Una segunda oportunidad?
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Hace 10 años Naruto murio... Sakura perdio el amor de su vida... arrepintiendose de jamas haber dicho lo que en verdad sentia... Ahora podra hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

-Rayos donde pueden estar?

-Tranquilo, ya llegaran… verdad maestra? … Sakura-sensei despierte!!!

Sakura volteo, distraída.

-Sakura-sensei esta en las nubes eso no es común en ella-

-Déjala debe estar pensando en el novio

Sakura volteo y sonrió un poco y los chicos se tranquilizaron, mientras ella pensativa y distraída volvía a perderse en lo que había pasado hacia ya 10 años…

Hacia tiempo que Sakura había dejado de ser la pequeña y flacucha niña que había sido en sus tiempos de genin, ahora era mas grande y mucha gente comentaba su gran parecido con su maestra Tsunade, un poco mas alta que esta, cada parte de su cuerpo parecía solo musculo, sus brazos se veían tensos y sus hombros anchos, en su brazo derecho tenia tatuado el símbolo de Konoha, pero aun con todo esto no había perdido nada de belleza, traía el pelo hasta los hombros, su chaleco de jounin abierto junto con su camisa dejaba ver gran parte de su pecho tan grande como el de Tsunade, su vientre plano totalmente descubierto por su camisa y por ultimo una falda verde como la que había usado desde niña, eso y que a veces parecía y se comportaba como una adolecente, la habían echo una de las chicas mas deseadas en la aldea…

Miro un poco distraída a los 3 chicos que estaban con ella, 2 de ellos genins y uno chunin ya, hacia 2 años que los había conocido cuando el sexto le había pedido que entrenara a un equipo, recordaba lo mucho que se había divertido con su maestra y había aceptado, ahora no concebía la idea de que sus alumnos crecieran y abandonaran el equipo, Moria, el único chunin, era miembro del clan Hayate, de 15 años, con grandes ojeras, un perfil enfermizo y un tono de piel amarillento que hacia que a Sakura se le pusieran los pelos de punta, era uno de los ninjas mas sigilosos que había conocido, capas de moverse como una sombra, casi ningún ninja podía encontrarlo cuando se necesitaba una infiltración, Jhun del clan Raven, una chica muy molesta a la que Sakura consideraba mas su hermana menor que su alumna, tenia una larga cabellera negra que cuidaba con gran esmero, un cuerpo que Sakura a su edad hubiera envidiado pero un gran sentido del humor y de bromas, que incluso superaba al de Naruto, los miembros de su clan utilizaban cuervos pero ella había heredado la habilidad del clan Yamagata con quien estaba emparentada, hacia que fuera una mensajera eficaz y rápida así como gran espía, siendo capas de entrar en la mente con su cuervo favorito, Sipu, por un tiempo indefinido, era excelente en conseguir información, por ultimo Touma, era el mas impulsivo de todos y el mas joven, con solo 10 años se había graduado de la academia a los 8, su fuerza y su velocidad no eran nada del otro mundo para un genin pero era capaz de construir y utilizar armas prácticamente de cualquier cosa, Sakura no sabia mucho de su pupilo, nadie lo sabia, un día lo habían encontrado cuando apenas tenia 2 años, de cabello negro y tez blanca, lo había conocido en sus tiempos de chunin cuando dio clases en la academia y pensó que era hora de que hiciera algo como Iruka-sensei lo había echo a su tiempo, sin pensar que encontraría un gran potencial en el…

-Si piensa en el novio –Touma-

-Vamos Sakura-sensei cuéntenos aun queda tiempo –Jhun-

-No hay ningún novio, solo recordaba algo

-Vaya no es común que Sakura-sensei se desconcentre en una mision –Touma-

Sakura sonrió, pero a pesar de todo, no logro borrar por completo el recuerdo que estaba en su mente.

-10 años atrás, ese mismo día-

Sakura acababa de llegar a la mansión Hyuga, cuando miro a Naruto, que parecía estar pensando en algo, sin entrar, Sakura se acerco y lo abraso por la espalda con fuerza cargándolo, pero sin hacerle daño

-DESPIERTATE!!!

Sakura lo soltó, riendo, mientras Naruto la miraba un poco asustado aun por el saludo de la kunoichi

-Y así de distraído estas? Cielos tu nueva esposa si que te debe tener entretenido

Naruto se sonrojo un poco, mientras Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el corazón.

Hacia un año, Naruto le había dicho que se casaría con Hinnata, Sakura había sentido como su corazón se rompía, pero había logrado fingir una sonrisa, Hinnata siempre había estado enamorada de el y literalmente, había dado su vida por salvarlo y decirle lo que sentía en cuanto a Sakura… Naruto aun no sabia que ella lo quería y a este paso, jamás lo sabría…

Ahora Hinnata y Naruto llevaban casados mas de 6 meses, a pesar de todo, Naruto y Sakura seguían siendo grandes amigos, pero, aunque Sasuke había regreso a la aldea cuando Akatsuki fue destruido, Sakura había descubierto con pesar que ya no sentía atracción por el, ni cariño o atracción por ningún otro chico que no fuera Naruto

-Si alguien como Sakura te sorprende así no valdrás nada como Hokague

Sasuke apareció junto a ellos, aunque Naruto no se mostro para nada sorprendido, Sakura le sonrió

-Hola Sasuke

Sasuke ahora era mucho mas alto que ella, seguía trayendo la misma ropa que usaba cuando era discípulo de Orochimaru, ahora el y Naruto competían por ser el sexto Hokague

-Y como te fue con tu suegro? –Sasuke-

Naruto gruño un poco, molesto, Sakura sabia porque, miro a Sasuke enfadada, el mayor obstáculo de Naruto para ser Hokague era precisamente la familia principal Hyuga, ya que Naruto quería evitar la forma en que la rama secundaria era atacada y borrar la diferencia entre ambas familias, Hiashi lo apoyaba pero a pesar de eso, era difícil, la puerta se abrió, mientras Hinnata salía de la casa, cortando rápidamente la tensión que había entre Naruto y Sasuke

-Na… ha hola, Sakura, Sasuke… ya sabían que esto llegaría?

Los 3 la miraron extrañados, Hinnata traía un pergamino enrollado en la mano

-Que es eso?...

Unos momentos después, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Hinnata habían llegado a la oficina del Hokague donde ya se encontraban Ten-Ten y Neji, por alguna razón, no habían dejado que Sasuke entrara, Sakura apretó con fuerza los puños, mientras veía a los 2 ancianos que estaban frente al escritorio que un tiempo atrás había pertenecido a su maestra.

Los 2 ancianos, que habían sido por años los consejeros del Hokague, no habían hecho nada para proteger la aldea y después, cuando Tsunade se había recuperado del ataque de Pein, la habían culpado del desastre en la aldea y la habían convertido en criminal, Tsunade había escapado a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los Anbu de la aldea, llevándose la vida de Danzo en el proceso, aun así Sakura no había vuelto a ver a su maestra desde entonces y los 2 ancianos habían asumido el liderazgo de la aldea mientras encontraban un nuevo Hokague, resistiéndose a nombrar a Naruto.

-Que ha sucedido? –Naruto-

-Hay una nueva misión para los shinobis Ten-Ten, Hyuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinnata

-Cual es esa misión? –Neji-

El anciano miro a Neji y se levanto

-Hace ya un año que el país de la Niebla se ha negado a mantener cualquier conexión o dialogo con los demás países, al grado de que ni siquiera se conoce la identidad del quinto Mizukague

Todos asintieron, eso ya lo habían oído cientos de veces

-Ahora, nos ha llegado un rumor, el de que el Mizukague ha sido asesinado y varios clanes de la nación de la niebla están peleando para quedarse con su puesto, uno de los mas peligrosos es el clan Hanzo, ese clan habita casi en la frontera entre Konoha y la Niebla

-Así que nos esta ordenando asesinar al líder de ese clan, que probablemente es el aspirante a Mizukague? -Ten-Ten-

Los ancianos asintieron

-Tienen 3 días… y Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto volteo

-Esta misión es extremadamente difícil, tu serás el líder, es una prueba, si no eres capaz de llevar a cabo esto Sasuke Uchiha será el Hokague, tan bien hemos hablado con Sasuke y tan bien tiene una misión, no podrán comunicarse entre ustedes, señorita Haruno, eso tan bien va para usted nada de comunicar algo a otros Ninja en la aldea sobre esto mucho menos a Sasuke Uchiha, ahora salgan.

Los 3 desparecieron, apareciendo de nuevo en la entrada de la aldea

-Bueno chicos, creo que entonces les deseo suerte –Sakura-

Los 4 miraron a Sakura y se despidieron, Sakura por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento, deseo en ese momento abrasar a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas e impedir que fuera, su voz se quebró un poco pero al fin, no hiso nada cuando los 4 partieron…

-3 días después-

-DETENTE SAKURA!!!! -Kakashi-

Sakura corría furiosa por el campo de batalla, mas de 30 ninjas habían salido a su encuentro, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato y el clan Inuzuka iban tras ella pero no lograban alcanzarla

-FUERA DE MI CAMINO!!!!

Marcas negras aparecieron en todo su cuerpo, mientras liberaba todo su chakra de golpe, golpeando el suelo con tremenda fuerza a tiempo que realizaba pases de manos, el suelo bajo los enemigos exploto saliendo picos de rocas del suelo matándolos a todos, pero Sakura ni siquiera noto eso mientras seguía corriendo, hasta que se detuvo en un claro

-NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En el centro del claro había un gigantesco agujero, alrededor del cual todo aparecía quemado, plantas, animales, incluso fragmentos de roca se habían fundido entre sí, Sakura camino temblando, cuando descubrió un bulto, se arrodillo, reconociendo frente a ella el cadáver de Hinnata

-Que paso aquí? Donde está Naruto? –Sai-

Kakashi se acerco mirando toda la destrucción, parecía a punto de llorar, se arrodillo junto a Sakura que sin mas empezó a llorar desconsolada, abrasándolo

-Solo el Kiuby pudo hacer esto y si salió fue porque… Naruto ha muerto…

-Fin del Flashback-

-Maestra… Hola…

Sakura reacciono rápidamente sujetando la mano de Touma y llevando la otra a la boca del chico, Jhun se quedo callada al mirar eso y Touma le susurro

-Que ocurre?

Durante 10 minutos estuvieron quietos, mientras Sakura miraba por encima de su hombro llevando la mano a su estuche para kunais, aunque suspiro y se levanto

-Son amigos

-He? –Jhun-

-9 ninjas vienen hacia acá llegaran en 10 minutos –Moria-

-Pudiste avisarnos

-No lo sabia, acabo de detectarlos –Moria-

Los 9 ninjas de la aldea de las rocas llegaron junto a Sakura, esta solo se levanto apretando los puños con fuerza, el ninja le mostro un pergamino sellado y Sakura sonrió

-Somos su escolta, de Konoha, los acompañaremos en la trayectoria por el país de la niebla y el fuego hasta la aldea

Los ninjas asintieron, cuando Sakura volteo alarmada

-ABAJO TODOS!!!

Varios kunais salieron desde unos matorrales cercanos, Sakura y sus estudiantes los esquivaron pero 7 de los ninjas de las rocas cayeron muertos al instante, Sakura hiso varios pases con su mano y la tierra empeso a salir en afilados picos por la zona en que salieron los kunais, varios gritos de dolor salieron del lugar mientras muchos ninjas salían al ataque, Sakura volteo a ver a los estudiantes

-Ustedes 3 toman el mensaje y huyan de aquí

-SAKURA SENSEI!! –Jhun-

-ESA ES LA MISION CUMPLANLA!!

Los chicos hubieron mientras los 2 ninjas de la roca que quedaban se lanzaban contra los enemigos, Sakura los espero donde estaban, moviendo las manos rápidamente, creo 4 dragones de roca, que salieron del suelo embistiendo a los ninjas que se le acercaban, 2 jounin enemigos la atacaron de cerca, sonreían como si ya la tuvieran, cuando uno de ellos murió instantáneamente, al recibir un golpe de Sakura en la cara, el otro Jounin retrocedió y Sakura comenzó a usar su Ninjutsu para seguirlo, cuando…

-SAKURA SENSEI!!!

Cerca de los cuerpos de los 2 últimos ninjas de la roca, Touma, Jhun y Moria estaban sujetos con kunais en el cuello

-De acuerdo, me tienen

Sakura solo se sento mientras los enemigos la rodeaban…

Sakura se encontraba en una celda, junto a sus estudiantes, no parecía alterada, mientras a lo lejos se oían gritos

-Sakura-sensei, no deberíamos escapar ya? –Touma-

-No se preocupen, ya nos iremos

-Esos ninjas, traían sus bandanas rasgadas, no estaban organizados y su ataque fue muy errático, ni siquiera supieron que hacer cuando Sakura-Sensei mato a esos 2 jounin que eran sus lideres –Moria-

-He? –Jhun-

Moria suspiro como diciendo: Paciencia paciencia, Sakura rio

-Tenemos esto que era nuestra mision, podemos descansar aquí tranquilos un rato y luego nos iremos.

Los 3 miraron extrañados a su maestra.

En la entrada de la guarida de los shinobis, estos discutían

-NISIQUIERA TRAIAN DINERO!!! PERDIMOS AL JEFE Y A 20 DE LOS NUESTROS POR ESA MUJER PARA NADA!!!

-Tranquilo, tanto ella como la mocosa son hermosas, podremos venderlas muy bien

-Oigan miren eso

4 sombras se acercaban hacia el lugar, caminando tranquilamente…

Una de ellas, era un hombre alto y elegante, traía unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa blanca de botones debajo del chaleco de jounin, el hombre estaba perfectamente peinado y con gafas redondas, en sus manos traía unos guantes de tela negros, cada dedo terminaba en el filo de una katana de casi medio metro

Otra de ellas era una chica con una mascara de zorro Anbu cubriendo su rostro, traía una camisa negra de tirantes y unos pantalones anchos, con el porta kunai en una pierna, era un poco mas baja que los otros 3, su cabello era negro y muy corto

La otra era una chica muy hermosa, de la edad de Sakura, su semblante se veía sombrío, traía un traje de karate negro que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho protegido por una malla de acero, solo se veía que traía una katana en la espalda, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y le llegaba hasta la cintura.

El del centro, estaba rodeado por un espeso velo blanco, traía un ancho sombrero con insignias color azul y el símbolo de la aldea de la niebla, símbolo que tan bien tenían las otras 3 personas

-Shigure, tu ve al norte, donde tienen los prisioneros

La mujer de cabello largo desapareció, mientras los demás solo caminaban como si nada pasara

-Yakumo, ve a la parte sur, mata a todos los centinelas que veas

La chica de cabello corto asintió tan bien desapareciendo

-Kuro, por detrás, intenta no matar prisioneros

El hombre alto se ajusto las gafas, tan bien desapareciendo, mientras el restante camino tranquilamente a la entrada de la guarida, unos minutos después los ninjas que estaban en la entrada cuando uno de ellos lo distinguió

-ES EL MIZUKAGUE!!!!

-POR QUE NO LO VIERON LOS VIGIAS!!??

Voltearon sobre una torre pero solo estaba la chica de cabello corto, mirando a un insecto en su mano, alredodr estaban varios ninjas sin vida, el Mizukague avanzo mientras hacia unos pases con su mano

-CORRAN!!!

En la celda, Sakura se levanto rápidamente

-HORA DE IRNOS, QUEDENSE TRAS DE MI!!

Sakura hiso pedazos la pared mientras salía corriendo con los chicos atrás, en todo el lugar se oían gritos de dolor y Sakura sentía el olor a sangre mas intenso a cada paso que daba, salieron al aire libre, el lugar estaba lleno de cuerpos y en el centro estaba una chica de cabello largo negro, los señalo, hablando para s misma

-Us…ustedes…

Se acerco mirando a Sakura

-Solo… la grande es rival… tengo que matar a todo el que salga…

Sakura extendió la mano frente a sus alumnos, presentía que esa mujer era fuerte

-Yo me encargare de ella, no se muevan de aqui

Sakura movió las manos rápidamente mientras la Shigure llevaba la mano a la espada en su espalda, Sakura puso las manos en la tierra

-Estilo tierra, aliento de dragón de tierra

La cabeza de un dragón salió de la tierra, abriendo la boca y lanzando varias rocas hacia la mujer, se escucho un pequeño zumbido y todas las rocas empezaron a desintegrarse justo antes de tocarla, aunque esta no hacia nada

-Que rayos fue eso? –Touma-

-No lo se, no hiso nada –Moria-

Sakura corrió hacia ella, deteniéndose salto hacia atrás, el zumbido se escucho de nuevo, mientras unas marcas de garras aparecieron en el suelo donde había estado parada un segundo antes

-Lo… esquivaste… pero… no ganaras si no sabes que hago…

-Mueves rápido tu espada, tan rápido que supera al sonido, ese zumbido es el sonido de tu espada saliendo de la vaina, cuando el sonido llega a mis oídos, ya has hecho el ataque eso confunde al oponente

-… … … AUNQUE LO SEPAS NO ME GANARAS!!!

-Ha… si le atine? O.O –Sakura- entonces toma!

Sakura lanzo todos los shurikens y kunais que tenia en su estuche con todas sus fuerzas

-Eso no sirve conmigo, corto todo antes de que me toque

Todos los kunais y shurikens fueron desviados lanzando pequeñas chispas al chocar con la katana, Sakura salió detrás de la mujer

-No, pero las chispas y la luz te distraen

Sakura lanzo un puñetazo a Shigure, esta exploto, era un clon, la autentica estaba frente a Sakura y lanzo un golpe con su espada mientras Sakura corría lista para lanzar un puñetazo

Touma, Jhun y Moria solo sintieron una ráfaga de viento pasando a su lado, el Mizukague se puso frente a Sakura, deteniendo su puño con una mano, la katana de Shigure se detuvo a unos centímetros de su cuello, sin que el Mizukague lo notara

Sakura se sorprendió de que alguien pudiera parar su golpe con una mano cuando empeso a sentirse muy débil, aun así, escucho una voz que la lleno de alegría

-Sakura… tanto tiempo y solo me golpeas?

El Mizukague se quito su sombrero, Naruto le sonreía, Sakura no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas

-Na…Naruto…

Naruto la abraso, mientras Sakura se sentía cada vez mas débil

-Perdona por esto, Sakura, es mas seguro si estas inconsciente

Sakura no escucho nada mas…

AQUÍ ESTA MI NUEVO FIC!!!

Realmente no esperaba alguna vez publicarlo, aun así he estado escribiéndolo casi convulsivamente los últimos días y al final lo he hecho en un pequeño impulso.

Como el anterior será NaruSaku que sigue siendo mi pareja favorita, aunque no s si este vaya a ser tan hentai como el anterior com aun no me decido lo dejare en M, aunque es seguro que tendrá hentai en algún punto.

Shigure Kousaka es una Kunoichi de la serie Kenichi el discípulo mas fuerte de la historia, la cual ya se ha convertido en mi kunoichi favorita del anime (después de Sakura) por su enorme poder y tan bien por su personalidad tan extraña que espero poder poner bien aquí, ya que en parte quiero usar al personaje tal como es.

Sakura mas o menos me la imagine como una Tsunade de pelo rosa, ya que así es su maestra, solo digo esto por que un par de personas que han leído el fic antes de esta publicación han dicho que es un poco rara así…

Para que no se revuelvan con las edades, la edad de Sakura y Naruto es 28 años, basándome en que tienen 13 al salir de la academia, 2 años después shippuden, otros 2 después de la derrota de Akatsuki y luego 10 entre la muerte de Hinnata y la historia, si en una parte me equivoque díganmelo

Espero les haya gustado y si les gusto déjenme reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó de golpe, jadeando, sintiendo que había tenido una pesadilla

-Mira ya despertó Kuro-san

-Ha buenos días señorita, desea algo de comer?

Sakura volteo, 2 personas estaban con ellos

Uno era un hombre alto con gafas y pinta de mayordomo que le sonreía mientras caminaba a la puerta

-Iré a traerle el desayuno

Se encontraba en una cama de lo que parecía ser un hospital, traía puesta una bata blanca y solo por el tacto supo que le habían quitado todas sus armas, aterrada dirigió la vista alrededor y miro un sobre blanco, viejo y sucio, suspiro aliviada, habría preferido perder un braso que ese tesoro el hombre salió y Sakura se quedo viendo a la joven que estaba a su lado

Parecía muy joven, de 16 o 17 años y era muy hermosa, traía unos pantalones blancos y una camisa de tirantes verde, en su hombro tenia tatuado el símbolo de la aldea de la niebla, pero lo que mas asombro a Sakura eran sus ojos

La chica la miraba, sonreía y aunque era obvio que era una Kunoichi, no estaba en guardia, pero Sakura veía en sus ojos algo que podía leer todo su movimiento y cualquier intento de ataque o defensa, ambos eran Sharingan con 3 pupilas, la joven era una Uchiha.

-Donde están mis estudiantes?

-Podrá verlos mas tarde, están bien, Lord Mizukague pidió que no los matáramos si no trataban de escapar

-Y crees que me voy a quedar solo esperando?

Sakura se levanto rápidamente lanzando un golpe a la chica, esta la sujeto del brazo y Sakura comenzó a sentir la misma sensación que cuando Naruto paro su golpe

-Yakumo, basta

La chica volteo y soltó a Sakura, que volteo al escuchar la voz, era Naruto, traía un chaleco naranja como el de los jounin y unos pantalones naranjas, como en los viejos tiempos, pero en su bandana se veía el símbolo de la niebla, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo, era mas alto que ella, ahora su cuerpo se veía fuerte y musculoso, aunque no había cambiado su expresión de niño chiquito, realmente era un hombre atractivo, atrás de el estaba

-TEN-TEN??!!

-Sakura!

Ambas chicas se abrasaron mientras Naruto las miraba sonriendo

-Y tu si estas…

Sakura se acerco a Naruto

-Si, Sakura…

Antes de que acabara de hablar, Sakura lo había estrellado en la pared de un puñetazo

-IDIOTA!!!!! POR QUE NO HAS VUELTO A LA VILLA!!!

En un segundo Sakura sintió que su cabeza estaba rodeada de katanas, que venían desde atrás de ella

-Kuro, esta bien –Naruto-

Las katanas desaparecieron, detrás de ella el hombre con aspecto de mayordomo que Sakura había visto al despertar, traía un plato en una bandeja

-Ya se despertó la señorita, le dejare aquí su comida

Dejo la bandeja desapareciendo

-Naruto que esta pasando? –Sakura-

-Te explicare…veras

-Naruto-Sensei

Yakumo camino poniéndose al lado de Sakura

-Íbamos a practicar hoy

-Yakumo estoy…

-Podrían matarme en una batalla

-Solo será…

-Un solo día sin practicar es un desperdicio

-Si pero…

La chica lo miro a los ojos mientras Ten-Ten parecía estar apunto de explotar en carcajadas, Sakura no entendía nada

-De acuerdo, hablaremos al rato Sakura-chan

Naruto camino con Yakumo detrás, tan pronto la puerta se cerró Ten-Ten empezó a reír sentándose en la cama, luego miro a Sakura, esta sonrió al verla pero aun le preocupaba algo

-Mis estudiantes?

Sakura se sentó empezando a comer

-Tranquila, los guardias tienen órdenes de no hacerles nada, tan bien alimentamos al cuervo que usaba tu alumna para espiar

Sakura se sorprendió, jamás nadie había descubierto la técnica de Jhun finalmente termino la comida y dejo el plato vacio levantándose

-Mejor hablamos afuera

-Bien, aquí tengo la ropa que traías, vístete y salimos, sirve que te mostrare el lugar

Ten-Ten se levanto, ahora era mucho más morena y alta aunque seguía usando su cabello de la misma forma y su rostro seguía igual, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, traía un traje azul claro que brillaba un poco, compuesto un pantalón y una camisa muy ancha, que dejaba descubiertos los brazos y los hombros y un enorme pergamino en su espalda, ahora tenía la bandana de la niebla en su frente.

Salieron, Sakura vio que en vez de un hospital estaban en un gran edificio, en el centro había una arena de combate, Ten-Ten salto por la ventana y Sakura la siguió.

La aldea de la niebla no era el sitio desolado y terrible que Sakura pensaba que era, varios canales de agua corrían por las calles, hacia mucho sol y mucho calor, pareciendo estar en una zona tropical, revelándose la causa de que Ten-Ten estuviera tan morena, la gente salía y platicaba como si no hubiera preocupación en el mundo.

-Diferente a como te lo imaginabas verdad? Debiste verlo hace 10 años, si esta así es gracias a Naruto. Ha Neji me pidió que te saludara esta en una misión

-Ten-ten, que paso ese día?

Sakura se puso frente a ella, estaba furiosa, saber de repente que ellos 3 estaban vivos en ese lugar…

-Antes, Hinnata sobrevivió?

-No… No lo sabías?

-No, bueno me lo imaginaba… recibió un golpe muy fuerte

-Estaba quemada

-Quemada? No, estoy segura que la golpearon

-Que paso?

-No se… llegamos a donde estaban los shinobis, pero no había nadie, entonces empezaron a haber gritos y nos atacaron, luego hubo una enorme explosión

-El Kyubi…

-No se, una inmensa explosión fue todo lo que vi, Hinnata corrió hacia donde estaba Naruto y una roca le impacto en la cabeza, creo que murió en ese instante, la explosión se hiso más fuerte y si sobreviví fue gracias a Neji, Naruto estaba en el suelo mal herido y varios ninjas nos atacaron, pero la Mizukague nos salvo, no sabíamos que hacía por ahí… nos trajeron a la aldea y nos ayudo, nos quedamos aquí

-Por que lo hicieron?

-Sakura, las personas que asesinaron a Hinnata, eran ninjas de Konoha, uno de ellos era el anciano del clan Hyuga, Neji lo mato si no me hubiera matado a mi

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza al escuchar eso

-Naruto… dijo que si volvíamos solo lograrían otro atentado… compréndelo Sakura estaba derrotado, vio a Hinnata asesinada frente a el y no pudo hacer nada… al menos se que la vio… y que no deja de extrañarla… incluso estoy segura que cree que logro sobrevivir… y de que se echa la culpa de lo que paso

-Entiendo… pero esa chica Uchiha, la mujer que lucho conmigo… que Naruto sea el Mizukague

Ten-ten rio un poco

-Pues, Naruto se quedo aquí, Neji y yo sabíamos la verdad así que si regresábamos seriamos criminales o nos matarían así que tan bien tuvimos que quedarnos, la Mizukague por alguna razón nos tomo cariño, más que nada a Naruto y nos convirtió en jounin y nos protegió hasta que nos ganamos la confianza de la aldea, Naruto se hiso muy conocido pronto en el país y cuando la Mizukague murió hace 4 años, Naruto fue nombrado el sexto en su lugar… era una buena persona

Ten-ten sonrió con nostalgia y le mostro una foto, era una señora un poco más baja que Naruto, con el cabello rojo hasta la cintura, tenía una expresión extraña que a Sakura se le hacía conocida

-Shigure es una de las 7 espadas de la niebla, yo soy otra y el hombre que viste hace rato y Yakumo son otras 2, pronto conocerás a las demás

-Supongo que no me dejaran ir verdad?

-Lo siento, pero…

-Jaja no te preocupes te entiendo…

-Se que es duro pero sabes ya mucho

Sakura suspiro, ya se había esperado algo así y no pensaba intentar irse, no sin algunas respuestas más, llegaron a un pequeño campo, donde para sorpresa de Sakura, se encontraban Naruto y Yakumo, Yakumo jadeaba rápidamente, mientras Naruto solo estaba de pie, sin moverse, Sakura vio que estaba en modo ermitaño, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que la chica, Yakumo, tenía unas pequeñas franjas negras y brillantes por sus brazos, además de los ojos negros, con las 3 pupilas del sharingan en forma de línea como los ojos de un sapo-

-Esa chica sabe transformarse como Naruto??!!

-Es Momochi Yakumo

-Momochi? Sabes bien que no es su apellido

Ten-Ten asintió

-Si ella dijera que es una Uchiha, su fama se extendería fuera de las fronteras y Konoha oiría que hay un Uchiha aquí y trataría de hacer algo, por eso el cambio de nombre y no usa su sharingan mas que en prácticas y en misiones, en las misiones además se cubre con una mascara

-Pero… de donde salió?

-Hace años, tuvimos que ir a una aldea, donde descubrimos que había estado Uchiha Madara, era la base donde se reunía Akatsuki, aunque Madara estaba muerto había varios ninjas médicos en un experimento, buscando clonar a Madara, los matamos a todos y al registrar el lugar la encontramos en una celda, casi como si fuera un animal, solo tenía 9 años, iban a matarla pero Naruto lo impidió y Yakumo se hiso su responsabilidad desde ese día, Yakumo es casi como su hija… de echo Naruto la trata así y no ella no deja de darle dolores de cabeza, además es muy celosa XD

Sakura sonrió un poco, jamás se había imaginado a Naruto como un buen maestro, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que en verdad lo era, Yakumo era tan rápida como varios jounin que Sakura conocía, se sorprendía mas al ver que Yakumo atacaba y era rechazada por Naruto, pero a pesar de moverse tanto no perdía su transformación.

-Como es que esa chica puede mantener la transformación? Naruto me había contado que tenía que estar quieto para absorber energía y que al moverse la perdía en unos minutos

-Ha, no tengo idea de cómo lo domino, me dijo que ya lo hacía desde que estábamos en Konoha, además de eso, solo necesita tocar a una persona para absorber su chakra, como si fuera energía

Sakura recordó como ambos había detenido su golpe, pensando en el perfecto control de chakra que se necesitaba para hacerlo, un control sobre sí mismo que había creído imposible y aun así, tanto él como Yakumo lo habían logrado.

-Ya va a terminar

Yakumo se alejo un poco, haciendo un rasengan en cada mano

-Tan bien sabe hacer eso??!! –Sakura-

Yakumo se lanzo contra él, cuando iba a lanzarlos, Naruto toco la frente de la chica con un dedo, esta quedo quieta, como paralizada por un rayo, tratando de moverse, los rasengan desaparecieron y cayó de rodillas jadeando rápidamente

-Siempre dejas aberturas cuando te enfadas

-Si maestro

Sakura se acerco

-Sakura-chan, perdona ni siquiera te he saludado

-No pasa nada

Naruto cerró los ojos y termino su transformación

-Te llevare con tus estudiantes

Sakura se puso roja, ¡se había olvidado por completo de ellos!

-Maestro

-Yakumo ya fue suficiente práctica hoy, puedes irte a descansar

Yakumo se levanto jadeando un poco, miro a Sakura e inclinándose desapareció

-Jeje creo que no le caigo nada bien –Sakura-

-He? A quien?

-No lo notaste

-… … …

-Mejor vamos a ver a los chicos, lo más probable es que ya hayan escapado

Naruto y Ten-Ten se miraron y empezaron a reír

-De que se ríen ahora ustedes 2?

-Es que Shigure es quien los está cuidando –Ten-Ten-

-Shigure?

-La Kunoichi que casi te mata

-Dejaste a mis estudiantes con esa loca!!!!???

-Mejor hay que en prisión –Naruto-

Sakura por algún motivo no lo creyó, cuando vieron que se dirigían a una gran mansión con un amplio jardín

-Aquí es la prisión?

-Claro que no, es la casa de Neji y mía –Ten-Ten-

-Vives con Neji he?

Ten-ten se puso roja cuando Sakura la miro con picardía

-Bueno… bueno… es que…

-Se casaron hace un par de semanas… a Neji le tomo 3 años decidirse a pedirlo XD –Naruto-

Ten-Ten se puso como tomate, cuando Sakura lanzo una carcajada

-FELICIDADES!!!!

-Si no es para!!!

Ten-Ten ahogo un grito cuando Sakura la abraso, esa chica era fuerte, Sakura la soltó sin comprender por qué los ojos de todos los que abrasaba parecían salirse de sus orbitas, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho un grito de Jhun, rápidamente salió corriendo hacia donde venia el grito pero justo antes de entrar al límite de la casa, la Kunoichi apareció frente a ella, con la mano hacia la espalda, donde tenía su katana

-Alto…

-HASTE A UN LADO!!!

Sakura levanto su puño y dispuesta a golpearla mientras la Kunoichi sacaba su espalda

-USTEDES 2 QUIETAS!!!

Ambas se detuvieron ante el grito de Ten-Ten, Sakura la miro nerviosa, se notaba que en esos años Ten-Ten había cambiado un poco su carácter, se escucho un grito mas dentro de la mansión y ahora, Shigure si volteo y empezó a correr hacia la casa, Sakura y los demás la siguieron cuando vieron que Shigure se detenía de golpe, mirando hacia una pared, Sakura llego a su lado, junto con Naruto y Ten-Ten… miraron un segundo y después todos, excepto Shigure, estallaron en carcajadas

-Ayúdenos Sakura-sensei!!!

Clavados en la pared con grandes senbon (agujas ninja) en su ropa, estaban Jhun, Moria y Touma y hasta el pequeño Sipu, sin poderse mover y rojos como tomates, Shigure se acerco a ellos caminando lentamente, los 3 le miraron aterrados mientras se llevaba la mano a su katana, totalmente seria, Sakura, sin saber porque, sintió un escalofrió al mirarla así

-Les dije… que no… escaparan… morirán

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, Shigure había bajado la katana frente a ellos, permanecieron inmóviles, muertos de miedo por lo que les había hecho, cuando los senbon se rompieron y los 4 (Sipu incluido) cayeron, adoloridos

-Era… broma…

Sakura miro nerviosa a esa chica, que a pesar de la "bromita" ni siquiera sonreía

-Maestra que sucede? Y quienes son estas personas? –Jhun-

-Bueno…

-He… que tal si entramos y comemos y hablamos en calma, he? Ya le había dicho a Ten-ten que eso haríamos –Naruto-

El estomago de los 3 rujio un poco, los 3 se pusieron rojos mientras Sakura no podía evitar sonreír

-Vamos pasen n.n –Ten-Ten-

-Pero… -Jhun-

-Está bien, los conozco, vamos

Los alumnos asintieron levantándose, Ten-Ten se acerco abriendo la puerta de su mansión, Sakura lanzo un silbido de asombro, el lujo se veía por cada rincón del lugar, varios grabados, pinturas y esculturas se mesclaban con armas antiguas y de apariencia peligrosa, los pasos de todos resonaban en los amplios pasillos, los chicos caminaban tras ella, casi pegándose a su cuerpo, como si un arma o trampa estuviera detrás de cada rincón, lo que hiso a Sakura preguntarse cómo les había ido en ese lugar, cuando Ten-ten abrió otra puerta, mostrando un enorme comedor con la comida lista para todos, 2 mujeres se acercaron a ellos

-Ya habían llegado, Yumiko, Tomoe?

-Mucho gusto, soy Tomoe Arashi

Una chica seria se acerco a Sakura, era algo mas baja que ella y unas de las mujeres mas hermosas que había visto en su vida, aunque solo con verla supo que no era una shinobi, tenia el cabello largo de color negro anudado en la espalda, con 2 mechones libres sobre su rostro, traía un kimono blanco ajustado, a pesar de su seriedad, sus ojos brillaban con una pequeña emoción aunque su rostro no denotaba nada, Sakura la saludo, su mano era algo fría y su piel era totalmente blanca, tanto como la de Hinnata, Sakura suponía que debía ser la hija de algún noble del país.

-Si, hace tiempo llegamos, mucho gusto me llamo Yumiko Ritona, pero todos me dicen Yoko

Yoko era una chica de la edad de Sakura, tenía el cabello rojo intenso y le caía libremente por la espalda, hasta debajo de sus rodillas, traía un chaleco blanco de manga larga, sobre una camisa roja abrochada hasta el cuello y sujeta por una corbata y una falda ancha, hasta debajo de las rodillas, a pesar de eso Sakura se dio cuenta del bello cuerpo que tenia, la falda al abrocharse demostraba lo delgado de su cintura, su chaleco estaba abierto dejando a la vista su camisa roja, apenas cerrada por sus pechos, tan grandes como los de Sakura, traía unos lentes sin marco triangulares, sonrió amablemente y miro a los alumnos de Sakura de reojo, sonriendo, Sakura no sabía porque pero supo que podía llevarse bien con esa chica, le tendió la mano y Sakura se la estrecho, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, su mano era muy cálida y suave, pero a pesar de ello Sakura noto como sus huesos eran duros como el acero, para una doctora experta la verdad era obvia e impresionante, la mano de la joven era una mano de marioneta, probablemente todo su brazo lo era, pero tan perfecta que a simple vista Sakura no lo había logrado ver, ni siquiera Sasori había creado marionetas que incluso tuvieran el calor del cuerpo humano.

-La cena esta lista!!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! –Yoko y Sakura-

Kuro apareció en medio de las 2 mujeres, estas lanzando un grito de sorpresa le habían dado tales golpes que había quedado con la cabeza clavada en el suelo de madera, se levanto sobándose mientras ambas lo miraban enojadas

-Esa mujer tiene un carácter tan malo como el de Sakura-sensei… -Jhun-

Yoko volteo a verlos y los 3 se pusieron firmes, nerviosos, pero esta solo les sonrió y los 3 parecieron recobrar la confianza

-Bueno creo que mejor comemos antes de que acaben de matarlo

Dijo Naruto ayudando a salir a Kuro, con una expresión que denotaba ya ser experto en los golpes de las chicas, Kuro se levanto y empezó a traer mucha comida

-SII!!

Touma se sentó preparado para atragantarse con lo que fuera, hasta que la mirada reprobatoria de su maestra lo hiso comportarse, Jhun se sentó tranquilamente, sin apartar la vista de Naruto sonrojándose un poco, pero Moria no se movía

-Tranquilo no está envenenada, confió en Naruto

Con la explicación de Sakura Moria se sentó intranquilo, Sakura empezó a comer con calma y Moria la siguió aunque Touma y Jhun ya habían empezado

-Jeje parece que le enseñaste bien a él –Ten-Ten-

-Por que solo a el? –Jhun-

-Por que ustedes comieron antes de saber que tuviera algún veneno, el espero a que su maestra le confirmara que no –Naruto-

Touma y Jhun se pusieron rojos y voltearon a ver a Sakura, que solo comió sin mirarlos, finalmente siguieron, Sakura sabía que aprenderían la lección, miro a Naruto y este le respondió la mirada, Sakura suspiro, sabía que esto sería duro

-Chicos…

Jhun, Touma y Moria dejaron de comer, mirándola

-Nosotros… bueno… creo que se para que Naruto nos ha invitado a los 4, para que sepamos quienes nos vigilan, no es así? Quienes son ustedes?

-Segunda espada de la niebla, Kousaka Shigure

Sakura y los chicos voltearon al techo, Shigure estaba recostada sobre una viga y comía con el plato sobre su estomago, solo los saludo sin parar de comer

-Tercera espada de la niebla, Yoko Ritona

Dijo sonriendo con amabilidad

-Quinta espada, Ten-Ten… Hyuga

Ten-Ten se puso colorada al decir lo ultimo y Sakura ahogo una carcajada, ese era un asunto serio

-Yo soy Kuro, la sexta espada

Los alumnos de Sakura dieron un respingo al sentirlo detrás de ellos, Sakura tan bien se sorprendió aunque no lo demostró

-Mu… mucho gusto…

Kuro sonrió, desapareciendo, cuando volteo de nuevo al lugar donde este se sentaba, ya se encontraba hay, tanto Sakura como sus alumnos se le quedaron viendo fijamente a Tomoe, esta se puso roja, al ser el centro de atención, empezó a sudar, aunque no decía nada, finalmente pareció agarrar valor (Mientras Sakura se ahogaba tratando de contener la risa, no se había imaginado que fuera tan tímida)

-Yo… no soy shinobi, soy la esposa de la primera espada, Arashi Saito, soy Arashi… Tomoe…

Tranquilamente tomo algo de te, Sakura apenas aguantaba la risa mientras Naruto y Ten-ten la miraban sonriendo, como si estuvieran felices por lo que había logrado

-Y yo soy el Mizukague, Uzumaki Naruto

-NARUTO??!!!

Los 3 chicos se levantaron mirándolos asombrados, Sakura sonrió recordando que Naruto era una verdadera leyenda en Konoha

-CO..COMO… USTED ESTABA MUERTO… -Jhun-

-Parece que no era tan cierto –Moria-

-Ya los 3, compórtense, que no está saludándolos solo porque si –Sakura-

-Entonces por qué, maestra? –Touma-

Naruto suspiro

-Tienen que conocerlos, ellos serán de ahora en adelante sus guardianes y sus carceleros porque… ustedes jamás volverán a Konoha…

Acá esta el nuevo capitulo XD

No se me ocurría demasiado que poner, ya que cuando empecé el fic solo tenia pensado hasta donde Sakura y Naruto volvían a verse, peor se me fue ocurriendo esa historia mas que nada, por los 7 ninjas que son tan famosos en la niebla y por que Naruto seguramente tendría un motivo para no volver a Konoha y que hay no se supiera que estaba vivo.

Espero les este gustando y tratare de actualizar lo mas que pueda.

Leonardo, Shigure jamás me dijo quien había escrito ese fic, es muy bueno XD

Gchan5xNs, sip es NaruSaku, por alguna razón es la única pareja que me gusta de Naruto, así que solo escribo de ellos, solo muy d evez en cuando de alguna otra XD

Gracias a loquin, Karina y narutosasuke, por los reviews, haber si puedo postear la próxima semana el siguiente capitulo, mientras espero les guste este


	3. Chapter 3

-Tienen que conocerlos, ellos serán de ahora en adelante sus guardianes y sus carceleros porque… ustedes jamás volverán a Konoha…

-COMO??!!!

Jhun se había levanto, mirando asustada a Naruto, que la miro a los ojos, luego a Sakura

-No… esta bromeando… no… no es cierto… NO PUEDE DECIRNOS QUE NO VOLVEREMOS JAMAS A CASA!!! –Jhun-

Sakura la miro tranquilamente, comprendía a Jhun, Moria era maduro, no tenia padre y su madre jamás estaba, el podía enfrentar la situación, en cuando a Touma, con estar ellos 3 bastaba, que supiera, solo extrañaría a Kakashi, pero Jhun era una chica muy popular, con muchos amigos y una familia cariñosa, verse arrebatada de eso de un momento a otro era demasiado para ella, que aun tenia la mentalidad de una niña.

-Jhun… quieras o no admitirlo, fallamos y nos capturaron, aquí estás viendo a gente muy fuerte, pero para vencerlos a los 3 (O más bien a mí, que soy más fuerte que ustedes 3 juntos) solo se necesito de Naruto, incluso Shigure es probablemente tan fuerte como yo, si no es que mas… si estuviéramos en Konoha ya habríamos muerto o estaríamos siendo torturadas e interrogadas, Naruto nos está dando la oportunidad de ser libres en este lugar y de conservar la vida… es duro, pero no para que le reclames o te enfurezcas, eres una Shinobi, recuérdalo

-Pero… pero… yo quiero…

-Esta niña… intentara escapar… hay que… pararla…

Shigure hablo desde la viga, llevando su mano a su saco unas shurikens, Sakura se puso en guardia, aunque sabía que contra todos ellos no tenia oportunidad

-Escapar? Suena divertido Shigure, crees que puedan? -Naruto-

Ahora Sakura se sorprendió mas, Naruto sonreía

-Nadie… escapa de mi…

La voz de Shigure sonaba orgullosa

-Echo…

Naruto volteo a ver a Jhun

-Ustedes 4 son buenos shinobis y confió en Sakura ciegamente, entrenen aquí, vivan aquí y traten de escapar, cuando logren poner un pie fuera de la ciudad, sin que yo o algunos de los que estamos aquí se los haya ordenado, podrán irse si eso quieren… pero les advierto que además de que Shigure es la segunda espada de la niebla, tan bien es la capitana Anbu de este país

Jhun abrió mucho los ojos, mientras los otros 2 miraban con interés, Sakura en cambio sonrió

-Trato echo Naruto, yo me encargare de que entrenen duro mientras tanto trabajaremos para ti, si?

Dijo sonriendo, Jhun meditaba, si quería irse de hay algún día… tenía que hacerse fuerte

-Bueno, ahora solo donde pueden quedarse

Tomoe se levanto, completamente roja, aunque su semblante era muy serio

-En mi casa… mi señor siempre dice que debería llevar visitas… hay mucho espacio y no importunaran a nadie

Dijo mirando a Sakura y luego a Naruto, un poco ansiosa

-Muy bien, si no hay problema

Dijo Sakura esperando que su esposo no se enojara, con una mujer tan bella, probablemente le encantara estar a solas con ella, los ojos de Tomoe brillaron un poco

-De acuerdo… le avisare de inmediato, con permiso Naruto-san

Tomoe se levanto, cuando se abrió una puerta

-Ten-ten, hemos llegado, hay visitas?

-Vaya si tienen toda una fiesta aquí

Sakura volteo y sonrió ampliamente, ya que conocía esa voz

-Neji-san

-Sakura?...

Neji sonrió levemente, aunque para alguien como él eso era emocionarse en exceso, Sakura corrió a saludarlo, no había cambiado mucho, era más alto y su cabello negro estaba algo descuidado, cayendo en parte sobre su rostro, aunque a Sakura le parecía que era más cálido que cuando lo conoció en la aldea, detrás de el venia un chico alto y musculoso, su cabello negro estaba muy alborotado y traía una espada en la espalda, traía una hakama abierta mostrando su musculoso pecho y unos lentes redondos sin marco, detrás de el venia un hombre tan alto como Naruto, de cabello rubio plateado y muy pálido, su delgadez hacia que se viera mucho más alto de lo que en realidad era, tenía una larga espada en la espalda.

-Señor… bienvenido…

Tomoe se acerco y se inclino levemente, frente al chico de los lentes, Sakura un momento los miro a los 2 y luego entendió, ese hombre con pinta de vago era el esposo de esa bellísima mujer

-Tomoe, esperaba que estuvieras en casa

-Este… yo… este… la señora Hyuga me invito y… eto…

-No hay problema, quien es la chica y los mocosos? –Saito-

-MOCOSOS!!! –Touma-

-Si, algún problema, mocoso?

Touma se lanzo sobre Saito pero el hombre desapareció antes de que llegara a el, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta el estaba frente a ella, detrás de Touma

-Como?... –Touma-

-Mmm… nada mal…

Miro a Sakura con lujuria, esta se sintió nerviosa por su mirada fija

-Te conseguiste una buena mujer Naruto, esta es la Kunoichi de la que tanto me hablas?

-Hablas de mi? –Sakura-

Naruto se puso rojo

-Soy Arashi Saito, la primera espada de la niebla

Dijo el hombre aun devorando a Sakura con la mirada mientras el otro se acerco

-Yo soy Tahaishi Ikei, la séptima espada

Dijo el hombre alto sin moverse de su lugar, Sakura frunció el seño al verlo, ese hombre olía a muerte, a pesar de todo, Sakura le sonrió un poco

-Ya les explicare que pasa después, ellos serán mis invitados en la aldea estos días, entrenaran tan bien con ustedes

-No entrenare niños –Ikei-

-No si no quieres, de todos modos ya tienes tus ordenes –Naruto-

Ikei gruño saliendo de la casa

-Esta de… -Sakura-

-Ikei siempre es así, ya se acostumbraran –Saito-

-Señor… yo les… les…

Saito miro a Tomoe, esta parecía muy apenada, mas por estar frente a otras personas que por estar con Saito

-Déjame adivinar, dijiste que podían quedarse en casa no? Sera un placer, además Tomoe maneja todo lo de la casa, ella decide

-Se lo agradezco –Sakura-

-Bueno iré a casa, pueden llegar cuando quieran, Naruto les dirá donde esta

-Disculpe señorita Sakura… debo preparar sus habitaciones, gracias por la comida Ten-Ten-san

Tomoe se inclino con elegancia y salió caminando detrás de Saito, Sakura no lograba entender como estaban juntos 2 personas tan diferentes.

Tan pronto se alejaron un poco, Tomoe se puso al lado de Saito

-Como les fue, señor? –Tomoe-

-Pues… no muy bien, tendré que hablar con Lord Mizukague mas tarde

En la casa de Ten-Ten, un rato después ya todos habían terminado de comer y habían salido al jardín

-Maestra… como entrenaremos?

-Pues… la verdad no sé, siempre entrenamos usando las misiones

-Niño…

Shigure se acerco a Touma, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el chico retrocedió un poco, pero Shigure lo miraba fijamente, extendió la mano frente a el

-Dame… el arma que hiciste…

-He?... este…

Touma metió la mano al bolsillo, sacando un pequeño cilindro, Shigure lo tomo mirándolo interesada mientras Sakura pensaba de donde había sacado eso, Shigure solo lo examino unos segundos

-No lo desarme, es peli…

Como si supiera exactamente que hacía, Shigure desarmo el pequeño cilindro en unos segundos, varias agujas de acero cayeron al suelo, aunque mal afiladas, el cilindro tenía una parte de acero con un sello explosivo débil y viejo enrollado debajo de las agujas y la otra parte era solo un trapo viejo, pintado con carbón y tierra, que lo hacía parecer un pedazo de hierro sucio

-El… solo lanzaba este cilindro… las agujas saldrían directo al objetivo muy rápido por la fuerza concentrada del sello en un espacio tan pequeño… usando pedazos viejos de fierro y basura que había en la prisión donde los tenían…

-Como lo supo?... –Touma-

-Yo… lo voy a entrenar a el

Dijo Shigure mirando a Sakura, su actitud decía que no admitiría ninguna replica, Sakura estaba sorprendida con esa mujer, que en unos segundos había descifrado exactamente lo que había echo Touma, algo que incluso a ella le costaba trabajo hacer

-Pero… pero yo solo entreno con mi maestra… yo…

Sakura sonrió un poco, Touma desde chico había sido un niño marginado, ya que ni siquiera había sido de Konoha, Sakura le había hallado parecido con Naruto desde que lo conoció y se hacía cargo de él, pero sabía que le costaba trabajo relacionarse con otras personas que no fueran del equipo

-Mira… lo que te puedo enseñar a hacer

Las manos de Shigure se movieron tan rápido que ni siquiera se veían, en un segundo el arma estaba de nuevo completa, Shigure la tomo apuntando hacia un árbol y se oyó una pequeña explosión, las agujas salieron como balas y llegaron al árbol… atravesándolo como si fuera de papel, al igual que 3 árboles tras de él, yendo a clavarse profundamente en la barda de piedra que rodeaba la casa de Ten-ten

-In… increíble… la idea era solo que causaran un rasguño, le iba a pedir a Sakura-sensei que pusiera veneno en las puntas… como…?

-Un defecto en tu diseño, lo arregle, te enseñare estoy mas

Touma miro un momento a Sakura y esta asintió con la cabeza

-Me encantaría Shigure

-Bien, veré que llegue a casa temprano

Dijo mirando a Sakura ambos desaparecieron, Jhun suspiro un poco, aun deprimida cuando sintió una mano en su espalda, detrás de ella estaba Yoko

-Anímate, no será tan malo estar con nosotros

Dijo sonriéndole, Sakura se pregunto si alguna vez dejaba de hacerlo

-Pero…

-Vamos te mostrare la ciudad, total hoy no tengo trabajo, no acepto un no por respuesta

-Pero!

-Ya dijo que no lo aceptaba Jhun

Dijo Sakura pensando que pensar y distraerse un poco era lo que Jhun necesitaba

-Sera divertido, además

Le susurro unas cosas a Jhun al oído, esta abrió mucho los ojos

-Está bien iré!! Nos vemos después maestra

-Espera que rayos te dijo?? Espera!!

Yoko y Jhun ya habían desaparecido saltando sobre la barda, dejando a Sakura con la pregunta en la boca mientras Naruto se moría de la risa

-Jajajaja vaya, no tardo en animarse Sakura-chan

Sakura volteo a verlo

-sí, parece que todos los chicos ya se fueron solo queda Moria

Dijo llevándose una mano a la cadera, hayo un papelito

-"Kuro-san me invito a entrenar, sabe mas de infiltraciones que yo, seguir la orden de la maestra y entrenare con el"

-Como? Ese niño cuando?? YA VERA CUANDO LO ATRAPE

Sakura arrugo el papel enojada, por alguna razón se sentía un poco triste, era la primera vez que los muchachos entrenaban con alguien que no fuera con ella, mientras escucho las carcajadas de Naruto, volteo a verlo, este reía fuertemente, por la expresión y actitud de Sakura, esta lo miro un poco y lentamente sonrió acercando se a el, Naruto lo miro sonriendo

-Naruto… creo que… tenemos que hablar

-Si, hace mucho que no podemos

-No… crees que se den cuenta si nos vamos?

-No, vámonos, mejor sería dejarlos solos se casaron hace menos de un mes y no se han visto mucho desde entonces

Sakura asintió, saliendo sobre la barda como lo habían hecho Yoko y Jhun, arriba Ten-ten y Neji los miraban por la ventana

-Parece que está bien, no ha cambiado mucho –Neji-

-Sí, no sé qué piensa Naruto… es su amiga pero es peligrosa

-El sabe lo que hace, déjalo hacer lo que quiera

-Si…

Ten-ten le sonrió a Neji

-Parece que ya nos quedamos solos… al fin

-Si… VOY POR LOS NAIPES!!! –Neji-

Neji salió totalmente rojo de la habitación sin saber qué hacer, aun le costaba mucho trabajo estar a solas con Ten-ten, aunque estaban casados, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea, supo que lo había echado a perder y dio la vuelta para ir a disculparse cuando sintió que Ten-ten lo besaba, Neji la apretó contra si y Ten-ten empezó a hacer intenso el beso, mientras Neji recorría el cuerpo de su esposa con las manos.

-Quiero jugar pero no a los naipes

Dijo Ten-ten sonriéndole, esta vez fue Neji el que la beso

Sakura y Naruto caminaban por las calles de la aldea, aunque sin decir nada, Sakura aun no lograba hacerse a la idea de que Naruto estuviera vivo, no se decía nada y apenas se miraban, solo dejando que Naruto la guiara, no se había dado ni siquiera cuenta de que se habían alejado un poco de la ciudad finalmente se Sakura se deicidio a hablar.

-Vaya… creo que te ha ido bien en esta aldea

Dijo deteniéndose, Naruto le sonrió

-Si…

-El Mizukague, he?

Sakura le sonrió, mientras se sentaba en el césped debajo de un árbol, hacía mucho calor y el lugar al que habían ido parecía tropical, varias frutas colgaban de los arboles alrededor y el césped estaba húmedo, Sakura estaba sorprendida de estar en un lugar así, había conocido las otras 4 naciones ninja y ninguna era como ese lugar, Naruto se sento a su lado, sorprendido de cómo había cambiado Sakura en esos años.

-Si… no se por que… la antigua Mizukague tan pronto nos vio… nos ayudo mucho y mírame…

Sakura volteo a verlo, apartándose un poco su cabello de su rostro

-Te veo… veo a un chico que no veo desde hace 10 años…

Sakura lo seguía mirando a los ojos

-A un chico… que no estuvo vivo siempre… sabes que he pasado Naruto?... tu sabes…

Naruto vio que Sakura empezaba a llorar, esta estaba realmente dolida al descubrir que estaba vivo

-Kiba, Shino, Choji, todos ellos murieron!!

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras sentía una ola de dolor al enterarse…

-Lord Hiashi tan bien murió Naruto… Sasuke es el nuevo Hokague pero ha cambiado mucho, ya ni siquiera lo reconozco… ahora solo habla de guerras… Shizune Nee-chan se fue… no he vuelto a ver a mi maestra…

Naruto abraso a Sakura, esta quiso golpearlo y sin mas empezó a llorar con fuerza, abrasándolo, descargando un poco el dolor que había sentido esos años, había extrañado a Naruto mucho más de lo que creía, Naruto no supo más que hacer que acariciar la espalda de Sakura, tratando de confortarla un poco, esta empezó a calmarse un poco, pero sin dejar de abrasarlo.

-Pe… perdona soy una idiota…

Dijo dejando de abrasarlo poco a poco, Naruto no pudo decir nada, Sakura pensó que tan bien tal vez… Naruto al igual que Ten-Ten no estuviera seguro de lo que había pasado… Sakura miro que en la mano de Naruto un pequeño destello… aun traía la sortija de matrimonio…

-Tan bien Hinnata murió…

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por lo que dijo, llevándose las manos a la boca, Naruto bajo un poco el rostro, sin decir nada, Sakura se apoyo contra su brazo

-Perdona… Naruto… Perdona por decirte de esta forma…

Naruto le sonrió un poco

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan

Sakura sonrió con nostalgia, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba eso, Naruto le sonreía y Sakura no pudo más que secarse una lagrima y sonreír un poco tan bien, acostándose en el césped, mirando el cielo, Naruto no dijo nada, dejándola con sus pensamientos.

-Bueno… parece que a ti al menos te ha ido bien…

Dijo aun medio triste pero sintiendo que se había desahogado un poco

-Aunque… tan bien te perdiste cosas buenas… A Shikamaru y a Temari les nació una niña sabes? El ahora vive en la arena

Naruto se imagino un poco como eran Temari y Shikamaru y no pudo menos que reír al imaginárselos

-Kankuro consiguió ir tan bien a Konoha, ahora está con tu cuñada Hanabi

-Entonces ya tengo sobrinos?

-No… aun no… aunque los he visto y no creo que tarden

-Jajaja… quizás algún día lo conozca

-Seguro que sí, sino de todos modos ya viste como reaccionaron los chicos al conocerte, eres una leyenda en Konoha… si no fuera porque Sasuke lo prohibió hubieran tallado tu rostro en la montaña de los Hokagues

-Sasuke… pobre aguantar a esos ancianos

-No mucho… tan pronto acabo la misión y volvió lo nombraron Hokague, ni siquiera esperaron a saber cómo les había ido a ustedes y el… tan poco pareció muy contrariado, incluso trajo a los criminales de Taka y los nombro ninjas de la aldea, ahora está casado con esa tipa extraña Karin, es ahora ella su ayudante, los otros 2 no sé si ni siquiera que hacen, parecen ser sus guardaespaldas

Naruto gruño un poco enfadado, Sakura pensó como quitarle eso de la cabeza hasta que recordó que…

-Tan bien Lee consiguió mujer

-Ha siempre si cediste?

-No… INO SI!!!

-QUE??!!! COMO LO?...

-No preguntes pero así paso

Naruto pensó unos segundos y empezó a reírse sin saber porque, la idea de que el cejitas se hubiera ganado a una belleza así lo sorprendía, finalmente se calmo un poco

-Si… acá tan bien han pasado cosas buenas tan bien… conocí a la Mizukague, a las espadas…

-Es cierto… y hasta tienes una hija, de quien la tuviste?

-Qué??

Naruto volteo a verla sorprendido por lo que dijo Sakura, esta lo miro nerviosa

-Este… Yakumo…

-Ha, hablas de Yakumo n.n

-Si… de quien más podría ser hija? No me vayas a decir que de Sasuke

-Pues mía no es no soy Uchiha así que no se puede

-Ha dios… vaya sigues tan despistado como siempre… olvídalo… de todos modos te ha ido bien, tienes a las espadas, al menos muchas son chicas hermosas

-Bueno no siempre fue así, cuando yo llegue había otras 7, solo Saito y Kuro siguen siendo espadas

-Las cambiaste con ellas?

-Claro que no… solo que no querían que fuera alguien de Konoha quien gobernara, en esa época que la Mizukague la que derroto sola a esos 5, fue una de las ultimas cosas que pudo hacer, estaba muy enferma… creo que su muerte es lo peor que me ha pasado desde que vivo aquí… y pues, luego de que se fueron nombre a esas otras 5 espadas, todas tenían el nivel de una, solo que la ley decía que una mujer no podía ser miembro de ese escuadrón

-Hasta Yakumo?

-No… el ninja que tenía su puesto era uno llamado Karusu, pero murió y Neji se ha negado a ser una de las espadas, así que hice un torneo para que el ganador fuera la espada y Yakumo gano… las 7 espadas mientras más alto sea su número más fuerte son, fue increíble que ella llegara a ser la cuarta, pero no intervine para nada

-Entonces ella es más fuerte que Ten-Ten?? Shigure… y Yoko… y hasta ese vago tan bien?...

Sakura estaba sorprendida, sabía que en Konoha, Ten-ten era casi tan fuerte como ella, ya era Jounin para cuando se habían separado

-Sí, así es… Vago?

-Bueno eso parece…

-Jajajaja lo sé, a Tomoe casi le dio un ataque cardiaco cuando le informaron que sería su esposo

-Le informaron?

-Hay aquí (o había, solo Tomoe queda viva) un clan de ninjas, los Hayasaka… era como si fuera los Hyuga de nuestra aldea, un clan poderoso, arrogante y solo le importaban las apariencias y la fuerza… ese clan tenia incluso 2 técnicas de línea sucesoria y eran muy fuertes… pero ahora su clan estaba casi extinto, las mujeres no podían ser ninjas en su familia y el líder había muerto dejando solo a Tomoe como sucesora… así que el consejo de su clan busco al ninja soltero más poderoso que pudieron y le ordenaron casarse con él, ya se habían visto y se conocían desde antes, Saito tan bien es descendiente de una familia noble, pero aun así eran muy diferentes pero… Tomoe cumplió con su deber y Saito no le vio inconveniente tener una novia tan hermosa y así quedaron… como ninguno se quejo, aunque sabía que Tomoe estaba siendo obligada, no pude hacer nada

-Sí, eso hubiera pasado contigo si no fuera porque ya amabas a Hinnata

-si… aunque creo que tan poco me hubiera negado, Hinnata era muy hermosa y femenina… no como ciertas chicas que conozco

-Ha si? Pues perdona por no ser tan linda

Sakura se cruzo de hombros desviando la mirada

-Jeje lo siento Sakura-chan

-No… Naruto gracias…

-He?

-Tienes una vida aquí, verdad? Basta con oírte hablar para saber que eres feliz

-Si… creo que así es

-Es un peligro entonces que mis estudiantes y yo estemos vivos, es más, tan grande es que podría provocar una guerra… si se supiera que el Kyubi lo tiene la aldea de la niebla, que sigue aquí el único que podía enfrentar a Sasuke, que la sangre Uchiha tan bien crece aquí lejos de su vigilancia… y me dejaste vivir a mí y a los chicos

-No creo que pudiera matarte Sakura-chan…

Naruto se levanto

-De eso si estoy seguro, jamás te haría daño

Sakura sonrió, levantándose tan bien

-Sigues siendo igual de tonto sabias?

Se llevo una mano al pecho recordando todo el daño que le había hecho el rubio sin saberlo y ahora pensaba… que quizás se lo había hecho ella misma por ser tan cerrada, pero no tenia caso mencionárselo

-Quizás yo lo soy mas –Dijo Sakura, hablando para si misma-

-He, por qué?

-Por nada… me muestras la ciudad

-He claro, vamos

Naruto camino a su lado

-Aunque veo que tan bien has cambiado

Naruto miraba a Sakura, más que nada su gran escote, esta se puso totalmente roja… 2 segundos después un gran hoyo estaba en el suelo con Naruto dentro

-Vaya… sigues siendo igual

-perdona… Sakura…. Chan…

Sakura lo miro y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Ok, Naruto-kun

Se levanto

-Bueno que podía esperar del discípulo de Jiraya

-Y tu de Tsunade

Sakura se puso roja

-Sí y como soy como mi maestra iré a bajarme la sorpresa con una borrachera… vienes?

-Ok, sígueme, te diré donde es bueno

-He? Jajaja desde cuando te emborrachas

-Desde que supe que había enviudado

Sakura sonrió un poco sintiendo como se golpeaba un poco su corazón aun así sonrió

-Ahora a celebrar el reencuentro

-Jajaja vamos

Empezaron a caminar de regreso a la ciudad…

Horas después, Sakura y Naruto caminaban en la oscuridad, totalmente rojos, Sakura había olvidado el detalle de preguntar dónde estaba la casa de Tomoe y Naruto la había llevado… después de 20 intentos la había encontrado al fin, Sakura camino un poco tambaleándose sujetando al marco de la puerta

-Qué vergüenza… llegar así ahora… a esta hora y con alguien que me dará alojamiento…

-Tranquila está todo bien Sakura…

Dijo Naruto hablando, hubiera parecido serio si no fuera por que Sakura estaba a 3 metros a la izquierda del lugar donde Naruto creía que estaba, Sakura rio un poco

-Bueno Naruto… adiós…

Dijo tambaleándose, entrando a la casa, antes de entrar, Sakura se volteo mirando a Naruto

-Que pasa…

-estoy borracha Naruto…

Dijo Sakura y tomo a Naruto dándole un beso en los labios, se separo ambos se tambaleaban, totalmente rojos

-Toy borracha… fue por eso… adiós…

Dijo Sakura retrocediendo, Tomoe estaba detrás de ella y abrió la puerta, Sakura estaba demasiado ida como para notarlo y solo entro mientras Tomoe cerraba la puerta, Naruto la miro un poco aun tambaleándose y camino un poco, hacía años que no tomaba así… ni sabía que sentir por el beso de Sakura, tambaleándose, se dejo caer contra una barda, mirando al cielo esperando a que se le pasara un poco el mareo miro su mano

-Así que así fue… y me beso… y… y si estas…

Naruto empezó a llorar mirando la sortija

-Si estabas muerta mi amor… si si lo estabas… perdóname… perdóname…

Naruto empezó a llorar mientras se quitaba la sortija apretándola contra su pecho…

Y acá esta el nuevo capitulo XD

Quise poner a Sakura en parte como la segunda Tsunade, pero creo que tan bien en parte le queda esa personalidad, espero que les haya gustado

Ya se que tiene muchos nombres y personajes nuevos, pero en realidad, se me hace muy aburrido hacer un fic entero de solo 2 personas y como a veces batallo para usar ciertos personajes (Que simplemente no me sale como son) prefiero crear los mismos… además de que a fuerza tenia que haber ninjas desconocidos en la niebla

Momento NaruSaku hay fue uno pequeño, pero si pondré muchos momentos así, total el fic es para eso.

Y tan bien habrá lemon, o mas bien Hentai, que una mañana tengo es hacer un poco calientes a mis personajes, mas que nada a las chicas, será mas o menso con en el de aprendiendo a quererte.

Ese fic, no tiene continuación, por varios problemas que tuve en esa época ya no pude seguir escribiéndolo, así que por ahora así ha quedado aunque de vez en cuando pienso en si continuarlo o no x.x


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura se encontraba dormida, cuando empezó a sentir una fuerte luz en su rostro, abrió los ojos recibiendo el destello del sol directo en ellos, se levanto gruñendo, su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar y veía pequeñas estrellitas, finalmente logro enfocar a Tomoe

-Ha… Tomoe…

-Lamento despertarla… yo… ya es medio día

-Ha si?.... Yo… iré enseguida, gracias…

Sakura se levanto, para darse una buena ducha helada, haber si lograba despejarse, un poco después salió, aun con resaca, con una bata que le había prestado Tomoe… era raro que se emborrachara, pero cuando estaba feliz bebía y descubrir que Naruto seguía vivo… bueno!... recordaba el beso… se sonrojo suavemente al recordarlo… sorprendida de que pensar en Naruto la pusiera nerviosa después de tantos años… se preguntaba si había significado algo para Naruto… o tan siquiera si lo recordaría… se prometió a sí misma no decírselo a Naruto, el decidiría que hacer después…

La casa de los Arashi era del mismo estilo que la de Neji y Ten-ten, una casa grande y lúgubre debido a su soledad, aunque con capacidad para albergar a media aldea dentro, las partes que había visto Sakura estaban limpias y cuidadas y Sakura reconocía perfectamente los gustos de Tomoe en los adornos de las paredes, finalmente llego a un comedor, había un desayuno en la mesa, aun caliente, Tomoe se encontraba sentada esperándola, Sakura suspiro sentándose junto a ella

-Tomoe… disculpa por lo que sucedió… yo… no debí llegar ebria…

-Usted es… la que fue compañera de equipo de Lord Mizukague… no es verdad?

-Yo… si hace mucho…

-Durante años creyó que estaba muerto… luego regresa así… creo que tan bien me pondría igual

Dijo y después se puso roja

-Ha… bueno si tu lo dices… pero es tu casa y…

-Y la suya, durante el tiempo que usted quiera, Lord Mizukague nos ha ayudado mucho, a mi señor y a mi… así que no se preocupe por nada

Dijo sonando decidida por primera vez desde que Sakura la conociera, Sakura suspiro, aunque le agradaba tener a una amiga en ese lugar

-Bueno… creo que iré a conocer la aldea… mi ropa

-Ha es que… estaba sucia y tenía sangre y pues… la están lavando… le prestare algo mío pero le… eto…

Se movió las manos frente al pecho poniéndose más colorada, Sakura entendió… le iba a apretar

-No te preocupes, solo mientras vamos a una tienda a que me compre algo

-Si… esto… bueno mi señor me dijo… tan bien si necesita dinero…

Sakura suspiro y asintió, parece que hasta que lograra establecerse hay y conseguir que hacer dependería mucho de Tomoe y Naruto, se sentía en parte inútil, finalmente asintió, prometiéndose hablar con Naruto, quizás le diera alguna mision sencilla, lo suficiente para no tener que pedir prestado, tomo la taza de té y sintió un olor extraño en el.

-Eto… le puse… bueno algo para… su… cruda? Mi señor lo toma cuando amanece así

Sakura la miro suspicaz, pero no tenía motivos para desconfiar de Tomoe, excepto que esta había agarrado la tapa de una cacerola cercana, Sakura tomo un trago y lo escupió todo, jamás hacia pensado que algo podía saber tan horrible, levanto la mirada y vio que Tomoe se había cubierto muy a tiempo con la tapa de la cacerola y estaba seca

-QUE RAYOS ME DISTE??

-Algo que la curo

Sakura abrió los ojos y se llevo la mano a la cabeza, ya no le dolía ni se sentía mareada

-Vaya si funciono

-Si… saldré en 30 minutos, podemos ir juntas y la llevare a donde pueda comprar algo

Sakura asintió, un rato después las 3 bajaban de un carruaje, a Sakura se le había hecho excesivo llevar algo así, hasta que Tomoe le recordó que estaría hay un buen tiempo y necesitaría muchas cosas además de cosas para sus estudiantes y finalmente Sakura accedió, mirando la tienda que estaba frente a ellos…

Naruto estaba en su escritorio, pálido y con ojeras además de un gran dolor de cabeza, mientras escuchaba a Neji y Saito e Ikei… o más bien a Neji porque Saito estaba igual que el e Ikei no parecía prestar atención, perdido en sus pensamientos

-Encontramos otra de las guaridas, como la que tu y las chicas encontraron ayer, las destruimos, pero los ninjas que estaban en ellas no dijeron nada, ni siquiera bajo tortura, creo que sinceramente desconocían por que les habían ordenado reunirse en ese punto… como si fuera una distracción o planean echarnos la culpa de ataques para provocar una guerra

Naruto asintió, ya había pensado en eso, en esos días Ninjas rebeldes habían estado reuniéndose y formando pequeños campos de entrenamiento a lo largo de las fronteras de esa nación con otras naciones ninjas atacando a ninjas al azar en sus territorios, Naruto sabía que eso era grave, más que nada para mantener a la aldea sin ninjas del exterior, aun con todo eso, no parecía demasiado interesado, aunque Neji se veía mucho más enérgico que de costumbre

-Encontraron otros indicios o prisioneros? –Naruto-

-Nada… aunque estaban preparados para tenerlos

Naruto se levanto sonriendo un poco

-Bueno ya veremos qué hacer cuando tengamos más información, eso es trabajo de Ikei…rastreen los lugares más cercanos a las fronteras, pero solo los puntos entre una nación a otra, omitan aquellos que son parte de naciones que no son ninjas

-Si

Ikei se levanto desapareciendo en una pequeña nube de humo

-Bueno y como estuvo?

Dijo Saito levantándose, repentinamente animado

-Y como estuvo que?

Dijo mirando burlón a Neji

-He? Estuvo qué? –Naruto-

-Jajaja no lo notas? Trae una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (o la versión Hyuga de una) anda bien animado, con muchas energías, relajado… ESTE AL FIN SE TIRO A TEN-TEN!!!

-En verdad?

Naruto se levanto mientras Neji deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra

-JAJAJA YA ERA HORA CREIAMOS QUE ERAS GAY!!!

Naruto le dio una buena palmada en la espalda, Neji salto fulminándolo a los 2 con la mirada

-Y bien? Porque no dirás que tu esposa es fea –Saito-

-Y le trae ganas desde Konoha

Neji se puso totalmente rojo, sin decir nada, mientras los otros 2 reían a más no poder, finalmente suspiro resignándose, cuando vio el reloj

-Naruto… es medio día…

Naruto vio el reloj poniéndose nervioso de inmediato

-Es cierto… Jajaja ahora que recuerdo Naruto tan bien tiene a una chica neurótica tras sus huesos

-Me está diciendo neurótica señor Arashi?

Saito retrocedió de golpe, Yakumo estaba tras de ella

-Maestro… la practica

-No puedes tener piedad de mi? Estoy crudo T.T

-No ¬_¬ Eso le pasa por borracho

-Pero…

-Vamos, y no le perdonare si le gano

Yakumo jalo a Naruto de la oreja

-AUXILIO!!!

La puerta se cerro y esta vez incluso Neji se rio

-Vaya… parece que Naruto tan bien tiene mujer que le mande –Saito-

-Yakumo tiene bien en claro que no la ve como mujer si no como hija –Neji-

-Aun así es divertido

-Si…

Los 2 se quedaron viendo sin decir nada

-Ok vete con Ten-ten

Neji se puso rojo… pero abrió la ventana y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo mientras Saito se reía a más no poder.

Naruto y Yakumo habían bajado ya la arena, pero Naruto…

-No puedo T.T

-Maestro… vamos…

-Pero… ya eres parte de las 7 espadas, eres una jounin, ya no necesitas que te entrene

-Ha no? En todas nuestras prácticas aun no logro ni siquiera tocarlo!!

-Sí pero… pero yo…

-Vaya Naruto te has vuelto muy caprichoso

Naruto volteo, sintiendo como se ponía totalmente rojo, Sakura caminaba hacia él, vestía unos jeans algo apretados, con un estuche para los kunais en el muslo derecho, traía una camisa roja de tirantes que enmarcaba sus pechos en un gran escote haciéndolos lucir mucho mas y dejaba a la vista su ombligo, mientras la bandana de la niebla cubría en su brazo el tatuaje de Konoha y tenía una cadena de plata en el cuello con un medallón de la aldea de la niebla, detrás estaba Tomoe, totalmente roja, aunque más por la apariencia de Sakura que por algo que hubiera hecho ella

-Es culpa suya señorita Sakura, usted se lo llevo? –Yakumo-

-En serio? Porque según recuerdo el me llevo a mí.. me emborracho y…

-Y?

Yakumo se puso totalmente roja volteando a ver alternativamente a Sakura y Naruto hasta que por la risa de ambos supo que era una broma, Naruto sonrió mirando a Sakura… recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior… pero no sabía si era por el alcohol o por algo mas…

-AUN ASI POR USTED MI MAESTRO ESTA ASI!!!

Sakura sonrió, la chica actuaba como una adolecente caprichosa

-Por qué no pruebas el remedio de Tomoe?

-Ni loco vuelvo a probar eso!!! Una vez me lo trague

Sakura prefirió no imaginar que paso después

-Pero así no puede practicar –Yakumo-

-Pero si ya eres muy fuerte, es jounin no?

Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto este asintió

-Yakumo es fuerte, pero no sabe Taijutsu ni tiene fuerza fisica, depende mucho del sharingan para todo, aun en modo senin, quiero que aprenda a pelear sin usarlo… oye Sakura-chan es mejor que yo en el taijutsu, practica con ella hoy

-Con ella?...

Yakumo la miro un poco decepcionada, Sakura arqueo una ceja molesta, esa niña se creía mejor que ella?

-No te rías Yakumo, ella empato una pelea con Shigure

Yakumo abrió mucho los ojos mirándola sorprendida, mientras Sakura se sacaba de su bolsillo unos guantes poniéndoselos en sus manos sonriéndole, Yakumo se volteo poniéndose en posición de defensa se lanzo contra Sakura, solo necesitaba tocar su piel (algo no muy difícil por la ropa de esta) y podría absorber su chakra como la ultima vez, eso pensaba cuando de pronto su brazo fue desviado hacia un lado, apenas alcanzo a mirar cuando Sakura la tomaba del rostro tirándola al suelo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada

-Jajajaja te gano esta vez –Naruto-

Yakumo se hiso a un lado rápido y volvió a atacar a Sakura, esta se dio cuenta de que Yakumo solo lanzaba golpes al azar, largos, tratando mas de golpearla con sus brazos que con sus manos, Sakura solo esquivaba los golpes y esta vez, golpeo a Yakumo levemente en la boca del estomago, esta retrocedió alarmada, un golpe así en una pelea real normalmente era letal

-Como… como puede?...

-Yakumo, no te distraigas

Yakumo miro a Naruto, se notaba bastante nerviosa, parecía no entender que pasaba

-Jajajaja Yakumo, Sakura era una de las mejores ninja en Taijutsu de la aldea, no podrás ganarle fácilmente

-Eso veremos…

Yakumo activo su sharingan

-No te pongas seria es una práctica –Naruto-

-Déjala, creo que ya vi su problema y puedo aprovechar para mostrárselo

-Mmm… de acuerdo

Yakumo se puso en posición, sabiendo que ahora podría ver cada movimiento de Sakura, cuando vio que el chakra de esta empesaba a correr mucho más rápido por todo su cuerpo, jamás había visto a alguien con tanto chakra

-Como?

-Haya voy

Vio que el chakra de Sakura paso de golpe hacia sus piernas, la vio correr hacia ella y puso su mano para bloquear el golpe… pero para cuando su mano llego el puño de Sakura ya había impactado en la frente de Yakumo, esta retrocedió adolorida y vio que Sakura le lanzaba otro golpe, se movió para detenerlo, pero de nuevo fue más lenta recibiendo el golpe en el estomago, Sakura la sujeto detrás y a pesar de que Yakumo veía y adivinaba perfectamente lo que haría, no pudo hacer nada cuando Sakura la tiro contra el suelo, cayendo Yakumo de espaldas, esta se levanto, fijándose que no estaba demasiado lastimada, Sakura y Naruto reían, Sakura no se veía ni en lo más mínimo agitada

-Por… porque…

-Por que eres débil –Sakura-

-He vencido a cientos de oponentes, soy una de las espadas de la niebla

-Sí, lo sé, pero ser poderosa y ser fuerte no son lo mismo, tú tienes la fuerza física del modo ermitaño, el sharingan y cientos de jutsus, pero jamás has entrenado tu cuerpo salvo los entrenamientos ninjas básicos, tu cuerpo no tiene condición, por eso aunque tus ojos vean los movimientos de taijutsu en un combate tu cuerpo no será capaz de seguirlos… en una pelea real aunque te hubieras podido cubrir mi golpe, solo con la fuerza te hubiera roto el brazo, que es tan frágil como el de cualquier adolecente

Yakumo se miro el brazo, pensativa

-Usted se ve igual que yo

-Ha si?

Sakura le tendió el brazo, aunque el de Sakura se veía casi igual, Yakumo noto la dureza de sus músculos debajo de este con solo tocarlo y supo la diferencia.

-Bueno creo que ahora ya sabes que entrenamiento debes hacer Yakumo –Sakura-

-Por qué no pude absorber su energía, maestro?

Naruto se levanto parecía que ya se le había pasado la cruda

-Pues, porque jamás tocaste la piel de Sakura, ella desvió todos tus golpes con sus guantes

Yakumo sonrió un poco irónica, Sakura la había vencido con algo tan simple…

-Bueno… yo este…

Miro a Sakura y luego a Naruto, sin saber que decir, Sakura pensó que estaba pensando rápidamente una excusa para quedarse con ellos, cuando Tomoe interfirió

-Señorita Yakumo… este… los libros que le preste… los necesito

-Si pero tengo que cuidar… digo entrenar con mi maestro…

-Ha, pero si Tomoe los necesita la mocosa no tiene por qué negarse

Saito había aparecido detrás de Yakumo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza esta se movió asustada

-Señor!! Este… buenos días…. –Tomoe-

-Bueno Tomoe, que dices si la llevamos? Vamos regresa lo que te prestamos

-Pero pero pero… -Yakumo-

-Ayúdame Tomoe, quieres?

-Si señor

Cada uno agarro a Yakumo del brazo llevándose literalmente arrastrando mientras Sakura y Naruto los miraban nerviosos

-Vaya… al menos se llevan bien

-Y me libre de ella

-Jajajaja tanta lata te da?

-A veces

-Oye y mis estudiantes?

-No los viste? Vinieron hace horas pensé que los habías visto antes

-Ha pues… estaba este… ocupada jeje

-Si quieres verlos, no sé donde estén Touma o Moria, pero Jhun está en la escuela

-Escuela?

-Sígueme… según Yoko, ya trato de escapar 15 veces

-He?... pero qué escuela?

Un rato después, Sakura y Naruto se acercaban a un edificio, era un edificio grande, que empezaba con jardines y cruzaba un arroyuelo, prácticamente al lado de la muralla de la aldea, Sakura vio que Jhun corría hacia ella, al parecer Tomoe tan bien se había encargado de su ropa ya que en vez de traer el traje que usaba en las misiones traía un ancho kimono negro bordado con flores blancas, aun así corría asustada

-AYUDEME SAKURA-SENSEI!!!!

Sakura no lograba entender que pasaba, cuando una gran cantidad de niños apareció de debajo de la tierra saltando sobre ella, nerviosa Sakura vio como se hacía una pequeña nubecita de humo, al disiparse vio que Jhun estaba bien atada

-Maestra la atrapamos la atrapamos!!! –Niño-

-Bien hecho chicos

Yoko caminaba tranquilamente hacia los chicos, saludando a Sakura y Naruto al pasar

-Chicos, ya han saludado al Mizukague y a la señorita? Ella es la señorita Sakura

Los niños se pusieron en fila y saludaron a coro, acepto uno que mantenía bien sujeta a Jhun

-Ha hola chicos… este… que le haces a mi alumna?

-Ha, pues le dije que si podía escapar mientras me ayudaba a dar clases, sería fácil atravesar la muralla y así podría irse como dijo Mizukague-sama –Yoko-

-Yoko es la directora de la escuela de la aldea, estos son el grupo del que está encargada, les enseña lo básico –Naruto-

-Vaya parece que te agarraron de practica –Sakura-

Jhun la miro suplicante, mientras uno de los niños acababa de amordazarle la boca, finalmente entre 5 se la llevaron cargando, Sakura la miro nerviosa, pero no tenía intenciones de echarles a perder el juego a los niños, se acerco a Yoko.

-Qué raro que un miembro de un grupo como las 7 espadas este como maestra

-Ha, es que no soy un miembro activo, ya estoy retirada, pero a falta de un reemplazo aun soy una, pero desde hace tiempo que soy la directora de este lugar, quieren pasar?

-Sakura-chan solo quería ver cómo estaban sus estudiantes, pero ni Shigure ni Kuro están en la aldea, así que la traje al menos a que viera a Jhun

-Por que trata tanto de escapar, he? –Sakura-

-Ha, porque le dije que si salía de los límites de la escuela no la detendría para cruzar la muralla, así podría regresar

Sakura asintió sonriendo, agradecida por que Yoko no hubiera mencionado que eran de Konoha

-Bueno no se queden hay, pasen, los chicos ahora tienen educación física y ya saben que harán, así que no tengo porque vigilarlos

-Y que harán? –Sakura-

De lejos se oyó

-CACERIA!!!! –Niños-

-AYUDA!!! –Jhun-

-He… pensándolo bien no quiero saberlo…

Entraron a la escuela, Sakura estaba sorprendida de que la escuela fuera casi una copia de la que había en la escuela de Konoha, con una diferencia, había un gran edifico al lado donde los alumnos dormían y comían y según lo que le conto Yoko, los alumnos vivían en ese lugar, aunque podían ser visitados por sus padres tanto como quisieran y se iban a casa los fines de semana.

-No sabía que era tan grande… aunque había oído de que los ninjas de esta aldea se criaban entre ellos y eran obligados a matarse entre si como examen final

-Después de la ultima guerra ninja intentaron volverlo a hacer, pero Naruto no permitió el examen final, aunque lo del internado si, y fue buena idea, los equipos se forman después del primer año de estudios y practican juntos así que cuando se gradúan son muy unidos y ya están perfectamente balanceados –Yoko-

-Vaya quien diría que podías pensar en todo eso

Sakura volteo hacia Naruto sonriéndole, este se sonrojo un poco

-Oye hablando de mi retiro… he oído que fuiste capaz de darle pelea a Shigure… Mizukague, que tal si ella me reemplaza como espada de la niebla?

-Qué?! Pero… si yo ni siquiera soy de aquí, además por que hablas de retirarte

-Ya estoy cansada de batallas, las he vivido durante demasiados años

-Vamos no eres mayor que yo

-Eso crees? Sígueme

La siguieron hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía una oficina, Yoko se acerco y tomo una foto mostrándosela a Sakura, esta la vio y casi la deja caer de la impresión

-Co…. Como…

La foto era antigua y parecía estarse desintegrando por el tiempo, aunque estaba muy bien cuidada, en ella aparecía Yoko cargando a un niño en sus rodillas, Sakura había visto fotos familiares de Tsunade en esos años y sabia quien era ese niño… el primer Hokague

-Cuando esa fotografía se tomo yo ya tenía más de 150 años de edad

-Como… cómo pudiste estar viva tantos años?... siglos…

-Se que te diste cuenta cuando me diste la mano, de que mi cuerpo no es común y corriente… Yo nací cuando existía un Shinobi llamado el sabio de los 6 caminos, Sakura… vi nacer al Ninjutsu

-El sabio de los 6 caminos…

Sakura se sentó, ella por alguna razón sabía que Yoko no mentía

-Muchas de las técnicas que el creo aun son desconocidas, por ser demasiado poderosas o porque jamás las enseño, una de ellas era mi kekegenkai, que lo aprendí de el directamente… fui capaz de reemplazar el calcio de mis huesos por acero, las células de mi piel se endurecieron y dejaron de desgastarse y el oxigeno dejo de dañarlas

Sakura asintió, tenía sentido, ya que lo que provocaba la vejes era precisamente el desgaste de las células y su imposibilidad de regenerarse por completo para siempre, si alguien lograba eso, literalmente obtendría la juventud eterna pero jamás había escuchado que alguien lo hubiera logrado antes.

-He visto la era de guerra cuando se creó el Ninjutsu, después cuando las 4 naciones ninja se formaron, después cuando las aldeas se formaron y todas las grandes guerras ninja… ya estoy cansada de batallas y por eso quiero retirarme, aunque sea por poco tiempo será mucho para mí.

-Pero… debe haber shinobis mas calificados que yo no… podrían elegir…

-Hace tiempo hice un trato con Lord Mizukague… mi sucesor lo escogería yo y la escojo a usted mientras este en la aldea

-Pero….

-Es una buena idea, se que tienes las habilidades, además no estarías en peligro estando con otro grupo de ninjas ya que las 7 espadas solo trabajan con migo

-Bueno… de acuerdo lo hare

Dijo sonriéndole a Naruto

-Muy bien Sakura-chan… creo que vas a trabajar para mi un tiempo entonces

-Te lo agradezco

Dijo inclinándose un poco, Naruto se puso totalmente rojo y Yoko ahogo una risa

-POR QUE TODO MUNDO SE PONE ROJO CUANDO ME INCLINO!!!

-Ha… puedo decirte… -Yoko-

-Dime *-*

-NO SE LO DIGAS!!! –Naruto-

Yoko le susurro unas cosas a Sakura, está bajo a ver su escote, poniéndose roja poco a poco…

-Na… Na… NARUTO!!! VOY A MATARTE!!!!

-espera sa…

Naruto salió volando por la ventana debido al puñetazo en la cara de Sakura, esta salto por la ventana persiguiéndolo, volteándose un segundo antes

-Gracias –Sakura-

Yoko la vio desaparecer por la ventana mirándola nerviosa

-Cielos… creo que no debí decírselo…

Un poco más adelante, Yakumo y Saito cargaban con un montón de libros…

-Vamos… ya abrí la puerta, adelante… por favor… -Tomoe-

-Cielos… no recordaba que pesaban tanto… -Yakumo-

-Venimos prestándotelos desde que te enseñaron a leer –Saito-

-Por que carga tan pocos? –Yakumo-

Yakumo miro con rencor a Saito, a diferencia de la torre de más de 30 libros que cargaba ella Saito solo llevaba 5

-No que tenias que aumentar tu fuerza física?

-PERO A ESTO NO SE REFERIA SEÑOR ARASHI!!!

Al reaccionar así, casi se le caen los libros y los sujeto muy apenas

-Señorita Yakumo, tenga cuidado por favor, si? Los libros son muy valiosos

-Si… cielos estuvo cerca… Y eso?

-He? Parece una nube de polvo… -Saito-

-Es… mi maestro?

Dijo Yakumo mirando fijamente

-QUITENSE QUITENSE QUITENSE!!!!!!!!!!

-He?...

Yakumo volteo, tanto Saito como Tomoe habían desaparecido volteo ¡¡Naruto estaba justo frente a ella pero sin detenerse!!!

-Maestro!!!

Unos segundos después, Sakura pasaba tras Naruto saltando a Yakumo

-Lo siento Yakumo te compensare después! –Sakura-

-Ha…. Que tragedia…

Tomoe corrió hacia Yakumo que estaba en el suelo cubierta de libros

-No… estoy bien…

-Mis libros… -Tomoe-

-Tus… libros…?

Yakumo vio todos los libros tirados y enterregados

-Lastima creo que Yakumo tendrá que pagarlos… dijimos que eran valiosos

-Pero… pero… pero… fue por mi maestro…

-Señorita Yakumo… mi señor no tiro nada… el descuido fue de usted…

-Pero…

-Bueno no te preocupes tenemos muchas cosas que puedes hacer para pagarlos –Saito-

Tomoe y Saito se acercaron a Yakumo lentamente…

Naruto se detuvo varios kilómetros más adelante jadeando rápidamente, detrás de el Sakura se acerco en el mismo estado, dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza a Naruto

-Te has vuelto más rápido…

Dijo aparando el cabello de su rostro, con su piel brillando suavemente por el sudor

-Me sigues atrapando de todos modos

Dijo empezando a caminar lentamente, Sakura se puso a su lado

-Pues como ahora sabes que te sigo atrapando mas te vale que no sigas sonrojándote al verme

-Me sonrojo al verte desde antes de que las tuvieras, así que no me culpes

Sakura se sonrojo un poco y Naruto le sonrió dándole un pequeño coscorrón

-Oye…

-Ahora te sonrojaste tu Sakura-chan

-Y? Yo si puedo sonrojarme cuando me elogia un chico gua… ha,… en donde estamos?

-Ha, no lo se, corrimos mu… oye espera que decías?

-Ha… nada nada Naruto

Dijo Sakura evitando mirarlo, aunque sonreía

-Bueno… y como volvemos a la aldea?

-No tengo la menor idea…

-QUE??!!

-Jeje… solo salimos corriendo no me fije ni por donde iba y hubo una parte donde el paisaje cambio de repente, no recuerdas?

-Pedazo de!!!

Sakura se acerco a Naruto tomándolo de la camisa, mientras Naruto sonreía nervioso tratando de calmarla, finalmente lo soltó

-Ahora que hacemos?

-Pues… podemos seguir adelante, apenas es medio día, no creo que haya problema o si Sakura-chan?

-Pues… si eso creo…

Dijo pensativa, mirando al lugar al que habían llegado, un arrollo bajaba desde una colina cercana y todo el lugar parecía ser una gran pradera, a lo lejos se veía un pueblo

-Es muy diferente a la aldea

-No, solo han quitado la parte de jungla para poner plantaciones… vamos al pueblo, si es alguno conocido podríamos hallar como regresar

-Bueno… esta bien vamos…

Dijo Sakura, aun no muy convencida caminando tras el

-Naruto… por que están tan ocupados los miembros de las 7 espadas, y a donde había ido Neji, que no había podido estar con Ten-ten ni en sus dos primeras semanas de casados?

-Mmm ha habido problemas últimamente… tu viste donde estaban tu y los chicos… hay varios ninjas que intentaron tomarse el poder luego de que la Mizukague murió y yo fui nombrado, aunque solo las 7 espadas sabían que yo era de Konoha, sus seguidores siguen con la idea de que ellos debieron ser los que gobernaran… además después de la guerra ninja de Madara, varios ninja renegados huyeron a este país creyendo que seria el mas debilitado y siguen por la zona, eso nos da muchos problemas… últimamente hay muchos ataques a pequeños pueblos o encontramos bases de estos, pero es algo que solo los 7 y yo nos hemos encargado de manejar

-Por qué?

-Por que en una de las guaridas que encontré, habían 7 shinobis con el símbolo de Konoha en sus bandanas… eran ninjas de nuestra aldea, Sakura

-No entiendo… yo no había oído nada de eso en Konoha

Naruto se encogió de hombros

-Era obvio, Yakumo dijo que te vio a ti y a tus estudiantes desde lejos, en la celda, no hubieran estado presos si supieran algo de ello, además la aldea no usa otros shinobis si los propios bastan para una misión

-No se… usar a otros es el tipo de cosas que Sasuke hace ahora…

-Jajaja aun enamorada?

Dijo Naruto mirándola, Sakura lo miro sin saber que decir, ahora que recordaba, hasta el día de esa mision, jamás Sakura le había dicho que había dejado de amar a Sasuke hacia ya mucho tiempo…

-hace mucho que no…

-Ardida por que tu amor se caso con alguien mas?

-Ha…

Sakura miro a Naruto

-Si… pero aun no me rindo

Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a Naruto, este no supo porque pero se sonrojo ante esa sonrisa, Sakura camino hacia el poblado

-Oye te vas a quedar ahí? Recuerda que yo no conozco el país

-He?... a si espérame Sakura-chan!!!

-Anda tortuga

Dijo Sakura mirándolo

-Te comportas como un niño

-Y tu como una chica caprichosa

-Pues soy una chica!!!

-Caprichosa?

-Quieres ser un niño muerto?

Sakura apretó el puño haciendo tronar sus huesos, Naruto trago saliva y Sakura rio un poco

-me desquitare contigo… -Naruto-

Dijo Naruto sonriéndole, mientras caminaban en camino a la aldea

-Ha si? Y como?

Naruto pensó tanto que Sakura casi podía escuchar su cerebro trabajando, cuando ambos se detuvieron de golpe, la aldea estaba a unos 200 metros y el viento corría hacia ellos

-Naruto…

-Lo sé, huele a sangre

Sakura y Naruto empezaron a correr hacia la aldea, cuando se desviaron rápidamente, llegando a una casa cercana, abrieron la puerta… 5 ninjas estaban muertos en el suelo, ambos caminaron con cuidado y Sakura se inclino sobre uno de los cadáveres

-CUIDADO!!!

Ambos salieron saltando rápidamente, la casa entera estallo, Sakura movió rápidamente las manos y 4 enormes paredes de roca aparecieron alrededor de la casa, ahogando la explosión, ambos respiraban agitados, mas por la súbita impresión que por el esfuerzo, mirándose alarmados

-Naruto…

-Que ocurre Sakura?

-Tienes problemas…

Sakura le mostro una bandana ensangrentada, de uno de los cadáveres… era una bandana de Konoha…

Touma caminaba al lado de Shigure por las afueras de la aldea, hacia ya un buen rato que no venia el rastro de ninguna persona, el lugar al que Shigure lo llevaba era dentro de un espeso bosque donde ni siquiera se veía la luz del sol, algunos árboles estaban llenos de serpientes, mientras que cientos de insectos caminaban por las hojas y rocas y el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas, secas y nuevas, a pesar de eso Touma había notado que Shigure no hacia ningún ruido al pasar, hasta que llegaron a una casa grande y tétrica, el jardín era muy amplio y sombrío, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras y parecía abandona, cuando Shigure la abrió, la puerta rechino lentamente

-Entra…

-ha… si… si está bien…

-Y cuidado donde pisas o te morirás

-Me moriré??!!

Touma camino un poco y Shigure rápidamente lo tomo de la camisa jalándolo hacia atrás, en ese momento varias lanzas salieron del piso, tan cerca de Touma que se rasgo un poco su camisa

-Te lo advertí…

-Que.. que este lugar…

-Aquí vivo yo… la casa… del clan Kousaka…

Shigure camino sin vacilar y Touma, mirándola atentamente, empezó a caminar tras ella, procurando reproducir punto por punto los pasos de la mujer, Shigure sonreía sin mirarlo, acercándose a una habitación la abrió, era un dojo lugar sombrío y lúgubre, aunque estaba limpio y cuidado, parecía un sitio abandonado por la decoración y las sombras

-Aquí entrenaras… fuera de estas habitaciones… no estarás a salvo debes recordarlo… lo que te enseñare no será a matar, ni será a mejorar armas…

-Entonces para que me trajiste? Pensé que me enseñarías a diseñar y mejorar armas como lo que me mostraste!!!

Shigure camino y tomo una espada de madera, sin filo, que se encontraba en la pared, en el centro del dojo había un tronco, puesto en el aparentemente para practicar, Shigure volteo a mirarlo y girándose rápidamente golpeo el tronco con la espada de madera, Touma abrió los ojos sorprendido, la espada entraba con facilidad en el tronco, antes de que Touma asimilara lo que había ocurrido, la parte superior del tronco había salido volando y caído pesadamente al lado, Touma se acerco a mirarlo, estaba perfectamente cortado… como una sierra, jamás había visto un corte así excepto una vez en que Kakashi había cortado una roca con el chidori… no, pensó, se engañaba, ese corte era mucho mas fino que el chidori, volteo a ver a Shigure, asombrado

-De nada sirve ser un maestro en las armas… si no eres maestro de ti mismo… eso te enseñare a hacerte un arma tu mismo…

Le alargo la espada de madera, Touma la tomo, a pesar de lo que las armas eran su especialidad, jamás había practicado con ninguna, en sus misiones se había limitado a diseñar o forjar armas de ocasión para sorprender al enemigo, de mala calidad para ser usadas por sorpresa y además, su maestra siempre lo protegía cuando fallaban…

-Si Shigure-sensei, en donde empiezo?

Shigure se sentó mirándolo fijamente

-Cuéntame tu vida…

Touma la miro un poco extrañado y Shigure se puso roja, hasta que suspiro

-Mientras practicamos… ponte en posición de combate

-Y cual es esa?

-Una donde te sientas cómodo… donde no creas dejar puntos débiles y donde creas que puedes golpear, intenta hacerlo con cuidado, piensa en los golpes que puedo darte

Touma la miro extrañado y se puso en una posición que se le ocurrió, Shigure lo miro y le movió un poco los pies y las manos, luego poniéndose frente a el tomo un papel enrollándolo poniéndose de lado adelantando el papel como si fuera una espada de esgrima

-Aprende a defenderte, piensa en cómo puedes golpearme o como puedes evitar que te golpe yo… si este papel se dobla es porque te acabo de matar

Dijo lanzando un pequeño ataque contra el, Touma se hiso para atrás pero el papel lo golpeo en el pecho doblándose suavemente.

-Otra vez, ahora!

Touma se puso en posición mientras Shigure volvía a embestirlo, Touma no se imaginaba por que, mientras empezaban a luchar, este se movía casi por instinto ni tan poco porque Shigure sonreía y sus ojos brillaban un poco…

Y pues acá esta el nuevo capitulo

Ya en los próximos pondré hasta donde llegaron Naruto y Sakura, solo quería que se dieran una escapada XD

Para los que tenían duda, Yakumo si es hija de Naruto pero adoptada, ya puse que de echo la encontraron en una antigua guarida de Akatsuki, solo aclaro por que me preguntaron, ya los siguientes capítulos empezara el narusaku y tmb. el hentai

Si les gusto dejen reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto y Sakura saltaban por entre los árboles con varias sombras a su alrededor, ya no conversaban ni sonreían, habían encontrado un rastro y lo seguían cada quien metido en sus pensamientos, más que nada Sakura, asombrada de lo que había sucedido, ya que era contra las leyes de Konoha que esta incursionara de esa forma en otra de las 4 naciones ninjas y aun mas, que estaban muy cerca de la aldea de la niebla

-Naruto… no es peligroso que puedan entrar a la aldea?

-No, la aldea esta protegida con un sello, Sakura-chan, al igual que Konoha, solo un shinobi de esta sabe como entrar o tan bien solo un shinobi que haya sigo acompañado a ella… es verdad tendré que enseñarte como

Dijo Naruto sonriéndole

-No seas tan confiado, que te dice que no soy una espía que esta con ellos?

-nada, solo que confío en ti, después de todo somos amigos desde hace años

-Jajajaja eres muy confiado Naruto

Dijo Sakura sonriendo, pensando interior mente en que haría si encontraban a algún ninja que conocieran, lo único que se le había ocurrido había sido taparse el rostro con un pañuelo como lo hacia Kakashi, bajar su bandana y recogerse el pelo en una coleta tras ella, de repente un gran lobo, blanco como la nieve se detuvo frente a ellos, Sakura y Naruto lo vieron y saltaron a tierra, a su lado el lobo y otros 4 lobos, casi del mismo tamaño y totalmente blancos aterrizaron a su alrededor

-Que hallaste? –Sakura-

-Hay 10 señorita, pasaron aquí hace 2 horas –Dijo uno de los lobos, con una voz grave-

-Podrían haber pasado de ida –Naruto-

-No señor, uno de ellos huele a sangre y pólvora, estoy seguro que fue uno de los que pusieron la trampa –Lobo-

-Bien, dile a tus hermanos que sigan adelante, con cuidado, rastreen a 10 metros a la redonda si alguno encuentra algo, por mas pequeño que sea, avíseme –Sakura-

Los lobos desaparecieron entre los arboles y Naruto silbo, sorprendido

-Son tan buenos como los de Kakashi-sensei… como los entrenaste?

-Ellos?.. han sido mis compañeros durante un buen tiempo ya… hice un contrato con un animal sagrado como tu con Gamabunta, solo que el mío fue con el lobo de las nieves y una de las condiciones era criar una camada… ellos son los que acuden a mi cuando otro lobo no puede… ya hasta una vez me dijeron la loba de Konoha e Ino se burlo de mi un mes entero por eso

Dijo sonriendo un poco, acariciando su cabeza nerviosa, ese nombre se le hacia extraño

-Jajaja te queda

-En serio? Por qué?

-No se, solo lo imagine…

Dijo sonriéndole

-Aun así… mis sentidos no son como los de un lobo, pero si se agudizaron algo… Kiba me dio un par de lecciones…

Dijo algo pensativa, Naruto se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro

-No creo que nadie de la aldea que conozcas este aquí, tranquila, además… si quieres bastara con que solo te apartes y no los matare

Sakura le sonrió un poco, Naruto había leído prácticamente su pensamiento

-No… yo… dije que trabajaría para ti… además siempre he sido una mercenaria, es lo que somos los shinobis, no?

-Señorita Sakura

Un lobo mas pequeño que el primero apareció, aunque era igual que los otros 4 su voz sonaba femenina

-Hayamos algo

Sakura y Naruto asintieron y el lobo empezó a correr con ambos detrás, el resto de la manada no tardo en alcanzarlos mientras se ocultaban entre los arboles, mirando a varias personas caminar jalando algunas carretas aunque solo 3 parecían shinobis, los otros parecían mas aldeanos, había algunas mujeres y niños y hombres viejos, los shinobis no tenían bandanas, al lado había un hombre gordo en traje, mirando a los otros como si los considerara basura

-DENSE PRISA Y CAMINEN!!!

Las personas que trabajaban se encogieron con miedo

-YA OYERON AL SEÑOR OZUNA, MAS RAPIDO!!!

Sucedió solo en unos segundos, 2 lobos salieron detrás de 2 de los ninjas mas alejados mordiéndolos en la nuca, Sakura apareció frente al que gritaba tapándole la boca con la mano mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo al estomago dejándolo inconsciente y los otros 3 lobos y Naruto aparecían tranquilamente alrededor del hombre, que apenas logro mantenerse de pie

-QUIENES SON USTEDES!!!

Miro atentamente a Naruto

-MI… MIZUKAGUE-SAMA!!!

-Lo conoces Naruto?

Sakura se acerco a el

-Si, es un hombre rico que vive cerca de aquí, en el pueblo en el que pasamos hace poco

El hombre solo los veía aterrado, casi perdiendo el habla

-Estos no son ninjas de la aldea… y tu no eres tan tonto como para no saberlo, verdad Ozuna?

Dijo Naruto mirándolo, Sakura entre tanto miraba los cuerpos de los ninjas, la gente que habían ayudado temblaba de miedo estando rodeada por los lobos de Sakura y esta no les prestaba atención, los shinobis que habían mordido sus lobos estaban muertos pero el que golpeo se recuperaría finalmente volteo a ver a Naruto

-Bueno… si no quieres hablar

Dijo Naruto levantándose, solo le había preguntado amablemente pero el hombre temblaba como si lo hubieran torturado, Naruto hiso aparecer 4 sapitos de su mano

-Creo que Shigure podría hacerte cambiar de opinión

El hombre se puso blanco de terror al escuchar ese nombre y Sakura se preguntaba por que, cuando uno de los sapitos salto sobre el hombre y ambos desaparecieron, los otros 3 desaparecieron llevándose a los ninjas

-Shigure? Que tiene ella de peligroso?

-Ha es la encargada de hacer torturas aquí, es famosa por que nadie puede esconderle algo

Las personas que se habían sido amenazadas se acercaron inclinándose ante Naruto

-Gracias Mizukague sama… y a usted tan bien señorita

Dijo una mujer inclinándose frente a Sakura, los demás aldeanos tan bien lo hicieron

-Pueden decirme que ocurrió? –Naruto-

-Vera, hace 3 días señor el señor Ozuna nos llamo a su castillo, hay había varios shinobis y se nos obligo a llevar unas cosas al prado que hay a 5 kilómetros de aquí, este era el octavo viaje que hacíamos, señor

Uno de los lobos olfateo la carrosa

-Encontraste algo Hiei? –Sakura-

El lobo negó con la cabeza

-Hay comida en conserva y madera, pero solo eso señorita Sakura, aunque estoy seguro que esta carreta se ha usado para llevar armas

-No sabíamos que tenían en esas carretas señor

-Por que los habrían de llevar a ellos? –Sakura-

-Creo que se por que señorita… ninguno de nosotros tiene familia, llevamos ya una semana en esto y aun nadie ha preguntado ni notado que no estamos

-Llévenos a ese claro –Naruto-

Los aldeanos asintieron y empezaron a caminar, Sakura y Naruto iban detrás de ellos y los lobos de Sakura iban por los lados del camino ocultándose entre los arbustos, a pesar de que según ellos ya habían echo ese viaje varias veces, no había ningún rastro de paso, Naruto y Sakura se detuvieron en un punto

-Esta bien desde aquí podemos seguir solos

Los aldeanos se detuvieron mirándolos

-Seguro señor? –aldeano-

-Si no tendremos problemas

-Shinta, Hiei, Jena, acompáñenlos a la aldea

3 de los lobos aparecieron en medio del camino

-Vamos y no se detengan, además contra lo que ustedes dicen estoy seguro que alguien los espera haya

Sakura les sonrió y los aldeanos asintieron sonriendo, un poco aliviados empezando a caminar aunque manteniéndose alejados de los lobos, una niña se volteo saludándolos

-LORD MIZUKAGUE SU NOVIA ES MUY LINDA!!

Algunos de los aldeanos estallaron en carcajadas mientras una señora tomaba a la niña llevándosela, Naruto y Sakura estaban como tomates y se voltearon a mirar uno al otro, hasta que un carraspeo del lobo mas grande los hiso volver a concentrarse mientras los 2 lobos que quedaban se miraron como si rieran

-Bueno… será mejor que tengamos cuidado adelante -Naruto-

-Si… chicos ya saben que hacer

Sakura movió un poco las manos haciendo unos sellos y toco a ambos lobos en la cabeza, estos parecieron volverse transparentes

-Adelante

Los 2 salieron corriendo, por el Jutsu de Sakura, prácticamente desaparecieron, aunque Sakura parecía poder verlos perfectamente y empezó a correr tras ellos unos segundos después, Naruto solo la seguía

-Ellos rastrearan el camino por nosotros –Sakura-

Naruto asintió, mientras solo escuchaba rumores de los lobos moviéndose entre los arboles, un par de veces encontró cables invisibles o explosivos desmantelados, dándose cuenta de que hacían un buen trabajo, hasta que mas adelante, encontraron un gran árbol hueco, en su tronco parecía haberse querido hacer una caverna y se veían bajar unas escaleras

-Vaya… es uno de los lugares que me hablaste, Naruto?

-Si… en lugares con bosques espesos cerca de aldeas es fácil construirlas sin que nadie lo note

-Bueno… podemos hacerlos salir

Sakura se levanto y lanzo un puñetazo con fuerza al suelo, Naruto sintió temblar la tierra entera, sorprendido, parecía que Sakura se había echo mucho mas fuerte que antes, el suelo empezó a hundirse en varios lugares mientras el temblor no paraba, ahora provocado por las rocas y túneles cayendo, varios ninjas salieron de hay alarmados

-AHORA NARUTO!

-KABE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!

20 ninjas salieron del lugar pero los kage bunshin los atacaron en unos segundos, derribándolos antes de que siquiera pudieran reaccionar, desapareciendo con ellos

-Oye… que fue eso… ya no están –Sakura-

-Los envié al estomago del sapo de las montañas, es mas seguro que enfrentarlos… en un par de horas estarán listos para que los interrogue, prefiero atraparlos así mientras no se quienes sean… Shigure sabe como entrar ella es mejor que yo en eso

-Jajaja dependes mucho de ella

Naruto la miro y ambos rieron nerviosos mirándose a los ojos

-Ama… si desea los dejamos solos

Ambos dieron un respingo, mientras las 2 mascotas de Sakura los miraban interesados

-Ha pues… no no es necesario… además… tengo que llevarlos a la aldea si!! Anda Bantú, los enviare haya… cielos no se si sea buena idea ahora que lo pienso

-Ama puede enviarnos a las montañas de la nieve, hay estaremos bien y no tendremos que regresar a Konoha

-Espera… como sabían de la situación? –Naruto-

-Estábamos en Konoha, vivimos en la casa con nuestra ama Sakura, cuando ella no volvió de la misión nos extrañamos, mas que nada intentaron interrogarnos otros ninjas pero no sabíamos nada, hoy nos invoco aquí, en una región que nunca habíamos visto, con alguien que jamás habíamos visto pero que trae bandana de otra aldea y nuestra ama tan bien y no esta contra su voluntad, si es así no queremos volver a Konoha, por que nos preguntaran donde esta usted o desde donde nos invoco

Sakura sonrió al escucharlos y arrodillándose abraso al lobo mientras otro hablo, con voz mas de una chica

-Estaremos bien en la montaña, pero preferimos dejarlos solos, ama Sakura

-Y eso por que, Shiaska?

Dijo Sakura mirando arqueando una ceja

-Por que usted emana feromonas hacia ese chico… si están cortejando no nos queremos meter…

Naruto y Sakura se pusieron rojos, mientras se oían 2 fuertes golpes, ambos lobos estaban en el suelo tapándose un gran chichón en la cabeza con las patas

-MIREN USTEDES 2!! ESTA BIEN SE VAN A LA MONTAÑA

Dijo Sakura un poco molesta aunque sonreía transportándolos a los 2 mientras Naruto reía nervioso

-Jajaja son buenos chicos

-Si pero esa Shiaska sale con mas tonterías que mis estudiantes

Dijo Sakura molesta, aunque volteo a mirar a Naruto y sintió como enrojecía de nuevo, este tan bien

-Bue… bueno creo que mejor volvemos a la aldea no?... –Sakura-

-No, envié a Shigure un mensaje con el sapo, a estas horas ya ha de saber que estoy fuera, quiero llegar a la aldea vecina y ver la casa de Ozuna… si quieres puedo decirte por donde volver

-Ha con que si sabias donde estábamos he?

Dijo Sakura acercándose a el y empezando a caminar, Naruto rio nervioso

-Si lo recordé… oye Sakura…

Naruto iba a terminar la frase cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba suavemente hacia ella, choco un poco en el momento en que Sakura volteaba quedando los 2 pegados uno frene a el otro mirándose, muy rojos

-Di… dime…

Dijo Sakura sin poder evitar que su corazón latiera como loco

-Yo… no nada… perdona

Dijo Naruto separándose mirando a su espalda, pero no había nada hay, Sakura lo miro sin entender y al final este emprendió el camino a la aldea, Sakura volteo para seguirlo y de nuevo volteo al claro… hubiera jurado que escucho una suave risa…

Naruto y Sakura se habían acercado a la aldea, en las afueras por el lado contrario al que habían llegado se veía una gran casa amurallada que Sakura adivino de inmediato era la de Ozuna, los 3 lobos que habían acompañado a los aldeanos estaban sentados esperándolos cerca de hay

-Rastrearon la casa, Hiei?

-Si ama, pero no intentamos entrar, había trampas alrededor y desactivamos todas las que encontramos, pero preferimos esperarlos

-Hicieron bien, los enviare a las montañas, de acuerdo?

Los 3 lobos asintieron y Sakura los hiso desaparecer

-Bueno, entramos? –Sakura-

-Puede haber trampas en la puerta

-Y? no necesitamos una puerta

Sakura dio un puñetazo a la pared derribándola entera

-Vamos n.n

-Ok… O.O

Ambos entraron, tan pronto lo hicieron desapareció cualquier sonrisa de su rostro, ahora estaban en una mision, al momento de entrar varios kunais fueron disparados hacia ellos, mientras el suelo debajo de ellos explotaba, cuando el humo se disipo ambos estaban ya en la puerta, sin un solo rasguño

-estuvo cerca –Sakura-

-Pero es raro… alguien debió haber salido a ver que ocurría

-Si… no creo que tengamos problemas dentro

Ambos entraron y vieron que el lugar estaba por completo saqueado, Naruto y Sakura suspiraron decepcionados cuando escucharon varias mechas, salieron con calma, la trampa era para destruir pruebas no para matarlos

-Puedes ahogar la explosión?

Sakura se veía algo desilusionada

-Si… pero no quedara nada…

Dijo moviendo sus manos rápidamente, puso las manos en el suelo, 4 grandes rocas aparecieron alrededor de la casa, cuando se escucho una fuerte explosión dentro de estas, las rocas se estremecieron un poco, temblando y una bola de humo apareció sobre esta, cuando las rocas bajaron y solo quedaron escombros dentro.

-Bueno… no quedo mucho

Sakura miro a Naruto deprimida, quería saber que era lo que ocurría con Konoha en ese lugar.

-Bueno… volvemos a la aldea…

-Esta a un día de camino de aquí, si partimos ahora llegaremos hasta casi amanecer, me perseguiste por un buen rato

Dijo sonriendo y Sakura le sonrió un poco

-Podemos buscar alojamiento en la aldea

-Que tan grande es?

-No mucho, hay solo unas 50 personas y además, no deberían saber quienes somos, solo he venido una vez

Sakura se quito su pañuelo guardándolo, ya no había temor de que alguien la reconociera

-Bueno si no hay mucha gente y los que nos vieron en verdad no conocían a nadie vamos n.n

20 minutos después…

-Naruto… cuanta gente decías que tenia la aldea?...

-Pues… la ultima vez que vine fue hace 6 años…

En la aldea había lo que parecía una gran fiesta, mientras medio pueblo había salido a verlos, Naruto y Sakura no entendían, hasta que se enteraron de que las personas que habían ayudado habían dicho que el Mizukague llegaría esa tarde, las calles parecían abarrotadas de gente que iban a recibirlos, un anciano se acerco y ambos adivinaron que seria el patriarca de la aldea se adelanto inclinándose

-Lord Mizukague, debió avisar que nos visitaría en nuestro día de fiesta, hoy haremos una pequeña fiesta por qué empezaremos a cosecha y es todo un honor tenerlo aquí… así que arriba esos ánimos y diviértanse!!

-Aja… -Naruto-

Tanto Naruto como Sakura estaban cubiertos de polvo por la explosión, parte de la camisa de Sakura estaba quemada así como la capa de Naruto, además de tener unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en la ropa y ambos estaban cansados pero después de ver como los recibían ninguno tenia ánimos para replicar y solo se limitaron a asentir

-Bueno… puede ser divertido… vamos Sakura-chan, a divertirnos

-Me estas invitando?

Naruto pestañeo un poco y sonrió

-Ok, sal conmigo Sakura-chan

-Ok pero te advierto que soy bien exigente con mis citas

Dijo Sakura sujetándose a su brazo, Naruto se puso muy rojo

-Pues con quienes salías antes?

Dijeron empezando a caminar, apenas notando que los que habían ido a "recibirlos" se habían perdido en la fiesta mientras ellos conversaban

-Pues… tuve muchas citas y además salí con Kiba como 2 años, fue donde el me enseño a entrenar a los lobos y tan bien a seguir rastros…

-Que le sucedió?

Sakura lo miro

-ha perdona…

-Tranquilo, lo supere hace mucho… ni siquiera seguíamos saliendo cuando ocurrió, su equipo fue emboscado durante la guerra

-Guerra?

-Hubo una entre Konoha y la tierra de las rocas hace ya un tiempo… termino hace 4 años, en ella fue donde murieron los chicos…

-No había escuchado nada

-No, fue mas bien una guerra fría que un combate abierto, nos mandaron a muchas misiones… finalmente la aldea gano y ahora son aliados, pero… mucha gente murió…

Naruto paso por los hombros pegándola a ella, Sakura sintió mucho calor a la vez que sentía que empezaba a sudar, mas por tenerlo cerca, por lo que veía parece que a Naruto le pasaba lo mismo, le sonrió sin apartarse

-Dime…

-Esta noche a divertirnos y olvidar todo, no crees?

-Y si no quiero?

Le dijo Sakura aunque sonreía juguetona, Naruto se agacho y la sujeto de las piernas cargándola y subiéndola en su brazo

-OYE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO NARUTO??!!!

-Si no quieres te llevo yo y haya vamos

Dijo empezando a correr con ella encima, Sakura noto que Naruto estaba en modo senin y sonrió, recordando el esfuerzo que necesitaba para hacerlo hiso que apreciara mas que intentara animarla

-Ahora haber a donde vamos… mira vamos haya

-A LA CASA DE LOS SUSTOS NO!! NARUTO ESPERA

-Por que? será divertido Sakura-chan

-TE LO ADVIERTO UZUMAKI BAJAME!!!

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas

-PERO YOOO!!!

Naruto y Sakura entraron a la casa de los sustos, unos segundos después

-ODIO LAS CASAS EMBRUJADAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se escucho un fuerte temblor y gritos dentro de la casa mientras visitantes… y monstros salían corriendo y la casa se derrumbaba completamente, dentro estaba Sakura con los ojos bien abiertos y blanca del susto mientras Naruto se acercaba con miedo

-HAAA UN VAMPIRO… UN HOMBRE LOBO… UN ZOMBI…

-Ya se fue…

Naruto de repente apareció con la cabeza clavada en el piso

-TE DIJE QUE NO ENTRARAMOS!!!

-Ok… Sakura…chan…

Sakura le sonrió mas calmada, sin comprender por que la gente se alejaba un poco ni por que Naruto tenia la cabeza clavada en el suelo

-Bueno… seguimos el paseo

Le dijo a Naruto sonriéndole angelicalmente

-Sakura… por que terminaste con Kiba?

-Ha pues… no se una vez Lee aposto conmigo a que no me bebía una jarra de sake… al otro día me corto, no tengo idea de que paso… ni de cómo se rompió la pierna… y los brazos…. Y la colita de akamaru…

-No quiero imaginármelo -_-

-jejeje… pues si…

Naruto se levanto con la ayuda de Sakura, parecía que se había animado un poco

-Jamás había sabido que te aterraban tanto estas cosas

-Pues… no es algo que se este pregonando no crees?

-No se.. pero ahora yo ya se como molestarte

-NI SE TE OCURRA UZUMAKI!! YA VERAS!!!

Sakura lo sujeto abrasándolo con fuerza y Naruto sintió como sus huesos tronaban un poco luego Sakura lo soltó riendo

-Eres fuerte… demasiado…

-Si, pero femenina

-Mucho…

Le dijo Naruto caminando junto a ella aunque sentía que cada paso que daban le tronaba un hueso

-Naruto… MIRA!!! *_*

Naruto vio un peluche de un osito como premio principal en un juego

-LO QUIERO LO QUIERO LO QUIERO LO QUIERO!!!

-Ha yo…

-Anda…. Gánamelo si…?

Naruto la miro y suspiro resignado, tomo un palito y lo arrojo y… no le dio

-Ha…

-No he lanzado un shuriken en años… Sakura-chan

-ok… Traes mas dinero?

-…

Un rato después, Sakura caminaba con su osito en las manos, mientras Naruto caminaba como aturdido, traía unos labios pintados en la mejilla y aun no lograba creer lo que había pasado hace unos segundos, Sakura volteo a mirarlo, sonriéndole ampliamente aunque un poco sonrojada… se había pasado muy bien su cita con Naruto y una idea acababa de nacer en su cabeza

-Oye donde podremos cenar?

-Pues… según recuerdo había un hotel por aquí… podemos ir…

-Tan pronto me quieres llevar a un hotel?

Naruto enrojeció y Sakura se rio con fuerza

-Era broma tranquilízate…

Dijo mirándolo sonrojada, tragando un poco de saliva mientras lo miraba, aun así siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, poco después los 2 entraron a la posada sin parar de reír, cuando el dueño se acerco inclinándose

-Lord Mizukague… la habitación de ambos esta lista

-De ambos? –Naruto-

-Por supuesto de usted y su novia… seguramente querrán descansar y ya tenemos su cena hay

Naruto y Sakura se miraron e iban a reclamar cuando…

-La habitación iba a estar cerrada hoy, pero fue apartada exclusivamente para ustedes, por la fiesta que hay ahora muchas familias vienen al lugar y no hay otra posada por aquí, así que es la única habitación disponible, acompáñenme por favor

Ya no se les ocurrió discutir nada siguiendo al hombre, este se hiso a un lado abriendo la puerta de una habitación, para ser un hotel de una aldea pequeña la habitación era grande, tenia una cama matrimonial, un mueble de tocador, un baño y en medio un pequeño comedor en el que ya había una cena

-Que lo disfrute lord Mizukague… señorita…

El hombre se inclino y cerro la puerta antes de que cualquier a de los 2 pudiera decir nada, ambos se miraron

-Bueno… solo será una noche…

-Si… bueno yo este… creo que me daré una ducha

-Yo tan bien…

-No tu esperas afuera, yo voy primero

Dijo Sakura caminando hasta el baño y cerrando la puerta tras de si poniendo el seguro, en el baño solo había una regadera y había una bata de seda colgada, parecía que el cuarto estaba destinado a una sola persona, Sakura sonrió mientras empezaba a desvestirse cuando pensó en al menos buscar al día siguiente algún rastro en los senderos que había alrededor de la aldea

-Naruto… iba a decirte…

-Si ya se no te espiare

Sakura sonrió al escuchar eso, recordando que la misma reacción de miedo le tenia desde antes de que se casara y pensó decirle una broma

-Na no te preocupes, ni que fueras el primer chico que me ve desnuda

Escucho pasos que iban hacia la puerta del baño y rio un poco apunto de decirle que era broma cuando la puerta se abrió, ¡¡El seguro no funcionaba!!

-Quien fue el primero?...

Naruto se puso rojo, Sakura estaba totalmente desnuda frente a el, poco a poco la vista de Naruto fue bajando de su cara… a su cuello…. A sus pechos… y hay se puso todo negro…

Sakura salió de bañarse, en vuelta con la bata que había encontrado

-Fue tu culpa Naruto

-Si… pero no exageraste?

Naruto volteo a verla con el ojo totalmente morado

-No, ahora me siento mejor

Dijo estirándose, Naruto suspiro levantándose para meterse a bañar tan bien, no traía camisa y Sakura noto algo raro en su estomago, el sello del Kyubi ahora era mucho mas grande y mas elaborado

-Y el sello?

-ha… pues…

El semblante de Naruto se ensombreció un poco, Sakura comprendió, había restringido mas el sello para que el Kyubi no volviera a escapar… pero si había escapado por que había vuelto?

-Bueno, te espero para comer

-No necesitas hacerlo, Sakura-chan

-No pero quiero hacerlo así que date prisa

Naruto sonrió entrando a bañar, Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo hasta que este cerro la puerta, volteo y vio en el espejo del tocador que estaba tan roja como su cabello, sonrió y se palpo su estuche para kunais, escuchando el crujido agradable del sobre que llevaba dentro, sin saber cuando se lo daría a Naruto, empezó a cepillar su cabello sin saber por que sus manos temblaban y se sentía tan nerviosa, finalmente Naruto salió del baño, Sakura volteo enrojeciendo y desvió la mirada sintiendo como una gran excitación aparecía en su cuerpo, Naruto solo se había quedado con sus pantalones y había salido sin camisa

-pasa algo, Sakura-chan?

-Este… no nada (Desde cuando me parezco a Hinnata?)

Dijo ella, sonriendo un poco, Naruto al verla tan bien se sonrojo, mientras Sakura se levantaba sentándose a la mesa

-Al menos sacamos cena gratis

-Si…

-Este… que es esto Naruto?

La comida que Sakura veía jamás la había visto en ningún otro lugar

-Es cierto apenas conociste este lugar, es solo pescado Sakura-chan pero es frito, por aquí lo preparan mucho… pruébalo

-Y… como lo hago?

-Mmm… esto es un cuchillo y esto tenedor, lo sujetas así

Naruto se puso a espaldas de Sakura tomando sus manos, mostrándole como se hacia, esta no pudo evitar ponerse roja ni tan poco darse cuenta de que era una tontería pensar que tendrían lo mismo en todos los países, tomo un poco y comió, sus ojos se abrieron y salían estrellitas de esto

-Esta bueno Naruto!

-Jeje yo también reaccione así cuando lo probé

Dijo sentándose frente a ella, comiendo sin decir mucho, por alguna razón a Sakura le agradaba eso

-Hasta parece una cita de verdad –Naruto-

-No lo era? –Sakura-

Naruto enrojeció un poco y siguió comiendo sin decir nada, pero sonriendo, Sakura lo noto

-Jajaja que pasa he?

-Nada… es extraño, pero no salía con nadie desde que empecé a salir con Hinnata

-En verdad? Vaya…

Sakura siguió comiendo, entre ambos se hiso un silencio incomodo, hasta que terminaron, Sakura vio que Naruto miraba la cama, Sakura le sonrió, mirándolo, excitándose al tenerlo prácticamente a su lado

-jeje… creo que los 2 podemos dormir hay si nos separamos un poco, Sakura-chan

Sakura se levanto poniéndose en una orilla y Naruto en otra, Sakura lo miro en forma traviesa

-Y por que separados?

Le dijo sonriéndole con picardía a la vez que se abría un poco el kimono, Naruto la miro y ambos se besaron suavemente, mientras Sakura se acercaba a el, pero Naruto se separo un poco

-Pasa algo?... digo no pienses que por mi hay problema… es solo una noche de diversión…

Naruto se acostó en la cama mirándola

-Tan poco… he estado con ninguna chica…

-Aun la amas, verdad?

-Si…

Sakura se acostó mirándolo

-Debe ser duro…

-No… es difícil… pero logro seguir adelante recordándola… aun no hay nadie mas para mi… lo siento

Sakura le sonrió

-Lo siento yo… -Sakura-

Naruto cerro los ojos, Sakura pensó que no pasaría nada mas, hasta que sonriendo tomo su mano, Naruto la miro y esta le sonrió

-Al menos… sabes que no estas solo… haber si así te puedo hacer comprender eso

Dijo y Naruto apretó un poco su mano, Sakura sonrió y lo abraso, tan solo respondiendo a un impulso, cuando sintió que Naruto la pegaba a el, derrumbándose por completo, Sakura solo lo abraso mientras se soltaba a llorar, sorprendida al darse cuenta de todo el dolor que había guardado esos 10 años…

Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo… Y el que le sigue tan bien!!! XD

Se que prometí que ya habría hentai este capitulo pero realmente no recordaba cuanto había escrito hasta que llego la hora de publicarlo, puse 2 capítulos pegados y aun así no alcanzo así que estará hasta la siguiente semana XD

Espero les haya gustado!


	6. Chapter 6

-Vamos no fue tan duro verdad? –Yoko-

-Ha… -Jhun-

Jhun y Yoko apenas habían salido de la escuela, ya había anochecido y esperaban a que les abrieran en casa de Tomoe, finalmente esta les abrió la puerta

-Hola… pasen… -Tomoe-

-No es necesario solo la acompañaba de regreso… Jeje a la pobre no le quedaron muchas fuerzas como para regresar

Jhun camino como zombi, todo su pelo estaba sucio y desordenado, había varios rasguños en su cara y su kimono estaba cubierto e tierra y traía varios desgarrones por todos lados, Tomoe le sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza

-Vaya… se la pasaron bien…

-Mucho, los chicos la aman, porque preguntas? Quieres trabajar hay tan bien?

-NO NO NO!!! YO ESTE… SOLO DECIA…

-Jajaja de acuerdo, entonces me voy

-Este… señorita mejor espere dentro… recibí un mensaje de Shigure, dice que venia para acá y que si llegaba usted antes la retuviera

-Ha, de acuerdo…

Yoko entro, Jhun solo se había dejado caer en un sillón, en otro vio que estaba Yakumo, deprimida mirando al suelo

-Oye Yaku que pasa? –Yoko-

-Mi maestro se fue… con esa… me arrollo… aun no llega… ya vera… mi maestro se fue… con esa…

-Ha… ok

Yoko retrocedió un paso, nerviosa, pensando en lo que le pasaría al pobre de Naruto cuando regresara, finalmente se escucharon pasos afuera y Shigure entro junto con Touma a la sala.

-Mmm… si esperaste… tan bien tu Yakumo…

-pasa algo?

-Quiero hablar con las 2…

Yakumo y Yoko se levantaron siguiendo a Shigure hacia una habitación vacía

-Pasa algo?

-Naruto me envió unos prisioneros hace unas horas

-Mi maestro? Donde esta?

-Hay algo mas urgente… saquearon una casa de una persona rica de una aldea y están llevandose las pertenencias que tenia, quieren pasar al país de la nieve… era la casa del comerciante Ozuna, ya lo interrogue y confeso que a cambio de oro les habían vendido gente y provisiones a un grupo de ninjas y que tan bien habían juntado para ellos informes de las familias shinobi mas poderosas del país… es lo que se llevaron de su casa, creo…

-Entonces tendremos que ir a detenerlos? Eso lo puedes hacer tu sola o Yoko, yo tengo que ir por mi maestro y darle una…

-No… quiero llevarme a los 2 chicos conmigo

-A ellos? Esta es una misión clase A, incluso podría considerársele una clase S, por que tan interesada en llevarlos?

-Tengo mis razones… mas que nada llevar a Touma… quiero que me acompañes para protegerlo Yakumo…

-Yo… bueno esta bien pero llevaremos a Jhun tan bien

Dijo suspirando, a fin de cuentas Shigure era su superior y no podía desobedecerla

-Bueno, a mi para que me querías?

Shigure saco una hoja y se la entrego

-Podrías fabricarlos para mi?

Yoko leyó el papel y volteo a verla sorprendida

-Segura?...

-Si, es un favor personal

-Yo… claro que puedo… pero es una aleación difícil de hacer me tomara un tiempo… no creo que alguna vez necesite algo así… pero… lo tendre en cuanto pueda…

-No hay prisa…

-De acuerdo, entonces te avisare cuando este lista

-Bien… hora de irnos

Shigure abrió la puerta, Jhun se estaba ajustando unos shorts y una camisa de manga corta con un chaleco ninja, al parecer Touma ya le había puesto al tanto de que saldrían a una misión, este ya estaba preparado y veía de reojo a Jhun algo sonrojado

-Tratare… de no traerlos… tarde…

-Tengan cuidado –Tomoe-

-Vámonos –Yakumo-

-A donde vamos? –Jhun-

-Ustedes solo síganos –Yakumo-

Los 4 salieron de la casa y Shigure hizo unos pasos rápidos con las manos

-Kekegenkai… Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Los chicos de repente se encontraron en las afueras de un templo, sin saber ni siquiera como habían llegado hasta hay, de la impresión Jhun y Touma cayeron al suelo y hasta Yakumo parecía afectada por el viaje, finalmente saco una mascara de zorro y se la puso mirando a los chicos, se llevo una mano a los labios indicándoles que se callaran y saltaron a los arboles, desde los que se veía la entrada del templo, varios ninjas se ocupaban en bajar algunas cajas y depositarlas dentro, los demás solo vigilaban, los chicos se ocultaron detrás de una enorme campana, mirando a los enemigos

-Que hacemos ahora? –Jhun-

-Uno de ellos es jounin… los otros chunin… -Shigure-

-Yo puedo ocuparme del jounin, esta un poco alejado –Yakumo-

Sin esperar respuesta Yakumo desapareció

-Entonces… su misión… sobrevivan

-He? –Jhun-

-Tranquila estamos ocultos, no sabrán jamás que estuvimos a…

Se escucho un campanazo fuerte, los 2 voltearon a ver a Shigure, esta los miro, sin expresión en sus ojos… pero con un martillito en la mano

-Upss? –Shigure-

-Los encontré, vengan!!

Un chunin aterrizo atrás de Jhun y Touma lanzando un ataque a este ultimo, este logro sacar un pequeño cuchillo y desviar el ataque

-Shigure-san ayúdenos! –Jhun-

-Yo… voy por el resto…

Los otros chunin corrían hacia ellos, Shigure se puso entre ellos y los chicos sacando su espada, Jhun y Touma apenas tuvieron tiempo de verla cuando el ninja los ataco, ambos esquivaron el ataque mientras Jhun se cortaba un poco

-Kuchiyose no jutsu!!

Puso el dedo en el suelo y apareció su cuervo, que se lanzo rápidamente hacia el ninja, este trato de golpearlo cuando Touma se lanzo hacia el, sacando una boken, el ninja esquivo la estocada y lo trato de golpear cuando varios shurikens de Jhun estuvieron apunto de golpearlo

-QUE RAYOS HACES??

-Shigure me dijo que solo podía usar esto en una pelea!

El ninja le lanzo varios shurikens, Touma se movió rápidamente haciendo que todos se clavaran en la boken y se lanzo tratando de golpearlo, empezando a pelear con el incluso haciéndolo retroceder un poco, Jhun se quedo unos momentos boquiabierta por la habilidad que Touma había obtenido con esa arma y rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo, ninguno de ellos había enfrentado jamás a un chunin solos, se puso al lado de Touma pero el chunin los ataco haciéndolos retroceder, en el templo se veían pequeños destellos, que cesaron poco a poco, Shigure camino saliendo del lugar y se sentó a mirar la entrada del templo limpiando su espada con un paño manchado de sangre cuando Yakumo la alcanzo, respiraba un poco agitada y tenia un pequeño corte en un brazo

-Era… Fuerte…

-Algo… los ayudamos?

-Para que?... Que opinas del chico?

-He? Oye es raro que te fijes en un niño… no vayas a salir con que ver tanto la ley y el orden ter ha pervertí… RAYOS!!

Yakumo abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida

-Shigure… ese es tu estilo de combate… no es verdad?

-Si…

-En una tarde…

-No… yo solo le dije que tomara la pose que quisiera y se moviera como quisiera y el aprendió

Shigure se inclino mirándolo fijamente, mientras Jhun y Touma peleaban encarnizadamente con el ninja, finalmente

-LISTO!! –Jhun-

-SI!!

-KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU CONVINADO! –Ambos-

Ambos hicieron sangrar su mano en la que había un sello y en vez de ponerlas en el suelo la pusieron una contra la otra, salieron sobre ellos varios cuervos

-SIPU VAMONOS!! –Jhun-

-QUE RAYOS???!!! –Chunin-

Los cuervos se lanzaron contra el shinobi y este rápidamente corto uno… del corte salieron varias agujas mientras Touma y Jhun escapaban, y se clavaron en los arboles, el suelo y parte en el cuerpo del ninja… otras en cambio golpearon a otros cuervos que a su vez empezaron a estallar lanzando agujas, mientras rodeaban al ninja

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

El ninja trato de escapar, unos segundos después ya había muerto, Jhun y Touma salieron de adentro de la campana, rodeados de agujas que habían sido detenidas por el acero de esta y voltearon, Yakumo y Shigure se acercaban

-Vaya técnica!! Jamás había visto una así –Yakumo-

-Sakura-sensei la invento hace tiempo para que peleáramos juntos, como uso cuervos el ponente tarda en darse cuenta de que son falsos y Touma es quien los fabrica pero necesitamos estar los do... UN MOMENTO DEBERIAMOS PREGUNTARLES POR QUE NOS DEJARON HAY SOLOS!!!

-Pudieron… ganarle…

-Si pero

-Entonces… no hay problema…

Shigure camino mirando el cielo

-Le pasa algo? –Touma-

Se oyó un pequeño rugido y Shigure no contesto

-Si… tiene hambre… -Yakumo-

-Vámonos a casa… ya traigo lo que necesitábamos… le diré a Tomoe que me invite a cenar

Dijo volteando verlas

-Esta mujer no conoce la vergüenza -_- -Jhun-…

En otro lugar unos ojos se habían abierto lentamente

-Luz… hacia años que no la veía… lo llamare…

….

Naruto sabia que estaba soñando… frente a el se encontraba la aldea de la hoja, tal como la recordaba cada noche, y frente a el estaba…

-No me sonríes… supongo que vienes a molestarte pro lo que paso con Sakura-chan…

Hinnata solo la miro seriamente, pero a pesar de todo, Naruto la conocía muy bien como para interpretarla

-Jajaja tanto te divertiste viéndola aterrada hoy?...

Naruto sonrió con nostalgia, era consiente de todo lo que sucedía… y de que quizás fuera una tontería, pero era la única forma de hablar con Hinnata… o sentirse como si así lo hiciera… sabia que era una fantasía extraña y peligrosa o podía serlo… pero seguía aferrándose a ella…

-Me sentí feliz…

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido… esa imagen hablaba?... el pensaba que solo era una ilusión…

-Se feliz, Naruto-kun…

-Hinnata…

La figura de Hinnata desapareció, Naruto sintió una presencia extraña, en su subconsciente el sueño se desvaneció, sabia que ya no estaba dormido, esta vez era algo diferente… todo se puso negro, Naruto suspiro fastidiado mientras pensaba en las palabras de Hinnata… al menos… se sentía mejor… sabia que prácticamente se había derrumbado frente a Sakura… y ni siquiera recordaba en que momento había parado de llorar y se había quedado dormido… camino entre la oscuridad, respondiendo a ese llamado

En un lugar totalmente oscuro, apareció un pequeño punto de luz, Naruto se sorprendió un poco al ver ese destello, pero siguió de largo hasta llegar frente a una gigantesca sombra, del tamaño de una montaña

-Para que me has llamado? -Naruto-

Frente a Naruto, acostado, estaba el Kyubi…

Ya no estaba en una celda como antes, si no que el gigantesco cuerpo estaba totalmente sujeto, patas, cola, pecho, todo parecía ser solo acero y cadenas, su cuello estaba tan bien sujeto al suelo y apenas lograba moverse lo suficiente para hablar

-Sácame de aquí… niño…

-Cada año pides eso

Naruto volteo para irse

-TE ARREPENTIRAS UZUMAKI!!!

Naruto camino un poco mas

-TE ARREPENTIRAS… NO TE CONVIENE HACERME ENFADAR CUANDO ENCONTRASTE A ALGUIEN QUE REGRESO LA LUZ A TU CORAZON!!! QUE CREES QUE ES ESO?

Naruto se detuvo un poco… y siguió caminando

-NARUTO ESPERAAA!!! SUELTAMEE…. QUIERO MI ANTIGUA CELDA PERO DEJA QUE ME MUEVA!! COMPRENDE QUE…

La puerta se cerro, dejando de nuevo al Kyubi en la oscuridad que había estado hacia 10 años…

Naruto despertó suavemente, sintiendo el peso y el calor de un cuerpo, volteo sonriendo, por un segundo le pareció ver a Hinnata… finalmente la ilusión desapareció por unos segundos y miro a Sakura… aun así la sonrisa no desapareció… sentía que un gran peso había desaparecido de su espalda, acaricio un poco el rostro de Sakura, cuando esta abrió los ojos sonriendo

-Ya despertaste?

Le dijo Sakura y Naruto enrojeció, no esperaba que estuviera despierta, Sakura estaba muy sonrojada por la posición en la que lo había encontrado, aun así, se sentía cómoda al estar así, aun sintiendo un poco dela excitación que sintió la noche anterior y disfrutando ver nervioso a Naruto, se acerco a el, acariciando un poco su cuerpo contra el del chico

-Si… algo…

Sakura se sonrojo al verlo, algo en el había cambiado y su sonrisa parecía mucho mas alegre y cálida que la del día anterior

-Jeje… creo que te invitare a salir mas seguido, Sakura-chan

-Y quien dijo que aceptaría una segunda vez?

Le dijo a pesar de todo, se acerco quedando los rostros de ambos muy cerca, Sakura solo sentía una gran excitación y calor en su cuerpo, al igual que Naruto, pero parecía que a ambos les agradaba mas tan solo hablar y provocarse un poco a ceder a ese impulso, Naruto la abraso acariciando un poco su espalda

-Pues… ayer parecía que si querías…

Le dijo Naruto sonriéndole

-Mmm quizás… pero tan bien quería otra cosa… ya habrás imaginado que no soy ninguna santa…

Le dijo lamiendo un poco su pecho, Naruto le acaricio la espalda y Sakura sentía que la excitación de este crecía cada vez mas al igual que la suya propia… a pesar de todo, sentía que ahora Naruto ya no pensaba tanto en Hinnata o al menos algo había cambiado, pero finalmente Sakura se separo un poco, aun contra su voluntad…

-Creo… que si no nos vamos son capaces de enviar a un escuadrón a buscarte…

-Na, No son tan obsesivos ni siquiera Yaku… ok ella si es capas…

Sakura rio un poco acercándose a Naruto

-Pero te aceptaría jugar otro día

Le susurro al oído, lo mas sensualmente que pudo, sonriendo al notar un estremecimiento en Naruto al mismo tiempo que sentía sus pechos contra el cuerpo de este, se separo sonriéndole y entro al baño, tan pronto lo hiso se llevo la mano al corazón, no era la primera vez que seducía a un chico, pero si la primera que su corazón latía como loco tan solo al escuchar la voz de alguien, ni siquiera con Kiba… sonrió un poco mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría si Yakumo se enterara que había querido acostarse con su maestro, tan solo imaginar su cara fue suficiente para que riera un poco, finalmente salió del baño totalmente vestida, Naruto ya estaba tan bien listo y salieron directamente a pagar, la calle estaba llena de gente trabajando en la limpieza de la aldea, tan pronto bajaron, el dueño del hotel los vio acercándose rápidamente

-Ya se retira Lord Mizukague?

-Si, ya es tiempo que regresemos a la aldea, cuanto es?

-Ha el alojamiento fue regalo del patriarca de la aldea así que no se preocupe por nada, fue un honor servirle y tenerlo aquí

Tan pronto habían salido Sakura miro a Naruto

-Vaya eres muy popular por aquí

-Pues eso dicen… realmente no es algo que me preocupe demasiado

-Señorita Sakura, señor Naruto!!

Ambos voltearon, a ellos se acercaban la niña que lee había dicho linda a Sakura el día anterior, al verla Sakura se arrodillo para quedar a su altura sonriéndole

-Vaya si eres tu pequeña… ya esta bien tu familia?

-Si, solo somos mi mama y yo pero ya estamos bien, regresamos y estaba todo como lo dejamos

-Muy bien… entonces ya debemos irnos, asegúrate de portarte bien si? –Sakura-

La niña asintió y le dio una cajita a Sakura, esta la miro intrigada

-Mi papa fue un shinobi, el hiso eso para mi mama y mi mama dijo que se lo daba en agradecimiento, adiós!!

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada la niña se fue corriendo, Sakura abrió el collar y sonrió, era una pequeña rosa tallada en jade, en el que estaba grabado el símbolo de la aldea de la niebla

-Vaya, parece que tu tan bien eres bastante popular Sakura-chan

Sakura sonrió mirándola y la tomo con cuidado

-Si…

La guardo y ambos empezaron a correr en dirección a la aldea, o eso suponía Sakura ya que ni siquiera sabia en donde estaban

-Que tan lejos queda la aldea?

-Llegaríamos a media noche si nos apuramos y no nos detenemos pero… si nos da la noche en el bosque no podremos seguir hasta mañana, es muy difícil encontrar el camino

-TAN LEJOS?? Por que hayar el camino?

-Pues… mira…

Sakura vio que estaban llegando al bosque mas grande y espeso que hubiera visto en su vida, los arboles eran tan grandes como el edificio del Hokague en su aldea y algunos aun mas, mientras que en el suelo estaba todo oscuro como si fuera de noche

-Es como si fuera el bosque de la muerte, lo recuerdas? Solo que aquí hay creaturas que no llevan a los exámenes chunin por ser demasiado peligrosas…

-Cielos… no se preocuparan en la aldea si tardas en llegar?

-Le dije a Shigure donde estábamos en el mensaje, se encargara de que no lo hagan…

-Ok… al menos pasaremos otra noche juntos

Naruto se puso rojo al escuchar eso y Sakura lanzo una carcajada corriendo y pasando a su lado

-NO TE QUEDES ATRÁS TORTUGA!!

-Ya veras por llamarme así Sakura-chan!

Naruto salió corriendo tras ella riendo, realmente, no les importaba mucho tardarse para llegar…

Touma y Jhun peleaban rápidamente dentro del dojo de Shigure, pero en vez de que pelearan directamente Shigure y Yoko los habían puesto a ambos a pelear frente a frente, mirando fijamente a ambos, Sakura les había enseñado mucho taijutsu a ambos pero se notaba que Jhun era mucho mejor en eso, Touma cayo aunque ambos respiraban muy agitados

-Luchen otra vez… -Shigure-

-Pero… es la octava vez…

Jhun cayo al suelo sin energía, Touma se sonrojo un poco haciéndose a un lado, mientras Shigure se acercaba mirando a ambos severa, Yoko no se levanto

-Vinieron aquí a entrenar ambos… tu porque dijiste que ayudar en la academia era muy cansado –Yoko-

-Y tu me lo pediste, Touma, así que lo van a hacer… 2 horas mas de pelea… -Shigure-

-QUE??!! –Jhun-

Shigure los miro a los 2, Touma sintió tanto miedo que se trago lo que iba a decir, aunque Shigure les había dicho que solo entrenarían 30 minutos mas

-2 horas… sabré si no entrenan y lo pagaran.. tu vienes!!

Estiro la mano atrapando a Sipu caminando hacia la puerta teniéndolo bien sujeto pero sin hacerle daño, Yoko salió de la habitación

-Y no salgan… o lo lamentaran… –Shigure-

Cerro la puerta y Jhun se levanto enfadada

-COMO QUE LAMENTARLO??!! YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!

Jhun abrió la puerta y Touma empezó a contar

-3… 2… 1…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! –Jhun-

Jhun entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de esta se oyó un rugido como el de una bestia salvaje, pero ni siquiera se asomo para averiguarlo, blanca del miedo

-Pues…

-Creo que seguiremos entrenando

Dijo Jhun suspirando resignada acercándose a Touma y poniéndose en una pose de combate, Touma se levanto aun poniéndose y Jhun suspiro al ver lo torpe que era esa posición

-Es que jamás haces caso a Sakura-sensei?

-ha… porque?…

-Pues… por que ese no es el taijutsu como nos lo enseño

-No deberías subestimarme me gradué antes que tu

-Si si y eres 3 años menor, pero vaya… eres el más débil de los 3…

-Puedo ganarte si quiero!!!

Touma se lanzo contra Jhun y empezaron a pelear, sus golpes apenas se veían y Jhun casi siempre se defendía sin contraatacar, finalmente de un golpe Touma salió volando y golpeo la otra pared de la habitación, Jhun sonreía aunque tenia marcados un par de golpes en sus brazos

-Te dije…. Tu siempre estas con tus maquinitas y jamás practicas con Sakura-sensei en Taijutsu, estas igual que Geko, no hacen nada ninguno de los 2

-Tu tan poco practicas nada con ella

-Ha no? Y por que crees que tengo este cuerpazo?

Dijo Jhun riendo para si misma, sin notar el sonrojo de Touma

-Entonces Sakura-sensei te esta dando lecciones?

-Sip, desde hace como un año entrenamos a diario en el claro donde nos puso la prueba de los cascabeles

-Ja pero aun no tienes su fuerza…

-NI LA QUIERO!!! No me imagino a mi súper musculosa y bruta como los que son así!!!

-Pues Sakura-sensei es hermosa, no es súper musculosa ni nada

Jhun volteo para no verlo gruñendo, la verdad es que por mas que entrenaba no lograba controlar el chakra como Sakura lo hacia

-Bueno, seguimos? –Touma-

-SIII TE MATARE!!!

Jhun volteo a verlo con los ojos destellando y una mirada diabólica, Touma trago saliva, no sabia por que pero pensó que no debió haber dicho lo ultimo…

En una habitación un poco alejada, totalmente a oscuras y con varias pantallas que cubrían una pared entera (Digo, si en el examen chunin tenían, por que hay no? XD), Yoko estaba sentada con los pies sobre una mesita mirándolas interesada la pantalla, se escucho un fuerte grito de dolor y luego Shigure entro, ahogando el grito al cerrar la puerta, traía un kunai manchado con sangre en la mano

-Cuanto tarda en hacer efecto? –Shigure-

-En 3 segundos debería adormecer su dolor y en 5 matarlo… debes tener cuidado, pudo haber dicho algo mas

-Era un idiota… sabia que me había dicho todo y lo iba a llevar a la prisión cuando el se corto para suicidarse… hubiera sufrido por horas si no tuviéramos el veneno

-Así son los prisioneros, creo que en su lugar haría lo mismo

Shigure se acerco a ver las pantallas, en una de ellas se veía el dojo donde los chicos peleaban

-A Touma… le gusta esa niña…

-No tiene nada de raro, es muy bonita y su compañera de equipo y tan poco es muy chico que digamos… oye y que te pasa que te has preocupado tanto por ese chico? Ni siquiera habías admitido estudiantes hasta que lo conociste

-Una… corazonada…

-Aja… a propósito y Naruto donde esta?

-Para que quieres saber?

-Ha pues Yakumo me interrogo cuando fui por la comida… cree que se… parece que hasta se metió a la casa de los Hyuga a buscar y los cacho… ahora Ten-ten la busca por que tiene ganas de matarla

Shigure no mostro ninguna expresión aunque Yoko rio para si misma

-Pues… que busque un rato mas… no le diré donde esta además… esta lejos…

-Y? Tu podrías usar tu Kekegenkai para ir por ellos

-No quiero…

-Supongo… además es raro que solo persiguiéndola hayan llegado lejos a menos… que alguien hubiera usado su técnica de línea sucesoria para enviarlos… alguien que puede convocar a cualquier persona en cualquier lugar, siempre que conozca el chakra de esta… y que a parte realmente quiera a Naruto como para hacerle un "favor" así…

Yoko la miro sonriendo y Shigure desvió la mirada, Yoko suspiro levantándose le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro

-Es cierto… esta mas feliz de lo que jamás lo he visto desde que la volvió a ver…

Los ojos de Shigure brillaron un poco pero no dijo nada

-Jajaja tienes razón mejor no le decimos

-No… están esforzándose mas

Shigure miro la pantalla los chicos peleaban con muchas mas energías

-Si… obligándote a entrenar o matarte así te enseñe yo… bueno, les queda hora y media… quieres piza? Por que si no se va a enfriar…

Voltearon a ver una caja que había sobre la mesa

-Si…

-Como en los viejos tiempos, los 5 juntos –Yoko-

Shigure suspiro con nostalgia y se acerco abriendo las puertas de un pequeño santuario, había 4 tabletas mortuorias y una foto detrás, en ella estaban Shigure, un poco mas joven, abrasándola se encontraba un chico alto, pelirrojo, otro chico, pálido como la cera y con el cabello muy largo hacia arriba, haciendo que pareciera una palmera y una chica con cabello rubio y lacio, un poco mas pequeña que Shigure y Yoko, igual que se veía idéntica, junto a la Mizukague, mucho mas joven

-Si… tan siquiera en espíritu… -Yoko-

-Se hubiera alegrado mucho Naruto… de haberlo sabido…

Shigure suspiro un poco, acariciando la foto

-Por que la Mizukague no le dijo nada… Yoko-sensei?

-Vaya, que extraño que me digas como me decías cuando eras niña

Shigure la miro sin expresión y Yoko tomo la foto, acariciando el rostro de la Mizukague

-No se… pero supongo que Kushuna tuvo sus razones…

Sakura y Naruto llevaban horas saltando entre los arboles, sin detenerse para nada, aun así no lograban ver el fin de ese inmenso bosque, el suelo estaba tan lejos de ellos que Sakura apenas lo veía y la capa de hojas estaba tan espesa que solo unos pequeños rayos de luz pasaban entre esta, finalmente se detuvieron, Sakura se sento en una rama respirando muy agitada, el lugar era muy caluroso y húmedo y por alguna razón le costaba mas respirar, Naruto le sonrió, el parecía tan bien estar cansado pero no tanto

-Como aguantas

-Ya llevo 10 años aquí, Sakura-chan, estoy acostumbrado al ambiente en estos bosques

-Si… bueno no se tu pero yo quiero descansar un poco…

Naruto se sento a su lado, sacando un poco de comida

-Ya tienes practica

-Las aldeas son muy separadas por el bosque, por eso es normal que haya varios días de una a otra

Sakura se apoyo en el hombro de Naruto mirándolo este se sonrojo un poco

-Te molesta que este así?...

Naruto la abraso por el hombro y Sakura le sonrió un poco

-No…

-Muy bien… y te molesta que haga esto?

Dijo volteándose pegando un poco sus pechos al brazo de Naruto, sonriendo acariciando su pecho

-Por… por que me habría de molestar?

Sakura rio un poco al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto parecía de nuevo un niño, le sonrió sensualmente

-Mmm… Naruto

Dijo poniéndose un poco mas seria, aunque sin separarse de el, Naruto capto el cambio de tono en su voz y la miro

-Quiero que me enseñes… como reúnen tu y Yakumo la energía espiritual

Naruto miro a otro lado pensativo

-No es posible, Sakura-chan

-Temes que lo use contra ti?

Dijo Sakura, ya había esperado esa respuesta, probablemente esa técnica era el arma mas poderosa de la aldea de la niebla y no se la enseñaría a cualquiera

-No… pero la razón por la que podemos Yakumo y Yo transformarnos es por que hicimos el pacto con los sapos y entrenamos en las montañas con los sabios… si tu lo intentaras, entonces te convertirías en piedra, Sakura-chan, esa energía es especial no es chakra

-Pero tu y Yakumo puede convertirla en chakra, no es verdad?

-Si, en unos minutos la energía se convierte en chakra y así la utilizamos sin problemas… Yakumo y yo podemos convertirla en el momento en que la absorbemos y por eso podemos pelear mientras nos movemos, pero en una persona que no ha entrenado durante años, tarda mucho en transformarse y no puede mientras esa persona se mueva, además de que si no se sabe controlársela mientras eso ocurre, se convierte en piedra

-Si, pero ese problema yo ya lo solucione

-Como?

-Fácil…

Sakura hiso un pequeño movimiento con sus manos, Naruto lo reconoció como una pose que desaparecía un genjutsu, en su frente apareció una diminuta gema verde, como la que tenia Tsunade

-La cubro con un genjutsu y así nadie sabe de donde viene mi chakra… hay gente que cree incluso que soy una Jinchuriki y en parte si lo soy, como Kisame soy una sin cola, por que todo el chakra que uso lo almaceno y después lo puedo soltar a mi antojo, si absorbo energía espiritual, sin moverme como lo haces tu, puedo convertirla en chakra y después almacenarla hay y usarla cuando la necesite, no hay limite a la que puedo almacenar

-Mmm… bueno Sakura-chan, descansemos aquí un poco, podemos pasar la noche mas adelante en un lugar que conozco y hay te enseñare

-Muy bien

Dijo Sakura sentándose en la orilla de la rama mirando hacia abajo, e suelo se movía… luego vio que en realidad era una anaconda gigante la que pasaba bajo el árbol

-Vaya… tu país es tan terrorífico como me lo habían dicho… así me lo imaginaba

-Y espera a que veas el lugar donde pasaremos la noche

-Cual es?

-Una guardia de Orochimaru

-Estas bromeando, no?

-No, Shigure y yo la encontramos hace un tiempo, fue una de las que mas uso cuando era miembro de Akatsuki, luego la uso Akatsuki tan bien una vez que lo echo

-Me imagino como estará…

-A veces lo usamos las 7 espadas, nadie mas conoce donde se encuentran

-Mmm si tu lo dices…

Se escucho un rugido y luego un gemido fuerte

-Jeje… los animales de aquí son un poco intranquilos, no?

-Algo…

Sakura aspiro un poco el aire y abrió los ojos sorprendida, con una gran sonrisa

-Vayamos a ver que cazo

-Y eso para que, Sakura-chan?

-Pues para nada, pero si estaremos aquí hasta mañana mejor

-Mmm… si quieres

Sakura no espero y salto rápidamente al siguiente árbol

-Espérame Sakura-chan!

Ambos corrieron mas rápidamente entre los arboles, pero esa vez, mas por juego que por un trabajo, jugaban carreras entre estos, varias ramas estaban muy espaciadas unas de otras y ambos casi se sentían volar cuando pasaban entre estas, no temían hacer ruido ni que supieran que se encontraban hay ya que no había enemigos en ese bosque y las bestias salvajes no eran rivales para ellos

-Casi siento que hacemos el examen chunin de nuevo!!

-Si… por cierto jamás me dijiste como aprobaste

-Ha, hice el examen con Hinnata y Shino, nunca lo habías preguntado… ES CIERTO TU SIGUES SIENDO UN GENIN!!!

-OYE!!!

-Jajajaja

Siguieron saltando entre los arboles hasta que vieron 2 enormes sombras y otro rugido aun mas fuerte, Sakura y Naruto se detuvieron en un árbol viendo la pelea, al parecer la serpiente se había encontrado con una presa de su tamaño, un gran tigre y ahora ambos luchaban en el suelo, aunque la serpiente estaba ya rodeando al tigre este no dejaba de morderla

-Vaya… jamás había visto una pelea así, ojala que gane el tigre

Naruto se puso a su lado mirando tan bien interesado

-Por que?

-Por que detestaría tener que matar a esa serpiente

-Mmm… pues que piensas hacer con ella?

La pelea siguió aun unos minutos hasta que el tigre logro morder en la cabeza a la serpiente matándola, se levanto aun rugiendo y se fue tambaleándose, Sakura y Naruto no bajaron hasta que estuvieron seguros de que se habían ido y después Sakura bajo de un salto, acercándose a la cabeza de esta

-Que buscas, Sakura-chan?

-Veneno

-Veneno? Estas no tienen…

Sakura se acerco a la serpiente y le abrió la boca, no tenia colmillos

-Como?... pero estoy segu… ya se!!

Sakura hiso unos sellos con las manos y el chakra formo un cuchillo en su mano, mas largo del que jamás había visto Naruto que usara algún ninja medico, se acerco a un costado de la cabeza de la serpiente y corto una gran parte, abriendo un pedazo detrás de la mandíbula saco una gran bolsa de un liquido blanco

-Esa cosa es veneno?

-Sabia que lo había olido en el aire…

-Como?

-Tsunade-sama me enseño a reconocer las esencias no de los venenos, que pueden no tenerlo, pero si el olor de los animales que lo tienen… es muy difícil y no pude hacerlo hasta que Kiba me enseño a rastrear, pero se puede

-Has aprendido muchas cosas, Sakura-chan

-Si…

Sakura sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, mientras sacaba un frasco y lo llenaba con el veneno de la serpiente con cuidado y lo cerraba, derramando el resto en el suelo que desapareció al instante

-Ya es todo, veamos que hace este

Ambos caminaron por el suelo del bosque, aunque no podían ver escucharon los ruidos de una tormenta y pronto empezó a llover, a pesar de todo siguieron caminando lentamente, sin decir nada…

-Te diste cuenta… verdad?

Le dijo Sakura con amargura a Naruto

-Cuando hablas de Kiba lo haces con mucho cariño… Sakura-chan… pero no voy a preguntar si no quieres decirme…

-Kiba me amaba pero… yo nunca fui capas de corresponderle… de decirle nada… creo que es la herencia que me dejo Tsunade-sensei… el pidió que nos casáramos, Naruto…

Naruto la miro un poco, el agua empesaba a caer con fuerza aun a pesar de la espesura de los arboles

-Aunque salte de felicidad por dentro y sonreía… no pude decirle que si… aun recordaba a… SIMPLEMENTE NO PUDE!!!

Volteo a ver a Naruto, aunque sonreía y su rostro estaba empapado y corrían por el gotas de lluvia, Naruto supo que lloraba, aunque estaba muy roja

-Si no te parezco un hombre lo suficientemente bueno, entonces al menos me volveré un héroe para la aldea como tu!! Eso… fue lo ultimo que me dijo, Naruto… ni siquiera pude ver su cuerpo… nada…

Sakura se detuvo un poco, sus manos temblaban, Naruto la abraso, acariciando su cabello, sonriéndole, Sakura se sonrojo mucho sin parar de llorar, por alguna razón se sentía cálida y protegida por el abraso de Naruto, mientras caminaban aun bajo la lluvia, sin importarles mucho, Naruto simplemente dejo llorar a Sakura mentiras esta no se apartaba de su brazo…

Hacia rato Sakura se había calmado un poco, aun así agradecía a Naruto su silencio y que no tocara el tema, seguía lloviendo fuertemente y Sakura apretaba contra si el chaleco de Naruto, que este le había prestado, sentía un calor confortable gracias a este aunque se sentía algo culpable, ya que Naruto solo había quedado con una camisa de manga corta, finalmente, se acercaron a un gran árbol y Naruto puso su mano sobre el concentrando un poco de chakra, una puerta se abrió y entraron, cerrándose esta tras de ellos.

Después de bajar unas escaleras se encontraron en un pasillo de madera lleno de puertas, Naruto camino sin titubear abriendo la primera, se encontraron en una amplísima habitación, Sakura no podía imaginar como seria en la época en que Orochimaru y Akatsuki usaban ese lugar, la habitación era enorme, aunque se veía mas como una caverna, tenia luz eléctrica, una pequeña cocina y cerca 2 camas grandes, aunque separadas, en una parte alejada había aparte un estante con aguas termales, además de una repisa con varias armas y un closet

-Increíble O.O

-parece que los Akatsuki tenían buenos gustos, no?

Dijo Naruto sonriendo por la impresión de Sakura, aunque sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar, Naruto no quiso mencionar nada, Sakura le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado aunque si lo recordaba… jamás se le olvidaría ese abraso ni que Naruto era la primera persona al que le contaba lo que había ocurrido realmente y mas aun, que Naruto tuviera el tacto para no volverlo a mencionar y abrir de nuevo la herida, como ella lo había tenido para no volver a mencionar a Hinnata

-Bueno… pues al menos salimos de la lluvia

-Jajaja pues saliste toda mojada, Sakura-chan

-Tu no estas mejor, estas peor

Le dijo Sakura mirándolo sonriéndole, se quito el chaleco de Naruto colgándolo de una percha cercana

-Y es por mi culpa

-Ha no debes preocuparte por algo así

Dijo Naruto aunque escurría de agua, Sakura lo miro sonriéndole un poco

-Al menos hay aguas termales… todas las habitaciones son así?

-No, solo esta, creo que era la de Orochimaru, no lo se pero es la mas lujosa, las otras son solo cuartos de madera con una cama y nada mas… bueno te dejo Sakura-chan

-He? Pro que?

-por que no dejare que tu seas la que se vaya a dormir a otro lado

-No ni yo que tu lo hagas… quédate conmigo

-Pero…

-pero nada, tu te quedas aquí

Le dijo Sakura acercándose a la puerta y cerrando con llave

-Te lo digo como doctora, por tu bien quédate, sécate y relájate, ok? Si no mañana amanecerás resfriado… y con los huesos rotos

La ultima advertencia termino de convencer a Naruto de que se quedara mientras Sakura encendía un fuego en una chimenea de piedra Naruto se secaba con una toalla, tan pronto Sakura se acerco Naruto se la dio y esta seco un poco su rostro, parecía que el lugar era una parada muy habitual, ya que tenia incluso comida y no estaba ni siquiera empolvado

-Bueno y tan bien tenemos aguas termales

Dijo Sakura mirándolas, Naruto se puso rojo

-si… si quieres bañarte no mirare

Le dijo aunque sabiendo que probablemente no cumpliría con esto

-Y por que no nos bañamos ambos?

Sakura le sonreía un poco mirándolo y Naruto la miro pasmado, sin poderse creer lo que esta le acababa de decir

-algún problema?

-No, ninguno, Sakura-chan, solo que…

-Que? Te da miedo te da que te golpeen?

Le dijo bromeando, disfrutando como se ponía mas rojo, finalmente Naruto sonrió, si Sakura quería jugar el tan poco se opondría, mientras Sakura iba por algunas cosas, se desvistió quedando solo con su bóxer y se sumergió hasta el cuello en el agua suspirando un poco, Sakura dejo se acerco dejando una bandeja con una botella y comida, Naruto no pudo verla bien hasta que se acerco poniéndose totalmente rojo, Sakura solo traía una pegadísima y pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuerpo que apenas podía esconder su perfecta figura mientras ella se acostaba suspirando un poco, relajándose como lo había echo Naruto hacia unos momentos

-Jaja pasa algo?  
-nada, Sakura-chan

Dijo Naruto, sonriendo acaricio el rostro de la chica Sakura le sonrió un poco

-Mmm… debemos venir aquí mas seguido…

-He? Si la casa de Tomoe tan bien tiene uno así… en la zona hay muchas

-Pero no estas tu…

Sakura se puso como tomate al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y volteo sonrojada, sorprendida como algo así podía apenarla tanto luego de todo lo que hacia por seducir a Naruto

-Pues… por que es mas divertido beber contigo

Dijo sirviendo un poco de sake en un vasito y dándoselo Naruto la vio seguro de que no era la razón

-Jajaja te portas como la vieja Tsunade, Sakura-chan

-Oye eso es insulto?

-no no no Sakura-chan!

-Como que no? Ya veras!!

Sakura se sujeto buen la toalla y empeso a hacerle cosquillas a Naruto, sentándose sobre sus piernas

-ESPERA SAKURA-CHAN NOO!!

Sakura empesaba a reír tan bien cuando Naruto le saco la toalla, ambos se quedaron totalmente estáticos, mientras Naruto se preparaba para el golpe, Sakura en cambio se sonrojo y solo se tapo, sin moverse

-Yo… disculpa Naruto… no tenia que ponerme para entrar y…

Dijo totalmente roja, mientras se volteaba, sin saber por que, la noche anterior y esta solo había querido poner nervioso o excitar a Naruto y ahora por alguna razón, se sentía avergonzada de que este la viera… desde que le había dicho lo de Kiba, sentía algo diferente… Naruto desvió la mirada y Sakura suspiro un poco decepcionada y se levanto, había esperado que Naruto tomara la iniciativa o tan siquiera le diera un beso, pero parecía que aun no tenia ojos mas que para Hinnata… Naruto se acerco detrás de ella y la abraso, Sakura sintió su espalda contra el pecho del chico sin moverse

-Aun la amo demasiado… Sakura…

Sakura sonrió con amargura, cuando Naruto la volteo mirándola

-Así que perdona… si no reacciono como lo haría cualquier chico al ver a la chica que me gusta así

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, Naruto se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios, separándose y mirándola, Sakura solo le dio otro beso suave separándose mientras Naruto la abrasaba y poco a poco, los besos comenzaron a ser mas largos e intensos, mientras solo se acercaban el uno contra el otro hasta que Sakura se separo un poco

-Y tu perdona… si tan poco se muy bien como decirle a alguien que lo quiero…

Dijo avergonzada, Naruto empeso a besar el cuello de Sakura y esta sorprendida no pudo hacer mas que lanzar un gemido de placer ante esto

-Naruto… mmm…

Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto y empezaron a besarse con mas intensidad, mientras Naruto llevaba una de sus manos a los pechos de Sakura, empesando a acariciar uno de estos mientras no dejaba de besarla, Sakura arqueo un poco la espalda mientras empujaba a Naruto a la cama sonriéndole traviesa, habiendo recuperado la su confianza

-Mmm… me toca compensarte yo a ti

Dijo mientras bajaba, poco a poco, lamiendo el pecho del rubio y luego su vientre, Naruto solo lanzaba pequeños jadeos, excitándose como nunca en su vida al ver a Sakura hacer eso, cuando Sakura bajo su bóxer esta lanzo una risita traviesa mirando a Naruto con inocencia, mientras lamia un poco su miembro, mirando a Naruto a los ojos, empeso a chuparlo lentamente

-Aaaa… Sakura… aaa…

Sakura sonrió mas al ver a Naruto decir su nombre empesando a chupar su miembro mas rápido, disfrutando de las sensaciones que se veían en el rostro de este, subió y empeso a acariciarlo entre sus pechos

-SA…SAKURA-CHAN…

-Mmm dime?

Le digo mientras lo acariciaba entre estos apretándolo lo mas que podía, lamiendo la punta del miembro de Naruto, este no pudo mas que acostarse mas gimiendo fuertemente

-SAKURA-CHANN AAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

-Me gusta que solo me digas Sakura

Sonrió con malicia chupando la parte que salía de sus pechos, le sonrió

-vaya es la primera vez que encuentro uno tan grande como para que sobresalga

-Esta así por ti… Sakura-chan

-Mmm te dije que no me dijeras chan, Naruto

Dijo empezando a chuparlo mas rápidamente mientras Naruto empeso a jadear rápidamente

-Sakura-chan aaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sakuraaa aaaaaaaaaa

Tomo del cabello a Sakura mientras esta lo chupaba lo mejor que podía hasta que Naruto dio un fuerte gemido, Sakura abrió los ojos un momento sonriendo y se separo, tragando un poco y relamiendo sus labios sonriéndole

-Mmm… dime…

Le dijo acercándose Naruto jadeaba mirándola y esta soltó una pequeña risa

-Te dije que no era para nada inexperta

-Ya lo note

Dijo Naruto sonriéndola tomándola de la cintura levantándola un poco

-Y que piensas hacer ahora, Naruto-kuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Naruto la bajo suavemente sobre su miembro, Sakura lanzo un gemido mirando a Naruto

-Me toca a mi?

Naruto la beso en los labios, mientras empezaron a moverse ambos suavemente al principio, sin dejar de besarse, acelerando un poco el ritmo, pronto tuvieron que separarse a buscar aire, sin dejar de acariciarse mientras los pequeños jadeos ya eran fuertes gemidos de placer

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NARUTOO AAAAAAAAAAA

-SAKURA-CHANNN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-QUE NO ME LLAMEZ CHANN!!!

Dijo en un fuerte gemido mientras empesaba a saltar mas rápido sobre el miembro de Naruto sintiéndose levantada por la cadera de este, Sakura gemía con fuerza sintiendo como sus pechos botaban entre los saltos y se apoyaba en el hombro de Naruto

-QUE SEXY TE VEZ SAKURAAAA

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YA NO ME DICES CHANN?? AAAAA APRENDES RAPIDO NARUTOOO

Dijo jadeando rápidamente, mientras sonriendo llevo sus manos a la espalda apoyándose en las piernas de Naruto moviendo mas rápido su cadera lo mas que podía, dejando que Naruto viera sus pechos saltar rápidamente conforme las embestidas, sonrió acelerando, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por como aceleraba mientras Naruto la sujetaba de la cadera

-AAAAAAAAA NARUTO TANTO TE GUSTOOO??? AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-NO HE ESTADO CON CHICAS EN MUCHO TIEMPO SAKURAA 

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sentía como su cadera chocaba con la de Naruto cuando este entraba por completo en ella, Naruto se irguió y empeso a besar a Sakura entre sus pechos, mientras esta jadeaba de placer

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Empeso a gemir mucho mas fuerte mientras Naruto la miro y comenzaron a besarse con pasión, un hilo de saliva salía de la boca de Sakura mientras Naruto la pegaba por completo a su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda, sintiéndolos pechos de esta aplanados contra su cuerpo, acariciaba su cabello y su espalda por completo, sintiendo ambos cada vez mas y mas calor, Sakura en un momento lanzo un gemido muy fuerte empujando a Naruto a la cama mientras este la penetraba mas duro levantando la cadera, levantando a la Kunoichi entera mientras esta lanzaba un fuerte grito

-NARUTOOO

-SAKURAAAAAA

Sakura arqueo la espalda, sintiendo como sus ojos se ponían en blanco unos segundos, abriendo mucho la boca, jadeando, aspirando desesperada, como si jamás fuera a volver a respirar, sintiendo como se corría con mucha fuerza al tiempo que Naruto terminaba dentro de ella, jadeando fuertemente con su cuerpo brillando el sudor, Sakura miro a Naruto sonriendo

-eso… fue… in..

Naruto la tomo de la nuca y la beso en los labios, Sakura correspondió el beso intensamente, separándose cuando necesitaron un poco de aire, sonriendo ambos, felices, Naruto acaricio un poco el rostro de esta y Sakura lamio su mano, coqueta, mientras Naruto acariciaba su rostro

-Naruto… pensé… seremos novios?

Naruto la miro un poco mirándola interrogante, Sakura se sonrojo pero no se amedrento

-Digo si… si… soy una desconocida como shinobi aquí… y seria raro… que fuera de las 7 espadas de un momento a otro,… yo… seria mucho mas fácil que el Mizukague anduviera con una chica… su novia… a presentarla como guardaespaldas y…

-Quieres ser mi novia, Sakura…?

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y volteo a ver a Naruto, sorprendida, sonaba sincero y no como un plan como el que ella había propuesto

-Quiero… seguir adelante, Sakura… me recordaste que… hay gente aparte de Hinnata que puede ser importante para mi y eso vale para mi mucho… te pregunto qui…

No pudo completar la frase, por que Sakura lo tomo del rostro estampándole un gran beso en los labios, mas feliz de lo que ella misma había supuesto si lo escuchaba, sonriéndole, se separaron se miraron unos segundos y se volvieron a besar de nuevo, Sakura se sentía mucho mas feliz de cómo había estado durante muchos años le sonrió

-Te voy a recompensar…

-Pero Saku…

No dijeron mas mientras empezaron a besarse de nuevo esta vez Naruto se puso sobre ella volviendo a empezar, pero esta vez… no dejaron de besarse y ambos sentían una calidez en su corazón que no habían sentido desde hacia tiempo…

Lejos de hay… en la casa de Tomoe…

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se escucharon varios pasos y una puerta se abrió, entraron Saito totalmente despeinado y en bóxers con una katana en la mano, Tomoe con una bata que cubría su ropa interior, Jhun, con una pijama con la camisa abierta que mostraba que no traía sostén y Touma solo con una camisa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en la cama estaba Yakumo, en ropa interior jadeando fuertemente

-Ha… que pasa…

Se acercaron y luego retrocedieron un poco al sentir una energía oscura

-LO MATO… LO MATO… LO MATO… -Yakumo-

-Tomoe… no volvamos a invitarla a que se quede

-No señor -_-U

Cerraron la puerta, detrás se oyó…

-Lolas… -Touma-

-PERVERTIDO!!! –Jhun-

Se escucho una bofetada…

Y acá esta el capitulo!!

De nuevo hable sin pensar y para ponerles el lemon tuve que poner 2 capítulos en 1, 40 paginas así que no se quejen!!! XD

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, Geko aun no saldrá por que tengo algo planeado para el pero en el proximo al menos habrá mas lemon, veré ponerlo pronto pero tengo que espaciar un poco las actualizaciones o me quedare sin capítulos XD

Nos vemos después, si les gusto dejen reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaración previa: Hinamori es la pelirroja y Sayuri la de pelo negro, cuando lean el fic sabrán a que me refiero

El día comenzaba, en la casa de Tomoe…

-QUE VENGAN AQUÍ LOS 2!!! –Yoko-

-NOOOO!!!

Touma y Jhun saltaron sobre la barda, cuando 2 bolas con cadenas salieron tras ellos sujetándolos y jalándolos hacia adentro, ambos unos momentos después estaban rodeados de cadenas en el suelo uno junto al otro

-Pero… no queremos ir… T-T –Jhun-

-Nada, prometieron entrenar y van a hacerlo, Moria ha entrenado todos los días muy duro con Kuro y ustedes solo holgazanean –Yoko-

Yakumo salió al jardín

-Que tanto esta pasando?

-NOS LLEVAN CON SHIGURE UN FIN DE SEMANA!!!! –Los 2-

-… … … Jhun… me heredas tu estuche de kunais? –Yakumo-

-Va…monos…

Shigure se dio una pequeña mordida en el dedo de la que salió una gotita de sangre

-AUXILIO!!!! –los 2-

Ambos desaparecieron cuando Shigure puso la mano en el suelo frente a ellos

-Pobres… por que los entrenan tan duro? –Yakumo-

-Ni yo se, idea de Shigure –Yoko-

-Prometí… que lo haríamos… -Shigure-

-Y pues… como es fin de semana tan bien se llevara a Jhun… mas te vale no ir a buscar a Naruto –Yoko-

-No… mejor lo esperare…

Yoko y hasta Shigure tragaron saliva, nerviosas por el tono en que lo dijo

-Señorita Yakumo… vinieron a buscarla –Tomoe-

-Bueno nos veremos después, traten de no matarlos –Yakumo-

Yakumo corrió al portón de la casa, donde se encontraban otras 2 chicas, una de ellas era blanca y tenia el cabello largo de color negro, atado en una cola de caballo a la espalda y la otra era pelirroja, con el cabello del mismo largo que el de Yakumo y un poco mas morena

-Sayuri, Hinamori!!

-Miren quien viene, hasta donde tenemos que ir a buscarte por que no llegas en toda la noche a tu casa!! Que te echaste de amante al señor Arashi? –Hinamori-

Tomoe que estaba en la puerta se puso totalmente roja cerrando rápidamente mientras las 3 chicas se pusieron a reír

-Y a donde iremos hoy, he Hinamori?

-No sabemos, tu maestro no esta así que nos dieron una mision de rango bajo

Dijo la chica pelirroja, mirando a Yakumo

-Y por cierto donde esta?

-Salió a una misión… bueno mejor vámonos… a donde es la misión?

-Ha, es solo una misión de patrullaje, empieza en la tarde y estaremos ocupadas hasta la noche, como pronto serán los exámenes chunin de la aldea, parece que hasta nosotras las jounin tenemos que hacer esos trabajos–Sayuri-

-Bueno entonces por que nos vamos ahora… ni siquiera es medio día… -Yakumo-

-PARA QUE TE ANIMES AMIGA!!!

Hinamori abraso a Yakumo desde atrás sonriendo

-ESTA NIÑA ANDA DEPRIMIDA POR ALGO!!

-Ya se! Debe ser por esa bellísima mujer que dicen que llego apenas hace 2 días a la aldea, dicen que han visto muy feliz al Mizukague con ella –Sayuri-

-Si… mi maestro esta feliz desde que la vio… es una amiga de la infancia

-En serio? De donde? –Sayuri-

-De una aldea en las afueras… estuvo hay hasta que hace poco mi maestro la hiso venir, no se por que

Mintió Yakumo mirándolas y sonrió un poco, aun sintiéndose culpable por mentirle a sus mejores amigas

-Si aja. Bueno si no quieres decirnos no hay problema, vámonos, tenemos que empezar la misión llamada… –Hinamori-

-DE COMPRAS PARA ANIMAR A ESTA EMO!!!

-SI!! –HINAMORI-

-He pero…

Cada una sujeto de un brazo a Yakumo llevándosela

-OIGAN SUELTENME!!! POR QUE ESTTOS DÍAS TODO MUNDO ME LLEVA A ALGUN LUGAR ARRASTRANDO???!!! –Yakumo-

-POR QUE SI!!! –Las 2-

En la guarida de Akatsuki, Sakura estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, meditando, traía solo puesta una bata y no movía ni un musculo… , aun así parecía diferente, su cabello era un poco mas claro y se notaba un pequeño gruñido con su respirar mientras la gema de su frente brillaba intensamente, de repente su cuerpo empezó a ensancharse un poco y en ese momento recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca cayendo hacia atrás

-ESO DUELE!!!

-Casi te transformas de nuevo, Sakura-chan

-Si pero eres un poco brusco, no?

-Tu eres la que esta usando esa transformación extraña

Sakura sonrió, lo que mostraba que sus colmillos se habían afilado un poco, pareciéndose casi a los de Kiba, pero desapareciendo rápidamente, Sakura volvió a la normalidad

-Es mas fácil y rápido reunir chakra así

-No entiendo que es esa cosa?

-Pues, se parece al modo senin, el clan de los lobos tiene un modo parecido…

-El modo senin es hacerse uno con el entorno… y sacar fuerzas de la naturaleza que nos rodea

-El berseker es reunir chakra durante mucho tiempo y luego soltarlo tanto como su cuerpo pueda soportar hasta que se termina o el enemigo muere… mientras mas chakra pueda reunir y almacenar mas tiempo podría estar en ese estado… no imaginas el poder que obtengo…

-Jajaja suenas como uno de los ancianos de la aldea, Sakura

-NO ME INSULTES!!!

Dijo Sakura abrasándolo del cuello y dándole coscorrones jugando

-Además… así podríamos entrenar juntos como en los viejos tiempos

-Eso estaría bien, Sakura

-Ya aprendiste a no llamarme chan…

-Si

Sakura le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

-Buen chico

-OYE!

Naruto se puso sobre Sakura mientras esta sin decir nada lo beso, cayendo ambos al estanque sin que ninguno de los 2 dejara de reír y de besarse, finalmente se separaron, respirando agitados, Naruto acaricio el rostro de Sakura

-Que haremos… con la bandana de Konoha que encontramos?

-No lo se…

-Que…

-Te dije que jamás te haría daño, Sakura, ni a ti ni a tus estudiantes…

Sakura lo miro sonriendo, sabia que Naruto estaba tomando un gran riesgo tan solo en mantenerla a ella y a los chicos con vida

-Ok… confió en tu palabra…

Dijo Sakura besándolo suavemente, mientras abría un poco la bata

-Pero permitirás que te de un premio… verdad?

Le susurro suavemente al oído, mientras sentía como una de las manos de Naruto empezaban a acariciar uno de sus pechos, lo miro y saco por completo su bata mientras empesaba a acariciar su entrepierna contra la de Naruto, gimiendo suavemente, Naruto la miraba apoyándose en la orilla del estanque mirándola embobado

-Te gusta?

Le dijo sonriendo acariciando uno de sus pechos mientras lo veía, disfrutando de la sensación de que Naruto se la comiera con la mirada, lo beso mas, mientras bajaba el bóxer de Naruto

-Mmmm… Sakura… te iba a entrenar…

Sakura sonrió un poco melancólica, mientras se levantaba para ir a las aguas, meneando su trasero sensualmente al caminar y mirando de reojo a Naruto, ese la empujo suavemente poniéndola en 4, apoyada sobre la orilla del estanque, Sakura volteo sonriendo a Naruto

-Cuando te de hasta hacerte rendida, te entrenare hasta hacerte caer rendida

Dijo entrando en ella rápidamente

-AAAAAA HASLO CON MAS CUIDADOOO AAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura levanto la cabeza, gimiendo fuertemente

-TE LO ADVERTI SAKURA!!

-SI SI NARUTO DAME AAAAAAAAA

Sakura arqueo la espalda mientras Naruto empesaba a penetrarla rápidamente, gimiendo de gusto mientras Naruto masajeaba sus pechos desde atrás pegando la espalda de la chica a su pecho

-ME ENCANTA ESTAR CONTIGO NARUTO-KUN AAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Y A MI CONTIGO SAKURA-CHANN

-NO ME DIGAS CHAAA

Sakura arqueo la espalda al sentir como se corría con fuerza, mientras Naruto seguía penetrándola sin detenerse, esta sonreía volteando a ver a Naruto que se inclino para besarla mientras no paraban sus movimientos a pesar de que Sakura ya se había corrido una vez, ni siquiera le molestaba que Naruto no se detuviera

-AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA NARUTO NARUTO KUNN AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YO SI TE PUEDO DECIR ASIII

Le dio mientras sonreía, sintiendo como Naruto la levantaba un poco quedando ambos de pie, saliendo de ella, Sakura se volteo besándolo mentiras Naruto esta vez la ponía boca arriba en el suelo penetrándola de nuevo Sakura abrió las piernas, abrasándolo con ellas, mientras no paraba de besarlo mas y mas, casi arañando la espalda del rubio, este acariciaba el trasero la espalda y el cabello de Sakura, solo queriendo tocar la mayor parte de su cuerpo posible

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA SAKURA-CHANN

-NO ME DIGAS CHAAAA

Sakura arqueo la espalda, corriéndose al sentir como Naruto terminaba con fuerza en su vagina, quedando en el suelo jadeando fuertemente Naruto la miro sonriendo, tan bien muy agitado.

-bueno… cumpliste lo primero solo falta que me entrenes hasta desfallecer

Dijo jadeando fuertemente, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Naruto sonrió y se besaron un poco

-Te… am… te quiero… Naruto-kun

Naruto sonrió besándola suavemente, mientras Sakura trataba de disimular su sonrojo dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de estar a punto de decir

-mmm una hora mas de entrenamiento y tendremos que regresar, podrían ya preocuparse por nosotros esta vez ya no podemos detenernos

-de acuerdo…

Le dijo Sakura sonriéndole apartando un poco el cabello de su rostro

-creo que me tocara ponerme a trabajar en serio ahora, no?

-si…

Sakura suspiro un poco molesta, no le importaba entrenar, pero le gustaba mas hacer otro tipo de ejercicios con Naruto aun así se quedo recostada recuperando el aliento mientras este se ponía a su lado, saliendo de su cuerpo, Sakura rio un poco

-Que pasa?

-Espera a que le digas a Yakumo que somos novios

Naruto lo pensó un poco y luego ambos empezaron a reír, Sakura miro a Naruto y se pego a el poniéndose un poco sobre su cuerpo, Naruto se puso muy rojo al verla y Sakura para su sorpresa tan bien

-Bueno… mejor practicamos o no saldremos de aquí hasta mañana…

-Mmm y seria tan malo? –Sakura-

-Mmm creo que esta vez si enviarían un escuadrón de rescate

Sakura suspiro un poco fastidiada levantándole y entrando a las aguas, limpiando su cuerpo

-Bueno una hora mas de entrenamiento y nos vamos, te parece?

-Una hora mas, Sakura? No dominaras tan fácil la extracción de energía en ese tiempo

-ha esto lo domine hace rato, lo que me hace falta es reunir mas chakra pero… eso puedo hacerlo con el tiempo

Naruto la miro un poco sorprendido, Sakura le sonreía estando inmóvil, pero sentía y casi podía ver, que empesaba a reunir una enorme cantidad de energía

-Siempre he sabido controlar el chakra mucho mejor que tu, solo me faltaba que me dijeras como lo hacia

-Jajaja debí imaginarlo, eres tan buena como Yakumo

-Pero me falta por alcanzarte a ti

-A este paso no tardaras, Sakura-chan… perdón Sakura

-Nunca aprendes… bueno no importa sígueme diciendo así

-Ha… y ahora por que el cambio?

-Pues…

Sakura se volteo para evitar que Naruto pudiera ver su sonrojo, este había entrado al agua junto con ella, acercándose a esta.

-Nadie me había dicho así desde que te fuiste… y… olvide lo mucho que me gustaba…

Dijo Sakura suspirando un poco pero sonriendo, mientras sentía como se ponía muy colorada, Naruto sonrió abrasándola, pegándola a su pecho, Sakura volteo a verlo, un poco extrañada, Naruto le sonrió como lo hacia cuando eran niños

-Entonces te volveré a decir Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan

Dijo riendo, Sakura se apoyo en su pecho, sin saber pro que, Naruto la miro un poco extrañado y solo la abraso, acariciando sus brazos y su espalda, mientras Sakura ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de este, sin saber que decir, por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz

-Sabes?... yo recuerdo…

Dijo separándose un poco de el, sin voltear a verlo, mirando a la pared y alejándose un poco de este

-Un día… me pediste una cita luego de que logramos vencer a Madara… y te rechace… como siempre…

Dijo sintiendo un poco de tristeza, había estado mas de 10 años arrepintiéndose de ello

-En aquellos tiempos me gustabas… pero estaba encaprichada con Sasuke y… estuve con el… me le entregue a el… Creo que lo preferí… fue un error… no?

Dijo sin ver a Naruto, volteo sonriéndole aunque una pequeñísima lagrima salía de su rostro

-Cuando volvamos a tu aldea… tengamos una cita si?... los 2 solos…

Naruto suspiro y le sonrió

-Estaría encantado, Sakura-chan

Sakura volteo y le dio un beso en los labios, que Naruto correspondió abrasándola, finalmente se separaron y Sakura salió del estanque ya limpia

-bueno, mejor nos vamos ya, no?

-Creo que si

Ambos estaban un poco deprimidos por tener que irse ya que en la aldea debían actuar, a pesar de todo, con mucho cuidado, finalmente Naruto le dijo

-Hay una guardia como esta en la aldea, ya que aquí se fundo Akatsuki, solo la conocemos Shigure y yo… cuando quieras que estemos un rato solos

Sakura termino de vestirse y ambos salieron del lugar, tan pronto lo hicieron la puerta se cerro sin que quedara un solo rastro de esta, la lluvia ya había pasado pero aparentemente había sido fuerte, el suelo aun estaba muy mojado y se sentía húmedo y fresco el ambiente, empezaron a caminar sonriendo un poco, Sakura tomo la mano de Naruto y este se sonrojo, sonriendo, Sakura tan bien lo hizo sorprendida por parecer una adolecente enamorada, aunque un poco celosa por…

-Parece… que en todo confías en Shigure… dependes de ella mucho…

-Confió en ella y no por nada, en toda la aldea se le conoce como la shinobi mas leal a mi… aun mas que Yakumo…

-Por que?

Volteo mirando a Naruto

-Hace unos años, cuando estaban las anteriores 7 espadas, su hermano era una de ellas, Kousaka Genpo… era un tipo medio loco, hasta parecía palmera, por como tenia su cabello

-He? Y eso que?

-5 de las 7 espadas se rebelaron cuando se anuncio que seria el próximo Mizukague, la gente creyó que era un golpe de estado, pero ellos solo pensaban que alguien de Konoha no entendería como eran las cosas aquí… la Mizukague peleo los 5, su kekegenkai era… se le llamaba el agujero shinigami

-Por que?

-es un hoyo que se forma detrás del oponente y empieza a tragarlo… solo al oponente… una vez que se cierra no hay mas… vas directo al mundo de los muertos… incluso si el agujero cubre un pedazo de tu cuerpo esa parte se va, no hay defensa posible… pero el chakra necesario es tanto que la Mizukague jamás se recupero de usarlo esa vez… estaba muy enferma y usarlo fue lo que la mato

Sakura sintió un pequeño escalofrió, se imaginaba lo letal que seria esa técnica, nada funcionaria, quizás ni la Súper defensa de Susano serviría

-El agujero se trago a las 5 espadas… y a Kuchiki Zoe… la hija de la Mizukague… Kuchiki Kushuna…

Sakura tembló un poco, sorprendida… sabia que Naruto no sabia nada de su madre pero ella si… sabia todo sobre la familia de Naruto… volteo a ver a Naruto y se sorprendió al notar que el parecía no saber nada sobre quien era en realidad la Mizukague… solo seguía hablando…

-Los Kousaka eran una de las mas grandes y nobles familias de la aldea, pero tan bien estaban desapareciendo… solo quedaban 3 hermanos con vida… el menor desapareció cuando era un bebe, la mediana era Shigure y el mayor Genpo… cuando Shigure supo que la Mizukague por protegerme había matado a su hermano, me enfrento… ya era yo Mizukague y esta ya había muerto… luche con ella y logre vencerla y con el tiempo cambio

Dijo sonriendo, en realidad no era exactamente lo que había pasado…

-Flashback-

Naruto y Yoko acababan de llegar a la falda de una montaña, cuando escucharon una voz

-MIZUKAGUE!!!

Shigure estaba frente a ellos, llevando la mano a su espada, Naruto la conocía aunque por su carácter jamás habían siquiera conversado, aunque ahora parecía muy cambiada, estaba realmente furiosa y se notaba que había llorado

-QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO SHIGURE??!! –Yoko-

-Déjala… si quiere decirme algo que lo haga… no vayas a interferir Yoko

-pero…

Naruto camino hacia ella, pero sin decir nada, Shigure lo ataco tan rápido que Naruto ni siquiera podía verla

-POR TI MURIO MI HERMANO LA MIZUKAGUE LO MATO POR TI!!

Naruto cambio a modo Senin mientras mas de 30 clones salían a su alrededor…

El lugar parecía un campo después de una gran guerra, agujeros y pequeños incendios estaban alrededor, Naruto tenia profundos cortes por todo su cuerpo y sangraba mucho, frente a el estaba Shigure jadeando fuertemente, su espada se encontraba muy lejos, había sido derrotada

-LORD MIZUKAGUE!!! –Yoko-

-Ve por un equipo medico, que vengan a curarnos a vamos

-Ambos? Pero…

-AHORA!

Yoko miro un poco sorprendida a Naruto, era la primera vez que lo veía siguiera alzar la voz, le sonrió y desapareció

-Por que…

Shigure lo miro y miro al cielo casi incapaz de moverse

-Trate de matarte hoy y además, mi hermano tuvo que ver en la muerte de la Mizukague, TODOS SABEN QUE PARA TI FUE COMO UNA MADRE!!!

Naruto se inclino a su lado, mirándola, la abraso

-Sientes… lo mismo que yo no es verdad?... Tu hermano me quito a una de las personas mas importantes para mi pero… tu que me has hecho?... creo que nada… te quedaste sola con eso que ocurrió igual que yo…

Shigure abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso… y cayo en a cuenta de que realmente, Naruto no tenia la culpa de la muerte de su hermano… recupero su voz y su apariencia fría, luchando por dominarse, nadie jamás veía sus emociones....

-Lo perdí… ya estoy sola…

-Somos 2… puedes hacerme compañía si quieres…

Shigure no dijo nada, solo lo abraso y empezó a llorar fuertemente, Naruto no hiso nada, ni siquiera abrasarla, cuando la ayuda llego, un ninja medico examinaba a Naruto mientras llevaban a Shigure en una camilla

Cuando pasaron por el lado de Naruto Shigure tenia el rostro tapado con su mano para no permitir que nadie mas viera como lloraba aun así las lagrimas se veían caer por su rostro

-Mizukague… te prometo… no te arrepentirás de esto mientras vivas…

-Me llamo Naruto…

-Y yo Shigure…

-Flashback-

-Ha… bueno pues… entiendo un poco como se siente…

Dijo Sakura sin verlo, había sospechado un poco sobre los sentimientos de Shigure y ahora estaba segura… Shigure era como ella, Naruto rio un poco

-Y pues así ha sido siempre, aunque lo raro no se le quito es mas hasta se porta aun mas extraño cuando esta con migo Jajajaja

-Ha... no te has dado cuenta…?

-de que, Sakura-chan?

-De nada…

-Jajaja no me digas que estas celosa, Sakura-chan

-Por que habría de estarlo, he?

Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto acercándose un poco a el, este retrocedió un poco aunque Sakura le sonreía, Sakura le sonreía un poco y sin mas lo beso

-Yo tengo al chico que quiero

Dijo mientras Naruto se ponía contra el árbol, abrasándola empezaron a besarse con pasión, mientras Naruto empesaba a acariciar la espalda de Sakura debajo de la camisa de esta cuando…

-Para… eso… hay… hoteles…

Los 2 voltearon, Shigure estaba a su lado, aunque como siempre no mostraba ninguna emoción…

Y aca esta el nuevo capitulo!!!

Espero les haya gustado aunque esta un poco mas corto que los anteriores, esto es por que los anteriores eran 2 o mas capítulos pegados pero ahora ya no podre hacer eso… me estoy quedando sin fic que publicar!!!

Bueno hasta la próxima

Dejen reviews!!


	8. Chapter 8

-Para… eso… hay… hoteles…

Los 2 voltearon, Shigure estaba a su lado, aunque como siempre no mostraba ninguna emoción, estaba totalmente roja, Naruto y Sakura lo miraron un poco ambos respirando agitados y se separaron

-Ha este… yo… -Naruto-

-Vine… por… ustedes…

-Ha si… creo que es hora de irnos… jeje… -Sakura-

-Si… los llevare… en un momento…

Movió sus manos rápidamente, Sakura no supo por que hacia los sellos necesarios para un Jutsu de invocación cuando de repente, de la nada, llegaron a la plaza central de la aldea

-Como hiciste eso?...

-Mi… kekegenkai… puedo invocar lo que quiera… si quiero…

-Vaya… eso es… espera… SABIAS TODO EL TIEMPO DONDE ESTABAMOS???!!!

-Me voy a casita…

-OYE ESPERA!!! Ven acá!!!

-Va a empezar Bleach…

-QUE ME ESCUCHES!!!

Sakura trato de atrapar a Shigure pero termino atrapando un tronco mientras Naruto se reía hasta que

-TU NO TE BURLES!!!

Naruto recibió el tronco entero en la cabeza, Naruto cayo sobándose mientras Sakura lo miraba amenazadoramente mientras hacia tronar sus puños

-Tu también sabias que podía traernos cuando quisiera… no es verdad?

-Yo este… Sakura-chan… espera…

Sakura se acerco poco a poco, Naruto gateo hacia atrás tratando de apartarse muriéndose de miedo hasta que sintió un obstáculo a su espalda, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe… y solo sintió como Sakura le daba un beso en la frente, abrió los ojos, Sakura sonreía

-Gracias por no decir nada, Naruto-kun

Dijo sonriéndole ampliamente, Naruto no pudo mas que sonreír cuando esta lo ayudo a levantarse dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-Bueno… apenas es medio día… que mas harás en la tarde? Supongo que tienes trabajo que hacer…

-Y tu tan bien Sakura-chan, tengo que decirte cuales son tus nuevas responsabilidades

-Eso creo… no querrás que sea directora de la escuela, verdad?

-Pues…

Naruto se imagino por un segundo a Sakura persiguiendo a los niños para pegarles "suavemente" y trago saliva

-No no Sakura-chan… pero si tienes que hacerte cargo de las misiones de Yoko… además ya me ayudaste con una, te toca el sueldo que cobra una de las 7 espadas en una misión

-Enserio? Y cuanto es?

Naruto pensó un momento y saco una libretita de su estuche para kunais y le mostro una cifra

-VAYA!!!

-Te parece poco?

-Bromeas?? Es incluso suficiente para salir de la casa de los Arashi!!! Es suficiente tan bien para darle algo a mis alumnos… podría buscar un departamento o algo en la aldea…

-Por que quieres irte de casa de los Arashi?

-Ha pues… creo que soy una molestia hay… o mas bien no me gusta vivir de alguien mas… para los chicos esta bien son niños pero para mi…

-Mmm… Pues puedes vivir con migo Sakura-chan

Sakura se detuvo al escucharlo su corazón latió rápidamente Sakura llevo una mano a su pecho, temerosa incluso de que Naruto escuchara el latir, mientras sus manos temblaban un poco

-Digo… antes Yakumo vivía en casa pero se mudo hace cosa de un año… y como somos novios… yo este…

-Yo… me encantaría… Naruto-kun

Dijo volteando a verlo, estaba totalmente roja, después volteo tratando de esconder su sonrojo, Naruto jamás había visto que Sakura se portara de una forma tan femenina o tímida se acerco

-Te pasa algo Saku…

-NO ME VEAS!!!

Levanto el puño hacia atrás y sin siquiera ver le metió el puño en la cara dejándolo noqueado aunque aun no volteaba a verlo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Naruto estaba en el suelo, volteo a mirarlo

-Y a ti que te paso?

-Nada… Sakura…chan…

-Ok n.n

Dijo sonriéndole mientras Naruto se levantaba

-Ha pues este… no se si tengas muchas cosas… creo que mejor le pregunto a Tomoe

De repente Tomoe apareció a su lado totalmente roja

-SOLO TIENE ROPA SEÑOR!!!

Naruto y Sakura saltaron asustados por ella, mientras a su lado Saito reía a carcajadas

-CUANTO LLEVAN HAY?? –Sakura-

-Pues… desde que aparecieron… hasta Shigure paso a nuestro lado murmurando algo de "Quien mato a Aizen… quien fue… quien fue…"

-ha pues este… este…

-Señorita Sakura, aun no habían sacado nada de lo que usted compro ayer… puedo hacer que lo lleven a la casa de Lord Mizukague de inmediato

Tomoe sonreía ampliamente, parecía estar realmente feliz con lo que acababa de pasar, sin que Sakura entendiera pro que

-Lo hare inmediatamente…

Dijo inclinándose un poco se fue

-Y a esta que mosca le pico? –Saito-

-Tu deberías saberlo… es tu mujer… -Sakura-

-Pues no se… Oye tetud…

Saito se volteo y recibió un puñetazo directo a la cara siendo mandado volar contra una pared, golpeándola… y tan bien la siguiente… y la siguiente… y la siguiente… hasta que se detuvo, Sakura se acerco tronando los puños

-Que decías?

-Nada… nada…

-Ok Saito-kun n.n

Dijo sonriendo dulcemente y luego caminando hacia Naruto

-Y… donde esta tu casa, Naruto-kun?

-Ha… pues…

10 minutos después

-VAYA!!! O.O

Sakura acababa de entrar a un gran jardín y se encontraba frente a una enorme casa, toda la parte de enfrente era solo césped y un camino de roca que llevaba a la casa, al lado había un pequeño estanque, la entrada de la casa era enorme y del otro lado se veía la entrada al patio trasero, una puerta lleva a un comedor y otra a una sala ambas enormes tan bien, a la izquierda de la sala había unas escaleras, lo primero en lo que pensó Sakura fue…

-No te sientes solo aquí

-A veces… me quede aquí… cuando empecé en la aldea… Kushuna-san jamás dejo que me fuera, decía que la casa era tanto mía como suya… el único lugar al que no podía entrar era a la habitación de Kushuna

-Si…

Naruto la miro sonriendo de nuevo

-Vamos, sube

Subieron por las escaleras y se encontraron con una fila de habitaciones, Naruto la miro un poco

-Escoge…

Sakura camino, todas las puertas estaban abiertas y todas eran habitaciones grandes y espaciosas, con su propio baño y regadera y un balcón, finalmente llego a la de Naruto

-Ha… esta!!

-Hay… duermo yo Sakura-chan

Sakura se volteo sonriéndole dulcemente

-Por eso…

Naruto sonrió un poco y Sakura se acerco a el lentamente, besándolo, Naruto correspondo el beso abrasándola y pegándola a su cuerpo mientras Sakura metía la lengua en la boca de este, Naruto empezó a acariciar la espalda de Sakura bajo su camisa cuando…

-Este… maestro… los dejo solos?

Voltearon, Yakumo los estaba mirando, su rostro no tenia expresión

-Yo este… oí que ya volvió y… venia a ver como estabas… pap… este… maestro… este… vendré luego… con permiso…

-YAKUMO!!

Naruto volteo pero Yakumo había salido del lugar por uno de los balcones, Naruto suspiro un poco

-Ha… yo hablare con ella, Naruto

-Casi me decía papa, escuchaste?

Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste Sakura lo abraso

-Jajaja siempre supe que habría problemas si conseguía novia

-O si no conseguías, es adolecente… cuando tenia su edad estaba enamorada de un emo que escapo con un pedófilo que imaginaba ser Michael Jackson

Naruto rio cuando de un golpe Sakura lo mando volando y este rodo las escaleras hasta quedar medio noqueado en el suelo

-POR QUE FUE ESO??

-ME HICISTE SENTIR VIEJA!!! SI AUN SOY UNA ADOLECENTE!!!! APENAS TENGO VEINTIPOQUITOS!!!

La puerta se abrió, entrando Saito, los miro a los 2

-Apenas llevan 5 minutos solos y ya se están matando? –Saito-

-Ha pues… este…

-Señorita Sakura, traemos su ropa –Tomoe-

-Ha… pues…

Tomoe miro a Saito y este refunfuñando salió y empezó a traer varias bolsas, de ropa que aun Sakura no había sacado, Sakura y Naruto rieron, al parecer en algunas cosas Tomoe si mandaba en su casa, Saito los miro reír adivinando la razón y las puso frente a ellas

-Mira las bolsas rojas

Le susurro Saito a Naruto mientras salía por mas bolsas, Sakura había comprado ropa como si se fuera a quedar el resto de su vida en la aldea… algo bastante probable, Naruto se levanto y abrió una bolsa

-Ha… Sakura-chan…

Sakura lo miro, Naruto miraba una tanga pequeñísima de hilo dental y un sostén igual de color rojo, minúsculo, volteo a ver a Sakura y esta se puso como tomate mirando a Saito que entraba con otra bolsa y con aire inocente, Tomoe suspiro resignada y abrió mas la puerta, salió y abrió el portón de la casa y se acerco al carruaje tomando al caballo de la crin y jalándolo hasta que empezó a moverse, un segundo después se oyó un fuerte golpe en la casa y su marido salió por la puerta abierta, paso por el portón tan bien abierto, paso por donde hacia unos segundos estaba el carruaje y fue a estrellarse a un conjunto de arboles mas adelante llevándose varios de pasada

-Oye… Tomoe ayúdame… aa…

-Señor… se lo merece… además asusto a Snupy

Dijo acariciando al caballo que tiraba del carruaje, mientras Saito luchaba por levantarse Tomoe empezó a caminar a la casa

-PERO COMPRARLE ESA ROPA FUE TU IDEA Y HASTA TU LA ESCOGISTE!!!

Tomoe se puso toda roja y volteo a mirarlo

-Si… y no usare el par que compro para mi…

-SI YA LO TRAES PUESTO!!

Tomoe se puso tan roja que parecía una luz de semáforo mientras suspiraba lentamente, como contando hasta 10…

Unos segundos después entraba en la casa, sacudiendo su mano

-Señorita Sakura… la molesto?... me duele mucho… es ninja medico no?

Sakura volteo a verla y miro su mano a apretó un poco y Tomoe hiso un diminuto gruñido de dolor

-QUE TE PASO!!! PARECIERA QUE GOLPEASTE UNA PARED!!!

-Mi marido… tiene la cara dura…

-… … … ok enseguida te curo, n.n Comes con nosotros?

-Encantada… señorita… Sakura… este… la ayudare a poner la mesa

-Ok yo cocino –Sakura-

Dijo sin decir nada, Sakura sonrió mientras Tomoe caminaba a la cocina, Sakura se acerco a Naruto que ya se había levantado aun medio shokeado por la bolsa, Sakura sonrió y tomo la ropa interior mirándola un poco, había adivinado que ellos habían comprado esa lencería, era el tipo de cosas que alguien como Saito haría, lo guardo sonriéndole a Naruto

-Ha… hablare con Yakumo en un rato… mejor que primero que se le pase un poco la sorpresa

Dijo mirándolo

-ha… si…

Naruto estaba un poco rojo mirando a Sakura, esta adivino que la imaginaba con esa ropa y lo miro

-Ham…. Se bueno… sube eso si?

Y luego en un susurro con el tono mas sensual que pudo

-Y escoge la que quieras ver esta noche…

Naruto le sonrió un poco empezando a subirla cuando Sakura pensó un poco y finalmente salió de la casa y se acerco a donde estaba Saito aun medio noqueado con la mano de Tomoe aun marcada en la cara, acaricio al caballo que guiaba el carruaje

-Me hiso pasar un mal rato Snupy pero… tendré mucha diversión esta noche…

Dijo sonriendo un poco, estremeciéndose, finalmente camino hacia Saito y se inclino usando un poco de su chakra para curarlo, hasta que…

-Lindo… escote…

Se oyó otra bofetada y camino enojada a la casa, Tomoe estaba acabando de poner la mesa

-Tu esposo jamás entiende?

-No… jamás…

Dijo sonriendo un poco y Sakura sin decir nada empezó a reír, Tomoe ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó a reír, abrasando un poco su estomago, mientras Sakura caminaba a la cocina, que se veía casi nueva

-Ha… Tomoe… Naruto hace su comida?

-No lo se… por que?

Sakura le mostro la despensa, cajas, cajas, cajas y cajas de ramen instantáneo

-Hay dios… -Tomoe-

Sakura suspiro abriendo el refrigerador, hayo pescado y unas cosas mas, Sakura no se imaginaba a Naruto comprando eso hasta que vio una nota que decía: "Para que dejes de comer porquerías papa", sonrió pensando que podría hacer algo con eso empezando a sacar varios ingredientes y siguiendo una receta que había encontrado al lado del refrigerador empezó a cocinar mientras que suponía que Tomoe salía a ver en que estado estaba Saito, finalmente un poco después se sentaban a comer, aunque parecía todo muy serio de repente

-TE GANO A BEBER!!! –Naruto-

-ESO YA LO VEREMOS!!! –Saito-

-SEÑOR!! HA… ESTE… NARUTO-SAMA!!!

-Tranquila Tomoe

Dijo Sakura mirándola

-Se lo que hay que hacer… NINGUNO DE LOS 2 ME GANARA!!!!

Tomoe la miro con los ojos como platos mientras los 3 empezaban a reírse, mas de su cara que por la bebida, finalmente Tomoe sonrió comiendo con elegancia, hablando poco, pero disfrutando un poco mientras Naruto y Saito no dejaban de contarle cosas a Sakura sobre la ida que habían llevado en el lugar... como Neji había empezado a salir con Ten-ten, como Yakumo siendo una ninja ya chunin a los 13 años aun pedía a Naruto que revisara el closet por si estaba el coco, como le habían echo la vez que el sapo ermitaño los había visitado y Shigure había creído que estaba poseído y había intentado exorcizarlo, mientras Sakura solo reía, sintiéndose muy feliz y en casa, sin saber por que, un par de horas después, finalmente Saito y Tomoe se despedían

-Señorita Sakura, vivimos a 10 minutos caminando y luego vuelta a la esquina

Dijo sonriéndole, Sakura capto la indirecta y le prometió a Tomoe visitarla seguido, finalmente se despidieron

-Bueno… fue divertido… iré a buscar a Yakumo ahora

-Ha si… yo tan bien tengo que hacer unas cosas

-Que cosas?

-Revisar todo el papeleo que se me ha de haber acumulado estos 2 días

Sakura recordó un poco como lucia normalmente el escritorio de Tsunade

-Ok n.n

Le dijo sonriéndole y le dio un suave beso en los labios, caminando hacia el centro de la aldea, Tomoe le había dado indicaciones sobre donde estaba el departamento donde vivía Yakumo, mientras que en la entrada del bosque Yakumo hablaba con ellas

-Y eso te paso –Hinamori-

Yakumo suspiro un poco mirando el suelo

-Pues… no veo que tenga nada de malo –Sayuri-

-Si, después de todo tu lo vez como un padre… que tiene de malo que el se consiga una chica he? No creo que la tal Sakura sea una mala persona –Hinamori-

-No lo es… pero… pero…

-Esta celosa –Sayuri-

-No es eso… es… RAYOS POR QUE TIENE QUE SACAR NOVIA!!! NI LA CONOSCO!!!

-No pero te pusiste igual cuando creíste que Shigure-san se enamoro de ella… y cuando creíste que la señora Tomoe tan bien… y cuando creíste que Ten-ten tan bien… y tan bien Yoko… y tan bien a la chica esa del puesto de ramen de enfrente, donde ahora crece un bosque…

Yakumo gruño molesta

-YA SE IRE A CONQUISTARLO YO!!! –Hinamori-

Un segundo después Hinamori tenia el puño de Yakumo hundido en la cara

-Ha… no debió decir eso –Sayuri-

-Si…

Dijo Yakumo suspirando un poco, camino a su departamento, mientras Sayuri ayudaba a Hinamori a levantarse y caminaban hacia el centro de la aldea

-Te dio duro

-Si no es justo T.T

-Sabes como se pone, llevas haciendo esas bromas desde que te empezaron a gustar los chicos

-Pues si pero exagera, además podría tener una oportunidad

En eso Hinamori choco con alguien y cayo

-ha disculpa, te lastime?

Hinamori vio a una chica algo mayor que ella y muy hermosa inclinándose para ayudarla a levantarse

-ha… no disculpe… señorita…

Dijo levantándose y sonriéndole un poco nerviosa, mientras Sayuri le daba un zape (coscorrón como le quieran llamar)

-Por andar de distraída

-Si jeje…

-Ha… bueno podrían decirme donde llegar a este edificio?

Les enseño un papel donde venia un edificio y un numero de apartamento, ambas se inclinaron a leerlo

-Ha… usted busca a Yakumo? –Sayuri-

-La conocen?

-Si cla…. Espere… USTED ES LA SEÑORITA SAKURA??!!! O.O

-Ha… Yakumo les hablo de mi?

-Claro!! Mire si quiere hablar con ella es una copia de la llave del departamento, si no, no le abrirá

Dijo Sayuri dándole una llave

-Y no se preocupe somos compañeras de equipo

-Se los agradezco!!!

Sakura le sonrió y camino hacia el edificio mientras Sayuri volteaba a ver a Hinamori que estaba petrificada

-No, no tienes oportunidad n.n

Y acá esta el nuevo capitulo!!!

Espero les haya gustado, lo de Shigure espero poder hacerlo un poco mas profundo mas adelante pero no se como, tiene un carácter medio difícil de describir pero me las arreglare XD

Si les gusto dejen reviews!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura encontró el apartamento y entro, Yakumo volteo a verla y luego miro a la ventana, recostada en un diván que estaba justo frente a esta, Sakura se quedo sorprendida, desde ese lugar se podía ver prácticamente toda la aldea, Yakumo volteo a verla y siguió viendo la ventana y luego le sonrió a Sakura, mostrándole una foto, era Naruto con una niña muy chica y tímida escondida tras sus piernas que a todas luces era Yakumo

-Vaya… esta Naruto no me la había enseñado

-Mi pa… maestro… la tomamos hace mucho apenas había llegado a la aldea y me había empezado a dar lecciones

-Ha… porque te dio lecciones? Si tienes compañeras de equipo es porque estudiaste en la escuela de la aldea no

-Yo soy un clon… o bueno eso dicen… de Uchiha Madara… en el lugar donde nací fui un laboratorio… me tuvieron encerrada durante mucho tiempo, cuando me sacaron era muy chica… pero en la escuela las 2 chicas con las que me pusieron como equipo me explicaron y me enseñaron todo… Yoko-san me puso un genjutsu en los ojos para que no se notara el sharingan y aunque yo no podía decirles quien era de verdad, aun así creían que sería una especie de prodigio por que vivía con Naruto, que ya era un ninja muy famoso en la aldea, pero no era así… aun con el sharingan siempre fui pésima en el Ninjutsu, taijutsu o genjutsu… entonces que… le pedí "amablemente" que me entrenara

-Flashback-

-ENTRENAME ENTRENAME ENTRENAME ENTRENAME ENTRENAME!!!

Una chibi Yakumo estaba en medio de la sala, frente a la Mizukague, Naruto, Ten-Ten y 2 Anbu guardaespaldas de la Mizukague, Yakumo hacia un gran berrinche en el suelo de la sala

-ANDA PLIIISS!!! PAPI!! *_*

-Pero… ya va a la escuela… que crees Ten-Ten…?

-QUE LINDA!!!

Naruto volteo y casi se cae de la impresión, Ten-ten la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos, Yakumo la vio y…

-TIA DILE A MI PAPI QUE ME ENTRENE!!!

-Ha... Naruto… por mi…

-No soy Neji… Ten-ten… no me puedes manipular como lo hiciste ayer con el…

-Otro Flasback-

-Por mi!!! *_*

-Ok… lo cubriré…

Neji entra en una casa de tatuajes quitándose la bandana de la frente.

-Flasback-

-Vamos, debe haber una solución… que se les ocurre? –Mizukague-

La Mizukague volteo a ver a los Anbu, que jamás hablaban a menos de que se les ordenaran, uno de ellos era un hombre alto y rubio y otro era claramente una mujer de cabello negro, la mujer camino llevando su mano a la espalda

-Le… cortamos… la lengua… y se calla…

Todos se le quedaron viendo y ella guardo la katana

-Era… Broma… (Creo que ya adivinaron quien es XD)

Yakumo trago saliva, finalmente Naruto suspiro un poco mirándola, hacia apenas un par de meses que la habían encontrado, Ten-ten y la Mizukague la malcriaban mucho, pero aun estaba tan aterrada que la tenían que tener en casa por que lloraba y llamaba por ayuda en las noches, Naruto sabía que lo que más le faltaba era cariño

-Bueno… tus calificaciones si están algo bajas… ok, te enseñare…

-OK TODOS LOS DÍAS A MEDIO DÍA HASTA QUE LE GANE!!! Empieza dragón ball!!!

La niña salió corriendo y solo quedo una pequeñísima ráfaga de aire detrás, Naruto la miro un poco nervioso

-Vamos descuida Naruto, se cansara en un par de semanas y ya ni querrá hacer nada –Ten-ten-

-Creo que si…

-Fin del Flasback-

Yakumo suspiro un poco, mientras Sakura reía nerviosa, Yakumo no tenia precisamente la apariencia de haber sido una chavita hiperactiva y caprichosa

-Me tarde… como 5 años en dejar de decirle papa sabe?... solo le digo así cuando estamos solos…

Dijo Yakumo sonriendo con un poco de tristeza

-El compro este lugar para mi… me conoce… sabia que me gustaría…

Sakura le sonrió un poco y se sentó junto a Yakumo

-No pretendo quitarte a tu papa, Yakumo

-Es mi maestro…

-No es verdad… lo sabes verdad? El te pidió que dejaras de decirle así?

Yakumo la miro un poco

-No… yo… pensé que le afectaría un poco… ahora que era Mizukague y yo una espada… no era apropiado…

Sakura le sonrió un poco

-Y… de todos modos… me duele que este con alguien… ni siquiera la conozco…

-Y no sabes si soy lo suficiente para el

-No!! No es eso pero… pero…

Sakura rio un poco

-NO SE RIA!!!

-Mmm… sabias que Naruto una vez se transformo en un amigo nuestro para besarme pero justo antes le dio diarrea y corrió al baño, dejándome toda emocionada y el quedándose igual?...

Yakumo abrió un poco los ojos y sin más sonrió un poco, pero sin moverse mucho

-Tan bien… una vez Naruto envidiando a ese chico… SE INCLINO SOBRE SU BANCA SE LE QUEDO MIRANDO Y EN ESO SE CAYO Y LO BESO EN LOS LABIOS!!! Hasta tome foto luego te la enseño

Yakumo sonreía un poquito más, pero sin hacer mucho…

-Tan bien… UNA VEZ LLEVO A UN MONITO EN SU ESPALDA DURANTE UNOS DÍAS Y ESE MONITO ME TOCO LOS PECHOS Y LO GOLPEE UNA SEMANA CREYENDO QUE ERA EL!

Yakumo empezó a reír, sin decirle mucho, Sakura le sonreía

-Tan bien uno de nuestros maestros nos puso una prueba de unos cascabeles y durante ella le hiso una técnica prohibida que…

Le susurro unas cosas a Yakumo y esta no pudo evitar empezar a reír fuertemente, mientras Sakura le sonreía

-Y apenas empiezo

Yakumo la miro ya se había animado un poco

-Por que me cuenta esto?

-Ha porque… yo no soy una extraña en la vida de Naruto… nos conocemos desde hace mucho… lo amo desde hace mucho… pero… soy una extraña para ti… solo llegue y…

-Ya le dije que no importa… yo no estaba triste

-Se te notaba que si… no me conoces, llegue hace menos de una semana aquí... yo me hubiera puesto peor

-Si como no

-En serio! Era una niña caprichuda y gruñona… no te imaginas cuanto

-Que cosas extrañas hizo usted?

Yakumo la miraba sonriendo, Sakura enrojeció un poco, no imaginaba que Yakumo la tomara por ese lado, pero había comprendido que si quería que Yakumo la aceptara aunque fuera un poco tenía que contarle todo

-Pues… una vez teníamos 14 años, nuestro sensei tenía la cara toda cubierta por una máscara y jamás habíamos visto su cara, de hecho aun no la he visto… entonces habíamos pensado en que si se metían a bañar a unas aguas termales se quitaría la máscara y así la verían al menos ellos, yo no quería quedarme atrás así que cuando se metieron y escuche que entraba nuestro sensei, me asome por un agujero… un rato después, pensando que no había visto nada me lo contaron todo… pero… tenían razón no había visto nada… de su cara… vi algo que no había visto antes…

-Entonces que había visto mirando en vez de su car…

Yakumo la miro se puso roja mientras Sakura reía muy nerviosa, solo a Ino le había contado eso, Yakumo empezó a reír suavemente y después sin aguantarse más estallo en carcajadas mientras se sujetaba el estomago, Sakura la miraba muy avergonzada

-Oye… no es para…

-TENIA 14 Y YA CON ESO SEÑORITA SAKURA JAJAJAJAJA ES LA EDAD DE JHUN

-Oye… Naruto y Sasuke no eran cualquier cosa… bueno el de Sasuke si pero Naruto…

-Sasuke era el chico que le gustaba…

-Ha si… en ese tiempo me encantaba…

-Y… que paso?

-Pues… seguro has oído de el, era tu familiar

-Sasuke Uchiha, el Hokague y ex criminal?

Yakumo la miro asombrada

-Jajaja lo imaginaba, lo conoces

-Si mis amigas se vuelven locas por el

-Aja y tu?

Yakumo se puso totalmente roja

-Y… que paso con él?... mi maestr… Naruto, me ha contado que estuvo casado con una gran chica… algo de usted, pero jamás nada de el

-No… podría decirse que nos decepciono a todos en la aldea… cuando era chico era bueno pero cambio… después de la guerra y que regreso a la aldea, Naruto fue el que más lo defendió, ya que estuvimos a punto de irnos a la guerra de nuevo, el raikague quería venganza por su brazo, además de muchas otras naciones que se vieron afectadas, pero luego empezó a competir con el… solo que no muy limpio que digamos… incluso aceptaba las misiones más sencillas o solo esperaba que Naruto y yo lucháramos… no nos gustaba tan poco como hacia algunas cosas… a Naruto no

-Y a usted?

-Bueno… había estado enamorada de él… yo… empecé a salir con él cuando volvió a la villa… tus amigas y tu se morirían de envidia si les contara todo lo que hicimos…

Yakumo esta vez no sonrió, se había puesto algo seria

-Pero… no sucedió nada mas haya… cuando rompí con él ni siquiera me importo y el no tardo en conseguir a otra chica… otra como yo, loca por el… hasta de chicas nos peleamos por el antes… pero Ino tan bien lo dejo por alguien mucho mejor… yo… ya había empezado a sentir algo por Naruto mucho antes de que Sasuke volviera… cuando estaba con Sasuke… me imaginaba que era el…

-Y por qué no se quedo con mi… papa… si lo amaba…

-Por que ya estaba comprometido y enamorado… fui una estúpida… lo perdí por eso…

-Y quiere que así la deje salir con él?

Sakura suspiro un poco, Yakumo se portaba ahora como si ella fuera la madre y Naruto el chico con su primera novia

-Ni siquiera Naruto sabe lo que te conté ahora…

-Y por qué lo hace?

-Para que me mates si vez que soy tan idiota como para volver a dejarlo ir

Yakumo la miro un poco y sonrió suavemente

-No… si se enojan incluso puede salirse del cuarto de la casa de mi papa y venirse aquí… le caería bien a mis amigas… y no sería molestia

Sakura sonrió un poco, feliz, parecía que Yakumo al fin la había aceptado… un poco… sorprendida se seco una lagrima del rostro, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llorado y se le vino una idea, sonriéndole a Yakumo le dijo…

-Bueno… entonces si eso pasa sacare mi trasero de la cama de TU PAPA, cogeré mi ropa de SU CLOSET, y sacar mi cuerpo de ENCIMA DE EL… y me vengo para acá

Yakumo había quedado totalmente roja y sin habla por lo que acababa de oír, mientras Sakura le sonreía, se volteo y vio un espejo colgando de una pared, lo cogió y camino hacia Yakumo que seguía exactamente en la misma posición y lo puso frente a ella, Yakumo vio su cara en el espejo unos segundos y sin más ambas empezaron a reír a carcajadas…

-Y… que es lo que piensan?

Naruto estaba con Ten-ten y Neji, reunidos en la sala de su casa

-En verdad, eran ninjas de Konoha los que asesinaron hay? –Neji-

Naruto les mostro una de las bandanas que habían encontrado, Ten-ten la tomo y la miro unos segundos

-Mmm definitivamente es una bandana de la aldea autentica… pero no hay forma de saber si el ninja que la llevaba era de Konoha

Naruto suspiro un poco, pensativo

-Shigure me envió su informe, ninguno de los ninjas que interrogo sabía nada sobre ninjas de Konoha…

-Entonces se debieron dividir en 2 grupos al matarlos, uno que fue el rastro que siguieron ustedes y el otro hacia donde se fueron quienes lo hicieron…

-No… es imposible que hayan pasado sin que los lobos de Sakura o yo los detectáramos… -Naruto-

-Es extraño… -Neji-

Ten-ten los miro a ambos, se había quedado callados meditando y al fin…

-YA DINOS DE UNA VEZ SI ES CIERTO QUE SAKURA SE MUDO CONTIGO!!!! –Ten-ten-

Dijo zarandeando a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa

-Ten-ten… no creo que sea para tanto

Dijo Neji mirando nervioso a su mujer, pensando que probablemente por eso había regresado de ver a Tomoe gritando que tenían que visitar a Naruto, finalmente logro separarla un poco, Ten-ten miro a Naruto y después abraso a Neji.

-TE LO DIJE!!!

-Ha… no es para tanto…

-COMO QUE NO? A CUANTAS CHICAS NO HAS RECHAZADO EN ESTOS 10 AÑOS? Digo hasta te veías mas Gay que el

Ten-ten señalo a Neji y este suspiro como en actitud de ¿Con esto me case?

-Ha… pero…

Neji suspiro un poco, Naruto era su primo (Técnicamente si lo son si Naruto se caso con Hinnata) Y él lo consideraba ya como un hermano

-Naruto

Le dijo viéndolo muy serio, con la mirada fría y Naruto trago saliva, Ten-ten se aparto un poco nerviosa, jamás en su vida había visto así a Neji y Naruto solo una vez: Cuando le había contado que quería casarse con Hinnata, Neji activo su Byakugan

-Neji… querido no es para…

-Silencio…

Ten-ten, acobardada se cayó, Neji jamás le había hablado así antes

-Quieres a Sakura?…

Le dijo, Naruto lo miro a los ojos, pero sin desviar la mirada

-Si

Neji lo miro un poco mas y sonrió

-Igual de decidido que cuando me lo dijiste con Hinnata… suficiente?

Dijo mirando a Ten-ten, esta sonrió, aliviada, realmente se había asustado por un segundo

-Creo que si… Mira quien viene

Vieron como el portón se abría y entraba Sakura, unos segundos después Sakura entraba en la casa, sonrió a ver a Neji y a Ten-ten

-Vaya, siempre tienes tantos invitados Naruto? –Sakura-

-Jeje pues…

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos

Dijo Ten-ten mirando a Sakura, esta se le quedo viendo un poco sorprendida

-Pasa algo?

-Ha… no nada… este… ya hable con Yakumo, Naruto?

Ten-ten que ya se había levantado se volvió a sentar, parecía que por nada pensaba perderse el chisme, Sakura aun la miraba casi de reojo, sonriendo

-Ha pues… creo que salió todo lo bien que pudo salir

Naruto suspiro un poco aliviado

-Debió haberse enfadado luego de que se escaparon 2 días –Neji-

-QUEE??? –Ten-ten-

Sakura volteo a ver a Neji con ganas de matarlo y casi se murió de risa cuando este se sonrojo y se llevo una mano a la boca, sin duda vivir con Ten-ten lo estaba cambiando Y MUCHO

-En serio?

Ten-ten la miro y luego a Naruto y de inmediato corrió hacia Neji

-Entonces nos vamos amor n.n

-Por que? –Neji-

-Por que ahorita que subimos vi unas ropas que estaban sobre la cama de Naruto y seguro quieren estar solos para "acomodarlas"

Tanto Naruto como Sakura captaron la indirecta y se pusieron totalmente rojos, mientras Ten-ten reía un poco

-Ha… no se tienen que ir tan pronto

-Claro que si!! Tenemos cosas que hacer!! Vamos amor

Dijo Ten-ten prácticamente jalando a Neji hacia la salida, ante la mirada nerviosa de Sakura y Naruto, cuando Sakura camino hacia ellos

-Ha Ten-Ten quería preguntarte algo!!!

-Ha que pasa?

Sakura la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la cocina diciendo en voz alta:

-Para que es esta cosa? –Sakura-

-La estufa? –Ten-ten

Desde la entrada Neji y Naruto las oían

-Vaya… no sabes que es…

-Si… bueno ni modo, total no pensaba que cocinara… Ten-Ten sabe?

-No…

-Entonces?

-Gai-san me enseño

Naruto rio un poco, pero en la cocina Sakura no hablaba precisamente de eso

-Oye, Ten-ten… en que fecha se casaron?

-Ha… pues, para que quieres saber?

-Ha… solo dímelo

Ten-ten le señalo un calendario y Sakura lo vio

-Y noche de bodas?

Ten-ten se puso totalmente roja y Sakura tan bien, esas preguntas siempre la incomodaban

-ESO NO……..

Sakura le había tapado la boca sujetándola

-Te lo digo como doctora, dímelo

Ten-ten finalmente se calmo

-Pues claro que si, que creías?

-Y antes?

Ten-ten se puso muy roja, si no fuera porque Sakura realmente se tomaba muy enserio sus funciones de doctora la hubiera golpeado

-No… hasta la noche de bodas estuvimos juntos por primera vez-… si no somos como tú y Naruto, ya vi la ropa que tienes sobre su cama

Sakura se puso totalmente roja, no sabía si el conjunto que había visto antes era el más atrevido que había comprado Tomoe

-Ha bueno este… tú sigues trabajando como una de las 7 espadas? Tienes que reportarte o algo?

-Si… pero en verdad no nos reportamos y básicamente no tenemos más trabajo que el que nos dice Naruto que son solo misiones especializadas… excepto Yakumo a ella Naruto insiste en asignarle misiones normales, los demás no hacemos nada hasta que nos contacta Nauro directamente

-Y Neji?

-El sí, es Jounin pero como tiene un rango un poco más bajo trabaja más, pero no está mucho es el asistente de Naruto… por qué?

-Mmm… mañana más o menos a mediodía Naruto está en la oficina y supongo que Neji tan bien, podrías venir a que te hiciera una revisión?

-Ha… tengo algo o qué?

-Pues eso creo… solo ven si?

Dijo Sakura sonriéndole, Ten-ten se tranquilizo un poco con la sonrisa

-Ok… necesitas que traiga algo?

-No será necesario

-Bueno… si tu lo dices…

Dijo Ten-ten mirándola extrañada, Sakura le sonrió

-Bueno creo que ya están impacientándose

Dijo caminando a la entrada con una gran sonrisa, sin que ten-ten entendiera por que

-Listo, nos vamos n.n

-Pasaba algo?

Dijo Neji mirando a Sakura esta solo sonrió sin decir nada

-No, nada… cosas de chicas

Dijo Ten-ten mirándolo, Neji sin decir nada volteo hacia la puerta

-Entonces nos retiramos

-Si… -Naruto-

Los acompañaron hasta el portón del jardín, finalmente salieron y Sakura suspiro

-Y que paso con Yakumo?

-Bueno… pues al menos creo que aceptara que salga contigo… y si no funciona me arrancara la cabeza

Naruto rio un poco y Sakura le sonrió

-Y… ahora que escogiste, Naruto-kun?

Le digo sonriéndole mientras lo besaba, Naruto la abraso acercándola, cuando Sakura se separo lentamente.

-A por cierto y los chicos?

Dijo Naruto recordando repentinamente a los estudiantes de Sakura

-Ha, ellos se fueron a pasar el fin de semana con Shigure, me lo dijo Tomoe

-QUE??!!

Naruto la miro medio sorprendido

-Los va a matar…

-Vamos no es para tanto, haber, que podría pasar? –Sakura-

En la casa de Shigure

-Oh… dios… -Jhun-

-Estamos muertos… -Touma-

Frente a ellos, en el suelo, echa pedazos, estaba la tele de pantalla de plasma gigante de Shigure…

Y acá esta el siguiente capitulo!!

Espero les haya gustado, el próximo no se cuando podría tenerlo ya que alcance hasta donde tenia escrito y tengo que ponerme a escribir el resto x.x

Si les gusto dejen reviews

En el próximo capitulo habrá lemon


	10. Chapter 10

Este capítulo ocurre al mientras que Naruto y Sakura regresaban a la aldea y empezaban a vivir juntos

El día había empezado normal para Touma, se levanto y se vistió preguntándose por un segundo si su maestra había regresado, un poco pensativo se volteo y tomo la espada de madera que le había dado Shigure y se la puso en la espalda, sabía que no entrenaría ni nada, pero desde que había empezado a practicar se sentía diferente y en cierta forma, no se sentía bien sin su espada en la espalda, aunque no servía para pelear, finalmente salió de su cuarto, viendo por un momento a Jhun, ambos se pusieron muy rojos pero Jhun solo desvió la mirada, molesta aun por lo de la noche pasada (Cuando Yakumo grito en la noche), Touma suspiro un poco y bajo, mientras ambos bajaron hasta el comedor donde Yakumo ya estaba desayunando, Tomoe le sonrió y ambos se sentaron a comer

-Disculpe… señora Arashi… donde esta nuestra maestra?

Dijo Jhun mientras comían

-Aun no regresa, salió con el Mizukague anteayer a…

Yakumo tomo un poco de agua mirándola

-Ha una misión… jeje…

-Ha… -Jhun-

-Gracias por la comida Tomoe-san… me informaron que hoy iría a una mision voy a prepararme y regresare a casa, gracias por invitarme

-De nada Yakumo-chan

Yakumo se levanto mientras Jhun siguió comiendo un poco molesta, Tomoe la miro

-Pasa algo? –Tomoe?

-Ha es que siempre vamos a entrenar juntas… y pues Yoko-sensei me dijo que en fin de semana no podíamos practicar

-Yo… los ayudare…

Touma y Jhun levantaron la vista, asustados por esa voz, sobre ellos, para de cabeza en una viga del techo, comiendo su desayuno estaba Shigure

-Ha no… señorita Shigure… este…

-Tomoe… me llevare a estos 2 a entrenar el fin de semana

-QUE??!!!

Jhun y Touma se levantaron y sin más hicieron lo que cualquier persona sensata y con medio cerebro haría… salieron corriendo….

Yoko acababa de entrar a la casa, mientras llevaba una pila de libros en los brazos

-Tomoe ya traje tus li…AAAAAAAAAAAA

Jhun y Touma apenas pudieron esquivarla y salieron corriendo mientras solo escucharon los libros y su cuerpo caer, mientras salían al jardín de la casa, apunto de saldar la barda cuando 2 bolas de acero con cadenas habían salido tras de ellos y los habían atado, Shigure se les había acercado sosteniendo los otros extremos de las cadenas, Yakumo solo se había reído un poco y los demás no parecían dispuestos a ayudarlos cuando se vieron de nuevo enfrente de la casa de Shigure, alejada de todo, ni siquiera Touma recordaba cómo había llegado hay la primera vez, Shigure apareció detrás de ellos, mientras los chicos ya acostumbrados, solo veían la casa, les dio a cada uno una bolsa con ropa y les abrió la puerta

-Si...ganme…

Los 2 chicos caminaron tras Shigure, pasando por un pasillo

-Aquí… estarán bien… no hay trampas y podrán hace lo que quieran…

Dijo, en el pasillo se veía un comedor, de aspecto abandonado, una cocina con las paredes un poco ennegrecidas por el fuego que daban a entender lo "bien" que cocinaba Shigure, un baño y después 2 recamaras, ambas parecían con aspecto tan viejo como el resto de la casa, pero estaban limpias, las sabanas eran nuevas y habían abierto las cortinas dejando que las bañara la luz, se veían confortables

-Escojan… en cual quieren quedarse… por ultimo aquí… tengan cuidado de lo que hacen

Dijo abriendo otra puerta

-GENIAL!!!!! –Chicos-

En la única habitación alfombrada y totalmente limpia, con grandes ventanas que iluminaban todo el lugar había un completo equipo de video y sonido con la pantalla de tv mas grande que habían visto desde su examen chunin, bocinas mas grandes que ellos mismos y en los estantes a los lados de la tv varias consolas y películas y programas en dvd…

-Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen aquí…

Dijo Shigure mirándolos

-Relájense… me iré en un rato mas, cuando regrese entrenaremos

Los 2 chicos asintieron y Shigure salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, tan pronto la cerro…

-EL WI!!!! –Touma-

-PIDO PRIMERO!!!

-ESPERA!!!

Los 2 chicos empezaron a pelearse por el control, mientras Shigure los escuchaba afuera sonriendo, cuando Yoko entro

-Ha aquí estas que tal va… ¿Te pasa algo?

-Eludiste… mis trampas…

Shigure estaba en una esquinita deprimida mirando la pared

-He… que esperabas?

Shigure siguió mirando a la pared mientras Yoko se asomaba a la sala donde los chicos ya habían empezado a jugar

-Vaya… aun no se dan cuenta de que estas a 10 minutos de la casa de Tomoe

-No… use Ninjutsu para hacer crecer los arboles alrededor… Sakura los entreno mal

-Jajajaja aunque sean ninja aun son niños

-A su edad… yo ya reconocía jutsus así

-No es cierto, recuerda cuando te asuste usando Jutsu marionetista para mover tu muñeca en la noche

Shigure se quedo callada

-Fuiste… tu…

-Ha… no lo sabias?

-Te… te…

Shigure se acerco a ella llevando su mano a su katana, Yoko la miro nerviosa y de repente recordó…

-ES CIERTO!!! YA TENGO TU ENCARGO LISTO!!!

Shigure vio el paquete que le tendió Yoko y lo abrió, en el venía un par de guanteletes de acero, pequeños, atados como si fueran guantes

-Podrá usarse una katana con ellos?...

-Seguro, además el acero en capas que le puse hace que mientras Touma vaya creciendo, pueda irse adaptando sin necesitar más que unos ajustes pequeños, le servirá

-Bien…

Shigure y Yoko entraron, para ver a los chicos prácticamente pelearse en el suelo por el control del wi

-Hay otro… en el cajón de la izquierda del estante…

Ha… Shigure-sensei

Yoko rio un poco, Jhun parecía una chica delicada y consentida pero se comportaba como chico, incluso vio que el único que tenia un ojo morado era Touma, Shigure sonrió un poco y Yoko se le quedo mirando, era la segunda vez en un día que la veía sonreír cuando aun siendo niña eran raras las ocasiones en que lo hacia

-Ten… este… lo necesitas… para tu entrenamiento

Dijo algo nerviosa, mostrándole los guanteletes a Touma, el con trabajos logro salirse de debajo de Jhun y se levanto para tomarlos, mirándolos

-Los usaras siempre… acostúmbrate a ellos, son un arma de defensa…

Touma se los puso, le ajustaban perfectamente, vio que abriendo la mano una placa de metal se deslizaba hacia adentro dejando que moviera su mano como si no tuviera nada puesto, pero al momento de cerrarla salía, protegiendo su mano perfectamente

-Protegerme contra que

-Te matare

Shigure llevo su mano a su katana, en una velocidad diminuta para un jounin pero apenas un segundo para un genin

-Shigure-san no!!!

Se escucho un golpe seco… y Touma abro los ojos sorprendido, se había protegido con las manos y la espada de Shigure había rebotado en el acero de los guanteletes, sin hacerles ni un solo rasguño

-Súper!!

Jhun se levanto y se acerco a mirarlos, mientras Touma movía sus manos extrañado, no perdía nada de movilidad, ni pesaba, pero era la primera vez que lograba ver algo que pudiera detener un golpe de una katana… y estaba seguro que podía usarlo mientras practicara con la espada, algo que ya realmente empesaba a gustarle

-Increíble!!! Shigure-sensei puede hacerme unos a mi tan bien??!!

Shigure la miro sin decir nada, cuando Yoko se acerco y sonrió sacando una caja

-SII!!!

Mientras Jhun abría la caja que le tendía Yoko, esta miro a Touma que parecía estaba desconcertado con el regalo

-Ha, esas armas sirven mas para espadachines, Jhun… tu usas mas taijutsu, no? –Yoko-

-Ha… si, como lo sabe?

-Los he visto practicar

-Que es esto?

Jhun saco 2 palos guantes de cuero, que se ajustaban perfectamente a la mano, tan pronto se lo puso salió un poco de humo al completarse una invocación, en las puntas de los dedos habían aparecido, a modo de uñas pequeñas navajas muy afiladas, y pequeñas cuchillas que sobresalían de los nudillos cuando el puño se cerraba, la parte de atrás del guante pasaba sobre el antebrazo protegiéndolo con una pequeña mala de acero y en el brazo izquierdo había una línea de metal que llegaba hasta su codo, Jhun la toco y esta giro, desenrollándose como un abanico convirtiéndose en un escudo redondo de metal

-Esas las cree para ti Jhun

-Son diferentes a las de Touma

-Si…. Tu eres buena en taijutsu, como Sakura, pero no tienes su fuerza… esas armas la suplantaran muy bien… yo te enseñare como usarlas… toca el sello que se ve hay

Jhun lo hizo y el escudo y las armas ocultas de los guantes desaparecieron quedando solo los guantes negros

-Tócalo de nuevo y se invocaran otra vez… el sello está grabado en el cuero, te severa en una emergencia, a diferencia de Touma que depende de una espada, con eso no dependerás de nada más.

Jhun sonrió mientras Touma volteaba a ver a Shigure

-Y una espada… no tendré? Una como la suya Shigure-sensei

Shigure lo miro

-Mi espada es especial… para un espadachín su espada es su vida… y su vida depende de la espada en un combate… no puedes tener cualquier espada… porque morirás… pero las espadas poderosas son difíciles de encontrar… muy difíciles… tendrás que esperar a que consiga una para ti

-Ok esperare

Dijo Touma, adivinando que Shigure realmente se esforzaría en encontrarle una espada, prometió a si mismo entrenar duro mientras con su espada de madera… empesaba a sentir un gran afecto por Shigure, casi tanto como lo sentía por Sakura

-Bueno… hora de irnos

Dijo Shigure mirando a Yoko, ambas salieron mientras Jhun se volteaba

-Déjame ver tus guanteletes

-Ok y tu tus guantes… ha…

Dijo Touma sonrojado, por un segundo se había dado cuenta de que Jhun había estado encima de él, totalmente pegada, aunque solían pelear así todo el tiempo (Al grado que Sakura creían que eran hermanos) se sentía extraño… Jhun se aparto

-YO PRIMERO!!

Dijo tomando el control y empezando a jugar…

Shigure camino y pulsando un botón camuflado en la pared, se abrió una puerta, donde una Shigure miraba las pantallas, el clon desapareció al tiempo que Yoko y la verdadera entraban, Yoko miro medio fastidiada las pantallas en ellas aparecían los chicos peleando, en la central, a su alrededor había varias celdas con prisioneros encadenados a estas, aunque las celdas parecían limpias y las condiciones buenas para ser calabozos, los prisioneros tenían cadenas en pies y manos, sin que pudieran moverse, alcanzar a otro o juntar sus manos en jutsus, había varios en ellos y algunos conversaban

-Vaya trabajo aburrido tienes Shigure

-Siempre… dices eso…

-Y lo sostengo… odio remplazarte

-No tienes excusa, la escuela esta cerrada hoy y mañana

-Si si… hasta el lunes me podre librar de esto lo se pero… que fastidio… pondré el cable en alguna

-Como… quieras… usa una pantalla de alguna celda vacía

-Bien… dijiste que saldrías, a donde iras?

-Por… Naruto… ya se nota su ausencia

-Y para eso necesitas horas?

-Entraron en el bosque… solo eso se… tendré que buscarlos a partir de donde dejaron la aldea

-Ha… puedo acompañarte

-No es necesario… me voy

Dijo moviendo sus manos, estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer el jutsu para invocarse a si misma que Yoko apenas pudo ver sus manos antes de que desapareciera mientras suspiro mirando las pantallas, odiaba quedarse vigilando, empezó a mover cables detrás de estas y finalmente escucho uno de sus programas favoritos en una de las pantallas, se asomo para ver y descubrió que la que tenia cable era la que vigilaba a los chicos y la dejo así, no creía que nada malo fuera a pasar…

Algunas horas después

-OYE NO ES JUSTO!!! OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!!!

-Dijimos un game over cada uno

-Pero no es justo!!!

-Vamos, este juego no es de 2

-Debe haber otro que lo sea, voy a buscar

Jhun miro donde había los juegos que había dicho Shigure, finalmente vio una caja justo encima de la tv

-Hay están

Dijo y se acerco mirando el armario, era bastante ligera y la soportaría, se subió entre los estantes queriendo llegar

-Oye ten cuidado te vas a caer –Touma-

-No me voy a caer

-Que te vas a caer

-No lo hare

-Si lo harás bájate

Touma se levanto tratando de sujetarla y se puso rojo

-ME ESTAS VIENDO BAJO LA FALDA!!

-QUE NO!!

Jhun trato de tirarle una patada y Touma sujeto su pierna

-SUELTAME SUELTA!!!

Jhun no cayo, pero la tv si, Touma apenas alcanzo a quitarse, mientras el televisor caía con un ruido seco, haciéndose pedazos

-Oh… dios…

-Estamos muertos…

Se escucho a alguien caminando

-Quien… mato a Aizen quien…

Shigure se quedo helada, mientras miraba su hermoso y muy MUY caro televisor hecho pedazos en el suelo

-Fue…

Tanto Jhun como Touma se señalaron uno al otro…

Shigure se había quedado como piedra al ver su amadísimo televisor de pantalla plana hecho pedazos en el suelo…

-CORRE!!! –Touma-

Los chicos pasaron corriendo al lado de Shigure que no reacciono aun algo shokeada, de repente se volteo llevando la mano a la espada

-SHIGURE QUE SUCEDE?!!

Yoko salió de la puerta escondida de la pared, nerviosa, había oído el grito de Touma, paso al lado de Shigure y vio el televisor

-HAY QUE DARSE PRISA!!! –Shigure-

-QUE PIENSAS HACERLES?

Shigure se veía muy nerviosa y asustada

- LAS TRAMPAS… ESTÁN ACTIVADAS Y FUERON HACIA EL CALABOZO…

Yoko la miro y sin más salieron corriendo detrás de los chicos, la casa de Shigure era el primer piso de la prisión de los ninjas de la niebla y las trampas siempre estaban activadas… muchos chunin e incluso jounin habían muerto tratando de pasar los pasillos hacia los que los chicos se dirigían

-ESPEREN CHICOS!! –Shigure-

Jhun y Touma llegaron y empezaron a correr en un gran pasillo, cuando de la nada una flecha salió directamente a la cabeza de Touma

-CUIDADO!! –Jhun-

Toma levanto rápido las manos y los guanteletes desviaron la flecha, se quedaron quietos, temerosos de dar tan siquiera un paso adelante

-CORRAN RAPIDO YA LAS ACTIVARON!! –Yoko-

-SIGAN ADELANTE!! –Shigure-

Los chicos voltearon cuando varias flechas salieron hacia ellos, sin pensarlo 2 veces salieron corriendo mientras vieron como nuevas armas salían hacia ellos, lanzas del suelo, flechas e incluso esferas de acero, Touma y Jhun apenas podían moverse con libertad mientras intentaban seguir adelante

-HAY QUE DARNOS MAS PRISA!

Jhun saco los accesorios de sus armas mientras ambos salían corriendo, apenas esquivando las armas que salían, mientras Yoko y Shigure corrían tras ellos, retrasadas por las trampas ya activadas que se metían en su camino, a diferencia de Jhun y Touma, ambas esquivaban con gran facilidad todos los obstáculos, Jhun se cayo y Touma se detuvo corriendo hacia ella

-NO SEAS IDIOTA!! –Jhun-

Desde el techo salieron varias lanzas hacia ellos, Touma se puso sobre Jhun y cerro los ojos…

-Que rayos… pensaban…

Voltearon Shigure estaba mirándolos jadeando, a su alrededor estaban todas las lanzas destruidas, Yoko llego mirando a Shigure, su traje estaba totalmente desgarrado y se veía una camisa de acero debajo de este, no había cortado las lanzas solo se había puesto entre ellas y los chicos y un hilito de sangre que salía de su boca le mostraban que se había llevado al menos unos buenos golpes aunque ninguna lanza había atravesado su camisa de malla

-Shigure…sensei… -Touma-

Shigure los golpeo a ambos mientras Yoko sonreía, jamás en su vida había visto a Shigure tan preocupada…

Y aquí esta el capitulo x.x

Primero, por si hay dudas al respecto, los guanteletes eran guantes de acero que se ponían los espadachines y caballeros para proteger sus manos durante una pelea, pero para que se hagan de una idea de cómo son, pueden recordar el de Leon O de la serie Tundercats, la garra que se ponía y donde iba su espada era un guantelete

El próximo capitulo si es seguro que será el lemon, había planeado que fuera en este pero por como esta escrito, no podría volver a cortar la historia hasta como 20 paginas mas adelante y acabaría publicando tan bien el capitulo de la siguiente semana, por eso lo dejo aquí (Para asegurarles que el martes si habrá lemon, en el párrafo que seguía ya empesaba)

Si les gusto díganmelo para seguir publicando XD

Nos vemos


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto sonrió mientras Sakura se miraba al espejo, sin notar la presencia de este, traía un sostén negro de encaje y una panti negra y sonreía mirando como esta resaltaba sus pechos, tenia que admitir que Tomoe tenia buen gusto, cuando sintió las manos de Naruto apretando sus pechos

-mm no podías esperar?

Dijo dejando que Naruto jugara todo lo que quisiera, volteándose un poco para besarlo

-Sabiendo que eres tu jamás

-Ósea que con las otras si esperas?

Dijo riendo mientras se volteaba, sonriendo se alejo un poco

-Me veo bien…

Dijo dándose la vuelta para que este lo viera

-No lo crees?

Naruto la miraba sorprendido y Sakura rio un poco, mientras se acercaba

-No me has contestado

Dijo sonriéndole empezando a besar el cuello de Naruto

-Mmm si me gusta mucho, Sakura-chan…

Dijo empezando a acariciar la panti de esta mientras Sakura le sonreía cuando abrió un poco los ojos lanzando un suave gemido, mientras Naruto le sonreía empezando a acariciar su entrepierna por debajo de la tanga, Sakura se puso muy roja mientras ahora era Naruto quien la besaba, esta le saco la camisa y lo abraso disfrutando de sentir su cuerpo pegado al de el, mientras Naruto sala de la entrepierna de esta acariciando su espalda, poniéndola en la orilla de la cama, Sakura desabrocho el jean de Naruto haciendo que bajara hasta los tobillos de este mientras se sentaba en la cama, sin dejar de besarse Naruto empeso a frotar su bóxer contra la entrepierna de Sakura haciendo que esta jadeara con fuerza al sentir el duro miembro de Naruto sobre la tela, mientras los besos se hacían mas intensos, Sakura gimió y bajo el bóxer de Naruto mientras acercaba mas su entrepierna, ansiosa por sentirlo pero Naruto no parecía tener prisa, mientras bajaba a besar los hombros de esta, luego el escote del sostén de Sakura, poco a poco, con mucha lentitud, lo desabrocho empesando a besar sus pechos, Sakura gemir sintiéndose mas húmeda cada vez, mientras seguía moviendo un poco la cadera, desesperada por sentir a Naruto

-Mm Naruto… mételo ya…

-No

Sakura jadeo un poco sin creer lo que había oído, pero Naruto le sonrió confirmándoselo

-Tu déjame hacer, no te arrepentirás

Dijo y sin mas empeso a besar mas los pechos de Sakura, acariciándolos y apretándolos, mientras acariciaba un poco la entrepierna de Sakura con su miembro, Sakura apenas sentía como era empujada su panti, mentiras cada vez estaba mas mojada, empeso a mover su cadera rápidamente al sentir el miembro de Naruto tan pegado a ella, frotando su vagina contra el tronco de este mientras Naruto empesaba a agitarse tan bien pero no dejaba de acariciar los pechos de Sakura mordiendo y chupando suavemente los pezones de esta, Sakura empeso a sudar mientras frotaba su vagina mas y mas contra el miembro de Naruto que parecía tan bien estarse moviendo, sentía cada vez mas calor y ansias de que Naruto entrara

-Haa… ya no puedo quiero sentirte Naruto-Entonces mueve mas como lo estas haciendo, aun no es hora

Dijo sonriéndole y la abraso, Sakura sentía muy pegado el miembro de este en su vagina y empeso a moverse rápidamente, aunque cada caricia hacia que ansiara mas el miembro de Naruto dentro de ella, mientras jadeaba fuertemente, Naruto sonrió y empeso a mover la cadera frotando mas a Sakura, esta jadeo un poco mientras Naruto empesaba a besar su cuello, Sakura comenzó a acariciar su nuca

-Aaaa… aa Naruto!!

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, mientras lanzaba un grito, quedando en la cama jadeando, Naruto se levanto mirándola mientras Sakura recuperaba un poco el aliento, se había corrido que siguiera Naruto entrara en ella

-Naruto como lo…

-Te dije que no te arrepentirías, Sakura-chan

-No lo hice…

Sakura jadeaba fuertemente mirándolo

-Ya.. no puedo esperar mas Naruto…

Dijo sorprendida por lo excitada que se sentía, Naruto se acerco y Sakura lo beso, mientras este retrocedía un poco, suspendiendo las piernas y la cadera de Sakura por la orilla de la cama mientras esta se sujetaba a las sabanas, sintiendo como Naruto levantaba por completo su cadera y entraba en ella

-Naruto!!!

Sakura arqueo la espalda lanzando un fuerte gemido, había esperado eso demasiado y estaba a punto de correrse tan solo sintiendo al fin a Naruto dentro de ella

-Sakura-chan!!

Naruto empeso a penetrarla rápidamente, levantándola un poco y abriendo las piernas de Sakura, los pechos de ella empezaron moverse conforme Naruto entraba y salía de su vagina, Sakura enterró las uñas en el colchón de Naruto mientras este la movía rápido

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Naruto AAAAAAA ESTO ME ENCANTA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dijo jadeando con fuerza, sintiendo como estaba apunto de explotar, Naruto le sonrió mientras la penetraba mas y mas fuerte, disfrutando de la vista del cuerpo de Sakura mientras esta arqueaba la espalda, sus pechos saltaban rápidamente, Naruto jadeaba con fuerza esforzándose por penetrarla lo mas rápido que podía, sus caricias habían tenido el efecto deseado en Sakura pero sentía que cada vez estaba mas cerca de correrse, mientras aceleraba el ritmo, quería ver a Sakura correrse otra vez y notaba que estaba apunto de lograrlo pero su resistencia estaba al limite…

Sakura jadeaba mas y mas, mientras sentía como ardía por dentro, mientras arqueaba la espalda, tratando de que el miembro de Naruto entrara mas, quería sentirlo mas mientras sentía que su cuerpo estaba apunto de explotar, ya no podía mas…

-NARUTO!!!!!!

-SAKURA!!!!!

Sakura sintió como se corría con fuerza mientras Naruto la llenaba por completo, grito con fuerza, casi quedándose afónica, mientras sonreía dejándose llevar por esas sensaciones, Naruto la miro jadeando fuertemente, mientras Sakura lo miraba, sin decir mas Sakura lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso, unos segundo9s apenas, mientras lo recostaba y se sentaba sobre el miembro de este, estaba totalmente agotada pero sabia que a Naruto le encantaba mirarla así

-Ha… fue lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida…

Dijo jadeando con fuerza, un hilito de saliva bajaba por la comisura de su boca mientras su cuerpo brillaba en sudor, Naruto jadeaba, comiéndosela con la mirada mientras Sakura apartaba un poco su cabello que se había pegado a su frente por el sudor, miro a Naruto y empezaron a besarse lentamente mientras Sakura se recostaba en el pecho de este, jadeando

-Mmm… Naruto…

-dime?

-Recuérdame… agradecerle a Tomoe

Dijo sonriendo y Naruto se puso muy rojo, ya recuperando un poco el aliento la beso, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura se había quedado dormida, acaricio su rostro abrasándola, feliz por sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, por tenerla hay… no había sentido tal felicidad en 10 años… cerro los ojos

Llego a un lugar muy iluminado y amplio totalmente blanco acepto por una montaña negra, Naruto no sabia lo que era hasta que se acerco y vio las cadenas de la jaula que había creado para sellar al Kyubi

-Vaya no se ve mal

Dijo feliz, sin acercarse al moustro, no tenia ganas de que le quitara el buen humor, cuando escucho una risa y de nuevo se volteo, pero no había nada, finalmente camino hacia el Kyubi

-Ok que estas haciendo ahora?

-Sácame…

-Como quitaste la oscuridad?

-Es tu interior, no el mío… sácame…

-Mi interior?...

-SACAMTE YA NIÑO!!

El Kyubi se movió rápidamente y las paredes se estiraron, Naruto junto las manos en un sello, por si acaso… no era la primera vez que el Kyubi se trataba de liberar del sello en el que lo había metido, pero finalmente se tranquilizo

-Por…favor…

Naruto sonrió burlón, odiaba con toda su alma al zorro de 9 colas… el le había quitado a Hinnata

-No tengo por que escucharte…

-Naruto…

Naruto se detuvo un poco

-Déjame salir… a mi antigua celda…

-Por que habría de hacerlo?

-Mi poder será tuyo para siempre… sabes que si lo juro jamás podre romperlo…

-Si si, así fue como Killerbee logro manejar a su bestia… pero no necesito tu poder…

-Lo necesitaras si quieres proteger a esa mujer

Naruto se volteo, disgustado, el Kyubi sabia de Sakura?

-No intentaras dañarla ni a mi ni a nadie, no tomaras mi cuerpo, no trataras de escapar… no dañaras a nadie que aprecie, ni conozca, aun después de que muera o cuando te veas libre…

-Lo juro

Naruto lo miro, hacia muchos años Killerbee había tratado de hacer que domara al Kyubi, sabia que la única forma de doblar a una de las 9 bestias era logrando que esta jurara servirlo, así lo había logrado con el toro de las 8 colas… pero Naruto jamás lo había logrado y después de la muerte de Hinnata, se había limitado a encerrarlo lo mas posible dentro de su mente para jamás volver a saber de el… Naruto hizo unos pases con las manos y las cadenas desaparecieron, a gigantesca bestia se estiro un poco y miro a Naruto, sus ojos relampaguearon… pero no paso nada mas, se sento mirándolo

-Como supiste de Sakura?

El Kyubi una mueca burlona, frente a Naruto apareció una imagen… la de Sakura hacia unos momentos haciendo… Naruto se puso totalmente rojo mientras la imagen desapareció

-Veo lo que tu… buena compañera… dan ganas de devorarla… pero siendo ella jamás lo hare

Dijo Naruto incomodo, no le gustara que nadie viera así a Sakura… excepto el

-Como quitaste la oscuridad?

-Lo hizo ella…

Naruto lo miro arqueando una ceja, el Kyubi se refería a Sakura casi con cariño

-Por que hablas así de ella?

-Por que este lugar es tu corazón… era la única forma en que podía tenerme vigilado ese maldito de Yodainme... el único lugar donde los padres siempre se encuentran es en el corazón de sus hijos

-Tantos años encerrados si que te cambiaron

Dijo Naruto mirándolo sin entender… luego miro alrededor… recordaba que esa luz había aparecido cuando había vuelto a ver a Sakura… pero era solo un pequeño destello… nada comparado con lo de ahora…

-Bueno… ahora podrás correr lo que quieras… has lo que se te de la gana, no me interesa…

-Como quieras

El Kyubi se levanto y Naruto lo miro, era realmente grande…

-Cuando quieras mi poder solo debes usarlo como cuando eras chico…

-Jamás lo hare

Dijo Naruto, aun así se prometió interiormente entrenar con las 8 colas, no quería perder el control sabiendo que ahora solo un sello mantenía al Kyubi encerrado

-Bueno me iré ahora

-Una ultima cosa…

Naruto lo miro impaciente

-Antes de que te la tiraras por primera vez

Naruto lo miro gruñendo

-Donde aprendiste hablar así… y cuando me espías?

-Escuchaba al Shikamaru cuando hablaban… y tu vida es lo único que hay para ver…

-BUENO YA DIME QUE ERA!!

Dijo Naruto, realmente el Kyubi no se portaba hostil ni agresivo… pero aun así lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, no era fácil descubrir que una bestia homicida de 50 metros lo había estado espiando…

-Cuando ustedes se acercaron siguiendo el olor a sangre… yo no detecte ese olor pero si el chakra de 3 personas…

-Puedes rastrear el chakra?

-Si, así era como sabia que tu amigo Sasuke era un Uchiha, aun antes de ver su sharingan… todas las bestias son rastreadores… estoy seguro que tu amiga tan bien lo sintió pero parece que creyó que era de los ninjas muertos

-Y que tenían esos chacras?

-Desaparecieron unos segundos antes de que llegaran a la casa

-Es mentira, los ninjas que salieron de ella ya iban lejos cuando llegamos

-Otros ninjas… el poder de al menos uno de ellos era tan grande como el de tu amiguita… Sakura… los otros 2 eran de casi igual calibre…

-No hay otros ninja mas que las 7 espadas tan fuertes como Sakura en la aldea, solo Shigure y Yoko la igualan…

-No era ninguna de esas 2 mujeres…

-Saito es mas fuerte que ellas…

-Tan poco el… esos chacras desaparecieron un segundo antes de que llegaran…

-Debiste alucinar…

Naruto se levanto para irse

-No te atrevas a volver a espiarme cuando estoy con Sakura

-y si lo hago…

Naruto lo miro invocando el rasengan en una mano, el Kyubi rio desapareciendo… Naruto sabia que no podía salir de ese enorme espacio que había creado su padre dentro de ese sello pero aun así no le agradaba, desapareció del lugar…

Apenas se había dormido cuando sintió que Sakura se levantaba, abrió los ojos, aun era de noche.

-Te desperté?

-Que pasa?

Dijo bostezando mientras se levantaba, Sakura estaba de pie y se había puesto una bata blanca

-Tocan la puerta

Naruto la miro un poco pestañeando y escucho los golpes en esta, se levanto tan bien poniéndose una bata mientras Sakura ya empesaba a bajar las escaleras

-Ya voy ya voy…

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con Shigure que venia acompañada de Jhun y Touma

-Naruto-san yo no fui y… Maestra? –Touma-

Sakura se puso roja mientras sus 2 estudiantes lo miraban asombrados, entendiendo perfectamente que había sucedido

-Que pasa, Sakura? –Naruto-

-Tenemos que hablar –Shigure-

Ya había pasado un rato, los 2 chicos estaban sentados en el sofá cabizbajos, detestaban ser regañados por Sakura, mientras Shigure acababa de contarle todo a Naruto, este suspiro un poco

-Bueno tu decides… -Sakura-

-Si fuera solo el televisor… los chicos son chicos pero lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso

Dijo Sakura mirando a sus estudiantes

-El televisor es caro…. Yo te lo pagare Shigure, pero a cambio ellos van a trabajar en misiones de ahora en adelante hasta que cubran el costo, con el sueldo de un chunin –Sakura-

-He? Pero…

-nada de peros Jhun… pudieron incluso haber muerto y es menos de lo que se merecen

Dijo Sakura y Jhun bajo la mirada

-Bueno, mañana veremos que hacer… Puedes llevarlos a casa de Tomoe, Shigure?

-Ellos iban a entrenar conmigo el fin de semana…

-Y luego de que lo hicieron… -Sakura-

-Dije que los entrenaría… y… si van a hacer misiones es mejor que estén en forma… los entrenare la semana entera y luego ya podrán hacerlos… considérenlo mi forma de vengarme tan bien

El tono en que lo dijo hizo que a los 2 chicos se les pusiera la carne de gallina, un fin de semana ya les daba mucho miedo, una semana entera con ella…

-De acuerdo… pero tan pronto terminen empezaran a trabajar en misiones a parte de su entrenamiento hasta que le paguen a Shigure… puedes encargarte de eso Naruto? –Sakura-

-no habrá problema veré que les den algunas

-Bueno… es hora de… irnos… -Shigure-

-Antes de eso te curare el envenenamiento Shigure

Shigure la miro sorprendida, mientras los chicos asustados la miraban a ella asustados

-Que envenenamiento Shigure-san? –Touma-

-Que… dices?... –Shigure-

-Desde que llegaste tu respiración se acelero, estas sudando… el olor a veneno se siente viniendo de tu armadura… recibiste las lanzas por los chicos no es así?... pudiste romperlas pero en vez de eso serviste como escudo, la única manera de asegurarte que no recibieran ni un rasguño… eso lo hiciste por que tenían veneno

-Se pasara el efecto…

-Nada de eso, acompáñame… Naruto vi un invernadero en el jardín de atrás, puedo usarlo?

-He… adelante… aunque yo ni se que tenga

Dijo Naruto sonriendo, se había empezado a asustar un poco ya que tan bien había notado el cambio de estado de Shigure en el rato que había estado hay

-Es difícil hacer un antídoto para esto…

Sin admitir excusas Sakura arrastro a Shigure y se encerraron en el invernadero, encendió la luz y vio que el lugar estaba acomodado y limpio, sonrió, seguramente Naruto lo había mantenido así por el recuerdo de la Mizukague, el lugar parecía mas un pequeño laboratorio que un invernadero, todas las plantas eran medicinales, estaban etiquetadas y separadas entre si y había sistemas automáticos para sus cuidados y más adelante Sakura encontró un equipo de laboratorio completo en unos estantes, satisfecha tomo una jeringa, con un poco de trabajo logro que Shigure le diera una gota de sangre y se puso a revisarla con un microscopio

-Sorprendente… este veneno es muy efectivo Shigure… ya deberías estar muerta

Sakura se puso roja ante lo que acababa de decir pero a Shigure no pareció importarle

-No lo estoy… por que me inyecto una dosis pequeña seguido… tengo algo de inmunidad

-Ha tu lo diseñaste?

-Si…

Sakura asintió mientras abría varias repisas, esperaba que la Mizukague tuviera extractos de sus plantas y pronto los encontró en frascos, empezó a mesclar varios ingredientes mientras Shigure la miraba, empesaba sudar mas y se notaba que hacia grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie

-No podrá… hacer antídoto… el veneno es…

Sakura se volteo y le dio un vaso con un liquido extraño, Shigure la miro

-Vamos, Naruto confía en mi y tu no puedes confiar?

Shigure suspiro, sintiendo como si se fuera a desmayar, se tomo toda el agua de un solo trago

-No hiso na…

Shigure sintió como el cansancio de su cuerpo y el malestar se iba, aunque aun seguía un poco mareada

-Como…

-El resto del veneno debería eliminarse en unas horas, duerme el resto de la noche y mañana estarás sana

Shigure la miro algo sorprendida, sin decir nada lavo el vaso

-Tengo que hacer otro veneno… ahora que hay cura para este…

-Jejeje no seas tan seria, no le diré a nadie, anda mejor vete y descansa… y luego si quieres te puedo ayudar a fabricarlo

Le dijo sonriendo, a pesar de eso Shigure no le hablo mientras regresaban a la sala, Sakura vio a los chicos que parecían a punto de llorar y entendía por que aunque el veneno ya no estaba el aspecto de Shigure era mas que suficiente para adivinar lo grave que había empezado a ponerse

-Shigure…sen…

Touma la miro un poco acobardado, mientras que Jhun no despegaba la vista del suelo

-No pasa nada… vámonos…

Sakura vio que Naruto tenia los ojos como platos y miraba a Shigure, volteo, esta sonreía con dulzura mientras miraba a Touma, aunque parecía no estar acostumbrada, por la expresión de Naruto se notaba que sonreír no era algo que soliera hacer

-Ha si… -Touma-

-Jhun tu tan bien –Sakura-

Jhun se levanto, sus ojos estaban algo rojos, pero ninguno de los 4 lo menciono

-Nos vemos Sakura-sensei

-Claro… esfuércense en el entrenamiento –Sakura-

-Si… y usted en no lastimar a Sakura-sensei

Naruto la miro extrañado, Sakura se preparo, sabia muy bien con que tipo de estupidez saldría ahora…

-Por que satisfecha si la dejo! –Jhun-

-VEN ACA NIÑA!! –Sakura-

Sakura se levanto pero Jhun ya había salido corriendo y se puso frente a Shigure esta movió rápidamente las manos y antes de que Sakura llegara a ellos ya habían desaparecido los 3, Sakura trono los puños, furiosa

-No es para tanto, Sakura-chan

-No… PERO TENIA QUE SALIR CON ESO!! YA VERA CUANDO LA ATRAPE!!

Dijo mientras Naruto se levantaba y la abrasaba, cuando Sakura lo miro

-Bueno, que tipo de misiones les pondrás?...

-Pues…

Fin del fic…

Y acá esta el nuevo capitulo, el siguiente lo pondré el viernes si me da tiempo, ya esta escrito XD

Como les prometí tiene lemon el proximo vendrá el viernes, ya esta escrito XD

Si les gusto dejen comentarios!!!

Y Feliz Navidad n.n


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de Naruto, mirando a los chicos y sonriendo por el cambio que habían tenido en solo una semana, traía un chaleco de jounin abierto que mostraba su camisa de tirantes negra y unos jeans negros, los chicos estaban frente a ella, Jhun traía una camisa de tirantes y unos jeans ajustados y unos guantes negros que Sakura jamás le había visto mientras que Touma traía una camisa amplia de manga corta y que notaba una camisa de maya de acero debajo como la de Shigure, una espada de madera en la espalda y unos guanteletes, ambos se notaban muy cansados y tenían varios rasguños y moretones por todo el cuerpo pero sonreían mientras Naruto los miraba, era la primeras vez que Shigure tenía algún estudiante y no sabía que tipos de resultados esperar de ella, tocaron la puerta y entro Moria junto con Kuro

-Moria donde rayos has estado??!!! –Sakura-  
-Ha Sakura-sensei… -Moria-  
-Se quedo conmigo porque salí a una misión, me disculpo con usted Sakura-san… disculpe pero es cierto que ahora usted es la tercera espada? –Kuro-  
-Pasa algo con eso Kuro? –Naruto-  
-Nada señor, solo es un rumor que escuche y quería saber si es cierto que Yoko se retiro  
-Así es…  
-Jaja pues bienvenida Sakura-san

Dijo inclinándose, Sakura le sonrió mientras Moria hablaba con los otros 2 chicos

-Bueno ya se han vuelto a ver, ahora les explicare que misiones estarán haciendo ustedes 2  
-He? Moria no vendrá con nosotros? –Jhun-  
-Yo ya soy chunin, no tengo por qué hacerlo  
-Y los que rompieron la tele fueron ustedes –Sakura-  
-Tele? –Moria y Kuro-  
-Jeje luego les cuento –Sakura-  
-Y entonces por que están ellos aquí?

Dijo Jhun señalándolos

-Irán de mision con Kuro  
-He? Por qué? –Jhun-  
-Por que sería extraño que 2 genins de los que nadie ha oído hablar de repente fueran colocados en un equipo de 3, además de que todos los equipos de 3 genins están completos, mientras logro colocarlos en alguno sin levantar sospechas solo harán misiones con las 7 espadas como sus líderes de equipo  
-Y por qué no vamos a misiones con Sakura-sensei, Yoko-sensei o Shigure-sensei como líder?  
-Por que estarán ocupadas en otras misiones, son ninjas de elite, las envió a misiones que son demasiado peligrosas como para que las acompañen  
-Ha está bien… -Jhun-  
-Y que haremos entonces? –Touma-  
-A eso se los diré en el camino chicos… vámonos síganme

Los 2 voltearon a ver a Kuro y caminaron tras el

-Esfuércense chicos –Sakura-

Los 2 asintieron y saltaron por la ventana detrás de Kuro, Moria volteo a ver a Sakura

-Y yo?  
-Tu iras conmigo y Naruto a una mision –Sakura-

Naruto se levanto mirando a Moria, de los 3 estudiantes de Sakura era el que menos conocía

-Ha… con lord Mizukague, por qué? –Moria-  
-Pues, porque si voy a ser tu jefe mejor vamos conociéndonos

Dijo Naruto y Moria lo miro un poco y luego a Sakura

-Por que sale con mi maestra?  
-Pues…  
-No es algo que no le importa

Dijo Sakura sonriéndole, Moria trago saliva nervioso y Naruto rio un poco

-Primero acabare unas cosas y después podemos irnos, me tomara un rato mas

Dijo Naruto mientras tocaban las puertas y entraba Neji con una gran caja de papeles, Sakura le sonrió

-Bueno entonces vendré en…

Miro la caja repleta

-Una hora? Nos vemos, vámonos

Dijo tomando a Moria de la oreja y jalándolo fuera, tan pronto la puerta se cerro Sakura lo miro

-Bueno, de verdad que has estado haciendo?  
-Pues…

Sakura lo miro con los brazos cruzados

-Ok, estuvimos revisando las guaridas de Orochimaru y de Akatsuki que están regadas por el país  
-No era muy peligroso para un chunin? Digo eres más fuerte que Jhun y Touma pero es demasiado  
-Kuro-san iba conmigo y me enseño mucho

Sakura le sonrió, parecía que realmente las 7 espadas ponían todo de su parte para entrenarlos

-Vete a divertir un rato, está bien? Relájate y conoce la aldea, parece que ni para eso has tenido tiempo

Moria la miro y sonrió un poco

-Y cuando regreses te contare por que Jhun y Touma trabajan para pagar una tele

Moria rio un poco

-Nos veremos después Sakura-sensei  
-Claro… espera un momento…  
-Qué pasa?  
-Como supiste que yo ando con Naruto?  
-Fácil, toda la aldea lo sabe

Sakura se puso roja mientras Moria desaparecía, finalmente se fue saltando entre los techos hacia la casa de Naruto, vio que Ten-ten la esperaba en la puerta y Sakura la dejo entrar, sonriendo por la apariencia ansiosa de Ten-ten, había ido a la casa de Naruto tal como Sakura le había pedido pero Sakura se había limitado en pedirle unas muestras para analizarlas sin decirle la causa y buscando excusas para no hablar de ello más que cuando estuvieran solas

-Ahora si me dirás por que tanto secreto? Que paso con las pruebas que hiciste?  
-Ha pues… salieron bien, Naruto-kun me dio acceso a laboratorios del hospital de aquí y ya te puedo decir el resultado  
-Y no me podías decir frente a Naruto?  
-Frente a Naruto si pero frente a Neji mejor no, aun… bueno voy por el resultado

Dijo sacando una carpeta, aunque ya sabia exactamente que decía disfrutaba poner nerviosa a Ten-ten…

-Pues… lista? –Sakura-  
-Ya dime de una vez  
-Estas embarazada

Ten-ten la miro, abriendo mucho los ojos

-Ya te lo dije, de una vez n.n

Ten-ten se sentó en uno de los sillones, aun dirigiendo las noticias

-Como…? -Ten-ten-  
-Pues… cuando una chica y un chico se quieren mucho…  
-YA DEJATE DE BROMAS COMO LO SUPISTE!!??

Sakura rio, le estaba gustando bromear con ella, mientras Ten-ten parecía mucho muy nerviosa

-Ya ya cálmate Jajaja  
-No es algo sencillo… VOY A SER MAMA SAKURA!!

Dijo Ten-ten emocionada, Sakura le sonrió, ya más o menos acostumbrada, le había dicho la misma noticia algunas veces a Ino y a Temari y a varias mujeres mas, pero no podía evitar sentir un poquito de envidia al verla tan felices, Ten-ten y la abraso, esta vez Ten-ten fue la que casi le rompe la espalda con la fuerza de su abraso

-Y para cuando será? Qué es? Como le voy a poner?...  
-Tranquila, aun es muy pronto Ten-ten, tienes menos de 3 meses, necesita pasar un poco el tiempo para que cerca y saber si es niño o niña, tan bien hay que ver cómo crece… le diré a Naruto tan bien que no te envié a misiones en un rato, por si acaso, creo que puede arreglar que Neji te suplante y quedarte tu de su ayudante hasta que ya no puedas trabajar

Ten-ten asintió aun muy nerviosa y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, casi sin escuchar lo que Sakura le decía

-Y como supiste que lo estaba?  
-Pues… fue un descubrimiento reciente en Konoha, prácticamente un mes antes de que viniera a esta aldea, descubrimos la edad en la que un feto empieza a desarrollar chakra y no solo eso, tan bien que ese chakra, aun desde los primeros meses, empieza a diferenciarse de el de su madre aunque sean del mismo tipo y de que puede detectarlo un ninja rastreador… cuando nos vinieron a visitar aquí y te vi lo detecte y por eso supe, pero aun es demasiado nuevo y no podía estar segura, ahora si lo estoy…  
-Le diré a Neji?  
-Pues no se… la verdad es decisión tuya  
-Si… creo que sería mejor guardar el secreto  
-he y eso por qué?  
-Pues tengo que pensar como rayos le voy a decir, no es algo sencillo sabes?

Sakura asintió, recordó que Ino se había tardado casi 5 meses en decirle a Lee que iba a ser papa por primera vez y las siguientes no fueron mejores

-Pues tú dirás… tan bien me gustaría hacerle estudios para saber si tendrá el Byakugan  
-Jeje… creo que eso sería el colmo de la felicidad de Neji, tener un pequeño al que enseñarle todas sus técnicas  
-Si…  
-Y tu no piensas tener con Naruto?

Sakura enrojeció mientras ten-ten le sonreía

-Oye creo que es muy pronto no? Además… no me gustaría si no estamos casados  
-Por que?

Sakura pensó un poco… no hallaba una buena razón, solo:

-no se… es algo que no me gustaría… así que por lo pronto me estoy cuidando  
-He, y cómo?  
-Secretos de ninja medico…  
-OYE DIME!!  
-Te diré luego de que nazca

Dijo mirando el vientre de Ten-ten esta sonrió, acariciándolo, aunque aún no se notaba para nada y pasaría un buen rato antes de que su barriga empezara a notarse

-Bueno pues… es nuestro secreto

Dijo levantándose

-A propósito… a que misión envió Naruto a los chicos? –Ten-ten-  
-Pues… solo les toca hacer de guardaespaldas a un hombre de una aldea al norte del país que viene para acá, no les tomara más que unos 4 días  
-Ok…  
-por que?  
-Pues por que van con Kuro –Ten-ten-  
-Y eso que?  
-Hay algo raro en el… la verdad no se, solo se que siempre acaba matando a su objetivo, pase lo que pase… aunque siempre queda justificado que lo haga, aun así es el miembro de las 7 espadas que comete mas asesinatos

Sakura frunció un poco el seño, esperando que Kuro se contuviera si llevaba los niños con el, por el arma que usaba deducía en que estado quedaban los que le hacían frente

-Bueno… espero que no pase nada grave

Dijo pensativa mientras se levantaba

-Bueno pues, tengo que pensar y comprar muchas cosas

Sakura suspiro, sabiendo por experiencia que era totalmente imposible hacerle comprender que podía tomarse todo con calma

-Bueno pues me voy  
-Ha si estabas de misión no?  
-Pues se supone que iría con Naruto y Moria mas tarde…  
-Y por qué venias de ahí?  
-Ha pues, quería ver como habían quedado los chicos después de entrenar con Shigure  
-Que tan traumados quedaron?  
-Pues… no mucho… por qué?  
-Ha pues es la primera vez que admite entrenar a alguien…  
-Eso me conto Naruto

Dijeron mientras se acercaban al edificio del Mizukague, Naruto y Moria ya se encontraban fuera

-Soy la ultima? Vaya… perdonen  
-Apenas acabo de salir, Sakura-chan  
-Que haremos? –Moria-  
-Ha, aun falta uno –Naruto-  
-Hey!! Ya nos vamos?

Sakura volteo y vio acercarse a Saito, este traía su katana en la mano

-Ha, que iremos a hacer como para que necesitemos ir los 3? –Sakura-  
-Es el caso de Kensei verdad? –Saito-  
-Kensei? –Moria-  
-Kensei es un criminal clase S que actúa de repente en el país, tiene a otros 7 ninjas a su cargo y su nivel de cada uno de ellos es el de un jounin, por eso vamos nosotros –Naruto-  
-Mmm… de acuerdo, que tenemos para encontrarlos? –Sakura-  
-Se donde están en este momento, deberíamos llegar si corremos en unas 5 horas, a partir de ahí podremos rastrearlos

Dijo Naruto y los otros 3 asintieron y rápidamente salieron corriendo, dejando que Naruto los guiara, Sakura quiso ir un poco lento esperando a Moria pero se sorprendió al ver que este no se quedaba atrás, parecía moverse mucho más rápido que antes y Sakura sonrió acelerando el paso, ninguno hablo en todo el camino hasta que Naruto pareció reconocer algo y se detuvo sobre la rama de un árbol, los otros 3 lo imitaron y vieron una carreta volcada frente a ellos, se acercaron y Sakura se sorprendió de que no hubiera ninguna trampa en el lugar, mientras Naruto hablo como si hubiera adivinado lo que Sakura pensaba

-No dejan muchos rastros, así que creen que no podemos seguirlos… puedes…? –Naruto-  
-Es broma?

Dijo Sakura moviendo sus manos, frente a ella aparecieron 2 de sus perros

-AMA!!!

Uno de ellos salto hacia Sakura pero esta se arrodillo frente al otro sin notar al enorme perro que pasaba volando sobre ella y chocaba con un arbol

-Como les esta yendo en la montaña Hiei?  
-Bien ama… pero Shiaska la extrañaba

Sakura volteo, mientras Shiaska se levantaba moviendo la cabeza, Sakura la miro molesta

-Por que viniste? Yo llame a Jena  
-Tan bien me da gusto volver a verla ama ¬_¬  
-Mmm… que paso Hiei?  
-Ha es que señorita… Jena consiguió una pareja y pues, no quiso venir por eso

Sakura gruño un poco apretando los puños, mientras Moria se alejaba un poco

-Que pasa?

Dijo Naruto susurrándole

-No se acerque, la ultima vez que uno de ellos consiguió pareja se enojo mucho y lo primero que hiso luego de escuchar la noticia fue…  
-VAMOS SI NO ES TAN MALO QUE CONSIGUA PAREJA!!! Ya ponlos a tra…

Sakura volteo y de un puñetazo mando a Saito contra un árbol tirando el árbol junto con Saito

-Golpear al primero que se acerco… -Moria-  
-Ha… sigues vivo?

Dijo Naruto mirando a Saito que se levanto sobándose un poco la mejilla

-Bueno nos vamos… -Saito-  
-Ha… como aguanto? –Moria-  
-Bueno ya que más le vale que no me salga con cachorritos… bueno Hiei hallaste algún rastro? –Sakura-  
-Si ama  
-Y tu? –Sakura-  
-Tan bien lo detecto pero por el estado en el que esta, están lejos  
-Bueno pues, vámonos

Los 5 saltaron a los arboles donde los 2 lobos de Sakura saltaban rápidamente entre los arboles guiándolos, Moria se acerco a Sakura

-Maestra… como ese hombre aguanto su golpe?  
-Ha… quien?  
-Saito-san  
-Ha… ha si!!

Dijo Sakura como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo había golpeado

-Pues no es nada raro, solo detuvo el golpe… aunque tan bien cuenta que no le di fuerte, ni siquiera con una decima de mi fuerza  
-He? Esta…  
-Si, estoy segura… antes de que lo golpeara lo bloqueo, solo que la fuerza fue demasiada y de todos modos salió volando, pero el golpeo el lo detuvo sin problemas, por?  
-Es… tan fuerte como usted, Sakura-sensei?

Sakura se quedo un momento callada, toda esa semana la había pasado entrenando con Naruto y estaba segura de que su fuerza había aumentado mucho, miro a Saito unos segundos…

-No… en poder, el esta a nivel de Naru-kun… raro verdad?

Dijo sonriéndole aunque ella tan bien se sorprendía por la diferencia de fuerzas entre ella y Saito, los perros se detuvieron sin hacer ruido y Saito, Naruto, Moria y Sakura se detuvieron

-Moria, quédate detrás de mi pase lo que pase, de acuerdo? –Sakura-  
-Por que maestra?

De abajo se escucho

-Piensan bajar?

Todos saltaron al suelo viendo que se encontraban rodeados de un grupo de ninjas, todos tenían capuchas que escondían sus rostros y katanas, excepto el del centro, Moria al verlo sintió escalofrió sin saber porque, tenía el cabello completamente blanco y una capa larga de color blanco que ocultaba su rostro aunque no traía ninguna katana

-Vaya… así que el mismo lord Mizukague vino a por nosotros, debemos estar haciéndonos famosos, no lo creen chicos?

Dijo riéndose mientras se quitaba su capa y caminaba al frente, Naruto camino hacia el mientras Sakura se ponía sus guantes y los lobos se ponían a su lado gruñendo, Moria saco un kunai mientras Saito sacaba su katana, los 7 ninjas desaparecieron mientras Kensei simplemente saltaba hacia atrás, Naruto corrió hacia el y este retrocedió empezando a pelear con Naruto, Sakura lo miro sorprendida, Naruto había entrado a modo senin desde el principio lo que evidenciaba lo poderoso que era, Sakura solo pudo verlo un segundo cuando

-AMA CUIDADO!!

2 jounin con largas lanzas la atacaron desde arriba, Sakura retrocedió cuando un tercero apareció desde el suelo detrás de ella, Sakura se movió a un lado mientras apenas podía esquivar las lanzas, apenas logrando esquivarlas, al parecer los ninjas habían adivinado que usaba taijutsu, ya que se mantenían a distancia apenas tratando de golpearla con las puntas de las lanzas, Sakura vio que las puntas estaban afiladas y no podía tomarlas con las manos

-AMA!! –Lobos-  
-CUIDEN DE MORIA

Dijo y subió corriendo por la orilla de un árbol mientras un ninja lanzaba kunais contra ella, Sakura se distrajo un segundo cuando un cuarto ninja que ni siquiera había visto apareció delante de ella Sakura apenas pudo esquivarlo pero aprovecho para lanzar un golpe rompiendo la lanza y golpeándolo en el pecho, el ninja lanzo un gemido mientras Sakura lo golpeo contra el árbol partiéndolo entero con el ninja aun haciendo pedazos a ambos, se volteo a ver a los otros 3

-Bueno, seguimos?

Dijo mientras debajo de su genjutsu la gema en su frente brillaba suavemente, su cabello se volvió mucho mas claro mientras sus colmillos y uñas crecieron un poco, pero suficiente para notarse, los ninjas la vieron unos segundos, para después sentir como aterrizaba tras ellos, ni siquiera lograron voltear antes de que 2 de ellos recibieran un fuerte golpe en la espalda, muriendo al instante, el tercero miro a Sakura y esta extendió su mano creando un bisturí de chakra, lo hiso pasar por el cuello del hombre como si fuera una espada, el hombre solo se desplomo sin tener una sola herida en su cuerpo, Sakura cerro los ojos y la transformación ceso

-Maestra!!

Moria era atacada por uno de los jounin, los 2 lobos lo atacaron y este esquivo el golpe de uno, golpeando a otro con su kunai haciéndole una gran herida, el lobo aulló de dolor mientras otro ninja corría hacia Moria

-CUIDADO!!

De repente los 2 ninjas cayeron hechos pedazos, Saito estaba frente a Moria, Sakura sintió como temblaba asustada, sin saber por que al ver su expresión, no había visto ni siquiera como se movía, pero un segundo después tenia la misma apariencia de vago inútil de siempre aunque Moria estaba mirándolo blanco de terror, Sakura corrió hacia el lugar y vio que Moria estaba bien pero…

-SHIASKA ESTAS BIEN??!!  
-Usted que cree… estoy cortada ama Sakura… o esta ciega?

Sakura tenia ganas de llorar mientras Moria se acercaba, Sakura empezó a tratar la herida de la loba mientras el otro lobo se acercaba, Saito la miraba un poco distante

-Podrías haberte dado prisa sabes?  
-Usar toda mi fuerza no es algo que me agrade hacer… sabias? El que me toco era fuerte

Dijo mirando al lobo, Sakura desvió la mirada, había salvado a Moria pero no sabia si de verdad había podido llegar antes, suspiro aliviada mientras miraba el cuerpo de Shiaska, la loba tenia las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas y los ojos cerrados, Sakura sabia perfectamente que dolor debía estar sufriendo pero no quería sedarla aun, tomo un bisturí de su estuche de kunais y aparto un poco la herida para ver dentro, Moria se alejo un poco, estaba acostumbrado a la sangre pero jamás se había acostumbrado a ver una herida tan de cerca

-No tienes órganos dañado Shiaska  
-Genial ama… aaa si se me quita de encima para saltar de alegría?

Sakura sonrió, mientras empesaba a cerrar la herida con chakra, cuando una explosión se vio un poco lejos, Sakura no volteo

-Naruto-san… -Moria-  
-No vayas estorbarías

Dijo sin dejar de tratar la herida, no era mortal pero Sakura suspiro entristecida, viendo la herida que se abría por dentro casi hasta la pata, mientras seguía cerrándola con mucho cuidado, abrió de repente los ojos al sentir como el chakra de Naruto cambiaba, aunque ni Saito ni Moria dieron muestras de haberse dado cuenta, ninguno de los 2 eran ninjas rastreadores, Sakura en cambio conocía perfectamente el chakra del Kyubi, aun así siguió tratando la herida

Naruto ataco a Kensei empezando a pelear contra el rápidamente, aunque usaba las katas de sapo aun así estaba perdiendo en taijutsu contra el hombre, lo golpeo y Naruto retrocedió, ambos jadeaban, pero ninguno había pensado siquiera en sacar un arma, Naruto estaba distraído, sintiendo como si el Kyubi estuviera a su lado hablándole, pudiendo oírle claramente

-Por que no usas los clones? O mas energía natural? –Kyubi-  
-No… es muy fuerte, aprovechare para probar otra cosa –Naruto-  
-Tan pronto probaras mi poder chico?  
-Te molesta?  
-Has lo que quieras  
-Con quien hablas, Uzumaki? –Kensei-  
-Con nadie… probare algo nuevo, esta bien?  
-He? Como quieras… total parece que mis chicos ya acabaron no se ven ni rastros de pelea  
-Si… aun crees que siguen vivos

Dijo Naruto mirándolo, Kensei se puso serbio mientras Naruto poco a poco empesaba a ser rodeado por un chakra rojo, formándose una cola… luego otra, poco a poco saliendo las 8, la sombra del Kyubi apareció detrás de el, Kensei movió las manos rápidamente, Naruto reconoció los signos, el Jutsu de tierra que lo había invulnerable a la energía de las katas de sapo, su piel se endureció y aunque su peso no cambiaba, Naruto se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se había echo tan duro como la roca, se movió rápidamente, Naruto se lanzo contra el y sus puños chocaron, Naruto vio sorprendido como la mano de Kensei se hacia pedazos, siendo destrozada por el chakra del zorro, el golpe dio dentro del pecho de Kensei atravesándolo mientras este caía, Naruto se quedo quieto, sorprendido del poder que había obtenido y del control que había ejercido sobre este, el Kyubi había cumplido con su palabra y le había dado total control sobre su poder… era menor que el obtenido con el modo ermitaño pero Naruto se hiso el propósito de entrenar usándolos a ambos combinados, mirando el cuerpo de Kensei, arrepentido por matarlo cuando este tosió

-Bien echo… ten cuidado…  
-Con quien? Tu venganza?

Dijo sonriéndole

-Vinimos a esta parte del país por que nos negamos… a… somos bandidos no terro…

Tosió fuerte mientras Naruto lo miraba, sabia perfectamente que no sobreviviría

-Cuidado...

Dijo muriendo mientras Naruto suspiro cubriéndolo con su capa, cuando vio que Saito y Moria se acercaban, Saito no traía su saco

-Naruto-san… discúlpeme no pude ayud… -Moria-  
-No te traje aquí pensando que podías pelear con nosotros Moria

Dijo Naruto mirándolo, mientras Saito se acercaba al cuerpo de Kensei

-Entonces?...

Naruto sonrió

-Si salgo con tu maestra debo conocerte no? La charla no fue animada cuando veníamos para acá pero ya hicimos nuestro trabajo

Dijo Naruto dándole una palmadita en el hombro para animarlo, pero Moria no parecía tanto

-Que paso?  
-Uno de los lobos de mi maestra, Shiaska, fue muy mal herida en la pelea

Naruto vio que Sakura se acercaba, detrás de ella venían 2 clones de sombra, los cuales cargaban al lobo con una camilla echa con 2 ramas y el chaleco de Saito como tela (Lo que aprendes hacer en los exploradores XD) Shiaska tenía los ojos cerrados, a su lado venia Hiei mirándola

-Sakura… que le paso?

Dijo Naruto, Sakura se veía muy triste

-Sobrevivirá pero…

La loba se tapaba los ojos con las patas, Naruto se sorprendió era la primera vez que veía a un animal llorar como los humanos

-No podrá volver a caminar bien, ya no podrá ser mi compañera ninja nunca jamás…

Y aca les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero tener el próximo el martes dependiendo de cómo me vaya en la semana

Hasta la próxima!!!

Si les gusto dejen reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

-No podrá volver a caminar bien, ya no podrá ser mi compañera ninja nunca jamás…

Naruto suspiro con tristeza, mientras veía que Sakura parecía a punto de llorar, movió las manos rápidamente e invoco a Gamakichi frente a ellos, había crecido mucho, ya era del tamaño de una casa

-Llévanos a la aldea Gamakichi

-De acuerdo, entren

Gamakichi abrió la boca y entraron, un segundo después apareció en la casa de Naruto, salieron del sapo y Naruto lo hiso desaparecer, mientras Sakura caminaba con sus clones y entraba en la casa

-Creo que será mejor dejarla sola un rato… ven, Tomoe pregunto por ti

Dijo Saito dándole una palmada en la espalda a Moria, este lo siguió y ambos salieron por la barda de la casa, mientras Naruto entraba en su casa, vio que Sakura estaba en la sala, había puesto a Shiaska en el suelo y la acariciaba con cariño.

-Como va a estar?

Naruto se acerco arrodillándose a su lado, Sakura le había contado mucho sobre sus lobos y sabia que los quería como su familia

-No esta en peligro su vida… pero los músculos y nervios se hicieron pedazos… tendré que mantener sedada su pata para siempre y no cojeara el resto de su vida… ahorita le di algo para que durmiera…

Dijo empezando a llorar en silencio, Naruto solo la abraso…

Jhun y Touma aterrizaron en un claro y cayeron jadeando, mientras Kuro llegaba junto a ellos, tan fresco como si acabaran de salir de la aldea, aunque ya comenzaba a oscurecer

-Que les pasa chicos? No piensan seguir?

-Ha… estamos… agotados Kuro-san… -Jhun-

-Tan pronto?... bueno esta bien acamparemos aquí, vayan a recoger leña para una fogata y preparare la comida

Después de unas pocas protestas, los 2 se levantaron y se adentraron en el bosque, Kuro los miro hasta que desaparecieron

-Vaya, aguantaron mas que Moria y el es chunin…

Jhun y Touma caminaban, aunque el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro no tropezaban ni titubeaban en el camino, mientras juntaban ramas secas que encontraban en el camino, Touma se quedo mirando un gran árbol mientras Jhun hacia 2 haces con las ramas que habían juntado, vio que Touma llevaba la mano a su espada de madera y golpeaba con todas su fuerzas el árbol, después suspirando volvió a guardarla

-Jajaja no podrás tan fácil apenas llevas 4 días entrenando

-Pero… lo hacia ver tan fácil…

-Flashback-

Jhun, Touma y Shigure se encontraban en el dojo de la casa de esta, Jhun peleaba con Taijutsu con su clon de sombras, usando ambos sus guantes, un entrenamiento que le había puesto Shigure luego de ver su arma, a Jhun le había extrañado que Shigure la entrenara tan bien a ella, pero resulto que Shigure sabia usar tan bien el arma de Jhun tan perfectamente como una espada, Jhun había mejorado mucho desde que había empezado el entrenamiento y eso se reflejaba tan bien en que cada vez era mas difícil derrotar a su propio clon, aunque sabia que Shigure no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de enseñarle a usar una espada, aun así no se perdía una palabra de las lecciones de esta.

Shigure estaba con Touma en el centro del dojo, ese día, Touma había visto una katana en una tienda y Shigure, al ver que le encantaba, la había comprado, aunque parecía que no tenia intenciones de dársela como regalo, la katana estaba clavada en el suelo frente a Touma

-Una espada… no sirve de nada… un espadachín puede ser igual de bueno con cualquier espada… eso no cuenta…

-Lo se… pero debo encontrar una espada que me sirva…

-Y algo como esto te puede servir?

Dijo Shigure, acercándose y sacando la espada de madera de la espalda de Touma, se volteo lanzando un rápido golpe hacia la katana, Moria y Jhun quedaron boquiabiertos cuando la katana se cortaba perfectamente a la mitad, aunque la había golpeado por el lado del filo, la espada de madera de Touma seguía intacta.

-No aguanto mucho… cuando encuentre una espada que no pueda cortar con esta, será tuya…

Le dijo mirándolo y dándole su espada de madera, Touma la miro teniéndole un poco mas de respeto

-O si no… escoge tu espada, cuando puedas cortar con esta como lo hago yo…

-Fin del flashback-

-Si pero has cortado todo a tu paso con esa espada… o has tratado la vas a romper

-Si ya se… mejor vámonos

-Claro ten n.n

Le puso en los brazos los 2 haces de leña

-Oye por que yo los 2??

-Por que yo soy una dama… vas a dejar que una damita linda y sexy como yo cargue eso?

-si aja…

Dijo cogiendo los 2 haces mientras caminaban a la fogata

-Aja que

-Que hasta crees que eres una dama…

Se oye un coscorrón, mientras vieron fuego enfrente, Kuro tenia una fogata encendida

-Ha ya llegaron, échenla antes de que se apague, ya solo espero que el fuego este mas grande para poder cocinar

-Ha si…

Touma echo los leños al fuego y este creció rápidamente, mientras los chicos empezaron a comer en silencio

-Kuro-san… por que nos pusieron ahora misiones tan simples como la de una escolta de una aldea a otra? –Touma-

-Por que aun son genins, que esperaban

-Si pero Touma tiene razón, nosotros llevamos 1 semana entrenando con Shigure-san y tenemos mas habilidad que antes, ya con Sakura-sensei íbamos a misiones de rango b y hasta a

-Pues no se quejen de las misiones que les tocan, cuando era Genin una vez tuve que limpiar los baños de la escuela ninja con la boca y un cepillo de dientes

Los 2 chicos rieron un poco, imaginándose a Kuro, con su costoso traje y sus gafas, limpiando todo

-Y por que con un cepillo de dientes y con la boca? Suena como castigo

-No, mi castigo fue hacer misiones en mi estados… el día anterior Shigure me encontró espiándola mientras se bañaba y me rompió todos los huesos… pero la Mizukague me ordeno hacer misiones de genin y pues.,.. lo único con lo que podía agarrar un cepillo era la boca

Los 3 lanzaron una carcajada

-Una vez Sakura-san me encontró espiándola a ella y a Jhun en el baño… y…

Volteo a ver a Jhun que no sabia nada de eso, viendo que sus ojos brillaban con furia, solo se oyó una bofetada…

Sakura bostezo un poco, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Naruto, viendo que ya era de día, sonrió un poco, abrasándolo queriendo estar un rato mas así… cuando miro algo al lado de la cama… la cabeza de un lobo

-Entonces si son pareja? Tendrá cachorritos ama?

-AAAA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!!!???

Naruto se levanto asustado por el ruido

-QUE PASA Sakura??!!

Se levanto, Sakura estaba solo en ropa interior y estaba levantando a Shiaska del pellejo

-Y yo que hice? T.T

-Aquí no puedes entrar!!!

La saco de una patada cerrando la puerta, furiosa, mientras Naruto aun la miraba, riendo un poco, Sakura pensó un poco en la escena y tan bien rio

-Perdona… es que en mi casa andan por donde quieren

-Y por aquí tan bien pueden Sakura-chan… no veo pro que no si quieres puedes traértelos a todos

-No… creo que mejor será esperar a que Shiaska se acostumbre a su condición antes de traerlos

Dijo mientras le sonreía

-Y en cuando a que puedan entrar donde quieran… quieres que nos vean jugar?

Dijo mientras se subía a la cama, empezaron a besarse, cuando Naruto se separo un poco

-Tengo una idea!!

-he, que cosa?

-Por que no la llevas a que Yoko la vea después del trabajo?

-Ha… no, sus músculos y articulaciones están arruinados… su propio musculo esta tan mal que no la dejaría caminar… no se puede curar

-No pero Yoko puede crear musculo, casi todo su cuerpo es artificial, recuerdas? Quizás no pueda seguir en misiones… pero al menos no cojeara ni sentirá dolor

Sakura lo miro pensativa y lo beso, poniéndose encima de el, sonriendo, cuando el despertador sonó y ambos suspiraron

-Nos tendremos que esperar hasta la noche

Dijo Naruto y la beso, Sakura lo abraso, pero contra su voluntad acabaron levantándose, un rato después ya salían los 2 completamente vestido y vieron a Shiaska salir de una de las habitaciones que Naruto tenia cerradas

-Shiaska que te dije? Esta no es mi casa no puedes meterte donde quieras…

-Ha pero… ama…

-Déjala Sakura-chan, no tiene nada de malo… además es tu casa tan bien

-No lo es y tiene que aprender a respetar la casa donde la están albergando

-Entonces no debí dormir hay anoche?

-Hay? Donde?... –Naruto-

-Espera acaso tu… -Sakura-

Sakura bajo corriendo los escalones y se oyó…

-SHIASKA!!!

Naruto bajo corriendo y lanzo una carcajada, su sillón mas grande estaba llenos de pelos de perro y huellas, se notaba que hay había dormido toda la noche

-Lo siento ama…

-PERO MIRA COMO DEJASTE TODO!

-Jajaja no te preocupes Sakura-chan… si le gusto se lo regalo, puede dormir hay a diario y a cambio no entrara a nuestra recamara ni te subirás a los demás

-En serio Naruto-san? Gracias!!

-No la consientas… u.u

-No la consiento pero… que otra me queda? No se va a poder limpiar

-Bueno en eso tienes razón…

-Jaja ya quedo todo arreglado, vamos a desayunar… por hay debo tener un pedazo de carne que sobro de la comida de ayer

-Vamos n.n -Shiaska-

La loba siguió a Naruto a la cocina mientras Sakura les sonreía, aunque sabia que era tan educada solo por que quería ganarse mas premios de parte de Naruto, Sakura camino a la entrada y recogió un grueso sobre debajo de la ranura para el correo

-Que dicen los reportes de hoy, Sakura-chan?

-Oye, no se supone que es confidencial y solo tu lo puedes ver…

Dijo Sakura sonrió mentiras abría el sobre, la aldea generaba mucho mas trabajo que la de Konoha, tan solo por mantener a ninjas de otros países alejados Naruto tenia mas reportes y responsabilidades de las que tenia Tsunade por manejar Konoha entera, aunque Sakura sabia que Naruto usaba clones para terminar mas rápido, aun así era algo que se supone que solo el Mizukague podía ver, Naruto le mostraba mas confianza a Sakura de la que le había mostrado incluso Tsunade.

-Pues… oye hubo un cambio en la mision de los chicos, en vez de rango c subió a rango a

-En serio? Por que?

-Según esto… por que la persona que iban a transportar recibió amenazas de muerte… Sigues comiendo eso?

-He… que cosa Sakura-chan?

Naruto estaba desayunando ramen en un vaso

-Ha… no se había acabado el ramen?

Dijo nerviosa, toda la semana Naruto solo había desayunado eso

-Si pero compre 5 cajas ayer

-Ha… ok…

-Quieres, Sakura-chan?

-Ha no… ya comeré algo mas

Dijo mientras abría el refrigerador viendo que había, Shiaska apenas había terminado de comer

-Mmm… ama viene alguien

Sakura miro por la ventana, Tomoe entraba al jardín, en una ciudad donde había ninjas no tenia caso cerrar el portón de la entrada

-Ha voy a abrir

Tomoe apenas había dado un golpe a la puerta cuando Sakura abrió

-Hola Tomoe…

-Ha señorita Sakura… como esta? Este… no es muy temprano?

-No te preocupes, pasa

Sakura se hiso a un lado dejándola entrar

-Y esta humana quien es, ama?

Tomoe se detuvo, estaba pasando junto a un lado de Shiaska y al notarla, se quedo quieta

-Un…. Un…

Volteo a mirarla, temblando

-Un que? –Shiaska-

-UN PERRO!!!!

Tomoe dio un salto subiéndose sobre Sakura

-NO SOY PERRO!!!

-TOMOE BAJATE!!!

Naruto apenas logro llegar para sujetar a Sakura que estaba cargando a Tomoe

-NO SOY PERRO NO ME DIGA PERRO!!!

Dio un ladrido fuerte, haciendo que Tomoe se aferrar con fuerza a la cara de Sakura

-ODIO A LOS PERROS!!!

-Y YO QUE ME DIGAN PERRO!!! SOY LOBA NO PERRO!!!

-YA CALMENSE LAS 2!!!

Tomoe y Shiaska se le quedaron mirando a Sakura con miedo y finalmente se callaron, Sakura bajo a Tomoe que se mantuvo muy apartada de Shiaska

-Ha… Tomoe ella es Shiaska… Shiaska Tomoe… ella es…

-Soy una loba de las montañas

Dijo mirando a Tomoe, gruñendo, Tomoe se puso detrás de Sakura

-que venias a decirme, Tomoe?

-Ha este…. Ha si… Naruto-san, mi señor lo espera en el campo de entrenamiento como le pidió

-Entrenaras con Saito? –Sakura-

-Si le pedí que me ayudara, necesito alguien capas de pelear con el Kyubi

-Si pero podía haberlo echo yo

-tu necesitarías transformarte Sakura-chan, aun con haberte enseñado a absorber energía natural y que la puedas usar, esa energía sigue siendo energía que tomas y almacenas, no chakra real, es limitado y mejor que no lo gastes en pelear –Naruto-

-Y Saito si puede gastarlo?

-Mi señor es el shinobi con mas chakra en la historia de la aldea, incluso mas que Hoshigaki Kisame

-Bueno entonces yo iré a ver el entrenamiento –Sakura-

-Yo tan bien voy –Tomoe-

-Ha… de acuerdo… -Naruto-

-Y el perro ira?

-QUE NO SOY PERRO!!!

Sakura rio un poco, Shiaska estaba en la sala sentada mirando el televisor, Sakura suspiro, aunque solo veía en blanco y negro aun así se había echo fanática de esta desde que Kakashi le había enseñado a usarla

-Yo me quedo aquí –Shiaska-

Tomoe suspiro un poco aliviada, mientras Sakura reía un poco, finalmente los 3 salieron caminando a un campo llano que había detrás de la casa de Naruto

-Este lugar es el campo de entrenamiento?... creí que era un terreno baldío

-No, Sakura-chan, esta rodeado por una barrera de chakra y solo las 7 espadas y yo sabemos como entrar, jeje aun hay cosas que se me ha olvidado decirte Sakura-chan

Caminaron alejándose algo de la aldea, Sakura pensaba que ese campo tenia mas de 3 kilómetros de diámetro, por que no se lograba ver ninguna persona a lo lejos y Naruto parecía querer alejarse de la aldea, finalmente encontraron a Saito de pie esperándolos

-Ha, te estaba esperando Naruto, empezaremos cuando quieras

-Bueno entonces nosotras estaremos…

Sakura ya había sentido el poder del zorro de las 9 colas muchas veces y sabia lo que podía hacer, vio un poco a lo lejos un árbol muy grande y fuerte

-Estaremos en ese árbol… pero Naruto debo advertirte algo, aun no controlas el chakra de las 9 colas, no al 100%, puede ser mucha carga para tu cuerpo, así que… no los uses combinados, el chakra del zorro y el del modo ermitaño o podrías salir herido, primero controla el chakra del zorro… si veo que tratas de usar los 2 parare la pelea

-Muy bien, Sakura-chan

-De acuerdo, entonces será una pelea con el zorro he?

Dijo Saito sonriendo emocionado mientras Sakura y Tomoe llegaban al árbol, Sakura salto a una de las ramas mas altas y después suspirando, tuvo que bajar para ayudar a Tomoe, olvidando que ella era una mujer común y corriente, finalmente lograron sentarse, mientras veían que Naruto y Saito apenas iban a comenzar

-Apuesto 50 a Naruto, que dices Tomoe?

Le dijo Sakura sonriéndole, Tomoe la miro sonrojándose mucho algo asustada, todas las amigas de Tomoe eran como ella, chicas de la alta, educadas, refinadas y que habían sido obligadas a casarse y no hacían nada mas que marchitarse en una casa y aunque Saito siempre trataba de hacerle la vida mas animada, Tomoe realmente no tenia amigos verdaderos… excepto Sakura, Tomoe sonrió

-Ok…

-Bueno trato echo

Sakura dio un grito fuerte

-Naruto SI GANAS TE DARE UN PREMIO LLEGANDO A CASA!!!

Dijo y Tomoe se puso aun mas colorada, casi cayéndose

-Jajaja que pasa, no vas a animar a Saito? YA SE!!! Es por que el va a perder verdad

-Ha… yo…

Tomoe agarro aire y grito

-SEÑOR SI GANA… SI GANA… HARE LO QUE TANTO LE GUSTA ESTA NOCHE!!!

Sakura ahora si se puso roja, no esperaba que Tomoe gritara algo así, Tomoe se volteo hacia ella sonriendo

-Ya n.n

-Ok…

Un poco alejados Saito y Naruto escucharon lo que las chicas decían

-Jajaja vaya… bueno entonces ya pode… -Naruto-

-No voy a perder!!

Dijo Saito sonriendo mentiras tronaba los nudillos, Naruto lo miro nervioso

-Bueno… entonces empezamos?

Naruto sintió la presencia del zorro detrás de el

-Ese hombre es fuerte?

-si… así que te usare

-Como quieras…

Naruto cerro los ojos y los abrió ahora sus ojos eran los del Kyubi, las 9 colas aparecieron detrás de el y poco a poco se fundieron con su cuerpo, abrió los ojos sonriendo y una explosión de chakra salió de su cuerpo, Saito sonrió, mientras en el árbol

-Vaya… realmente es el chakra de 9 colas… -Sakura-

-Si… solo falta que mi señor libere su chakra

-Es fuerte?

-Supongo, yo no puedo sentir chakra pero… Saito fue el competidor para Mizukage de Naruto…

-Vaya… haber que…

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, Tomoe no sentía nada, pero era sentía claramente que el chakra de Saito crecía… hasta igualar al de el 9 colas, vio que Naruto creaba un rasengan con la mano, mientras desaparecía y aparecía frente a Saito, golpeándolo con el rasengan, se creo una gran nube de humo, el humo se disipo rápidamente y Sakura quedo boquiabierta, Saito había detenido el rasengan con la mano lo trataba de empujar hacia Naruto, comparándolo en fuerza y arrastrando el rasengan hacia Naruto…

Jhun, Touma y Kuro llegaron a la aldea, parecía que Kuro sabia exactamente a donde iban, finalmente llegaron a una lujosa casa, la puerta se abrió y un hombre les dio la bienvenida, traía un traje shinobi.

-He?... PERO SI ES Kuro!!!! COMO ESTAS??

Dijo dándole un fuerte abraso, Touma y Jhun rieron un poco, cuando el hombre los volteo a ver

-He… y esto?

Dijo mirando a los chicos

-Niños? No me digas que son tus estudiantes!!

Dijo caminado hacia dentro de la casa con Kuro y los demás siguiéndole, había 4 ninjas en posición de firmes en las paredes mirándolos, pero el hombre estaba

-Vaya y tu decías que no tendrías… que poca fuerza de voluntad tienes…

-No, los chicos son los estudiantes de Shigure…

-QUE QUE??!!!

El hombre volteo mirándolos asombrado, incluso los shinobis que estaba de guardia perdieron la compostura mirándolos y Kuro rio nervioso

-Así que ella ya consiguió estudiantes…

Dijo mirando de nuevo a Touma y a Jhun, que ya se sentían incómodos, en la aldea habían escuchado que Shigure era ya una shinobi legendaria y muchos ninjas habían querido aprender su estilo de combate, pero jamás había querido enseñar a nadie, aun así no les parecía gran cosa.

-Si, ellos son Touma y Jhun, Shigure tiene muchas esperanzas en los 2… chicos el es Jayed, es líder del clan de ninjas que cuidan el orden en esta zona… podría decirse que es el jefe de policía de esta aldea… bueno si ya terminamos con las presentaciones, podemos irnos ya, no Jayed?

-Ha, no iré Kuro

-He? Por que no? Es la boda de tu hijo, o me equivoco?

-Si pero por problemas en el trabajo no puedo salir de la aldea ahora, aunque si llevaran a alguien… MAYA VEN AQUÍ!!

Dijo dando un grito, una chica muy pálida, rubia y de la misma edad que Jhun salió a la sala, traía un kimono blanco y se hubiera parecido a Tomoe, si no fuera por que en vez de una pequeña sonrisa, la chica los veía casi con desprecio

-Son los guardaespaldas papa?

Dijo mirándolos sin acercarse a ellos

-Si y son amigos ven a saludar

-Prefiero no…

-He… y por que?

La chica se acerco aunque quedándose al lado de su padre

-No tengo por que hablar con gente como ellos o si papa?

-Quien rayos estas diciendo niña malcriada? –Jhun-

-La verdad… a ustedes les pagan por llevarme y ya, así que quédense afuera hasta que les hable cuando quiera irme

Jhun apretó los puños, mientras Touma la miraba nervioso

-Ha… mejor cálmate un poco…

-Vez papa? Así es la gente de condición baja no se por que los tratas como iguales si no lo son

-Claro… no somos iguales… al menos yo no parezco palo de escoba…

Maya abrió mucho los ojos poniéndose roja, Touma rio cuando ella paso las manos un poco sobre su silueta… deteniéndose un segundo en los pechos y volteo a ver a Jhun, aunque eran de la misma edad, Jhun era mas alta y mucho mas desarrollada que ella, pareciendo mayor y parecía que eso si le calaba a Maya

-CALLATE MOCOSA MUERTA DE HAMBRE??!!

-A QUIEN LE DICES MUERTA DE HAMBRE PALO DE ESCOBA!!!

-MAYA YA BASTA!!

Dijo Jayed mirándola y esta se cayo

-BUENO!! Iré por mis cosas…

Dijo caminando y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, Touma rio nervioso

-Perdónenla es… pues… algo… -Jayed-

-Engreída –Jhun-

-Si…

-Bueno ahora que salió… nos dirás por que tienes guardias en las puertas y por que no iras a la boda de tu propio hijo? –Kuro-

-Si… verán normalmente recibo amenazas, soy el líder de un clan ninja y ocupo una posición importante gracias a Mizukague-sama… tengo muchos enemigos pero rara vez pasa algo que mis ninjas no puedan manejar, pero… esta vez recibí una amenaza de muerte mas seria, llego… con la cabeza de uno de mis jounin de elite, si es así entonces ya estoy listo para hacerle frente, todos los ninjas del clan están sobre aviso y no entraran en la aldea sin que lo sepa, pero, no quiero que Maya este aquí cuando ataquen, tan poco puedo hacer el viaje yendo con ella, por que podrían atacarme en el camino… así que la mision es que la lleven a ella y que no sepa nada, no quiero preocuparla ni a ella ni a mi hijo

-Mmm… de acuerdo lo haremos,

-Si… solo les pido que tengan paciencia… es algo… desesperante…

-Claro no habrá problema

Dijo Jhun sonriendo, pero Touma ya conocía s expresión: lista para la guerra, la puerta se abrió y entro maya arrastrando una pesada maleta, no tenia las fuerzas para levantarla

-Si vas a ser mi guardaespaldas debes llevar mi equipaje, toma

Jhun miro la maleta y encogiéndose de hombros la levanto con una mano sin ningún problema, sonriéndole como si no pasara nada mientras la chica la miraba enojada, Jhun no era mas fuerte que una Kunoichi corriente, pero aun así era mucho mas fuerte que una niña corriente

-Bueno, vámonos n.n

-Espera… aun tengo mas!!!

Dijo y regreso corriendo

-MAYA NO SEAS TAN MALCRIADA Y VUELVE AQUÍ!!!

Jhun reía, mirando la expresión de la chica, mientras Kuro y Touma las veían nerviosos

-Este será un largo viaje… -Touma-

Y ACA ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO!!!

Por fortuna pude volver a escribirlo todo a tiempo ya que lo borre ayer por accidente, aunque si perdí el que seguía haber si puedo hacerlo mismo XD

Si les gusto dejen reviews!!


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto y Saito seguían con su pelea, el campo ahora estaba lleno de cráteres y rocas, Sakura salto del árbol para atrapar a Tomoe que se había caído por enésima vez, suspirando la dejo de pie en el piso, cuando todo se quedo quieto

-Parece que ya terminaron –Sakura-

Naruto estaba en el suelo jadeando con fuerza mientras Saito se sujetaba de sus rodillas tan bien agitado, Tomoe y Sakura se acercaron, ninguno tenia un solo rasguño con excepción de la marca de un puñetazo en el rostro de Naruto

-Vaya… perdiste… -Sakura-

-Si, tenemos la misma cantidad de chakra… pero Saito tiene mas experiencia luchando liberando chakra masivamente…

-Jajá oye estuviste cerca, si hubieras peleado como siempre hubieras ganado

Sakura ayudo a Naruto a ponerse de pie, sorprendida por que acababa de ver lo que creía imposible… alguien derrotando al poder del zorro de 9 colas y Saito, ni siquiera había usado su katana, empesaba a comprender por que el era la primera espada, finalmente empezaron a caminar a casa cuando…

-Entonces le debo hacerle al señor lo que tanto le gusta

Saito se puso totalmente rojo cuando Tomoe dijo eso y mas cuando dijo…

-Señorita Sakura, Naruto-san ustedes tan bien pueden venir, no creo que haya problemas

-Que?? –Los 3-

-Que pasa? Le molesta que Sakura y Naruto nos acompañen, señor? –Tomoe-

-Pues…

Saito vio el cuerpo de Sakura, que se veía casi perfectamente por el traje ninja

-No… claro que no pero… estas segura?

-He… por que no habría de estarlo?

-Pues no querrán estar solos cuando? –Sakura-

-Claro que no, pueden venir hasta Moria y Yakumo si quieren y las amigas de Yakumo tan bien y hasta ese… perro…

-Como?? O///O Hasta el perro?

-Si… después de todo… no tan seguido hago pizzas n.n bueno iré a comprar los ingredientes, hasta pronto

Se adelanto caminando mientras los otros 3 se quedaban viéndola asombrados…

-Ya me canse vamos a parar!!! –Maya-

-Tan pronto? La niñita no puede mas? –Jhun-

-NO ME DIGAS NIÑA!!

Kuro y Touma se quedaron viendo como ambas solo peleaban, ya habían aprendido a no tratar de separarlas y ahora solo esperaban

-Cuanto falta Kuro-san?

-Mmm… pues tendremos que darnos prisa, la boda es a las 8 de la noche –Kuro-

-QUE??!! A LAS 8?? SI SON LAS 9 DE LA MAÑANA, SABE QUE TAN LEJOS ESTA?? –Maya-

-Pues por eso no podemos detenernos mucho tiempo, no podemos llevarte sobre los arboles, así que tenemos que usar el camino –Kuro-

-Ha no puede ser!! DEBERIERON TRAERSE UN CARRUAJE!!! –Maya-

Kuro no dijo nada y siguió caminando

-La señorita puede regresar por uno si quiere pero ya llevamos 2 horas caminando, no se si pueda encontrar el camino –Kuro-

Jhun tomo las cosas mientras Kuro y Touma se adelantaban, habían decidido dejar que Jhun la vigilara

-Oye no se que quieras hacer pero a nosotros nos pagan por llevarte a salvo y a tiempo y preferiría que empezaras a caminar.. no querrás llegar tarde a la boda de tu hermano o si?

-Si como no… mi hermano ya ni me ve por estar con su novia

Dijo fastidiada mientras se levantaba, Jhun la miro un poco y sonrió

-Bueno vámonos…

Se volteo cuando escucho un sonido que ya le era muy conocido, el que hacia un kunai cuando cortaba el aire

-CUIDADO!!!

Tomo a maya saltando hacia atrás rápidamente, mientras varios kunais se clavaban en el suelo en el sitio donde había estado esta hacia unos segundos

-QUE RAYOS TE PASA!!!

-Kuro-san nos están atacando!!!

Touma llego corriendo mientras un ninja salía de los arboles y se lanzaba hacia Jhun, esta se puso frente a Maya cuando Touma lo embistió quitándolo del camino, otro ninja corría hacia ellas y Jhun corrió para enfrentarlo

-Vaya O.O –Maya-

Maya veía como los 2 chicos peleaban con los ninjas que la atacaban, alejándolos de ella mientras se defendían de sus ataques, sabia algo de ninjas aunque jamás le había interesado convertirse en uno y conocía los rangos de Touma y Jhun y aun así, estaban peleando con 2 ninjas asesinos cara a cara, cuando de la tierra salió un tercer ninja y la ataco…

Touma y Jhun peleaban, sin saber que estaba pasando con Maya, ya que se habían internado un poco en el bosque, pensando en solo alejar a los asesinos de ella, finalmente Jhun había utilizado el sello de sus guantes y lanzaba fuertes golpes como si intentara pelear con su clon de sombras, sorprendida, era la primera vez que peleaba después del entrenamiento y por alguna razón, el chunin se movía solo un poco mas rápido que su clon.

-Increíble… creo que lo que me hizo Shigure-sensei funciono

Dijo sonriendo mientras el ninja lanzaba un golpe hacia ella, Jhun levanto la mano y tomando su puño giro sobre si misma llegando a estar detrás de el ninja, le dio un golpe en la nuca y el ninja cayo, Jhun se le quedo viendo unos momentos, el ninja no estaba muerto solo inconsciente pero el veneno de las uñas de su guante no tardaría en matarlo, lo volteo y buscando debajo de su saco encontró una foto de Maya, volteo y vio que el ninja de Touma caía tan bien mientras este parecía que tan poco había tenido problemas al momento de pelear con el

-Que rayos nos hizo? –Touma-

Jhun movió las manos mirándoselas, no se sentía diferente a como se sentía cuando había llegado a la aldea, pero sabia que era mucho mas fuerte que antes, recordó un poco los entrenamientos que le dio Shigure en esa semana y sintió un escalofrió de miedo

-Y Maya? –Jhun-

-Pues… Kuro-san dijo que el se encargaba

-Vamos a ver… oye si se muere nos pagan igual?

-Pues… creo que la mitad, por que?

-Estoy pensando si valdrá la pena…

Touma rio nervioso mientras se acercaron al lugar en donde estaba Maya y se quedaron quietos, sorprendidos, Maya estaba totalmente blanca de miedo mientras que había 4 ninjas muertos frente a ella, o creían que eran 4, pero por el estado en el que estaban ni siquiera podían saber cuantos habían sido, en medio de ellos estaba Kuro

-Mejor vayan por los arboles y nos veremos 100 metros mas adelante, si se manchan con sangre seria un rastro con el que podían seguirnos

Los chicos asintieron y Kuro cargo a Maya que lo miro nerviosa, desaparecieron y llegaron a una zona mas apartada del camino

-Tuvieron problemas?

Dijo Kuro mirándolos a ambos

-He… no… -Jhun-

-El mío tenia una foto de Maya, mire Kuro-san –Touma-

-Oye el mío tan bien –Jhun-

-Esperen eran 2? Solo vi uno –Kuro-

-Si… cada uno peleo con uno solo…

-Y donde están?

Los chicos señalaron la zona donde habían peleado, Kuro los miro extrañado, los ninja que lo habían enfrentado eran chunin.

-Mmm bueno ya no importa… lo que importa es que debemos darnos prisa ya no nos detendremos por nada

-Por que no? –Maya-

-Que todos los ninja tuvieran tu foto solo quiere decir, que iban tras de ti

-Como??!! Por que?? –Maya-

-No lo se, pero mientras mas rápido nos vayamos mejor

Kuro y Touma se levantaron empezando a caminar, mientras Jhun la veía

-Mejor nos vamos ahora

Maya estaba temblando de miedo y Jhun la comprendía había visto a muchos adultos bajo amenazas de muerte derrumbarse igual en ocasiones así

-Bueno tu mejor camina –Jhun-

-No podemos regresar? –Maya-

-No, si los que nos atacan no eran los únicos entonces sus compañeros irán a ver que sucedió y si regresamos nos toparemos con ellos, mejor seguir adelante

La idea de encontrarse a los asesinos si regresaban hizo que Maya reaccionara y se levantara, camino hacia Kuro y Touma mientras Jhun miraba una sombra desapareciendo entre los arboles, sabia que los irían a buscar mas adelante…

Sakura y Naruto, ya con mas fuerza, caminaban hacia la escuela, Shiaska iba con ellos

-Entonces veré a una doctora? –Shiaska-

-Pues… algo así –Sakura-

Vieron que afuera Yoko salía de la escuela y le gritaron Yoko volteo a verlo y los saludo, un rato después estaban en la oficina de esta

-Puedes hacerlo? –Sakura-

-Pues… supongo pero jamás he intentado nada así… -Yoko-

-Si lo hace volveré a pelear al lado de mi ama? –Shiaska-

Yoko miro a la loba

-Lo siento… pero eso no ocurriría…

La loba agacho las orejas entristecida y Yoko le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza

-La razón por la que ya no puedes ir a misiones es por que por muy buena que sea una pierna falsa, no equipara a la real… podrás correr saltar y todo como un perro normal pero los perros ninja sobre esfuerzan mucho su cuerpo y son criados para eso, por eso sus músculos son mas fuertes, pero la pierna que te pondré será como la de un perro normal y no podrá fortalecerse mas, es imposible que un miembro artificial, incluso uno mío, iguale a uno entrenado para hacer un trabajo o para el combate

-Entiendo… -Shiaska-

-Oye al menos estarás bien –Sakura-

-Si… bueno primero necesito alguna radiografía o datos… necesito saber como hacerla

-Tengo todo eso

Sakura le paso un sobre y Yoko lo abrió, era el expediente de Shiaska

-Oye esto esta muy bien… bueno Shiaska espérate Mmm… una semana y la tendré lista y luego te diré como ponérsela, Sakura

-Claro, te lo agradezco

-Bueno pues voy a descansar a casa

-Ya? Oye si no es ni medio día –Sakura-

-No pero he tenido mucho trabajo, no solo Shigure me dejo cuidando de los presos los días que se llevaba a los chicos a entrenar si no que saldrá a una misión personal esta noche y no se cuando regresara, además de preparar los exámenes de chunin que serán en 3 semanas y los graduados!

Sakura la miro medio nerviosa no imaginaba que tenia tanto trabajo como directora

-Bueno si quieres… puedo ayudarte…

-HARIAS EL TRABAJO QUE ME DEJO SHIGURE POR MI?? *-*

-Ha… si…

-Bien solo dile a ella n.n

-Ok...

Dijo Sakura nerviosa mientras Yoko miraba el reloj

-YA DEBERIA HABERME IDO!!! Shigure debe estar en casa a estas horas solo dile!!

Dijo mientras saltaba por la ventana, Sakura y Naruto rieron nerviosos y se levantaron saliendo de la escuela

-Tanto trabajo hay?

-Si Sakura-chan… al menos en lo administrativo hay mucho, no solo los exámenes chunin, la graduación para los genin tan bien, asignar jounin a cada grupo de 3 estudiantes tan bien y además, hay las pruebas para que los chunin pasen a ser jounin y tan bien para ser admitidos en los Anbu, es mucho…

-Mmm… algo así quería hablarte, podrías pasar a Ten-ten a que te ayude en la oficina?

-Por que, Sakura-chan?

-Pues… tengo mis razones pero te diré que si son motivos médicos, Ten-ten no podrá hacer misiones hasta que la autorice

-Mmm de acuerdo, creo que en este momento esta en casa, vamos a verla ahora?

-Mejor vamos con Shigure, luego yo le avisare a Ten-ten

Dijo Sakura rápidamente, no quería que Naruto le preguntara nada a Ten-ten, Neji era muy astuto y no quería hacerlo sospechar, Sakura miro a Naruto y se pego a su brazo, apoyando su rostro al brazo del chico, Naruto se puso rojo

-Sa…

-gracias… al menos Shiaska no cojeara por ti…

Dijo sonrojándose mientras ambos caminaban así, Naruto abraso a Sakura de la cintura y esta se abraso a el, hasta que…

-Por cierto, y Shiaska?

-Aquí estoy ama

Esta caminaba al lado de ellos

-Oye por que no decías nada?

-Es que es muy interesante ver como cortejan los humanos

Sakura y Naruto se pusieron totalmente rojos y… adivinaron, a Shiaska le toco un coscorrón, mientras vieron a Shigure acercándose, Sakura le sonrió sin separarse de Naruto

-Hola Shigure, te estábamos buscando –Sakura-

Shigure señalo hacia ellos

-Perra…

-QUE ME DIJISTE??!!! –Sakura-

-Perra… me… gustan…

Sakura vio que miraba a Shiaska a su lado

-OTRA QUE ME DICE PERRO YA ME HARTO!!!

Se lanzo a Shigure pero al momento esta apareció frente a Sakura y Naruto y Shiaska fallo el golpe, volteo sorprendida, jamás había visto a alguien tan rapido

-Me… buscaban… para que?

-Ha… ha si!! Shigure voy a reemplazar a Yoko ayudándote a vigilar a los presos que tienen en la aldea

-Y yo la ayudare –Naruto-

Shigure la miro unos segundos fijamente

-O…k… vayan hoy a las 11 de la noche… Naruto sabe como llegar…

Shiaska se levanto moviendo la cabeza, aun desorientada

-La…

-Se llama Shiaska…

Sakura la miro nerviosa, no estaba molesta por que le dijeran perra a Shiaska, pero si seguía así vendría atacando a alguien

-Shiaska… me gustan los… animales…

Dijo mirándola sin expresión, Shiaska retrocedió un poco acobardada por la mirada sin emociones de Shigure…

-La aldea esta a un par de horas de aquí, quizás podíamos parar a descansar –Kuro-

-YA ERA HORA!!

Jhun y Touma voltearon, ambos traían su equipo ninja y equipaje por no se veían cansados, atrás de ellos Maya se sento en el suelo agotada

-Como aguantan tanto? –Maya-

-Entrenamiento –Los 2-

-Que? Eso?... pero…

-Sip solo eso… -Touma-

-Bueno yo soy hermosa pero de nacimiento

-Aja… el entrenamiento solo es desperdicio de tiempo, mi papa y mi hermano se la pasan día y noche día y noche entrenando y en el entrenamiento conoció a su chica y ya ni se paso por la casa después…

-Tu hermano es shinobi? –Jhun-

-Si, es un jounin de la aldea… su novia es la jounin hija del jefe del clan vecino y los 2 clanes se van a unir con ese matrimonio… esta vez va a ser la primera que lo veo en 3 meses

-Dímelo a mi, tengo una hermana que por que su marido no es shinobi y vive fuera, no la he visto desde hace 1 año… Jeje creo que entiendo como te sientes

-Si como no, me dices que solo soy una mocosa vanidosa y mimada tu no

Detrás de Jhun apareció Touma

-Que si Jhun no es caprichosa? Una vez casi me suelta en un precipicio por no arrugarse el vesti…

Jhun solo tiro un puñetazo y Touma quedo en el suelo con un par de dientes rotos, al verlo Maya rio un poco

-Y a ti ahora que te pasa? –Jhun-

-Una vez le hice eso a mi hermano… aunque era jounin no pudo esquivar el golpe

Jhun se lo imagino un poco y ambas empezaron a reírse

-Hey la comida esta lista!!!!

Los 3 se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde estaba Kuro, comieron lo mas que pudieron inclusive Maya y menos de 20 minutos después, se levantaron recogiendo sus cosas

-Bueno esperemos que no haya mas sorpresas hasta llegar a la aldea –Kuro-

-Cuanto falta? –Maya-

-Para la boda, unas 8 horas para llegar unas 3

-APENAS LLEGARE A TIEMPO A ARREGLARME!!! –Maya-

-Que… 5 horas para arreglarte es poco? –Touma

-SI!!- Jhun y Maya-

-Mujeres –Touma-

Jhun agarro las cosas que había traído Maya y esta cogió una de las maletas que aunque era la mas pequeña para una chica normal era muy pesada

-Este… si quieres llevo esto… al menos no dejarte carga todo no?

Jhun le sonrió un poco, parecía que al menos ahora la tomaba mas en cuenta

-Como quieras haber si nos sigues el paso

Dijo caminando hacia Kuro y Touma, Maya levanto la maleta y esta se rasgo un poco, de la rasgadura cayo un medallón que rodo un poco hacia el bosque

-Rayos!! –Maya-

Camino a recogerlo…

Jhun y Touma se reunieron con Kuro

-Y Maya? –Kuro-

-Hay de… -Jhun-

-AAAA….

Los 3 voltearon viendo como los ninjas que los estaban siguiendo la tomaban y la metían al bosque

-HAY QUE IR POR ELLA –Jhun-

Jhun y Touma salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba el bosque cuando una lluvia de kunais salió hacia ellos, Kuro se puso frente a ellos bloqueando todos los ataques, pero luego se quedo quieto

-Hay que ir tras ellos Kuro-san!! –Touma-

-Si… pero hay algo raro, no lo ven chicos? –Kuro-

-Que cosa? –Touma-

-Que… no la mataron? –Jhun-

-Vaya te diste cuenta… si la hubieran querido matar entonces lo hubieran echo aquí mismo, no tenia caso que se la llevaran, ni siquiera para probar su muerte, es un riesgo innecesario… si lo tomaron es por que la necesitan viva –Kuro-

-Entonces creo que yo puedo seguirlos

Jhun se mordió un dedo y puso una gota de sangre en una roca, su cuervo negro apareció en ella, luego se puso frente a el

-Jutsu, transferencia de mentes

El cuerpo de Jhun cayo con los ojos en blanco, Touma la sujeto antes de que golpeara

-Vaya es la habilidad del clan Yamanaka verdad? Jamás la había visto… buena suerte –Kuro-

El cuervo asintió con la cabeza y volando se adentro en el bosque…

Y acá esta el nuevo capitulo XD

Lo que había dicho Tomoe supuestamente iba a ser una broma de día de los inocentes, pero con eso de que mi memoria borro todo lo que tenia hasta ahora puedo ponerlo, lo siento para los que se emocionaron XD

En el proximo capitulo habrá lemon entre Naruto y Sakura

Y tan bien puse esa misión para que se vea que tanto están mejorando con el entrenamiento de Shigure y pronto pondré tan bien que cosas les ha puesto hacer, por que aun no ha terminado.

Si les gusto comenten!!


	15. Chapter 15

Jhun volaba lo mas despacio posible, procurando ocultarse en el follaje, finalmente se detuvo detrás de un árbol y volteo, Kuro y Touma se detuvieron detrás, Kuro dejo el cuerpo de Jhun en el suelo y el cuerpo se paro frente a su rostro, un momento después Jhun abrió los ojos, levantándose en silencio

-Ha unos 500 metros mas adelante la tienen en un claro, pero tienen muy vigilado el lugar con trampas y vigías, yo conté 15 pero seguramente hay mas –Jhun-

-Bien… parece que ustedes se han fortalecido, así que subiré el rango de la misión a A, ustedes seguirán derecho juntos, eliminen a cualquier vigía que puedan pero en silencio, yo iré por el otro lado y veré si encuentro una forma de sacar a Maya de hay

Los 2 asintieron y Kuro desapareció, el cuervo de Jhun se poso en su hombro y Jhun lo acaricio en la cabeza

-No te separes

El cuervo asintió y se levantaron un poco mirando el lugar, tenia la apariencia de jungla que tenia la mayor parte del país, los arboles eran muy espesos y el suelo estaba lleno de hojas y ramas

-Crees que… sabia que necesitaríamos eso? –Jhun-

-Flashback-

Shigure los había llevado a las afueras de la aldea, cada vez que los chicos se movían se escuchaba algún ruido, pero Shigure no hacia ninguno

-Tienen que… mejorar eso… -Shigure-

-Que cosa, Shigure-san? –Jhun-

-Son ruidosos, demasiado para un ninja

-Eso no es verdad

-Escuchan algún animal por aquí?

Los chicos se quedaron quietos cerrando los ojos, no se escuchaba nada

-No hay… ninguno… todos escucharon el escándalo que hacen y… huyeron…

-Ha… no importa total trajimos comida

Dijo Touma, era el tercer día del entrenamiento y Shigure les había dicho que los siguientes 3 descansarían en un campamento en ese lugar

-Yo traje… ustedes no…

-Ha… no nos piensa dar? –Touma-

-PERO SI ALCANSA CON LO QUE NOS DIO PARA LOS 3!!! No puede comer tanto o si?

-Estoy en crecimiento… tengo que… comer… ustedes consigan lo suyo…

-Pero…

El estomago de ambos chicos rugió un poco, Shigure se volteo a verlos y arqueo una ceja

-Esta bien…

Los chicos la miraron y sonrieron

-Vayan a cazar algo… pero…

Shigure desapareció, antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta, estaba detrás de ellos

-Que nos hizo, Shigure-san?

Jhun volteo y se escucho un tintineo, sin saber por que llevo su mano al cuello y sintió un collar en el, con un cascabel

-Que es esto?

Se miro las muñecas, mientras Touma tan bien las veía, traían brazaletes y un collar cada uno con un cascabel

-No se los pueden quitar… vayan y consigan comida…

-Pero esto… y las hojas… con esto no vamos a poder cazar nada –Touma-

-Si, las hojas y los cascabeles hacen ruido cada vez que nos movemos

-Pues encuentren la forma… de que hagan ruido… cuando se muevan…

Shigure camino y los chicos la miraron, no hacia ni un solo sonido

-Oye… mira Touma…

-Que pasa?

-Sus muñecas…

Shigure traía 2 brazaletes iguales a los de ellos, solo que cada uno tenia 4 cascabeles, aun así no se oía nada, ni por las hierbas u obstáculos del camino ni por los cascabeles, Shigure se saco la mochila poniéndola en el suelo, aun sin hacer ruido y la abrió, aunque sus manos se movían como siempre, aun no se escuchaba nada...

Esa noche, Shigure comía mientras los chicos se acercaron, se sentaron a su lado

-Y…?

Los chicos echaron frutas y nueces frente a ella

-Te las cambiamos T.T

-No…

-Por que no??!!

-No me gustan…

-Anda Shigure-sensei

Jhun estiro la mano para tomar una de las latas de comida que tenia y Shigure se la detuvo

-No…

-Pero…

-Intenta tomarla… mas despacio…

Jhun lo hizo y el cascabel no sonó, solo movía su mano con muchísimo cuidado, cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, Shigure se la quito

-Voy a… dormir…

Sin decir mas, cerro la mochila donde traía la comida y se la llevo a la cama

-Se mueven… muy brusco…

Los 2 se quedaron mirando, sin decir nada, solo se oyó el rugido de sus estómagos, Jhun bostezo

-Voy a dormir…

Se fue a acostar, cerrando su bolsa de dormir, pero en la noche empeso a oir los tintineos de los cascabeles y el crujir de las hojas

-Ha… si es mucho ruido… Touma que…

Touma caminaba lentamente, moviendo su espada de madera intentando una de las katas que le había enseñado Shigure, pero muy lentamente, los cascabeles no sonaban, hasta el momento en que hacia un golpe brusco y se producían los tintineos que la habían despertado, lo miro y Touma se puso rojo

-Perdona… te desperté?

-Si, gracias n.n

Dijo y saliéndose de la bolsa de dormir empeso a practicar tan bien, Touma la miro y sonriendo siguió mientras Shigure los miraba desde su bolsa de dormir

Touma y Jhun caminaban lentamente por el bosque, teniendo cuidado con cada paso que daban, habían despertado con 2 cascabeles en cada pierna y eso, junto con las hojas del suelo y la oscuridad lo hacia mas difícil, poco a poco se habían encontrado con unas conejeras, se miraron y apenas asintiendo, para que el cascabel de su cuello no sonara y de la nada saltaron sobre los conejos, uno de ellos volteo y Jhun logro rosarlo con un dedo, pero aun así se le escapo

-RAYOS!!! –Jhun-

-Estuvo… cerca…

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Shigure

-Yo que ustedes… gastaría el día en entrenar de nuevo… e intentaría mañana…

Esa noche los chicos regresaron aun mas hambrientos, Shigure estaba dormida, la miraron y se acercaron lentamente y de pronto, intentaron alcanzar la bolsa, cuando esta desapareció junto con Shigure

-Están… ansiosos…

Los chicos voltearon estaba en un árbol con la mochila

-Y se desconcentran cuando lo están como hoy con el conejo…

Se miraron y suspiraron Shigure, se recostó en el árbol, pero esta vez ninguno de los 2 se acostó si no que empezaron a practicar de inmediato…

Era medio día, Shigure regresaba de nadar, con la mochila de comida al hombro cuando un exquisito olor le llego del campamento, se acerco y se quedo viendo, los chicos tenían una gacela ya limpia y asaban una parte sobre la fogata, sonrió y los chicos la saludaron comenzando a comer…

-Me dan? –Shigure-

-NO!!!

-Fin del flashback-

Sonrieron y miraron sus muñecas y cuello, aun traían los cascabeles, salieron corriendo rápidamente, pero ni un rumor salían de ello, una vez que habían averiguado como moverse sin hacer ruido Shigure los había echo pelear con sus clones tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y lo habían logrado, vieron a un chunin vigilando y lanzaron un kunai rápidamente derribándolo, siguieron sin hacer ruido, mientras poco a poco, los vigías iban desapareciendo, sobre los arboles Kuro los miraba atentamente, Jhun y Touma llegaron al claro, había mas de 7 ninjas en el y no había lugar donde esconderse, los 6 ninjas parecían ser Chunin mientras que el séptimo, estaba sentado mirándolos, Maya estaba sentada en un tronco totalmente libre, muerta de miedo, no había oportunidades de que escapar y por eso ni siquiera se molestaron en sujetarla

-Bueno… parece que Kuro-san no pudo sacarla antes, lo esperamos?

-Yo… creo que tengo una mejor idea

Dijo Jhun haciendo unos sellos, Touma lo miro y se alejo en silencio,

Jhun salió caminando y los ninjas la miraron

-Miren… una linda chica viene con nosotros

Maya volteo

-Jhun!!!

-Jhun, he? Que quieres mocosa? –Ninja-

Jhun siguió caminando hacia ellos sin mostrar ninguna expresión

-NO SEAS IDIOTA Y CORRE VE POR Kuro-SAN!!!

-Kuro?-… ELLA ESTA CON ESE DE LAS ESPADAS DE LA NIEBLA MATENLA RAPIDO!!!

Los otros 6 ninjas llevaron las manos hacia sus kunais lanzándose sobre ella, la atravesaron por completo con sus kunais

-JHUN!!

Jhun no se movía, ni había caído y de repente exploto saliendo un liquido pegajoso de ella, los ninjas intentaron salir pero estaban pegados

-QUE RAYOS PASA??!!

-Shigure-sensei tiene razón, cuando te pones tenso bajas toda la guardia

Jhun estaba entre el follaje de los arboles, girando un kunai con un sello explosivo con el dedo

-SALGAN DE HAY!!!

Los ninjas no podían moverse, el jounin salió corriendo hacia Jhun y esta se metió entre los arboles, el jounin fue tras el cuando vio que otra explosión se daba detrás de el, cientos de agujas cayeron sobre el lugar en el que estaba y matando a los 6 ninjas que iban con ellos, se volteo recordando a Maya pero ella ya no estaba, cuando Jhun salió hacia el tratando de golpearla con su arma, el jounin salto hacia atrás cuando Touma salió entre los arboles y le lanzo un golpe con su katana, pero el jounin lo esquivo en el aire y los 3 cayeron, Touma y Jhun miraron al ninja nerviosos, habían perdido toda su ventaja y el era un jounin

-Listos para morir mocosos?

El jounin metió la mano a su estuche para kunais cuando sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayo, Kuro estaba detrás de el aplaudiendo

-Muy bien chicos, bravo

-Kuro-san! –Los 2-

-CHICOS!!

Maya salió de los arbustos corriendo hacia ellos, aun asustada, se detuvo al ver el cadáver del Anbu, Kuro la miro y sonrió

-Hora de irnos, rápido

-Si!!! Ya quiero llegar a la boda!! –Jhun-

-Pero si nos tenemos que ir tan pronto lleguemos, somos ninja no invitados –Touma-

Jhun se quedo callada cuando Maya la miro y luego a Touma, tan pronto el jounin había salido tras Jhun Touma la había puesto a salvo

-Pues… si quieren pueden quedarse… te puedo prestar uno de mis vestidos y… seria un honor…

Jhun y Touma la miraron y sonrieron asintiendo

-Pues… vámonos…

Salieron del bosque continuando su camino cuando vieron que varios hombre se dirigían hacia ellos

-MAYA!!

-He… ES MI HERMANO!!! ZAKAKI!!!

Frente a los hombres venia un ninja al que Maya saludaba emocionada

-Nos estábamos preocupando, les dio algún problema? –Zakaki-

-Ha. No hermano solo… tuve un par de problemas por que no decidia que traerme

-Ha… muy bien bueno nosotros la llevaremos el resto del camino

-Ha hermano… los invite a la boda…

Zakaki la miro sorprendido y luego sonrió

-Bueno en ese caso síganos n.n

-SII!! –Jhun y Touma-

Los chicos empezaron a seguir a Zakaki hacia la aldea…

Naruto y Sakura esperaban afuera de la casa de Shigure, traian 2 cajas

-Huele bien –Naruto-

-Pues ha de ser muy buena para que Shiaska se haya quedado a comérsela en vez de venir –Sakura-

-Te cela mucho no?

-No, pero tiene mucha curiosidad por los humanos no se por que

Shigure abrió la puerta

-Huele… a pizza…

-Ha si, Tomoe hizo y trajimos

Shigure entro y los 2 lo siguieron, hasta que llegaron a la sala de vigilancia, Sakura se sorprendió de las pocas personas que tenían apresadas en el país, aunque Naruto le había contado que solo los shinobis de rango jounin estaban hay, aun así casi no había ninguno, Shigure abrió la caja tomando un pedazo de pizza mientras los veía

-Volveré… mañana a medio día… la pantalla de al lado tiene cable…

-Claro no te preocupes Shigure –Sakura-

Shigure asintió y moviendo los dedos desapareció junto con una de las cajas de pizza, Naruto y Sakura sonrieron un poco mientras Naruto encendía el televisor, Sakura miraba aun los presos

-jeje, hay no hallaras conocidos, Sakura-chan

Sakura sonrió volteando

-Si… es raro que Shigure haga todo ese trabajo sola

-Insiste en eso y tiene razón, si llega a haber una fuga pocos ninjas hay que pudieran detener a los presos solos en caso de haber una emergencia

-Ha…

Sakura seguía mirando sonriendo, un rato después ambos reían acabando de comer

-Bueno… tenemos muchas horas de vigilia

Sakura se estiro y vio que Naruto la miraba fijamente, Sakura le sonrió

-Que pasa, te gusta?

Dijo pasando su brazo, luego había abajo por sus pechos, abriendo un poco su chaleco, Naruto se puso rojo

-Que pasa? Te sientes mal?

Sakura se levanto caminando hacia Naruto inclinándose un poco tocando su frente contra la de el, sonriéndole

-Estas algo caliente

-Por ti Sakura-chan

Naruto la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, Sakura correspondió el beso y se separo un poco quitando la camisa de Naruto, le sonrió haciéndola a un lado mirándolo mientras quitaba su chaleco, Naruto se levanto y beso el cuello de Sakura y la parte de sus pechos que quedaba libre por su escote mientras Sakura lanzaba un gemido desabrochando su jean, este cayo al suelo mientras Naruto sacaba su camisa y empesaba a besar sus pechos, Sakura lanzo un gemido mientras Naruto empesaba a frotar su vagina, Sakura mordió su labio y finalmente miro a Naruto jadeando un poco, se besaron y Naruto la pego a ella, Sakura aprovecho y lo empujo haciéndolo sentar en la silla sin mas se sento sobre su miembro

-Aaaaaa….

Sakura ahogo un gemido por lo brusco de la penetración, Naruto la miro acariciando su rostro

-Te encuentras bien Sakura-chan?

-si… sigamos…

Dijo y sujetándose de sus hombros empeso a mover su cadera hacia adelante y había atrás rápido, mientras Naruto besaba sus pechos, Sakura empeso a moverse mas rápido mientras os gemidos y jadeos de ambos aumentaban en intensidad, Sakura empeso a moverse mas rápido enterrando un poco sus uñas en los hombros de Naruto

-AAAAA ….AAAAAAA Naruto-KUN AAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto la tomo de los hombros y empeso a levantarla y bajarla mientras Sakura arqueaba su espalda

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NARUTOO

-AAAAAAA Sakura-CHAN!!!

Naruto dejo de besar el cuerpo de Sakura empesando a gemir fuertemente, Sakura le sonrió y acelero sus saltos, sus pechos empezaron a moverse rápidamente mientras Naruto los apretaba

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA ME ENCANTA ESTO NARUTOO

-AAAAAAAAAA SOLO VINIMOS AQUÍ PARA ESTAR SOLOS NO ES ASÍ?

-TE MOLESTA?

Naruto la levanto de la cintura levantándose tan bien y sentándola sobre la mesa, Sakura tiro las cajas vacías de pizza mientras seguían besándose Naruto empeso a penetrarla mas rápido en esa posición mientras Sakura lanzaba gemidos de placer, acariciando su cuerpo y abrasando la cintura de Naruto con sus piernas, Sakura arqueo la espalda mientras ambos gemían con fuerza Sakura miro a Naruto y en ese momento arqueo la espalda sintiendo que el orgasmo llegaba, Naruto salió de ella mientras Sakura lanzaba un grito terminando, miro a Naruto jadeando, recuperando el aliento, le sonrió levantándose lo beso, empujándolo a la silla, sonriendo, mientras miraba a Naruto

-Que rico me hiciste sentir… ahora me toca compensarte…

Dijo sonriéndole mientras para sorpresa de Naruto, Sakura metió el miembro de este entre sus pechos empesando a acariciarlos

-aaa Sakura-chan

-Dime

Dijo angelicalmente mientras empesaba a acariciarlo con rapidez apretándolo lo mas que podía mientras ahora eran solo los gemidos de Naruto los que se escuchaban en la habitación, finalmente Naruto dio un fuerte gemido, manchando un poco el rostro y los pechos de Sakura mientras la miraba, Sakura le sonrió acariciándose un poco sus pechos mientras relamía un poco el semen de Naruto, sonriéndole con lujuria

-Sakura…chan… eso fue…

-Hay muchas cosas aun… que no te he mostrado y… tenemos toda la noche

Dijo sonriéndole pícaramente mientras empesaba a besarlo de nuevo…

Touma se encontraba en la fiesta, con un traje que le había prestado Zakaki, aunque estaba aburrido, jamás le habían gustado las fiestas ni bailar y desde hacia mas de 2 horas, Jhun se había ido a vestir con Maya, la ceremonia ya había terminado y no la había vuelto a ver, cuando una chica preciosa se le acerco, era un poco mas alta que el, traía el cabello negro y largo, hasta las caderas, su vestido blanco hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas delineaba un hermoso cuerpo y su escote revelaba un poco su pecho, Touma suspiro, había muchas adolecentes de familias ricas en la fiesta

-Bueno… que pasa no vas a bailar Touma?

-he? Me conoces?

-Claro… que tu no me reconoces? Soy Jhun, idiota

Dijo sonriéndole y Touma abrió mucho los ojos, reconociéndola sorprendido, normalmente Jhun se ataba su cabello en una cola alta de caballo como la de Shigure para evitar que le estorbara en las peleas, su frente la cubría con su bandana y usaba camisas y pantalones anchos, además de que cuando la veía en los entrenamientos, tenia manchado su rostro de tierra o sudaba o se movía tan rápido como para verla claramente

-ha… no te…

Jhun rio un poco

-Lo tomare como un elogio… y bueno?

-Yo…

-Vamos se que sabes, Sakura-sensei les enseño a ti y a Moria así que vamos

Dijo tomándole de las manos, Touma se sonrojo mucho mientras se dirigían a la fiesta empesando a bailar…

Naruto miraba los papeles mientras Shiaska dormía bajo su silla, Naruto le sonrió un poco ya algo acostumbrado a ella, mientras Sakura miraba a Touma y a Jhun

-Vaya por lo que veo hicieron un gran trabajo, los felicito chicos –Sakura-

-Gracias Sakura-sensei

Sakura le sonrió orgullosa de sus estudiantes y agradecida con Shigure

-Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora… pueden irse ya, gracias por ser su jounin a cargo Kuro

-De nada… pero como su jounin a cargo tengo una ultima cosa que hacer antes de que me releven

-Cual? –Naruto

-Yo, Hideyaki Kuro propongo a mis estudiantes, Jhun y Touma para los exámenes chunin que se realizaran la próxima semana…

Y ACA ESTA EL CAPITULO!!

Apenas lo acabo de terminar perdonen por la tardanza x.x

Lo prometido es deuda espero les haya gustado el lemon XD

Si les gusto dejen reviews!!!


	16. Chapter 16

-Yo, Hideyaki Kuro propongo a mis estudiantes, Jhun y Touma para los exámenes chunin que se realizaran la próxima semana…

Sakura volteo a mirar a Kuro mientras Naruto casi se caia de la silla de la impresión, mientras Touma y Jhun se le quedaron mirando sin siquiera creerse lo que había dicho

-No creo que… -Naruto-  
-Quizás parezca que no estén listos, yo ya los propuse para el examen por que es uno de mis derechos siendo su jounin a cargo y estoy seguro que lo están, cada uno tuvo la fuerza para derrotar a un chunin y lo hiso sin muchos problemas

Naruto asintió pero aun no estaba seguro, recordaba que Sasuke había vencido a 2 chunin con facilidad durante su primera mision y aun así no estaba listo para ser chunin

-Bueno me retiro –Kuro-  
-Espera aun no terminamos de… -Sakura-

Kuro desapareció y Jhun y Touma se le quedaron viendo… y la siguieron viendo… Sakura se volteo pero todavía sentía sus miradas en su nuca…

-ESTA BIEN PUEDEN HACER EL EXAMEN!!! –Sakura-  
-SII!!! –Los 2-  
-Pero antes deben ir y darle las gracias a Shigure, si ella no los hubiera entrenado no hubieran logrado nada en esa mision –Sakura-  
-Claro Sakura-sensei!! –Jhun-  
-Hay que ver si nos sigue entrenando esta semana tan bien

Los 2 salieron corriendo y Sakura suspiro un poco sonriendo

-Recuerdo cuando me venían a pedir que les enseñara algo… ahora se como se sintió Kakashi cuando nos fuimos con Tsunade y Jiraya  
-Si…  
-Oye y como son los exámenes chunin de aquí? En Konoha no han cambiado nada y los chicos ya los tuvieron una vez pero no se si aquí sean diferentes  
-Aquí son diferentes, veras…

Touma y Jhun corrieron a la casa de Shigure sonriendo al ver el bosque, entraron corriendo entre los arboles viendo cada una de las trampas que había puesto Shigure hasta que llegaron a la entrada de su casa, Shigure abrió la puerta y de inmediato los 2 se le echaron encima

-SHIGURE-SAN!!

Un poco después los 3 estaban en la sala, Shigure estaba mirando su taza de te sin decir nada mientras Jhun y Touma terminaban de contarle lo que Kuro había dicho

-Y… puede volver a entrenarnos Shigure-sensei? –Jhun-  
-Claro que si, si en una semana nos hizo así de fuertes como nos volveremos si estamos otra semana con ella!!!  
-No…

Los 2 voltearon a ver a Shigure y esta bebió su te tranquilamente, mientras los chicos la miraban

-No puedo… hacer que se vuelvan mas fuertes… ni mas rápidos de lo que ya son…  
-Por que no?  
-Por que ustedes aun están creciendo… pregúntenle a sus maestros o a cualquier persona fuerte… cuando una persona esta totalmente desarrollada puede concentrarse en entrenar y romper sus limites… en fuerza o lo que sea pero ustedes aun crecen, ya son fuertes y rápidos y agiles, todo lo que podían alcanzar a ser a su edad, pueden mejorar pero afectaría la forma en que crecen, ni siquiera el entrenamiento que les di hizo gran diferencia, Sakura los había entrenado bien yo solo les enseñe bien como usar la fortaleza que obtuvieron de su entrenamiento  
-Entonces? –Jhun-

Shigure se levanto

-Hay 2 estilos de pelea… se conocen como el estilo Kousaka, de mi familia, una es para las katanas y otra… para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero con armas escondidas

Jhun y Touma se miraron, eso es lo que Shigure les había estado enseñando, a Touma las espadas y a Jhun cuerpo a cuerpo

-Yo domino ambas… y ya es tiempo de… que aprendan las técnicas de la familia Kousaka, empezamos mañana pero…  
-Pero? –Jhun-

Shigure los miro y los chicos sintieron un escalofrió

-Juren… jamás… le enseñaran estas técnicas a nadie… excepto a sus hijos

Los chicos la miraron interrogantes y Shigure suspiro, llevando su mano a su vientre

-Hace años fui atacada… querían mi katana… era una niña aun… recibí una fuerte estocada y aunque sobreviví yo no puedo… el clan Kousaka va a morir conmigo… creo…

Shigure miro a Touma

-A ustedes les voy a enseñar… creo que es una buena oportunidad para salvar mi estilo pero… no puedo enseñárselos todo por las reglas de mi clan, nadie fuera de el debe conocer por completo nuestra manera de pelear así que… les enseñare la mitad a cada uno…

Los chicos la miraban seriamente, sabían muy bien que tan estrictos eran los clanes sobre sus técnicas secretas y mas que nada, que tan poderosas eran las técnicas de la familia de Shigure, los Ninjutsu podían copiarse o deducirse incluso analizando un cadáver o rastros de una pelea pero un taijutsu jamás podía ser descifrado ni transferido ni siquiera por el sharingan, solo podía ser enseñado

-Gracias

Los 2 se inclinaron y Shigure sonrió un poco pensando en lo que estaba apunto de hacer, suspiro y se levanto

-Bueno… vamos con Tomoe  
-He, por que? –Jhun-  
-Un… presentimiento…

Tomoe ponía varios platos en la mesa del comedor de su casa sonriente por que los chicos ya habían vuelto, suspiro un poco pensando en lo sola que se sentía la casa sin gente cuando Saito se acerco, Tomoe lo miro

-Tendremos visitas hoy –Tomoe-  
-Enserio?  
-Si, Jhun y Touma ya regresaron y nomas lo hicieron y Kuro los nomino para los exámenes chunin

Tomoe sonreía feliz y Saito tan bien sonrió un poco al verla así, se acerco quedando frente a ella y la beso, Tomoe cerro un poco los ojos mientras correspondía un poco el beso y luego se separo sonriendo

-Quizás… ya que nos vayamos a dormir…

Dijo sonrojada y Saito le sonrió, la tomo de los brazos y volvió a besarla, Tomoe correspondió el beso, casi sin moverse y lo alejo suavemente sonriéndole camino a la cocina, Saito suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto, topándose con una foto de la boda de el y Tomoe, sonrió con nostalgia, en la foto el sonreía mucho pero Tomoe tenia una cara sin expresión, como la de casi siempre, Saito recordó que a el no e había molestado mucho casarse, descendía de una gran y noble familia shinobi pero prácticamente no tenia nada y se había criado el mismo, aunque en ese tiempo era conocido como el ninja mas fuerte después del Mizukague, mientras que Tomoe era una mujer hermosa y muy rica, además de una amiga de la infancia, pero al ver la foto se pregunto por un segundo, si Tomoe había estado de acuerdo con casarse…

Jhun y Touma entraron a la casa de Tomoe y…

-SORPRESA!!!

Las luces se encendieron, Sakura, Naruto, Saito, Tomoe, Moria, Yakumo, Ikei, Yoko, Shiaska, Ten-ten y Neji

-Vaya… y esto? –Jhun-  
-Pues, recuerdo la primera vez que los inscribí en el examen, ustedes no?

Jhun sonrió un poco, esa vez tan bien les habían echo una pequeña fiesta para felicitarlos, se habían convertido en el cuarto equipo en la historia en ser nominados luego de su primer año como genins y les habían dado una pequeña fiesta para felicitarlos en casa de Jhun, esta sonrió recordando a su familia, mientras Touma sonreía un poco feliz de ver a todos hay, incluso a Ikei, Tomoe se acerco trayendo un gran pastel y les dio un poco a los chicos, estos estaban felices hasta que…

-Y debieron ver como se quedaron bailando hasta que la fiesta acabo –Kuro-

Jhun y Touma se pusieron rojos y Touma casi se ahoga con su pastel por la impresión, no sabían que tanto les había dicho Kuro, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y sonrió

-Si, es que hace tiempo tuvimos que ir como guardaespaldas de una quinceañera, durante un baile donde pensábamos que habría un atentado contra su vida y para disfrazarnos bien entre la gente les enseñe –Sakura-  
-Usted tan bien baila entonces, señorita?

Dijo Yakumo, Sakura se puso roja y Yakumo sonrió divertida, puede que pasara por alto que Sakura saliera con Naruto pero aun así no se perdía momento para molestarla, Shiaska miro a Sakura sin entender la broma

-La ama tiene 2… como les dicen? Ha si 2 pi… AAUCH!!! ME PISO LA COLA!!!

Shiaska pego un brinco mientras Tomoe miraba el reloj, solo para parecer despistada

-Hey…. Y ese perro que habla que? –Ikei-  
-QUE NO SOY PERRO!!!

Shiaska volteo a mirar a Ikei y se le echo encima mientras Sakura los trataba de separar y todos empezaban a reír, Tomoe sonrió cuando Yakumo camino hacia un estéreo y puso música de baile

-Pues si sabe bailar muéstrenos

Sakura se puso roja, mientras empesaba la música, Touma la miro sonriendo, recordaba que había sido Sai su profesor de baile, no Sakura

-Entonces tu tan bien!

Ikei tomo de las manos a Yakumo arrastrándola a la sala

-OYE NO YO NO SE BAILAR!!! –Yakumo-  
-Si bailo tu tan bien –Sakura-  
-Que bueno que lo dices Sakura-chan

Naruto se acerco y Sakura se puso roja, se levanto sonriendo y sin mas tomo a Naruto de las manos empezando a bailar, los chicos miraron nerviosos a su maestra

-vaya… Naruto-san hace que Sakura-sensei haga cosas raras –Jhun-  
-Pues mas raro ha de ser que ustedes lo hagan tan bien

Voltearon y vieron que Moria los miraba, ambos se sonrojaron, Touma se puso muy nervioso cuando vio que Moria sonreía un poco, como para empezar a burlarse

-Oye… es que… yo no quería…  
-No querías?

Jhun lo miro frunciendo un poco el ceño, Jhun miro a Moria sonriéndole

-Ya baile con el una vez, sigues tu

Dijo y dejando a Touma se acerco a Moria y este sonrojándose mucho empesaba a bailar con ella, mientras Touma los miraba, vio que Neji empesaba a bailar con ten-ten y para Tomoe con Saito, pero Shigure tomaba te tranquilamente, Touma se le acerco

-Usted no baila, Shigure-sensei?

Shigure no dijo nada, solo negó suavemente con la cabeza cuando Kuro se acerco

-Jaja Shigure? La ultima vez que alguien bailo con ella termino con los pies fracturados… y eso que traía zapatos con punta de fi…

Shigure solo estiro el brazo y hundió su puño en la cara de Kuro, que cayo noqueado, Shigure se levanto

-Vamos… afuera…

Touma la siguió, mientras Jhun lo miraba de reojo, Sakura volteo a verlo sonriendo cuando vio que Yakumo miraba a Tomoe con el sharingan

-ESTAS HACIENDO TRAMPA –Sakura-  
-No es cierto!! –Yakumo-

Desde afuera Shigure miraba el cielo sin decir nada, Touma no sabia si fuera a decirle algo, cuando Shigure se levanto mirándolo

-Lánzame… un golpe con tu espada…

Touma la miro, no creía que era el momento para ponerse a entrenar, llevo su mano a la espada de todas maneras y lanzo un golpe contra Shigure, esta detuvo el golpe con un dedo, mirándolo y Touma trago saliva, nervioso, mientras Shigure ni siquiera lo miraba, como si pensara en algo

-Bueno… con tu nivel actual esa técnica servirá

Dijo hablando para ella, Touma le gruño y Shigure volteo a verlo y para sorpresa de Touma, le sonrió y le acaricio un poco el cabello como si fuera un niño

-Estoy orgullosa de ti

Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, el tono de su voz y la mirada de Shigure parecían los de otra persona, Shigure se levanto caminando hacia la fiesta

-vamos… quiero pastel…

Touma la miro, su expresión era la misma de siempre, casi como si se lo hubiera imaginado

Sakura vio que Shigure y Touma entraban del jardín, sonrió mirando a Jhun, que estaba sentada, Yoko había insinuado que quería bailar y rápidamente Moria la había sacado, Jhun la miro y señalo a Touma que iba entrando pero Jhun desvió la mirada ofendida, Shigure miro a ambas y acercándose, le dio un empujón a Touma para que se acercara, Sakura rio un poco al ver lo sutil que era Shigure y camino hacia la salida, diciéndole adiós con la mano a Tomoe, esta asintió con la cabeza mientras bailaba con Saito y Sakura salió de la casa, cuando sintió que Naruto caminaba detrás de ella y luego sintió la capa de Naruto en sus hombros y se sonrojo un poco

-Ha… perdona Naruto-kun

Dijo sonriendo, Naruto cojeaba un poco

-No debes preocuparte por algo así

Dijo abrasándola, Sakura le dio un beso, mientras Naruto acariciaba su espalda, esta se colgó de su cuello queriendo hacerlo mas profundo cuando…

-Ama se lo quiere comer?

Sakura lanzo un grito del susto empujando a Naruto y ambos cayeron sorprendidos, no habían sentido a Shiaska acercarse por estar besándose

-SHIASKA!!!

Desde la entrada, Ikei los miraba algo sorprendido por que algo tan ruidoso y torpe como un perro cojo hubiera podido acercarse y asustar al Mizukage

-Vaya… de verdad que esta enamorado, que interesante…

La fiesta ya había terminado, Touma y, Jhun y Moria habían ido a dormirse mientras Tomoe acababa de barrer, Saito la miraba

-Estaré en la recamara en un momento –Tomoe-  
-Claro

Saito entro a la recamara, pensando un poco, era raro ver a Tomoe tan animada, parecía otra persona desde que Sakura había llegado a la aldea sonreía como jamás lo había echo antes, pareciendo que hasta ese día Tomoe no había sido feliz y ese pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz, finalmente, Tomoe entro en la habitación mirándolo acercándose

-Recuerdo… lo que querías…

Dijo acercándose, desabrochándose lentamente su kimono, Saito lo miro y Tomoe lo beso suavemente, mientras Saito la abrasaba esta dejo caer su kimono al suelo quedando solo en ropa interior, Saito acaricio el cabello de esta mientras el beso se hacia mas apasionado y se subían a la cama, Saito desabrocho el sostén de Tomoe haciéndolo aun lado empezando a besar sus pechos, a lo que Tomoe solo respondió con suaves gemidos, dejándose hacer mientras apretaba las sabanas de la cama, Saito bajo la panti de Tomoe mirándola y esta asintió, mientras abría un poco las piernas y Saito entraba en ella, Saito trataba a Tomoe casi como si se fuera a romper mientras no paraba de besarla, entrando y saliendo de ella suavemente mientras los gemidos y la respiración de Tomoe se aceleraban, ambos sudaban pero no se apartaban del beso hasta que Saito lo rompió empezando a moverse mas rápido, Tomoe arqueo un poco la espalda sin dejar de gemir con mas fuerza, hasta que con un gemido ronco Saito termino, dejando de moverse, miro a Tomoe que jadeaba con fuerza con el rostro perlado de sudor y por un momento, Saito no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que era, mientras acariciaba su rostro, Tomoe no tenia ninguna expresión aunque estaba sonrojada, Saito finalmente salió de ella, mientras se acostaba a su lado, Tomoe se abraso a el, respirando aun agitada, Saito la miro, aun preguntándose como se sentiría, si no se había casado con el por amor

-Te sientes bien… haciendo esto?

Tomoe lo miro bostezando un poco estaba muy cansada, cerro los ojos

-Si… estamos casados de todos modos, no?

Dijo empezando a respirar pausadamente quedándose dormida, Saito sintió que esa respuesta no lo ayudaba en nada mientras acariciaba el cabello de Tomoe, ella siempre lo trataba con cariño, jamás se molestaba ni siquiera lo reprendía por nada, Saito no sabia si realmente era feliz… súbitamente se dio cuenta de que pese a que había sido un matrimonio arreglado y de que se había casado con ella mas por obligación que por otra cosa, realmente la amaba… pero no sabia si Tomoe lo amaba a el

Y aca esta el nuevo capitulo XD

Decidi intentar de una vez el lemon entre Tomeo y Saito y la verdad no se como me haya salido, ya que Tomoe es mucho menos expresiva que cualquier otro personaje, incluyendo Shigure, asi que den su opinion haber que tanto la regue x.x

Para los que no recuerdan, Ikei es la septima espada de la niebla y el mas debil de todos, pero sera importante en la historia y apartir de hoy estara mas seguido en esta por eso lo inclui, aunque no se si se hayan confundido, ya que ni siquiera yo recordaba como rayos se llamaba y tuve que revisar x.x

Bueno hasta la proxima!!


	17. Chapter 17

Jhun dormía plácidamente en su cama, cansada de la fiesta de la noche anterior, cuando una sombra entro por su ventana, acercándose a ella, tomando un kunai, Jhun abrió los ojos

-QUIEN ERES???!!!

Touma se estaba acabando de cambiar cuando escucho un grito en el cuarto de al lado, salió rápidamente viendo a un hombre salir de la habitación de Jhun, esta salió detrás de el cerrando su bata con la mano

-UN LADRON ATRAPALO!!!

Touma salió corriendo tras el hombre, con Jhun pisándole los talones, cuando en la entrada del pasillo venia Saito

-Hey tan pronto y ya armando alboroto?

Se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al ladrón, Touma y Jhun le gritaron:

-Es un ladrón señor Arashi atrápelo!!! –Jhun-

Sin fijarse si Saito iba tras ellos siguieron correteando al hombre, incluso por la cocina donde Tomoe lanzo un grito al verlos correr, salieron al jardín y empezaron a pelear con el ninja, para su sorpresa, este se volteo y fue capaz de frenarlos a ambos y de mantener un combate con los 2 a pesar de que se habían vuelto más fuertes, Jhun y Touma en un momento lanzaron un ataque juntos cuando el hombre exploto en una nube de humo, desapareciendo, los chicos se miraron extrañados cuando un sobre cayó frente a ellos

-Y esto? –Jhun-  
-bueno, que dice? –Saito-

Voltearon, Saito estaba detrás de ellos, como si supiera exactamente qué pasaba

-Tiene nuestro nombre, Touma  
-ha, ábrelo

Jhun abrió el sobre y se puso pálida al leer el contenido, Touma tan bien, en el sobre decía: Han pasado la primera prueba del examen chunin preséntense con su instructor dentro de 30 minutos

-EN 30 MINUTOS??!!! FALTABA UNA SEMANA!!! –Touma-  
-Y SAKURA-SENSEI NO ESTA!!!  
-No… su instructora… soy yo…

Voltearon, Shigure estaba terminando una taza de té, mirándolos

-Shigure-san? Por qué?  
-Por que ya es bastante extraño que 2 genin desconocidos de repente sean inscritos en el examen chunin, además de eso una chica que nadie conoce, que ha sido ascendida a las 7 espadas y que de un día para otro ha sido la novia del Mizukague ahora encima es jefe de esos 2 genin, la noticia de que Shigure ha aceptado alumnos ya se difundió por todo el país, las técnicas del clan Kousaka son tan famosas que nadie se sorprende que los hayan aceptado en un examen así aunque salieran de la nada –Saito-

Jhun y Touma asintieron, más que nada sorprendidos por el alcance de la fama que tenía el estilo de combate que Shigure les iba a enseñar, parecía que el clan Kousaka era para la aldea de la niebla lo que el clan Uchiha era para Konoha

-PERO ESTO!!! NO ERA EN UNA SEMANA!!!  
-Mejor explícame por que andas en tanga y sostén por toda la casa… -Shigure-

Jhun enrojeció viendo que su bata se había abierto, Touma se puso MUY rojo mientras Saito volteaba, realmente Jhun ya tenía un cuerpo como el de una mujer adulta, Jhun se cubrió rápidamente corriendo adentro de la casa, avergonzada, era la segunda vez que algo así le pasaba

Finalmente un poco después, los 2 caminaban junto con Shigure por la calle hacia la academia ninja, en ella vieron a varios alumnos de su edad y a sus maestros, muchos los miraban fijamente, hablando entre ellos y Jhun y Touma se pusieron nerviosos, no pensaban que atraerían tanto la atención pero al parecer si era así, había 45 equipos y todos eran de 3 excepto el de Jhun y Touma, algunos tenían golpes recientes, heridas, vendas manchadas de de sangre, etc. Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y todos entraron, Jhun y Touma caminaron junto con Shigure, Jhun de repente movió la mano y atrapo la mano de otro chico que tenía un senbon en la mano, apuntando a ella

-Quieto

Dijo molesta y el chico soltó la aguja, Jhun la miro mientras el chico se alejaba, tenía una cicatriz desde la barbilla hasta el ojo, pero era de la edad de Touma

-Dámelo

Shigure estiro la mano y Jhun la tomo, se acerco, 3 shinobis estaban frente a ellos, mirándolos, uno de ellos era Yoko, que les dirigió una mirada rápida, Jhun y Touma sonrieron

-ustedes son los equipos que pasaron la primera prueba del examen, los únicos de los 150 equipos que lograron derrotar al ninja y conseguir el sobre que tenía, felicidades, los demás vendrán en una semana y solo conseguirán golpear la puerta de la escuela cerrada

Jhun y Touma se miraron, la fecha de inicio de los exámenes chunin era una farsa, los exámenes estaban iniciando en ese momento

-La primera de 5 pruebas era entrar, a partir de aquí, aunque pueden seguir entrenando con sus maestros, estos tienen prohibido darles cualquier información o ayuda, la segunda prueba, empieza ahora y terminara en 5 días, detrás de la carta con la fecha hay una estampa con un color, rojo amarillo o azul, pasen a la caja del color de su estampa y tomen uno de los pergaminos que hay dentro, solo uno por equipo

Touma paso y metió su mano en la caja sacando uno, a su alrededor había varios chicos que sacaban pergaminos de las cajas

-Ahora todos tiene un pergamino, bueno esos pergaminos son mapas, cada mapa trae parte de un documento que deben traer el próximo fin de semana, para conseguir los 3 fragmentos del documento deben seguir los 3 mapas y juntarlos, para eso deben conseguir los otros 3 de los demás equipos, seguir los mapas, encontrar los fragmentos y entregarlos aquí a esta hora durante 5 días, después de 1 hora desde que salgan de aquí podrán empezar a competir por los mapas, sus instructores no los ayudaran en nada, tienen permitido hacer todo contra otros alumnos para obtener el mapa pero no podrán dañar a nadie del pueblo, o familia de los miembros del otro equipo, pueden salir

Los chicos salieron, cuando el salón estuvo vacio, Yoko suspiro, de otra puerta entraron Shiaska, Naruto y Sakura

-Vaya… así que tendré problemas estos 2 días –Sakura-  
-Apenas acabas de empezar a trabajar en el hospital, no te quejes –Yoko-  
-Si ya empezaron a tratarse de matar  
-Ha si, Shigure se las ingenio para darme esto

Yoko le dio la aguja a Sakura está la miro un momento, sentía el olor del veneno en ella

-Pues no la hubiera matado pero sin duda la hubiera dejado de combate un tiempo, es un veneno muy fuerte… los exámenes chunin siempre son así?  
-No, este año no empezó tan violento

Sakura suspiro, pensando en que necesitaría preparar grandes dosis de antídoto para ese veneno, los otros 2 instructores de la habitación lanzándole fugaces miradas a Sakura y a Yoko, Shiaska se acerco a las cajas mirándolas

-Hablando de trabajo, de por si tengo más porque tuve que hacerle espacio a Shiaska…  
-Ya me pondrán mi pierna nueva? –Shiaska-

Se acerco moviendo la cola y Sakura rio un poco, había estado muy ilusionada con eso

-Sí, hoy en la tarde  
-Que bueno porque todo el día me ha estado doliendo mucho

Dijo sentándose, aunque temblaba un poco por el dolor de sentarse sobre su pata herida

-Es normal, te la he tenido sedada todo este tiempo, pero como te van a operar no puedes tener ninguna sustancia extraña en tu cuerpo  
-Vamos no te sientes tan mal verdad?

Dijo Naruto arrodillándose junto a ella le acaricio la cabeza, Shiaska cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar mientras Sakura sonreía un poco, en esos días Naruto se había encariñado mucho con ella

-Bueno entonces creo que mejor nos vamos ya Shiaska  
-Ha, tan pronto? –Sakura-  
-Sí, no te preocupes Sakura, te avisare cuando haya hecho ya la operación pero tengo mucho trabajo antes, además ella me puede echar una mano

Dijo sonriendo, Sakura suspiro

-De acuerdo pero si necesitas ayuda avísame

Yoko asintió saliendo de la habitación con Naruto, este parecía algo molesto

-Que te pasa?  
-Nos dejaron con toda la limpieza Sakura-chan  
-He?

Sakura volteo, todo el lugar estaba lleno de papeles, pergaminos pisados, gotas de sangre?

-En serio? Si eres el Mizukague no te vas a poner a limpiar  
-Pues no queda de otra Yoko le dio el día libre al conserje

Sakura lo miro y ambos rieron un poco, un rato después los 2 salían, ya habían dejado todo limpio pero Sakura seguía burlándose de Naruto, se suponía que era el Mizukague pero varios de los ninjas que lo habían conocido lo trataban mas como un amigo que como un superior

-Y? –Naruto-

Sakura lo miro sonriendo

-Pues si que se han hecho fuertes  
-Te iban ganando en la mañana  
-A mi no, a mi kage bunshin

Naruto rio, un kage bunshin de Sakura había sido el "ladrón" que los había atacado en la mañana y había sido derrotado por su último ataque

-Antes podían?  
-Mmm… si pero con Moria y les costaba mucho trabajo… y ahora…

Naruto rio un poco

-Que te pasa ahora?

Dijo mirándolo, Sakura lo miro

-No me pasa nada  
-Claro que si… me recuerdas…

Dijo tratando de hacer memoria, finalmente chasqueo los dedos

-Me recuerdas a la cara que puso la madre de Hinnata cuando supo que Hinnata y yo nos casaríamos  
-He?  
-Que te diste cuenta que ya crecieron

Sakura sonrió, los chicos siempre habían sido muy apegados a ella, sobre todo Touma que no había tenido jamás una familia, pero ahora se pasaban casi todo el tiempo con Shigure entrenando, suspiro y volteo cuando vieron acercarse a 3 personas

-Maestro!!!

Las 3 personas eran Yakumo y sus amigas, Sakura sonrió un poco al verlas, reconociendo a las chicas con las que había hablado cuando fue a buscar a Yakumo a su casa, aunque no las había visto desde entonces

-Mizukague-sama

Sayuri y Hinamori se inclinaron un poco frente a Naruto algo sonrojadas, cuando vieron a Sakura y que ella estaba firmemente abrasada al brazo de Naruto

-Espere… USTED ES LA SEÑORITA SAKURA!! –Hinamori-  
-Ha sí, ya nos conocíamos –Sakura-  
-Sí pero ni siquiera nos presentamos esa vez, yo me llamo Sayuri  
-Yo soy Hinamori, somos las compañeras de equipo de Yakumo  
-Ha… pues a donde iban?  
-Del cine –las 3-

Sakura rio un poco, parecía que siempre ser compañeros de equipo convertía en amigos a la gente, cuando Yakumo reparo en que Sakura estaba muy pegada al brazo de Naruto

-Ha… y usted se lastimo el pie o algo señorita Sakura?  
-Ha… por?  
-Por que la tienen que ayudar a caminar por lo que veo

Naruto, Hinamori y Sayuri sonrieron un poco nerviosos, sabían que estaba a punto de empezar una batalla

-No… es que estaaaannn cálido

Dijo sonriendo acercándose a Naruto, este la miro y miro a Yakumo, Hinamori y Sayuri se alejaron un paso y Naruto tan bien tenia ganas de echar a correr pero no podía, miro nervioso a Yakumo, mientras Sakura le sonreía disfrutando pelearse con ella como hace años peleaba con Ino

-Ha… enserio maestro?

Dijo y a Naruto se le puso la piel de gallina al ver los ojos de Yakumo, esta había activado su sharingan y eso jamás presagiaba nada bueno

-ha pues…oigan… por que no vamos al cine tan bien Sakura-chan?

Sakura lo miro poniéndose roja sin saber por que

-ha este maestro es que…es que…  
-Vamos será divertido  
-pero Naruto…-Sakura-

Las 2 lo miraron, viendo que Naruto tenía estrellitas en los ojos y suspiraron, ambas sabían que cuando tenía ese brillo maniaco en ellos no había forma de hacerlo entrar en razón

-BUENO ENTCES EL MIZUKAGUE PAGA LAS ENTRADAS!!! –Hinamori-  
-QUEEE POR QUE YO??!!!  
-Por que siempre nos lleva –Las 2-  
-Es cierto Naruto

Dijo Sakura mirándolo arqueando una ceja, Naruto la miro nervioso

-Pues… son las amigas de Yakumo todo el tiempo las sacaba con ella…  
-Siii como cuando nos llevo 5 días al lago junto con Shigure-san!!! –Hinamori-  
-Ha…

Sakura apretó un poco el brazo de Naruto, no le preocupaba que Naruto llevara a esas chicas hay, no le parecían competencia pero Shigure… Yakumo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y sonrió perversa, solo había que aprovechar lo bocona que era Hinamori

-Sii y casi se desmaya cuando nos pusimos bikinis, lo recuerdan chicas? –Yakumo-  
-HA SII!! Hasta dijo: Desde cuando están así chicas? –Hinamori-  
-He…

Sakura se puso roja y Naruto la miraba nerviosa, recordaba ese día, había llevado a las chicas al lago, apenas tenían 15 años pero estaban muy desarrolladas para su edad, aunque él seguía viéndolas como niñas, ese día dejo de hacerlo cuando salieron en bikini, más que nada porque la última vez que habían ido eran tan chicas que tenían que llevar flotadores en el agua

-Si señorita Sakura, incluso para bromear los medimos con los de Shigure y no se por qué él y el señor Saito casi se desmayan

Sakura se puso realmente roja al saber eso mirando a Naruto que desviaba la mirada sonrojado, ella sonrió

-Y si vamos... luego…

Dijo sexymente y las chicas se pusieron rojas, todas menos Yakumo que parecía que una vena en su sien estaba a punto de explotar de la furia, Sakura la miro de rojo sonriendo

-Claro Sakura-chan… es más si los chicos pasan su examen podemos llevarlos como premio

Sakura asintió, sonriéndole aun que había esperado ir sola con Naruto, recordaba que tendría mucho trabajo a partir de ese día, había extrañado tanto ser doctora que había convencido a Naruto de que la aceptaran como doctora en el hospital general de la aldea, Naruto le había contado lo que venía en los exámenes chunin y sabía que habría muchos heridos… o muertos

-Bueno entonces vámonos, o la película empezara –Naruto-  
-Ha… sabe cual vamos a ver Mizukague-sama? –Sayuri-  
-Pues… la nueva de icha icha Paradise no??!! Vamos!!!  
-Que??! –Las 4-

Naruto salió hacia el cine mientras las 4 chicas lo seguían, pensando en que podrían hacerlo cambiar de opinión en la entrada del cine, pero fue muy tarde, cuando llegaron al cine, ya había comprado las entradas y resignadas entraron a la sala

Jhun y Touma siguieron a Shigure a las afueras de la aldea, ambos jadeaban un poco, habían sido atacados ya 3 veces por otros aspirantes a chunin y Shigure no había interferido para nada, Shigure finalmente se detuvo volteando a mirarlos

-ya no… nos siguen… empezaremos a… entrenar…  
-Que? –Jhun-  
-Shigure-san, no deberíamos estar buscando los otros pergaminos?  
-Ya tienen otro, no?

Asintieron, habían obtenido otro de los pergaminos de uno de los equipos que los habían atacado, los otros 2 tenían pergaminos repetidos y finalmente habían comprendido lo difícil que seria llegar la final de esa prueba

-Bueno… entonces dejaremos así por hoy… kage… bunshin… no… Jutsu…

2 Shigure aparecieron frente a ella, Touma y Jhun las miraron, una se acerco y empeso a hablar con Touma al oído y la otra hacia lo mismo con Jhun, solo hablar, no permitía que nadie escuchara nada sobre eso, finalmente se separaron los chicos miraron a la Shigure verdadera que asintió

-Con lo que les dije basta, a cada uno le enseñe lo básico para practicar ese movimiento la semana pasada… así que… ustedes deben saber cómo… deducirlo… practicaran en una pelea… real…

Los 2 clones de Shigure desenvainaron sus espadas poniéndose en posición de ataque, cada uno le había dicho a los chicos que solo podían usar una veinteava parte del poder real de Shigure, pero esta jamás había siquiera desenvainado su espada las veces que la habían visto pelear, ahora esos 2 clones estaban totalmente listos para pelear con todas sus fuerzas, los chicos tragaron saliva, mientras sacaban sus armas, sabiendo que aunque solo eran clones debían ir con todo contra ellos…

Naruto y los demás apenas salían del cine, ya había oscurecido.

-Y… esa educación le diste a Yakumo?

Dijo Sakura totalmente roja, sabía que habían hecho una película del libro de Jiraya, pero en la aldea de la niebla había toda una saga

-No… mi maestro me dejaba en casa cuando venía a verlas

Dijo Yakumo muy avergonzada, más que nada porque la hubieran visto hay

-Aunque bueno, parece que lo de pervertido lo saco de ALGUIEN cuando era niño

Sakura la miro apretando los puños mientras Yakumo sonreía triunfante mientras Hinamori y Sayuri sonreían apenas aguantándose la risa, disfrutando de la pelea, mientras Sakura gruño un poco, ya que si le respondía que de Kakashi revelaría que era de Konoha, no podía dar ninguna información sobre su juventud ya que a pesar de todo, Sayuri y Hinamori eran jounin

-En serio? No me lo habías dicho mi amor

Dijo Sakura de repente con una voz muy dulce, Naruto se puso rojo, era la primera vez que Sakura le decía así, Yakumo tan bien la miro

-Quien te dijo cosas así he?

Dijo con una voz melosa mirándolo

-Por que… podrías mostrarme…

Dijo con su voz más seductora y finalmente lo beso en los labios, Yakumo se puso roja mientras Sayuri y Hinamori se la llevaban casi a rastras ya que trataba de echársele encima a Sakura, se separaron del beso, y Sakura volteo a verla diciéndole adiós con la mano, Yakumo la amenazo con el puño mientras sus amigas se la llevaban a rastras, pero de repente sonrió un poco, Naruto realmente se veía feliz, Sakura rio un poco

-Ya viste? Le gane solo porque…  
-Te amo…

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos mirando a Naruto, esta lo miro muy sonrojada, mirándolo, su corazón latía rápidamente

-Yo… ha…

Dijo muy sonrojada, jamás le habían dicho algo así

-Tan bien…

Dijo sintiéndose mucho mas roja, mientras se acercaba a el

-Mi amor…

Se colgó de su cuello besándolo de nuevo, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente sin saber por que…

Y aca esta el capitulo x.x

Empiesan las clases y empiesan los problemas en el cyber donde trabajo por eso no he podido actualizar antes, espero tener el de idiota para mañana pero no puedo asegurarlo

Espero este les haya gustado, quise hacer los examenes chunin mucho mas exigentes de los que salen en konoha asi que haber que tan bien lo hago XD

Si les gusto dejen reviews!!


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura y Naruto regresaban del cine, cuando vieron dos sombras en la puerta de la casa de Naruto

-AMA!!!

Shiaska salió corriendo hacia ellos y derribo a Sakura echándosele encima

-SHIASKA!!! YA SALISTE??!!!

Dijo Sakura abrasándola, Yoko se acerco sonriendo

-Se porto muy bien y no tuvo miedo, mira el resultado

Sakura miro la pata de Shiaska y no parecía que fuera una prótesis de lo real que se veía, sonrió agradecida a Yoko

-Quedaste muy bien

-Si ama

Sakura le acaricio las orejas

-Bueno debo irme ya… prepárate Sakura

-He, por que?

-Ya veras, los exámenes chunin apenas empezaron…

Al otro día, Shiaska se levanto estirándose, encontró comida y agua en un plato pero no a Sakura ni a Naruto, gruñendo un poco salió al jardín pero tan poco había nadie, miro la pared de la barda, pero sabía que no podría saltarla y rasco la el portón, para su sorpresa logro abrirlo y salió caminando, siguiendo el olor de Sakura, corrió por la aldea hasta llegar a un gran hospital donde se oía mucho escándalo, entro y vio a Sakura corriendo de un lado para el otro como muchos médicos mientras entraban varios pacientes, Shiaska se quedo sentada frente a la puerta solo mirando, ya acostumbrada a que no pudiera visitar a Sakura en los hospitales, viendo sorprendida la cantidad de gente que entraba

Sakura corría rápidamente hacia la puerta cuando volteo

-OTRO MAS??!!! RAPIDO A QUIROFANO IRE YO MISMA TU LLEVA ESTO A LA SALA 5

Dijo tirándole una libreta a una enfermera, salió corriendo y vio a una chica, de unos 15 años, respirando muy apenas, tenía un kunai en el cuello, Sakura rápidamente empeso a cerrar la herida con chakra alrededor del kunai para evitar hemorragia mientras la llevaban a operarla, sorprendida por la magnitud del examen, de todos los equipos que habían entrado, ya 10 estaban en el hospital, cada vez que entraban con algún herido le daba un vuelco el corazón, pero ninguno eran Jhun o Touma, aunque ya habían llegado al hospital equipos que se habían encontrado con ellos y Sakura por lo que había podido escuchar sus alumnos no habían tenido problemas, aun así los heridos eran muchísimos, vio de reojo a Shiaska que la miraba desde la puerta, pero no tenía tiempo para ella.

Shiaska vio que Sakura se iba con esa chica, olía perfectamente la sangre en ella y no sabía si podría sobrevivir, pero sí que dentro de un buen rato no podría ver a su ama, volteo y camino pensando a donde podría ir, finalmente capto un poco del aroma de Naruto y salió corriendo a buscarlo, al menos Naruto siempre le daba algún dulce, llego al castillo y entro, ya siendo conocida por los ninjas del lugar, pero vio que estaba casi completamente vacío, camino y se encontró con Ten-ten que estaba entre un montón de papeles

-Shiaska, que haces aquí?

Dijo sonriéndole aunque sin dejar de trabajar

-Buscaba a Naruto-san

-Está en la oficina pero tiene mucho trabajo, no deberías interrumpirlo ahorita

-Por que hay tanto trabajo?

-ha porque los exámenes chunin traen muchos problemas todos los años hay muchos accidentes… por qué no vas a ver que hacen Jhun y Touma? Están en casa de Shigure

-Ha… ok

Dijo medio molesta saliendo de la oficina salió corriendo…

Jhun y Touma cayeron jadeando con fuerza, las 2 clones de Shigure los miraban y la verdadera estaba un poco más atrás

-Aun… no… solo una…mas…

-Una más? –Jhun-

-Tienen… que resolver el acertijo y… llevar el código… ya tienen las 3… partes…

Touma y Jhun se miraron, habían tenido una pelea ellos y otros 5 equipos entre todos y habían conseguido las 3 piezas del mapa

-Pero… Faltan 4 días…

-Esos mapas son especiales… aunque son 3, los caminos que marca cada parte es diferente para asegurarse que… haya más de un documento para encontrar… pero aun así… deben apresurarse a conseguir el suyo… así que una práctica… mas…

-Shigure-san… -Touma-

-Qué pasa?

-Que le paso a la chica que recibió un kunai en el cuello?...

Shigure miro a Touma, la chica había recibido el golpe porque Touma lo había esquivado, Shigure no dijo nada, pero escucho atrás

-Mi ama la esta operando ahorita

Shigure sonrió, había sentido a Shiaska acercarse, volteo sonriendo

-Shias…ka…

Dijo empesando a buscar en sus bolsillos, hasta que saco unas galletas

-To…ma…

-Gracias

Shiaska empeso a comer mientras Jhun y Touma la miraban extrañados

-vaya a Shigure-san le gustan los animales –Jhun-

-Si… y como esta la chica? –Touma-

-No… se distraigan…

Los clones de Shigure atacaron a los chicos, que empezaron a enfrentarse a ellos, pero Shiaska les hablaba como quiera

-Pues no se, mi ama dijo que estaba grave pero como no puedo entrar en el hospital me fui

-Oye no te distraigas Touma!! –Jhun-

Touma volteo justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe de uno de los clones de Shigure

-Sigues… esquivando… así no vas a llegar… a nada… -Shigure-

-Pero como quiere que detenga una katana con mi espada?

-Tu chakra… es de viento… puedes hacerlo solo averigua como…

-Pero…

Jhun a su lado cayo jadeando, mientras el clon envainaba su espada y desaparecía

-Suficiente… por hoy… vámonos…

Los 2 la miraron y se levantaron agotados, caminando tras Shigure

-YO VOY TAN BIEN!!! –Shiaska-

-Claro, vamos n.n –Jhun-

-Chakra tipo viento…

-Naruto-san es tipo viento-Shiaska-

-He… en serio? –Touma-

-Si

-Como sabes?

-Mi ama nos hablaba mucho de el a mi y a mis hermanos antes

-En serio? Desde que se reencontraron?

-No, desde que éramos cachorros

Jhun y Touma se miraron y sonrieron, cuando Shiaska se detuvo y miro hacia un techo

-Oigan pro que no salen? Si no al menos que la chica no se ponga perfume apesta horrible

Jhun y Touma voltearon sorprendidos y Touma movió las manos rápidamente

-Kuchyose-no-jutsu!"!!

Moviendo sus manos hacia adelante 3 cuervos marionetas fueron invocados, 2 chicos y una chica saltaron del techo y Jhun reconoció al chico que había tratado de envenenarla al principio de la prueba, los cuervos volaron entre ellos mientras Jhun hacia varios sellos con la mano, los cuervos estallaron lanzando una lluvia de agujas en todas direcciones mientras los genin seguían en el aire, Jhun puso una mano en el suelo y una pared de roca apareció frente a ellos protegiéndolos mientras Shigure simplemente desvió todas las agujas que se le acercaron a ella y a Shiaska con un movimiento rápido de su espada, la chica cayo rebotando contra el pavimento gritando de dolor, otro de los chicos apenas pudo sujetarse a una ventana y cayo jadeando, mientras que el tercero, que era el que había atacado a Jhun se saco una sola aguja de su cuerpo y la tiro

-Bueno… ahora me da…

El chico pestañeo, empesaba a ver a Jhun y Touma borrosos, se llevo la mano a la cara cuando Jhun se le acerco y le sonrió

-Te la debía

De un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo dejo inconsciente, Shigure lo miro y sacando un kunai con un sello explosivo lo tiro al aire, el kunai estallo en el aire

-Va…monos…

-Si –Los 2-

Touma volteo un poco a ver a los chicos, la chica estaba en un pequeño charco de sangre, aunque las agujas no habían dañado mas que sus brazos y piernas, el otro chico estaba tan bien inconsciente al lado de la pared, Touma los miro y siguió caminando detrás de Shigure y Jhun

-No te preocupes no se va a morir –Shiaska-

-He…como sabes?

-Practica, he visto a mucha gente morirse y puedo saber si pasara, esa chica estaba lastimada pero no demasiado

-Es porque… Touma es tonto… redondeo las… puntas de las agujas y no… penetraron tanto…

Touma la miro un poco sorprendido de que Shigure se hubiera dado cuenta

-En una… misión real… no te lo pasare si te haces… chunin…

-Esta bien Shigure-san…

-Cual es… el mapa?

-Ha…

Jhun saco 2 trozos de su pergamino y Touma un tercero y los juntaron

-memorícenlo…

-Ya –Los 2-

Shigure movió las manos rápidamente y antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta, volteo lanzando una bola de fuego contra el maña que quedo hecho cenizas

-SHIGURE-SAN POR QUE HIZO ESOO!!! –Jhun-

-NO QUE NO PODIA INTERFERIR?

-Los maestros… no podemos ayudar… pero si hacerlo más… difícil…

Dijo caminando y los chicos la miraron como con ganas de matarla

-Y recuerdas donde es el camino? –Jhun-

-Si, pero tengo una mejor idea… Shiaska

-Digan

-Mira, hace como 3 días Yoko-san hizo un pequeño viaje, le tomo todo el día, podrías rastrear a donde fue?

-He… claro si me dan algo que huela a ella…

-Creo que esto puede servir

Le acerco la mano a Shiaska y esta olio su guante, Shiaska cerro los ojos, recordando en parte cual era el olor de Yoko y finalmente abrió los ojos

-Por aquí

Salió corriendo y los chicos tras ella, Shigure sonrió un poco siguiéndolas, mientras Touma y Jhun ya habían entrado al bosque, corrían por entre los arboles viendo a Shiaska corriendo por el suelo, con su pata así no podía seguir por entré los arboles pero aun así, era bastante silenciosa acostumbrada a cazar en su tierra natal

-Y cuál es la idea?

Dijo Touma mirándola, Jhun sonrió

-Shigure-san nos dijo que el mapa de 3 partes tenía muchos destinos según los armaras… pero eso no tiene sentido, tan poco tiene sentido que nos faciliten cosas como hacer lo que queramos en esta semana, ni tan poco tanto tiempo… la fecha de entrada al examen era una trampa y ahorita que juntamos los mapas vi otra

-Cual?

-Que aunque los gires y los revuelvas, el camino queda echo… todos los mapas encajan… todos son idénticos y no te llevan a ninguna parte… pero si de verdad hay códigos escondidos y no existen mapas…

Touma abrió los ojos, entendiendo lo que Jhun quería decir

-ENTONCES NUESTRO TRABAO ES RASTREAR A LA PERSONA QUE HAYA LLEVADO LOS CODIGOS A LOS ESCONDITES!!!

Jhun asintió riendo mirando hacia abajo, Shiaska corría rápidamente pero Jhun sabía que no se le escapaba el menor detalle, ya habían visto a los lobos de Sakura en acción antes

Naruto entro al hospital donde vio que llevaban a una chica en camilla, aunque la situación parecía estarse controlando, Sakura salió y sonrió al verlo, acercándose, antes de que Naruto dijera nada solo se le colgó al cuello y lo beso, Naruto la abraso pegándola a su cuerpo, hasta que se separaron momento después, Sakura vio las sonrisas de algunas enfermeras y escucho cuchicheos y se puso roja, solo se había dejado llevar

-Hoy estas contenta

Le dijo Naruto mirándola y Sakura asintió, mirando el reloj ya era hora de que saliera y se dirigieron a la consulta de Sakura para tomar sus cosas

-Si… pasaron 2 cosas buenas

-En serio? Cuáles?

-Pues, hubo una chica muy mal herida

-Ha tú la atendiste? La del kunai?

Sakura asintió

-Oí de eso, ya se daba por muerta…

-Pues no, se recuperara totalmente

Dijo Sakura sacándose su bata, solo traía una camisa de tirantes y una falda

-En serio?!!

-Si!!

Dijo Sakura sonriendo, aunque aun muy cansada, había incluso tenido que usar su energía espiritual para curarla por que se había quedado sin chakra

-Muy bien entonces vamos a celebrar hoy!!

-Claro…

-Oye y la segunda?

-Pues, ni Jhun ni Touma entraron al hospital…

-Jajaja no, Shigure se las arreglo para hacerme llegar un mensaje

-En serio? Y?

-Ya descubrieron la trampa de los mapas… son el sexto equipo que lo logra

-Ha… otros 5

-Jajaja no van a llegar solos Sakura-chan… creo que un tercio al menos va a seguir adelante

-Tantos?

-Si, como este país es casi totalmente bosque, el rastreo es una de las habilidades principales de los genin, ya verás n.n

-Si tu lo dices…

Dijo y para su sorpresa Naruto la abraso desde atrás, Sakura sonrió un poco recargándose en el, volteo y se besaron un poco

-Mmm y a donde me llevaras?

Dijo sonriéndole y Naruto desvió un poco la mirada

-Jajaja no sabes verdad?

-Pues…

Sakura le sonrió apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto

-A donde quieras…

-VAMOS A COMER RAMEN!!!

Solo se oyó un coscorrón, Sakura se sobo un poco el puño mientras Naruto reía sobándose la cabeza, Sakura suspiro

-No tienes remedio…

-Eso crees?

-Claro, luego de tanto golpe que llevo dándote durante años aun crees que tienes?

Le dijo ayudándolo a levantarse, Naruto la jalo y Sakura dio un pequeño grito, cayendo sobre el

-no se… tu eres la doctora no?

-Jajaja lo se…

Naruto empeso a besarla suavemente, Sakura correspondió pegándose a el mientras Naruto acariciaba su espalda en eso…

-Sakura-san me dijeron que le…

Yakumo se puso toda roja viéndolos, Sakura ya tenia su camisa a la mitad de su espalda mientras Naruto acariciaba uno de sus pechos sobre su sostén, los 2 se separaron rápido

-ha Yakumo… que…

Yakumo hizo pedazos el papel y cerró la puerta, Naruto y Sakura la miraron sin saber que decir y salieron tras ella, Yakumo ya iba fuera del hospital

-OYE YAKUMO ESPERA!! –Sakura-

-Si no te enfades!!

Pasaban cerca de una fuente, Yakumo movió las manso rápidamente y de la fuente y de esta salió un dragón de agua que se les echo encima, Naruto y Sakura quedaron empapados en un instante

-ASÍ SE ENFRIAN!!!JAJAJA

Yakumo reía, mas por ver a Sakura en ese estado que por la broma, Sakura sonrió

-A SI!!!

Movió las manos rápido y de la tierra salió un dragón echo de lodo

-ESPERE!!!

El dragón se envolvió alrededor de Yakumo y desapareció dejándola toda enlodada, Yakumo la miro cuando Sakura hizo otro movimiento de manos y expulso un dragón de fuego, giro alrededor de Yakumo endureciendo el lodo mientras Yakumo la miraba furiosa

-Jeje te gane pero conseguiste fácil

Dijo Sakura riendo mientras Naruto las miraba nervioso, esas 2 juntas le daban miedo, Yakumo se movió desprendiéndose del lodo enojada cuando Naruto se puso entre las 2

-Ustedes 2 ya quietas!!!

Sakura y Yakumo lo miraron y Naruto tuvo ganas de echar a correr, tenía que hacer algo para que ese par se llevara mejor y…

-YA SE!!! Hoy hay una fiesta en la aldea vecina, esta a una hora de aquí, porque no vamos?

-CLARO MAESTRO!!!

-Ha… pues de acuerdo…

-Bueno entonces iré a cambiarme y voy a su casa en 4 horas si?? –Yakumo-

Dijo saliendo a su departamento emocionada, siempre se divertía saliendo con Naruto

-POR QUE EN 4 HORAS YAKUMO?

-NECESITO TIEMPO PARA ARREGLARME!! HABRA CHICOS!!!

-QUE DIJISTE??!!! –Naruto-

Yakumo solo volteo saludando, Sakura rio un poco al ver la expresión que había puesto Naruto y se acerco, estaba empapada y sabía muy bien como se pegaba su camisa a su cuerpo

-Y… por que no me habías dicho eso?

Dijo sonriéndole

-Sorpresa?

Naruto le sonrió nervioso, había planeado llevar a Sakura a la fiesta pero ocultarlo un rato mas, Sakura sonrió acercándose y lo beso

-Bueno… vámonos a casa… tengo que quitarme la ropa o me resfrió… además tengo 4 horas para volverme a vestir

Le susurro a Naruto al oído poniéndose rojo, le sonrió saliendo a correr a la casa, Naruto pestañeo un poco y se dio cuenta de que Sakura ya le llevaba mucha ventaja…

-ESPERAME SAKURA-CHAN!!!!

Y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo XD

Pues de repente note que Jhun y Touma ya están saliendo mucho en el fic, más que nada por la parte en la que esta así que veré si pongo mas NaruSaku en estos capítulos, pero no sé cómo me vaya quedando x.x

Como Yakumo y Sakura son Jounin, pensé que sería interesante poner técnicas de distintos elementos, se supone que deben dominar al menos 2 tipos para ser jounin y entre los de la niebla, las 7 espadas son los mejores así que debía de ser su nivel superior al de un jounin x.x

En el proximo capitulo habrá pelea y creo que lemon pero eso no puedo asegurarlo haber si me sale XD

Si les gusto dejen reviews!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Touma y Jhun siguieron a Shiaska, mientras Shigure corría tras ellos, Shiaska camino sobre un lago y los otros 2 lo siguieron

-El rastro se acaba aquí

Dijo Shiaska sentándose sobre el agua

-Aquí? Y como lo seguiste?

-Si usas chakra para caminar sobre la superficie del agua tu olor se queda sobre la superficie, no sabían?

Dijo mirando el fondo de la laguna, Jhun y Touma se acercaron y vieron una caverna perfilada entre las rojas

-ósea que… -Jhun-

-Tendremos que entrar?

-Si… quítense… la ropa para no… mojarla…

Los chicos voltearon y Touma se puso rojo, Shigure había dejado en la orilla su saco y una malla de acero que traía debajo de este, solo tenía un apretado sostén negro y una panti, camino hacia los chicos llevando su espada en la mano, Touma se puso muy rojo y Jhun entendía, el cuerpo de Shigure era tan hermoso y perfecto como el de Sakura

-Bueno… está bien… pero que Touma no me mire…

Touma se puso aun mas rojo pero Shigure miro a Jhun

-Y nadara con los ojos cerrados?

-ha…

Jhun se puso toda colorada mientras Touma sacaba tan bien su ropa quedando con un bóxer y cogía su espada de madera l con la mano, finalmente Jhun empeso a desvestirse tan bien, traía un sostén rojo y una panti, se puso totalmente roja al sentir que Jhun la miraba, mientras Shigure asintió

-Te… vez como yo cuando… tenia tu edad…

Dijo mirando a Jhun y esta se puso roja, entonces al crecer seria como Shigure? Sacudió un poco la cabeza y entro en el agua, Touma y Shigure la siguieron mientras Shiaska caminaba hacia la orilla, no le gustaba nadar, en el agua, Shigure, Jhun y Touma entraron en una cueva y luego subieron, llegaron a una pequeña isla dentro de una caverna, sabía que hay era el lugar ya que había antorchas encendidas, Jhun y Touma salieron y Jhun trato de ocultar su sonrojo notando como Touma la miraba, mientras caminaba a tomar una pequeña caja de acero, la abrió y vio que era el pergamino que le habían escrito, cerro de nuevo la caja y luego de asegurarse que no entraría el agua caminaron de regreso, Shigure asintió y se sumergió y los 3 salían del lado unos momentos después, totalmente empapados, Shigure camino hacia su ropa y movió las manos haciendo aparecer ropa seca y toallas

-Ten…gan…

-De donde la saco? Debe saber donde esta para invocarla no?

-Es la que usaban… en el entrenamiento en mi casa…

-Ya sabia que el pergamino estaba aquí?

Shigure asintió y los chicos empezaron a secarse, sabían que el instructor no los podía ayudar en los exámenes y ya algo parecido les había pasado en su anterior examen chunin en Konoha

-Vamos… a casa… guarda bien eso… Jhun… -Shigure-

-Si! –Jhun-…

Yakumo caminaba hacia la casa de Naruto sonrió, traía un vestido negro y largo con un escote en v que pasaba entre sus pechos, abrió la puerta de la casa de Naruto y este la miro

-Con eso vas a ir???!!!

-Que tiene maestro?

-Que… que…

Yakumo sonrió, el vestido no era muy escotado ni revelador, pero si entallado y delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo por lo que los escotes no eran necesarios

-Me veo bien verdad?

-Demasiado bien…

-Claro que sí!! Si hay chicos hay tengo que aprovechar

Dijo mas para molestar a Naruto que otra cosa, cuando escucho una voz detrás

-Vamos Naruto déjala, así hasta pareciera que es tu novia

-Verdad saku… si usted está peor!!

Sakura bajaba de las escaleras y Naruto se puso rojo al verla, traía un vestido rojo muy entallado y con un tajo en la falda que llegaba hasta el muslo, el vestido era de tirantes y se notaba sus pechos apretados entre si por el escote, tan bien traía una gargantilla con un brillante, regalo de Naruto y guantes rojos hasta los codos, además de que su cabello estaba peinado en un moño hacia atrás

-Y… que tal me veo…

-Peor que yo –Yakumo-

-preciosa *¬*

Yakumo casi se cae, volteo y vio a Naruto que se comía con los ojos a Sakura y cruzo los brazos enfadada mientras Sakura reía un poco

-Bueno entonces… -Yakumo-

-El carruaje está afuera –Naruto-

-Carruaje? Tienes uno? –Sakura-

-Claro, tan bien tiene caballos, no lo sabía? El Mizukague no puede llegar a una fiesta a pie –Yakumo-

-Supongo

Dijo Sakura mientras Naruto se acerco y los 3 salían de la casa, había un carruaje en la puerta y Sakura sonrió entrando, aunque para ella era algo nuevo ir en algo así, el carruaje se puso en movimiento lentamente

-Y a donde vamos? –Sakura-

-es un hotel nuevo que están construyendo, me invitaron a la inauguración

-Y no pensabas ir?

-Pues a mi maestro le llegan esas invitaciones todo el tiempo, no es verdad?

-Jeje algo… pero jamás voy…

-Y por qué?

-Pues…

-por que nunca haya con quien –Yakumo-

-Yakumo ya cállate!!

-Mejor voy yo así me divierto

Naruto se puso rojo mentira Sakura apenas se aguantaba la risa, Yakumo la miro y Sakura adivino que lo hacía para desquitarse de Naruto por haberse regañado, finalmente el carruaje se detuvo frente a un gran edificio y bajaron

-LORD MIZUKAGUE!!!

Sakura vio como un hombre bajito y regordete se acercaba inclinándose, visiblemente nervioso, Sakura sonrió al ver su reacción, sabia que en el país de la niebla el único que gobernaba era el Mizukague

-Ha… hola…

-Es un honor que haya venido señor… y señoritas… pasen pasen…

Dijo caminando guiándolos adentro, varias personas cuchicheaban, Sakura adivinaba que serian nobles o gente de sociedad del país, cuando vio que una persona se acercaba sonriendo

-Señorita Sakura

Sakura sonrió, era Tomoe, traía un elegante kimono dorado muy entallado

-ha Tomoe, tan bien te invitaron?

-Si, siempre lo hacen peor hoy mi señor quiso venir

Dijo sonriendo, Saito de acerco sonriéndoles un poco y Sakura tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse al ver la cara que tenia apretado en un traje negro, vio que Yakumo se alejaba sin decir nada y de rejo vio a un chico muy atractivo que la miraba, rápidamente Sakura se puso entre Naruto y esa visión para que no la molestara

-ha… que hacen aquí?

Dijo Naruto al ver a Tomoe y Saito, Tomoe sonrió

-Solo nos invitaron, lord Mizukague –Tomoe-

-No tienes que decirme así, lo sabes

-Se ha empeñado en eso, está nerviosa porque hay mucha gente que conoce a su familia por aqui –Saito-

-Señor! Es que tengo que ser educada

Sakura rio al ver la expresión de Tomoe, mientras empezaban a platicar, la fiesta apenas empezaba, Tomoe miraba a Yakumo y los demás bailar y Saito se le acerco

-Si tanto quieres bailar vamos

-ha… no que no le gustaba?

-Solo vamos Tomoe

Dijo llevándola a la pista, Sakura rio

-desearía que no se hubieran ido… -Naruto-

-Por qué? –Sakura-

-Lord Mizukague!! Que gusto verlo pro aquí!!

Un hombre se acerco y Sakura vio que la gente empesaba a cuchichear entre si acercándose, 30 minutos después, Sakura gruñía un poco, una tras otra, la gente se había acercado a "saludar" a Naruto, mas como si fuera una curiosidad de feria que una persona, mientras Naruto se notaba que no hallaba como salir de eso, Sakura lo miro nerviosa, en ese momento hablaba con una pareja ya mayor

-Y al final lord Mizukague sentara cabeza? –Señora-

-ha… pues… -Naruto-

-Debió reconsiderar la oferta de nuestra hija

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño, sabiendo lo que la parejita había tratado de hacer, casi lo mismo que le había pasado a Tomoe, solo usarla para conseguir un yerno poderoso, se acerco a Naruto

-Que oferta mi amor?

Dijo mirándolos mientras se abrasaba

-ha… nada…

Dijo abrasándola de la cintura, la señora miro a Sakura con odio aunque no dijo nada, mientras Sakura sentía como el hombre no apartaba la vista de su escote, de haber estado en Konoha simplemente lo hubiera hecho atravesar la pared de un golpe

-Bueno pues si lord Mizukague ya tiene prometida…

-Si ya la tengo

La señora gruño y ambos se despidieron, alejándose al fin, Sakura vio que alguien más se acercaba y se puso frente a Naruto

-Acá adentro hace calor… salimos?

-Claro Sakura-chan

Dijo sonriendo y ambos caminaron fuera del salón, mientras el hombre que se iba a acercar se alejaba, Sakura sonrió sabiendo que por miedo de molestarlos o interrumpir algo, no se acercarían

-ha… aquí está mucho mejor…

Dijo Sakura mientras empezaban a caminar por el gran jardín, aunque casi nadie estaba en el, se alejaron un poco de la fiesta

-Así que por eso no me ibas a traer?

-pues… te hubiera dicho bien como eran, pero si, por eso no quería venir, Sakura-chan, siempre pasa lo mismo

-Y siempre dices que la chica que te acompaña es tu prometida?

Dijo Sakura muy roja, no s ele había olvidado eso

-Jajaja te molesto?

-Pues… no…

Dijo Sakura, aunque en realidad le había dado un vuelco en el corazón cuando Naruto lo había dicho, pero hacia muy poco tiempo que se habían reencontrado y recordaba bien que Naruto se había tomado mucho tiempo para pedirle a Hinnata que se casara con él, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar… pero no podía esperar más para otra cosa, rogo que Naruto la perdonara

-Bien, Sakura-chan

Dijo Naruto abrasándola, Sakura suspiro un poco

-Naruto… yo… quiero decirte algo… yo… tengo algo para ti…

-Ha, para mí?

-Lo… he tenido muchos años… y desde que te volví a ver… se que… debía dártelo pero…

Sakura suspiro, sacando un sobre de su bolso, se lo dio a Naruto

-No sabía cómo dártelo… se que debí hacerlo mucho antes…

-Qué pasa?

-Ha… yo halle… bueno estuve cuando… Hinnata murió…

-Lo sé…

-Entonces… se que… se que ella querría que tuvieras eso…

Naruto abrió el sobre y un anillo cayó en su mano, abrió mucho los ojos, mirándolo, sin poder creérselo, pero era el mismo… recordaba cuando se lo regalaba a Hinnata como si hubiera sido el día anterior, el anillo con el que le había pedido que se casara con el…

-Lo siento… no debí guardarlo tanto… yo… no sabía cómo dártelo… quizás hasta tenía miedo que te recordara a ella… no se… pero…

Naruto solo la abraso besándola en los labios, con pasión, Sakura abrió los ojos, cuando Naruto se alejo un poco

-Sakura…

-No… estas enojado?...

-Gracias…

Sakura derramo un par de lagrimas, realmente se había aterrado de que Naruto se enojara con ella, sin mas lo beso tan bien mientras Naruto acariciaba la espalda de esta, finalmente se separaron un poco, jadeando

-Ha… Naruto… aquí nos pueden ver…

Dijo Sakura, un poco despeinada y jadeando, Naruto tan bien, sonrió enseñándole una llave

-tenemos una suite para nosotros princesa…

-Por… que me dices así?...

-Por que te dicen así desde que saben que eres mi prometida…

-Pero… no somos…

Naruto acaricio el rostro de Sakura y ella sonrió

-Y… de donde la sacaste?

-Me la dio el gerente… de echo dijo: "Si quiere estar tan solo con tan bella señorita puede utilizarla"

Sakura rio un poco, mientras se acercaron al salón, antes de entrar de un salto por una ventana, llegaron a un pasillo, Naruto miro el numero de la llave mientras caminaban siguiéndolos, hasta que llegaron y abrieron la puerta, Sakura sonrió cuando Naruto empeso a besarla en el cuello y en el escote de su vestido, poniéndola contra la puerta, Sakura empeso a gemir, disfrutando de cada beso y cada roce, solo dejándolo hacer mientras se quitaba la gargantilla queriendo sentir los labios de Naruto en sobre su cuello, Naruto sonrió dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en la piel de esta mientras la besaba, subiendo a sus labios, mientras Sakura abría de una vez su saco y su camisa dejándolos caer, Sakura sonrió, mientras ambos se separaban un poco tomando aire, Sakura quito el moño de su pelo mientras Naruto abría su vestido dejándolo caer, dejando a Sakura solo con su panti y sus guantes, Sakura le sonrió, mientras Naruto la miraba

-Que… pasa…

-Solo te veo

Sakura se puso roja al escucharlo, cuando Naruto empeso a frotar su vagina sobre su panti, Sakura empeso a gemir fuertemente, sabiendo que eso a Naruto le encantaba mientras acariciaba sus pechos, Naruto empeso a bajar su pantalón y Sakura sonriendo tomo sus manos alejándolas y poniéndose de rodillas ella misma lo desabrocho bajándolo, sonriendo al ver la erección de Naruto

-Ha… Sakura…

Sakura sonrió y metió el miembro de Naruto en la boca, empesando a chuparlo, Naruto lanzo un gemido y Sakura sonrió al verlo mientras empesaba a chuparlo rápidamente

-Sa…Sakura-chan…

Naruto acariciaba su cabello mientras Sakura chupaba rápidamente, saco el miembro de Naruto de su boca

-Dime

Dijo mientras le daba una lamida al miembro de Naruto este lanzo un gemido

-Ok… si no es nada…

Dijo y empleos a chupar el miembro de Naruto mas rápido, este lanzo un gemido aun mas fuerte mentiras Sakura aceleraba, Naruto gemía mas y mas fuerte mientras su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor, haciendo que aun le pareciera más atractivo a Sakura, que chupaba mas y mas rápidamente, hasta que sintió como Naruto terminaba dentro de su boca, abrió los ojos sonriendo y se alejo tomándolo todo de una vez, sonriéndole

-eso es que te gusto…

Dijo sonriendo dulcemente cuando Naruto la empujo al suelo poniéndose sobre ella, Sakura lanzo un grito de sorpresa

-Mucho Sakura-chan

Dijo y Sakura levanto al cadera y sintió como Naruto entraba de una vez en ella

-Naruto!!

Arqueo la espalda al sentir que Naruto empesaba a moveré, mientras empezaban ambos a mover las caderas rápidamente, Sakura abraso a Naruto con sus piernas mientras arañaba la espalda de este, Naruto sujetaba las manos de Sakura al suelo empesando a penetrarla fuertemente mientras ambos solo lanzaban gemidos

-Naruto Naruto…

-Sakura-CHAN ASII ME TENIASS

-SI ASÍ TE TENGO ENTONCES VOY A HACERLO MAS SEGUIDO!!

Dijo Sakura lanzando un gemido más fuerte, cuando Naruto mordió uno de sus pezones con suavidad, Sakura acaricio la nuca de este, que empesaba a besar sus pechos rápidamente, Sakura lanzaba gemidos mas y mas fuerte, cuando sus ojos se pusieron en blanco unos segundos sintiendo como llegaba a un fuerte orgasmo, lanzo un gemido ahogado mientras apretaba con fuerza el cabello de Naruto, jadeo fuertemente, sobre el suelo del cuarto

-Na..Naruto…

-Jajaja… creo que tan bien te gusto Sakura-chan…

-Que, ya terminamos?

Naruto la miro un poco mientras salía de ella, Sakura sonrió y se puso en 4, mirando a Naruto

-Yo… aun no estoy cansada

Dijo jadeando fuertemente Naruto se levanto y entro de una vez en la vagina de Sakura, esta lanzo un gemido mas fuerte que los anteriores mientras Naruto sujetaba sus hombros y empesaba a embestirla con gran fuerza

-AAAAAAAAA NARUTOO SIGUE DANDO ASIII SIGUE AAAAAAAA

-SAKURAAA-CHANN ESTOY ASÍ GRACIAS A TI… AAAAAAAAA

-Y ESO ME ENCANTA NARUTOO

Naruto cada vez la embestía más fuerte, disfrutando de oír gemir a Sakura, mientras el se movía lo más rápido que podía, viendo los pechos de Sakura moverse rápidamente en el aire por la fuerza de sus embestidas ambos gemían con fuerza, sin saber cuánto tiempo habían estado así.

-SAKURAA-CHANN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-NARUTOO-KUNN 

Sakura lanzo un grito mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco llegando a un fuerte orgasmo, Naruto no pudo resistir mas, corriéndose dentro de Sakura, dando tan bien un fuerte grito, Sakura quedo jadeando en el suelo, mientras Naruto salía de ella y la cargaba, Sakura lo miro y le dio una lamida en los labios mientras Naruto la subía a la cama poniéndose sobre ella, siguieron besándose, ya agotados

-Ha… y… y yo pensaba… que te enfadarías…

Dijo Sakura jadeando con fuerza, Naruto sonrió mirando el anillo mientras su respiración empesaba a normalizarse un poco, Sakura le sonrió y para su sorpresa Naruto se lo puso

-Na… Naruto que haces…?...

-Te lo estoy dando…

-Pero… pero… es la sortija de Hinnata!!

-Esta sortija, la compre para la mujer que más amo en el mundo… ahora eres tú… Sakura-chan… si no te ofende recibir una sortija que fue de alguien…

Sakura lo miro boquiabierta, sabía que esa sortija probablemente sería el tesoro más grande de Naruto, lo miro unos momentos sin saber que decir…

-Además… mi prometida tiene que tener una sortija, no?

Dijo sonriendo, Sakura lo miro llorando en silencio

-Pasa algo?

-Eres… un idiota… lo sabes?

Dijo empesando a llorar, sin mas lo beso en los labios, Naruto abrió los ojos mientras Sakura se ponía sobre el sin dejar de besarlo con pasión…

Tomoe miraba la llavecita que le había dado Saito

-y entonces…?

-Pues, parece que el plan para la fiesta era en parte tan bien era invitar a la gente a quedarse aquí… ese tipo si que tiene cabeza para los negocios

Yakumo se acerco

-Jajaja tan bien a ustedes?

-Que a todos les invito una habitación?

-Si… solo iba a decirles hasta mañana…

Dijo Yakumo sonriendo, lanzando una provocadora mirada al chico que la había sacado a bailar, Tomoe se puso roja mientras Saito lanzaba una carcajada

-y… no se lo digan a mi maestro si?

-No hay problema ya están usando la suya el y Sakura… desde hace como 4 horas…

Yakumo se puso roja, sin decir nada volteo y camino hacia el chico y ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras, Tomoe rio suavemente mientras Saito soltaba a carcajadas

-Si… mejor que lord Mizukague no se entere

Dijo Tomoe sonriendo aun

-Gracias… por la noche mi señor…

Dijo Tomoe sonriéndole mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-Ha… que pasa?

-Pues… que sería mala educación no aprovechar… que nos hayan dejado una habitación…

Dijo muy sonrojada, pero sonriendo…

Y el nuevo capitulo XD

Como prometí, ahora si hubo Naru-Saku y lemon, espero que me haya quedando bien, en el proximo ya será la segunda prueba de los exámenes chunin, aunque no se si exagere con lo que planee pero sigue siendo mucho mas difícil que los que salieron en la serie

Si les gusto dejen reviews!!


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura llego a la casa de Shigure junto con Naruto, un poco preocupada, sabía que la noticia de que tenían su pergamino se había extendido por lo que se habían quedado a entrenar en casa de Shigure lo que quedaba del examen, entro viendo que había kunais y agujas clavados por todo el lugar, toco la puerta y esta se abrió, ambos entraron esquivando fácilmente los cables de seguridad

-Sakura-sensei!! –Jhun-  
-Ama!!

Shiaska se paro para saludar a Sakura, esta sonrió tomando sus patas mientras Shiaska lamia su rostro, sonrió mirándola, no había reglas que dijeran que un lobo podía ayudarlos así que Sakura la había dejado para que los protegiera

-Hola chicos… la primera prueba acabo, vámonos a la segunda… cámbiense y vamos  
-Ha… y Shigure-san?  
-Salió a una misión, yo me encargare de llevarlos–Sakura-

Los chicos se levantaron, estirándose un poco, Sakura y Naruto esperaron mientras ambos se daban un baño y se cambiaban y finalmente salieron, ya algo más despiertos, Touma traía la misma ropa de siempre, pero Sakura sonrió un poco al ver que Jhun traía un traje parecido al de Shigure, solo que de color azul, el traje, al igual que el de Shigure se abría un poco en el pecho y llegando hasta poco mas de la mitad del muslo, resaltando la figura de Jhun pero tan bien mostrando una malla de acero debajo de este, Naruto le había contado a Sakura que en la tradición de la familia Kousaka incluso llevar ese traje era algo importante, aunque solo fuera por costumbre, los chicos, siguieron a Naruto y Sakura, estaban tranquilos ya que les habían contado que habían puesto un límite al tiempo de duración del examen para evitar combates o que alguien atacara a los estudiantes cuando fueran al segundo examen y el lapso se había cumplido esa mañana

-Entonces… ya vamos?  
-Sí, síganos

Dijo Sakura sonriendo, los chicos se sonrojaron mucho al ver el anillo en su dedo, Shigure les había contado rumores de que se iban a casar, pero prefirieron no decir nada, mientras los seguían llegando al edificio del Mizukague, entraron y vieron que hay estaban otros 5 equipos, Touma y Jhun tragaron saliva, habían empezado esa prueba 45 equipos, en total 134 personas, incluyéndolos y solo quedaban 14, todos tenían heridas o vendajes y Jhun vio a los chicos que los habían enfrentado antes, la chica traía todo su brazo vendado y Jhun sabía que estaba lleno de agujeros causados por sus agujas, los 3 los miraron con rencor, Jhun y Touma no les hicieron caso, tan bien habían tenido problemas en esos días del examen y muchas veces el olfato de Shiaska los había salvado, llegaron y Yoko les sonrió

-Bueno ustedes 5 pasaron la segunda prueba del examen, la siguiente prueba es una prueba de ingenio, los ninja muchas veces deben obtener información de un código, no para descifrarlo si no para saber obtener datos sobre el, tienen 5 horas para hacerlo, el examen es definitivo, o descubren quien es la persona que escribió ese código o reprueban, no podrán en ese tiempo tener ningún contacto con el exterior de ninguna forma y habrá cámaras vigilándolos, ahora acompañen a su maestro y el los llevara al la sala donde podrán trabajar

Jhun y Touma siguieron a Sakura, caminando por un largo pasillo

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, lo han hecho muy bien hasta ahora chicos  
-Ha… gracias Sakura-sensei

Dijeron ambos sonriendo, era raro que Sakura los felicitara por algo aun durante sus entrenamientos normales, aunque era más amable y abierta, normalmente era más estricta que Shigure, Sakura abrió una puerta y los chicos vieron una enorme biblioteca frente a ellos, aunque el cuarto no era tan grande, las paredes parecían estar echas completamente de libros, en el centro había una mesa

-Bueno aquí los dejo chicos –Sakura-

Jhun entro a la habitación, mientras empesaba a abrir el pergamino, pero Touma quedo atrás

-Ha… Sakura-sensei…  
-Qué pasa?  
-Es verdad que usted… se casa…?

Sakura lo miro y sonriendo asintió un poco

-Suerte en el examen

Se levanto cerrando la puerta, Touma suspiro un poco mientras Jhun sonreía, sabía que Touma consideraba a Sakura como parte de su familia y pensaba en lo duro que era para el saber que se casaría, le sonrió tomándolo de la mano

-Vamos a trabajar…  
-ha..

Touma volteo y su nariz roso la de Jhun, así de cerca estaban sus rostros, ambos se apartaron totalmente rojos

-Este… empezamos…?  
-Mmm… creo… haber que dice el pergamino… -Jhun-

Jhun volteo tratando de disimular su sonrojo y desenvolvió el pergamino

-RAYOS!!!

El pergamino decía:

esreuel seecJde  
sgtssmf unteief niedrke  
kt,samn atrateS Saodrrn  
erntnael nuaect rrilSa  
Atvaar .nxcrc ieaabs  
Ccdrmi eeutul frantu  
dt,iac oseibo kediiY

Ten-ten escribía un informe, sin poner mucha atención a lo que decía, las últimas 2 semanas había estado rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en cómo decirle a Neji que estaba embarazada, pero aun no hallaba la forma, miro el reloj, ya había 3 horas que había empezado la tercera prueba y solo ella y Neji estaban en el edificio, tratando de poner un poco de orden con el papeleo, Ten-ten finalmente dejo de escribir y puso una última hojita, suspirando aliviada, cuando Neji entro con una caja

-OTRA MAS!!!  
-Y tu decías que mi trabajo era fácil

Neji puso la caja sobre el escritorio de Ten-ten y esta la miro resignada, vio que Neji la miraba un poco

-qué pasa?  
-Es raro, porque quisiste trabajo de oficina de repente?  
-Ha…

Ten-ten se puso roja, solo lo había solicitado usando de excusa que necesitaban ayuda ya que estaban en plenos examines chunin y Sakura se había encargado de convencer a Naruto, solo ellas 2 sabían de su embarazo, Neji la miro

-Te sientes bien?  
-Ha... Por qué?  
-Suspiraste y te quedaste pensativa, si estas tan aburrida mejor dile a Naruto que te reasigne  
-Ha… no… no es eso… es que… veras…

Ten-ten miro a Neji poniéndose roja, ese le parecía un buen momento para decírselo, al menos estaban solos

-Es… es… espero que podamos salir temprano hoy, no crees? Jejeje  
-Si quieres salir yo terminare esto por ti  
-Ha…

Ten-ten suspiro

-No, tranquilo

Dijo sentándose y volviendo a escribir, Neji suspiro sin saber que hacer, pero hacía tiempo que se había hecho a la idea de que jamás podría comprender por completo a su mujer y salió de la oficina

-PUES COMO RAYOS HES??!!! –Jhun-

Jhun tiro un papel a la pared, enfadada, mientras Touma se rascaba la cabeza tratando de hallarle algún sentido, se le hacía vagamente familiar

-Ha… es demasiado difícil… no es nuestro idioma ni siquiera… -Touma-  
-Deberíamos poder entenderlo… es latín a fin de cuentas Sakura-sensei nos enseño!!!  
-Eso crees… pero llevamos ya 3 horas y solo eso hemos descubierto…  
-Si… es que las letras están desor… ESO ES!!!  
-Ha… que?  
-Si agarras una hoja de papel y en vez de escribir algo hacia los lados, lo escribes hacia abajo… ESCRIBE ALGO TOUMA!!

Touma bostezo un poco, somnoliento, en los últimos días ni siquiera habían podido dormir bien ya que, para proteger a cualquier otro estudiante, Shigure había desactivado las trampas de su casa en caso de que la asaltaran y se había quedado en las entradas de la prisión vigilando, por lo que Jhun y Touma habían tenido que turnarse para vigilar en la noche… eso los había salvado un par de veces pero aun así, la ultima guardia le había tocado a Touma y no había podido descansar después, miro un momento a Jhun, sonrojado, aun algo perdido en sus pensamientos escribió:

m s m o  
e t u j  
g a c h  
u s h un

-Haber… si queda como el código!!! Ya algo llegamos si no supiera que escribiste hacia abajo no podría leerlo, pero ahora que lo se solo lo leo hacia abajo y…

Jhun se puso muy roja, sintiendo como su corazón daba un fuerte salto al leerlo, Touma se puso totalmente rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y desvió la mirada

-ha… este… a…

Jhun se puso nerviosa, sin saber que decir, muchos chicos se le habían declarado en la aldea, las mujeres del clan Yamanaka eran consideradas las más hermosas de Konoha y la única diferencia que tenía con sus tías era su cabello negro, aun así era la primera vez que sentía algo así por saber que le gustaba a un chico, suspiro un poco, les quedaban 2 horas, pero aun no estaban mucho más cerca que antes

-hablamos de eso luego…

Dijo Jhun desviando la mirada totalmente sonrojada, Touma la miro poniéndose rojo, se había imaginado que se le reiría en la cara

-bu… bueno…  
-El código… se puede leer así?...

Touma tomo el pergamino y trato de leerlo hacia abajo pero no pudo hacerlo, negó con la cabeza

-No…  
-hay que seguir pensando, estamos cerca… -Jhun-  
-Si…

En una habitación a oscuras, se veían varias pantallas de televisión, había varios jounin mirándolas, Yoko, Yakumo, Saito, Tomoe, Naruto y Sakura estaban hay

-vaya que tiernos salieron…

Dijo una jounin de cabello plateado mirando a Touma y Jhun, Sakura se prometió así misma no decirles no recordarles que los estaban vigilando, en las otras pantallas se veían los otros 5 equipos pero ninguno estaba cerca de resolver el misterio, uno de ellos, el que había atacado a Jhun y Touma, incluso había quemado el pergamino por error y ya no tenían esperanzas de aprobar, Naruto rio un poco

-Bueno pues… pasaría tarde o temprano Sakura-chan –Naruto  
-Supongo… bueno que yo sepa hace mucho que siente eso…  
-Y por que no se lo había dicho? –Yakumo-  
-Por que no es como Naruto, que solo me veías y me gritabas que me amabas o me invitabas a salir

Los 3 rieron, mientras Shiaska acariciaba su cabeza contra la pierna de Naruto mirando las pantallas tan bien, una puerta se abrió y entraron Ten-ten y Neji

-ha… ya terminaron? –Naruto-  
-Si, por fin, vinimos haber como van los exámenes –Ten-ten-  
-Pues… se perdieron una gran parte –Maestro de otro equipo-  
-En serio? Vaya… hola Shiaska

Ten-ten se inclino a acariciarla, mientras Tomoe retrocedía un poco y se ponía detrás de Saito, Shiaska aun le daba algo de miedo

-Hola señora Hyuga… AAAuch!!! Me jalo la oreja!!  
-En serio? No me di cuenta

Dijo Ten-ten molesta, no le gustaba que le dijeran señora, Shiaska la miro y cerró los ojos, extrañada, inhalando suavemente, abrió los ojos y sin más le dio una lamida en la cara a Ten-ten

-Ha… oye por que haces eso?  
-Por que si n.n  
-Ha… Sakura le volviste a dar sake?  
-Claro que no!!! El sake… esa vez se me cayo…  
-Si… se le cayó a mi ama de la mano la otra noche cuando…

Sakura le piso la cola, totalmente roja, había pasado una muy buena noche con Naruto y habían pensado en tomar algo, pero Naruto la había jalado a la habitación y Sakura había tirado la botella, aunque no se quebró quedo abierta, pero ya Sakura no se preocupo por ella hasta que al otro día había hallado la botella vacía y a Shiaska MUY ebria… y era ebria peligrosa…

-Oiga señorita parece que esos 2 ya tienen algo –Jounin-

Sakura miro la pantalla…

Jhun daba vueltas por la habitación

-VAMOS VAMOS PIENZA!!! –Jhun-

Touma empesaba a dormirse un poco, hasta que empeso a recordar…

-Flashback-

-Vamos a ver… tu puedes Touma… anda… -Iruka-

Touma trataba de leer, con trabajo, apenas tenía 7 años y estaba en el tercer grado, tenia altas calificaciones y lo habían adelantado de grado pero tenia problemas con la lectura

-ha… ete… a… c..a…s…a…  
-Mmm… bien Touma, haber intenta tu Moria

Moria se levanto, empesando a leer, Touma volteo y vio a Jhun, esta junto sus ojos y Touma sonrió un poco, después empeso a jalar sus mejillas, mostrando los dientes

-Ja…jajaja…  
-Touma, no te rías en clase –Iruka-

Touma se puso rojo, poniendo atención y Jhun rio un poco, toma le gruño un poco y Jhun le sonrió, juntando sus manos en un sello

-Jutsu de transferencia de mentes… -Jhun-

Touma se levanto, serio

-Ha… que pasa Touma?  
-COMO MOCOS!!!

Los niños estallaron en carcajadas, Touma de repente pestañeo y se volteo poniéndose rojo, Iruka solo necesito ver que Jhun se levantaba y empesaba a reír para adivinar que había pasado…

-CASTIGADO OTRA VEZ!!!  
-No fue mi culpa Sakura-sensei!!

Touma y Sakura caminaban por la plaza, esta lo tomaba de la mano mientras hablaban, Touma se sentía un poco triste, odiaba que Sakura se molestara con el, Sakura lo miro sonriéndole

-Pues… eso si te lo creo… pero tenias que decir que si!  
-Pues Jhun-chan me puso ojos de perrito…

Sakura rio un poco, mientras se detenían en una librería

-Pues… había pensado en darte algo… para ayudarte a leer…  
-PERO NO PUEDO!!!  
-Claro que puedes!!! He visto que lees historietas!! Solo que no te interesa o no te esfuerzas…  
-Pero…

Entraron en la librería y Sakura vio los estantes, sonrió tomando un libro, a Touma le parecía un libro gigantesco aunque era el más delgado que había en el estante

-Quizás parezca grande pero… demuéstrame si puedes…

Touma estiro la mano para tomar el libro…

-Fin del flashback-

-ARNEE SAKNUSSEM!!!  
-No, no como eso, concéntrate por…  
-ESE FUE EL QUE ESCRIBIO EL CODIGO!!! SABIA QUE LO HABÍA LEIDO ANTES!!!

Otra puerta que no habían notado se abrió, mientras se escuchaban pequeños aplausos venir de ahí, se escucho la voz de Sakura

-Felicidades… vengan para la siguiente prueba, pasaron…

En la cabina donde los jounin miraban un jounin anciano de larga barba sonrió impresionado

-vaya… los primeros, interesante –Jounin-  
-Jajaja parece que tendrá a una excelente maestra de esposa lord Mizukague –Jounin de pelo plateado-  
-Si…

Naruto miraba la pantalla y Yakumo presionando unas teclas, hizo aparecer la otra habitación, todos los jounin estaban concentrados en Jhun y Touma, los demás equipos seguían pensando en sus acertijos y solo quedaban 2

Jhun y Touma entraron y la puerta se cerro tras ellos, se vieron en una muy amplia habitación, tenia pintado un cielo, algunos arboles y el suelo era de tierra, casi parecía que estaban en el exterior, frente a ellos estaba Sakura, traía una camisa de tirantes negra que se pegaba mucho a su cuerpo resaltando lo perfecto que era y una falda verde de jounin, les sonrió, traía en el cuello un collar negro de piel con 2 cascabeles

-Hola Sakura-sensei!!  
-Chicos hicieron un buen trabajo, terminaron rápido –Sakura-  
-Jajaja parece que mucho, no le dio tiempo ni para quitarse el collar, que mañanas tienen Sakura-sensei y el látigo?

Sakura se puso totalmente roja, Jhun siempre sacaba cosas así para molestarla cuando estaban solas, pero sabía que no lo estaban, en la oficina, todos los jounin y Naruto

- –Todos-

Naruto se puso contra la pared riendo, aunque algo colorado por que tan bien quedaba mal, Sakura tenia razón, todo lo mañoso y curioso que Shiaska tenia se lo había enseñado Jhun, Ten-ten se sento en el piso riendo sujetando su estomago

-Jajajajaja que pervertida salió Sakura Jajaja

Shiaska la miro enfadada, creía que estaba insultando a su ama

-Lo dice la hembra que está preñada? Los humanos huelen diferente cuando están así sabe…

Dijo Shiaska volteando de nuevo a la pantalla, pero esta vez las risas habían pasado, todos estaban MUY callados, mirando a Ten-ten, sobre todo Neji que tenía los ojos como platos, Ten-ten volteo la cabeza lentamente y asintió un poco con la cabeza, pero Neji no se movió… solo cayo…

Sakura apretó un poco los puños, respirando y contando hasta 10, algo que había tenido que hacer prácticamente todos los días desde que admitió a Jhun como su estudiante y finalmente se calmo pensando que ya tendría tiempo para hacerla pagar, les sonrió un poco

-Cierren la puerta…

Jhun y Touma la cerraron riendo un poco aun, Sakura les sonrió

-bueno, son los primeros en pasar la tercera prueba, muy bien chicos  
-Gracias Sakura-sensei  
-La mala noticia… es que tienen que hacer la cuarta prueba de inmediato  
-QUE? CUAL ES? –Jhun-

Touma trago saliva, nervioso, rogando por que no fuera lo que pensaba, Sakura les sonrió poniéndose los guantes

-Pueden usar cualquier veneno, armas, Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, los 2 al mismo tiempo, invocaciones… matarme… yo no usare Ninjutsu, Genjutsu o mi Super fuerza… solo taijutsu…

Les sonrió señalando su cuello

-Quítenme los cascabeles, tienen 3 horas

Y aca lo dejo!!

espero les haya gustado este capitulo, aunque se me hizo que me quedo medio aburrrido, era mas que nada por el acertijo, pero pensando en el examen del anime, que tmb. fue mental se me ocurrio poner tan bien un reto mental para ellos XD

No tenia mucha idea de que poner para que Ten-ten se lo dijera a Neji asi que lo puse de una vez x.x

El libro, por si tienen curiosidad, es el de viaje al centro de la tierra, donde empiesa el protagonista hayando el codigo, aunque en el libro esta en islandes no pensaba ponerlo (ademas de que ni haye los simbolos x.x) el texto se lee en diagonal y en latin pero como bastaba que supieran quiene ra el que lo habia escrito no puse que decia...

Si les gusto dejen reviews!!!


	21. Chapter 21

En la oficina, Ten-ten se había llevado a Neji a una silla, tratando de despertarlo mientras los jounin reían, impresionados de ver a la persona mas fría de la aldea en ese estado, de repente la puerta se abrió y entro Shigure

-Ho…la…

-Shigure, ya acabaste la misión? –Naruto-

Shigure asintió caminando y le entrego unas hojas, Naruto asintió ya se encargaría de revisar su reporte luego

-Como… van…

-Ya están en la tercera prueba, lo están haciendo muy bien –Naruto-

-La tercera es… la que… me interesa…

-Por que? –Yakumo-

-Tengo que… revisar algo…

Shigure miro la pantalla atentamente, en otra

-Oye Sakaki!! Tus alumnos pudieron pasar!!! –Yoko-

Un jounin muy grande y musculoso volteo a verlos

-Que? Si habían quemado su pergamino

Dijo mirando la pantalla donde estaban los chicos que habían empezado a pelear con Touma y Jhun

-Como? Quemaron su pergamino por error no? –Yakumo-

-Parece que Takeda lo memorizo así que lo pudo recordar todo –Yoko-

-Jajaja ese chico tiene mas cerebro que su maestro

-Lo creo, bueno tienes que ir a enfrentarlos

Sakaki saco del bolsillo un collar como el de Sakura y se lo puso en la muñeca, Shiaska lo miro

-Tan bien llevara látigo? –Shiaska-

Todos rieron un poco al recordar la broma de Jhun mientras Sakaki salía para enfrentar a sus estudiantes en la siguiente prueba…

-Entonces… tenemos que pelear con usted? –Jhun-

-Si…

Su logran separar estos cascabeles de mi cuello ganaran

Jhun y Touma la miraron

-Nos da unos minutos?

Sakura sonrió asintiendo, revisando a Jhun y Touma mientras se preparaban, Touma saco y se puso los guanteletes, Sakura lo miro un momento, sus hombros eran mucho más anchos, además de que había crecido un buen tramo en el poco tiempo que estaban ahí, sus brazos se veían musculosos, pero no como bola, si no como se veían los de Lee a su edad, mucha fuerza pero sin perder nada de agilidad, Sakura sonrió, se notaba que Shigure sabía lo que hacía, miro a Jhun, el traje entallaba y resaltaba perfectamente su cuerpo al igual que el de Shigure, solo las mangas no estaban entalladas, Jhun estaba mucho más delgada que antes, la malla de acero que se veía por su escote se veía tensa y Sakura sonrió un poco comprendiendo por que Touma se sonrojaba tanto al verla, las piernas de Jhun eran más gruesas y musculosas pero a diferencia de Touma, parecía que Shigure no la había entrenado para fortalecer sus brazos, la actitud de Jhun había cambiado tan bien un poco, siempre había sido mas vanidosa que Ino, que era su tía y la había criado en parte, detestaba ensuciarse, dormir al aire libre o siquiera sudar, aun durante los entrenamientos se quejaba, ahora Jhun aunque seguía siendo vanidosa, era mucho menos molesta, su cabello estaba limpio y brillante, como siempre, pero aun así se veía un poco oscurecido por el tiempo que no había podido cuidarlo, su rostro estaba sin maquillaje y tan solo el hecho de que saliera a la calle con su traje de pelea en vez de uno escogido durante horas era suficiente para notar el cambio, pero Sakura sabía que cosas como esas solo hacían que se viera más madura y atractiva, asintió un poco prometiéndose agradecerle a Shigure, mientras Jhun se ponía los guantes que Yoko le había echo, los invoco, ahora eran diferentes, tenían pequeñas garras en las puntas de los dedos y en el dorso de la mano de cada uno tenían 2 discos metálicos pequeños, pero nada más.

-Ya… -Touma-

Sakura asintió pero

-Espere yo aun no!!

Dijo Jhun sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, Touma la miro extrañado, cuando Jhun subió un poco su falda, para sorpresa de Sakura, traía grilletes en los muslos, cubiertos por la falda, los grilletes estaban unidos entre si por un resorte de acero y Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida imaginando la cantidad de esfuerzo necesario solo para caminar con ellos puestos, Jhun luego bajo un poco sus medias y saco otros 2 de estas, Sakura recordó las tobilleras de Lee, cuando Jhun las dejo a un lado, parecían casi tan pesadas como las que Lee usaba, Touma parecía estar tan bien sorprendido mientras Jhun se levantaba moviendo sus piernas, Sakura sonrió, parecía que Shigure les daba a los 2 un entrenamiento muy diferente

-Empecemos –Sakura-

-SI!!

Sakura se puso en guardia cuando Jhun se lanzo hacia ella, a una velocidad que Sakura no hubiera creído posible en ella, aun así Sakura era mucho mas rápida, se lanzo contra Jhun y esta freno por la sorpresa mientras Sakura giraba sobre si misma y le daba una patada en la boca del estomago, iba enserio, noto como su golpe era detenido en gran parte por la cota de malla de Shigure y en parte por los propios músculos de Jhun mientras esta era lanzada hacia atrás, cuando Touma salió desde la tierra lanzándole una estocada con su espada que Sakura apenas esquivaba

-DESDE CUANDO SABES ESO??!!! –Sakura-

No pudo decir mucho mas por que Jhun juntando las manos lanzo un chorro de agua a presión sobre ella Sakura esquivo pero vio que Touma no dejaba de atacarla, desviando el agua de Jhun con sus guanteletes, Sakura esquivo los golpes de toma lanzándolo hacia una pared y sacando varios kunais de su estuche los lanzo hacia ellos, cuando Jhun se puso frente a Touma, haciendo sellos, el disco en uno de los dorsos de su mano creció convirtiéndose en un escudo, tan grande como la propia Jhun y los kunais chocaron contra este sin siquiera hacerle un rasguño, toma y Jhun se levantaron, jadeando con fuerza, mientras Sakura sonreía, ni siquiera había sudado un poco, Touma y Jhun la miraron impresionados, Sakura había cumplido su promesa, no usaba mas que taijutsu pero aun así los estaba venciendo fácilmente.

En la oficina, Neji había empezado a abrir un poco los ojos, volteo a mirar a Ten-ten… y se volvió a desmayar

-YA NO SEAS PAYASO Neji!!!

Ten-ten agarro un vaso de lo que tomaba Yoko yu se lo echo encima

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! –Neji-

-MI CAFÉ!!! –Yoko-

-ERA CAFÉ!!! –Ten-ten-

-Sabe rico? –Shiaska-

Shiaska se acerco lamiendo la cara de Neji

-DEJALA PERRO!!! –Ten-ten-

-QUE NO SOY PERRO!!!

Todos miraban a Ten-ten y Shiaska con una gotita en la cabeza, nerviosos, excepto Shigure y Naruto que no despegaban la vista d e la pantalla, Naruto sonrió mirando a Sakura pelear, en las pantallas de al lado se veían a otro equipo que avanzaba a la prueba, solo 3 de los 150 habían logrado llegar, Ten-ten ayudo a Neji a levantarse este tenía la cara toda roja

-Ha… te llevare a la enfermería… -Ten-ten-

Ten-ten ayudo a que Neji se levantara, este sentía la cara arder, mas por la pena que lo vieran así que por el café, el y Ten-ten salieron, caminando a una pequeña habitación, desde que Sakura había llegado a la aldea había puesto una pequeña enfermería, la razón era que muchas veces los ninja llegaban heridos o envenenados de sus misiones e incluso se ponían graves, en ese lugar podían tratarlos rápidamente mientras llegaban ninjas medico para llevarlo al hospital, que estaba más retirado de la entrada de la aldea, aunque Sakura ya le había sugerido a Naruto poner uno de emergencias cerca de la entrada de la aldea por si acaso, caminaron por el pasillo y finalmente abrieron la enfermería, estaba vacía ya que la encargada en ese momento era Sakura que estaba peleando, Neji se sento mientras tomaba la toalla y se la ponía sobre el rostro

-Así te ardera menos…

Neji asintió sintiendo como el dolor se calmaba un poco, se loa aparto del rostro y miro a Ten-ten, tomo una de sus manos

-Por… que no me lo habías dicho?... hace cuanto?

-Sakura me lo dijo hace un tiempo… pero no sabía cómo decírtelo Neji… perdona no sé si estés enfadado porque me lo c…

Neji la tomo del rostro besándola en los labios, Ten-ten abrió los ojos sorprendida, tanto por el beso como por que fuera Neji quien tomara la iniciativa, el beso empeso a ser más apasionado cada vez mientras Ten-ten abría la hakama de Neji, acostándolo en la cama, Neji saco la camisa de Ten-ten y rápidamente volvió a besarla abrasándola, mientras desabrochaba el sostén de Ten-ten

-Te amo

Le dijo en un momento mientras se ponía sobre ella, Ten-ten sonrió mientras dejaba que Neji la acariciara y besara, mientras sentía como bajaba sus jeans, ella tan bien lo amaba cada día más y estaba feliz de que Neji reaccionara así ante la idea de ser padre, no había sabido realmente como reaccionaria, Neji le sonrió y Ten-ten lanzo un fuerte gemido al sentir como Neji entraba dentro de ella, lo miro a los ojos y empeso a besarlo con pasión, Neji solo se concentraba en sus labios, mientras empesaba a penetrarla rápidamente, Ten-ten sentía cada vez más calor sin separarse por un momento de Neji, acariciando su espalda arañándola un poco mientras lo abrasaba con sus piernas, finalmente Ten-ten rompió el beso empesando a jadear con fuerza desesperada por recuperar el aliento

-NEJII AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA

Neji empeso a besar su cuello y sus pechos mientras no paraba, Ten-ten sonrió, era muy raro que Neji dijera cualquier cosa, incluso cuando estaban juntos, pero aun así el ritmo y las caricias que le daba hablaban por el, Ten-ten sentía su frente perlada de sudor mientras solo lo acariciaba, sintiendo como Neji la acariciaba y provocaba 1000 sensaciones, Ten-ten empeso a mover la cadera rápido arqueando un poco la espalda

-MI… MI AMOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YA NO AGUANTO MAS NEJII AAAAAAAAA

Lanzo un fuerte gemido teniendo un orgasmo, Neji la abraso, mientras Ten-ten sentía como se corría dentro de ella, sonrió mientras veía a Neji jadear rápidamente, lo abraso besándolo

-Mmm… vamos a casa a seguir… -Ten-ten-

-Y por qué no aquí?

Ten-ten sonrió un poco mirándolo, Neji normalmente tan serio y frio…

-Bueno porque… si hay algún herido o pasa alguien…

-Como quien?

-Qué raro se cruzan los humanos

Neji y Ten-ten voltearon temblando… pensando: Todos menos ella… si, Shiaska los miraba sentada en la puerta, a ella no se le hacía raro haberlos visto ya que era un animal… pero…

-ATRAPALA!!! –Ten-ten-

Shiaska con solo oír el tono de la voz de Ten-ten supo que tenía problemas y mejor salió corriendo…

Habían pasado ya más de 2 horas, solo unos pocos minutos faltaban para que la prueba terminara, Jhun y Touma jadeaban rápidamente, mientras miraban a Sakura, que empesaba a cansarse aunque no lo demostraba, Jhun y Touma realmente habían mejorado mucho, pero aun no era suficiente, alrededor de la arena había kunais, rocas, charcos de agua, partes de la pared quemada, agujeros en el piso e incluso las agujas senbon y los cuervos de juguete de Touma, nada de eso había parado a Sakura

-Y… -Touma-

-Jamás pensé que Sakura-sensei fuera en verdad tan fuerte…

Los 2 vieron a Sakura, que les sonreía y arriba veían el reloj que avanzaba

-VAMOS!!! –Touma-

Los 2 se lanzaron contra Sakura, esta se puso en guardia, empesando a pelear contra ambos a la vez rápidamente, cuando ambos desaparecieron en una bola de humo, eran clones, Sakura evito respirar al darse cuenta de que era venenoso cuando entre el humo salió Touma hacia abajo lanzándole una estocada, Sakura esquivo y Touma desapareció mientras Sakura salía del humo, Jhun la embistió con su escudo pero Sakura le dio una fuerte patada al escudo haciéndolo retumbar y Jhun retrocedió, cuando levanto el escudo, Sakura recordaba las armas ocultas que podía usar gracias a sus guantes y retrocedió al momento en que Jhun levantaba el escudo lanzándole un golpe con las garras de sus guantes, Sakura retrocedió y Jhun se lanzo sobre ella viendo que faltaban solo unos segundos

-CREO QUE PERDIERON!!!

-ESO CREE SAKURA-SENSEI?

Touma salió de la tierra detrás de Sakura sujetándola por debajo de los brazos, Sakura retrocedió preparándose para quitárselo cuando piso uno de los cuervos de Jhun

-AAAAAAA!!!! –Sakura-

-LA TENEMOS!!! –Jhun-

Jhun lanzo un golpe mientras Sakura perdía el equilibro por el cuervo, Jhun roso los cascabeles mientras caía sobre Sakura, esta sobre Touma… pero no los atrapo y el tiempo se termino.

Jhun suspiro estando sobre Sakura, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas… sonrió un poco, Sakura decía siempre que se parecía a Naruto y eso era porque jamás, ni estando deprimida, dejaba de hacer idioteces, apretó los pechos de Sakura

-VAYA Y TODO ESTO ES DE Naruto???!!!

Sakura se puso totalmente roja, Jhun no sabía que todos los estaban viendo por la oficina…

En la oficina

-Oye por que apagaste la pantalla? La chica graciosa iba a decir algo de nuevo!! –Jounin de cabello plateado-

-Perdón se me resbalo el dedo –Naruto-

Shigure camino a la puerta

-Ya te vas? –Yakumo

-Ya vi… lo que necesitaba… felicítenlos por mi…

Naruto asintió

En la arena, Sakura suspiro

-Te voy a matar cuando lleguemos a casa sabes? –Sakura-

-Ha… si…

-Por que la cara larga…

-Lo intentamos… creo que aun no estamos listos…

-A que te refieres? Si aprobaron…

-Apro…aprobamos?...

-Mira…

Sakura movió un poco la cabeza y el collar se desprendió, la garra del guante de Jhun se había atascado en el collar al caer y lo había arrancado , Jhun tomo el collar, mirándolo abriendo los ojos

-ha… aprobamos… TOUMA APROBAMOS!!!!! Touma?

-Donde esta?

-LO ESTA APLASTANDO SAKURA-SENSEI!!!

Sakura voleo y vio que efectivamente, Touma estaba medio ahogado debajo de ella

-QUITESE!!!

-QUITATE TU PRIMERO QUE ME ESTAS APLASTANDO A MI!!!

Touma, un poco después, abrió los ojos, levantándose

-he… donde estoy…

-Pues… este es un cuarto de reuniones de Naruto-san…

Touma se levanto pestañeando, el lugar era muy amplio y bien iluminado, estaba recostado en un sillón, solo Jhun estaba con el

-ha… Jejeje me lleve un buen golpe

-No tanto, Sakura-sensei dijo que era solo por el aplaston…

-Y… nos iremos ya?

-Aun tienen que anunciar la quinta prueba, pero no la harán aun, dijeron que esperáramos, los demás aun no terminan sus pruebas

Touma asintió sonriendo y se sento, Jhun estaba a su lado, un poco roja, evitando mirarlo, traía la notita en el bolsillo, normalmente era una chica incluso descarada incluso con los chicos, pero esta vez se sentía tímida

-O…oye…

-Que pasa?

-este… lo que me dijiste aquí…

Dijo mostrándole la notita, Touma la miro deseando que se lo tragara la tierra, Jhun volteo a mirarlo y sin más le dio un beso en los labios, Touma abrió muchísimo los ojos, era su primer beso, Jhun se separo un poco muy sonrojada, no era la primera vez que besaba a un chico, pero si la primera vez que le gustaba tanto, le sonrió

-Hay… tienes mi respuesta…

Dijo y Touma la tomo de la mano, ambos se sonrojaron, cuando oyeron una tosecita, voltearon Sakura los miraba sonriendo

-Ha… chicos… vamos anunciaran la siguiente prueba…

-Si Sakura-sensei –Los 2-

Se levantaron, Sakura sonrió saliendo, los 2 caminaban y Jhun de repente sintió como Touma la tomaba de la mano, sonrió apretándola, sonriendo feliz, hasta que llegaron a una sala grande donde estaba un equipo, reconocieron al equipo que los había estado atacando desde incluso antes de que comenzara el examen, era el único equipo que quedaba, Naruto los miro

-Bueno… ustedes 2 son los únicos equipos en el país que lograron llegar hasta aquí… felicidades… nuestro examen chunin tiene la fama de ser el mas duro de todas las naciones y es un gran logro lo que han hecho hoy

Los 5 sonrieron, Naruto los miro

-la siguiente prueba, tal y como es en las demás naciones es un torneo… nuestro país aliado, el remolino traerán a los equipos que han pasado el examen aquí y celebraran el examen frente a ellos… la quinta prueba será un combate equipo contra equipo, en total son 8 equipos… pero esos equipos no serán con sus compañeros habituales si no mesclados en equipos 2

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos por lo que Naruto les decía, este rio

-Hay 2 razones para eso chicos… la primera es que los chunin normalmente deben hacer pareja con ninjas que jamás han visto para realizar sus misiones, acabando este examen dejaran de ser compañeros los que aprueben, serán ninjas, todos, deben saber adaptarse y trabajar con quien sea para lograr alcanzar su meta

-Y la segunda

Dijo la chica del equipo que había enfrentado a Jhun y Touma, traía todo su brazo vendado y un ojo morado

-SERA GENIAL!!!

Todos los chicos rieron al ver como el Mizukague se emocionaba, Sakura se acerco dándole un coscorrón

-COMPORTATE Naruto!!!

Ahora eran los demás jounin quienes tan bien reían, finalmente Naruto les sonrió

-Bueno tienen un mes para prepararse, entrenen duro… no se les dirá quien será su pareja hasta el día decisivo, pueden irse

Los chicos empezaron a salir platicando entre ellos, cuando el equipo que los había enfrentado se acerco, Jhun y Touma se pusieron en guardia pero el chico de la cicatriz les tendió la mano

-Bueno seremos compañeros no? Me llamo Takeda

Dijo sonriendo, los otros 2 se acercaron sonriendo

-Yo soy Kisara

-Y yo me llamo Jaden

Jhun y Touma los saludaron

-Discúlpenos por lo que les hicimos no fue personal –Takeda-

-No hay problema además los que perdieron fueron ustedes –Jhun-

Los 5 rieron cuando escucharon a su maestro

-USTEDES 3 VENGAN!!! KISARA VAMOS AL HOSPITAL A QUE TE QUIEN LO MORADO DEL OJO O TU MADRE ME MATARA!!!

-SI SAKAKI-SENSEI –Los 3-

Caminaron hacia el mientras se despedían, Jhun y Touma se miraron sin comprender cuando Naruto se acero por detrás de ambos

-pelear con todas sus fuerzas, perseguir sus objetivos, dar siempre lo mejor de si y luchar hasta el final… esa es la amistad del mundo ninja

Los 2 lo voltearon a ver sonriéndole con los ojos brillantes cuando…

-AHORA VAMOS A COMER RAMEN!!!

Touma y Jhun cayeron de la sorpresa, mirando a Naruto nerviosos

-vaya… tan genial que se escucho…

-Es que esta loco –Jhun-…

Al otro día, Sakura y Naruto caminaban hacia la casa de Tomoe, habían recibido un mensaje de Shigure que los citaba hay en la mañana, tocaron y Touma les abrió

-Naruto-san, Sakura-sensei…

-Touma, ya llego Shigure?

-Los llamo?

-ha… si…

-pasen…

Sakura y Naruto pasaron y vieron que Tomoe volteaba y les sonreía inclinándose un poco, Sakura le sonrió, ahora que iba a casarse con Naruto y que realmente era en parte su casa, había tratado que los chicos se mudaran con ella y Naruto para ya no importunar a Tomoe, ahora que la casa era en parte suya, pero Tomoe se había negado totalmente, le encantaba tener a los chicos en casa

-Tomoe… como estas?

-bien… saben si Shigure tiene algún plan o algo en especial?

-No, por que?

-síganme

Siguieron a Tomoe hasta el jardín y quedaron sorprendidos

-2994… 2995…

En medio del jardín, colgando de los pies con cuerdas, de cabeza, estaba Jhun, traía un top muy ajustado y unos shorts, las manos en la nuca, con grandes pesas y hacia flexiones hacia arriba, lentamente, Sakura vio que a pesar de la enorme fuerza que estaba usando y de lo duro que entrenaba su cuerpo, Jhun no tenia ni un solo musculo visible a diferencia de Touma, sonrió extrañada de que Shigure tomara en cuenta cosas como la belleza al diseñar sus entrenamientos pero no sabía que planeaba hacer

-Y tu no entrenas? –Naruto-

-No… el ejercicio se lo dejo Shigure-sensei solo a ella…

-Y para que? –Sakura-

-para que… entrene…

Shigure apareció detrás de ellos

-Shigure ya llegaste!!! –Sakura-

-Llevo aquí… 2 horas…

-He… pues que hacías? –Naruto-

-desa…yunaba… Tomoe cocina… rico…

Se le quedaron viendo raro a Shigure, que como siempre parecía no tener ni idea de lo raro que sonaban sus palabras… o no tenia vergüenza, mientras se acercaba a mirar a Jhun

-3000!!!

Jhun quedo colgada jadeando, Shigure asintió con la cabeza

-ve a tu cuarto… báñate… vístete y has tu equipaje…

-VAMOS DE VIAJE DE NUEVO??

Touma la miro, había pensado en que entrenarían en la ciudad durante ese mes, normalmente no le interesaba que salieran y hasta lo disfrutaba pero ahora que Jhun era su novia quería al menso salir con ella

-No… tu… no…

-Yo no? –Touma-

Shigure camino y vio a Sakura

-Me llevo a Jhun a entrenar… solas… todo el mes… volveremos el día del examen

Y aquí tengo el final de este capitulo XD

Espero me haya salido bien la pelea, tenia bastantes ideas pero se me hacia complicado como describirlas aunque lo hice lo mejor que pude XD

El proximo capitulo ya saldrá cual es el plan de Shigure y tan bien quien entrenara a Touma durante ese mes, si hay una razón para lo que Shigure está haciendo

El lemon lo escribí mas de pasada, casi todo improvisado ya que solo se me ocurrió mientras veía como hacerle para que hablaran un momento a solas, pero creí que ni si quiera Neji podría pasar celebrar un poco que va a ser padre así que lo deje XD

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo si fue así dejen reviews!!!


	22. Chapter 22

-Me llevo a Jhun a entrenar… solas… todo el mes… volveremos el día del examen

-COMO??? –Jhun y Touma-

-Por que va a entrenarla solo a ella Shigure-sensei? –Touma-

-Tu… aun no… estás listo…

Shigure lo miro y Touma trago saliva, Shigure podía dejarlo aterrado solo con su mirada si quería

-A ustedes… les estoy enseñando las artes de la espada… y del taijutsu y armas… se necesita mucha habilidad y fuerza para entrenar las técnicas… de mi familia… Jhun ya puede obtenerlas pero tu… no…

-Por qué? –Touma-

-Por que las clases que le estuve dando…

Touma volteo a ver a Sakura, esta ya se había imaginado que algo así pasaría

-A Jhun la he entrenado en taijutsu… sabe todo lo básico y varias técnicas… tu apenas sabes mover la espada eres muy bueno, pero sigues siendo un novato… Jhun está al nivel de un cinta negra –Sakura-

Touma miro a Sakura sin saber que decir, era verdad que Sakura enseñaba taijutsu a Jhun desde hace mucho

-Además…

Shigure miro a Touma y saco un libro

-Las técnicas… de...nuestra familia no deben aprenderse de un maestro… para dominar una espada en nuestro clan… en este libro están las técnicas de la familia Kousaka… pero debes aprenderlas y adaptarlas a tu propio estilo… solo…

Touma miro el libro, tenía un sello

-Es un contrato de sangre –Shigure-

Sakura volteo a ver a Shigure sorprendida, Shigure evito su mirada, Touma se mordió un dedo y coloco una gotita de sangre en el libro y este se abrió, Sakura volteo a mirarlo abriendo mucho los ojos sorprendida por algo, al igual que Naruto e incluso Saito, Touma levanto el libro y por un segundo vio que las manos de Shigure temblaban, aunque creyó que era solo su imaginación

-Pero… para esto necesito una espada con filo… -Touma-

-Usa la de madera… tu tipo de chakra es… viento… -Shigure-

-Como lo sabe? Si ni Sakura-sensei me ha hecho la prueba para saberlo!!! –Touma-

-Solo lo sé… usando chakra en tu espada… así podrás cortar…

-Pero… no se… quien tiene chakra de viento?

Sakura, Naruto y Saito voltearon a ver a Naruto, este trago saliva un poco nervioso por tantas miradas

-Usted sabe hacer chakra de viento Naruto-san? –Touma-

-Ha…

-Naruto es el ninja de viento más poderoso de la historia de la aldea de Konoha –Sakura-

-Pero… -Touma-

Naruto sonrió un poco, el chico le agradaba

-Mira

Señalo una gran roca en una colina cercana, Touma volteo a verlo cuando Naruto extendió la mano, apareciendo un gigantesco shuriken en ella

-QUE RAYOS ES ESO??? –Touma-

-FUTON RASEN SHURIKEN!!!

Naruto lanzo el shuriken con fuerza, todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, incluso Shigure, jamás había visto esa técnica, el shuriken golpeo la montaña cortándolo en 2 limpiamente, además los 2 pedazos separados estallaron por el golpe, Touma volteo a ver a Naruto

-Me… enseña?

Naruto sonrió un poco y Touma sonrió, Sakura se acerco y le beso la mejilla, mientras Touma celebraba

-Bueno… entonces vámonos… Jhun…

Shigure volteo y vio que Jhun seguía boca abajo

-Por qué… sigues aquí?...

-POR QUE ME AMARRO AL TUBO Y NO ME PUEDO BAJAR!!!!

Jhun entro en la casa directo a su recamara sabiendo que Shigure estaba impaciente por irse, Touma se le quedo viendo unos momentos y luego entro tan bien

-Y… porque tanto tiempo? Un mes entero? –Sakura-

-Es… poco tiempo para… entrenar… si llevar a Touma no tendría tiempo… para ambos…

-Y quien se quedara en tu lugar de vigilancia?

Dijo Naruto mirándola, era raro que Shigure encontrara quien la reemplazara en ese trabajo, que era peligroso, pero tan bien tedioso y muy aburrido

-Ten-ten… oí que quería… algo que no hiciera mucha actividad... por el mocoso…

Sakura y Naruto rieron un poco, durante gran parte de la infancia de Yakumo, Shigure la torturaba diciéndole solo mocosa y señalándola y parecía que haría lo mismo con el hijo de Neji y Ten-ten

-Y… ustedes… no saldrán como ellos?

Sakura y Naruto la miraron y de repente Sakura se puso muy colorada, Naruto volteo a verla

-NOO!!!! –Sakura-

Sakura vio la cara que había puesto Naruto, volteo y vio atrás que Saito y Tomoe la miraban de igual forma y se puso roja, todos excepto Shigure se echaron a reír y Sakura por un segundo deseo que se la tragara la tierra, pensando que se burlaban de ella, Naruto pareció entenderlo por qué saco un espejo y se lo puso enfrente, Sakura vio la expresión que tenia y se puso a reír tan bien

Jhun había acabado de vestirse, traía el traje que le había dado Shigure para las misiones, junto a ella había una mochila y terminaba de secarse el cabello, cuando entro Touma, Jhun volteo sonriéndole, aunque su expresión era un poco triste, después de los exámenes chunin habían platicado y habían salido a pasear, incluso Tomoe los había regañado por llegar tan tarde, para Jhun tan bien era la primera vez que tenia novio y tan bien le dolía irse así, por un segundo comprendió lo que había sentido Sakura cuando Naruto se había ido, se acerco a Touma y para su sorpresa, este le dio corto beso en los labios, Jhun y se puso toda roja

-Nos vemos el día del examen?

-Claro ahora si vamos a aprobar

Los 2 sonrieron, cuando Jhun vio pasar por la entrada a Shiaska, Jhun sonrió un poco y Touma trago saliva, tenía la misma expresión maniaca que ponía cada vez que le jugaba una broma a Sakura…

Naruto y Sakura se habían quedado solos en el jardín, Shigure había ido a su casa por unas cosas para el viaje, Saito se había ido a tomar y Tomoe preparaba unos almuerzos para Shigure y Jhun, Sakura estaba un poco roja, Naruto se acerco mirándola

-Que pasa mi amor?

Sakura volteo a verlo sonriendo

-ha pues… es que yo aun no estoy lista y…

Naruto le puso un dedo en los labios y Sakura lo miro, le sonreía

-Solo estaba bromeando Sakura-chan

Dijo sonriendo, Sakura lo abraso, muchas veces mientras estaba casado con Hinnata, Naruto le había contado que realmente le encantaría tener un hijo, pero Sakura no estaba lista para eso, aunque le encantaría dárselo

-Lo sé…

Sakura le sonrió y le dio un beso, al que Naruto correspondió abrasándola y acariciando su espalda, se separaron un poco

-Supongo que estarás muy ocupado estos días con Touma no?

-Pues…

Naruto pensó un poco y chasqueo los dedos

-Podemos irnos los 3, que dices? Conozco un lugar donde podremos entrenar sin problemas, con volver unos 3 días antes del examen me basta…

-He? A donde?

Naruto le susurro unas cosas a Sakura al oído y Sakura sonrió un poco conforme las escuchaba, volteo y le dio un beso a Naruto en los labios

-Ok… pero habrá que escoger una habitación muy separada de la de el…

Le dijo sonriéndole sensualmente, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Naruto, este se sonrojo dándole un suave beso en el cuello a lo que Sakura respondió con un ligero gemido para separarse de inmediato, en su cuello quedo una pequeña marca roja, Naruto acaricio su rostro

-Bueno… mejor entramos si? –Sakura-

-Creo que si Sakura-chan

Sakura lo tomo un poco de la mano sonriéndole, Naruto se le quedo viendo un momento, sonrojado, sin saber por qué cada día Sakura le parecía más hermosa…

Tomoe miraba desde una ventana a Sakura y Naruto mientras acababa de preparar los lonches para el viaje, suspiro un poco y Saito se acerco

-Van a regresar pronto

Tomoe lo volteo a ver y asintió sin decir nada, Saito sabía que ella desearía haber tenido un hijo, pero jamás habían tenido aunque no había nada malo con ninguno de ellos, simplemente no tenían suerte, Tomoe lo miro y sonrió, aunque las cosas habían mejorado un poco entre ellos, Saito aun no sabía si realmente lo amaba o si solo lo quería, pero al menos ahora Tomoe sonreía más seguido

-Y… usted no se había ido señor?

-Ha…

Saito miro la botella que tenía en la mano y la puso sobre la mesa

-Ya me canse de tomar deja que te ayude

Tomoe lo miro un poco sorprendida pero asintió sin decirle nada, paso junto a el y deteniéndose, muy colorada, le dio un beso en la mejilla Saito la miro un poco mientras Tomoe salía sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, su matrimonio había sido sin amor y a pesar de llevar años casados y de haber estado juntos, ese era el gesto más cariñoso que Tomoe le había hecho en todo ese tiempo, sonrió un poco siguiéndola al comedor.

Sakura miraba alrededor

-Que pasa Sakura-chan?

-Shiaska, se supone que iba a venir a visitar a Jhun pero no la he visto…

-Se llevan muy bien

-Si… ese par…

-Como que han hecho?

-Pues… una vez Jhun enseño a Shiaska que había un ratero que se metía pro las chimeneas… nuestra misión era llevar regalos de navidad a un orfanato, Choji nos acompaño… y bueno cuando bajo por las chimeneas Shiaska le mordió en…

Naruto trago saliva, imaginándoselo y Sakura rio

-Tan bien una vez ataco a Yamato cuando le hizo la cara de la linterna

Naruto sintió un escalofrió recordando esa cara y rio un poco, una vez había hecho que Hinnata se desmayara del susto con verlo así

-Pero bueno mientras no le diga cosas raras a Shiaska…

Entraron en la sala

-Y esto se llama sostén, si ves que Naruto le quita esto a Sakura le muerdes aquí

Dijo Jhun mostrándole una parte del cuerpo de Naruto en una foto, Shiaska asintió

-Y no se enojan?

-No claro que no!!! Veras que hasta se pone a revolcarse en el suelo de puro gusto

-QUE LE ESTAS ENSEÑANDO JHUN!!!

Jhun volteo y vio a Sakura, aventó una bombita de humo al piso desapareciendo

-NO ESCAPARAS VAS A VER!!!

Sakura empeso a perseguirla por toda la casa

-Están jugando? YO JUEGO!!!

Shiaska empeso a perseguir a Sakura, Tomoe soltó un grito cuando Shiaska dio un salto sobre ella

-AAAA ODIO A LOS PERROS!!!

-QUE NO SOY PERRO!!!

Se volteo y Tomoe la vio y empeso a correr, Shiaska empeso a seguirla por toda la casa

-SAKURA-SAN CONTROLE A SU PERRO!!!

-CUANDO AHORQUE A ESTA MOCOSA!!!

Saito entro en la sala y se quedo al lado de Naruto mirando nervioso a las 4

-Mujeres… -Los 2-

Shigure entro y se les quedo mirando a las 4, suspiro un poco y estirando la mano atrapo a Jhun que pasaba junto a ella, la jalo con fuerza hacia ella y Jhun casi se ahoga, Sakura se detuvo al verlo cuando Shiaska paso atrás de ellos, un segundo después Jhun y Shiaska estaban en el suelo con un montón de chichones en la cabeza

-Par de brutas!! –Sakura-

-Ha… hora de irnos… -Shigure-

Touma entro en la sala un poco deprimido, Jhun tomo su mochila y se puso junto a Shigure

-Nos vemos en un mes

Le sonrió a Touma mientras Shigure hacia los sellos para el Jutsu de invocación y ambas desaparecieron, Sakura sonrió un poco, extrañaría a Jhun ese tiempo, volteo y vio que Shiaska miraba el lugar donde habían desaparecido con las orejas caídas, Sakura le acaricio la cabeza, sabía que Jhun y Shiaska eran casi como hermanas, en Konoha rara vez se les veía a una sin la otra y Sakura incluso había atrapado a Ino una vez sobornando a Shiaska para alejar a los pretendientes de Jhun, miro a Naruto y suspiro, no era tan buena idea pero…

-Naruto y yo nos iremos de viaje unos días con Touma… quieres venir?...

-CLARO AMA!!

Shiaska volteo y le lamio la cara a Sakura, esta sonrió acariciando la espalda de la loba, Naruto miro a Sakura algo enfadado, seria muy complicado estar solos con Shiaska, pensó en desquitarse y… sonrió

-Bien entonces con Shiaska, Touma, Yakumo, tu y yo somos 5 Sakura

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos poniéndose roja, aun no se llevaba tan bien con Yakumo…

-Claro Naruto… total no haremos NADA que no sea entrenar

Naruto la miro y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho pero Touma y Shiaska lo miraban y ya no se podía echar para atrás, suspiro fastidiado…

Shigure y Jhun llegaron a su destino, era un espeso bosque, se veía una cabaña vieja y cerca un rio, se acercaron a la cabaña y Shigure la abrió, Jhun vio que el exterior era un genjutsu, se veía mucho mas grande que por fuerza, la casa se notaba que era vieja pero muy bien cuidada, había alfombra en el suelo, ventanas, una chimenea, una sala, una cocina y 2 cómodas habitaciones, vio tan bien afuera una forja de herrería

-Este lugar… que es?

-Aquí… vivía yo… con mi padre… cuando tenía 5 viví 6 meses aquí… para aprender las técnicas de taijutsu de la familia Kousaka…

-6 MESES?? TENEMOS UN MES!!!

-Sakura… es una maestra maravillosa

Shigure volteo a mirar a Jhun, sonriéndole

-Eres fuerte… muy fuerte… a tu edad Yakumo apenas sabia taijutsu y no fue chunin hasta 2 años después… tu ya eres prácticamente una artista marcial… solo te faltan técnicas… cuando vine aquí tenía 6 años… jamás había lanzado un golpe en mi vida…

-Y eso me enseñaras?...

Shigure asintió, tomando su espada la puso en un estuche, Jhun vio que había espacio para otra katana

-Shigure-sensei la otra katana?

-Mi padre… hizo las katanas de las 7 espadas de la niebla… incluso a samehada… las ultimas 2 espadas que forjo… fueron shizui y shinushi… esta es shinushi… tiene hoja adornada… porque yo era niña… la otra era… para mi hermano…

Shigure no dijo nada mas, Jhun la miro y la siguió a su recamara, Shigure abrió un cajón y la miro, dándole un bikini, Jhun la miro un poco extrañada

-Veme en el rio… cuando te lo pongas… lo compre con las medidas que tenía cuando tenía tu edad… pensé que te gustaría…

Shigure salió de la recamara, Jhun miro el bikini sin saber que se pretendía, un poco después llego a la orilla del rio y se encontró con Shigure, que traía el mismo tipo de traje que ella solo que mas grande, ambos eran de color negro y estaban amarrados entre los pechos, la tanga de ambas tan bien estaba atada a los lados…

-Me queda un poco… chico del pecho…

Dijo Jhun un poco sonrojada, Shigure la miro y se volteo, Jhun la miro nerviosa, estaba deprimida?... de pronto recordó que esa era la medida que tenia Shigure a su edad

-Bueno… ven…

Shigure entro al agua, que le llegaba hasta los muslos, Jhun la siguió y siguieron adentrándose en el rio hasta que el agua le llego hasta la cintura, Shigure se volteo y Jhun la volteo, la corriente le llegaba por el frente de las piernas, haciendo que se sintiera empujada hacia atrás, Shigure la miro

-Hay 2 técnicas… que te voy a enseñar… tú has visto cuando un shinobi está en guardia… todas las 7 espadas… todos los jounin… saben lo que está a su alrededor hasta cierto punto… en todo momento…

Jhun recordó algo, a ella y Touma de niños en casa de Sakura, ella entraba a la casa y ambos se le echaron encima por detrás queriendo sorprenderla, Sakura los esquivo a ambos sin voltearse a verlos

-El limite… en el que un shinobi esta en guardia… es el límite de su ataque y defensa… dentro de ese limite el shinobi no puede ser sorprendido por un ataque…

Shigure le lanzo un puñetazo a Jhun, esta lo detuvo, estuvo a punto de golpearla en la cara, Shigure rápidamente lanzo otro golpe y Jhun sintió el puño de Shigure en su estomago, pero apenas la toco

-Tu… no te centras… solo dependes de los ojos… cuando un shinobi depende solo de la vista se vuelve torpe en los sitios que no ve… por ejemplo los Hyuga… es su gran punto débil el punto ciego en su espalda…

Jhun asintió escuchándola atentamente, Sakura les había hablando de eso, era lo que hacía que por ejemplo pudieran atravesar grandes arbustos o ramas sin siquiera rasguñar sus ropas, pero dijo que ellos aun tenían los sentidos muy poco desarrollados y que lo aprenderían con el tiempo

-Entonces… me enseñara a detectar así los ataques…

-No… atácame… como quieras…

Shigure cerro los ojos, Jhun le lanzo un puñetazo pero su brazo reboto, como si unos centímetros antes de llegar a ella una barrera la hubiera detenido, empeso a lanzar golpes lo mas rápido que podía hacia Shigure pero ninguno logro llegar a esta, ni se acercaba, por ningún ángulo

-Que pasa…

-Seikuken… no importa que ataque sea… por donde sea… cuantos al mismo tiempo… dentro de la zona que cubre el Seikuken ningún ataque puede pasar sin ser detectado…

Shigure la miro y cerrando los ojos concentrándose, se sento en el agua, un agujero se formo alrededor de ella en el agua, Jhun abrió los ojos sorprendida, en el agua se veían golpes, Shigure estaba rechazando la corriente del agua que iba hacia ella con miles de golpes, ni una gota traspasaba, Jhun trato de lanzar un golpe hacia ella y sintió como su mano era golpeada, sabía que era Shigure la que con un golpe repelía el suyo, pero era tanta la velocidad y precisión con que lo hacía, que no veía sus manos, Shigure finalmente se detuvo y el agua la cubrió hasta el cuello, se levanto totalmente mojada, por algo había escogido entrenar en un traje de baño

-ESO VA A ENSEÑARME!!! –Jhun-

Shigure asintió

-2 técnicas… la primera el Seikuken… la segunda… tírame una patada…

Jhun la miro y trato de tirarle una patada, el agua la llegaba hasta la cintura y la corriente frenaba su patada, no logro ni siquiera que su pierna saliera del agua, cayo

-Mal… necesitas… más fuerza… mucha más fuerza… en tus piernas y cadera… esa debe ser la fuerza que desarrolles… ahora sigamos…

Shigure se puso en posición de pelea

-Te prohíbo usar tus manos para golpear… solo para bloquear… tus piernas para golpear… inténtalo cada vez que veas una apertura en mi defensa… te las dejare a propósito…

-Pero es muy difícil

-INTENTALO!!! Solo sigue la dirección de mis golpes… limpia tu mente y ahora defiéndete!!

Shigure lanzo un puñetazo hacia Jhun, esta logro bloquearlo pero le dolió, Shigure iba enserio, lanzo otro y otro golpe con fuerza y Jhun trataba de bloquearlos rápidamente… sin saber bien como lograrlo… pero recordó como Sakura había predicho prácticamente todos los movimientos que habían hecho durante su combate… cerro un poco los ojos concentrándose y paro un golpe de Shigure

-Bien… de nuevo…

Dijo Shigure y empeso a atacarla de nuevo, Jhun esta vez no logro detener el golpe y recibió un puñetazo que la dejo sin aire y la hizo caer en e agua, se levanto empapada y se volvió a parar jadeando…

-Por que entrenamos en el rio? Aquí no puedo usar bien mis piernas para golpearla…

-Exacto… entrenaras tus piernas en fuerza y tus manos en velocidad… así me enseñaron a mi… ahora ponte en guardia…

Jhun miro a Shigure, era quizás la mujer más fuerte que jamás había conocido… junto con Sakura, sonrió pensando que quizás sería así de fuerte algún día y se puso en guardia

-VAMOS!! –Jhun-

Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO!!!

Espero les haya gustado, lo que son las técnicas las sacare de la serie llamada Kenichi, no es tan conocida pero la considero una de las mejores series de artes marciales y mas que nada describe mucho las técnicas, por lo que es muy fácil explicarlas y hacer escenas de peleas con ellas, por si alguien nota la similitud, el personaje de Shigure tan bien lo saque de hay

En el siguiente capítulo vuelve Yakumo, pero como dijo Sakura no habrá lemon… por ahora

Si les gusto dejen reviews!!


	23. Chapter 23

Ya había amanecido, Shiaska, Sakura, Touma y Naruto caminaban, ambos traían mochilas

-En serio llevaremos a Yakumo? –Sakura-

-Pues… el problema es que Tomoe le dijo que iríamos y… tu la conoces…

Sakura suspiro un poco resignada, Yakumo era capas de ir a buscarlos estuvieran donde estuvieran, se acercaron al apartamento y vieron que Sayuri y Hinamori salían de sus casas

-Mizukague-sama!!

-Ha… chicas hola! –Sakura-

-Iré por Yakumo

Dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras Sakura se ponía a hablar con ellas, cuando Hinamori volteo

-ESPERE!! Y MIZUKAGUE-SAMA???

-Pues fue por Yakumo, saldremos unos días –Sakura-

-QUE??? –Las 2-

Sayuri y Hinamori salieron corriendo hacia el departamento donde Naruto la abría la puerta, Sakura volteo y corrió adelantando a Hinamori y Sayuri llegando al lado de Naruto, este estaba petrificado

-Ha… papa… vamos no es tanto… ha yo… ya se iba…

Yakumo estaba totalmente roja, traía solo su sostén y Sakura alcanzo a ver a un chico que recordaba de la fiesta del hotel, por lo que alcanzo a ver el chico no tenia camisa… ni pantalones, se puso roja volteando a ver a Naruto que parecía estar contando hasta 100

-Ha… mejor vístete si?... veré si lo hago reaccionar

Sakura le sonrió y cerró la puerta, Yakumo suspiro un poco

-Ya puedes salir… y mejor vete

Dijo Yakumo un poco resignada viendo como el chico casi temblaba de miedo, era atractivo, pero solo era un hijo de papi que había conocido en la fiesta, aun así al menos había esperado que tuviera los pantalones para ver a Naruto cara a cara

Naruto miro la puerta y luego a Sakura, que estaba frente a el

-Quítate… Sakura-chan…

-No…

-Vamos…

-Anda que ganas con matarlo?

-Pues…

Sakura sonrió un poco y le dio un beso

-Ella encontró a alguien igual que yo… déjala que lo disfrute, total no es una niña y no es estúpida

-Pero…

-Pero nada no me quito hasta que no me digas que no la vas a regañar

Sakura se puso con los brazos cruzados frente a la puerta mirándolo, mientras Yakumo echaba al chico por la ventana, avergonzada, suspiro un poco esperando que Naruto entrara e hiciera un escándalo, trago saliva nerviosa, cuando escucho sorprendida la plática de Naruto y Sakura

-Sakura-chan…

-Nada… vamos Naruto… sabes que se siente buscar el amor en alguien no?

Sakura acaricio el rostro de Naruto y este sonrió un poco y la beso en los labios, esta se sonrojo un poco sonriéndole

-Creo que no te puedo decir que no a nada Sakura-chan

-Lo se… por eso te quiero de marido

Dijo sonriendo, Naruto la beso en los labios un poco mas

-Bueno entonces vamos a decirle… haber si quiere ir o no al viaje

Yakumo abrió la puerta prácticamente aplastando a Sakura contra la pared al abrirla

-CLARO QUE VOY!!! He… la puerta no se abre entera…

Yakumo se fijo poniéndose roja

-ha… lo siento? –Yakumo-

Touma y Shiaska acabaron de subir las escaleras mirando a Yakumo y Sakura nerviosos

-Solo… vete a guardar tus cosas si

Dijo Sakura sobándose la cara, Touma pensó que sería un muy largo viaje, finalmente Yakumo salió con una mochila y los 4 caminaron a la entrada de la aldea

-Oye y está bien que te vayas así? –Sakura-

-Claro, total Neji es de todos modos el que siempre hace el papeleo

Sakura rio un poco pensando que al menos en lo vago Naruto era idéntico a Tsunade

-Y a dónde iremos a entrenar? –Touma-

-Ya veras

Naruto se mordió un dedo invocando a Gamakichi frente a el

-Ha, ya se!! Iremos a donde me enseño el modo senin verdad? –Yakumo-

-Si

-A la montaña sapo? –Sakura-

-No, antes la montaña sapo era el único lugar donde se podía enseñar esa técnica desde el principio… pero halle hace un tiempo encontré otro lugar –Naruto-

-Naruto ya deja de hablar y entren

Gamakichi abrió la boca y entraron, finalmente Gamakichi abrió la boca y salieron en otro lugar, ya acostumbrados en parte a esos viajes salieron, Sakura miro el lugar, eran unas escaleras en el suelo como el anterior escondite de Orochimaru

-Hay uno igual cerca de la aldea, por que vinimos hasta aquí? –Sakura-

-Ha por que tienes que tener con que entretenerte…

-Y?

-Aquí es el almacén de archivos de Orochimaru, Kabuto y el solo venían aquí para almacenar y todos sus archivos, descubrimientos e investigaciones, así si tomaban uno de sus escondites Orochimaru no perdería los proyectos en los que trabajaba en ese momento

-En verdad??

Sakura lo miro sonriendo emocionada, era doctora más que nada por que el encantaba y sentía en parte fanatismo sobre los trabajos de Orochimaru que a pesar de todo eran brillantes, Naruto sonrió asintiendo mientras Yakumo se acercaba y hacia un Jutsu para abrir las puertas

-Vamos a estar bajo tierra? El mes entero? –Shiaska-

-Ha… no… este lugar no esta tan aislado, fue el primer escondite de Orochimaru y quería que estuviera en un lugar donde aprovisionarse… apenas había escapado de Konoha, así que lo construyo a menos de 15 minutos de una aldea –Naruto-

-Ha…

Shiaska bajo corriendo a las escaleras, casi todo el lugar era un gran pasillo y Sakura vio las siluetas de lo que habían sido trampas ocultas que Naruto había desactivado cuando encontró el lugar, finalmente llegaron a una serie de recamaras, como las que había visto en los lugares donde habían estado y luego un gran claro, el lugar estaba dentro de la colina y era enorme, había varias celdas alrededor, la arena era de piedra y tenia varias rocas alrededor de la arena, Naruto entro a la arena de un salto y Touma lo siguió

-Ven, te diré donde está el almacén de archivos –Yakumo-

-Bueno, vamos Shiaska

-si ama

Sakura siguió a Yakumo mientras Naruto y Touma se acercaban al centro de la arena

-Bueno…

-Me enseñara a usar la espada? –Naruto-

-claro que no!! No tengo idea de cómo usar una espada…

-Entonces?

-Pues… si se usar el chakra del viento

Naruto se sento en una roca sonriéndole a Touma, el chico le caía muy bien

-Como me enseñara a usarlo Naruto-san?

-Que sabes del chakra del viento?

-ha… … …

-Jajajaja me recuerdas a mi

-Por qué?

-Por qué a tu edad tan poco sabia del chakra del viento… ni supe hasta después…

Naruto tomo un kunai

-Mira… así fue como me lo enseñaron… un arma normal es buena estando sola…

Naruto lanzo el kunai y este reboto en la roca

-Solo… concentra tu chakra así… así fue como me demostraron que podía hacer el chakra del viento…

El kunai que sostenía Naruto empeso a brillar suavemente, Touma lo miraba no le parecía que hubiera mucha diferencia, hasta que Naruto lo lanzo, atravesó la roca como si fuera papel y se hundió en la tierra

-INCREIBLE!!

Touma se levanto para ver el kunai casi para convencerse de que no tenia ningún truco Naruto rio un poco

-Como lo hace?

-Ya verás… empezaremos a practicar

-Me dará el entrenamiento que le dieron a usted?

-No… te enseñare algo un poco diferente

-El modo senin

-Tan poco… Shigure me dijo que no te enseñara más que a controlar tu chakra… quiere enseñarte ella el estilo Kousaka…

-Entonces?

-Ya verás… saca tu espada

Yakumo abrió una puerta, esta crujió, por los años que había estado abandonada, habían cientos de estantes, un gran libro y cientos de documentos e investigaciones en los estantes, Sakura silbo impresionada, después de todo Orochimaru había pasado casi medio siglo investigando

-Bueno todo tuyo Sakura…

-Como que esto no lo usan para la aldea? Debe haber jutsus increíbles

-Pues… los hay pero tan bien peligrosos… solo Yoko, yo, Shigure y mi maestro conocíamos este lugar

-Por qué?

-Pues… por que hay jutsus horribles… no se como alguien pudo soportar lo que viene escrito aquí… yo no pude con muchos… no dormí en días luego de que los leí y lo hice a escondidas… luego Shigure destruyo mucho de lo que venia

Yakumo abrió el libro y Sakura vio que muchas hojas habían sido arrancadas, miro los estantes y realmente había muchos vacios

-Mi maes… papa… dijo que lo mejor era que nadie leyera esto… bueno al menos hasta encontrar a alguien que leyera esto por interés medico… segura que lo va a leer?

Sakura hojeo el libro sorprendida, era solo un índice donde decía donde encontrar sus descubrimientos a pesar de lo grueso que era, Sakura sonrió interesada, aunque se hacia una idea de lo que eran esos experimentos… y muchos de ellos la hacían pensar que Orochimaru se merecía el destino que había tenido

-Bueno pues…

Encontró un Jutsu que si conocía y muy bien, sonrió y saco una apretada carpeta de uno de los estantes

-Bueno esto me servirá… donde podría estudiar?

-No te quedaras aquí?

-Tú te quedarías?

Yakumo miro el lugar y sintió un escalofrió

-No… mejor vámonos… -Yakumo-

-Y Shiaska?

Sakura se levanto saliendo junto con Yakumo

-No se, ha de estar vagando por ahí… no te preocupes no hay trampas ni nada peligroso mi maestro y Shigure lo revisaron a fondo igual que los demás escondites

Yakumo abrió una puerta, Sakura sonrió al ver que realmente se habían puesto cómodos, entraron en una sala con una mesa pequeña, televisor e incluso adornos o pinturas en las paredes, sonrió al ver la diferencia que había entre ese cuarto y los demás, secos y fríos, en los que Orochimaru pasaba su tiempo

-Jajá yo lo decore

-En serio?

Sakura se quito los zapatos para no ensuciar la alfombra y sonrió al sentir como su pie se hundía suavemente en esta, mientras Yakumo hacia lo mismo siguiéndola

-Si… casi me mata por qué me gaste mucho dinero… fue su culpa por darle permiso a una chica de 13 años de decorar y gastar todo lo que quisiera

Sakura rio imaginándose la reacción que había tenido Naruto aunque no podía negar que Yakumo tenía buen gusto, aunque no había cambiado en nada con los años ya que su departamento estaba decorado igual

-Y por qué lo hiciste?

-Pues… dijo que era de los 2… estábamos en una misión que duraría un bien tiempo antes de que fuera el Mizukague… peor yo no quería separarme de él y pues… lo seguí… dijo que aquí estaría a salvo y durante lo que duro en la misión venia todas las noches

-Vaya… entonces es un buen padre…

-Claro que lo es!! Por qué pregunta?

-Pues… tengo que saberlo no crees?

Dijo Sakura sentándose en el sillón poniendo la carpeta frente a ella, Yakumo la miro y Sakura le sonrió

-Jajaja no pienses cosas, aun no

-Aun?

-Claro… o que crees que hacemos en la noche?

-Dormir?

Yakumo la miro un poco nerviosa y Sakura rio, Yakumo se puso roja

-SEÑORITA SAKURA!!!

-Qué pasa?

-Ha que… ustedes… no se han casado…

Dijo Yakumo volteando la mirada, aun así no le gustaba para nada que su padre estuviera con nadie y aunque aceptaba y le agradaba Sakura, aun así era demasiada información

-Y? Que no recuerdas de que lio te saque hace rato?

Yakumo se puso totalmente colorada mientras Sakura lanzaba una carcajada

-No es gracioso Sakura!!

-Pues para mi si lo es… al menos tienes buen gusto…

Dijo Sakura sonriéndole, Yakumo suspiro un poco, sabia que ahora si no podría ganarle a Sakura y que probablemente tendría que aguantar todo el viaje sus bromas sobre lo que había pasado

-OIGAN DEJENME ENTRAR!!!

Sakura y Yakumo voltearon a la puerta, la estaban arañando y Yakumo la abrió, Shiaska estaba sentada frente a esta

-Ha dónde estabas? –Yakumo-

-En la cocina… no hay nada esta vacio… -Shiaska-

-Seguro mi maestro no pensó en traerse nada… ire de compras…

-Claro… trae ramen

Yakumo sonrió un poco, se notaba que al menos conocía bien a Naruto y salió de la habitación y miro a Shiaska

-Me acompañas? –Yakumo-

-Claro aquí estará muy aburrido

-Por que lo dices?

-Por que cuando mi ama tiene esa expresión de maniaca, se sienta en un sillón y se pone a leer no la levantas con nada

Yakumo rio al imaginar eso mientras ambas salían del escondite.

Touma se concentraba, estaba sentado en el suelo con la espada en las manos, sin hacer nada, ni un movimiento, mientras Naruto lo miraba atentamente, cuando sonrió

-Abre los ojos despacio… -Naruto-

Touma abrió los ojos y vio que su espada brillaba, lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la espada dejo de brillar

-Que paso?... ese brillo… -Touma-

-Mmm… esta espada t ella dio Shigure?

Dijo Naruto tomándola, Touma asintió

-Que te decía cuando te la regalo?

-Que tenía que concentrarme, usar mi chakra y hacerme uno con mi espada y podría cortar cualquier cosa… solo así podría enseñarme las técnicas de la familia Kousaka y conseguir una espada real, pero jamás pude –Touma-

-Entiendo…

Naruto concentro un poco de chakra en la espada y esta empeso a brillar intensamente, Touma lo miro boquiabierto cuando Naruto golpeo una roca con la espada y esta se corto limpiamente

-COMO HIZO ESO?? –Touma-

-Esta espada… jamás había visto madera así… seguramente es especial…

-Especial?

-Los miembros de la familia Kousaka… sabias que todos tienen el chakra de tipo viento?

-En serio?

-Si… todos desde el inicio del clan… y usan Jutsu de viento en todas sus técnicas con espadas, no se pueden usar sin ese tipo de chakra

-En verdad? Por eso… quiso entrenarme?... con la espada…

Touma parecía un poco desilusionado, Naruto volteo y le sonrió

-Pues no… no se por qué quiso hacerlo… hay montones de shinobis de tipo viento en el país y desde que se supo que Shigure no podía tener un descendiente han venido durante años ninjas de ese tipo de chakra para que les enseñe y que perpetúen el estilo peor siempre los rechaza… tu y Jhun van a ser quienes lo perpetúen y no se por que los escogió para eso

-En verdad?

Touma sonrió pero después suspiro un poco

-Entonces desde el principio debí saber cómo usar esta espada… si ella no me está enseñando ahorita las técnicas y en cambio me mando con usted es por qué no fui capaz…

-No es tu culpa… yo aun ahora no sé hacer Ninjutsu de viento… se dominar el elemento pero jamás me he puesto a entrenar jutsus así

-Entonces… solo me enseñara a controlarlo

-Sí, lo demás debes descubrirlo por ti mismo… para eso Shigure te dio ese libro

Touma le sonrió y Naruto le dio su espada, este cerró los ojos empesando a concentrarse para seguir con el entrenamiento mientras Naruto lo vigilaba, se sorprendió al ver como ahora la espada empesaba a brillar inmediatamente, la primera vez a Touma le había tomado más de 15 minutos y el brillo no había sido tan intenso, parecía que ahora que Touma sabía exactamente que hacer era mucho más fácil

-Bien ahora abre los ojos

Touma los abrió pero sin perder la concentración, por alguna razón sentía como si eso fuera natural en el, vio la espada y no se sorprendió para nada al verla brillar así, se levanto y lanzo un golpe a la misma roca que golpeo Naruto, el corte era igual, aunque vio que los de Shigure eran mucho más precisos pensó que sería cosa de practica

-Bien…

Naruto se quito su capa, traía una camisa de tirantes negra debajo y Touma lo miro sorprendido, con su ropa normal no parecía nadie fuerte, pero ahora que veía los brazos de Naruto se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que realmente era alguien muy fuerte y entrenaba duro

-Que haremos? –Touma-

-Anoche Sakura-chan me dio unas lecciones de espada…

-Anoche?... entonces practicare contra usted?

Naruto saco una espada de madera y asintió, Touma lo miro levantando la espada

-Pero… yo llevo mucho tiempo entrenando con la espada… y conozco muchas técnicas aunque no las de la familia Kousaka…

-Tranquilo, Sakura-chan se limito a enseñarme los movimientos básicos que vio que Shigure te enseñaba en sus entrenamientos antes de que se fueran… después hice un pequeño truco con clones para aprender mas rápido y creo que lograre darte pela con lo que aprendí… además he visto pelear a Shigure antes con todas sus fuerzas así que te mostrare algunas cosas que no conoces, vamos atácame

-Seguro?

Naruto asintió poniéndose en posición de guarida, Touma lo miro y vio que Naruto hacia brillar su espada, lo miro

-Shigure me la presto

Touma asintió e hizo brillar su espada tan bien y se lanzo contra Naruto, este movió su espada rápidamente y bloqueo el golpe, para sorpresa de Touma ambas espadas chocaron y se repelieron entre ellas, Touma retrocedió sorprendido y Naruto rio

-Bien, acabas de sentir que 2 espadas reales choquen una contra la otra…

-Ya lo había sentido?

Naruto asintió, en el pasado había practicado un poco con la espada aunque jamás paso de ser un muy mal principiante

-Bueno entonces esto realmente me va a servir… HAYA VOY!!

Touma se lanzo contra Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, Naruto reacciono y bloqueo su ataque y lo hizo retroceder, Touma trato de resistir un golpe de Naruto cuando se vio lanzado hacia atrás, lo miro sorprendido de la fuerza de Naruto, el chunin con el que se había enfrentado antes era igual que Touma en fuerza física, pero Naruto era mucho más fuerte y ni siquiera estaba usando el que llamaban modo senin, solo pura fuerza bruta, Touma se lanzo de nuevo y esta vez empeso a presionar con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto sin poder el control del chakra con su espada pero de nuevo se sorprendió, no importaba que movimiento hiciera, ni que técnica ni ángulo usara, Naruto empeso a detener sus ataques sin ningún problema, finalmente Naruto hizo que Touma se distrajera un segundo y volteando le dio una patada en la boca del estomago, Touma reacciono y uso su guantelete para cubrirse pero aun así salió volando hacia atrás y se golpeo contra una roca, miro a Naruto jadeando, su espada estaba a más de un metro de distancia de el

-Como…

-Debes saber que tu espada no es lo único que hay en un combate… ni la de tu oponente, debes seguir todos los movimientos de tu oponente y no distraerte

-Pero en una pelea de espadachines…

-Cuantos espadachines shinobi conoces?

Touma lo miro un segundo

-Shigure…

-No, Shigure no es una espadachina por completo… ella usa taijutsu, armas arrojadizas… genjutsu y Ninjutsu… ningún ninja en el mundo utiliza solo espadas y ataca de frente en una pelea, ni tu encontraras a ninguno jamás…

Touma lo miro, jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso, se acerco a su espada y la tomo levantándose

-Entonces?

-Deja de usar chakra en tu espada… piensa en el libro que te dio Shigure

Touma lo hizo y recordó una técnica que había leído en este, se puso en posición, nervioso mirando a Naruto atentamente, pensando en cómo era su complexión, el hombre del libro era muy alto y más delgado que Touma, aunque el aun era bastante joven, adelanto un poco su pie y levanto la espada un poco más para poderle hacer frente a Naruto que era más alto y pesado que él y se lanzo al ataque…

Y aquí está el nuevo capitulo XD

Espero les haya gustado, la verdad no sé si me quedo un poco aburrido pero quería sacar el entrenamiento que haría Touma al igual que el que hacia Jhun, el proximo capitulo tendrá lemon, pero aun no sé si adelantar nada, ya que aun no tengo idea de cómo será

-espero les haya gustado si es así dejen reviews!!


	24. Chapter 24

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que el entrenamiento había comenzado, en la montaña, Jhun se tambaleaba, estaba parada sobre el rio, lo que no era problema en ella, pero en vez de estar directamente sobre el agua, estaba sobre un pedazo de madera pequeño, se tambaleaba luchando por mantener el equilibrio, en el rio, atados para que no derivaran por la corriente, había varios trozos mas de madera del mismo tamaño, Shigure corrió hacia ella y lanzo un golpe, Jhun levanto una pierna para quedar en equilibrio y bloqueo el puño de Shigure a gran velocidad, Shigure empeso a lanzar varios golpes seguidos contra Jhun y ella, aunque sus manos no parecían moverse, empesaba a rechazarlos todos, aunque Shigure presionaba tanto que poco a poco Jhun empeso a retroceder saltando de madera en madera mientras ambas luchaban, hasta que…

-Ga…ne…

Shigure lanzo un puñetazo golpeando a Shigure cerca del cuello, aunque detuvo el golpe y solo fue un empujón, fue suficiente para que el equilibrio de Jhun se rompiera y cayera de espalda al agua, salió jadeando, el agua le llegaba casi al pecho, Shigure le sonrió y de repente, Jhun lanzo una patada a enorme velocidad, venciendo la corriente del rio y la resistencia del agua, Shigure la detuvo con una mano, mirándola y finalmente Jhun le sonrió, Shigure asintió aunque no sonrió Jhun sabía que estaba satisfecha

-Jeje… voy bien verdad?

Jhun se dejo caer en el agua y quedo flotando en la superficie, cerrando los ojos relajada, Shigure la miro

-Ya… te gusto estar… así… tu elemento de chakra… es agua… por eso…estas tan a gusto así…

-Ha eso decía el papel que me dio ayer para romper con chakra?

Shigure asintió levantándose

-Ya… dominas la primera de las 2 técnicas…

-Y por qué me hace pelear con usted sobre esos maderos? Es difícil…

-Por qué… te falta la segunda técnica… y además… te enseñare mas taijutsu…

-No puede enseñarme Ninjutsu de agua?

-No se… ninguno…

Jhun la miro y le sonrió

-Ok… seguimos?

Dijo Jhun mirándola, algo sorprendida, había pasado más de 5 minutos y Shigure no había continuado con el entrenamiento, aunque apenas eran las 7 de la mañana ya llevaban más de una hora entrenando y no parecía que Shigure se comportaría menos severa que de costumbre ese día

-No…

-Ha… que dijo?

-No… vamos…

Shigure se levanto caminando a la cabaña y Jhun la miro extrañada, corrió detrás de Shigure y ambas entraron

-Vístete… hoy… salimos…

-He? Por qué?

-Ya no… tenemos comida… así que… estaremos fuera todo el día…

-Ha… bueno…

Jhun entro a su recamara para secarse y vestirse, Shigure miro el calendario, sabía que Jhun y Touma eran novios y que los había separado, así que los compensaría un poco ese día… 14 de febrero

Naruto esquivaba los ataques de Touma rápidamente, mientras el simplemente lo acosaba a golpes, la espada de Naruto estaba apoyada en la pared ya que se había hecho patente que no podía competir con Touma en kendo por más que lo intentara Touma parecía que había entendido muy bien cómo usar las técnicas aunque solo las aprendía por medio de un libro, en cambio Naruto luchaba más o menos al nivel de un chunin fuerte, le servía mas a Touma practicar con alguien que se moviera como shinobi a alguien que se comportara como un espadachín que solo atacaban de frente y Touma había mejorado muchísimo, pero aun no lograba siquiera darle un golpe a Naruto, aunque el no usaba el modo senin para pelear, Sakura y Yakumo miraban interesadas la pelea desde el barandal

-Ha hallado algo interesante en los archivos de Orochimaru? –Yakumo-

-Por que lo dices?

-Pues… lleva una semana encerrada en su recamara

-Ha… es que encontré un Jutsu muy interesante…

-Ha… ya lo perfecciono?

-Si…

Sakura sonrió un poco aunque esperaba no tener que usar nunca el Jutsu de Orochimaru, aunque no era peligroso solo le desagradaba, su reloj sonó y ella lo miro sonriendo

-Naruto… ya va siendo hora que paren

Naruto y Touma se detuvieron mirándola, Sakura se toco un poco el reloj y Naruto sonrió

-Bueno… tiene razón hoy vamos a descansar Touma

-He, por qué?

-Por qué voy a salir con Sakura-chan

-Pero puedo entrenar con Yakumo

-No, ella se va a distraer a Shiaska para que estemos solos –Sakura-

-QUE??? –Yakumo-

-Bueno Touma vístete y vámonos –Sakura-

-Ha… esta bien…

Dijo Touma pensando que algo andaba mal…

-Vamos que no querías venir? –Yakumo-

-Pues tengo que entrenar… faltan 2 semanas para el examen… además no nos están haciendo mucho caso

Touma caminaba llevando su espada en la espalda, Naruto y Sakura se veían muy felices, mientras conversaban y era Yakumo, Shiaska caminaba al lado de Sakura y Naruto mirándolos fijamente

-Shiaska no nos has quitado la vista de encima desde que salimos… pasa algo? –Sakura-

-No

-Entonces por que nos estas mirando así?

-Solo espero a que empiecen a sacarse la ropa para hacer lo que Jhun me dijo

Los 4 se pusieron rojos y Sakura le dio un gran coscorrón a Shiaska

-NI SE TE OCURRA!!!! –Sakura-

-Por que? T.T sonaba divertido

Yakumo y Touma miraban la escenita nerviosos

-Ahora ya entiendo por qué quieren que la distraiga… -Yakumo-

-Pues yo que tu lo haría

-Por qué?

-Por que tan bien yo vi lo que paso hace 2 semanas Sakura-sensei te salvo el pellejo

Yakumo lo miro poniéndose colorada, pensando que bastaba que alguien le recordara "Por accidente" a Naruto lo que había pasado para que se le armara un lio, suspiro sabiendo cuando estaba derrotada, mientras caminaban a la aldea cercana al escondite de Orochimaru

-Sabes Touma?

Sakura volteo a verlo, sin dejar de caminar

-Hoy es 14 de febrero

Touma la miro un poco entristecido, recordando a Jhun, no se arrepentía de ir a entrenar con Naruto pero la extrañaba

-Así que diviértanse n.n –Sakura-

De repente Yakumo, Sakura, Naruto y Shiaska desaparecieron y Touma vio a Jhun que estaba frente a el, ambos se pusieron rojos, mientras Touma se acercaba

-ha… hola… -Touma-

-Hola… te trajeron con alguna escusa? –Jhun-

-Si… por que lo harán? –Touma-

-Bueno… pues es que…

Jhun se sonrojo desviando la mirada, Touma la miro muy muy sonrojado

-Y… quieres… salir… -Touma-

-Pues… no traigo di…

En eso se vio el humo de una invocación y una bolsita con dinero apareció frente a ellos, Jhun la tomo y sonrió leyendo un papelito que venia dentro de la bolsita: Hasta el atardecer, volteo gritándole a los arboles

-GRACIAS SHIGURE-SENSEI!!! Y bueno… vamos?

-Vamos

Dijo Touma sonriéndole y ambos entraron al pueblo, los demás lo veían sentados entre las ramas de un árbol

-Que tiernos… me recuerdan cuando tenía 10 y mi primer novio –Yakumo-

-He… salías con chicos a los 10? –Naruto-

-Pues… SHIGURE TE COMPRARE LA PELI 9 DE ONE PIECE!!!

Shigure tomo a Yakumo y a Shiaska y las 3 desaparecieron

-YA VERA!!!

-Jajaja calmado Naruto, tu me invitabas a salir cuando éramos mas jóvenes…

-Si pero no se me hizo

Sakura lo miro y lo beso en la mejilla

-Bueno… vámonos…

-A donde?

-es nuestro primer san Valentín juntos Naruto

Le dijo saltando al suelo, Naruto la siguió mirándola

-O… no quieres pasar san Valentín conmigo? –Sakura-

Sakura lo miro sonriéndole y Naruto se acerco abrasándola, la beso en los labios pegándola a su cuerpo, Sakura sonrió separándose un poco

-Es un si?

-Pues…

Sakura le sonrió empesando a caminar, Naruto entro junto a ella

-Y… a dónde iremos?

Sakura vio que todo el lugar estaba lleno de puestos y tiendas con motivos del día de san Valentín, Naruto se rasco a nuca nervioso

-Pues…

-GANAME UNO!!!

Sakura lo tomo de la mano llevándolo a un juego de tiro al blanco, Naruto miro varios blancos y había kunais de juguete para lanzar

-pero… tu deberías poder…

-Si… pero quiero un regalo tuyo…

Le dijo Sakura sonriéndole poniendo sus manos en la espalda mirándolo inocentemente Naruto sonrió y lanzo un kunai atravesando el blanco con gran facilidad

-SII!!! Deme el grande –Sakura-

El hombre le paso un peluche de un oso, Sakura lo abraso sonriéndole a Naruto, le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Naruto-kun

-Ha… no hay de que Sakura-chan…

Dijo Naruto finalmente sonriéndole, a pesar de todo no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener citas, Sakura lo miro un poco y Naruto finalmente le sonrió

-Entonces vamos Sakura-chan

-A donde?

-A ver a donde

Naruto le sonrió y Sakura empeso a seguirlo, mientras caminaban a un gran centro comercial, Sakura volteo a mirar a Naruto, el conocía la aldea mejor que ella, pero aun así solo había ido una vez, según el, entraron al lugar y parecía que realmente Naruto había echo una buena elección, el lugar estaba aun mas lleno de tienda y objetos alusivos que la calle, aunque había mucha gente alcanzaron a moverse sin muchos problemas, Sakura vio una tienda de ropa

-VEN!!!

-A donde vamos?

Entraron a la tienda y Sakura le sonrió, viendo los vestidos en exhibición

-Escoge

Dijo sonriendo mostrándole 2 camisas, Naruto le sonrió…

Jhun y Touma caminaban por la aldea, sin saber mucho que hacer, ambos estaban muy sonrojados

-Y… que podemos hacer? –Touma-

Jhun lo miro y Touma se puso rojo, pero realmente jamás había tenido ni idea de que hacer en una cita, miro alrededor y vio una pequeña casa de te, por el cristal se veían varias parejas de la edad de ellos

-Al menos podemos ir hay

-Claro n.n

Entraron, el lugar estaba muy limpio y lleno de parejas, Jhun enrojeció un poco mientras caminaban al local un chico alto le dio un fuerte empujón a Touma para entrar, traía pareja pero no pudo evitar mirar a Jhun descaradamente mientras entraban, Jhun y Touma entraron finalmente al local y Jhun sonrió, la mayoría de las chicas iban con ropa muy cara y ella traía su traje de entrenamiento de siempre, pensó que hacía apenas unos meses ni loca hubiera salido a las calles de la aldea con eso puesto, pero muchos chicos la miraban fijamente, su traje aunque poco elegante resaltaba y mostraba mucho mas su cuerpo y vio satisfecha que los chicos, a pesar de tener muchos sus respectivas parejas, la miraban, se sentaron en una mesa apartada a causa de las miradas

-Oye… que le dijiste a Shiaska?

-Por qué? Ya hizo algo?

-ha… no mucho… pero…

Touma le conto lo que había dicho y Jhun soltó una carcajada, Touma rio tan bien aunque un poco menos, según Sakura, Jhun tenía la personalidad de Naruto a esa edad pero no se imaginaba a Naruto haciendo bromas así… (Se nota que no lo conoció XD)

-Oye… te paste un poco no?

-Na… recuerdas cuando le dije que el coco estaba en casa de mi tío Lee y mi tía Ino?

Touma rio un poco recordándolo, desde ese día, según Ino, Lee siempre revisaba… por si acaso, de repente a su lado la pareja que los había molestado empezaron a besarse con pasión sobre una mesa, Touma y Jhun los miraron

-mira…

Touma miro a Jhun, se había puesto roja, le extraño verla sonrojada y medio nerviosa, normalmente Jhun era bastante pervertida, pero verla así… Jhun le guiño un ojo a Touma

-Mira… me lo enseño a hacer Shigure-sensei, dijo que una vez un ninja se lo enseño

Jhun movió las manos rápidamente en un Jutsu, Touma vio que detrás de una cortina aparecía un clon de Jhun, aunque ese clon era diferente, ya que en vez de una pequeña explosión de humo había aparecido como si se formara de agua y no había echo ningún sonido, el clon se acerco sin ser visto y…

-PARA ESO HAY HOTELES!!!!!!!!

Desapareció mientras los chicos por la pura impresión se caían sobre la mesa, el chico se resbalo de esta y de la silla mientras que la chica se daba de cara sobre el te, Jhun y Touma rieron y tan bien, Jhun volteo y le sonrió a Touma

-Tan bien quieres besarme?

Touma la miro, Jhun se había puesto roja apartando un poco el cabello de su rostro

Sakura salía de la tienda sonriendo, traía una camisa de mezclilla, de botones y sin mangas muy ajustada a su cuerpo y unos jeans, Naruto le sonrió mirándola, habían comprado un montón de cosas pero las había mandado a casa con un clon, Sakura le sonrió, viendo un brazaletito de oro en su muñeca, Sakura se sonrojo

-Gracias por esto Naruto-kun

-Ha… no debes agradecer Sakura-chan

Sakura lo miro y le dio un beso en los labios, Naruto la acerco un poco abrasando su espalda, Sakura se pego a su pecho sonriendo

-Y… que tal mi ropa nueva?

Dijo sonriéndole, Naruto la miro dándole un beso en la frente

-Te queda muy bien Sakura-chan… toda

Dijo nervioso, Sakura había cogido mucha ropa interior y usando el genjutsu había tomado la apariencia que tendría con cada prenda (en las tiendas que yo sepa no dejan probarla) para ver que le quedaba mejor, lo que había echo que a Naruto casi le diera un infarto… a los hombres que había en la tienda tan bien…

-Jajaja… pues la veras esta noche

Naruto se puso rojo y Sakura ahogo la risa mientras lo miraba le dio un beso en los labios, mientras caminaban a un puesto a comprar algo de comer

-Como crees que les este yendo a los chicos? –Sakura-

-Pues… a Jhun y Touma no se, Yakumo Shigure y Shiaska no están siguiendo

-Si… bueno al rato las perdemos

Dijo Sakura sonriendo, no le importaba que vieran a donde iban… por ahora, por un descuido pequeño de Shigure que Naruto y Sakura sabían que lo había echo a propósito, los había alertado de que eran espiados, aunque estaban seguros que Yakumo y Shiaska no lo sabían

En el edificio de enfrente Yakumo miraba a los 2 desde el techo Shiaska bostezaba a su lado

-Aun no? Ya me aburrí… -Shiaska-

-no… que fastidio mi maestro es demasiado cursi… no pasa a lo bueno…

-Yo quería hacerlo que Jhun me dijo… -Shiaska-

-Y yo te iba a ayudar…

-Van a… arrepentirse…

-TU NI TE QUEJES QUE HASTA TE SOBORNE CON ESO PARA AYUDARNOS!!! QUEDE EN LA QUIEBRA!!

Shigure estaba sentada en el piso jugando con un psp, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Yakumo y Shiaska voltearon a ver a la pareja, Shigure miro a Yakumo y sonrió levísimamente, mas por los comentarios de Yakumo que por la impaciencia de esas 2, sabía que si Naruto la oyera estaría en problemas, no era que Yakumo fuera una chica fácil ni tan poco estúpida, tenía la misma vida que las chicas de su edad pero aun así no lo aprobaba tanto, Shigure al igual que las otras espadas veían a Yakumo como la niña medio loca e híper activa que habían criado entre todos, sabía que Yakumo solo era así pro que no había encontrado aun quien la amara… aunque Shigure estaba en la misma situación, siguió jugando su videojuego

Sakura y Naruto salieron de una tienda y empezaron a caminar, Yakumo y Shiaska lo siguieron con la mirada y en eso, los verdaderos Sakura y Naruto escaparon, riendo un poco

-Debiste regañarla de inmediato no?

Dijo Sakura mirando a Yakumo, finalmente salieron de su vida

-No… total mis clones pueden alejarse una distancia infinita de mi

-En serio?

-Claro, incluso desde la batalla contra Pein ya lo hacían, mis clones estaban en la montaña de los sapos y los controlaba desde Konoha

-Si… lo recuerdo

Sakura y Naruto caminaron un poco hacia el bosque, Sakura abrió una canastita que llevaban y tomo un sándwich

-Aun así es mejor la idea de un día de campo –Sakura-

-Si… pero solo pro que todos los restaurants y lugares así estaban llenos

-Bueno era de esperarse en esta fecha… además es más tranquilo por aquí

Dijo Sakura recargándose en el pecho de Naruto, ya habían pasado varias horas y pronto se acercaba la hora en la que debían ir a recoger a Touma y Jhun, les habían dado hasta el atardecer y eso estaba muy cerca, finalmente encontraron lo que querían, un claro fresco, soleado y solitario, los 2 sacaron comida de la canasta empesando a comer…

Jhun y Touma salieron de un local, sonriendo, el tiempo había volado para ellos, Jhun traía una rosa prendida en el cabello regalo de Touma y ambos estaban tomados de las manos

-ven…

Jhun lo jalo hacia el bosque, Touma sonrió, se habían quejado de que la aldea estaba muy llena de gente ya que en los alrededores habían viviendas y pueblitos mucho más pequeños y los habitantes de estos se habían reunido en la aldea, que mas parecía una ciudad grande, entraron en el bosque conversando un poco

-Fue un hermoso día… gracias… -Jhun-

-más bien hay que agradecérselo a nuestros maestros…

Jhun sonrió, recordó un poco a su familia, sabia que estaban obligados a quedarse en ese país, que la restricción puesta sobre ellos aun estaba vigente hasta que escaparan de la aldea por su propio pie… pero aun así estaban agradecida… la gente que había conocido, sobre todo Shigure y Naruto, habían sido como unos segundos padres para Jhun… estaba feliz de estar hay… siguieron caminando… y vieron 2 siluetas frente a ellos

-Que… -Jhun-

Se acercaron un poco…

-te amo Naruto… te amo… mu…mmm…

Vieron a Sakura apoyada contra un árbol besando a Naruto en los labios con pasión acariciando la espalda de este, Jhun y Touma se sonrojaron y se apartaron rápidamente, alejándose, no queriendo interrumpir, corrieron hasta poner un largo trecho entre ellos

-Va… vaya…

Jhun se sento enla hierba, junto a Touma, sonrió

-Que pasa... –Touma-

-Que… le tengo envidia a Sakura-sensei

Touma la miro, Jhun estaba seria aunque sonreía, era muy raro verla seria y que no bromeara mas que nada por lo que acababan de ver

-Por…

-por que tiene a alguien que la ama así

Touma sonrió

-No pareces una chica que le guste tanto el romance

-A todas nos gusta… a mi tan bien aunque no creas…

-Y que.. te besen así?

Touma miro a Jhun y esta se sonrojo

-Jamás me… ha pa…

Empezaron a besarse intensamente, no solo los pequeños besitos que se habían dado antes, si no besos de pasión, Jhun abraso a Touma que se puso sobre ella, mientras no dejaban de besarse, acariciando sus lenguas, sin detenerse, Jhun sintió como Touma acariciaba uno de sus pechos y como su cuerpo empesaba a responder, se separaron para recuperar el aliento y Touma beso un poco su cuello, sorprendido por como reaccionaba el cuerpo de Jhun a cada beso y caricia, finalmente se separaron ambos sudando y jadeando un poco

-Jhun…

-Se siente… se siente tan bien… -Jhun-

-Si… pero no quiero…

Jhun lo miro extrañada

-Apenas te conozco y… si seguimos… no quiero hacer solo con esto y si seguimos…

-Lo haremos una y otra vez verdad?

Jhun le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sonriéndole

-gracias… -Jhun-

Touma le sonrió tomando su mano, Jhun la apretó un poco sonriéndole... empesaba a anochecer y era hora de volver… con quienes Jhun pensó que ya eran parte de su familia

Y aquí esta!!! XD

Espero les haya gustado, la próxima semana al fin se reanudan los exámenes chunin y ya verán lo que tengo planeado

Hasta la próxima


	25. Chapter 25

Sakura tembló un poco, aunque traía puesta la chamarra de Naruto, había sido una tontería ir a ese lugar sin abrigo pero normalmente hacia tanto calor en la aldea que no creyó que en esa frontera sería tan diferente, con ella estaban Naruto, Moria, Yakumo, Shiaska, Shigure y Yoko

-Ya llegan, se siente su presencia –Shigure-

Entre la niebla se dibujaron varias siluetas acercándose, Sakura vio a varios shinobis caminando hacia ellos, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a la mujer que se acercaba frente a ellos

-TIA KONAN!! –Yakumo-

Sakura sonrió mientras Yakumo corría a saludar a la mujer, una vez que se acercaron Sakura la miro sin poder creerlo, aunque parecía mucho mayor, sonreía, y que la ultima vez que la había visto fue solo de lejos, Sakura reconoció inmediatamente a la compañera de Pein, que tantas mueres había causado en Konoha, aunque después de la batalla los shinobis que habían caído ante ella habían resucitado, la mujer llego hasta ellos y de inmediato miro a Sakura, reconociéndola,

-Ha… tu eres la chica que venció al ciempiés de Nagato de un solo golpe…

-Me… reconoció?

Dijo Sakura sorprendida, estaba seguro que la mujer la había visto durante la batalla de la aldea, pero solo unos segundos ya que Sakura en esa época servía mas como doctora que luchando directamente, Konan le sonrió

-Y mas te vale que te hayas portado bien

Le dijo de repente a Yakumo, esta sonrió un poco, la aldea de la niebla y el país del remolino habían estado durante mucho tiempo al borde de la guerra, ya que este se había vuelto poderoso de repente bajo la dirección de Konan y querían vengarse del sufrimiento que le había causado la lluvia, pero tan pronto Konan se había enterado que Naruto vivía en la aldea habían llegado a la paz, Konan había sido muy amiga de Yakumo e incluso esta había vivido un tiempo en la aldea de la lluvia

-Si me porte bien tía

Dijo Yakumo medio molesta, Konan la seguía tratando como si tuviera 5 años

-Solo se quito la ropa y se le echo encima a un chico y luego lo arrojo desnudo por la ventana –Shiaska-

-MALDITO PERRO!!!!!!!!!!!! –Yakumo-

Yakumo empezó a correr tras Shiaska mientras todos las miraban nerviosos

-Creo… que si fue mala idea traerla… -Sakura-

-Bueno… podemos irnos ya? Los exámenes en un rato no?

Dijo Konan tratando de ignorar lo había oído, pero prometiéndose hablar con Yakumo muy seriamente después, Sakura y Naruto rieron nerviosos al verlas…

Jhun y Touma bostezaron mientras se dirigían al edificio en el que los habían citado para el examen, Touma volteo a ver a Jhun y esta le sonrió sonrojada, recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían visto

-Y… como te fue con el entrenamiento de Shigure-sensei?

-Pues…

Jhun sintió un escalofrió y Touma no necesito ninguna explicación extra, se imaginaba, finalmente llegaron al estadio, donde estaban varios chicos, Jhun y Touma vieron que salvo ellos, Kisara, Jaden y Takeda, todos los aspirantes eran genin del remolino, una mujer estaba junto con Naruto y Sakura, vio disimuladamente a los chicos, habían decidido que fueran solos por que los genin de remolino podrían creer que habría algún favoritismo por que fueran amigos del Mizukague

-Vaya… esos 2 se ven bastante bien –Konan-

-Jajá… si… -Sakura-

-Tienen ojeras? –Naruto-

-Pues…

Naruto y Shigure voltearon a ver a Sakura que silbo inocentemente

-Digamos que anoche… les di una pequeña clase a los 2… jajá se sorprenderán ya verán

Dijo sonriendo, Shigure y Naruto se vieron y Naruto rio un poco, mientras se acercaban los estudiantes, algunos estudiantes del país del remolino eran extraños, había una chica con el rostro cadavérico y el cabello blanco como si fuera una anciana y un hombre enorme y muy gordo, Takeda, que era el más alto de los chicos, apenas le llegaba a la cintura, Sakura sonrió nerviosa, viendo que esos exámenes no serian tan fáciles, Yoko se acerco con una gran caja

-Muy bien, a partir de aquí empezara su examen, desde aquí yo los guiare a la arena donde se realizaran las peleas, irán directamente, ahora vengan y tomen un papel, la primera ronda de los combates serán 4 peleas en parejas que serán hechas al azar, después las siguientes 3 rondas serán individuales, los que vaya nombrando acérquense quien es su compañero, recuerden, no importa que ganen o pierdan sus peleas, lo que importa es como se muevan durante los combates, nobles y los lideres de aldeas pequeñas o aliadas estarán presente y la decisión será echa por un grupo de nobles, los 2 líderes de aldeas y 7 ninjas escogidos de la aldea

Jhun y Touma se miraron sonriendo, nerviosos, sabían que las 7 espadas serian parte del comité, pero conociéndolos eso solo haría que los trataran con mas severidad, al menos sabían que Sakura y Shigure así lo harían.

-Jhun, adelante

Jhun camino y saco un papel, poco a poco los estudiantes fueron pasando, Jhun abrió el papel, a ella le había tocado con Takeda, lo busco mientras una chica se acercaba a Touma sonriéndole

-Bueno, nos toca como equipo –Takeda-

-Si…

Dijo Takeda sonrojado comiéndose a Jhun con la mirada

-Bueno ahora síganme –Yoko-

Voltearon y empezaron a seguir a Yoko por un largo pasillo, hasta que finalmente empezaron a oír las voces de la gente y gritos, finalmente Yoko abrió unas puertas y vieron que entraban a un gran estadio, todos los genin se pusieron nerviosos excepto Jhun y Touma que habían llegado hasta ese lugar en su examen anterior en Konoha, pero por la dificultad de los exámenes que ponían en la niebla entendían que no era normal que los novatos llegaran tan lejos en los exámenes de ese país

-El primer combate será el equipo A, Takeda y Jhun contra Mizuki y Jaden

Takeda y Jhun se acercaron mientras los demás caminaban hacia un palco, los miraba una chica muy pequeña con rostro sin expresión, como la de Shigure, no tenia mas de 7 años y el compañero de Takeda

-Cuales son las habilidades de Jaden?

-Usa técnicas de rayo… ten cuidado…

-Bien

Jaden avanzo un poco

-COMIENSEN!! –Yoko-

-Solo quítate de mi camino –Mizuki-

Jaden volteo a ver a la chica que ni siquiera lo miraba

-No estorbare, solo iré pri…

Mizuki de repente apareció frente a el dándole una patada en el pecho, Jhun y Takeda quedaron sorprendidos, ni siquiera la habían visto moverse, Jaden abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras salía volando chocando con una pared, quedo inconsciente, mientras apenas podía respirar

-QUE RAYOS HACES MOCOSA?? –Takeda-

-Le dije que no estorbara

Dijo la chica volteando a ver a Takeda que se había lanzado sobre ella, casi no parecía que se había movido y al segundo siguiente estaba frente a el, Takeda apenas logro esquivar el golpe mientras Mizuki quedaba de pie entre ella y Jhun, Jhun la miro sorprendida, cuando la chica se movió corriendo hacia ella

Jhun cerro los ojos moviendo sus manos frente a ella, lentamente, recordando lo que le había dicho Shigure, la primera técnica que le había enseñado podía usarla cuando quisiera, la segunda solo en los combates individuales, en el palco Sakura miraba sonriendo la pelea

-vaya esa chica es fuerte… reprobó, pero es fuerte –Sakura-

-Si… bueno ya lo intentara el proximo año… todas las técnicas de su clan se basan en la velocidad –Konan-

-Jhun… no tendrá problemas… con eso… -Shigure-

Mizuki fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas contra Jhun y lanzo un golpe, pero de repente sintió como una barrera la detuviera de golpe, salió despedida hacia atrás

-Como ratos? –Mizuki-

-Es todo…pequeña?...

Dijo Jhun moviendo sus manos lentamente, recordando la técnica que había aprendido de Shigure, Takeda había desaparecido… Mizuki volvió a desaparecer y se lanzo contra Jhun tratando de golpearla pero todos los golpes eran detenidos, por su velocidad logro ver lo que sucedía, era como si Jhun supiera exactamente como iba a golpearla y se moviera para detener el golpe antes de que empezara a lanzarlo, Mizuki jadeo con fuerza debido al esfuerzo de usar esa velocidad durante tanto tiempo

-Te rindes? O quieres ver si rompes el Seikuken?

Dijo Jhun moviéndose lentamente, el entrenamiento de Shigure había logrado que controlara todo ataque que se acercara a ella, desde cualquier ángulo, Mizuki trago saliva, había escuchado leyendas de esa técnica

-LO ROMPERE!!! JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!!

10 clones aparecieron a su alrededor, a pesar de todo Mizuki jadeaba, había usado todo su chakra para crearlos, miro a Jhun a los ojos y los clones se lanzaron contra Jhun, todos golpearon, Jhun se movió tan rápido que apenas la miraban y todos los clones explotaron rápidamente a su alrededor, como si los hubieran golpeado, pero Jhun no había ni siquiera cerrado los puños para lanzar un golpe, salió del humo

-Creo que gane… donde esta? –Jhun-

Frente a ella Mizuki salió de la tierra y clavo un kunai en la frente de Jhun…

Neji gruño un poco mirando la pelea

-Duro poco… es demasiado inmadura como para estar en un examen así aunque sea tan fuerte –Neji-

-Tu tan bien lo eras y era tu segundo año de genin cuando entramos, no pudiste hacerte chunin hasta el tercero así que no te quejes –Ten-ten-

-la primera de los 3 prodigios de este año fallo, veamos al siguiente… -Konan-

Neji sonrió levemente…

Jhun miro con los ojos vacios a Mizuki que sonrió, de repente desapareció

-Genjutsu?? –Mizuki-

-ASÍ ES NIÑA!!

Takeda llego por atrás sujetando a Mizuki por la espalda levantándola, su llave evitaba que Mizuki pudiera moverse rápidamente, Jhun se acerco sonriendo y coloco un kunai en la garganta de Mizuki

-Ganamos n.n –Jhun-

-Los ganadores del primer combate son Jhun y Takeda –Yoko-

Se escucharon muchos aplausos mientras Takeda soltaba a Mizuki que los miro a ambos

-Cuando??? –Mizuki-

-Te centraste en Jhun así que te hice caer en el genjutsu cuando los clones estallaron –Takeda-

-Jajaja eres muy chica aun –Jhun-

-Si… bueno… creo que mejor me disculpare con el, siento todas las molestias

Dijo Mizuki inclinándose, unos enfermeros levantaban a Jaden y lo subían a una camilla

-Iré tan bien, fue una buena pelea

-Gracias, no llegues tarde a tu próxima pelea

-No lo hare…

Jhun le sonrió caminando al palco, Touma le sonrió

-Bueno y sigues tu? –Jhun-

-No, somos de los últimos –Touma-

-Entonces… quien sigue?...

-Los siguientes, Chang y…

Vieron que el chico gigante, tan grande que no había podido entrar en el palco, se levantaba, entrando a la arena, los 2 chicos del remolino lo miraron intimidados, tan bien su compañero, pero uno de ellos movió las manos rápidamente

-KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!!!

Un perro de 3 metros apareció frente a el y se lanzo al ataque, Chang camino hasta ponerse delante de su compañero y sujeto la cabeza de este golpeándola fuerte con el puño, para sorpresa de todos, el perro aulló de dolor, escuchándose el golpe en todo el estadio, el perro cayo

-A… volar…

Chang tomo la cola del perro y lo hizo girar con fuerza llevandose de encuentro al equipo con el que peleaba… y al genin con el que hacía equipo, salieron volando y quedaron atrapados debajo del perro, que desapareció

-Gane!!! –Chang-

Jhun y Touma miraron un poco asustados al chico que volteo y se sento de nuevo en su lugar bostezando, en el palco

-Solo falta uno… haber que tal lo hace Renka –Konan-

-Si tenias tan pocos prospectos para chunin por que trajiste tantos este año tía? –Yakumo-

-No…. Todos los chicos que traje, los 11, son buenos pero ellos 3 son novatos que han dado mucho de que hablar en mi país, todos los que vinieron aquí pasaron todas sus pruebas pero estoy mas interesado en ellos 3, quiero saber que tan alto puede llegar su poder…

Jhun miro nerviosa a Touma, mientras empesaba el tercer combate, aun no se había sentado, cuando sintió una voz suave y fría detrás de ella

-Hazte a un lado por favor chica…

Jhun volteo, la chica anciana estaba detrás de ella, Jhun se hizo a un lado intimidada, sintió un escalofrió cuando la chica paso a su lado, otros 3 chicos se levantaron caminando junto a ella, se pusieron en parejas

-Chico… quédate atrás… y tapa tus oídos…

El compañero de Renka la miro extrañado, cuando esta aspiro un poco de aire, retrocedió de un salto cuando esta lanzo un fuerte grito, frio y agudo, que helaba la sangre, como si no fuera de ese mundo, toda la arena se estremeció, los oponentes del equipo de Renka se taparon los ojos blancos de miedo, los 2 cayeron rápidamente, Renka suspiro un poco callándose, el chico que era compañero suyo temblaba de miedo pero estaba bien, se había tapado los oídos

-Me hiciste caso… eres listo

Dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a su sitio, los demás genin se hicieron a un lado rápidamente para dejarla pasar.

-Ha… crees que todos los ninjas del remolino sean así? –Jhun-

-No se… espero que no… haber cual de todos te toca a ti en ti pelea

Touma asintió mientras los combates seguían, los otros 3 combates confirmaron que los genin del remolino eran mucho mas agresivos, la razón era que su nación había estado amenazada durante tanto tiempo que aun ahora, después de mas de 10 años de paz, seguían entrenándose intensivamente para matar mas que para misiones ninja, Jhun y Touma miraron sorprendidos como lso chicos habían estado incluso a punto de matarse, finalmente, quitando a los que estaban demasiado mal heridos para seguir aunque habían ganado sus peleas, solo quedaban 7 genin, incluyendo Kisara que había logrado hacerse un camino a base de los puñetazos mas rápidos que los chicos habían visto, finalmente quedaban solo 2 equipos

-Suerte

Le dijo Jhun sonriendo mientras el se levantaba junto con su compañera para salir a la arena, los chicos lo miraban sonriendo burlonamente

-Comiencen –Yoko-

Los 2 chicos del otro equipo soltaron una carcajada

-Mejor ríndete ya mocos –Chico 1-

-No nos van a ganar tan fácil…

-A ti te ganaremos fácil

Touma volteo, la chica con la que estaba haciendo equipo tan bien reía

-Somos parte de un equipo de 3, mejor que esos 2 pasen sin que me den un golpe, no crees? A EL!! –Chica-

Los 3 se lanzaron rápidamente contra Touma, este suspiro un poco mientras llevaba a su espada de madera, se vio un fuerte destello y una columna de humo los cubrió a los 4

-Na… Naruto… que rayos le enseñaste a ese chico?... –Sakura-

-Solo la velocidad de rayo de mi padre… lo demás lo aprendió el…

-Estilo Kousaka… aihagiri…ri… (Corte desollante descendente)

Touma guardo su espada hablando tranquilamente, como lo hacia Shigure, los 3 genin estaban a su alrededor, cada uno tenia la marca de un gran corte en el pecho, hacia abajo, pero era solo el golpe, sin un corte, los 3 estaban inconscientes…

Naruto y Sakura salieron del palco, junto con Ten-ten y Neji

-Que pasa Sakura-chan?

-Ha… pues era privado entre Neji, Ten-ten y yo… -Sakura-

-No hay problema, es sobre el bebe… bueno tu serás el padrino Naruto…

Naruto sonrió y sus ojos brillaron un poco, no se lo habían pedido, por la pura sonrisa Neji y Ten-ten supieron que aceptaba

-Bueno… es niño… -Sakura-

Ten-ten sonrió, pero Neji se quedo callado sin decir nada

-Hey Neji… no vayas a desmayarte verdad?

-Ha…

(Inner Neji saltando como loco)

-NIÑO UN NIÑO UN NIÑOOO ES UN MALDITO VARON!!! UN NIÑOO!!!!!!

-Hola, tierra a Neji?

Dijo Ten-ten mirándolo, mientras Naruto y Sakura aguantaban la risa, Neji pestañeo y vio a Ten-ten, sin decir mas solo la abraso y la beso poniéndola contra la pared, Naruto y Sakura los miraban con los ojos como platos, cuando…

-Otra vez van a ir a aparearse a la enfermería?

Ten-ten y Neji voltearon a ver a la que ya era la metiche numero 1 de la aldea, Sakura aguanto un poco la risa, mientras Ten-ten llevaba la mano a su estuche de kunais…

-VOY A HACERME UN ABRIGO DE TI MALDITO PERRO!!!

-QUE NO SOY…AAAAAAAAAAA AYUDAA!!!

Shiaska salió corriendo esquivando los kunais que le lanzaba Ten-ten, Sakura suspiro riendo un poco

-Sakura-chan… así era en Konoha?

-No… es peor… de echo en algunos lugares ya no me dejan meterla en algunos lugares… una vez le dijo a una chica en las aguas termales: Tiene razón el gerente del hotel, no parecen de verdad

Naruto rio un poco, mientras Neji miro a Sakura, esta pensó si el se enfadaría pero Neji estaba muy rojo

-Ha… lo siento Neji es que…

-Ten-ten quiere que seas la madrina de… del bebe… -Neji-

Sakura enrojeció un poco, sonriendo, sintiéndose muy feliz de repente

-Me encantaría… Neji… como lo llamaras?

-Ha…

Neji enrojeció un poco mas, si era posible, Sakura rio, era realmente tímido

-Le pondré Maito… como… Gai-sensei… lo decidimos hace tiempo… -Neji-

-Ha…

Sakura sonrió un poco

-Sabes?... el hijo mayor de Lee se llama Neji…

Neji volteo a ver a Sakura sorprendido, le había contado algunas cosas sobre Gai y Lee, pero se le había pasado ese detalle, mas que nada por que Neji salía de trabajar solo unos minutos antes que Naruto y normalmente cuando Naruto salía Sakura se olvidaba de todo lo demás

-Ha… Lee… increíble que haya enamorado a Ino…

Sakura sonrió cuando sintió que Naruto la abrasaba desde atrás suavemente, solo por querer, Sakura sonrió sonrojándose levemente

-Y tu serás el padrino de nuestra boda Neji… creo que ya que me dijeron en tan buena ocasión, tan bien lo hago yo

Neji sonrió a Naruto

-Cuanto falta?

-el proximo mes –Naruto-

Neji asintió, sonriendo ampliamente, Sakura se sorprendió de lo cambiado que se veía Neji

-Bien… creo que mejor evitare que Ten-ten desollé a Shiaska… mejor lo hago yo no creo que ustedes puedan pararla

Paso junto a Naruto y Sakura, esta sonrió ampliamente

-ya le dijiste a Yakumo?

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras besaba a Sakura por el cuello desde atrás, Sakura sintió un pequeño escalofrió, sonriendo

-Prefiero que se lo digas tu…

-Encantada… Naruto-kun…

Dijo volteándose, estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

-Ya comenzaran las peleas individuales

Voltearon, Tomoe les sonreía, las 7 espadas eran miembros del comité que decidiría quien era genin y Tomoe era otro

-Ha… ya vamos…

Entraron al palco, se sentaron junto a Yakumo

-Ya dijeron las peleas? –Sakura-

-Si, mire…

Sakura miro las peleas, Jhun y Touma estaban en bloques distintos, Jhun pelearía con Kisara y Touma contra Takeda.

Y AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO!!!

Precisamente por que los próximos son muchas peleas, no habrá lemon por un ratito aunque no será mucho

La boda de Naruto y Sakura no se si la pondré no tengo muchas ideas, pero no puedo asegurar nada x.x

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si es así dejen reviews XD

Nos vemos


	26. Chapter 26

Jhun se levanto estirándose un poco, había pasado un buen rato conversando con Touma y con Kisara, finalmente había terminado por llevarse bien con ella, cuando anunciaron la siguiente pelea, habían sorteado el orden de estas y gracias a eso eran los últimos, Touma se levanto entrando a la arena mientras Yoko miraba al palco

-Takeda… aun no llega?

-YA LLEGAMOS!!!

Yoko volteo, Takeda llegaba corriendo junto con su maestro que tenia un ojo morado, varios moretones y la marca de una mano en la cara

-Que les habrá pasado? –Jhun-

Kisara rio un poco

-Seguro a mi mama le molesto que dejaran a Jaden así

-A Jaden?

-Si, es mi hermano y mi mama… bueno es algo sobre protectora

-Es shinobi?

-No

Jhun rio un poco, Kisara le había contado que su maestro era uno de los mejores jounin de la aldea y que una mujer normal pudiera ponerlo así… finalmente Takeda llego jadeando frente a Touma

-Bueno, empezamos? –Takeda-

-Claro

Touma se llevo la mano a la espalda y Takeda lo ataco

-Ya es tarde… se descuido –Kisara-

-Se descuido?

Kisara asintió viendo la pelea, Jhun recordaba que Takeda había usado genjutsu en su anterior pelea

Touma lanzo un golpe hacia Takeda pero la espada lo atravesó como si no estuviera

-He?

Touma se quedo un momento mirando, Takeda estaba enfrente, pero la espada lo había atravesado pero no pasaba nada, Takeda sonrió y golpeo con fuerza a Touma en la boca del estomago, Touma se doblo quedándose sin aire mientras Takeda lo atravesaba como si no estuviera hay, poniéndose tras de el, Touma se levanto jadeando con fuerzas mientras miraba a Takeda, parecía que el tan poco había desperdiciado el mes antes de los exámenes

-Como… se que estabas enfrente de mi

Takeda lo miro sonriendo, en el balcón, Neji usaba su Byakugan para mirar la pelea y Yakumo el sharingan

-Es bastante bueno –Sakura-

-Si… que yo sepa de los equipos de esta generación graduados el equipo 8 fue el mejor aunque Touma y Jhun siempre los vencieron –Naruto-

-Mmm…

Sakura se recargo en el barandal mirando la pelea interesada, era experta en detectar el chakra y sabia exactamente como estaba peleando Takeda

-Bueno eso es todo?

Dijo Takeda mirando a Touma este se levanto jadeando y Takeda se lanzo contra Touma de nuevo, lanzando un golpe, Touma retrocedió para esquivarlo y para su sorpresa el brazo de Takeda se estiro y golpeo en el rostro derribándolo de nuevo

-Que esta pasando?...

Touma se levanto sobándose el rostro donde tenia un moretón, mientras Takeda se ponía de nuevo en posición de pelea

-Vamos ya te golpee 2 veces, no que eras fuerte?

Takeda sonreía y se lanzo de nuevo a golpearlo, Touma intento esquivar sus golpes y recibió de nuevo 2 en el rostro, aunque se movía rápidamente no podía esquivarlos, el brazo de Takeda parecía crecer lo justo para impactarlo evitando que lo esquivara

-Eso no te va a servir para siempre

Touma se levanto jadeando mientras Takeda reía un poco, finalmente salió corriendo contra el, Touma le lanzo un golpe que Takeda esquivo, cuando vio una bolita rodando en el suelo, la bola exploto con fuerza

-QUE RAYOS!!! HAAA AIRE!!!

Takeda salió de la nube de humo jadeando con fuerza, Yoko se alejo un poco por el desagradable olor que salió, aunque la nube se disperso de inmediato

-Vaya… eso le enseñaste hacer Sakura-chan?

Dijo Naruto mirándola, Sakura sonrió un poco

-Pues… les enseñe un par de cosas anoche…

-Donde estuvo cuando estaba en edad de hacer bromas con eso?

Yakumo la miro seria y Sakura rio un poco, en la arena, Takeda había recuperado un poco del color de su rostro, mirando a Touma

-Jajajaja deberías ver tu cara –Touma-

-MEJOR CALLATE!!

Takeda enfadado corrió hacia Touma, Touma lanzo un golpe hacia el y Takeda desapareció de nuevo, alrededor de Touma aparecieron varias copias de Takeda, Touma lanzo un golpe hacia donde estaba una, pero esta desapareció

-Que pasa, no me encuentras?

Touma cerro los ojos, la hoja de su espada empezó a brillar un poco, mientras Takeda sonreía

-NO ME VAS A ENCONTRAR!!

Miles de copias aparecieron alrededor, lanzándose hacia Touma, este se movió rápidamente y lanzo un golpe hacia una de las copias, esta vez el golpe impacto con fuerza en el estomago de Takeda, este abrio los ojos sorprendidos mientras era lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, Takeda cayo al suelo apretándose con fuerza el estomago, retorciéndose mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-Bueno, perdiste Takeda, el ganador es Touma

Takeda se levanto aun jadeando

-Pero… aun puedo pelear

Yoko negó con la cabeza

-Si Touma no hubiera eliminado el chakra de su espada o si esta fuera de verdad estarías cortado por la mitad, si estas vivo es por que el mismo se contuvo pero el enfrentamiento lo perdiste

Takeda volteo a ver a Touma

-Como me hayaste?

-Bromeas? Huelete la ropa, el humo que te eche se impregna

Takeda se olio un poco la manga de la camisa poniéndose algo verte, Yoko rio mientras los 2 caminaban de regreso al palco, Jhun, Renka y Kisara estaban a mero atrás

-Oigan que pasa?

-APESTAS!!! –Las 3-

Takeda volteo a ver a las chicas, finalmente se saco su chaleco, lo demás estaba igual, cuando sasaki aterrizo a su lado

-Hey Takeda, ven aca, Sakura me dijo que subas para quitar ese olor

-Sakura-san? –Takeda-

-Ella hizo la formula debería poder quitarla, Touma que subas tu tan bien la pelea de ustedes 2 aun tardara un rato mas

Takeda y Touma asintieron y desaparecieron siguiéndolo, Jhun y Kisara voltearon a ver a Renka que s epuso roja

-Que me ven? –Renka-

-Ha… hablaste como chica…

-Soy chica ¬_¬

-Claro que no!!! Cuantos años tienes? 70? –Jhun-

-TENGO 14 AÑOS!!!!

Kisara y Jhun se le quedaron viendo raro…

Touma y Takeda entraron a la enfermería del edificio, dentro estaba Sakura

-vaya ya llegaron, gran pelea Touma –Sakura-

-Ha… usted es la señorita Sakura?

Dijo Takeda poniéndose un poco rojo, ya la había visto de lejos y había oído de ella, pero era la primera vez que la veía

-Tu eres Takeda verdad?

-Puede quitarme eso… ese humo?

-No pero si la ropa

Takeda se puso colorado

-QUE VAYAS A CAMBIARTE!!

Dijo Sakura toda roja cuando entendió lo que pasaba por la mente del chico y Touma soltó una carcajada, apenas podía esperar para contárselo a Jhun, mientras Takeda tomaba un cambio de ropa y se metía a cambiarse a un cuarto, Sakura le hacia un rápido chequeo a Touma

-Vaya nada mal… estos golpes se quitaran pronto

Dijo Sakura usando su chakra para curar las heridas, Touma le sonrió

-Gracias Sakura-sensei

-Jajaja puedes llamarme solo Sakura

-Claro que no!! Por que lo haría?

-Por que si apruebas dejaremos de ser maestra y alumno

Touma la miro un poco sorprendido, Sakura le sonrió con nostalgia

-Entonces…

Sakura le dio un coscorrón suave jugando

-Ya creciste no me necesitas

Se levanto mientras Takeda ya salía cambiado

-Bien vamos a checar ese golpe en tu estomago

Takeda se sento subiendo un poco su camisa se veía una línea roja en su estomago, Sakura silbo sorprendida

-Vaya… Yoko tiene razón, esa pelea la perdiste

Takeda sonrió un poco nervioso mientras Touma miraba a Sakura, un poco triste, mientras Sakura le ponía un vendaje a Takeda

-Bueno pues… intenta no hacer movimientos bruscos, no entrenes en un par de semanas y estarás bien, los vendajes quítatelos en la noche pero por ahora así los dejare

Takeda asintió levantándose

-Faltan poco para la pelea de las chicas te veo haya

Se fue corriendo, Touma miro a Sakura

-Sa… Sakura-sensei…

-Que pasa?

-Ósea que ya no somos nada?

Sakura miro a Touma, sonriendo, recordaba que Touma veía al equipo casi como su familia

-Maestra y alumno, no… pero amigos siempre vamos a ser, eso no cambia… bueno excepto con Jhun que ya son algo mas

Touma se puso rojo y Sakura rio por su expresión

-Además te llevas bien con Naruto tan bien y conociste a Shigure, a Yakumo, a Saito, a Tomoe…

-Si… lo se…

-Bueno… pues ya sabes que tan bien cuentas con ellos, ahora vámonos que es el turno de Jhun de pelear y no querrás perdértelo

-Vamos Sakura-sensei

Touma la siguió y de repente se detuvo

-Sakura-sensei… quería preguntarle

-Que pasa?

-Naruto-san me enseño una técnica

-El rasengan?

Dijo Sakura mirándolo un poco sorprendida, Naruto no le había contado eso

-No… no es el rasengan… es…

Le susurro unas palabras a Sakura y esta abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Si… seguro que tu podrías usar esa técnica…

-Naruto-san me dijo que solo la usara si estaba seguro de no dañar a nadie… o peligraba mi vida… pero Chang, Renka, Kisara y Jhun son muy fuertes no creo poder ganar si no la utilizo

-Pues… es tu elección, pero recuerda que en este torneo no importa ganar si no como te comportas como shinobi

-Entiendo… gracias Sakura…

-Solo Sakura

Touma sonrió

-Bueno Sakura… si no veo la pelea Jhun me matara!! Nos vemos

Touma salió corriendo, pero Sakura camino tomándose su tiempo, aunque era una de las jueces no necesitaba ver todo el combate, pensaba un poco que pasaba por la cabeza de Naruto para enseñarle esa técnica al chico… quizás lo mismo que le había pasado a ella por la cabeza cuando le había enseñado a Jhun el otro movimiento… trago saliva un poco nerviosa pensando en como acabaría el torneo

Jhun estaba frente a Kisara, aunque ninguna de las 2 se movía, hacia un minuto que había empezado el combate, finalmente Touma entro corriendo al palco para ver la pelea

-Bueno ya entraron… empesamos ahora?

-Claro

Kisara cerro los puños, mirándola Jhun

-PUES DEFIENDETE

Kisara se lanzo contra Jhun a gran velocidad, Jhun logro frenar uno de los puñetazos de Kisara y retrocedió

-Auch!!!

-NO TE DISTRAIGAS!!!

Kisara empeso a lanzarle puñetazo tras puñetazo con fuerza, Jhun lograba detener todos los golpes rápidamente, pero retrocedía, Kisara finalmente paro su ataque

-Que pasa? Tu escudo es mas delicado de lo que pensé

Jhun agito las manos, había parado cada puñetazo de Kisara a pesar de lo rápido que era, pero sus manos estaban rojas y le dolían, se pregunto si no se le había roto algún hueso, los golpes de Kisara eran los mas fuertes que había visto, salvo los de Sakura

-No… solo… que si voy a necesitar algo mas

Jhun cerro los puños levantándolos y levanto una rodilla

-PUES YA VEREMOS!!!

Kisara se lanzo contra ella, Jhun esta vez levanto la rodilla y paro el puñetazo de Kisara con esta

-Que?

-Mi escudo no es solo mis manos

Kisara lanzo otro golpe y Jhun retrocedió desviando su puño, Kisara empeso a lanzar otro tras otro, pero Jhun los paraba todos

-ATENTA!!! –Jhun-

Jhun levanto la pierna y le tiro una patada a Kisara, esta se hizo a un lado rápidamente, la patada paso tan rápido a su lado que le hizo un pequeño corte en el rostro

-QUE??

Jhun giro sobre su talón y lanzo otra patada hacia Kisara que salto hacia atrás rápido, sintió aun así el golpe, aunque solo era el aire provocado por la patada el que le había dado

-Vaya… tan bien le enseñaste eso? –Sakura-

Sakura volteo a ver a Shigure que asintió

En el estilo Kousaka… se usan las manos para defender y… las piernas para atacar… tuve que hacer que fortaleciera sus piernas durante todo el mes…

Sakura rio un poco viendo la pelea, Jhun seguía lanzando patadas hacia Kisara que retrocedía todo lo que podía, acosada por las patadas de Jhun

-NO ME VAS A GANAR TAN FACILMENTE!!

Kisara se lanzo contra Jhun, en la posición en la que estaba Jhun no podía detener el golpe con sus manos, Kisara sonrió… cuando Jhun paro el puñetazo con su pie, sonriendo, estaba levantada sobre el otro pie sin ningún esfuerzo manteniendo perfectamente el equilibrio

-Como logras hacer eso? –Kisara-

-Entrenando un mes entero sobre tablitas en un rio

Jhun sonrió y Kisara la miro como si estuviera loca, cuando Jhun levanto la pierna, Kisara intento retroceder cuando Jhun movió las manos rápidamente, detrás de Kisara apareció un clon de agua que la sujeto

-ESPERA NO!!!

Jhun dejo caer la pierna con fuerza sobre la cabeza de Kisara, esta cerro los ojos… y los abro asustada no había sentido el golpe

-La ganadora es Jhun

Jhun se había detenido justo a un centímetro de tocarla y le sonrió

-Bueno… ganaste

Dijo Kisara cayendo sentada, jadeando, aun nerviosa por el susto, Jhun sonrió ayudándola a levantarse, cuando Sakura aterrizo junto a ellos

-Sakura-sensei… que pasa? –Jhun-

-Nada… solo vamos arriba para revisar sus manos y a ti tan bien

Kisara asintió

-Por que tanta urgencia para que nos de los primeros auxilios?

-Por que tanta urgencia?

Jhun la miro y Sakura suspiro un poco

-Pues… por que mas vale que estés lista como sorpresa tendrán los siguientes combates de inmediato, sin ningún descanso, Touma pasara justo ahora para pelear con Renka

Jhun volteo a ver a Touma, que entraba siguiendo a Renka, que parecía aun mas pálida y demacrada que antes, Jhun miro a Sakura

-Puede curarme en el palco?

Sakura asintió, mientras la siguiente pelea empesaba…

Y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo x.x

Ya casi acaban las peleas y el examen, aunque aun no decido si habrá boda o no, sigo pensándola XD

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo si es así dejen reviews!!


	27. Chapter 27

Touma y Renka se saludaron mirándose, Sakura reviso rápidamente las manos de Jhun

-Vaya…

-Que pasa Sakura-sensei?

-Tienes… rotos 3 huesos…

Dijo Sakura intensificando un poco la corriente de chakra, podía sanar rápidamente una fractura así, pero normalmente los huesos quedaban resentidos y necesitaban tiempo para terminar de curarse por si solos

-Mmm… no deberías pelear, un golpe fuerte hay podría dañarte la mano de nuevo

-Ha si pero en mi siguiente pelea no voy a usar las manos no se preocupe Sakura-sensei

Dijo Jhun sonriéndole, Sakura suspiro resignada mientras curaba a Jhun lo mejor que podía, mientras Touma y Renka se preparaban

-HAYA VOY!! –Touma-

Touma salió corriendo hacia Renka, esta sonrió y mientras Touma se acercaba, Renka lanzo su grito con todas sus fuerzas, Touma corrió hacia ella mientras Yoko se tapaba los oídos, Sakura y Jhun sintieron un escalofrió pero Touma recibió el ataque de golpe… y siguió corriendo hacia Renka sin detenerse, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar recibió un golpe con la espada de Touma en el estomago y salió por el aire con la fuerza de este, Renka a pesar de todo giro en el aire, jadeando con fuerza

-Como?... –Renka-

-Jajajaja crees que eso es aterrador? Ese gritito no se compara con lo que Shigure-sensei dice en las noches!!! –Touma

-En… las noches?... –Renka-

-En las noches?

Todos en el balcón se le quedan viendo a Shigure

-En las noches? –Sakura-

Jhun rio un poco recordando

-Flashback-

Jhun y Touma reían un poco, en la sala de vigilancia, era mas de media noche, habían descubierto que a pesar de todo, Shigure seguía siendo humana, esta estaba profundamente dormida en la silla frente a las pantallas, Touma y Jhun la habían cubierto con una colcha… pero no habían podido resistir la tentación de dibujarle algo en la cara con un marcador, riendo un poco, ya iban saliendo de la habitación cuando Shigure dijo dormida…

-Cuidado… la muñeca esta viva… se asoma en la noche… en la oscuridad… se asoma…

Jhun y Touma se miraron, con miedo, saliendo de la habitación

-Ha… solo bromeaba verdad… -Jhun-

-ESO NO ESTABA HAY!!! –Touma-

Jhun y Touma miraron aterrados, frente a ellos, apoyado en una pared, mirándolos estaba una muñeca antigua

-Ha… no seguro… seguro que si estaba… -Jhun-

-Si… solo… no la vimos…

Dijo y ambos caminaron nerviosos, pasando al lado de la muñeca… voltearon y vieron que ahora la muñeca había girado la cabeza para verlos y salieron corriendo

-Fin del Flashback-

-Bueno… entonces tendré que hacer algo más complejo

Renka hizo algunos sellos y de repente, una densa niebla empezó a salir del suelo, Touma pestañeo un poco, no era un genjutsu, pronto desapareció incluso la silueta de Renka

-Entonces… esto si da más miedo?

Touma sintió la mano de Renka sobre el hombro, dio un salto y de repente sintió un gran corte en la espalda

-AAAAAAAA!!!

Cayo de rodillas sintiendo los profundos cortes, vio a Renka frente a ella, las uñas de su mano habían crecido un poco, mientras sus cabellos flotaban dándole la apariencia de un espectro

-Qué rayos eres?

Dijo Touma, Renka casi parecía un espectro, Touma se levanto y lanzo un golpe contra ella, pero la atravesó, el espectro se fundió de nuevo en la niebla,

-Jajajaja que pasa? Nervioso? Si ya te enfrentaste a algo así antes no?

La voz de Renka le daba escalofríos, Touma trago saliva

-Jutsu… danza de cuchillas

Touma se puso de pie, conocía el jutsu, pero entre la niebla no veía nada, de repente escucho el sonido como un kunai y salió corriendo, la tierra fue cortada justo detrás de él, volteó y vio las pequeñas navajas echas de agua que se clavaban en el suelo antes de desaparecer, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el corte que tenía en la espalda, lanzo un grito volteándose, topándose directamente con el rostro de Renka que casi parecía un cadáver

-AAAA…

Touma cayo retrocediendo en el suelo, retrocediendo al ver a Renka que se acercaba lentamente, solo veía su silueta flotar en el cielo…

En el balcón, Neji miraba atentamente la pelea con su Byakugan, los demás no podían ver nada a causa de la espesa niebla

-Y que esta pasando? –Ten-ten-

-Esa chica… que técnica es esa? –Neji-

-El clan de Renka es conocido por que domina el miedo… pero lo hace usando Ninjutsu para alterar su aspecto y hacer sentir a sus oponentes que están atrapados –Konan-

-Alterar su aspecto? No es una anciana? –Yakumo-

-No… de echo gano un concurso de belleza una vez en la aldea

Yakumo rio un poco sin podérselo creer mientras seguía mirando la pelea, activo su sharingan pero como la niebla no era genjutsu no le servía de nada

Touma se levanto apoyándose en su espalda

-Cálmate… debes… calmarte…

Dijo nervioso, mientras miraba a todos lados, sintió de nuevo un fuerte corte en un brazo y se movió rápido mirando la cuchilla

-Como… de donde salió?...

Touma miro la niebla y escucho de nuevo la voz saliendo de todos lados

-Solo mira

Touma miro la cortina de niebla, el agua que la formaba empezó a unirse hasta formar una cuchilla que salió hacia el, Touma retrocedió

-Jajaja no me gol…AA!!!

Dio un grito mientras caia, teniendo 3 profundos cortes en el antebrazo, volteo a ver la niebla donde vio que Renka se fundía de nuevo en la niebla

-Te rindes? –Renka-

Touma se levanto jadeando mientras cerro las manos en un sello

-No… rayos espero que esto si me salga…

Dijo mientras se concentraba

-Bueno entonces ya perdiste… adiós

Renka apareció frente a el y a su alrededor aparecieron varias cuchillas, Touma sonrió abriendo los ojos

Jhun miraba ansiosa la cortina de niebla, mientras Naruto bajaba de un salto al palco para ver a Jhun, Sakura asintió con la cabeza, su trabajo era tan bien revisarla y comprobar que aun podía continuar con la pelea

-Donde esta, Sakura-sensei?

Sakura se encogió de hombros mirándola, Jhun se veía muy asustada, Sakura suspiro un poco, olía a sangre dentro de esa cortina de niebla, cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe, Renka salió volando sobre la cortina

-Que paso? –Jhun-

Un rayo salió de la niebla y se dirigió a Renka que apenas empesaba a reaccionar en el aire, Touma apareció junto a ella empuñando su espada, dándole un golpe en el pecho esta destrozando parte de su ropa y lanzándola al piso

-Que… paso?... ESTA BIEN ME RINDO!!!

Renka dijo asustada cuando sintió un kunai en su cuello, Touma estaba detrás de ella, Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto sorprendida

-CUANDO LE ENSEÑASTE ESO NARUTO??? –Sakura-

-Ha… pues… no tenia mucho que enseñarle este mes así que…

-Pero… la técnica del cuarto… de tu papa… -Sakura-

-Pues… yo jamás la uso pero ero-senin me la enseño cuando fui a entrenar con el…

Sakura lo miro y se acerco besándolo en la frente, Naruto le sonrió un poco

Renka trago saliva hasta que Touma quito el kunai de su cuello, esta suspiro volteando y Touma se puso rojo, la apariencia de Renka había cambiado por completo, ahora era una chica tan alta como Jhun, su cabello estaba liso y era rubio plateado, que lanzaba pequeños destellos, su piel era muy blanca y una hermosa figura, no tenia mas de 16 años, miraba a Touma totalmente roja, su camisa estaba rota por la tajada de la espada de Touma, lo miro un segundo y…

-QUE ME ESTAS VIENDO PERVERTIDOO???!!! –Renka-

-QUE LE ESTAS VIENDO PERVERTIDOO???!!! -Jhun-

Un segundo después Touma estaba en el suelo con 2 chichones mientras Renka y Jhun lo miraban enfadadas

-vaya… no esperaba eso y tu? -Sakura-

-Yo si… me pasaba tooodoo el tiempo –Naruto-

Touma y Renka finalmente se acercaron, Sakura miro a Touma, su espalda estaba muy lastimada y uno de sus brazos colgaba, Sakura lo miro sonriendo

-Felicidades Touma!!! Fue un gran Jutsu

-Ha… gracias…

-El Jutsu que le dio fama al cuarto Hokague,

-Me ayuda Sakura-sensei?

Sakura se mordió un poco el labio

-Ha… no puedo… lo siento pero la ultima parte del examen chunin es justo cuando terminan las peleas… no se me permite ayudarte en nada Touma, parte del trabajo de un ninja es que a veces están heridos, desgastados… y tienen que seguir a pesar de todo, debemos ver si son capaces de hacerlo y como reaccionan con esa situación… lo siento… Renka sígueme a la enfermería

-Quiero ver la siguiente pelea, Sakura-san, Mizukague-sama

Sakura asintió empesando a curar a Renka, alejada de la mirada de Touma, este se recupero y sentándose saco vendas y empeso a curar sus heridas, Sakura miro enfadada a Naruto y este negó con la cabeza, la noche anterior, Sakura y el habían tenido una gran pelea por esa razón, pero era el examen tradicional en la aldea y no podían cambiar los exámenes, Sakura solo deseaba que Jhun no quedara como el, sintió el suelo temblar y vio que Chang se levantaba acercándose a Jhun, esta trago saliva acobardada al ver al gigante, retrocedió mientras este se acercaba

-Bueno… comiencen

Dijo Yoko alejándose un poco, no quería interferir en la pelea, Chang se acerco contra Jhun y esta formando unos sellos, invoco el ancho escudo de su guante, sabia que las técnicas que le había enseñado Shigure no le servirían de nada contra el

-Haya voy…

Chang levanto la mano lentamente, Jhun se acerco al escudo cuando de repente el chico salto con una agilidad que Jhun no había visto nunca

-Que ra…

Jhun retrocedió esquivando muy apenas el golpe que le lanzaba Chang, las rocas se levantaron haciendo una onda

-Sakura-chan…

Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto asintiendo

-Es un Jutsu de tierra, no fuerza bruta… ese genin no es mas fuerte que yo…

Naruto asintió mientras Jhun salía corriendo alejándose lo mas que podía, pero Chang era muy rápido, Jhun empeso a esquivar los golpes lo mas que podía, pero el entrenamiento de Shigure le había enseñado a bloquear no a esquivar, Chang se alejo y Jhun se metió debajo de el y lo le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, Chang sonrió rascándose el lugar donde la tomo y la sujeto dela pierna lanzándola contra la pared, Jhun se giro y se detuvo en la pared lanzándose de regreso hacia el

-CAE DE UNA VEZ!!

Jhun le dio una patada en la frente y Chang no se inmuto, aplastándola contra el suelo, levanto la mano y la cerro en un puño, Jhun se cubrió con el escudo cuando fue aplastada contra el suelo con todo y escudo, Sakura se tapo la boca, asustada, mientras Touma se había puesto blanco

-ha… ya perdió?

Chang se alejo un poco y Jhun se levanto jadeando, su escudo estaba intacto, pero estaba cubierta de tierra y un hilo de sangre salía de su frente, pestañeo girando la cabeza sintiéndose mareada, apenas aguantando el dolor en su mano herida que acababa de romperse, cuando Chang le dio un manotazo mandándola a volar

-Hay que pararlo Sakura-sensei!! –Touma-

-Naruto –Sakura-

-No

Sakura miro a Naruto boquiabierta, pero Naruto la miro fríamente

-TIENES QUE PARARLA ES MI ESTUDIANTE!! PUEDO PARAR LA PELEA!!!

-Su maestra es Shigure, según los registros de la aldea…

-ENTONCES HAZLO TU!!!

Naruto la miro un poco

-La vez mas como una amiga o una niña que como ninja, Sakura… solo mírala

Sakura volteo, Jhun empesaba a levantarse jadeando, uno de sus ojos estaba blanco, Chang empeso a caminar hacia ella

-Jhun, puedes rendirte –Yoko-

Jhun la miro, Yoko estaba preocupada por ella, Jhun sonrió un poco

-No… puedo ganarle…

Jhun cerró los ojos haciendo los sellos que Sakura le había echo practicar una y otra vez toda la noche, su mano empeso a brillar un poco, Sakura la miro desde su asiento

-Y bien Sakura-chan?

Naruto la miro, Sakura desvió la vista aun preocupada por Jhun, Jhun se lanzo contra ella, Chang la miro lanzando un golpe y Jhun esquivo el golpe, su chakra se extendió un poco por su mano, Jhun paso la mano por el codo de Chang alejándose

-Aquí estoy gordo atrápame!!

-Lo hare pe… que me pasa…

Chang trato de levantar la mano pero solo tembló un poco

-Mi… mi mano… mi brazo…

Jhun sonrió un poco y corrió hacia Chang

-Oye quédate quieta…

Chang levanto la otra mano lanzando un golpe, Jhun lo esquivo y golpeo el cuello de este con el chakra, Chang cayo como piedra, sin moverse

-QUE ME PASA!! NO ME PUEDO MOVER?? –Chang-

-Jeje… cuchillo de chakra…

Jhun se alejo un poco y cayo sentada en la tierra jadeando, Sakura le había enseñado que nervios tocar sin dañarlo realmente, solo podía provocar una parálisis temporal, pero el bisturí gastaba muchísimo chakra, ya que no había logrado controlarlo aun, era una de las técnicas medicas mas avanzadas que había

-HAAA QUIERO MVOERME DEJAME MOVERME DEJAME MOVERMEEEEE!!!

Jhun miro al gigante que había empezado a llorar, Renka se acerco, Sakura le había prestado el chaleco jounin

-Que le… -Jhun-

-SOLO TIENE 8 AÑOS!!! –Renka-

-Que???

Jhun miro a Renka que paso a su lado tratando de consolarlo

-Ya… ya te van a curar… -Renka-

-Si… es fácil

Sakura se acerco y con un dedo restableció los nervios interrumpidos y Chang se pudo levantar, se sento con un pequeño temblor, sonriendo, le faltaba un diente

-Gracias señora!! –Chang-

-Señora… me dijo… señora…

Jhun y Renka se alejaron un paso al ver la expresión de Sakura, nerviosas

-Ha… Sakura-sensei… podría…

-No se puede… -Sakura-

-si se puede Sakura-chan

Sakura volteo, Naruto se acercaba

-Pasa algo? –Yoko-

-Si, anuncia que el torneo termino, Touma se retira, dice que sus heridas son demasiado molestas

Jhun volteo y a ver a Sakura

-Pero… Sakura-sensei puede curarla… mi mano le tomo unos minutos… bueno lo necesito de nuevo pero…

-Déjalo… tenias que pelear con el de inmediato de todos modos

Jhun abrió la boca, sorprendida, adivinando perfectamente por que Touma se negaba a pelear, ella misma ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie, se movió un poco sintiendo su cuerpo totalmente adolorido, suspiro dejándose caer al suelo

Ya el estadio se había vaciado, Sakura y Naruto salían de una reunión hablando con Konan, habían decidido quienes habían pasado el examen

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que se lo digas tu, eres mejor con los chicos que yo –Konan-

-Jajaja si tu lo dices Konan-san… -Naruto-

-Si además esa cosita que tienes Sakura, me dijo que me mostraría la aldea

-Cosita? –Sakura-

-Ya vamos? Rápido!!

Sakura y Naruto voltearon, Shiaska estaba sentada al lado de la puerta urgiendo a Konan a que se diera prisa

-Ha… Shiaska… -Sakura-

-Si es tierna!! Jamás pudimos tener uno, pero a Yahiko, Nagato y a mi siempre nos encantaron los perros

-QUE NO SOY PERRO!!

Konan rio un poco

-Ha… Konan-san… Shiaska es un poco… -Sakura-

-Tranquila no puede salirme con nada que no me hayan salido Renka y Chang

-Aja…

Konan sonrió saliendo con Shiaska, Yakumo salió tras ella

-Tu tan bien? –Naruto-

-Tía Konan dice que necesita estrenar su tarjeta de crédito nos vemos papa, … Sakura-san

Sakura le sonrió, mientras las 3 salían del edificio

-Deberíamos advertirle a Konan?

-Esta acostumbrada a lidiar con Yakumo tranquila

-Aja…

Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto

-Naruto… perdona yo…

Naruto le sonrió un poco

-Te entiendo Sakura-chan, me puse igual cuando Yakumo hizo su examen

-Jajajaja debió ser divertido –Sakura-

Se acercaron a una pequeña enfermería y entraron, dentro Jhun estaba en cama, traía una camisa ancha y se veían sus brazos y su ojo vendados, Touma estaba tan bien con el brazo y estomago vendados, sentado en el colchón, Moria estaba sentado en la cama de al lado y junto a el estaba Renka, hablando con Jhun, Sakura aun no se acostumbraba a verla con su verdadera apariencia, pero Konan le había contado que su clan usaba un Jutsu para obtener esa apariencia, usando el miedo que causaban en sus oponentes para obtener ventaja en la pelea.

-Bueno… que paso? –Renka-

-Jhun… Renka… ambas pasaron el examen chunin –Sakura-

-SIII!!! –Las 2-

-Y yo? –Touma-

Sakura y Naruto lo miraron callados, negaron un poco con la cabeza, Touma lo miro sorprendido, Jhun trago saliva, si hubieran peleado Touma la hubiera vencido en unos segundos, aunque era casi imposible que no la lastimara gravemente, ahora que tenia el diagnostico de Sakura supo que había estado muy grave

-TAN BIEN!! –Sakura-

Los 4 miraron a Sakura y sonrieron

-PASAMOS!!!

Jhun miro a Touma y le dio un beso en los labios abrasándolo, Renka y Moria lo miraron echándose a reír de la cara que este ponía

-Entonces… ya tendrás que irte?

Moria miro a Renka que se sonrojo un poco

-Pues…

-No hay problema con eso –Naruto-

-Y eso Mizukague-sama? –Renka-

-Hable con Konan y se quedaran un mes mas… por una celebración que habrá –Naruto-

-Que cosa? –Los 4-

-Bueno pues… creo que yo soy la que tiene que dar la noticia

Dijo Sakura sonriendo, poniéndose colorada y con una gran sonrisa

Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo!!! XD

Ya pensaba que no lo acababa hoy, pero imaginar peleas es algo difícil x.x

Espero les haya gustado, creo que ya saben cual es esa noticia

Si les gusto dejen reviews!!


	28. Chapter 28

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el fin del examen chunin, del equipo de Renka solo esta y Konan se habían quedado y los demás habían regresado a casa, Touma y Jhun, aun siendo chunin, aun no tenían ninguna misión… Konan estaba en el campo de entrenamiento haciendo una figurita de papel, cuando Touma salió de la tierra de tras

-LA TENGO…

Konan se hizo a un lado esquivando a Touma por completo, Moria salió sobre ella y Konan esquivo de nuevo, cuando Jhun la ataco por detrás, Shigure esquivaba rápidamente todos sus golpes sin dejar su figura cuando Touma y Moria se lanzaron contra ella, Yakumo los miraba entrenar sonriendo un poco, los 3 habían progresado mucho, finalmente cayeron totalmente sujetos por cuerdas de papel

-es… mucho mas dura que Shigure-sensei… -Touma-

-Claro si no lo fuera de nada serviría

Konan movió la mano y los 3 se liberaron, se sentaron jadeando, Yakumo camino hacia ellos

-Oigan lo hicieron bien –Yakumo-

-Si pero… ahora que somos chunin los 3 pensamos que seriamos mas fuertes –Touma-

-Ser chunin es solo un titulo… Sakura-san me conto que Mizukague-sama jamás paso del rango chunin –Yakumo-

-Si pero… aun hay mucha diferencia de fuerzas de todos modos… no podemos contigo pero al menos creíamos que podíamos enfrentar a Konan-san –Touma-

-He?... pero si tía… Konan-san es mucho mas fuerte que yo… creo que ella es tan fuerte como Shigure o Sakura –Yakumo

-he?

Los 3 voltearon a ver a Konan, que les daba la espalda, aunque fuera solo para ocultar una sonrisa, desde que Nagato había muerto ella había descubierto que podía proteger su país y aun así tener una vida normal, algo que Naruto le había enseñado… aun así no estaba en ella exteriorizar sus emociones…

-Ha… pero si es Shiaska!!! Ven bonita traigo algo para ti!!!-Konan-

Bueno no siempre…

Jhun, Touma, Moria y Yakumo voltearon, Shiaska llegaba corriendo

-DAME DAME DAME!!

Konan le dio una galleta y mientras Shiaska comía le saco un papelito del collar

-Ha… es de Sakura-san les habla a Moria, Jhun y Touma

Los 3 se miraron

-Bueno vamos… -Jhun-

-Voy con ustedes!! –Shiaska-

-Corre!! –Jhun-

Shiaska salió tras ellos

-vaya… ya se fueron –Yakumo-

-Si… se llevaron al perrito T.T

Yakumo se volteo a ver a Konan y esta se puso roja, recobrando su seriedad de inmediato

-Vamos… te toca entrenar ahora a ti…

Dijo severa, Yakumo miro el semblante y trago saliva…

Los 3 corrieron hacia el palacio del Hokague, Jhun y Touma estaban emocionados, creían que seria su primera misión como chunin, hacia 2 semanas que habían pasado el examen, pero por sus heridas no habían podido hacer misiones, ni siquiera Shigure había accedido a continuar con su entrenamiento hasta que Sakura les diera carta blanca, cosa que había pasado apenas el día anterior, entraron al edificio y fueron directo a la oficina del Mizukague

-Aquí estamos –Jhun-

-Hola chicos

Sonrieron, Sakura los saludo, con ella estaban Renka y Tomoe, Renka, traía unos jeans y una camisa blanca pegada que casi se fundía con su piel, viéndose muy diferente a como se veía cuando peleaba, Touma y Moria la miraron un segundo embobados hasta que Jhun le dio un pisotón a Touma

-Y Naruto-san? –Moria-

-Ha… pues… esta misión la pago yo así que… quiero que vayan ustedes pero que Naruto no sepa… esta marcada como una misión rango B –Sakura-

Los 3 se miraron extrañados, Sakura suspiro sacando una dirección

-Tienen que recoger unos paquetes a esta dirección, esta a 3 días de aquí, se suponía que Shigure me iba a hacer el favor pero salió a una misión… Renka ira con ustedes… tan pronto estén listos salgan –Sakura-

-Yo ya estoy lista, nos enseñan a siempre traer nuestro equipo –Renka-

-Yo tan bien lo estoy –Moria-

-Bueno entonces pueden… -Sakura-

-Nosotros no –Jhun y Touma-

Ambos se pusieron colorados, ni siquiera traían sus trajes de peleas, se habían acostumbrado a no hacer nada y el entrenamiento de Konan solo fue por que se la habían encontrado no algo planeado, Sakura rio un poco, a ella le había pasado lo mismo, ser chunin en el mundo ninja era ya ser adulto, los chunin eran llamados a la acción en cualquier momento y hacia cualquier lugar, pero los chicos deberían acostumbrarse..

-Bueno entonces… nos vamos nomas recojamos nuestras cosas adiós Sakura-sensei –Jhun-

Touma y Jhun salieron muy avergonzados mientras Moria se burlaba de ellos, finalmente los 4 salieron y Tomoe rio un poco

-Aun no crecen Sakura-san

-No… Jajaja pro un momento me había asustado

Dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosa, Tomoe rio un poco, Sakura la miro, se había vuelto mucho mas expresiva desde el día en que la había conocido

-Y… que tal le quedo el vestido?

Sakura se puso muy roja

-Como…

-Vamos, usted y Shigure llevan una semana entera desapareciendo y luego Shigure trae dulces que solo venden en una ciudad que es famosa por sus vestidos… se va a casar así que es uno de bodas no?

-Vaya… Saito habla demasiado

Tomoe se puso roja, era verdad que Saito lo había deducido pero había querido agarrar el crédito

-Pues… quedo muy bien…

Dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada, Tomoe sonrió un poco

-Se parece a mi cuanto iba a casarme… por cierto a donde fueron Naruto-san y Shigure-san? –Tomoe-

-Ha… pues a una misión… iba a ir yo pero preferí quedarme por que no quería que supiera que mande por el vestido… no quiero que lo vea para que sea una sorpresa

-Y no esta preocupada?

Sakura se puso roja, era verdad que jamás había celado a Naruto, pero en 2 semanas serian mas que novios…

Los chicos salían de la casa de Shigure, Renka y Moria estaban pálidos

-Ese… lugar da miedo… -Renka-

-Que fue ese rugido? –Moria-

-No se… decidimos que era mejor no saberlo… -Touma-

-Y… los esqueletos… por que tiene esqueletos de plástico… -Renka-

-Ha… no son de plástico…

Ambos tragaron saliva y Jhun y Touma rieron un poco, ya se habían acostumbrado aunque los primeros días que habían estado hay ni siquiera habían podido conciliar el sueño

-Bueno… que tan lejos esta esa villa?

Jhun miro el mapa

-No sabes como llegar?? Es la aldea de Kirin!! –Renka-

-He?

Los 3 se les quedaron viendo a Renka

-De verdad son de este país?

Los 3 se miraron, no lo eran pero Renka no podía saberlo

-Vaya… no creí que alguien no conociera esa aldea… -Renka-

-Que tiene?

-Ha… en esa ciudad se reúnen todos los diseñadores de los 3 países cercanos… SOLO HAY TIENDAS DE JOYERIA Y DE MODAS!!! –Renka-

-QUE??? VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!! –Jhun-

Touma y Moria las miraron muy nerviosos... temiendo lo peor…

-Y USTEDES CARGAN TODO –Las 2-

Sus temores se confirmaron… finalmente suspiraron resignados y salieron de la aldea.

Naruto y Shigure comían, sentados en la hierba, estaban en medio de un claro del bosque

-Vaya… debí pedirle a Sakura-chan que nos prestara uno de sus lobos…

Naruto fastidiado se recostó en la hierba mientras Shigure comía sin mirarlo y finalmente termino, levantándose

-Si… gamos…

Naruto se levanto bostezando

-Segura que el grupo de bandidos estaban por aquí?

-Si… los asaltos fueron… por aquí…

Naruto asintió, habían encontrado un grupo de ninjas, no serian gran cosa excepto que 3 de ellos eran criminales de clase s que tenían recompensas de millones en el libro bingo

-Bueno separémonos… yo busco por el norte

-Bueno… no creo que tenga caso guardar las apariencias… taju-kagebushin no Jutsu…

Cientos de clones aparecieron alrededor y se dispersaron al instante comenzando a buscar por todo el bosque mientras Shigure se alejaba por el otro lado, tenia la habilidad del sentir el chakra por todo el bosque, sabiendo exactamente donde estaba cada quien, pero por tantos bunshin no sabia exactamente donde estaba su objetivo, cuando se detuvo, a su alrededor aparecieron mas de 30 ninjas, entre ellos estaban 3 ninjas sin capas ni bandanas sonriéndole, Shigure gruño un poco, los 3 eran ex asesinos Anbu de elite

-Vaya pero si es Shigure… hacia tiempo que no te veía pero sigues tan bella como siempre…

-Ca… llate…

Dijo Shigure tranquilamente, sin alterarse, contra los 30 no tenia muchas esperanzas, aun siendo ella, pero solo debía tener cuidado hasta que Naruto llegara, cuando otro de los ninjas la miro riendo

-Jajajajaja sabes? oí que tienes una estudiante preciosa… sabes que hay precio por ella y por el otro? OYE CUANTO VAMOS A GANAR?? 10 POR CADA UNO??? 20 EN TOTAL NO??

-No… solo 10… LA CHICA VA A SER SOLO PARA HACERNOS DISFRUTAR!!! "EL" YA VA POR ELLOS!!!

Dijo uno de los ninja con una sonrisa, Shigure frunció el ceño llevando su mano a la espada y sin pensar mucho se lanzo contra ellos…

Naruto cerro los ojos concentrándose, cuando se vio una gran explosión en el bosque, varios arboles se cayeron a lo lejos, volteo sintiendo un mal presentimiento y salió corriendo…

Sakura bostezo, sentada en el escritorio de Naruto en el edificio del Hokague, ya había oscurecido, cuando escucho pasos

-Aun no regresa Sakura-san?

Yakumo entro encendiendo la luz, Sakura le sonrió un poco

-No… que pasa Yaku?

Yakumo sonrió un poco, era un apodo que le había puesto Jhun, al principio no le había echo ninguna gracia pero ahora todos le decían así luego de que Shiaska le hubiera gritado eso en plena plaza de la aldea

-Ha… siempre me preocupo por el cuando se va de misión… -Yakumo-

-Es muy fuerte… tranquila

-Si pero por ser el Hokague, solo hace misiones de las mas delicadas… y si se llevo a Shigure es peor… además mira quien lo dice usted esta igual

-Si pero yo soy su mujer tengo derecho de preocuparme todo lo que quiera…

-Si aja…

Yakumo se dejo caer en la silla y bostezo

-Y… -Sakura-

-Y que? –Yakumo

-Tengo por que preocuparme?

Yakumo la miro un poco y se levanto sacando un librito del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, lo abrió

-Pues… ellos fueron verdad?

Le mostro a Sakura 2 hojas abiertas, venían las fotos de 3 shinobis, los mismos que estaban peleando con Shigure y Naruto en ese momento, Sakura asintió, Naruto le había mostrado esas fotos la noche anterior, cuando le dijo que saldría a una misión todo el día

-3 criminales clase S…

-Si… mas bien 4…

Sakura la miro

-Revise… como habían echo varios asaltos por esa zona teníamos información nueva… apenas me entere hoy de que otro shinobi de clase S se unió a ellos… creo que lo conoce usted, buscado por asesinatos, mutilaciones… experimentos…

Yakumo abrió un poco mas el libro hasta llegar a otra hoja y Sakura se tapo la boca, sorprendida, en la foto estaba Kabuto… aunque parecía una mala mezcla de el y Orochimaru, Yakumo miro el semblante de Sakura y supo que era bastante grave

-Si no vuelven a media noche voy a buscarlos –Yakumo-

Sakura la miro un poco, boquiabierta, debía decirle: no seas idiota… sabe cuidarse solo…, pero en cambio dijo:

-Te acompaño, la doctora soy yo

Yakumo la miro y asintió, cuando una cortina de humo apareció, Sakura y Yakumo voltearon a la vez, Naruto y Shigure habían aparecido jadeando con fuerza, Sakura ahogo un grito, el brazo de Naruto sangraba mucho, tenia un corte sobre el ojo, pero Shigure estaba blanca, miro a Sakura tratando de hablar, Naruto no sabia que los chicos estaban en peligro, abrió la boca y sus ojos se pusieron blancos, derrumbándose, el mango de una lanza salía de su espalda, había otros en su estomago, hombro y pierna, por partes donde no cubria su cota de malla

-SHIGURE-SAN!!! –Yakumo-

-QUE PASA AQUÍ?

Konan entro, había ido a buscar a Sakura, se quedaba en la casa de ambos y se había extrañado de que no hubiera llegado ya, tan pronto vio que ocurría hizo 2 camillas con papel

-GRACIAS HAY QUE LLEVARLA AL HOSPITAL RAPIDO!!! YAKUMO ADELANTATE Y DI QUE PREPAREN LA SALA DE OPERACIONES!!

-HAZ QUE HAGA DE SANGRAR Sakura-CHAN!! RAPIDO!! ESTUVO TIRADA MAS DE UNA HORA MIENTRAS PELEABA!!!

Naruto estaba realmente asustado, miro a Shigure, había sido una tontería pelear contra tantos, el tipo de cosas que Shigure jamás hacia, por eso era la máxima asesina de la aldea de la niebla, había acabado con mas de 20 cuando Naruto llego, todos eran jounin, pero solo 3 de ellos eran criminales clase S, superiores a los jounin normales, solo quedaban 2 cuando Naruto llego pero aun así, solo, Naruto había tenido que usar al Kyubi para enfrentarlos

-NO PUEDO SI LA LLEVO LUEGO LE ABRIRIA LAS HERIDAS DE NUEVO PARA SACARLE LAS ARMAS, SON DEMACIADAS Y HA PERDIDO DEMACIADA SANGRE COMO PARA HACER ESO!!

Naruto la miro y asintió, salieron corriendo hacia el hospital, Sakura no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera que dejara de sangrar o sacar las armas, trago saliva nerviosa, Yakumo ya llegaba con varios ninjas médicos que ayudaron a llevar a Shigure a una sala de operaciones mientras Sakura corría por sus instrumentos, Naruto la miro un poco hasta que salió de nuevo, un medico se acerco a Naruto

-Mizukague-sama debemos atenderlo a usted tan bien?

Naruto la miro, ni siquiera recordaba que estaba lastimado, Sakura salió y lo miro un poco, se sentía un poco celos, a de que Naruto estuviera tan preocupado por otra mujer… era extraño que se sintiera así

-No… esta bien… este… podre cuidarme solo

Dijo sonriendo nervioso, pocos en la aldea sabían que tenia el Kyubi

-Pero…

-Esta bien… puedes confiar en mi –Sakura-

Sakura se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios, el medico se puso rojo, aunque ya era noticia de toda la aldea que el Mizukague se cazaba con Sakura, que ya era muy conocida en el hospital, Sakura sonrió y entro en la sala de operaciones, se sorprendió al ver que Shigure estaba despierta, pero ordeno que la anestesiaran de inmediato, aun se sentía un poco mal por lo de Naruto

-Touma… Jhun…

Sakura miro a Shigure, era verdad… ellos habían crecido tanto gracias a ella, era su amiga y jamás había echo nada mas que demostrarle que podía confiar en ella… Shigure había demostrado que había cedido sobre los sentimientos con Naruto y ella no tenia por que desconfiar

-Es…

-Ya… estarás bien…

Shigure no tenia fuerzas, trato desesperadamente de decirle, cuando sintió que ponían la mascarilla de la anestesia sobre su rostro, cerro los ojos, aun desesperada por decirle que los chicos estaban en peligro… Kabuto era el encargado de matarlos, cobrar por ellos y diseccionarlos para descubrir las técnicas que Shigure les había enseñado…

Sakura sonrió al ver que Shigure cerraba los ojos, su respiración se normalizo y rápidamente empeso a revisar las heridas, eran graves, empeso a sacar las lanzas con muchísimo cuidado, sabiendo que tendrían que tenerla con anestesia varios días luego de que la operación terminara… sintiéndose un poco culpable empeso a operarla…

-Cuanto falta?

-2 días mas… aun no puedo creer que no lo sepan

Dijo Renka, los 4 estaban en un pequeño campamento, acababan de comer

-Ustedes 2 vigilen toda la noche –Jhun-

-si… -Moria y Touma-

Renka sonrió, pero vio que Touma miraba la fogata, pensativo

-Que pasa? –Jhun-

-No se… tengo un mal presentimiento…

Dijo mirando la fogata, Jhun abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella se sentía igual…

Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo XD

Espero les haya gustado, quería poner una misión para Touma y Jhun ya siendo chunin y usar un poco mas a Renka antes de que salga de la historia así que se me ocurrió eso.

Pero tan bien recordé que pase lo que pase y lo lejos que estén, Shigure siempre puede ir a rescatarlos si están en problema debido a su Jutsu, por lo que invente lo del ataque aunque aun no se si será mas serio

En el proximo capitulo habrá Narusaku de nuevo, ya que lo deje un poco de lado por los exámenes chunin, tan bien creo que pondré lemon pero no estoy seguro, haber como se me da XD

Hasta la próxima!!


	29. Chapter 29

Sakura salió de la sala de operaciones, agotada, ya había amanecido, suspiro un poco y vio que en la sala de espera estaban Yakumo, Tomoe, Konan, Yoko, Kuro, Ten-ten, Ikei y Naruto, todos voltearon al mismo tiempo y Sakura suspiro un poco

-Va a ponerse bien… tranquilos

Todos sonrieron un poco, pero Yakumo estaba pálida

-Sakura-san… que mas pasa? –Yakumo-

-Pues… las heridas que recibió fueron horribles… esas lanzas, estaban diseñadas para causar dolor y jamás ser sacadas, si no fuera por su cota de maya hubiera muerto… pero aun con cuidado, las lanzas estaban tan bien echas que no pude sacarlas sin dañar mucho todo su cuerpo… las heridas no afectaran su vida, pero como doctora no puedo permitir que luche en al menos 3 meses… ni tan poco retirare la anestesia hasta que las heridas cicatricen algo, por su propio bien...

-Podemos? –Yakumo-

-Uno por uno, ya le di las instrucciones a la enfermera

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde estaba la sala de recuperación, Sakura suspiro un poco cuando sintió que Naruto la abrasaba, aunque no lo vio sabia que era el y se apoyo en su pecho cerrando los ojos, cansada

-No iras a ver a Shigure? –Sakura-

-Tu dijiste que esta bien Sakura-chan… además quiero agradecerte

Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto, sintiéndose terriblemente celosa, Naruto la tomo de la cintura y la levanto poniéndola contra la pared cargándola un poco

-Hey que ha…

Sakura abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Naruto la besaba en los labios, sonrió un poco correspondiendo el beso de su novio, mientras se sujetaba al cuello del chico, suspiro un poco cuando Naruto se separo de sus labios

-Y… eso?

Dijo muy sonrojada, pero sonriendo

-Para que no te pongas celosa Sakura-chan

Sakura se puso un poco roja por lo que Naruto decía

-Tan… obvio era?

-Te conozco Sakura-chan

Dijo Naruto besándola suavemente, Sakura sonrió separándose un poco pero Naruto empezó a besar su cuello

-Jajaja ya basta Naruto… mmm

Dijo sonriendo mientras Naruto acariciaba su cuerpo sobre su bata, Sakura sonrió un poco mientras se besaban un poco mas, finalmente se separaron y Naruto la abraso

-Ha… estoy muerta… si quieres quedarte pero yo…

-Esta bien, te llevo Sakura-chan

Sakura volteo a mirarlo un poco sorprendida

-Ya dijiste que esta bien… y la que necesita ahorita descansar eres tu, además no se perdonaría que tanta gente se preocupara por ella, mas si perdió

-Así que es por eso

Dijo Sakura mirándolo enfadada, Naruto trago saliva pero Sakura sonrió un poco abrasándolo

-Es broma… vamos a casa quiero dormir…

-A dormir?

-Claro, estuve operando toda la noche tengo sueño tu te la pasaste cómodamente dormido en una camilla

-Jajaja si estas cansada entonces no camines a casa!!

Naruto sujeto a Sakura y la cargo

-Hey que haces??!! Bájame Naruto!!!

-NO!!!

Dijo mientras ambos reían saliendo del hospital, la gente que estaba hay solo punto pensar: Vaya Mizukague…

Konan entro al hospital, ya era tarde pero solo buscaba a Sakura o Naruto, no los había visto en todo el día y no habían abierto cuando fue a su casa, mientras revisaba todo paso al lado de la habitación de Shigure y sonrió entrando, Yakumo estaba al lado de la cama de Shigure, medio dormida, Konan se sento junto a ella, Shigure seguía profundamente dormida

-Ha… Konan-san…

Dijo Yakumo un poco sonrojada, Konan sonrió, el día anterior se había quedado dormida en una silla esperando a que la cirugía terminara, ya que a pesar de su fuerza y de ser una ninja de elite seguía siendo una adolecente, desde que Yakumo era niña Shigure había sido una especie de niñera y aunque la Mizukague la había obligado a cuidarla aun así se habían echo grandes amigas, aunque Shigure jamás la había entrenado en sus técnicas, le había enseñado mucho y ayudado en secreto incluso para que lograra ser jounin y después de las 7 espadas

-Aun no despierta… la hora de visita termino pero Sakura-san dejo ordenes para que uno pudiera quedarse con ella… -Yakumo-

-Y… bien que pasa?

Dijo Konan recargándose en la silla, Yakumo la miro

-Ha… de que?

-Naruto se va a casar en… 13 días?

Yakumo la miro y suspiro un poco deprimida, Konan le sonrió un poco

-Haber, cuéntaselo todo a tu tía Konan

Aunque no sabia realmente que decir, jamás había tenido ni siquiera una adolescencia normal pero… podía intentar…

Sakura besaba a Naruto, recostada sobre este sonriendo un poco, estirándose un poco, Naruto acariciaba su cabello mirándola

-Mmm… me encanta como eres cansada

Sakura se puso un poco roja, había caído como tronco en la cama, pero a medio día se había despertado buscando a Naruto… ya era de noche y no se habían levantado para nada

-Cállate…

Dijo sonriendo, una paloma llego por la ventana dejando un recadito sobre la cama y salió, Sakura rio un poco pensando todo lo que había visto esa paloma ese día y tomando la notita

-Sigue estable

Dijo al notar la mirada ansiosa de Naruto y se recostó en su pecho, recibía noticias sobre Shigure cada 2 horas

-Aun no despierta?

Sakura sonrió un poco, había preguntado eso montones de veces

-No… no se despertara con suerte hasta mañana… pero las horas de visitas ya terminaron –Sakura-

-Jajaja muy bien Sakura-chan… te creo

Sakura lo beso un poco, sabia que estaba preocupado por ella, a pesar de todo lo que decía…

-Así que eso es lo que pasa… -Konan-

-Ha… pues…

Yakumo desvió un poco la mirada, nerviosa, Konan sonrió, jamás se le había ocurrido que Yakumo fuera tan infantil como para pensar que Naruto la querría menos si se casaba… o si tenia hijos propios… o la dejara a un lado estando con Sakura, Konan miro a Yakumo levantándose, parecía que la chica solo había necesitado desahogarse un poco, quizás había perdido a Nagato, Jiraya y Yahiko, pero sentía que tenia una familia

-Bueno… anda es hora de irnos a dormir, estuviste aquí toda la noche tienes que descansar… -Konan-

-Si… eso creo… gracias

Yakumo se levanto y se iba a ir, cuando sintió que la sujetaban con fuerza, volteo y quedo boquiabierta, asombrada, Sakura le había empezado a enseñar un poco de medicina, sabia que soportaba un dolor horrible, sabia que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de calmantes y somnífero y tan bien toda la determinación y energía que se necesitaba para hacerlo, pero Shigure estaba despierta y la jalaba con fuerza, a pesar de que sudaba y jadeaba pareciendo que caería inconsciente en cualquier momento

-YAKUMO ESCUCHA!!...

Naruto y Sakura salían de su casa, sonriendo, solo queriendo ir a caminar y ver si podían pasar a ver a Shigure, Sakura primero se había extrañado que Naruto no hubiera ido antes, pero había terminado de creer en sus razones cuando entendió que en parte, estaba tan seguro por que confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades de doctora, Naruto cerro la puerta y volteo a mirarla, Sakura se sonrojo un poco

-Y ya mas recuperada de tus celos?

-No…

Dijo Sakura sonriendo pegándose al brazo de Naruto

-Solo espero…

-Esperas que? –Naruto-

-Espero a que seas mi marido para así si poderte dar donde te duela si me engañas

Dijo Sakura sonriendo con mirada diabólica y Naruto rio un poco, volteándola y quedando frente a frente,

-Pues… no tendrás que esperar mucho… solo 2 semanas mas…

Sakura sintió que su corazón daba un brinco al escuchar eso

-Si… no puedo esperar…

Dijo mirándolo y dándole un beso, suave…

-PAPA!!! SAKURA-SAN!!!

Naruto y Sakura voltearon, Yakumo llego, jadeando con fuerza, había corrido tan rápido como había podido

-LOS CHICOS…

Naruto y Sakura la miraron sorprendidos…

Jhun y Renka se acercaron a una gran aldea, casi tan grande como la aldea de la niebla, llena de gente a pesar de que ya había anochecido, habían preferido correr para llegar antes, o mas bien Jhun y Renka lo habían preferido y los chicos solo las habían perseguido

-AL FIN LLEGAMOS!!! DENSE PRISA FLOJOS!!! –Jhun-

-Los hombres no aguantan nada verdad? –Renka-

-CALLENSE QUE TODO EL EQUIPAJE LO TRAEMOS NOSOTROS!!

Dijo Touma, el y Moria traían grandes mochilas con su equipaje y el de las chicas en la espalda

-SI TAN POCO AGUANTAN CON ESO ESPEREN A REGRESAR CON LO QUE COMPRAMOS!! –Jhun-

Los 2 chicos se miraron resignados, mientras se acercaban a un hotel, a pesar de sus prisas ya era tarde para hacer cualquier cosa, se registraron y solo hasta acercarse a sus habitaciones las chicas tomaron su equipaje y les dijeron…

-SI ESPIAN LOS MATO!!! –Las 2-

Cerraron la puerta de su habitación y rieron un poco

-Y… trajiste algo? –Renka-

-Pues… pensé que necesitaría así que…

Jhun sonrió sacando un sobre con dinero que había ahorrado, Renka sonrió sacando lo propio, ambas rieron un poco, casi teniéndole lastima a Moria y Touma, en el cuarto de los chicos estos solo echaron las mochilas al piso, cansados

-No puedo creer que nos hicieran cargar todo -Moria-

-Jajaja tu pudiste negarte

-Y tu tan bien

-Yo no, Jhun es mi novia pero Renka no es nada tuyo, o si?

Moria desvió la mirada mientras empesaba a desvestirse

-A donde vas?

-A las aguas termales –Moria-

-Ha… ok

Dijo Touma mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su mochila, finalmente salió tan bien a bañarse, hayo a Moria totalmente rojo al lado de una barda de madera

-Hey q…

Moria le tapo la boca, Touma se quedo callado y escucho las risas de Renka y Jhun

-Vaya… si los tuyos me ganan –Renka-

-Oye tan poco es por tanto… haber vamos a pegarlos…

Touma se puso rojo, mientras Moria se subía un poco a la barda

-Que…. Haces… -(en susurros, Touma-)

-Voy… a … ver…

-Te van a matar…

-No quieres ver tu tan bien?...

Touma se puso rojo, Jhun le había dicho que si siguen tan bien podría verla desnuda cuando quisiera, pero sabia que solo lo había dicho por verlo como tomate y sacarle dinero, aun así era su novia… pero del otro lado estaba tan bien Renka… de un salto salto a la barda d emadera, poniéndose allado de Moria

-Que raro… solo se ve niebla… -Moria-

-Espera… NIEBLA?? –Touma-

La niebla desapareció y Renka y Jhun los miraron, traían batas de baño, Jhun rio y pateo la parte de debajo de las tablas y estas giraron

-ESPE!!!

Touma y Moria cayeron de cabeza al agua

-JAJAJA TE DIJE QUE CAERIAN!!! –Jhun-

-Ha… que mente tan pervertida tienes…

-Jajaja pero bien que te ríes

Dijo Jhun riendo y Renka la vio nerviosa, alejándose un poco, Moria y Touma salieron a flote, Jhun se puso colorada y Renka sonrió un poco

-Tienes razón… el de tu novio es mas grande…

Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda entrando, riendo, Jhun podría decir cada tontería, pero se notaba que era bastante inocente…

Finalmente ya era de día, Renka salió bostezando de su habitación junto con Jhun, Moria y Touma ya habían salido, Jhun miro a Touma y se puso como tomate desviando la mirada, Renka rio un poco mientras salian

-Y… a donde iremos primero? –Moria-

-Mmm… seria mejor que fueramos primero por el encargo de Sakura-sensei –Jhun-

-Pues… adelante… haber la dirección –Renka-

Un momento después, llegaban a una pequeña tienda y entraron, la tienda hacia un gran contraste con los grandes almacenes y tiendas de modas que había alrededor, en ella vieron a una mujer madura de cabello largo ya canoso, volteo a verlos

-Digan?

-Ha… traemos… venimos a recoger un encargo –Jhun-

Jhun saco de su estuche para kunais un sobre que le había entregado Sakura, la mujer lo tomo y abriéndolo saco unos recibos

-Ha si!!... espérenme

La mujer entro a la trastienda y salió con 2 paquetes envueltos en papel marrón y se los dio a Jhun, esta en el acto se los paso a Touma, mientras Moria y Renka reían un poco

-Y… cuanto es? –Jhun-

-Ha ya esta pagado tranquilas

Dijo la mujer y los 4 salieron de la tienda, mientras la mujer sonreía un poco mirando el recibo y la coincidencia que había ocurrido

-Guárdalo bien –Jhun-

-Lo se… ahora que hacemos nos regre…

-MIRA ESO!!! –Renka-

Jhun y Renka corrieron a ver un estante mientras Touma y Moria se acercaban nerviosos y entraban a la tienda, hasta ellos se sorprendieron, las paredes y los pasillos estaban llenos de vestidos y trajes de distintos diseños, había vitrinas de joyas por todo el lugar

-Haya vamos… -Moria-

-he? –Touma-

-HEY CAMINEN!!! –Jhun-

Touma había estado mirando una vitrina y dio un respingo al oír su nombre y ambos siguieron a las chicas, luego de asegurarse que los paquetes estaban a salvo…

Naruto y Sakura corrian lo mas rápido que podían entre los arboles, detrás de ellos iban Saito, cargando a tomoe y Yakumo y a su alrededor venia toda la jauría de Sakura

-LA ALDEA NO ESTA TAN LEJOS, HAY QUE DARNOS PRISA CHICOS MANTENGAN EL PASO Y SI SE CANSAN DIGANME PARA REGRESARLOS A LA MONTAÑA, HAREMOS 3 DÍAS DE CAMINO Y NO PODREMOS DETENERNOS –Sakura-

-SI SEÑORA –Manada-

Sakura asintió mientras saltaban lo mas rápido que podían, Sakura aun estaba sorprendida de lo que Shigure había sido capaz, se habían puesto en camino de inmediato e incluso Tomoe, que estaba en casa cuando fueron por Saito, había querido ir aunque sabia que no serviría de nada en una pelea estaba muy preocupada, Konan se había adelantado volando en una grulla de papel, había querido invocarse en ese lugar pero Shigure había vuelto a caer inconsciente y como los sapos de Naruto jamás habían estado en esa aldea no podían invocarse, solo les quedaba correr y llegar tan pronto como pudieran, aunque no sabían que tan cerca estaba Kabuto…

Los 4 chicos ya salían de la aldea, Jhun estaba de pésimo humor

-VAMONOS DENSE PRISA!! –Jhun-

-Por que esta tan enojada? Si compro mucho… -Renka-

-Se gasto lo del mes –Los 2-

Renka se puso roja, ella tan bien se había quedado sin nada pero no había reaccionado así…

-De todos modos no podíamos quedarnos esta noche, ya no tenemos para el hotel –Touma-

-Entre los 2 podiamos pagarlo

Dijo Moria, que aun conservaba esperanza de lograr ver a las chicas desnudas, Touma se puso rojo

-Ha… tan bien me quede sin dinero… -Touma-

-Que? Pues que compraste? –Moria-

-ha… nada es que…

Dijo desviando la mirada, Jhun se alejo un poco y de repente se detuvo

-Quien e… -Jhun-

Renka seguía viendo a Moria que había sujetado a Touma por el cuello y le daba coscorrones queriendo sacarle lo que decía, cuando escucharon un grito de Jhun, voltearon y salieron corriendo

-Jhun ESTAS BIEN?

Touma la vio en el suelo y se acerco, estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban blancos, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, Touma le busco el pulso aliviado de que seguía viva, un hombre con capucha negra estaba a su lado

-QUIEN ERES? –Moria-

-Ha… la primera de los 2 discípulos de la legendaria Kousaka Shigure… que poco duro… no te asustes

Dijo mirando a Touma, mientas se quitaba su capa, era Kabuto

-Después de todo es mejor llevarlos aun vivos… duran mas frescos

Dijo con una sádica sonrisa, los 3 sintieron un escalofrió al verlo, mientras Touma y Moria dejaban las mochilas junto a Jhun, que ya se habían asegurado de que estuviera bien, Kabuto sonrió

-VAMOS POR EL!!!

Los 3 desaparecieron lanzándose contra Kabuto

-Idiotas… -Kabuto-

Kabuto detuvo fácilmente el golpe de los 3 sonriendo, pateo y lanzo fuera del lugar a Touma lanzándolo lejos mientras sus 2 manos brillaban

-CUIDADO CHICOS!!!

Renka y Moria hicieron pedazos a Kabuto un golpe, pero resulto ser un pedazo de piel de una serpiente, Kabuto estaba tras de ellos y los golpeo a ambos en la espalda, Touma solo los vio caer sin moverse, fulminados por el ataque mientras Kabuto se lanzaba contra el y lanzaba el golpe con su bisturí de chakra, Touma reacciono rápido y detuvo el golpe de Kabuto con su espada haciendo que regresara

-Vaya… interesante…

Dijo Kabuto mirando la espada de Touma, brillaba como si fuera un bisturí, Touma sonrió, había adaptado las técnicas de Sakura en su espada por si acaso

-VEAMOS QUE TANTO DURAS!!! –Kabuto-

-CORRE!!!

Kabuto volteo, Shiaska salió de atrás de el y clavo con fuerza sus colmillos en el brazo de Kabuto, Touma la miro mientras Kabuto se movía rápido quitándosela, Touma estaba sorprendido, jamás había visto a Shiaska enojada, su hocico goteaba sangre, su cabello estaba erizado y gruñía con fuerza, Touma se puso a su lado

-Que paso? –Touma-

-Los seguí desde que salieron de la aldea por que tan bien quería venir pero no creí que viajarían en la noche…

Touma suspiro un poco, había tenido la esperanza de que viniera con ayuda, sabia que no tenían ninguna esperanza de vencer a Kabuto, tomo de nuevo su espada, mientras Kabuto curaba su brazo y volvia a invocar el bisturí, dispuesto a matarlos

-Vaya… sigues metiéndote solo con niños Orochimaru?

Kabuto volteo abriendo los ojos sorprendido, era verdad que el cuerpo que usaba era de Kabuto pero esa persona había descubierto quien era en realidad…

-Tu… Tsunade??

Touma volteo a ver, frente a el aunque mucho mas joven estaba la mujer de la tienda…

Y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo!!!

Quise poner mas Naru saku, así que no se como me haya quedado, ustedes digan XD

Nos vemos a la proxima


	30. Chapter 30

Touma miro a Tsunade, sorprendido, jamás ponía atención a las clases de Iruka y no le sonaba el nombre, pero vio que Kabuto volteaba para enfrentarla olvidándose completamente de el, Shiaska movio la cola

-El huele a miedo… ha… recuerdo a Tsunade-san…

Dijo temblando un poco, Touma la miro

-Y quien es?

-QUE?? NO HAS VISTO LA CARA TALLADA EN LA MONTAÑA DE LOS HOKAGUES?? Además fue la maestra de mi ama!!!

-La maestra de Sakura-sensei?

Tsunade escucho lo ultimo abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa

-Shiaska…?

Dijo mirando a la loba, no distinguía la diferencia de uno y otro pero esa voz no la olvidaría

-Entonces Sakura Haruno… era esa Sakura Haruno?

Dijo casi para si, mientras Kabuto sonreía

-Vaya… así que ese mocoso es el alumno de Sakura?... ni siquiera eso sabias Tsunade? Parece que realmente te alejaste del mundo ninja…

-Caíste mas bajo de lo que pensé Orochimaru, usando un cuerpo así… sin habilidades, sin nada

-Jajaja Orochimaru ya no existe Tsunade, lo consumí por completo… de los 3 sanins solo quedas tu

-Ya veo…

Tsunade apretó los puños y se lanzo contra Kabuto, este sonrió esquivando el golpe con facilidad, a Touma se le hizo que era una maniobra muy obvia, cuando vio que Tsunade le hacia una seña, comprendió, debía quedarse al margen, volteo y fue con Jhun, la tomo, extrañado, según lo que sabia Jhun estaba perfectamente, solo no despertaba, cuando vio una fuerte explosión, volteo y quedo boquiabierto, se notaba que Tsunade era la maestra de Sakura…

Kabuto y Tsunade peleaban tan rápido que solo se veían pequeños destellos, ambos usando bisturís de chakra

-COMO FUE QUE OROCHIMARU FUE TRAGADO CON ALGUIEN COMO TU??

Tsunade lanzo una patada a Kabuto, este recibió el golpe golpeándose contra un árbol

-Vaya… que fácil fue… -Tsunade-

-Eso crees

Kabuto la miro y abrió la boca, una serpiente salió de esta y la ataco, Tsunade apenas pudo retroceder para evitar los colmillos al tiempo que Kabuto la atacaba de nuevo, Tsunade esquivo uno de sus golpes y Kabuto corto en seco un tronco detrás de Tsunade

-Como…

-Como vez… he superado a Orochimaru-sama, después de tragarme todos sus poderes, AHORA MIS JUTSUS MEDICOS PUEDEN MATAR!!!

Tsunade esquivo los golpes, mientras veía como Kabuto hacia crecer su bisturí como si fuera una espada, lanzándose contra el

-CREES QUE ERES FUERTE?? SOLO ESTAS USANDO PODER A LO TONTO, ERES INFERIOR A OROCHIMARU!!

-OROCHIMARU-SAMA JAMAS VIO MI POTENCIAL Y PREFIRIO A Sasuke!!!

Kabuto se lanzo contra Tsunade siguiendo la pelea, Tsunade golpeo el suelo haciendo un gran hoyo en el suelo, Kabuto salto hacia atrás rápidamente para evitar caer en el hoyo y Tsunade se lanzo en el aire contra el, Kabuto giro en el aire y la golpeo con su espada, Tsunade tomo su brazo donde el chakra entraba y este brillo de color verde, el chakra la atravesó sin hacerle nada y Kabuto recibió un golpe con fuerza en el pecho siendo clavado en el suelo, Tsunade cayo enfrente aunque jadeando un poco

-Co… mo? –Kabuto-

-El chakra lo haces crecer para tener un bisturí mas grande… pero si solo es chakra en el aire no sirve para cortar como lo haría una verdadera arma, no me dañaste… necesitas algo para concentrar el chakra como lo hacia ese chico… y claro tener chakra tipo viento

-Gracias por la lección

Dijo Kabuto sonriendo y puso su mano sobre unas gotas de sangre, Tsunade salto rápidamente, cuando una enorme serpiente salía del humo, y otra y otra y otra

-Que… es eso?...

Touma desde donde estaba veía salir varias serpientes, era una sola serpiente, blanca como la nieve, de varias cabezas, Tsunade la veía boquiabierta

-La hidra… como?... –Tsunade-

-Jajaja Orochimaru-sama jamás supo como controlarla!!

Kabuto subió sujeto sobre una de las cabezas de la serpiente, Tsunade gruño un poco, Katsuyu no podría con ella, las serpientes se lanzaron contra ella cuando desde detrás apareció una esfera cubriendo a Tsunade las serpientes retrocedieron al chocar con la esfera que era tan dura como la roca y se irguieron, Tsunade vio como la esfera se deshacía en hojas de papel

-Vaya… Tsunade… la chica de Jiraya…

Tsunade volteo, Konan estaba tras ella, pero ni siquiera pudo pensar quien rayos era, solo pensó… ¿La chica de Jiraya? Me suicidare para irle a patear el trasero!!!

Kabuto miro a la recién llegada que se acerco hacia Tsunade

-Tu babosa –Konan-

-QUE ME DIJISTE??

Konan la miro abriendo los ojos un poco sorprendida de su personalidad, esta fue Hokague?

-Que uses tu babosa –Konan-

-Aunque le destroces las cabezas esta cosa sacara mas, no servirá –Tsunade-

-No… pero si puedes evitar que las saque después

Konan estiro sus manos y varias tarjetas de papel salieron de sus mangas, hacia la hidra

-ESO NO VA A SERVIR!!

Las cabezas se lanzaron hacia Konan y Tsunade, Konan sonrió mientras Tsunade invocaba a Katsuyu, las hojas de papel se lanzaron contra las cabezas de la hidra cubriéndolas, mientras Kabuto se lanzaba y empesaba a enfrentarse con Tsunade, Konan salto creando una hoja de papel y corto 3de las cabezas

-KATSUYU USA TU ACIDO! –Tsunade-

-Si Tsunade-sama

La babosa lanzo el acudo hacia las cabezas que empezaban a salir de la hidra, quemando los muñones y matándolas antes de que salieran

-Funciona!! Katsuyu ataca con acido todas las cabezas que corte la mujer!!!

-Si Tsunade-sama

Kabuto volteo para correr y atacar a Konan pero Tsunade se puso en medio lanzándolo contra el árbol y siguiendo hacia ella, Konan corto una por una las cabezas mientras Katsuyu las quemaba y pronto la hidra cayo muerta

-JAMAS APRENDISTE A CUBRIRTE!! –Tsunade-

Tsunade golpeo a Kabuto, ese bloqueo el golpe pero Tsunade lo atravesó como si no fuera nada, Kabuto la miro con los ojos en blanco y de repente abrió la boca, dejando su piel atrás Kabuto salió saltando por encima de Tsunade

-NO PUEDO MORIR ASÍ!!!

Se lanzo contra Konan, pero esta se deshizo en papel esquivando el golpe, el papel empeso a rodear a Kabuto

-Espera… espera no… no lo hag…

Konan acabo de sellarlo y Kabuto, convertido en una momia sin vida, cayo, Tsunade miro a Konan reconociendo la forma de pelear

-Tu… eres…

-Jiraya-sensei hablaba mucho de usted

Dijo Konan con una sonrisa pero en guardia, Tsunade apretó los puños y se lanzo contra ella cuando…

-CHICOS!!!

Ambas voltearon a ver que sucedía, una jauría de lobos salieron de entre los matorrales y los arboles, detrás Naruto, Saito, Sakura, Tomoe y Yakumo salían corriendo

-Tsunade-sama!!!!

Tsunade volteo a ver a Sakura, quedándose boquiabierta, cuando…

-SAKURA-SAN NO ES EL MOMENTO ESTOS ESTÁN MUY MAL!!! –Touma-

Sakura volteo a ver a los chicos mientras los demás se apartaban, Sakura era la única que sabia como tratarlos, mientras Saito ponía a Tomoe con cuidado en el suelo, Tsunade se acerco viendo como Sakura los atendía, Saito llevo la mano a su espada pero fue detenido por Naruto

-Tsu…

-Shh…

Dijo Tsunade, mirando como Sakura revisaba con cuidado a los chicos, con una sonrisa en el rostro sorprendida de lo mucho que había crecido Sakura en esos años y como había cambiado, recordándola cuando la había conocido

-Están bien… solo… hay que reconectar un par de nervios

Dijo Sakura usando su bisturí con ellos, pronto, Jhun, Moria y Renka abrieron los ojos

-Que… que paso?... –Renka-

-Sakura-sensei… -Jhun-

-Usted nos salvo? –Moria-

-No… ha… Tsunade-sama…

Dijo Sakura mirando a Tsunade levantándose, Tsunade la miro

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Sakura…

Dijo seria mientras ambas mujeres se miraban a los ojos

-Que hermoso reencuentro… -Yakumo-

-DONDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS VIEJA IDIOTA!!!!

Sakura le lanzo un puñetazo a Tsunade que lo detuvo

-COMO ME ESTAS DICIENDO MOCOSA DESAGRADECIDA????

-TE FUISTE SIN DECIR NADA!!!!

Las 2 se pusieron a pelear, mientras los demás las miraban nerviosos

-Y como supieron que estábamos en peligro?

Dijo Renka levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo agradecida por que no se había puesto su ropa nueva para hacer el viaje, Naruto y Sakura se miraron

-Shigure… -Sakura-

-QUE LE PASO A SHIGURE-SENSEI???

Jhun y Touma se acercaron a Sakura mirándola aterrados, Sakura se sorprendió de ver lo mucho que la querían, aunque Shigure era muy fría y extraña se había ganado su cariño

-Yo les diré chicos… pero no se preocupen se pondrá bien…

Naruto les conto lo que había pasado, Touma y Jhun estaban blancos

-Yo… ha… hay que ir… me voy ahora mismo

Touma cogió su mochila y Jhun tan bien, para sorpresa de Sakura, sin siquiera preocuparse de las cosas que había comprado

-Volveremos juntos chicos no se preocupen…

-Tsunade-sama… que hacia aquí? –Sakura-

Tsunade miro a Sakura y sonrió un poco

-Oye, podrías quedarte un poco aquí y te cuento todo

Dijo sonriendo, sinceramente feliz por haber reencontrado a su pupila

-Ha… el caso es que… me caso con Naruto en 2 semanas –Sakura-

-QUEEE???

Tsunade la miro con ojos como platos y luego a Naruto, estos sonrieron nerviosos pero Sakura se acerco y le dio un beso, Tsunade pestañeo un poco aun sin podérselo creer

-Podría venir con nosotros –Sakura-

-Ha… supongo que si pero no puedo irme así como así… -Tsunade-

-Sakura-chan podrías quedarte aquí unos días y vendré por ti… en una semana?

Sakura volteo a mirar a Naruto, lo decía en serio y con buena voluntad pero dudo, era la primera vez que se separarían por tanto tiempo desde que se habían comprometido

-Pues… claro…

Dijo sonriendo, Naruto invoco a Gamakichi, como este si sabia donde estaba la aldea de la niebla, podían regresar por el

-Ok entonces vendré a recogerlas en una semana, Tsunade obachan está invitada

-Claro y traes mi cheque por matar a este

Dijo Tsunade señalando la momia, Tomoe volteo y la vio y se tapo la boca queriendo dar un grito al notar que era un cadáver de verdad y Saito se acerco para tomarlo

-Ha… claro, total tenia recompensa –Naruto-

-Sakura-san podría quedarme tan bien?

Sakura volteo a ver a Tomoe, esta se veía decidida

-Claro

Dijo sonriendo un poco, Tsunade tenia un carácter parecido al suyo, así que sabia que Tomoe y ella se llevarían bien

-Entonces vamos… Jhun

Jhun la miro, Sakura vio que a pesar de que no decían nada, ella y Touma estaban muy asustados por lo de Shigure, sonrió tomando los paquetes

-Recuerda eres una chunin, tu misión ante todo…

Dijo dándoselos, Jhun la miro y Sakura le susurro

-Dámelo cuando vuelva, no dejes que Naruto lo vea

Jhun asintió, Sakura les dijo adiós mientras desaparecían dentro de la boca del sapo, sabiendo que Naruto les pagaría la misión pero asustada aun por lo que había pasado

-Bueno… entonces tenemos mucho de que hablar… pero antes me gustaría descansar algo

Dijo sonriendo, apenada, el viaje le había tomado un día y medio y no habían parado para nada, Tsunade asintió y Tomoe sonrió un poco, aunque temblaba levemente, Sakura sabia que estaba agotada, había estado sobre la espalda de Saito todo el tiempo pero aun así fue un viaje muy duro para una mujer normal, Tsunade camino y ambas la siguieron, hasta llegar a la vieja tienda a la que habían ido Touma y Jhun, detrás había una casa, era solo una sala, una cocina, una recamara y un baño, pero estaba limpio y muy cuidado

-Aquí vive ahora?

-Si pónganse cómodas

Sakura se dejo caer en un sillón y Tomoe se sento suavemente, mirando a Tsunade, esta asintió al ver la pregunta en los ojos de Sakura

-preparare te

Tomoe se levanto rápidamente yendo a la cocina, Tsunade la miro extrañada y Sakura rio, Tomoe no tenia mucho tacto y se ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba con gente extraña

-Jajaja… y Shizune-neechan

Dijo Sakura sonriendo un poco, Tsunade se sento frente a ella

-Esta bastante bien… de echo hasta me da envidia al rato te llevo a verla

-Que paso Tsunade-sama?

-Pues… luego de que escapamos de la aldea sabíamos que teníamos que ir a alguna aldea donde estuviéramos seguras… así que le pedí ayuda a Kushuna la madre de Naruto

-Usted sabia que estaba viva?

Dijo Sakura asombrada y Tsunade asintió un poco

-Si pero juramos que jamás le diríamos a Naruto… Kushuna sabia que si Naruto quería venirse con ella seria asesinado por el consejo para extraerle el Kyubi por eso no lo hicimos… entonces pues… cuando vinimos por aquí la segunda vez Kushuna me ayudo… a borrar mi pasado, el de ambas y nos quedamos aquí…

-Tan cerca de Naruto y ni siquiera le hablaron?

-Pues… no podía hacerlo… Kushuna dijo que quería decirle a el mismo la verdad cuando estuviera listo… pero…

-Murió

-No solo eso

Sakura la miro y esta suspiro un poco, volteo, Tomoe estaba ocupada con el te y no escuchaba nada

-Una de las 7 espadas… de las que se oponía a que Naruto fuese Mizukague… era su hermana…

Sakura lo había sospechado

-Kushuna dejo a Naruto en Konoha cuando huyo por que así no la seguirían para matarla, si se llevaba al Kyubi hubiera sido otra cosa… el consejo no permitía que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi fuera criado por alguien de la aldea de la niebla… por eso mandaron matarla y ella tuvo que dejar a Naruto, sabía que estaría a salvo con el tercero, pero no tuvo corazón para dejarlos a los 2… la pelea con su propia hija fue la causa de su muerte… no podía decirle a Naruto que su hermana había asesinado a su madre, seria demasiado

Sakura asintió apretando un poco los puños, Tomoe entro con el te

-Bien aquí esta… e ira a la boda Tsunade-san?

Dijo sonriendo, ya las habían presentado

-CLARO!!! Pero cuéntame como la han pasado en Konoha? Que ha ocurrido estos años? Como te la pasas con Naruto?

-Pues…

-Toda la noche gritando

Sakura se cayo del sillón, en la entrada estaba Shiaska y toda la manada, Sakura había olvidado regresarlos a la montaña…

Jhun y Touma entraron al hospital, Yoko estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Shigure

-Chicos están bien?

-Como esta Shigure-sensei?? –Jhun-

-Pues… -Yoko-

-Pues…? –Touma-

-Quiero… mas… helado…

Yoko volteo, Shigure estaba despierta, sentada en la cama y con un tazón vacio

-ESTA INSOPORTABLE!!! Sakura dejo prescrito que le diéramos cualquier antojo los próximos 5 días y tiene antojos de niña de 7 años!!!

Dijo Yoko, molesta pero cuando volteo los chicos ya no estaban, sonrió, ambos abrasaban a su maestra, habían estado asustados, Yoko sonrió y de repente abrió los ojos asombrada, le parecía que era la primera vez que veía a Shigure sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón

Y aqui esta el capitulo XD

Espero les haya gustado mas que nada queria sacar a Tsunade en la historia, pero no se como me quedo la pelea, obviamente kabuto no podia compararse con orochimaru, por la misma razon que Sasuke tan poco se comparara con el, Orochimaru no saco poderes de la nada los adquirio, esolo uso como excusa para que haya durado tan poco la pelea XD

Hay muchas cuentas pendientes entre Konan y Tsunade, ya las pondre en el proximo capitulo, tan bien a shizune y que ha echo ese tiempo, solo falta un capitulo para la boda

Espero les haya gustado, hasta la proxima!!


	31. Chapter 31

Sakura y Tsunade caminaban por la calle, hacia la casa de Shizune, Tomoe se había quedado en casa de Tsunade, agotada por el viaje, aunque había echo esfuerzos para fingir que no pero había fallado, Sakura había regresado a su manada a las montañas excepto a Shiaska, aunque Tomoe había prometido evitar que saliera de la casa

-Y quien lo diría, te vuelvo a ver comprometida con Naruto, siendo una ninja que ha abandonado a su aldea y como maestra de una pareja de chunin que ya se están empesando a hacer un nombre en el país… y si que has crecido… pero aun te gano

Dijo Tsunade de repente, Sakura rio nerviosa, con ganas de decir: Pero las mis son de verdad, pero mejor se aguanto

-Y… esa mujer…

-Konan? Es una buena persona… apenas la conozco, pero ha sido un gran apoyo para Naruto en todos esos años

-Fue una de las personas que asesino a Jiraya…

Sakura la miro, Tsunade no dijo nada mas, pero por su tono se notaba la furia, Sakura prefirió cambiar de tema, Tsunade había sido consiente de todo lo que había echo Nagato al final y de que él y Konan eran buenas personas, pero aun así, Tsunade jamás había perdonado a ambos por haber matado a su mejor amigo

-Bueno llegamos

Dijo Tsunade un poco después, en el resto del viaje ninguna de las 2 había hablado, Sakura miro una casa y lanzo un grito

-SHIZUNE!!!

-SAKURA!!!!

Shizune estaba en un jardín y se levanto corriendo hacia ella, Sakura salto la barda para abrasarla, sorprendida, en el césped estaba un niño sentado, con el mismo cabello que Shizune

-PASA PASA!!! USTED TAN BIEN TSUNADE-SAMA!!! Escuche que hubo una pelea afuera pero no imagine que fueras tu!! El es Dan

Dijo rápidamente señalando al niño que se levanto, tenia 7 años

-Hola Dan…

Dijo Sakura sonriendo captando de inmediato el nombrecito

-Entonces Tsunade es tu madrina he?

-MI AMOR QUE… ha hola…

Un hombre salió de la casa, era delgado y unos centímetros mas alto que Shizune

-Hola… Kai…

Sakura volteo y ahogo un poco la risa, el tono con el que había hablado a Tsunade y la mirada que le dirigía a Kai parecía una suegra enfadada, Tsunade se acerco y le susurro al oído

-No te rías que ya vera Naruto

Sakura se puso roja, Shizune la miro

-Espera… TU ERES LA SAKURA QUE SE CASARA CON LORD MIZUKAGUE!!! –Shizune-

-Ha… pues… -Sakura-

-Claro que lo es, pero mejor entramos no?

Dijo Tsunade sonriendo nerviosa, Kai se hizo a un lado y Shizune se le acerco

-Si, mejor te vas a casa de mi suegra por hoy… y no te atrevas a quejarte que aun recuerdo cuando se vino una semana con nosotros

-Si querida

Dijo el hombre tímidamente y Sakura sonrió, Shizune era muy tímida pero parecía que había heredado en parte el carácter de Tsunade, aunque no era tan notorio como en Sakura

-Hola pequeño, iras con tu papa o te quedas?

Dijo Sakura arrodillándose frente al niño, este la miro retrocediendo un poco

-Jajaja Dan es un niño muy tímido –Shizune-

-Por culpa de su papa –Tsunade-

-Aja…

Dijo Shizune algo molesta pero acercándose al niño

-Ve, van a visitar a abuelita

-Si

El niño salió corriendo junto a su padre y ambos salieron, Sakura rio un poco pero Tsunade gruño algo así como: Muy poco para ella, pero Sakura sabia que solo eran celos de la que prácticamente había sido la madre de Shizune, entraron a la casa, que era mucho mas grande y lujosa que la de Tsunade y estaba arreglada de forma mucho mas elegante

-Vaya te ha de ir bien… -Sakura-

-Claro las doctoras no ganan mal –Shizune-

-Pues Tsunade-sama vive en un lugar mucho mas pequeño –Sakura-

-Ha es por que la corrieron, era buena doctora pero no toleraron que llegara tomada al hospital así que abrió la tienda –Shizune-

-CALLATE!! –Tsunade-

-Bueno… ya basta como que hay que celebrar no

Dijo Sakura nerviosa, parecía que el carácter de Shizune había cambiado un poco, ahora se parecía mas a Tsunade que antes, se imaginaba la pelea que debían haber tenido cuando se caso Shizune

-Tienes razón además…

Tsunade estiro la mano y sento a Sakura en la silla con fuerza, Sakura trago saliva

-Tienes que contarnos como es que vas a casarte con Naruto –Tsunade-

-Y como es que llegaste aquí –Shizune-

-Y que has estado haciendo… por lo que tu perra dijo te has estado divirtiendo mucho

-Ha… pues…

Sakura se puso muy roja sin saber que decir

-Pues… ok lo hare –Sakura-

-Shizune… trae sake

Dijo Tsunade mirando a Shizune fijamente…

Ya era de noche, Tsunade y Sakura, totalmente rojas por el sake, regresaban a casa de esta ultima, ambas se tambaleaban un poco, Shizune no había quedado mucho mejor que ellas, pero ella no tenia que caminar de regreso a casa

-QUE FORMA DE TOMAR!!!

Dijo Tsunade con un grito mirando a Sakura

-Cállate vieja que… lo herede de ti…

Dijo Sakura mirando a la izquierda de donde estaba su maestra, Tsunade la miro

-Esto es lo que tendrá que aguantar Naruto? Una borracha? He…?

-Pues a ti toda Konoha te aguanto

Dijo Sakura mirándola colorada, Tsunade iba a replicar cuando la puerta de al lado se abrió, ambas voltearon mirando a Tomoe, ni cuenta se habían dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a casa

-Bueno, pasaran?

Dijo Tomoe sonriendo nerviosa, ambas entraron, Sakura suspiro un poco avergonzada, era la segunda vez que Tomoe la veía ebria, entraron

-Ha… no nos equivocamos? –Tsunade-

-No se…

La casa de Tsunade estaba totalmente limpia, brillante y arreglada, Sakura sintió un escalofrió al ver la sonrisa de Tomoe

-ha… como rayos… tengo alfombra? –Tsunade-

-Jajaja mejor hablamos mañana Tsunade-sama –Sakura-

-Ha no quiero ver como estaré mañana –Tsunade-

-No se preocupe, tengo un gran remedio para la cruda –Tomoe-

-Ha… ya veremos, lo probare –Tsunade-

Sakura no pudo evitar reír al escuchar eso, mirando a Tsunade riendo…

Jhun y Touma finalmente entraron a casa, ya había oscurecido pero Naruto había conseguido para ellos el permiso de estar mas tiempo en el hospital con Shigure, hasta que finalmente los sacaron de ahí, entraron llevando las cajas de Jhun, llegaron a la sala y pusieron las cajas en la alfombra, Jhun miro a Touma y este suspiro un poco, Naruto les había contado tolo lo que había pasado, pelear con tantos oponentes de ese nivel era una locura aun para Shigure pero ella había perdido el control por lo que había oído de los chicos

-Como… Shigure no sabia la técnica que te enseño? No podía usarla?

Jhun sonrió un poco nerviosa, para ellos Shigure era alguien invencible, pero se habían equivocado

-La técnica de Shigure-san… no sirve si los ataques son demasiado fuertes, a pesar de cómo se haga es que siguen siendo manos y brazos los que bloquean, si la atacaron con armas no sirve de mucho… mas si fueron tantas… aun así Shigure seguro sabe otros trucos, ninguna de las lanzas estaba en un sitio mortal

-Entiendo…

Touma suspiro un poco, Jhun le dio un beso en la mejilla y este finalmente le sonrió, dándole un beso en los labios, muy corto

-Bueno… voy a dormir ya

Dijo bostezando de nuevo

-Que pasa no dormiste bien anoche? –Jhun-

-No, Moria ronca sabias?

Jhun esta vez soltó una carcajada, no se lo imaginaba, Moria siempre era bastante serio

-Bueno… yo veré como llego lo que compre

Dijo Jhun algo mas calmada, la deprimida se le había pasado, mas que nada por que el doctor que atendía a Shigure le había dicho que se pondría bien y solo estaría en observación un par de días mas

-Y eso?

-Cayo todo recuerdas?

Dijo Jhun sonriendo

-Y te lo probaras sola? Por cierto que compraste? –Touma-

-Pues… algunas cosas

Dijo sonriendo cogiendo las bolsas, una de ellas se rompió y cayeron varias piezas de lencería y un bikini

-NO LO VEAS LARGO!!!

Un segundo después Touma estaba en la entrada de la habitación y escucho correrse el cerrojo rio un poco, metiendo su mano a su estuche de kunais viendo la cajita con lo que le había comprado a Jhun, lo guardo de nuevo y fue a su recamara

Naruto entro en la casa y suspiro un poco al verla vacía, cuando escucho una voz atrás

-Esta triste sin ella papa?

Naruto volteo, Yakumo le sonreía, ambos entraron a la casa y Naruto cerro la puerta

-No es muy tarde para que estés sola en la calle?

-Papa!!

Dijo Yakumo fastidiada y Naruto se echo a reír, Yakumo se puso roja

-Payaso… -Yakumo-

-Oye tengo que tener sentido del humor y eso muchas veces te salvo de los castigos

-Si pero por que jamás te enteraste ni de la mitad de lo que hacia

Dijo Yakumo sonriendo un poco y Naruto la miro

-No dije nada no dije nada

Rio nerviosa, Naruto le sonrió un poco

-Ya casi papa, solo 2 semanas…

Dijo sonriéndole, Naruto volteo a verla

-Ha… yo…

-Vamos crees que no se en que piensas?

Yakumo se levanto mirando a Naruto, se acerco a el sonriéndole

-Vaya… se supone que deberías ser tu el que me mirara feliz cuando fuera a mi boda y ocurre al revés

-Hey te portas como si ya fuera al altar –Naruto-

-Aun no es cierto pero con ver la cara de idiota que pones se nota que no te podre detener

-Hey tenle mas respeto a tu padre

-Y si no?

-Se lo diré a tu madre

Yakumo se puso seria de inmediato, Naruto la miro nervioso, no había querido decir eso, pero sonrió

-Anda no seas malo papa

Dijo riendo un poco, a Naruto se le ilumino el rostro, parecía que Yakumo había aceptado un poco a Sakura

-Y… para que venias?

-Para serte franca…

Dijo Yakumo un poco pensativa, mirándolo

-Hace mucho que no… no entrenamos… ha…

Naruto la miro, Yakumo le pedía entrenar a esas horas? después sonrió, para Yakumo las horas que pasaba entrenando eran siempre algo especial, desde que se habían conocido, esas horas siempre habían sido el momento en que Naruto hacia a un lado todo lo demás para estar con ella, Naruto la miro un poco, quizás esa semana fuera la ultima vez que pudieran estar solos como padre e hija al menos de esa manera, con Sakura en su vida, sabia Naruto que muchas cosas cambiarían

-Bien vamos afuera

Dijo Naruto sonriendo al fin quitándose su chamarra, la mirada de Yakumo se ilumino

-ESTA VEZ TE VOY A GANAR PAPA

Dijo corriendo al jardín, emocionada, Naruto sonrió un poco cuando escucho la voz del Kyubi

-Esos ojos… esa chica tiene el sharingan… -Zorro-

-Cállate, que quieres?

-No se te ocurra usar mis poderes en esa práctica, no quiero que alguien con el sharingan sepa de mi

-Tus poderes no me interesan, solo práctico con ellos para saber que te puedo parar si rompes tu promesa

Dijo Naruto serio aunque no podía reprocharle al Kyubi nada, lo había dejado vivir su vida, pero no acababa de confiar en el aunque había usado su poder para ayudar a Shigure, había sido solo por que el poder del Kyubi estaba mucho mas a mano que la energía natural, que no se había molestado a reunir antes al estar respaldado por Shigure

-No lo hare jamás, pero la gente con el sharingan puede controlarme lo sabes

-De acuerdo…

-Gracias

Naruto se quedo sorprendido por el tono del demonio

-cállate, tu mataste a Hinnata, no te portes como si fuéramos amigos

Dijo Naruto saliendo del jardín el Kyubi no volvió a hablarle, Yakumo afuera, empesaba a estirarse un poco

-Ya veras que me he vuelto muy fuerte papa

Dijo transformándose al modo senin Naruto le sonrió

-Oye… ya se que lo eres, siempre he estado orgulloso de ti Yakumo

Yakumo sonrió mirándolo, sin poder evitar sonreír y se lanzo contra Naruto…

Tsunade estaba totalmente blanca en la sala de su casa, mientras Sakura reía un poco y Tomoe la miraba avergonzada, ya había pasado una semana desde que se habían reencontrado, Sakura se había acabado llevando muy bien con Kai y Dan, había descubierto que el era jefe de un departamento en el hospital donde trabajaba Shizune y había conseguido que Shizune fuera a su boda, aunque haría el viaje antes debido a sus responsabilidades, Sakura no se había sorprendido al ver que Tsunade no había cambiado su modo de ser, seguía tomando y del mismo humor de siempre, pero tan bien se había echo inseparable amiga de Tomoe, que parecía tener una gran paciencia con ella, aunque Tomoe en secreto le había dicho que ella era como Saito, aunque Saito había dejado de tomar desde hacia un tiempo sin que Tomoe supiera por que, aun así estaba acostumbrada, Tsunade hasta había empezado a probar el remedio para la cruda de Tomoe pensando que era mejor eso que la cruda de un día, pero esa vez… se lo había tragado

-Y bueno… ya debería llegar

Dijo Tomoe nerviosa, mirando a Tsunade que seguía con blanca, Sakura no quería ni imaginar a que sabia, una bolita de humo apareció en medio de la sala, Shigure las miro sin expresión, Sakura se levanto mirándola y Shigure asintió un poco, Sakura la abraso, se había preocupado por ella, Shigure la miro sin saber que decir y suspiro

-Va… monos…

Dijo y movió las manos, acercándose a Tsunade, las 4 desaparecieron, poco después aparecieron en el salón de Naruto

-Sakura-chan

Sakura sonrió al ver a Naruto y se lanzo a abrasarlo cuando de repente sintió que Tsunade la jalaba

MOMENTO TU Y YO VAMOS A HABLAR!!! –Tsunade-

-Ha… que pasa vieja Tsunade? –Naruto-

Sakura trago saliva y volteo, Shigure y Tomoe habían escapado

-QUE ES ESO DE QUE TU DUERMES CON SAKURA DESDE QUE VOLVIERON A VERSE!!!

Dijo Tsunade tomándolo de la camisa

-Tsunade-sama…

-TU TE CALLAS!!! PUEDE QUE SERAS SU ESPOSA EN 7 DÍAS PERO AUN ERES UNA ADOLECENTE HASTA ENTONCES Y ERES MI ALUMNA!!!

-CLARO QUE NO!! YA SOY ADULTA!!! Y VOY A ESTAR CON NARUTO SI QUIERO!!

Dijo Sakura y se puso roja, sin darse cuenta se había empezado a comportar exactamente como lo decía Tsunade, como una adolecente

-Para mi tan bien es demasiado…

Tsunade volteo, Konan estaba sentada en un sillón, Tsunade apretó los puños al verla y sin mas salió de la casa, Sakura y Naruto la miraron y Konan se levanto

-Naruto-san me conto que… que paso… quien es ella… yo hablare con ella

Dijo y salió tras Tsunade, Naruto y Sakura se miraron

-Que debemos hacer? –Sakura-

-Creo… que seria mejor dejarle todo a Konan

Dijo sonriendo un poco, Sakura lo miro y Sakura sonrió para besarlo cuando…

-Si lo hacen le voy a contar a la vieja histérica

Yakumo estaba mirándolos tan bien

-QUE TODA LA ALDEA ESTA AQUÍ!!! Solo falta que interrumpa Shiaska –Sakura-

-Yo voy después de Yakumo ama n.n

-Y yo vine a traer un recado, a Ten-ten le toca revisión, ya tiene 2 meses recuerde –Yakumo-

-Ha… supongo… lo siento mi amor

Dijo Sakura resignada mirándolo, Naruto le sonrió

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan… me desquitare en nuestra noche de bodas

Le susurro al oído haciendo que a Sakura le recorriera un escalofrió de placer, se obligo finalmente a salir tras Ten-ten

-Y bien…

-Que pasa papi?

Dijo Yakumo inocentemente mirándolo

-Si no fuera por que ya eres grande y podría malinterpretarse te daría de nalgadas –Naruto-

Yakumo le enseño la lengua

-ESTA BIEN VEN ACA MOCOSA!!!

-NO PAPA NO!!!

Yakumo salió corriendo y Naruto fue tras ella pero ambos reían

Tsunade caminaba por la aldea con cara de matar al primero que se le cruzara en su camino, finalmente entro en una zona de entrenamiento, estaba totalmente vacía, suspiro un poco cuando escucho pasos detrás

-Para que me estas siguiendo?

Dijo volteando, Konan caminaba hacia ella, le sonrió un poco

-Pues para hablar para que mas?

-No necesito hablar contigo

-Ha… entiendo…

5 minutos después…

-BAJAME DE AQUÍ MALDITA!!!!

Tsunade estaba colgando totalmente de cabeza sujeta fuertemente con cuerdas de papel, aunque usaba todas sus fuerzas no lograba zafarse

-Cuando sujetas a una mujer de pechos grandes lo haces así y no puede soltarse –Konan-

-DONDE RAYOS APRENDISTE ESO? –Tsunade-

-Jiraya-sensei

Tsunade de repente se quedo quieta, sin mirar a Konan, esta siguió hablando

-Bueno en realidad escuche que se lo decía a Nagato y Yahiko el día que nos conto como se hacen los bebe… les dio muchos consejos pero no sabia que estaba oyendo

-No hables de el… tu lo mataste…

-Si… quieres matarme para compensar?

Dijo Konan moviendo su mano las cuerdas se deshicieron y Tsunade cayo de cabeza, Konan se cruzo de brazos

-adelante

Dijo sentándose en el suelo y cruzando sus brazos, Tsunade la miro y apretó el puño con fuerza, lanzo un golpe hacia Konan… y su puño se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro, Konan la miro

-Jiraya-sensei fue especial para mi tan bien… quizás creyera que hacia lo correcto al pelear con el, soy shinobi y el lo fue… pero jamás me dejo de doler que ayude a matarlo… así que adelante… me lo merezco, no?

Dijo Konan mirando a Tsunade, Tsunade suspiro y cayo sentada frente a ella, Konan la miro

-Jiraya-sensei… siempre nos hablo de usted… la amaba, Tsunade-san

-Lo se…

Tsunade suspiro un poco

-Ya se que lo sabe pero creí que era bueno decírselo

-Se nota que te crio

-Por que?

-Hablas solo de perversiones, eres una estúpida y… solo dices tonterías que acaban haciéndome sentir bien…

Konan sonrió y Tsunade suspiro, cuando Konan se inclino frente a ella

-Lo siento… yo…

-Lo siento tan bien…

Dijo Tsunade sonriendo un poco, la depresión se le había pasado un poco ya…

Sakura guardo su estetoscopio y le sonrió a Ten-ten

-Pues nada mal… nada mal

Dijo para si misma y luego volteo a ver a la puerta

-Esta entera Neji

Neji se asomo, algo rojo, Sakura supo que estaba hay desde el momento en que se había escondido, el echo de que lo detectara mostraba lo intranquilo y nervioso que estaba, Neji se acerco a Sakura y luego a Ten-ten que le sonrió levantándose, su vientre empesaba a abultarse pero aun no era muy notorio, aun así Ten-ten se movía con cuidado

-Este se la pasa viéndolo con el Byakugan, esta asustado

Dijo Ten-ten abrasando a Neji, Sakura rio un poco

-Me imagino, no quiero ver a Naruto cuando sea papa

-Lo será?

-Pues… ya casados… no te daré detalles

Ten-ten rio nerviosa, mientras Neji miraba alrededor, como queriendo ver de donde escaparse, Ten-ten lo noto por que…

-Cariño, la acompañas a casa?

Dijo dulcemente, acercándose

-De paso me traes esto n.n

Dijo dándole una lista, Sakura apenas aguanto no soltar una carcajada mientras salía, Neji suspiro

-ya ya, no creerás que se quedara así para siempre?

Dijo Sakura riendo, Neji sonrió un poco

-No… ya quiero que nazca…

Dijo y desvió la mirada, aparentemente sorprendido por ese pequeño desliz en su cubierta fría de siempre, pero Sakura comprendía

-Bueno aquí me quedo yo… ha… a 2 cuadras hay un súper de 24 horas

Le dijo riendo un poco, entrando, las luces estaban encendidas

-Y ESAS VAN A SER LAS REGLAS!!! –Tsunade-

Sakura entro corriendo, Yakumo estaba muerta de risa sobre un sofá, Shiaska miraba sin entender pero muy interesada, en el centro de la sala estaban Tsunade y Naruto y al lado un sillón con varias colchas encima

-Que pasa por que los gritos? Ha… Tsunade-sama para que bajo colchas a un sofá? Tenemos cuarto de huéspedes, puede quedarse hay

-Ha… yo seré quien duerma hay Sakura-chan…

-QUE??? –Sakura-

Sakura volteo a ver a su maestra que asintió cruzándose de brazos, Sakura solo había visto esa expresión una vez, pero sabia perfectamente que era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión…

Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo x.x

Espero les haya gustado

La verdad tenia montones de ideas para este capitulo pero al momento de escribirlas me revolví bastante,, creo que este capitulo me quedo así por eso, pero espero que al menos me haya quedado bien x.x

El proximo capitulo ya será la boda, quiero hacerlo un poco mas largo pero no prometo nada.

Si les gusto dejen reviews!! XD


	32. Chapter 32

Touma corría por la aldea con un paquete bajo el brazo esquivando personas que lo saludaban o que se preparaban para la fiesta y en ocasiones dirigiéndole un saludo a algunos conocidos, en ese tiempo había echo muchos amigos, como jamás había tenido en Konoha, toda la aldea estaba llena de puestos y juegos, por que seria un día de celebración para todos, finalmente llego a un edificio un poco apartado y se acerco abriendo una puerta, en la habitación estaban Sakura, Tomoe, Yakumo, Tsunade, Konan, Yoko, Shizune y Ten-ten

-Aquí esta Sakura-sensei!!

Sakura volteo sonriendo y tomando el paquete

-Vaya entonces completaste tu primera misión chunin he?

Dijo Shizune sonriéndole y Touma rio un poco nervioso, la chica nueva lo trataba como un niño, solo sabía que era amiga de Sakura

-Bueno pues, buen trabajo…

Dijo Sakura sonriendo, Touma evidentemente tenia curiosidad por saber que tenía el paquete, ya que con la condición de que Naruto no lo viera, había sido difícil hayar un momento para dárselo, mas que nada por que Sakura había estado muy ocupada organizando todo, pero aun así salió y tan pronto lo hizo…

-Déjame verlo!! –Yakumo-

-A mi tan bien

Sakura miro a las chicas, parecía que todas habían ido mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, Sakura abrió el paquete y suspiro aliviada, sacando un vestido blanco, no se había dañado por el viaje ni por la pelea, los chicos habían cumplido muy bien con su misión…

Touma regreso a casa de Shigure, mirando el reloj, en 2 horas empezaría la boda, pero tenia mucho que hacer, habían muchas misiones pequeñas debido a la fiesta de toda la aldea, tantas que los chunin tenían que ayudar tan bien o no se darían abasto…

Shigure estaba sentada mirando la tv en su cuarto cuando se abrió una puerta y Jhun entro, traía un vestido blanco de tirantes que dejaba su espalda descubierta, el vestido delineaba muy bien su cuerpo, la falda delineaba sus piernas y tenia un tajo en una parte delineando su muslo, Jhun giro un poco y Shigure sonrió un poco

-Te… quedo…

-De donde lo saco Shigure-sensei?

Dijo Jhun sonriendo, Shigure se levanto mirándola

-Pensé… que te gustaría…

-Claro, me encanta

Dijo Jhun mirándola, lo había visto en un catalogo pero no había podido comprarlo, ese día Shigure había estado entrenando con Touma junto a ella, aunque Jhun ya había terminado su entrenamiento, parecía que Shigure la había estado viendo durante todo el entrenamiento y había aprovechado que los chicos recogieran el vestido al ir por el de Sakura

-Entonces esta casi perfecto –Shigure-

-Le falta algo?

-Touma me dijo que te diera esto

Jhun abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida mientras tomaba una gargantilla, brillaba un poco y se notaba costosa, tenia un pequeño diamante al centro, se la puso mirándose al espejo muy sonrojada, sin saber a que horas pudo haberla comprado Touma, sonrió un poco

-Y usted que se pondrá Shigure-sensei?

Shigure desvió la mirada sin decir nada

-NO ME DIGA QUE NO TIENE NI UN VESTIDO!!!

Shigure siguió sin decir nada, Jhun la tomo de la mano

-USTED SE VIENE!!!

-A donde vamos?

-A una tienda

Dijo sacando a Shigure casi a rastras de la habitación…

Naruto suspiro un poco dando vueltas por su oficina mientras Saito, Kuro y Neji lo miraban, Kuro apenas podía aguantarse la risa

-Vamos no te vas a escapar –Saito-

-Claro que no… no se me pasa por la cabeza

-Aunque así fuera Shigure puso trampas por toda la aldea

Naruto se quedo un momento pensativo sin escuchar a Saito que solo rio un poco

-Vamos anímate hombre!!! Ni siquiera fuiste a la despedida de soltero

-Hubo despedida? –Naruto-

Saito trago un poco de saliva, no pensó que Naruto lo escucharía, estando perdido en sus pensamientos

-Este… organice una en tu honor –Saito-

-Lo usaste de excusa para irte de juerga anoche –Todos-

Saito gruño cruzándose de brazos, mientras Naruto miraba por la ventana aun pensativo, Neji se levanto

-Estas así solo por que Tsunade no te dejo acercarte en las 2 semanas?

-QUE?? –Saito-

Saito miro a Naruto que sonrió un poco al ver la cara de su amigo, aunque no podía notar que Neji tenia un poco de razón, pero no solo por eso

-Desde que vamos a la academia ninja pensé que me gustaba Sakura y ahora…

Naruto se quedo callado, Neji lo miro, no lo había conocido hasta el examen chunin pero desde ese momento para el era obvio lo que Naruto sentía por Sakura, se imaginaba como se iba a sentir, Naruto se quedo viendo la ventana y los demás decidieron dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos…

-Déjenme salir déjenme salir!!!

-Oye no crees que es algo cruel tenerla hay? –Shizune-

Sakura volteo a ver una caja que se movía con fuerza, Shizune se acerco

-Pues si pero si la suelto se ira a morder a Naruto no se que le ha dado por eso –Sakura-

-ME ENCARGARON QUE LO HICIERA!!! –Shiaska-

Sakura se acerco un poco enfadada a la caja

-Ha si? Quien te dijo que la última semana buscaras a Naruto y le mordieras "ahí" y por qué? –Sakura-

-Por que si no lo hacia Naruto-san se la iba a llevar a la luna… eso me dijeron…

Todos en la habitación se miraron y empezaron a reír mientras la caja se agitaba mas prueba de que Shiaska quería salir

-Y… quien te iría a decir algo a…

Sakura volteo pero Yakumo ya había salido

-Esta niña… YA VERAS YAKUMO A PARTIR DE MAÑANA TENDRE DERECHO A CASTIGARTE!!!

Dijo gritándole al pasillo y cerrando la puerta, Tomoe sonrió levantando el vestido

-Bueno no estaba muy arrugado… hora de que se lo ponga Sakura-san

Dijo Tomoe sonriéndole, Sakura suspiro poniéndose nerviosa de repente

-He… ya?... yo…

-Si, ya

Dijo Tsunade sonriendo acercándosele, Sakura empesaba a sudar, nerviosa, ya había llegado el momento…

Naruto llego al castillo luchando un poco con su corbata

-Jajaja tranquilo ya te acostumbraras –Saito-

-Olvídalo no aguantare mucho –Naruto-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, después de la boda sigue la fiesta –Neji-

-Que??? –Naruto-

-Y como a nosotros nos obligaste a quedarnos hasta que terminara la celebración te quedas –Saito-

-Que?? Si fue Mizukague la que me lo pidió!!

-Pero lo hiciste! Yo quería pasar mi primera noche con Tomoe y me obligaste a quedarme 3 horas, siempre hacías lo que la Mizukague te ordenaba, la obedecías como si fuera tu madre –Saito-

-Si aja…

El carruaje llego, Naruto se bajo suspirando

-haya voy…

Dijo Naruto caminando hacia el altar, muerto de los nervios, cuando subió la mirada, Sakura lo miraba sonriéndole, traía un vestido blanco, sin mangas y con guantes hasta los codos, estaba sujeto a su cuello dejando su espalda libre y bajaba hasta ensancharse un poco en la falda, Naruto la miro sin saber que decir mientras seguía caminando, jamás le había parecido una mujer tan hermosa, se acerco lentamente y llego a su lado, Sakura se veía tan nerviosa como el si no es que mas, Naruto la tomo de la mano suavemente y se miraron, mientras Konan empesaba a hablar rápidamente, pero ellos ni siquiera escuchaban, solo se miraban y Naruto sintió como Sakura apretaba su mano suavemente mientras lo miraba ya mas tranquila y sonriendo, Naruto nomas pudo abrasarla y besarla, aunque aprecia que Konan ya había previsto que eso pasaría pues había llegado a esa parte justo a tiempo...

Naruto y Sakura salieron totalmente rojos a un enorme jardín, se habían besado frente a prácticamente toda la aldea y hasta personas de fuera, de todos los lados del país, Sakura estaba sorprendida, finalmente entendía en parte el gran trabajo que hacia Naruto como Hokague, puesto que había gente que había viajado hasta días solo para estar en ese momento, Sakura empeso tan bien a recibir felicitaciones, sonrió mas cuando la primera en abrasarla fue Yakumo que tenia los ojos un poco rojos y después Tomoe, sonrió un poco al verlas y vio una sombra

-Shigure te vez preciosa!!

Dijo Sakura sorprendida, Shigure se acerco, aunque estaba totalmente roja, casi como si le hubieran pintado la cara, traía un vestido negro de una pieza, la falda muy pegada a sus piernas apenas un poco mas arriba de sus tobillos, subía sin ningún adorno hasta su pecho, abriéndose en este dejando sus hombros desnudos y parte de su pecho al descubierto por el escote

-Jhun… la voy a… matar…

Dijo lentamente, mientras se ponía mas roja, sintiendo la vista de muchos de los hombres de la fiesta

-Jamás la había visto con un vestido y la conozco desde que nació –Yoko-

Un rato después Jhun caminaba por la fiesta mientras hablaba con Sakura

-Y como se siente señora Uzumaki?

Dijo educadamente sonriéndole, Sakura abrió los ojos mirándola… y un segundo después la tenia sujeta del cuello con un brazo dándole coscorrones pero sonriendo

-Que es eso se señora he?

-Hay no déjeme déjeme Sakura-sensei!!!

Dijo Jhun riendo, cuando eran estudiantes Sakura la castigaba así todo el tiempo

-Y si no lo hago?...

-Ok ok no lo vuelvo a hacer…

Sakura la soltó y ambas rieron un poco, mientras Jhun se arreglaba el pelo, Sakura miro un poco a Naruto que hablaba con un anciano, mucha gente había ido a saludarlo o a felicitarlo, mas que nada por protocolo y para hacerse notar que por verdadera amistad, Naruto se había dado cuenta que la gente así molestaba a Sakura y se las había arreglado para alejarlos de Sakura y que al menos ella se divirtiera un poco, aun faltaría un rato antes de que pudieran irse pero Tomoe estaba con Saito, Yoko trataba de convencer a Shigure de que se divirtiera mientras ella se había sabido a un árbol para escapar de los chicos que la invitaban a salir y Yakumo hablaba con Hinamori, finalmente Sakura había encontrado a Jhun

-Y bien?... –Jhun-

-Pues… que crees?

Dijo Sakura sonriéndole, Jhun la miro un poco y asintió, se notaba solo en la mirada de Sakura lo feliz que era

-Lo imagino… -Jhun-

-Y tu que haces sola? –Sakura-

-Pues… Touma tuvo montones de misiones hoy y Shigure-sensei dijo que teníamos que adelantarnos y no lo vi en la ceremonia

-Ha tranquila, estuvo, lo vi aun con su traje de shinobi, Naruto me dijo que una de sus misiones fue ayudar en ella, pero ya debería haber quedado libre solo hay que encontrarlo…

-Hay esta!! Touma!!

Sakura sonrió al ver la cara que ponia Jhun mientras caminaba hacia Touma que los saludaba acompañado de una linda chica que Sakura no conocía

-Jhun-chan!!!

La chica corrió hacia Jhun

-Maya que haces aquí?

Dijo sonriendo abrasando a su amiga, esta sonrió, se veía mas morena y con mas energías

-Pues vine a ver la boda y a verlos a ustedes! –Maya-

-Pero si has cambiado…

Dijo Jhun mirándola sorprendida, se veía un gran cambio en ella comparada con la chica presumida que los había tratado como sirvientes, Maya pareció darse cuenta

-He estado entrenando con mi hermano!! –Maya-

-Vaya entonces si decidiste hacerte shinobi? –Jhun-

-Claro!!! Mas cuando vi como Touma-chan me salvaba

Dijo abrasando el brazo de Touma, este la miro con un poco de miedo

-Vaya y quien es ella he?

Sakura se acerco, Maya se puso roja reconociendo a la esposa del Mizukague

-Ha… señora mucho gusto… -Maya-

-Señora??

Dijo Sakura aunque logro sonreir un poco

-Si quiere matarla adelante Sakura-sensei…

Dijo Jhun con una forzada sonrisa

-LA SEÑORA UZUMAKI ES NUESTRA MAESTRA!!!

Sakura suspiro, hacia 30 minutos estaba casada y ya le habían dicho "señora" 15 veces

-En serio? No sabia –Maya-

-Ni tan poco que Touma y yo ya somos novios?

Dijo Jhun simplemente sonriendo, Touma trago saliva mientras Sakura pensaba como zafarse, Jhun fulminaba a Maya con la mirada

-Ha… desde cuanto?

Dijo Maya sin alejarse, Sakura practicamente podía ver el conteo regresivo de la bomba

-Pues desde hace unos meses no?

-Ha… mi amor

Diojo Sakura sonriendo, Naruto ahbia llegado sin que lo notaran

-LORD MIZUKAGUE!!! Ha… hola…

Dijo Maya inclinándose nerviosa

-Jajajaja hola Maya-chan

-La conoces? –Sakura-

-Si, la ultima vez que la vi me echo pegamento en el cabello –Naruto-

-TENIA 4 AÑOS!!!

Dijo totalmente roja, mientras Jhun reía

-Vaya… pues así son los niños, Jhun una vez echo pintura en las tuberías que llevaban agua a las duchas de chicas de la academia y durante un mes solo hubo pelirrojas en Konoha

-Sakura-sensei!!

Jhun se puso colorada, Naruto se agacho hablándole a Sakura al oído

-No deberías…

-No… es divertido…

.Ha quieres ver que es divertido?

Dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Sakura-chan jamás les ha contado la vez en que me transforme en un amigo y…

-CALLATE!!!

Sakura lo mando contra una pared de un puñetazo, Maya la miro asustada mientras Touma y Jhun sonreían nerviosos, ya habían visto antes esa escenita algunas veces, Naruto se levanto medio mareado y miro asustado a Sakura, con expresión de "con esto me case" cuando…

-Mi ama casi besa a Naruto-san cuando estaba transformado en otro chico que le gustaba

Sakura se quedo callada y volteo

-Como saliste de la caja?... –Sakura-

-Pues…

Dijo Shiaska sonriendo inocentemente, Sakura suspiro y pensó en acercarse a Naruto

-Que linda… de quien es? –Maya-

-Es de Sakura-sensei, Shiaska ahora por que te castigaron? –Jhun-

-Pues por que trate de morder a…

-AL CARTERO JEJE ALC ARTERO!!!

Dijo Sakura abrasando a Shiaska pero apretando un poco su cuello, para que no se le ocurriera hablar

-Ok…

Dijo Maya nerviosa, cuando sonrió de repente

-Touma-kun vamos a bailar? –Maya-

-ha… lo siento pero iba a bailar conmigo… -Jhun-

-Que clase de novia eres si ni siquiera estuviste en la celebración, Touma-kun estuvo cuidándome todo el rato

Jhun lo miro y Touma la miro nervioso, había sido su ultima misión del día

-Si pero yo le dije que iba a bailar con el de premio por algo que me dio

Dijo Jhun finalmente sonriéndole, Touma miro la gargantilla sonrojándose, le hubiera encantado dársela en persona pero no había podido, Sakura los miraba y le susurro unas cosas a Shiaska al oído

-Bueno entonces nos vemos Touma-Kun

Dijo Maya finalmente, al ver la mirada que los 2 se dirigían

-Si me disculpa

Dijo educadamente a Sakura, esta sonrió soltando a Shiaska

-Anda

Shiaska salió corriendo entrando en la fiesta, mientras Sakura se acerco a Naruto, este le sonrió aun sobándose la cabeza y Sakura lo beso en el lugar

-Te dolió mucho?

Dijo dulcemente, Naruto la abraso y sin mas la beso en los labios, Sakura correspondió el beso con pasión, mientras lo abrasaba, hasta que se separaron un poco por falta de aire

-Wow…

Dijo Sakura agitada, Naruto la miro acariciando su rostro

-Te dije que te vez hermosa con eso Sakura-chan?

-No…

Dijo Sakura mirándolo, estaban un poco ocultos por las sombras, la música empeso a escucharse en la fiesta, a pocos metros de donde estaban, Sakura se separo escuchando la música tras ella, la fiesta le había gustado, no en vano se había pasado esas 2 semanas organizando el mas mínimo detalle

-Ya podemos… irnos… si quieres…

Dijo Sakura sonrojada, sabia que Naruto la había extrañado en ese tiempo

-Sakura-chan ahora eres mi esposa, sabes?

Sakura lo miro, Naruto la abraso un poco

-Claro… lo se…

Dijo sonrojada, Naruto la abraso suavemente, Sakura apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, feliz, por como Naruto la había llamado

-Estaremos juntos siempre…

-Si… a que quieres llegar?

Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos, feliz al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Naruto, mientras este acariciaba su espalda

-Que tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos… pero solo una vez voy a poder bailar tranquilamente en mi noche de bodas con mi esposa

Sakura lo miro, sonrojándose mucho por las palabras de Naruto, lo beso mientras Naruto la empujaba un poco hacia el centro de la fiesta y empezaban a bailar…

Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y al fin la boda

La verdad tenia muchas ideas pero finalmente por falta de tiempo y las vacaciones no pude hacer mas, aunque me gusto como quedo no fue exactamente como esperaba, mas que nada por que tenia planeado poner lemon XD

Aun así espero les haya gustado, hasta la proxima


	33. Chapter 33

4 años atrás…

Uzumaki Kushuna caminaba por la montaña cercana a la ciudad, mientras tosía con fuerza, una kunoichi delgada y de cabello negro la acompañaba

-Mizukague-sama debemos regresar, su salud

-Eso no importa… vamos… estaré bien…

Dijo Kushuna, tosiendo de nuevo, era solo una enfermedad pasajera pero la había dejado muy débil, sonrió pensando que pronto Naruto, su hijo, la sucedería como Mizukague, camino sonriendo ayudado por la chica, cuando de repente se detuvieron

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO???

La Mizukague se detuvo de pronto, 5 sombras estaban frente a ella

-no llame a las espadas de la niebla… y tu Naomi que ocurre aquí?

Dijo enfadada mirando a su hija, era una de las chicas mas atractiva de la aldea, era rubia con el cabello hasta la cintura, que traía suelto, tenia la figura de su madre pero su piel era blanca un poco bronceada, como la de Naruto

-Y tu, Kousaka Ishida

Dijo mirando a un hombre alto de cabello negro que traía una espada en su cintura, era muy pálido y tenia los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera sorprendido

-Ikeda… Zabimaru…

Dijo casi con gesto dolido, 2 hombres la miraron, uno de ellos eran grande y muy musculoso, traía un hacha en la espalda y otro era muy delgado teniendo una espada tan alta como el

-Y tu tan bien Yahiko?

Dijo finalmente viendo a un chico delgado y pelirrojo, muy fornido y que estaba detrás de Naomi, Kushuna se puso nerviosa al verlos sin saber por que aunque todos excepto su hija eran miembros de las 7 espadas de la niebla

-Bueno Mizukague-sama, solo queríamos hablar de nuevo con usted sobre la elección del nuevo Mizukague –Yahiko-

-Ya oí lo suficiente sobre este asunto y mi decisión esta tomada

-Lo siento Mizukague-sama… pero solo alguien de esta aldea puede ser Mizukague, no Naruto… pensaba en alguien como Saito… o como yo

Dijo sonriendo, los otros ninja llevaron sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas, Kushuna miro a su hija, que parecía dudar y tosió de nuevo con fuerza

-Es así como quieres terminar mama? Muriéndote de esa enfermedad mientras ese chico se apodera de la aldea? No sabes que le hará al país cuando ya no estés!!! No es de fiar!!! Recapacita

Naomi miro a Kushuna y esta le sonrió tristemente

-Ya lo hice… y mi decisión esta tomada… crean o no Naruto es el mejor para ese puesto, se que si me voy trataran de matarlo… y créeme no me voy a detener, esta en riesgo mi país y si es así pasare aunque sea sobre mi propia hija

Dijo de repente Kushuna tomando su decisión, sabia que si elegían a otro Mizukague Naruto correría peligro y que ahora con Saito negándose a tomar el puesto, solo Yahiko podía ser Mizukague y ella sabia que no debía confiar en el, suspiro un poco

-NO PERMITIRE QUE DAÑEN A MIZUKAGUE-SAMA!!

Dijo de repente la mujer que acompañaba a Kushuna tomo un kunai lanzándose hacia los ninja, Naomi suspiro moviendo las manos en una pose de sellos que Kushuna reconoció

-ESPERA IDIOTA!!!

-Agujero Shinigami

Dijo Naomi lúgubremente lanzando una esfera negra hacia la ninja, esta creció y la kunoichi fue arrastrada hacia ella

-QUE RAYOS ES ESO?? MIZUKAGUE-SAMA!!!

La mujer fue tragada por la esfera que siguió su curso, todo lo que estaba a su paso parecía desaparecer como si lo desintegrara, finalmente desapareció

-COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO NAOMI?? –Kushuna-

-Yo tan bien creo que hago lo mejor para la nación y tan bien pienso pasar sobre quien sea para seguir adelante mama… seguirás con esto?

Kushuna se preparo para la batalla

-Lo siento… -Kushuna-

-Entonces adiós

Naomi lanzo otra esfera contra Kushuna, esta extendió la mano y detuvo la gigantesca esfera

-Como? –Naomi-

-Lo siento… pero no sabes usarla aun…

Dijo sonriendo tristemente, la esfera empeso a reducirse y desapareció mostrando que Kushuna tenia otra, pequeña, en la palma de su mano

-Adiós hija…

Kushuna se volteo regresando a la aldea

-QUE RAYOS TE PASA? REGRE… QUE ES ESTOO???

Naomi y los otros ninja de repente se trataron de mover pero no podían, voltearon hacia abajo y vieron que un gigantesco agujero negro había aparecido en sus pies, tragándolos poco a poco, Kushuna finalmente dejo de oír los gritos mientras empesaba a llorar, desplomándose en el suelo, ese agujero era el kekegenkai de su familia, pero solo Minato lo había conocido, era un agujero que literalmente enviaba todo lo que cruzaba hacia el otro mundo, era un portal, Kushuna trato de levantarse cuando escucho que venia la ayuda, suspiro sonriendo tristemente, era vieja, estaba enferma y había usado demasiado chakra, al menos pronto se reuniría con Minato… y con su hija

Una semana después Kushuna cerraba los ojos para siempre acompañada de Naruto, el nuevo Mizukague, Kushuna hasta el ultimo momento de su vida se pregunto si debía decirle que era su madre… pero no tuvo el valor para decirle que había asesinado a su hermana…

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Naruto y Sakura se habían casado, los festejos habían durado semanas y solo hasta que Yakumo se canso de esperar a que sus padres salieran de su recamara y convenció a Shiaska de que tirara la puerta Naruto y Sakura acabaron su luna de miel, pero para desesperación de Yakumo ahora casi siempre andaban juntos…

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, se oían varios golpes y gritos, Jhun y Touma corrían y enfrentaban a Sayuri y Hinamori, las amigas de Yakumo, ambas usaban espadas, mientras Yakumo miraba la pelea acariciando la cabeza de Shiaska, a su lado estaba Shigure mirando fijamente, cuando Touma y Jhun cayeron jadeando con fuerza

-Vaya no esta mal…

Dijo Hinamori un poco agitada, guardando su katana, junto a ella Sayuri sin hablar les sonreía, hacia un par de semanas que Shigure les había pedido que ayudaran a entrenar a sus alumnos y habían descubierto que Sayuri era muy callada, Shigure asintió

-Levántense…

Jhun y Touma se levantaron jadeando

-Están mejorando muy rápido chicos, mas que nada tu Jhun

-Claro ella tiene una espada real

Dijo Touma cruzándose de brazos, Yakumo rio un poco, Jhun tenia una katana de empuñadura y vaina blancas que le había dado Shigure, había decidido entrenarla un poco con las espadas luego de que esta la fastidiara 2 semanas seguidas con que lo hiciera

-No… te quejes Touma… esa espada no es para ti… era de mi madre… esa espada solo puede ser usada por una mujer… es tradición del clan Kousaka…

Las chicas rieron un poco, Touma se había portado como un niño malcriado en ese asunto

-No sabia que eran tan buenas con las espadas –Jhun-

-Si, desde niñas quisimos ser miembros de las 7 espadas de la niebla así que entrenamos mucho las 3 –Hinamori-

-Y Yaku-san es la mejor? –Jhun-

-No… la mejor es Sayuri

Dijo Yakumo simplemente, Sayuri se acerco a un halcón mensajero que acababa de llegar, tomándolo y leyendo un mensaje

-Sayuri? –Touma-

-Si, ella es la mejor espadachina de las 3, pero como Yaku-chan tiene el sharingan conoce muchas mas técnicas y es mucho mejor peleadora, la escogieron a ella

-Creí que para ser de las 7 espadas necesitabas solo ser bueno usándola –Touma-

-No, depende de muchas cosas, el grupo se llama así por que antes se les daba una espada muy poderosa a cada miembro, pero esas espadas fueron destruidas hace años, ahora les siguen diciendo así por que todos somos espadachines y nada mas –Yakumo-

-Siempre fueron espadas especiales? –Jhun-

-No… es mas el hermano de Shigure tenia una katana común y corriente verdad?

Dijo Yakumo mirando a Shigure, ella había conocido a Ishida, su hermano mayor

-Tan bien su hermano era de las 7 espadas? Que tan fuerte era? –Touma-

-Era la segunda espada… y era mucho mas fuerte que yo… mucho mas…

Dijo Shigure levantándose

-Hinamori tenemos misión debemos irnos –Sayuri-

-Ya…? bueno chicos entonces será todo por hoy

Dijo Hinamori sonriendo tomando su katana, ella y Sayuri desaparecieron, Yakumo se levanto, sin saber por que tenia un mal presentimiento

-Vayan a entrenar los 2 hasta que vaya a buscarlos

Dijo Shigure seria levantándose tan bien desapareciendo

-Nos vemos Yaku-chan –Jhun-

-Adiós chicos

Dijo sonriendo levantándose bostezo

-Bueno yo voy a dormir… que harás? –Yakumo-

-No se… voy a la academia a que me den dulces!! –Shiaska-

-Sakura-san no se enfadara?

Dijo Yakumo mirándola cruzándose de brazos, Konan y Kisara habían regresado a su país una semana después de la boda, pero en ese tiempo Konan había malcriado y consentido tanto a Shiaska que Sakura la había tenido que poner a dieta al ver que empesaba a engordar mucho, pero Shiaska la burlaba yendo a la escuela a jugar con los niños, Shiaska salió corriendo y Yakumo se le quedo viendo sin pensar por que tenia ese mal presentimiento, regreso a su casa…

-Como esta? –Neji-

-Bueno pues…

Sakura miraba seria una libreta, muy seria, Neji la miraba y se notaba que estaba poniéndose mas pálido de lo normal

-YA DILE DE UNA VEZ QUE ESTA TODO BIEN!!! –Ten-ten-

-Jajajajaja claro que si es que no me aguanto ver su cara

Dijo Sakura echándose a reír, Ten-ten tan bien rio mientras Neji se preguntaba por que no esperaba afuera, Sakura se levanto despidiéndose mientras Ten-ten le sonreía pero sin levantarse acariciando su vientre, ya tenia 7 meses

-Bueno pues las indicaciones son las de siempre, regresare la próxima semana, si pasa cualquier cosa sabes que me puedes llamar

Le dijo a Neji que asintió en silencio, Sakura salió y en la entrada encontró a Tomoe que la estaba esperando, a fuerza de coincidir Tomoe se había convertido en una especie de asistente de Sakura

-Supongo que Neji-san de nuevo se puso nervioso –Tomoe-

-Si, como sabes?

-Por que salió riéndose… como esta Ten-ten-san

-Bien, aunque si es difícil mantenerla quieta

Dijo Sakura pensativa, Ten-ten estaba acostumbrada a durísimos entrenamientos y estar en constante actividad, mucho mas que Neji y guardar reposo la estaba volviendo loca

-Bueno supongo que será desesperante, no? –Tomoe-

-Supongo, yo no tengo hijos

-Pero a este paso… total estuvo toda una semana sin salir de la habitación con Naruto-san

Sakura rio un poco nerviosa, todos lo sabían?, aunque cuando Shiaska tumbo la puerta Sakura la había perseguido por media aldea…

-Bueno Sakura-san me retiro

-He? Y por que?

-3 son multitud

Dijo sonriendo Tomoe, Sakura volteo y vio que Naruto se acercaba, Tomoe se dio media vuelta saliendo de la vista rápidamente mientras Sakura sonreía caminando hacia Naruto, abrasándolo

-Hola Sakura-chan

Dijo Naruto abrasándola acariciando su espalda, Sakura le sonrió, la proximidad de sus cuerpos cada vez los excitaba mas y Sakura había descubierto con sorpresa que amaba mas a Naruto

-Mmm… que se te ocurre que vienes a buscarme?

-Pues por que te voy a robar por este fin de semana Sakura-chan

Sakura lo miro y de repente recordó el día, rio un poco, hacia exactamente 3 meses que se habían casado y Naruto cada uno de esos días le había dado una sorpresa

-Un fin de semana?

Sakura vio que Naruto traía el morral que Sakura solía llevar cuando salían de viaje y una mochila

-Encantada… vamos antes de que nos atrape tu hija

Naruto rio un poco y ambos desaparecieron…

Sayuri y Hinamori corrían entre los arboles, con sus mascaras Anbu

-No te parece extraño? –Hinamori-

-Que cosa?

-Que lord Mizukague no nos haya hablado directamente para darle la misión…

-Y? Ya olvidaste que día es? Estará muy ocupado

Sayuri lo dijo sin ninguna emoción pero Hinamori lanzo una carcajada

-Yakumo seguramente estará encantada –Hinamori-

Sayuri asintió y de repente se lanzo contra Hinamori

-CUIDADO!!!

Tirándola a un lado, el lugar donde antes estaba se lleno de shurikens, ambas chicas cayeron del árbol pero cayeron de pie con sus katanas desenvainadas

-Quienes son ustedes?

Dijo Sayuri caminando lentamente, los arboles de enfrente estaban llenos de shinobis…

-Oigan… esta bien que mi clase sea un poco aburrida pero no podían decírmelo de un modo mas… considerado?

Los chicos rieron, en la academia, Yoko apenas entro después del recreo para encontrarse con Shiaska profundamente dormida… patas arriba encima de su escritorio

-Hey… ya comiste hasta hartarte pero no vas a dormir en mi curso

Dijo Yoko aunque sonreía, aguantándose por no echarse a reír como sus alumnos, se acerco a Shiaska

-Vete…

-Ama no… ha no me rasque hay…

Shiaska empeso a mover la pata trasera mientras sonreía aun dormida, los alumnos estallaron en carcajadas y Yoko tan bien hasta que de repente se quedo callada, otro de los maestros abrió la puerta

-Yoko-sama…

Yoko lo miro y asintió, estaba muy pálida, empujo a Shiaska de la cola haciéndola caer del escritorio

-Hey que pasa? –Shiaska-

-Bueno chicos terminaron las clases, levántense en orden y sigan a Kintaro-sensei… Shiaska acompáñalos

Shiaska la miro y asintió, tan pronto la puerta del escritorio se cerro Yoko se quito los lentes, rompió parte de su vestido y ato su cabello saltando por la ventana de la escuela, camino hacia el jardín delantero, 2 sombras aparecieron frente a ella

-Ustedes?... –Yoko-

Jhun y Touma corrían por el bosque, aterrados

-VAMOS DATE PRISA HAY QUE… CUIDADO!!!

Touma grito y Jhun se detuvo saltando hacia atrás justo a tiempo, su camisa y la cota de malla debajo de esta se rompió por su estomago pero sin alcanzar a lastimarla, una gran sombra apareció frente a ellos, sus ojos brillaban un poco en la oscuridad, camino pasando sobre los arboles cortados

-Vaya… excelente Seikuken niña… increíble… otra hubiera muerto…

Dijo llevando su mano a una katana negra desenvainándola, lanzo un corte hacia el cuello de Jhun

-CUIDADO!!!

Touma se puso frente a ella poniendo todo su chakra en su espada de madera, logro desviar el ataque, miro boquiabierto su espada, tenia un profundo corte, pero había resistido una katana real

-Mmm… tu niño… como te llamas?

Touma miro al hombre, sintiéndose extraño, el hombre lo miraba como lo hacia Shigure cuando lo conoció, como si pensara en una posibilidad pero sin lograr aceptarlo

-Touma…

-Touma… lo recordare

Lanzo otro golpe y Touma trato de bloquearlo de nuevo, salió despedido hacia atrás, miro su espada y sintió como si quisiera llorar, la espada de madera estaba echa pedazos, uno de los extremos había salivo volando, Touma miro su espada

-Lo que la hacia fuerte eras tu chico…

Dijo el hombre mirando la espada y pateándola a un lado, levantando su espada para acabarlo

-Alto… hermano…

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteo, Shigure estaba detrás del hombre, este se levanto y volteo

-HERMANITA!!!

Dijo de repente perdiendo toda la compostura y le dio un abraso levantándola, Jhun y Touma los miraban sin saber que decir, el hermano parecía ser mas raro que Shigure

-Su hermano no estaba muerto?

Dijo Jhun nerviosa y Touma asintió, era lo que habían sabido, Shigure sonrió alejándose un poco del hombre

-Supongo que…

-Si… mi trabajo es matarte y a estos niños pero quería saludarte una ultima vez, lista?

Dijo tomando su espada de nuevo, Touma y Jhun solo miraron, sin saber que hacer, solo recordaban que Shigure les había dicho que su hermano siempre había sido mucho mas fuerte que ella…

Yakumo hablaba animadamente con un chunin de la aldea, cuando Hinamori salió corriendo hacia ella

-YAKU-CHAN!!!

Yakumo volteo y ella y el chunin salieron corriendo, Hinamori jadeaba, estaba muy golpeada y su armadura estaba echa pedazos

-Que pasa? –Yakumo-

-Tienes que venir conmigo, nos atacaron a mi y a Sayuri, ella los esta deteniendo no están a mas de 3 kilómetros de la aldea

-Buen momento para que mi papa se fugara con Sakura… Hideki ve y alerta a todos los shinobi que estén disponibles, se que ha habido muchas misiones y ahorita en la aldea hay menos de una quinta parte de ellos, pero búscalos a todos, que se preparen para un ataque y busquen a Saito… vamos por Sayuri

-te llevare…

Dijo Hinamori aun jadeando y salió corriendo, Yakumo sin dudarlo salió tras ella, el chunin salió corriendo hacia la aldea… y de repente una ráfaga de viento lo hizo pedazos, pero Yakumo ya se había ido…

-Neji… -Ten-ten-

-Lo se… quédate aquí… no dejare que nada te pase ni al bebe…

Dijo Neji preocupado, volteando

-Hey Neji, vamos crees que puedes conmigo?

En medio del jardín estaba Ikei con una katana delgada, que vibraba por la corriente de aire que la golpeaba, de tan delgada que era su hoja…

Naruto y Sakura se detuvieron en medio del bosque

-Rayos… pareciera que todo fue una trampa

Dijo Naruto de repente, mirando a los arboles, 4 hombres aparecieron frente a ellos, Naruto sintió miedo, la aldea estaba prácticamente desprotegida, casi todos los shinobis estaban afuera en misiones, solo las espadas estaban en la aldea

-Por que están aquí?...

-no lo se… se supone que estaban muertos… Naomi… Yahiko… la Mizukague los mato…

Dijo Naruto, Sakura miro a la mujer que sabia que era la hermana de Naruto, la Mizukague los había matado, no sabia que significaba esto… pero además…

-Vaya… así que Sakura Haruno es una traidora, he? Igual que Tsunade…

-Por que están aquí?

Sakura miro a las otras 2 personas, eran los consejeros de Konoha, los mismos ancianos que habían expulsado a su maestra… se pregunto que era lo que estaba pasando…

Tomoe entro en su recamara abriendo las ventanas para que entrara luz, cuando vio una sombra detrás de ella

-Quienes son ustedes?

Dijo aterrada, retrocediendo un poco, la habitación estaba llena de hombres armados, Tomoe retrocedió un poco

-Preciosa… mas te vale no gritar…

Dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a ella…

Y aquí tengo el nuevo capitulo, ahora si haber como me queda la parte final de esta historia, la verdad no tengo idea x.x

Espero les haya gustado si es así dejen reviews!!


	34. Chapter 34

Tomoe retrocedió un poco viendo a los shinobi, asustada, conocía la bandana de esa aldea… eran ninjas de Konoha

-Que… que quieren de mi…

-Serás el cebo perfecto –Ninja1-

-Claro que si… miren que hermosa es, seguro su marido va corriendo a alcanzarla…

Tomeo abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar eso, la querían para atraer a Saito

-Déjenme no iré con ustedes

Dijo Tomoe retrocediendo un poco, asustada, el ninja rio acercándose la tomo de la mano, Tomoe lo miro abriendo los ojos, el ninja se quedo inmóvil

-Hey que te pasa? Tráela ya

-Lo que pasa…

Los chicos miraron a Tomoe, su voz ya no temblaba

-Kekegenkai… mi familia tiene 2… un genjutsu y…

Antes de que los shinobis reaccionaran vieron varios destellos azules, Tomoe levanto la mano y varias ráfagas azules salieron de esta hacia los niñas haciéndolos pedazos, las ráfagas las cortaban como si no estuvieran hay, Tomoe jadeaba, era una mujer normal, pero los 2 kekegenkai de su familia estaban despiertas dentro de ella, Tomoe salió corriendo por el pasillo y vio varios ninjas mas que corrían, volteo hacia ellos abriendo mucho sus ojos, estos brillaron un poco poniéndose blancos y lanzando un pequeño destello, los ninja se quedaron quietos, sin poderse mover, Tomoe volvió a lanzar su ataque haciéndolos pedazos y salía corriendo, abrió la puerta del jardín y se quedo quieta, aterrada, mas de 30 ninjas estaban en el jardín sobre la barda o frente a ella en el suelo, esperándola, Tomoe trago saliva retrocediendo pero levanto su mano dispuesta a usar el poco chakra que le quedaba, cuando escucho pasos atrás

-Que pasa aquí?

Tomoe sonrió esperanzada y volteo

-Kuro-SAN!!!

Sonrió sintiéndose segura de nuevo, Kuro la miro y de repente Tomoe sintió el puño de este en la boca del estomago, lo miro unos segundos y hubiera caído si Kuro no la hubiera detenido con la mano, mientras miraba a los ninja

-Mas de 20 muertos… los ninjas de Konoha no sirven para nada

Dijo Kuro mirándolos, mientras sujetaba a Tomoe

-Vamos, los otros 2 ya están en el lugar de la trampa –Kuro-

-Los muertos? –Ninja-

-Déjenlos aquí… no me interesa no son de mi aldea son solo basura de Konoha –Kuro-…

Yoko miraba a los ninja detrás de el, eran unos 15 con bandas de Konoha y 2 ninja de su aldea, uno grande y musculoso con un hacha en la espalda y otro delgado con una katana mas alta que el

-Ikeda… Zabimaru… 2 espadas de la niebla como ustedes vienen a atacarnos?

Dijo Yoko, sin siquiera preguntarse como 2 shinobis que habían muerto a manos de la Mizukague estaban frente a ella

-Yoko-san, como es posible que alguien que ayudo a fundar la aldea de la niebla haya permitido que Konoha tomara el control?

Dijo el hombre alto, acercándose, desenvainando su espada y poniéndola frente a el, atrás, Ikeda empeso a crecer mas y mas, Yoko solo lo miro sin decir nada, mientras este y su hacha crecían tanto que la escuela empesaba a quedar bajo su sombra, quedando del tamaño de Gamabunta

-Que deje que Konoha lo tomara? Mira quien lo dice

Dijo Yoko un poco molesta al ver a los ninjas tras ellos, todos eran ninjas de Konoha, se preguntaba que ocurría cuando vio de reojo que Zabimaru le lanzaba un ataque, apoyando su espada con su pierna, Yoko levanto el brazo y la espada fue detenida por el, lo miro

-Vamos… deberías conocerme mejor no crees?

Dijo y rápidamente tiro una patada hacia el, alejándolo un poco, el corte de su brazo llegaba hasta el hueso, pero no sangraba y el hueso descubierto brillo un poco antes de que la herida se cerrara como si jamás hubiera existido

-Vaya… tus habilidades no han cambiado pero…

Yoko lo miro y sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y trato de gritar, pero no podía moverse

-Adiós Yoko-san, creo que ni siquiera tu cuerpo podrá aguantar algo así

Los ninja de Konoha salieron de detrás de Ikeda, Yoko comprendió que este había aumentado su tamaño solo para distraerla respecto a ellos, varios sellos explosivos se clavaron a su alrededor, Yoko cerro los ojos recibiendo las explosiones de todos los sellos.

-Eso es todo? No que esa mujer era una de las ninjas mas poderosas de la aldea?

Dijo un ninja sonriendo sentado en el hombro de Ikeda, este de repente se los sacudió a todos volteando hacia arriba

-YA DECIA QUE NO ERA ALGO TAN FACIL!!!

Ikeda lanzo un golpe con su hacha hacia el cielo, Yoko caía hacia ellos, se hizo un corte en cada mano y las paso por unos sellos en sus muñecas, apareció una katana en cada una de sus manos mientras el hacha de Ikeda llegaba a ella, Yoko detuvo el golpe con su espada, que empeso a cortar el hacha sin ningún problema, siguiendo hacia Ikeda

-Lo siento… no creo que esta vez puedas volver

Dijo ya en el suelo volteándose, al momento que volteaba hacia Zabimaru, la cabeza de Ikeda, aun en su tamaño gigantesco, cayo tras ella mientras su cuerpo se derrumbaba en el sentido contrario

-Maldita… maldita traidora…

Dijo Zabimaru enfurecido mientras levantaba un poco su pierna apoyando su larga espada en ella, preparado para lanzar su golpe, Yoko lo miro, se veía un poco triste, ya antes en su larga vida, había tenido que matar a sus antiguos amigos, pero era algo que seguía afectándola

-Traidora?... y quienes son los que están detrás? Esos ninja de Konoha son los que están atacando tu hogar y están aquí por que tu los ayudaste a entrar –Yoko-

-Ellos nos servirán para acabar con el Mizukague, después la aldea volverá a estar bien… estará a manos de alguien que realmente sabra que hacer para hacerla mejorar, alguien de aquí…

-Que tontería… si el Mizukague no fuera un buen gobernante no estaríamos protegiéndolos no es verdad?

Dijo Yoko de repente, Ikeda volteo y los ninja de Konoha tan bien, al escuchar varios gritos, voltearon, varios aldeanos corrían hacia donde estaba la batalla, todos tenían viejas bandanas y armas con ellos, los ninja de Konoha se voltearon para enfrentarlos, pero todos los aldeanos eran ninja tan bien, Zabimaru corrió hacia ellos mientras Yoko se ponía frente a el para detenerlo…

Neji se puso frente a Ten-ten mientras otros shinobis aparecían frente a el

-Increíble… es Neji Hyuga… tan bien Ten-ten… es verdad que nos traicionaron –Ninja-

Neji no cambio su expresión al ver a los ninjas de su aldea frente a el, reconocía a algunos

-Si… pero no será problema… la espada de la niebla es la chica –Ikei-

Los ninjas lo miraron, Ten-ten sonrió confiada, Ikei jamás había visto pelear a Neji… no sabia nada sobre el… la única razón por la que Neji no era una espada de la niebla en vez de ella era por que se había negado a usar katanas…

-ESPERA NO LO HAGAS!!! –Ninja-

-MATAR A ESTE HOMBRE DEBE SER FACIL!!

La espada de Ikei vibro cuando este la golpeo creando un sonido, Neji sintió como su vista se nublaba y sintió de repente la hoja de la espada entrar en su piel retrocedió un poco

-CARIÑO!! –Ten-ten-

Ikei se alejo un poco sonriendo

-Por que no he de hacerlo? Si es un debilucho

Dijo Ikei sonriendo, mientras su katana dejaba de vibrar, Neji jadeaba un poco, sujetando la herida en su brazo, jamás había sentido una herida así, el corte era tan fino que sentía que parte incluso de su hueso se había cortado como si fuera papel, pero podía moverlo normalmente, sentía zumbar sus oídos mientras miraba a Ikei, jamás había tenido una buena opinión de el, de todos los ninjas de la aldea era el mas solitario, parecía estar feliz al ver el rostro de Neji

-CREO QUE PRIMERO ME DIVERTIRE CON EL ANTES DE HACER PEDASOS A SU ESPOSA Y AL BEBE!!

Dijo riendo lanzándose de nuevo Neji levanto la vista

-Byakugan…

Ikei lanzo un golpe y Neji lo esquivo con facilidad presionando un punto en su columna, Ikei cayo sintiendo como si su cuerpo desapareciera, sin poderse mover, quedo con la cabeza en un ángulo extraño mirando hacia los ninja y Neji, este lo miro de reojo y detrás de el se lanzaron todos los ninja de Konoha buscando matarlo antes de que volteara, lanzando varios kunais, Ikei vio una gran esfera aparecer alrededor de Neji… se dio cuenta de que era chakra antes de ver salir volando y caer a todos los ninja… muertos, después se acerco a Ikei, este lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo un escalofrió ante el Byakugan, era la primera vez que lo veía activado

-Una pequeña onda supersónica al vibrar un metal… creías que jamás había visto un arma así?

Dijo y sin mas termino con la vida de Ikei con su propia espada, volteo a ver a Ten-ten que estaba un poco pálida, Neji sabia por que, jamás lo había visto asesinar así, a sangre fría… pero el había dicho que dañaría a Ten-ten y eso era suficiente para Neji, Ten-ten lo miro y a lo lejos se oyeron varias explosiones, varios genin de la niebla llegaron

-Neji-sama!! –Genin-

Neji miro a Ten-ten y esta entendió

-Iré con ellos al refugio… tu ve Neji

Le dijo sonriendo, levantándose torpemente, uno de los genin se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse

-La llevaremos nosotros Ten-ten sama

-Bien… gracias…

Dijo Ten-ten sonriendo, Neji volteo un par de veces atrás, preocupado, pero finalmente salió corriendo hacia el sonido de la batalla…

Shigure miro a los chicos, estos leyeron en su mirada la orden de permanecer hay y no interferir en la pelea, en un segundo parecieron desaparecer ambos y vieron el destello de ambas espadas a chocar, Shigure tomaba y empujaba la katana con ambas manos, pero su hermano la estaba superando en fuerza con una sola, mucho mas alto que ella la empujaba hacia abajo, Shigure de repente movió su espada y ambos se separaron, empesando a pelear de nuevo rápidamente, Touma intento moverse y Jhun lo detuvo con una mano

-no te muevas… aquí estamos seguros… -Jhun-

-Seguros de que?

-Shigure-sensei aun no te enseña hacer el Seikuken verdad?

Dijo Jhun simplemente, Touma no lo veía, pero ella veía perfectamente el limite de la zona a donde llegaban los ataques de ambos, estaba sorprendida, con mucho entrenamiento ella había sido capaz de controlar todo lo que había a su alrededor apenas unos centímetros, pero Shigure y su hermano estaban consientes, podían lanzar ataques y detectar todo lo que había a su alrededor a mas de 5 metros, ambos peleaban a gran velocidad, pero Jhun sabia que cada uno tenia que adivinar que haría el otro y adelantarse tan solo para mantenerse en la pelea, Shigure se detuvo, Jhun miraba que sus labios se movían rápidamente mientras peleaban, parecía estar hablando con su hermano, este se puso frente a ella, parte d ela ropa de Shigure estaba cortada, pero ninguno de los cortes habían llegado a su piel, su hermano estaba intacto

-Nada mal…

Dijo este sin cambiar su expresión, pero Jhun y Touma vieron que los estaba mirando a ellos, Shigure asintió un poco y de repente se dieron cuenta de que estaba evaluándolos, después enfundo su espada, Shigure enfundo la suya alejándose un poco de ellos

-Esa… es la técnica que Shigure-sensei uso con Sakura-sensei…

Dijo Touma reconociéndola, Shigure rápidamente llevo su mano a la katana y su hermano tan bien, los chicos no vieron el impacto, solo sintieron el sonido del fuerte choque mientras las 2 espadas empezaban a golpearse, tan rápido que ni siquiera se veían, la misma técnica que uso contra Sakura, Shigure de repente se lanzo hacia enfrente lanzando ataques sin detenerse, haciendo retroceder a su hermano, este de repente se detuvo y lanzo un golpe con su funda, Shigure alcanzo a verlo y retrocedió al tiempo que su hermano intentaba golpearla con la espada, la detuvo con la empuñadura de la suya, retrocedieron ambos, Shigure jadeaba con fuerza.

-Si has mejorado mucho hermanita

Dijo Ishida asintiendo, tomando su katana, Shigure lo miro y suspiro mientras ambos se ponían en la misma posición, Shigure volteo por una vez a mirar a Jhun y Touma que estaban detrás de ella y suspiro sin decir nada, volteando a ver a su hermano, Jhun y Touma no vieron el ataque, ni el golpe, solo el momento en que pasaban uno al lado del otro y un destello, retrocedieron un poco, Ishida estaba frente a ellos, detrás vieron que Shigure quedaba de pie jadeaba un poco, de repente un chorro de sangre salió de ella, aunque los chicos no miraban ni siquiera la herida, solo vieron que caía sin seguir moviéndose, mientras Ishida se acercaba intacto

-Nada mal… nada mal…

Dijo acercándose de nuevo a Touma

-Shigure me conto que te hace falta una espada…

Sin mas envaino su espada y se la tiro a Touma, este lo miro extrañado

-Esa espada ha pasado de generación en generación en la tradición del clan Kousaka… te toca tenerla… díganle a mi hermana que felicidades por superarme…

Los chicos lo miraron cuando el corte de repente se abría, mientras Ishida caía, ya muerto, al suelo, Jhun y Touma se levantaron y corrieron hacia Shigure, aun preguntándose que había pasado

-SHIGURE-SENSEI!!?'

Jhun la volteo, Shigure tenia los ojos en blanco, tenia un gran corte en el vientre del que salía mucha sangre, Jhun empeso a usar chakra para cerrar la herida, pero los ojos de Shigure seguían en blanco

-Hay que llevarla aun lugar seguro… hay que alertar tan bien a los demás de lo que esta pasando –Jhun-

-Como lo hacemos?

-Chicos!!

Touma y Jhun voltearon, Shiaska venia hacia ellos, tenia parte del pelaje manchado de sangre y detrás de ella venia un genin de la aldea

-Shiaska, que ocurre? –Jhun-

-Hay una batalla en la aldea Jhun-sama… QUE LE PASO A SHIGURE-SAMA??

El genin tembló un poco al ver a Shigure, Jhun le había cerrado los ojos asegurándose que estaba bien, por el momento…

-Puedes llevarla a su casa? –Jhun-

-he? Claro… y ustedes? –Genin-

-Hay que buscar a Saito-san… rayos espero que podamos hallarlo… -Jhun-

-Yo se a donde va a tomar? –Touma-

-y eso?

Dijo Jhun mirándolo perspicaz, Touma se puso un poco rojo

-Pues… dijo que los principiantes siempre tenían mucha suerte en los dados así que… me llevo al bar a apostar…

-Que Sakura-sensei no se entere…

Pensó Jhun, pero al menos seria útil

-Bien entonces hay que ir haya, tu quédate con Shigure-sensei, no pases del recibidor y no la dejes sola, Shiaska acompáñanos necesitaremos tu olfato si Saito-san ya se fue

El genin logro levantar a Shigure, y salió corriendo hacia la casa de esta, luego de que Touma disolviera el genjutsu que ocultaba donde estaba la casa, Jhun silbo y su cuervo llego de entre los arboles, ato una nota y lo hizo volar, el mensaje era para cualquiera en el palacio del Mizukague pidiendo ayuda, Shigure estaba muy desprotegida estando inconsciente y al cuidado de un niño luego empezaron a correr hacia la salida del bosque cuando Shiaska se detuvo

-ESPEREN!! –Shiaska-

-Que pasa? –Touma-

Shiaska cerro los ojos unos momentos moviendo su nariz, los abrió, de repente

-Tomoe paso por aquí –Shiaska-

-Tomoe?

Jhun y Touma se miraron extrañados, Tomoe le temía a la casa de Shigure… como mas de la mitad de la aldea, así que no creían que hubiera ido hay por su propia voluntad

-Vamos… hay algo raro aquí –Touma-

-De acuerdo…

Jhun dudo un poco pero empezaron a seguir a Shiaska…

Sakura y Naruto miraron a sus 4 oponentes, Naruto se acerco a Sakura

-Sakura-chan… yo tengo algo pendiente con ellos 2…

-Yo digo lo mismo Naruto…

Dijo Sakura y ambos se separaron un poco, los consejeros parecieron entender por que desaparecieron junto con ella, ambos llegaron a un lugar un poco alejado de Naruto y los demás, Sakura los miro

-Así que… que excusas darás para justificar tu traición Haruno? –Consejera-

Sakura no dijo nada mirándolos a ambos, sin mover un musculo, sabia que ellos no se darían cuenta de lo que hacia

-No dices nada en tu defensa he? Bueno no te preocupes, puedes enmendarte… ayúdanos a matar al Mizukague y tomar la aldea… tu eres un gran poder con el que no contábamos, eso te salvaría… que dices? –Consejero-

Ambos abrieron los ojos y saltaron rápidamente al tiempo que 2 picos afilados salían de la tierra debajo de ellos, Sakura les sonrió, tenia las manos juntas en un Jutsu

-Esa es mi respuesta

Dijo sonriendo angelicalmente mientras ajustaba sus guantes, no había logrado reunir mucha energía natural, pero esperaba no necesitarla para esa pelea

-Bien… si tu lo dices…

Dijo la consejera enfadada, mientras los 2 se acercaban juntando sus manos en un Jutsu…

Un poco apartados se vio una explosión, Naruto retrocedió un poco, en modo senin mirando a Yahiko que le sonreía, su cuerpo relucía estando de color gris, Naruto lo miro, le había impactado con un rasengan sin siquiera rasguñarlo

-Que pasa? No habías visto mi kekegenkai? Hasta Yoko-sama me envidia… huesos de acero no es mejor que piel de acero, verdad?

Dijo riendo un poco acercándose a Naruto, este lo miro, mientras Naomi caminaba hacia el, detrás de Yahiko, había decidido que seria el quien matara a Naruto

-Como escaparon?

Dijo Naruto simplemente, mirándolos, Yahiko y Naomi se detuvieron extrañados de que Naruto preguntara eso en esas circunstancias

-no importa… vas a morir… -Yahiko-

-Mi madre nos envió al mundo de los muertos con su kekegenkai… pero solo abrí una puerta desde el otro lado

Dijo Naomi como si fuera cualquier cosa, Naruto la miro extrañado, sabía que ella había sido una grandiosa kunoichi que incluso competía con el y Saito al puesto de Mizukague, pero abrir un agujero dentro del mismo mundo al que te enviaba esa técnica era algo que ni siquiera la Mizukague había logrado

-Bien… justo lo que quería saber…

Naomi y Yahiko lo miraron extrañados, Naruto sonrió y ambos sintieron un escalofrió

-ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SI LOS MATO NO REGRESARAN DE NUEVO!!

Dijo mientras el chakra rojo del Kyubi fluía en su ser sintiéndose furioso, apenas había logrado controlar su furia mientras Sakura estaba a su lado, pero ya no podía hacerlo, Yahiko y Naomi sonreían mientras le contaban con toda su calma como habían asesinado a lo mas cercano que había tenido a una madre… el Kyubi rugió dentro de el, mientras Naruto lo escuchaba claramente

-Chico… jure jamás tomar el control de tu cuerpo… pero quiero matar!!

En la espalda de Naruto aparecieron las 9 colas mientras sus manos crecían en garras, Yahiko y Naomi se pusieron serios

-Parece.. que tendremos que pelear en serio para vencerlo… te ayudare…

Dijo Naomi acercándose, aunque no sabia por que… sentía que no debía pelear con Naruto…

Kuro espera al otro lado de un bosque en la falda de una montaña, la misma montaña en la que peleaban Naruto y Sakura, pero suficientemente alejados

-Que pasa aun no llega? –Kuro-

-No… aun no siento nada extraño -¿??-

-Vaya fracaso de ninjas rastreadores hay en Konoha… -Kuro-

-Cierra la boca… tu eres el que nos necesita para vencer a un solo hombre

Dijo Karin mirando a Kuro, que se veía nervioso, se había sacado su saco y aflojado su camisa y tenia ya las katanas puestas en sus manos

-Seremos 4 contra uno… no será problema…

Detrás de Kuro aparecieron Yuugo y Suigetsu confiados, cuando sintieron un escalofrió, pensaron que no era nada cuando Karin lanzo un grito de dolor

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Karin cayo al suelo gritando apretando su cabeza, Suigetsu y Yuugo la miraron

-HEY QUE TE PASA? –Suigetsu-

-HAAAAAAA NI NI EL KYUBIII AAAAAAAAAAA ESTE CHAKRAAAAA ESTA FURIOSOOOOO QUE COSAAA ES??? AAAAAAAAAA

Karin gritaba mientras en el bosque empezaron a oírse varias explosiones, los 4 sabían lo que era, habían puesto trampas en el bosque por si acaso y parecía que las habían activado todas, de entre el humo salió Saito furioso aunque parte de su cuerpo estaba quemado por el fuego, se notaba la ira en su rostro mientras el chakra era visible a su alrededor, Yuugo y Suigetsu tragaron saliva, mientras Kuro suspiro poniéndose de pie

-Y bien… aun creen que podemos ganar?

Dijo Kuro mientras sentía la mirada llena de furia de Saito, desde que una nota había llegado a el por un kunai donde se decía a donde tenia que ir para recuperar a Tomoe había perdido todo el control sobre el, miro a Kuro, reconociéndolo mientras empuñaba su katana…

Y AQUI ESTA!!!

Queria que salieran buenas peleas espero que me hayan salido bien aunque habia algo de diferencia

El proximo cap. creo que ya acaba esta mini invasion, desde el principio habia planeado que saliera Konoha en esto, aunque no pude poner muchos detalles hasta ahroa x.x

Para que se hagan una idea, a Saito lo hice pensando mas o menos en alguien como Zaraki Kempachi al menos durante las peleas, los que vean Bleach se imaginaran a qu eme refiero XD

Haber como me salen las peleas de Naruto y Sakura, tengo ideas pero como siemrpe es mas dificil escribir una situacion que imaginarla

si les gusto dejen reviews!!


	35. Chapter 35

Yakumo seguía a Hinamori entre los arboles hasta que vieron una sombra, se acercaron, Sayuri estaba en el suelo, clavada a este con lanzas atravesando sus brazos y piernas

-SAYURI!

Yakumo se arrodillo a su lado mientras Hinamori se adelantaba, escucharon risas

-Tranquila, no esta muerta

Yakumo abrió los ojos, la voz de Hinamori sonaba relajada, levanto la vista y no le sorprendió ver a varios shinobis al lado de su amiga, que sonreía desenvainando su katana, Yakumo miro de nuevo al suelo, no quería ver a su mejor amiga traicionarla

-Entonces… tu… por que?...

-Digamos que no estoy de acuerdo con algunas cosas de la aldea

-Ya había oído de eso…

-Y tu eres la prueba, Yakumo

-Por que?

-POR QUE? TODAVIA PREGUNTAS POR QUE? MIRA TUS OJOS! ERES UNA UCHIHA! Tu linaje provoco la ultima guerra ninja… y toda mi familia murió en ella… pero Naruto-san a pesar de que eres peligrosa te dejo estar aquí… aunque eres un moustro!

Yakumo cerro los ojos, sabia como había sufrido Naruto en Konoha por ser un Jinchuriki, pero ella jamás había sufrido eso… fuera de las 7 espadas solo Hinamori y Sayuri sabían de su sharingan

-Entonces… es por eso…

Yakumo volteo a ver a Sayuri, esta se levanto, las lanzas en su cuerpo la atravesaron como si no estuvieran hay, era un genjutsu

-LES DIJE QUE DEBIAN ASEGURARSE DE PARARLA! –Hinamori-

-Señorita…

Uno de los ninjas de Konoha se acerco y Hinamori lo decapito de un movimiento con su espada cortando tan bien la armadura que llevaba bajo la ropa como si no existiera, Sayuri miro a Yakumo y le sonrió levemente, como siempre lo hacia

-Tu encárgate de los shinobis de aquí, conmigo bastara para vencer a Hinamori… no lo hagas tu

Movió la mano y la retiro, su katana, unos metros adelante salió volando hacia ella, sujeta con hilos de chakra y se detuvo en su mano, Yakumo negó con la cabeza

-No… en parte es mi culpa… creo que debo encargarme yo…

-Bien…

-Oye… Sayuri… tu familia murió tan bien en la guerra

Sayuri la miro y se encogió de hombros

-Y? Ni que valiera la pena enojarme

Sonrió un poco y camino hacia los shinobis, Hinamori paso a su lado sin hacerle nada llegando frente a Yakumo esta asintió y abrió los ojos, con el sharingan

-Como odie siempre que usabas esos ojos… -Hinamori-

-Ya cállate…

Detrás de ellas empeso a oírse la pelea, pero Sayuri era la mejor espadachina de ellas 3 y no estaba preocupada, no traía su katana, abrió los ojos activando su modo senin

-Eso es nuevo… -Hinamori-

-Si… mi papa y yo entrenamos por nuestra cuenta…

-NO LE DIGAS PAPA TU PADRE ES EL MALDITO SASUKE UCHIHA!

Yakumo salto esquivando el golpe con facilidad, pero Hinamori ni siquiera lo completo y lanzo un golpe hacia donde estaba Yakumo habiendo previsto su movimiento, Yakumo esquivo muy apenas gracias a la velocidad del modo senin intentando tomar el brazo de Hinamori pero esta lo evito alejándose, empesando a atacarla con rapidez apenas dejándole tiempo para esquivar los golpes, Yakumo esquivaba muy apenas con toda su velocidad pero no podía competir con una katana estando desarmada, finalmente Hinamori la atravesó

-Te tengo…

El bunshin de Yakumo desapareció, Yakumo estaba sobre ella con un rasengan

-TE TENGO YO A TI!

-ESO CREES!

Hinamori volteo hacia arriba y salto embistiendo el rasengan con la katana, la espada entro dentro del rasengan y abriendo parte del brazo de Yakumo esta lanzo un grito perdiendo el control de su chakra y el rasengan estallo en su mano mandándola a volar, Yakumo cayo dando tumbos sujetándose la mano, estaba totalmente negra

-Jamás aprendiste a usar bien una katana y no sabes lo que se puede hacer… Shigure tiene razón, las buenas katanas son difíciles de hayar pero cuando las hayas…

Sonrió mostrándole el filo de su katana a Yakumo, no tenia ni un solo rasguño pese a haber atravesado el chakra puro del rasengan, Yakumo se levanto empesando a curar su brazo, Sakura le había empezado a enseñar, la herida dejo de sangrar pero el dolor no disminuyo, miro a Hinamori jadeando, era la primera vez que alguien la lastimaba mientras usaba el sharingan y el senjutsu, sonrió un poco comprendido que debía ir con todo

-Bueno… tu tan poco aprendiste algunas cosas sobre mi…

Yakumo suspiro cerrando los ojos, combinar su elemento fuego con el rasengan era la prueba mas difícil que le había puesto Naruto, pero lo había conseguido aunque era la primera vez que lo usaba, empeso a reunir energía natural, Hinamori movió las manos en un Jutsu

-No se que quieras hacer pero no podrás

Hinamori movió las manos rápidamente poniendo ambas en el suelo, a su alrededor se formaron 4 pilares, empesando a reunir rayos en su punta, Yakumo empeso a reunir mas y mas energía

-ADIOS!

Hinamori movió los dedos en un Jutsu, era del tipo trueno y esa técnica era la mas poderosa que podía hacer, lanzo una fuerte descarga contra uno de los pilares y la energía empeso a reunirse del propio ambiente en las puntas y lanzaron 4 rayos hacia Yakumo, Hinamori salto de un árbol hacia el cielo para ponerse a salvo, el suelo empeso a llenarse de electricidad por la potencia del ataque, algunas plantas se incendiaron, Hinamori miro el lugar del ataque, cuando el humo se disipo de golpe

-TOMA ESTO!

Yakumo tenia una bola de fuego y chakra en la mano, concentrándose, como si fuera un sol, lanzo el golpe hacia Hinamori, esta movio las manos rápidamente cubriendo su cuerpo de raiton, el ataque la golpeo con fuerza estallando en una bola de fuego

Sayuri se acerco lentamente, jadeando un poco, Yakumo estaba de pie frente al cuerpo de Hinamori mirándola, Sayuri vio el destello de 2 lagrimas caer de su rostro, Sayuri se acerco, el cuerpo de Hinamori estaba totalmente carbonizado pero seguía viva gracias a su armadura de raiton

-No tardara en morir… sigue consiente… no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarla y si se salva no volverá a moverse en su vida… hablar… ver… será un pedazo muerto de carne…

-Si… y en prisión, es una traidora…

Yakumo miro a Sayuri, era la mas seria y fría de las 3, era la primera vez que su voz se quebraba un poco, ni siquiera cuando era niña la vio llorar

-Bueno… Yakumo voltéate…

Sayuri tomo la katana de Hinamori que estaba clavada a su lado, Yakumo tomo la empuñadura

-No… por mi termino así…

Yakumo levanto la katana, mirando a Hinamori la levanto

-Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga… lo siento… -Yakumo-

…

Sakura corrió hacia los consejeros rápidamente

-Mocosa estúpida…

La consejera escupió un chorro de lodo de su boca directo a Sakura, esta salto, el lodo se pego en sus pies pero ella ya había previsto esto y usando su enorme fuerza arranco el pedazo de roca volviéndola polvo junto con el lodo corriendo hacia el consejero que lanzo un kunai, Sakura apenas pudo reaccionar, el kunai con un pequeño sello explosivo prendió fuego al lodo haciéndolo estallar, de entre el fuego apareció Sakura un poco quemada y lanzo un golpe hacia el consejero, para su sorpresa este movió la mano alrededor de su brazo y desvió el ataque, que hizo pedazos una roca detrás de ella, miro al consejero sorprendida, este sonrió

-Que? Crees que los Hyuga son los únicos capaces de pelear así?

Dijo moviendo sus manos imitando el movimiento de un Hyuga, Sakura lo ataco segura que no podía dañar sus puntos de chakra, eso solo era posible con el Byakugan, el consejero retrocedió rápidamente y empeso a esquivar todos los golpes de Sakura

-NO VAS A VENA…AAA

Sakura lanzo un golpe y el consejero puso su mano contra el estomago de Sakura, esta jadeo tosiendo sangre, sujeto su vientre con fuerza, el consejero sonrió pateándola, el destello eléctrico la lanzo hacia atrás, Sakura se estrello contra una roca, quedando en el suelo jadeando, había reconocido una técnica de rayo como la de Kakashi, vio que los dedos del consejero brillaban un poco por los rayos pasando ante ellos

-Bueno entonces acabemos con esto

La consejera salió de detrás de esta, Sakura salto esquivando unos cables que se enroscaron con fuerza en la roca, la movió tirando a un lado la roca entera que se destruyo con el impacto, Sakura se levanto jadeando con fuerza por la herida

-Así que la alumna de la princesa Tsunade es tan débil he? Debimos borrarla hace mucho tiempo

-Si… igual que a su maestra

Sakura abrió los ojos, ellos eran los que habían obligado a Tsunade a vivir en el exilio, se levanto jadeando

-Así esta mejor, no queríamos que fuera tan rápido…

Ambos movieron las manos en un solo Jutsu, Sakura vio como el cable pasaba a su alrededor y la apretaba con fuerza, seguido de una fuerte corriente eléctrica, Sakura abrió la boca para gritar…

Naruto sonrió gruñendo un poco, controlando un poco al Kyubi

-Oíste ese grito verdad? Parece que ya todo termino para tu noviecita

Naruto abrió los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón saltaba de golpe, cuando escucho una voz

-Cálmate… no sientes su chakra?

Naruto respiro profundo y se concentro sintiendo el chakra de Sakura, estaba débil pero seguía hay, abrió los ojos para ver que Yahiko lo atacaba, Naruto lanzo un golpe con las garras del Kyubi pero para su sorpresa ni siquiera lo rasguño, sintió un puñetazo en el estomago y salió volando, se levanto logrando recuperar el equilibro cuando vio una bola de fuego hacia el, logro esquivarla, Naomi lo miro moviendo las manos y lanzo una y otra vez varias bolas de fuego hacia Naruto, este se lanzo hacia ella protegida por el chakra de su cuerpo, para su sorpresa Naomi sonrió esquivando el zarpazo, Naruto llego al suelo y vio que había un paquete entero de sellos explosivos, la explosión fue enorme y mando a Naruto volando, Naruto detuvo la transformación del Kyubi y cayo de pie lanzando un futon rasen shuriken hacia ella, Naomi miro el shuriken y lanzo una esfera negra hacia ella, el futon desapareció dentro de la esfera que se cerro, Naruto había olvidado la técnica que le heredo la Mizukague

-Que pasa? Nervioso?

Naomi sonrió y de la tierra Yahiko salió frente a el lanzándole un golpe, Naruto esquivo el golpe y lanzo un puñetazo que Yahiko esquivo pero aun así salió volando por el impacto, Naomi abrió los ojos sorprendida

-he tenido muchas practicas con alguien que tan bien usa esa técnica

Dijo sonriendo, aunque aun asustado por el estado de Sakura, sabia que la única opción era acabar con esa pelea pronto, se lanzo contra Naomi lanzando un golpe, esta desapareció, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido Naomi apareció sobre el estrellándolo contra el suelo de una patada, cayo al lado de Naruto y este se levanto rápidamente mirándola

-Como…? –Naruto-

-No eres el único shinobi de tipo viento, sabes?... mi madre me enseño un par de trucos…

Naomi le sonrió poniéndose en una posición de taijutsu, su madre le había enseñado esa técnica de velocidad con el viento… aunque no sabia de donde la había aprendido, nadie en la aldea la conocía…

Saito llego frente a Kuro, mirándolo fijamente, a su lado aparecieron Jugo y Suigetsu, pero Saito solo miraba a Kuro

-Donde esta Tomoe?

-Creo que sabes que solo derrotándonos podrás saber donde esta –Kuro-

Saito asintió y de repente, sin que ninguno de ellos lo viera moverse, llego frente a Karin, Karin lanzo un grito mientras era cortada, su brazo y parte de su pierna salieron volando y cayo gritando con fuerza

-Una…

Saito volteo mirándolos, Suigetsu se lanzo hacia el empuñando una enorme espada, replica de la de Zabuza

-MALDITO!

Saito volteo deteniendo el golpe de Suigetsu con una mano y lo hizo retroceder cortándolo en 2, Suigetsu se convirtió en agua lanzándose contra el, Saito esquivo el ataque llegando frente a Kuro que apenas detuvo su golpe mientras Yuugo se transformaba

-Karin… vamos muérdeme…

Hizo que Karin la mordiera sintiendo como se drenaba su chakra, la herida de la pierna de Karin se curo y el muñón de su brazo dejo de sangrar

-Estarás bien, vete…

Karin miro a Suigetsu y salió corriendo, volteo para ver a Yuugo totalmente transformado y golpeando a Saito con todas sus fuerzas, Saito detuvo el golpe con una mano y se preparo a golpearlo con su katana, Suigetsu llego a tiempo para detener el golpe con su espada, Kuro ataco a Saito por la espalda creándole 4 profundos cortes con su espada en la espalda, Saito volteo y corto las 4 katanas de la mano izquierda de Kuro de un golpe cuando Suigetsu lanzaba el ataque por detrás de el, Saito esquivo el golpe y luego esquivo de nuevo el impacto de Yuugo, se detuvo frente a los 3, estaba herido pero no parecía afectado por eso, Kuro retrocedió un poco, solo le quedaban las cuchillas de su guante derecho, los 3 volvieron a atacarlo…

Tomoe despertó, aturdida aun, se levanto jadeando, estaba dentro de una cabaña, Moria estaba tirado a su lado, se acerco y lo miro, estaba vivo, Tomoe vio que lo habían atado y empeso a quitar las cuerdas, Moria se movió un poco y se apresuro a taparle la boca, Moria miro unos segundos a Tomoe y esta lo soltó, para seguir desatándolo, Moria se levanto en silencio, mirando rápidamente por la ventana y volviéndose a ocultar

-Que haremos? –Tomoe-

-La sacare de aquí…

-No puedes solo con ellos…

Tomoe lo miro, no necesitaba ser shinobi para saber que perdería la pelea, pero usar tanto su kekegenkai la había dejado agotada, Moria abrió la puerta rápidamente saliendo y esquivo inmediatamente varios kunais, Tomoe lanzo un grito cubriéndose muy apenas mientras Moria salía corriendo, su plan había funcionado los shinobis corrieron tras el alejándose, Tomoe salió corriendo cuando otros 5 shinobis salieron frente a ella

-Crees que te dejaríamos despreocupada preciosa?

Tomoe retrocedió un poco, pero detrás de los shinobis salió Shiaska

-HEY AQUÍ! –Shiaska-

-MATEN A ESE PERRO!

-HA QUE NO SOY PERRO!

Shiaska salto y mordió al shinobi en… Jhun y Touma salieron de entre los arbustos, los otros 4 shinobis los atacaron, Tomoe se tapo la boca asustada, pero la pelea no duro mucho

-Chicos… Moria…

Touma salió corriendo hacia donde habían ido los demás shinobis tras Moria, no tardo en alcanzarlos, Moria volteo a verlo y los shinobis que lo perseguían se detuvieron pero no alcanzaron a voltear antes de ser cortados en pedazos por Touma, uno sobrevivió y se lanzo cuando de repente se quedo quieto y cayo, 5 shurikens salían de su espalda, Moria miro a Touma guardando los restantes

-no… exageraste? –Moria-

Touma miraba los cadáveres y su espada asombrado, no había querido matarlo, la katana pesaba como su vieja espada de madera pero era mucho mas letal, ni siquiera había sentido la resistencia de los cuerpos, sorprendido… agito la espada para librarla de la sangre y la enfundo y junto con Moria regreso con Tomoe, en el camino

-Ha… ya no le volveré a decir perro… -Moria-

-Ni yo…

Vieron nerviosos como Shiaska seguía mordiendo al shinobi, Moria se acerco y vio que ya estaba muerto y logro separarla

-Y QUE TAN BIEN QUIEREN DECIRME PERRO!

Moria y Touma retrocedieron asustados, pero se pusieron de nuevo en camino para regresar con Tomoe y Jhun

-Tenemos que llevar a Tomoe-san al refugio rápido –Moria-

-Si… luego podemos ir a buscar a Sakura-sensei

-QUE NO!

Los 2 se detuvieron Tomoe discutía a gritos con Jhun

-TIENE QUE IR AL REFUGIO USTED NO PUEDE PELEAR TOMOE-SAN!

-TENGO QUE IR CON SAITO Y NO VAS A DETENERME!

-Tomoe-san… creo que Jhun tiene razón –Touma-

-Saito ESTA PELEANDO SOLO Y SE QUE SE CONTENDRA SI CREE QUE ALGUIEN SABE DONDE ESTOY!

-Tomoe-san no…

Tomoe los miro a los 4, Shiaska incluida, ambos abrieron los ojos, estaban rodeados de hielo, su cuerpo estaba congelado, dentro de bloques de hielo, Tomoe volteo y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Saito esperando llegar a tiempo…

Saito jadeaba con fuerza, Kuro estaba frente a el, con varios cortes en su cuerpo, detrás de el Suigetsu miraba el cadáver de Yuugo

-No eres tan fuerte… de haber sabido que te contendrías por querer saber donde esta tu mujercita… quizás si tengamos oportunidad –Kuro-

-Vienes buscándola desde que la Mizukague murió –Saito-

-Vaya…lo sabias? Que forme parte en lo que ocurrió hace años? Pues si… no me descubrieron en ese entonces por que no estaba con Yahiko y los demás cuando enfrentaron a Kushuna-sama… pensé que seria el Mizukague pero al final la aldea decidió que fuera Naruto…

-Me imaginaba que no lo harías por cosas como lo mejor para la aldea

-Claro que no… además Kushuna-sama tan poco lo hizo… o que no sabias que le dejo la aldea a su hijo solo para compensar que lo abandono? Eso fue patético

-Si… lo sabia…

Saito se levanto aun jadeando, levantando su espada, Suigetsu dejo el cadáver de Yuugo tomando de nuevo su espada, pero estaba agotado, ni siquiera cuando había peleado con Killer Bee había estado tan aterrado como ahora, pero Kuro parecía estar confiado

-Bueno entonces terminamos o te rindes? Deberías rendirte… sabes que si me matas adiós a tu mujer…

-Hay cosas peores que morir… vas a sentirlas ahora…

Saito sonrió levantando su espada apuntando hacia Kuro…

Y aquí esta el capitulo nuevo XD

Espero les haya gustado, ya casi termino con las peleas al menos por ahora x.x

Si les gusto dejen reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

Sakura lanzo un grito mientras sentía como los hilos de acero penetraban poco a poco en su piel, empezaban a quemarse calentados por la corriente que los había atravesado, jamás se había imaginado que esos 2 ancianos fueran tan fuertes

-Bueno… creo que es hora de terminar la pelea… luego podemos ir por el Kyubi… -Consejero-

-pero no te preocupes es un Jinchuriki, no lo mataremos aun… solo le cortaremos los brazos y las piernas…

Sakura abrió los ojos y sonrió un poco

-Gracias…

-he? –Los 2-

-Ahora se que vinieron a buscar!

El cuerpo de Sakura se hizo un poco mas musculoso, su cabello se aclaro y sus colmillos crecieron un poco mientras la gema de su frente aparecía y se deshacía al liberar todo su chakra hacia Sakura, con esta nueva energía Sakura uso todas sus fuerzas para jalar a la consejera que era quien sujetaba los cables, estos se clavaron mas en su piel pero a cambio la mujer salió volando

-QUE RAYOS HACE? DETENLO! –consejera-

El anciano movió las manos en un Jutsu, pero Sakura ya había caído al suelo estirando la mano sobre unas gotas de su sangre, se vio un pequeño destello

-ALGO QUE ME ENSEÑO MI MAESTRO! ESTILO DE TIERRA JUTSU PERSECUCION DE COLMILLOS!

Varios surcos salieron de ella hacia el consejero, como si una serpiente viajara hacia el por debajo de la tierra, este lanzo su relámpago hacia la tierra pero no la penetro, la tierra se abrió y a su alrededor salieron los lobos de Sakura, este volteo pero solo vio el hocico del lobo mas grande cerrarse sobre su cara, Sakura cerro los ojos y estiro los brazos haciendo pedazos los cables, aunque se hundieron mas en su cuerpo no aguantaban su fuerza y volteo a ver a la consejera que había caído de pie detrás de ella mirándola aterrada

-Espera… espera… fue… fue por Konoha… debes…

-Provocar una guerra ayuda a Konoha?

-Ayuda… a quien sobreviva… tu sabes…

La anciana retrocedió, Sakura estaba muy mal herida, algunos trozos de cables le llegaban hasta el hueso y estaba cubierta de sangre, pero aun así caminaba hacia ella sin dudar, su aspecto era mucho mas amenazante y estaba rodeada de sus lobos, la anciana volteo y salió corriendo cuando Sakura apareció frente a ella, esta retrocedió cuando Sakura la sujeto del cuello sacando su bisturí de chakra y golpeando una parte de su cuello, la anciana cayo

-ESPERA NO PUEDES DEJARME AQUÍ! NO ME PUEDO MOVER! QUE ME HICISTE MALDITA ZORRA?

Hiei, el mas grande de los lobos de Sakura se acerco a mirarla

-La matamos ama?

-No… jamás volverá a moverse… pero sentirá todo lo que le hare después… poco a poco vas a pagarme todo lo que me has hecho…

Le dijo fijamente a la anciana, que aunque no podía mover sus brazos y sus piernas, aun así las sentía perfectamente, Sakura se acerco pero solo la pateo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente

-Chicos, rastreen a Naruto, rápido

Los lobos olfatearon al aire y de repente empezaron a correr en jauría hacia una sola dirección, Sakura corría hacia ellos, traer a los lobos había sido una buena idea, parecía que la pelea se había movido fuera de lugar, Sakura mientras corría se arrancaba pedazos de cable del cuerpo y curaba sus heridas agradeciendo que sus piernas hubieran quedado intactas, el chakra natural no le duraría mucho tiempo tenia que darse prisa…

El genin temblaba de miedo en casa de Shigure, esperando tener noticias de la batalla, sus compañeros de equipo habían corrido por todas las zonas de la aldea avisándole a todos los aldeanos que estuvieran disponibles que estaba sucediendo, aunque la guerra ninja ya había terminado en la aldea de la niebla había sido mucho mas dura que en cualquier otro lugar, casi todos los aldeanos eran ex ninja que habían sido entrenados por los Akatsuki para pelear pero ahora vivían vidas normales… el chico suspiro, estaba preocupado por su padre y sus hermanos que se encontraban en la pelea, alerta por si alguien se acercaba y atemorizado, la casa de Shigure era lo mas parecido a una casa embrujada que había en la aldea… cuando era chico entro con permiso de ella junto con su grupo el día de hallowen… no había olvidado la experiencia…

Detrás de el se escucho un sonido sordo y seco como algo enorme caminando, trago saliva volteando a ver, Shigure estaba aun inconsciente tirada en la entrada, pero su respiración se había normalizado, el chico no había tenido el valor para entrar mas en la casa que debido a que no tenia ventanas y que estaba en la parte espesa del bosque estaba totalmente a oscuras, se pregunto como podrían vivir hay Jhun y Touma, pero según algunas versiones (por que nadie sabia en realidad que eran de Konoha) habían vivido toda su vida en ese lugar y Shigure apenas los había dejado salir

Volteo tragando saliva… esa muñeca mirándolo no estaba hay hacia unos segundos… la miro fijamente cuando escucho gruñidos detrás de el, volteo pero no había nada… empesaba a hacer frio… se acerco un poco a la puerta cuando vio que la muñeca no estaba donde la había visto… volteo y bloqueándole la entrada estaba la muñeca de pie, como si lo mirara

-Hola vamos a jugar…

El chico se puso blanco de miedo retrocediendo un poco, cuando Shigure apareció detrás de el

-Bu…

El chico se desmayo… Shigure sonrió un poco deshaciendo los cables de chakra y la muñeca cayo de inmediato, jadeando un poco y deteniéndose con las paredes camino hacia la pared, esta se abrió de inmediato y Shigure entro a una habitación oculta donde se encontraba una foto… la tomo mirándola… Kushuna jamás había tenido fuerzas para deshacerse de ella pero tan poco se la había mostrado a nadie mas que a ella… Shigure pensó que era momento de que alguien mas la viera, cayo al suelo jadeando, no tenia casi nada de chakra y había perdido mucha sangre, recordó que tenia pildoras se soldado en su habitación y trato de levantarse para llegar a ella, pero no podía… a pesar de estar totalmente agotada siguió intentando, jamás se había sentido tan débil como en ese momento, saco una pequeña píldora de soldado de su bolsillo… se la había dado Sakura, la olio un poco y se tapo la nariz rápidamente… mejor intentar arrastrarse…

Naruto y Naomi jadeaban con fuerza, el lugar a su alrededor estaba destrozado, Yahiko se levanto muy golpeado, en su piel a pesar de su dureza, se veían varios moretones

-Realmente le haces honor a tu reputación…

Naomi le sonrió a Naruto secando un poco el sudor de su cuello, si algo que le gustaba era pelear, Naruto sin embargo no sonrió, Naomi había sido una de sus mejores amigas el tiempo que habían sido amigos, sentía una conexión especial con ella pero ahora no importaba, no la perdonaría por haber asesinado a Kushuna

-Bueno… podemos terminar ya con esto?

Yahiko se acerco y Naomi desapareció, Naruto apenas logro detener su golpe, era tan rápida que parecía teletransportarse por el lugar y Naruto finalmente comprendió por que le cuarto era tan temido, no le quedaba ninguna duda de que la técnica de Kushuna era la de su padre, cuando sintió como un puño de roca salía del rostro Naruto apenas lo esquivo cuando la mano lo sujeto de la espalda de la camisa, no pudo girar recibió una patada de Naomi a toda velocidad, Naruto se doblo cuando Yahiko lo golpeo en la espalda sintiendo como si lo golpeaba un mazo de acero, siendo lanzado contra una roca, Sakura llego a tiempo para sujetarlo

-Sakura-chan…

-Estas bien?

Sakura lo miraba y Naruto sonrió levantándose sin muchos problemas a pesar del dolor, miro a Sakura preocupado, ella parecía estar mucho peor, alrededor los lobos de Sakura desaparecieron ella no quería arriesgarlos en la batalla

-Estas bien?

-Si… vengo del spa… no se me nota?

Naruto sonrió un poco ante la broma de Sakura, mientras Yahiko y Naomi los miraban nerviosos

-Vaya ese par de ancianos no serbia para nada…

-Bueno no importa acabaremos con los 2 ahora…

Naomi trago saliva, moviendo las manso en un Jutsu, cuando Sakura se puso frente a Naruto

-Espera… tu eres Uzumaki Naomi no es así?...

-Ese no es mi nombre…

-Lo eres… eres hija de Uzumaki Kushuna de la aldea de la hoja…

-Que? No puedes creer que eso funcionara…

Naomi miro a Sakura, no parecía que mintiera… pero jamás había sabido quien era su padre… Sakura pareció darse cuenta de que estaba escuchándola…

Saito jadeaba mientras Kuro y Suigetsu los atacaron, detuvo los 2 ataques con su espada lanzándolos hacia atrás, lanzo un ataque contra Kuro pero Suigetsu lo hizo a un lado recibiendo el ataque

-Jajaja eso no sirve en mi

El cuerpo de Suigetsu volvió a formarse al estar echo de agua, lanzo un corte hacia Saito pero este la detuvo con la mano y lanzo un puñetazo hacia Suigetsu, esta vez lo tomo desprevenido logrando herirlo, Kuro empeso a atacarlo moviéndose tan rápido que ni siquiera podía vérsele pero Saito detenía todos los golpes

-SEÑOR QUE ESTA HACIENDO?

Saito volteo de repente, Tomoe llegaba corriendo, Kuro intento lanzar otro golpe pero apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de Saito saltando hacia atrás, Tomoe llego jadeando, ese día había gastado mas chakra y se había esforzado mas que en toda su vida

-Ha… este… señor…

-Tomoe…

Saito la miro sorprendido, acercándose a ella, Tomoe lo miro jadeando con fuerza

-Este… yo… yo… -Tomoe-

-Que pasa?...

Tomoe lo miro y lo abofeteo lo mas fuerte que podía, Saito lo miro impresionado, Tomoe jamás se enfadaba con el, ni por que llegaba borracho… ni cuando practico a lanzar kunais con la pared… ni cuando vomito sobre la fiesta de navidad…

-Que…

-QUE? SE SUPONIA QUE ME HABÍA CASADO CON EL SHINOBI MAS FUERTE DE LA ALDEA! Y AHORA VENGO AQUÍ Y RESULTA QUE ESTA PERDIENDO CON UN PAR DE DEBILUCHOS! DEJE DE ESTAR HACIENDO EL IDIOTA POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA!

Saito la miro extrañado, Tomoe estaba roja, jadeaba… por primera vez en su vida estaba furiosa… Saito la miro y sonrió un poco, mirando a Kuro

-Bueno… ahora ella esta aquí… no es verdad?

Dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa hizo que Suigetsu y Kuro sintieran un escalofrió, Saito se puso frente a Tomoe

-Sabes por que nos hicieron que casarnos?... una familia con 2 kekegenkai… y una con mi habilidad… -Saito-

-Habilidad?

Kuro tuvo miedo y se lanzo hacia Saito junto con Suigetsu, que tan bien presintió algo malo, los ojos de Saito brillaron y ambos salieron volando al recibir una masiva cantidad de chakra, Saito sonrió

-Mi familia tiene la mayor cantidad de chakra de la historia de la aldea! Podemos liberar todo el que queramos como si fuéramos bijus!

Rio acercándose a Kuro, preparando su espada, Suigetsu se lanzo contra el convirtiéndose en una ola

-NO IMPORTA AUN ASÍ UNA ESPADA NO PUEDE CO…

Suigetsu de repente sintió que el hielo empesaba a rodearlo, había visto a Tomoe detrás de Saito y había caído en el genjutsu, Saito lo hizo pedazos con un movimiento de su espada, esta vez si funciono, Kuro lo miro retrocediendo

-Ser Mizukague he?... crees que hubieras podido vencer a Naomi después?... o quizás planeabas hacerte el heroico sobreviviente y hacer que la aldea la matara?

Kuro se levanto y desapareció, apareciendo detrás de Saito corriendo hacia Tomoe, levanto una de sus katanas, al menos se la llevaría, cuando sintió un impacto en la espalda, se detuvo, la punta de la katana de Saito salía de su pecho, Saito la había lanzado, Kuro cayo y ya no se volvió a mover, Saito solo arranco la katana sin preocuparse de mas

-Vaya estuviste cerca…

-Si…

Tomoe le sonrió y se desmayo…

-FUTON RASEN SHURIKEN!

Naruto lanzo el shuriken hacia Naomi, la batalla no se había detenido, Naomi simplemente no le creía y ni siquiera Naruto creía que las palabras de Sakura fueran verdad, Naomi se puso frente a Yahiko creando un agujero que se trago el shuriken y continuo hacia Naruto y Sakura que tuvieron que saltar para esquivarlo, Sakura al llegar al suelo movió los dedos y varios picos de roca salieron del suelo, Naomi los esquivo y Yahiko se limito a cubrirse, los picos de roca rebotaron en su piel sin dañarlo

-Naruto… ese es mío

Sakura lo miro y Naruto asintió, Sakura corrió hacia Yahiko y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, se escucho como si hubiera golpeado una placa de acero, Yahiko salió volando pero se levanto, aunque escupió sangre y se tomo el vientre, en su piel estaba dibujado el puño de Sakura

-Como?...

Sakura jadeaba mientras perdía su transformación, pero aun así sabía que podía vencerlo, Naomi detrás logro derribar a Naruto

-QUE TU ERES MI HERMANO? QUE ESTUPIDEZ ES ESA! COMO TE ATREVEZ A MENTIRME ASÍ LUEGO DE QUE POR TI MATE A MI MADRE?

Naruto la miro Naomi estaba llorando, esta saco un kunai y le lanzo un golpe, pero el golpe no llego, Shigure estaba deteniéndole la mano

-Ho…la…

-Shigure que estas haciendo? Quítate o te matare…

Shigure le mostro una foto a Naomi, en ella se encontraba Kushuna, mucho mas joven, un hombre que era casi idéntico a Naruto abrazándola, Kushuna abrazaba a 2 bebes recién nacidos

-El era… Minato Uzumaki… era tu padre… y el de el…

Naomi dejo caer el kunai… su madre le había mostrado muchísimas fotos de cuando era joven, volteo a ver a Naruto

-Como… cuantos lo…

-Kushuna-sama me lo dijo después de que mi hermano murió, solo las 3 espadas mas fuertes de ese tiempo lo sabían… ha sido una tradición… solo mi hermano… Saito-sama y…

Naomi volteo a ver a Yahiko que recibía muchos ataques de parte de Sakura y de repente corrió hacia ella, Naruto se levanto temiendo que la fuera a golpear y dispuesto a liberar las 9 colas si era necesario pero Shigure lo detuvo, Naruto sabia que Naomi y Shigure habían sido viejas amigas… incluso habían ido juntas a la escuela y habían sido entrenadas por el mismo jounin, Naomi se puso entre Sakura y Yahiko mirándolo

-Entonces…?

Yahiko la miro y Naomi apretó el puño

-Entonces es verdad?

Yahiko escupió un poco de sangre y sonrió, Sakura se sorprendió del cambio que se opero en el, incluso durante la pelea había visto a un chico atractivo y que sonreía, pero ahora esa sonrisa solo le dio un escalofrió

-Y QUE PIENSAS HACER SI YA NO TIENES CHAKRA PARA ENFRENTARME HE?

Se lanzo hacia Naomi, esta intento hacer el Jutsu pero tan poco tenia ya chakra, Sakura la sujeto y salto quitándola del camino, Yahiko sonrió

-CREES QUE VAS A PODER VENCER…

Yahiko volteo rápidamente al ver un destello dirigirse hacia el pero no se movió a tiempo, su kekegenkai de acero no podía competir con el rasengan de Naruto… Naomi solo desvió la mirada sin decir nada hasta que Sakura la puso en el suelo

-Tu…

-Hola, soy Sakura Uzumaki… ha… somos cuñadas…

Naomi la miro y luego miro a Naruto que caminaba hacia ellas, muy mal herido y sosteniendo a Shigure que había estado apunto de desmayarse, Naomi vio que Naruto estaba aterrado mirando a Sakura como si temiera que podría estar peor de lo que parecía (y parecía estar bastante mal) y sonrió pensando que le gustaría que alguien así fuera con ella… la ultima había sido Kushuna… cuando vio que Naruto la miraba de la misma forma… la foto quizás no había probado mucho ni la había terminado de convencer… pero al ver como su hermano estaba tan bien preocupado por ella solo tuvo fuerzas para echarse a llorar…

-MIZUKAGUE-SAMA!

Naruto volteo, varios shinobis corrían hacia donde se encontraban, se levanto

-QUE MAS ESTA PASANDO?

-SE… Naomi-sama?

El jounin que se acerco a informar se quedo boquiabierto al verla, pero ante la mirada de Naruto recupero el hilo de lo que decía

-Hubo una batalla en la aldea… pero no hay muchos heridos… casi ningún muerto de nuestro lado señor… gracias a Neji-sama y Yoko-sama… hemos rastreado la aldea entera y los alrededores y ningún ninja de Konoha sobrevivió… Saito-sama esta muy mal herido pero sobrevivirá, Kuro-sama e Ikeda-sama nos traicionaron, ambos están muertos… Yakumo esta bastante herida pero se pondrá bien… y Jhun, Touma y Moria-san están bien… señor… lo llevaremos de regreso…

-Levántese!

Naruto volteo a ver a otro jounin que había sujetado a Naomi de un brazo con fuerza

-No deberías hablarle así –Naruto-

-Señor…

-Después de todo… será una de las espadas de la niebla… necesitamos otra haber si Neji Hyuga quiere el puesto…

Naomi abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Naruto boquiabierta pero este sonrió mientras se montaba en un caballo que los jounin habían traído, ni el, ni Sakura, Shigure o Naomi estaban en condiciones de ir corriendo, pronto vieron que Jhun, Touma y Moria los alcanzaron

-Sakura-sensei –Jhun-

-Se encuentra bien?

Sakura tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrasar a sus alumnos al ver la preocupación en sus rostros, Moria se veía muy golpeado y cansado, había marcas de ligaduras en su piel pero estaba bien, Jhun y Touma tenían la ropa y piel manchadas de sangre pero ninguna herida

-Shigure-sensei…

-Estará bien –Sakura-

Touma volteo a ver a Shigure que estaba inconsciente e iba en el caballo siendo abrasada por Naruto para evitar que callera, Sakura desvió la mirada, se Moria de celos pero sabia con solo ver a Shigure que había perdido una terrible cantidad de sangre, esperaba llegar a tiempo para que la trataran en la aldea, le gusta y empeso a curarse ella misma notando que Naruto sanaba gracias al Kyubi, finalmente llego y sintió un hueco en el estomago, parte de la aldea estaba en llamas, se veía humo y algunas casas se habían derrumbado, alrededor del camino había varios cadáveres y Sakura cerro los ojos para no ver a ningún conocido, aun a sabiendas de que la aldea estaba sin protección y que era gente inocente, Konoha había echo eso… finalmente llegaron al hospital lleno de heridos y Sakura puso manos a la obra ayudando en todo lo que pudiera mientras Naruto se iba corriendo a ponerse al corriente de la situación, Moria lo siguió mineras Jhun y Touma corrieron a ayudar a Sakura, junto con los ninja medico de la aldea y los de algunos grupos que regresaban de sus misiones, Sakura se sorprendió al saber que el mas grave de los heridos era Saito, se había mantenido de pie para no preocupar a Tomoe y protegerla, pero finalmente su cuerpo había cedido cuando vio llegar ayuda, unas horas mas tarde Sakura suspiro agotada mientras veía como se llevaban a Saito a una habitación para que se recuperara, camino detrás de los médicos comiéndose la tercera píldora de soldado del día, Tomoe estaba al lado de la puerta cuando metieron a Saito y miro a Sakura asustada

-Haber… -Sakura-

Sakura se cruzo de brazos viendo a Tomoe pero sonrió un poco, Tomoe se acerco a ella esperanzada, seguía viéndose bastante mal aunque Sakura había encargado a las obstinada y estricta de sus enfermeras que viera que se cambiara y comiera algo

-Como esta?

-No podías esperar a que te avisara, en casa? Hasta mande a Shiaska para distraerte

-En casa de Tomoe Shiaska estaba sentada frente a la puerta-

-ABREME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Unos niños pasan a su lado

-mira que lindo perro…

-QUE NO ME DIGAN PERROOO!

-Los niños se van corriendo aterrados-

-En el hospital-

-Yo no podía…

-Bien…

Sakura la miro cruzándose de brazos, había tratado con parientes preocupados todo el día y tenia ganas de enfocarse en su propia familia, Yakumo se había ido a revisar el área con varios jounin de la aldea en busca de sobrevivientes o heridos, Naomi estaba inconsciente, su madre había usado un agujero shinigami estando debilitada y eso le había costado la vida, Naomi había usado mas de 20 en su pelea con Naruto y había estado a punto de caer en coma, ahora estaba profundamente dormida

-Bueno… claro que se pondrá bien

El rostro de Tomoe se ilumino al escuchar la noticia, Sakura sonrió y abrió la puerta

-Debería estar por despertar, adelante

Dijo sonriendo y Tomoe entro en la habitación, era la única habitación libre que quedaba en el hospital, Sakura cerro la puerta y sonrió al ver que Naruto caminaba hacia ella, sin decir nada solo lo abrazo con fuerza y Naruto correspondió el abraso

-Estoy agotada… -Sakura-

-Me imagino… que mas ocurre?

Sakura sonrió y sin apartarse de Naruto

-Ya esta mejor… pero todas las salas de operaciones y cirugías están ocupadas, hay demaciados heridos… pero esta ya todo controlado

Dijo Sakura sonriendo al ver la cara de preocupación de Naruto, bostezo

-Mejor vamos a casa –Naruto-

-No… no puedo por si hay alguna emergencia…

-Mmm… entonces ven a tomar una siesta te despertare si pasa algo

Sakura lo miro y asintió, ambos se dirigieron a los dormitorios del hospital…

Neji miraba como terminaban de apagar el incendio, era lo único que faltaba, ya sabían que daño tenia la aldea y no seria difícil repararlo, el ataque a Konoha por Suna hacia años había sido mucho peor…

-Todo listo Neji-sama

Neji asintió sonriéndole al jounin que le había hablado, finalmente pensó que podía irse a casa, estaba preocupado por Ten-ten como lo estaría siempre hasta que el embarazo terminara en un par de meses, de repente Jhun llego jadeando

-NEJI-SAN CORRA RAPIDO! TEN-TEN-SAN…

Neji volteo a ver a Jhun…

Sakura dormía tranquilamente sobre el catre del dormitorio cuando Naruto la tomo del hombro, se levanto instantáneamente acostumbrada a las emergencias

-Que pasa? –Sakura-

-Necesitaras operar… o algo así, es grave…

Sakura se levanto, había dormido unas 3 horas, su mente paso rápidamente por las salas de operaciones que estaban disponibles… no había ninguna y solo había una cama libre en todo el hospital y estaba en…

-RAYOS! –Sakura-...

Saito abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Tomoe, sonrió un poco

-Hey… sigues aquí? –Saito-

-Si… ocurre algo?

-Deberías estar en casa…

-No podría si esta usted aquí…

-Podemos irnos ahora…

Saito intento moverse pero sintió dolor y se volvió a recostar

-Que tengo?

-Todas las costillas rotas, un pulmón rasgado, perdió mucha sangre, heridas en pecho, espalda, brazos…

-Ok ya entendí…

Tomoe sonrió y abraso a Saito con mucho cuidado, para no provocarle dolor

-Perdone por haberlo puesto en esta situación…

Dijo sin mirar a Saito, apretando la sabana de Saito con su puño, prácticamente todos los ninja le habían dicho que había sido increíble lo que había logrado durante la batalla sin siquiera tener entrenamiento ninja pero ella solo se sentía culpable, era una de los descendientes del clan mas poderoso de la historia de la aldea pensaba que podía haber echo mas para protegerse y evitar ser secuestrada

-No lo hiciste tu…

-Lo hice… si no fuera por mi usted… no estaría así…

-Lo hice por que quería protegerte preciosa…

Tomoe se sonrojo, era la primera vez que Saito le decía así desde el día en que se habían casado

-Pero… por que…

-Por que si te obligaron a casarte conmigo y me has soportado… quizás era lo menos que puedo hacer…

Tome lo miro y sintió como se le quebraba la voz

-Eso es… una tontería señor… jamás… jamás me he sentido mal por haberme casado con usted…

-Me dices señor…

La costumbre y nada mas!

Tomoe azoto con fuerza el puño pero como estaba sobre Saito lo golpeo y Saito lanzo un quejido

-Yo… yo lo amo… crees que si no fuera así no estaría contigo?...

-Tomoe…

-Y AHORA VIENE Y ME SALE CON UNA TONTERIA ASÍ?

Saito la miro sorprendido, era muy raro que Tomoe se enojara con el… y ya iban 2 veces seguidas se notaba la influencia de Sakura en ella

-No se suponía que era inteligente?

Tomoe lo abrazo con cariño, sin decir nada mas, Saito solo la miro y la beso, Tomoe correspondió el beso con pasión pegándose mas a el, finalmente se separaron, Tomoe estaba totalmente roja pero solo le dio un beso mas sonriendo

-Entonces quedo claro?

-Tomoe…

-Si?

-Si lo vuelvo a olvidar recuérdamelo así…

-Prometido… ahora debe descansar… duérmase…

-No se si este bien… podría pasar algo… mejor llama a Sakura y dile que me cure con chakra, ahorita no puedo hacerme el vago

-No… no se preocupe… que podría pasar?

La puerta se abrió y Sakura apareció cargando a Ten-ten que sudaba y gritaba, Neji apareció a un lado

-VOY A MATARTE NEJI! –Ten-ten-

-POR QUE? –Neji-

-ESTOY ASÍ POR TU CULPA!

-TU FUERA!

Sakura cerro la puerta rápidamente, mientras una enfermera empesaba a decirle a Ten-ten que hacer, Sakura miro a Tomoe

-Lo siento solo este lugar esta libre… PUJA RAPIDO!

Tomoe y Saito miraron con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Ten-ten daba a luz

-Ci… cielos… si después de esto no quieres hijos lo entenderé… Tomoe…

-Este… muy tarde señor…

Saito tomo unos segundos para procesarlo y cayo como piedra en la cama…

Neji pasaba de un lado a otro rápidamente, impaciente, Yakumo lo miro y trato de calmarlo, Yoko, Jhun, Touma, Moria, Naruto e incluso Shigure, en una silla de ruedas, estaban esperando que ocurriría, Shigure miro con preocupación a Touma, tenia uno de los tipos de sangre mas raros que había y Touma tan bien, si no fuera por el hubiera muerto y eso jamás lo olvidaría, de repente Sakura abrió la puerta

-Pasen… vamos… -Sakura-

Todos entraron mientras la enfermera salía disimuladamente, Neji parecía estar por caer al ver al bebe, lo tomo con sus manos temblorosas y este lo volteo a ver, tenia los ojos blancos

-El… el es…

-ELLA es… Neji… tienes una niña… -Sakura-

-Una niña…

Neji la miro y acaricio su rostro, la bebe sonrió tomando el dedo de Neji con sus manos

-Si ahorita es linda, pero espera a que crezca… creeme vi crecer a estas 2

Sakura y Yakumo le dieron un pisotón a Naruto al oír eso

-jamás creí que alguien podría ser tan pequeño…

Todos voltearon a ver a Shigure que estaba sonriendo un poco, lo que para ella era como saltar de alegría

-Así es… en Konoha yo he visto nacer 5 primitos… CIELOS! JUSTO AHORA RECUERDO! NARUTO-SAN LO PROMETIO!–Jhun-

-Que pasa? –Touma-

-Nosotros… salimos de la aldea sin permiso… escapamos… ahora podemos volver a Konoha…

Jhun se tapo la boca como si hubiera dicho una maldición, mientras la alegría de la habitación parecía haberse evaporado…

Y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo!

Perdón por la tardanza pero tengo de excusa que al menos este me salio mas largo es que no me aguantaba poner todo esto XD

Aqui esta la respuesta a lo que me preguntaron hace tiempo, de que si algún día regresarían a Konoha... esperen al siguiente capitulo por que solo puedo asegurar que la aldea no se quedara de brazos cruzados luego de ese ataque

Hasta la próxima!


	37. Chapter 37

Naruto y Sakura caminaban hacia la casa de Shigure, era la mitad de la noche, hacia ya una semana que había ocurrido la invasión, Shigure abrió la puerta

-Pasen…

Los 2 siguieron a Shigure, Sakura noto que las luces de los dormitorios de Jhun y Touma estaban apagadas y las puertas cerradas, tan bien noto un genjutsu, de alguna manera Jhun y Touma no sentirían que nadie pasaba fuera de la puerta, era un genjutsu poderoso, Shigure no dijo nada y Sakura tan poco, sabia a que venían y no querían que Jhun y Touma supieran lo que su amada maestra hacia a puerta cerrada

Shigure abrió la puerta y entraron en la habitación con cámaras de seguridad

-hermano… Sakura…

Sakura saludo con la mano a Naomi y Naruto la abrazo, aun no se acostumbraba al echo de que tenia una hermana, Sakura se acerco tan bien

-Ya estas mejor?

-Si, solo me molesta esto

Dijo levantando unas pesadas esposas de hierro que sujetaban sus manos, Sakura se acerco y puso su mano cerca de las muñecas de Naomi, el chakra brillo suavemente

-ha… gracias Sakura…

Naomi suspiro con alivio y Sakura asintió sonriente, mucha gente sabia que Naomi había ayudado en la invasión y aunque Sakura estaba segura de que Naruto la había perdonado y de que la aldea entera aceptaría su decisión habían tenido que "encarcelarla" mientras terminaban la investigación, Naomi no estaba en una celda pero por seguridad tenían que esposarla, Sakura sabia que dentro de las esposas había un sello explosivo que reaccionaria si Naomi saliera de la zona o si se las quitaba y le volarían los brazos, la única que podía quitárselas era Shigure y tenia ordenes de hacerlo hasta que la investigación continuara, la propia Naomi había sido la que sugirió eso, diciendo que necesitaba al menos un castigo por lo que había echo

-Solo unos días mas hermanita –Naruto-

-Lo se…

-Y podrás venir con nosotros a casa

Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro, Naomi la miro

-Yo… quieren…

-Era la casa de mama no?

Naruto sonrió y Naomi sonrió tan bien

-Bueno… mientras encuentro a donde mudarme…

Naruto sonrió pero para arruinar el momento Shigure abrió una puerta

-Vamos…

Naruto y Sakura recordaron súbitamente para que habían ido a ese lugar y siguieron a Shigure, Sakura entro por primera vez en la gran prisión de la aldea de la niebla, pasaron atreves de varios pasillos y Sakura vio a shinobis de todas las naciones encerrados hay, viejos, débiles, derrotados, encadenados a celdas, Sakura miro en las orillas y leía: Asesino, espía, parricida…

Las listas eran largas en algunos lugares y Sakura de repente cayo en la cuenta de que estaban hay para no provocar piedad, si estaban encerrados en ese lugar era por algo, finalmente abrieron una puerta

-Ya vienes a matarme?...

Sakura se tapo la boca aterrada, mirando a la consejera de Tsunade… o lo que quedaba de ella, se acerco a los despojos, lo único que quedaba reconocible era la cabeza, lo demás era una masa sanguinolenta de heridas y hueso a la vista, Sakura de repente supo por que Shigure había dormido a los chicos, no quería que vieran lo que había echo

-Eres tu he?... maldita mocosa…

La anciana cerro los ojos, Shigure se acerco

-Cuenta lo que me dijiste –Shigure-

La anciana empeso a contar, Sakura y Naruto se sentaron en sillas mientras Shigure traspasaba un poco de chakra a la consejera para que esta tuviera energías, poco a poco Sakura fue apretando sus puños con odio… la matanza de la aldea entera era su misión y la había escogido por que quería ver morir a esa aldea, pero de repente la anciana empeso a contar otra cosa, al finalizar el primer relato, Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y Shigure dejo de suministrar chakra a su cuerpo para que se callara sabiendo que Naruto no le permitiría interrumpirla, pero la anciana tuvo fuerzas para terminar

-Y eso fue… JAJAJAJAJA ESO FUE LO QUE PASO MALDITO UZUMAKIII JAJAJAJA

La anciana empeso a reír con fuerza mientras Naruto se dejaba caer en la silla sin poder creerlo, Sakura trago saliva mientras Shigure sacaba un kunai

-Así que me mataras al fin he?...

-No…

Shigure miro fijamente a Naruto mientras hablaba

-A 300 kilómetros de aquí esta el monte motsuba, hogar de las salamandras de fuego con quienes mi clan tiene un trato, todo el lugar es fuego, rocas ardientes, caminar incendia las sandalias… te mantendrán con vida ahí todo lo que puedan… les gusta los gritos

Naruto asintió

-ESPERA NO FUE LO QUE ME PROMETISTE! NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sakura escucho la bola de humo cuando Shigure la hizo desaparecer, los 3 se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sakura se levanto

-Yo seré quien haga esa misión… es mi deber…

Dijo de repente viendo a Naruto, este se levanto, Sakura leyó en sus ojos su preocupación por ella y su dolor, un dolor que ella entendía… lo abraso y Naruto empeso a llorar…

Jhun llego a casa de Shigure y suspiro con nostalgia, era el ultimo día que estaría en el, traía un kimono negro viejo y desgarrado, era parte del disfraz que necesitarían, Touma se acerco y Jhun sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar al ver sus ojos, la aldea de la niebla había sido un hogar para Touma, ella estaba consiente de que el jamás seria tan feliz en Konoha que como lo era en esa aldea, traigo saliva pero después negó con la cabeza

-ya has terminado?

Jhun volteo a ver a Shigure y asintió tristemente, esa era la noche… Shigure camino al dojo y ambos la siguieron, recordando los momentos que habían vivido hay, cuando habían llegado eran solo un par de niños y estaban sorprendidos de lo mucho que habían cambiado en ese año, Jhun suspiro un poco, triste, Shigure se sento en el dojo y los 2 se sentaron frente a ella

-Después de esta noche no volveremos a vernos… nunca…

-Si Konoha y la aldea se enfrentan…

Jhun empeso a hablar pero se cayo de repente al ver la mirada de Shigure y entendió… si eso llegara a pasar debían alejarse o ni siquiera la verían venir… pronto podrían ser enemigos y debían asumirlo…

-Así que… esto… solo puede ser transferido a sus hijos… junto con lo que les enseñe…

Shigure les entrego a cada uno una flamante katana, las miraron boquiabiertos desenvainándolas, eran las mismas que habían obtenido, que se transmitían de generación en generación, pero brillaban, las fundas y la empuñadura eran nuevas, de color negro, lanzaban pequeños destellos al tocarlas el sol, uera de la vaina, las hojas estaban decoradas y brillaban como si fueran nuevas, ambos chicos sentían como si pudieran cortar el mundo con ellas, parecían mas joyas que armas pero sabían mejor que nadie que tan letales eran, Shigure tomo su katana y la desenvaino

-Una ultima lección…

Los 2 se miraron y sonriendo las desenvainaron tan bien empesando a enfrentar a Shigure

Sakura se encontraba en su casa, su estuche ninja estaba dentro de un morral, volteo, Tomoe estaba en el marco de la puerta

-Es la primera vez que usas la llave de la casa –Sakura-

Dijo Sakura sonriéndole un poco, la voz de Tomoe se quebró un poco

-De verdad se ira, Uzumaki-sama?...

Sakura miro a su amiga, desde hacia unos días Tomoe le estaba diciendo así, técnicamente era correcto pero molestaba a Sakura

-Si… pero no será por mucho tiempo

Sakura le sonrió y se sento en la cama, triste, las ultima semana la había afectado mucho

-Por que… no van los chicos solos?...

Tomoe se sento al lado de Sakura

-Si va a volver… usted seguramente esta siendo buscada en Konoha… es peligroso… solo sepárense en la frontera no debe ir a Konoha…

-Debo hacerlo… soy su maestra y será lo ultimo que haga por ellos… no tengo opción Tomoe… además en Konoha no me buscan ningún shinobi sobrevivió a la invasión

Tomoe asintió, Sakura sonrió un poco al verla, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada por ella pero no quería decirlo

-Además te prometí que vería como nace, no?

Tomoe se puso colorada pero sonrió un poco, Sakura trago saliva, tenia remordimientos de mentirle a Tomoe… no iba a Konoha para llevar a los chicos, tenia otra misión y lo mas seguro es que no regresaría…

-Bueno… entonces

Sakura levanto el morral saliendo de la habitación, Tomoe salió junto con ella y la acompaño hasta el palacio del Mizukague, Moria, Yoko, Naruto, Naomi y Yakumo estaban en la entrada

-Shigure nos alcanzara después con los chicos

Sakura asintió, volteando a ver a Tomoe, Shiaska se acerco

-Tu te quedas y cuidaras a Tomoe esta bien?

Shiaska miro a Sakura y asintió, por primera vez en su vida sin decir nada, Sakura se sento un poco culpable, no le gustaba dejar a Shiaska en la aldea, pero no podía regresarla a la montaña por su pata herida ni llevársela a Konoha, Sakura de repente tuvo una indea

-Oye… además te necesito para una misión muy importante… si otra mujer que no sea yo se le acerca a mi marido tu…

Shiaska abrió muchísimo los ojos ante lo que le decía Sakura

-SUS IDEAS SON MEJORES QUE LAS DE JHUN!

Sakura rio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y se levanto, Jhun, Touma y Shigure se acercaron y Shigure asintió un poco, irían corriendo pero de repente todos desaparecieron, Sakura de repente se vio cerca de la frontera, aunque aun dentro de la jungla que marcaba el territorio de la aldea de la niebla, volteo a ver a los demás, Jhun, Touma, Shigure, Yakumo, Yoko y Naomi ya no estaban, Sakura y Naruto miraron a su alrededor, aun faltaban 5 horas para que anocheciera

-Pero… que? QUE RAYOS PENSARON? –Sakura-

Naruto miro el cielo tranquilamente, el plan era irse de noche ya que el país por el que tenían que cruzar antes de llegar a Konoha, aunque pequeño, era peligroso y tan poco podían acompañarlos

-Sakura-chan… te amo

Sakura volteo sonrojándose un poco, Naruto le sonrió, por primera vez desde que sabía que Sakura se iría, Sakura sonrió abrasándolo

-Y eso que?

Dijo simplemente sonriéndole, Naruto la pego a el mientras acariciaba su espalda

-Esta será la ultima tarde que estaremos juntos… por que tendríamos que pasarla corriendo?

Sakura de repente pensó que no se le ocurría ninguna objeción, sonrió un poco besando a Naruto, Naruto acaricio el rostro de Sakura

-Tienes que ir?

Sakura pego la frente a la frente de su esposo y suspiro un poco

-Si… por ambos…

Dijo apretando la mano de Naruto con suavidad, ambos se adentraron en la jungla…

Detrás de una piedra

-Vaya que dio guerra… -Naomi-

-Claro es que es un poquito celosa… aun no se le pasa aunque ya están casados –Yoko-

Ambas platicaban mientras Yakumo estaba amarrada y amordazada al lado de ambas

-Ha… bueno pues de todos modos es mi sobrina la desata…

Naomi acerco la mano pero tan solo al ver la cara de Yakumo la alejo, no la fuera a morder

-Mejor no…

En la selva, Sakura y Naruto caminaban hasta que Sakura escucho el sonido de un rio, no era algo extraño había muchos en la selva, Sakura sonrió y corriendo llego al rio quitándose los zapatos y metiendo los pies al agua, Naruto se acerco mirándola, Sakura de repente se puso roja, dándose cuenta de la forma en que su marido la miraba llevandose las manos a la cintura

-POR ESO DEJE DE USAR ESTE TRAJE EN LAS MISIONES!

Dijo fingiendo estar enfadada, Sakura traía el traje que se había traído de Konoha, el chaleco abierto mostraba casi por completo su pecho, solo sujeto por un pequeño broche en la parte de abajo y mostrando un gran escote, la falda estaba un poco mas baja, Sakura rio un poco, había dejado de usar ese traje por que normalmente Naruto no podía "esperar" a volver a la aldea si salía a una misión con ella, pero para la misión a la que iría a Konoha necesitaba su vieja ropa

-Ha… será la ultima vez que te vea con ella no?

Sakura sonrió un poco sentándose en el agua, suspirando, el agua le llegaba hasta los muslos pero podía estar sentada sobre la superficie sin problemas, Naruto se acerco sentándose a su lado, sin importarle que sus zapatos y pantalones se empaparan

-Y por que la ultima?

Sakura pensó por unos momentos… solo le importaba que Naruto la viera así

-Mmm pues… por que si…

Naruto sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, Sakura suspiro un poco haciéndolo un poco mas intenso, hasta que se separaron unos momentos después

-No se que hare el tiempo sin ti…

-Ni yo… pero… guarda energías por que cuando vuelva…

Sakura le sonrió a Naruto sensualmente lamiendo su oreja, sabia que eso le encantaba a Naruto, este lanzo un gemido y de repente se puso sobre Sakura mirándola

-Y pro que debo esperar tanto?

Sakura lo miro fijamente…

-HEY AUN NO QUIERO HERMANOS!

Grito Yakumo desde los arboles, de la sorpresa Naruto y Sakura perdieron el control de su chakra y se sumergieron en el rio…

Jhun, Touma y Shigure caminaban de regreso al punto de encuentro, en silencio, Jhun miraba a Touma un poco preocupada, en Konoha Touma no tenia familia, ni amigos mas que ella y Moria, sabia que la aldea de la niebla era mucho mas hogar para el que Konoha… lo único cercano que su novio tenia a una familia era Sakura y aun ni ella estaría en Konoha, solo los dejaría y después escaparía de la aldea

Touma se detuvo de pronto mirando a Shigure y esta se detuvo

-Creo que… debo decirte algo… antes de que te vayas… no he sido honesta…

Los 2 voltearon a verla, pero Jhun se levanto y se alejo, debía dejarlos solos, Touma volteo a ver a Shigure y se sento frente a ella, Shigure se sento frente a el

-Cuando te vi… vi a alguien mas… la primera vez…

Touma recordó de inmediato como era la primera vez que había visto a Shigure, se le había acercado y de la nada había ofrecido entrenarlo y enseñarle a crear nuevas armas, Touma le agradeció un poco nervioso en ese momento pero después entendió que era algo que no había ocurrido jamás, hasta Naruto se había asombrado de que Shigure quisiera entrenarlo, jamás supo que vio Shigure en el desde el principio

-Eres… idéntico a nuestro padre…

Touma volteo a ver a Shigure de repente al verlo, Shigure se veía muy nerviosa y asustada

-Como…?

-Recuerdas el cuervo mecánico que te regale hace unos días?... tráelo… corta tu mano y piensa en el

Touma miro a Shigure de repente asustándose, parecía que se había vuelto loca, se hizo un pequeño corte sabiendo que era imposible que el cuervo viniera, pero para su sorpresa hubo una bola de humo y el cuervo apareció frente a el, Shigure asintió mientras Touma miraba su mano, era el kekegenkai del clan Kousaka

-Shigure-sensei… que esta pasando…

-Soy egoista…

Touma volteo a verla, los ojos de Shigure estaban tapados por su pelo

-Tu perteneces a Konoha… pero no podía evitar pasar tiempo contigo… enseñarte… hace años… mis padres salieron a una misión diplomática en Konoha… llevaban con ellos a mi hermano Ishin que acababa de nacer… mi madre no podía dejarlo en casa era demasiado pequeño y enfermizo, pero tan poco podía faltar a esa reunión… pero ellos jamás llegaron a Konoha… solo mi madre era miembro del clan Kousaka mi papa era un noble de esta aldea, un gran padre pero no era un shinobi y mama no podía pelear… pero fueron por que querían hacer la paz con Konoha…

Touma trago saliva, sin poder creerse lo que Shigure estaba diciendo, Shigure se levanto dándole la espalda

-Ya lo sabes… no sabia que decir… mi hermano tan bien te reconoció… y la prueba es que tu tan bien puedes hacer el kekegenkai de mi familia… ya lo habías echo, las armas llegan a ti cuando chocas las manos con Jhun no por que sea una técnica de ambos, tu siempre las invocaste… adiós…

Shigure camino hacia la selva, no estaba dispuesta a mirar atrás, sabia que lo que estaba diciendo parecía una novela barata y una tontería… no sabia si su hermano le creería, pero quería que volviera a su hogar, Konoha… Touma miro a Shigure que se alejaba, sabiendo que no volvería a verla, sentía mas dolor del que imaginaba al dejar la aldea de la niebla, pero aun mas al dejar a Shigure… Sakura tan bien dejaría Konoha con el tiempo… de repente supo por alguna razón que Shigure decía la verdad, algo en el le decía que lo hacia, pero se detuvo al pensar en Jhun, suspiro un poco y volteo, Jhun lo miraba, estaba un poco pálida, Touma la miro fijamente

-Terminamos…

Touma abrió los ojos sorprendida, Jhun se quito su collar y se lo tiro, volteándose

-No quiero ser novia de un mocoso llorón que se pasara el resto de su vida en Konoha chillando por que su hermanita esta lejos…

Sin decir mas Jhun se fue corriendo, Touma miro el collar y lo recogió sin saber que decir… finalmente volteo, Shigure se había quedado quieta

-Vas a tener que contarme muchas cosas… Nee-chan…

Shigure asintió caminando hacia la jungla, no irían invocándose, tenían mucho que hablar, Touma se detuvo un poco y volteo para ver por donde se había ido Jhun…

Jhun trago saliva y se detuvo tras un árbol, esperando calmarse, cuando Touma se detuvo para mirar por donde se había ido casi estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, pero en Konoha solo la tendría a ella… fuera de eso el estaría solo, en la aldea de la niebla estaba su familia, su verdadera familia… al igual que la de Jhun estaba en Konoha, finalmente logro tranquilizarse y volver a fingir su sonrisa mientras llegaba al punto de encuentro, finalmente estaba por anochecer

-Sakura-sensei ya es… por que están mojados? O.o

Sakura y Naruto se pusieron rojos, ambos estaban empapados, a su lado Yakumo estaba cruzada de brazos malhumorada… estaría limpiando retretes como misión los siguientes 3 meses y para colmo, Sakura y Naruto habían gastado 2 horas jugando en el agua como 2 niños enamorados…

-Ha… por nada… y Touma? –Sakura-

-Cual Touma? –Jhun-

Todos voltearon a ver a Jhun, Sakura finalmente suspiro y asintió, todos se habían esperado que Touma se quedara, aun cuando no sabían el parentesco entre ambos era claro que su lugar estaba hay

-Bien… entonces… es hora de irnos… no nos detendremos… no comeremos… no dormiremos… será un viaje de 3 días

Le dijo Sakura a Moria y Jhun, ambos asintieron, las ropas viejas, el viaje sin descanso, que Sakura usara su viejo traje… en Konoha había historias de genin que habían sido secuestrados y chantajeados para servir como soldados manteniendo a sus maestros prisioneros, habían descubierto que eran mentiras pero podían usarlos para justificar su tiempo fuera y las nuevas habilidades de Jhun y Moria, Naomi, Yoko y Yakumo se pusieron en marchar de regreso a la aldea, Yakumo de repente se detuvo y abraso con fuerza a Sakura, antes de irse… para ser la mujer de su padre no estaba tan mal, Jhun y Touma miraron a Sakura y Naruto y se adelantaron tan bien, Naruto y Sakura se quedaron mirando

-Naruto…

Naruto la abrazo con fuerza

-Vuelve mi amor… no me importa si no cumples tu misión… no me importa que tengas que hacer… no me importa mas que te pueda abrasar de nuevo… esta bien?... solo vuelve… o iré yo por ti…

Sakura volteo a miraron y lo abraso con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Naruto, mientras este acariciaba un poco su cabello, finalmente se separaron

-Lo hare…quiero esto de vuelta…

Dijo y suspirando se saco el anillo de casada y se lo dio a Naruto, este lo apretó y asintió, no quería que su Sakura fuera a esa misión… había muerte en ella

-Bien… ten esto…

Naruto le dio un collar con una esfera de metal, como una perla, Sakura lo miro

-Pein hizo de esta aldea su base por que tenia este metal, es un transmisor de chakra y un ninja que lo conozca puede sentirlo, así el controlaba sus cuerpos… Shigure puede sentirlo, mientras este tocándote Shigure sentirá si estas en peligro y podrá traerte de vuelta…

-Si… estaré bien Naruto… te amo…

Dijo sonriendo y entro en la selva, tan pronto estuvo fuera de la vista de Naruto saco la esfera del collar, mirándola, tenia una técnica nueva que la ayudaría a sobrevivir, una técnica de Orochimaru… pensando que necesitaría la esfera metálica la trago, llego junto con Jhun y Moria y empezaron a correr de regreso a Konoha… su hogar… el lugar donde Sakura tenia que hacer su ultima misión: Matar a el séptimo Hokague, Sasuke Uchiha…

Naruto aun se quedo mas de una hora viendo el lugar por donde Sakura había desaparecido deseando que regresara, finalmente suspiro y volteo

-Tan bien la extrañaras verdad?

Yakumo salió de entre los arbustos, se notaba que había llorado

-Papa…

-Yakumo… no arriesgare la vida de Sakura…

Yakumo miro a Naruto, era precisamente lo que Naruto estaba haciendo pero la pura expresión de Naruto hizo que se tragara lo que iba a decir

-Manda un mensaje… tienen 24 horas… que vengan todos los shinobis de la niebla… vamos a la guerra…

Y aqui esta el capitulo x.x

Perdonen por la tardanza, descubrí una nueva serie de libros y no pude dejarla hasta terminar los 10 libros... en 4 días... pero ya termine! XD

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, quedan 4 capítulos y el epilogo y este fic se terminara u.u... en fin...

Si les gusto dejen reviews XD


	38. Chapter 38

Sasuke se encontraba en el palacio del Hokague hablando con Kakashi, ahora era mucho mas alto aunque no tanto como Naruto, traía el mismo traje blanco de siempre y en una silla estaba apoyado el sombrero del Hokague, Kakashi solo se veía mas viejo, la parte de su rostro que se veía estaba surcado de prematuras arrugas, se sentía viejo y cansado desde que Sakura había desaparecido… a sus ojos era lo único que le quedaba del viejo equipo 7…

-Ya han reunido a los shinobis que teníamos afuera en otras misiones? –Sasuke-

-Si, lo hemos hecho

-Iras a buscar a los desaparecidos… debemos averiguar que ocurrió en la niebla…

-HOKAGUE-SAMA!

Un ninja abrió la puerta rápidamente, Sasuke volteo a verlo y el ninja trago saliva atemorizado, Sasuke tenia el sharingan activo, siempre lo tenia

-ha… señor… Sakura Haruno-sama y su equipo regresaron…

-Como?

Kakashi se levanto y volteo a ver a Sasuke, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción

-Haz que entren…

La puerta se abrió, Sakura entro con Jhun y Moria detrás, Kakashi los miro fijamente, se les notaba agotados, débiles y heridos

-Que ocurrió?

Dijo Sasuke fríamente, sin preguntarles que paso, como se sentían, si debían descansar, los 3 se arrodillaron, una regla que Sasuke era el primer Hokague en hacer cumplir

-Fuimos capturados cuando estábamos esperando el mensaje hace 1 año…

-Fuiste derrotada y no cumplieron la misión

Dijo Sasuke sentándose en el escritorio mientras que con una seña le decía a Kakashi que saliera, Sakura asintió aunque sentía furia por dentro, Sasuke la culpaba de que había fracasado la misión…

-Si… fuimos prisioneros de la niebla durante este año… hasta que la invasión nos libero

-Como?

Sasuke volteo a verla por primera vez interesado

-Lo primero que tomaron fue una de las prisiones fuera de la aldea principal

-Y tuvieron 2 semanas antes de volver? La invasión empeso hace 2 semanas, recibí un mensaje cuando comenzó

-Pero fracaso… solo los 3 quedamos, por eso tardamos tantos habían ninjas de la niebla por todos lados, todos los ninjas que fueron a la niebla murieron y uno de mis alumnos, Touma, tan bien –Sakura-

-No importa jamás tuvo talento como shinobi

Sakura y Jhun sonrieron imperceptiblemente, no tenia talento?...

-Bien… que paso con la invasión? Que noticias me tienes?

-Ya lo he dicho… un fracaso total…

-Puede que hayan muerto pero que daño hicieron?

Sakura frunció el ceño, mas de 200 shinobis de Konoha habían muerto en esa batalla y Sasuke se preocupaba de que daño hicieron? Pero sonrió un poco

-Ninguno… las 7 espadas los aniquilaron a todos…

-Que tan fuertes son?

-Comparando mi fuerza con la de ellas… apenas me acerco al nivel de la segunda espada que fue quien me capturo… pero la diferencia entre la segunda y la primera son enormes… y aun mas grande es la brecha entre la primera y el Mizukague

-Como son los datos y descripciones de las espadas?

-Solo puedo darle el de la segunda

-Dijo

Sakura dio la descripción de Kuro, no importaría que Sasuke tuviera datos erróneos, Sasuke asintió pensativo

-Pueden irse, Moria, Jhun

Los 2 se levantaron y salieron, Sakura se quedo inclinada hasta sentir que Sasuke estaba frente a ella, volteo a verlo levantándose sintiendo como Sasuke la devoraba con la mirada, Sakura lo miro

-Sigues igual de hermosa después de tanto tiempo…

Dijo Sasuke acercándose, Sakura no retrocedió solo le sonrió burlona

-Y? tu dejaste pasar tu oportunidad Sasuke… lastima

Dijo Sakura sonriendo, casi resistiendo la tentación de decirle: esto es solo de Naruto, pero se resistió caminando a la puerta

-Quedas degradada a chunin Sakura… no eres capaz de cuidar a tus estudiantes y provocaste que fueran capturados 1 año

Sakura se encogió de hombros, sin tomarle importancia y salió de la habitación, afuera sonrió, una mujer, flaca, alta y con apariencia enferma abrasaba con fuerza a Moria, de su rostro salían pequeñas lagrimas, Sakura sonrió sin acercarse, Moria tenia mucho que hablar con su madre, Jhun y Sakura se miraron cuando Kakashi se acerco

-Supongo que estas ansiosa de ver a tus padres

Le dijo a Jhun y esta asintió

-Bueno entonces sígueme… te tengo una sorpresa –Kakashi-

Sakura y Jhun lo miraron y lo siguieron, Sakura al salir del palacio del Hokague sintió los ojos de Sasuke viéndola fijamente, esas miradas habían comenzado desde que se había vuelto Hokague, pero Sakura hacia tiempo que las ignoraba… en ese momento solo le daba asco que Sasuke o cualquier otro que no fuera Naruto la mirara así…

Lee, Gai e Ino celebraban, a su lado había 5 niños, 2 en un corralito, el mayor de 7 años y un sexto en los brazos de Ino, junto con ellos estaba un hombre alto y rubio y una bellísima mujer de cabello negro y largo, sonreía, aunque estaba pálida y delgada y su rostro estaba cubierto de prematuras arrugas, Ino sonreía sentada en una silla mientras miraba al bebe

-Como se llama? –Mujer-

-Jhun… que tal? Este es el aniversario de… disculpen…

Dijo Ino de repente al ver el rostro de ambos, pero estos sonrieron asintiendo aunque unas lagrimas salieron del rostro de la mujer

-Vaya… no puedo evitar pensar que diría la pervertida de mi hija si supiera que ya es el sexo… -Señora-

-Pervertida… si quien sabe de quien saco eso…

Dijo Ino nerviosamente, ella había enseñado muchas cosas a Jhun cuando la cuidaba de chica

-Si... ella diría algo así como… -Ino-

-Vaya otro mas? No les contrataron cable para entretenerlos en algo mas? –Jhun-

-Es que los comerciales son taaaaaan largos…

Dijo Ino abrazando al bebe mientras todos se echaban a reír hasta que se callaron y voltearon a ver a la puerta

-Jhun!

El hombre y la mujer corrieron a abrasar a Jhun que los abrazo llorando, mientras Lee corría hacia ella tan bien, Ino miraba sonriendo la escena y con mucho cuidado le paso el bebe a Gai y se acerco a Sakura

-Oye… frentuda…

-Puerca…

Sakura sonrió acercándose a Ino… y de repente sintió el puño de esta aplastarse contra su rostro, cayo al suelo viendo estrellas, no se había sentido así desde las practicas con Tsunade

-YA ERA HORA DE QUE LLEGARAS MALDITA FRENTUDA! HAS ESTADO 1 AÑO AFUERA! QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO? Hey… que rayos te pasa…

Dijo Ino de repente, Sakura se reía a carcajadas sentada en el piso, feliz… al menos tenia una amiga a la que podía ver por ultima vez, todos la miraron como si estuviera loca, hasta que Gai se acerco

-BUENO ESO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO! –Gai-

-SIIII –Todos-

Sakura entro a su casa, varias horas después, ya había anochecido… subió a su cuarto y comenzó a guardar muchas cosas en un baúl y lo envió a las montañas con uno de sus perros, un truco que le había enseñado Naruto, después suspiro y miro la foto del equipo 7… por unos segundos se quedo pensativa y finalmente la destruyo… se metió a bañar y un rato después salió y…

-HAAAAAA QUE RAYOS HACE AQUÍ Kakashi-SENSEI?

Dijo Sakura tapándose rápido con la diminuta toalla que tenia, Kakashi se puso rojo y no alcanzo a voltearse antes de que Sakura lo tirara de un puñetazo

-SE LO MERECE!

Dijo Sakura enfada mirándolo, aunque sabia que Kakashi no la veía como mujer si no como alumna a pesar de lo mucho que se había desarrollado, aun así la molestaba… suspiro mirándolo

Un rato después estaban acostados sobre el techo de la casa de Sakura, cada uno con una botellita de sake a la que le daban pequeños tragos, Sakura no podía decirle nada a Kakashi, el era fiel a Konoha pasara lo que pasara… pero aun así se sentía bien hablando con el de lo que había visto en la niebla, de lo que habían crecido Jhun y Moria… de lo que había vivido con Touma antes de que "muriera" a pesar de estar en prisión… finalmente Kakashi se levanto, ya comenzaba el alba

-Bien… Sakura

Sakura volteo a mirar a Kakashi y este volteo sonriéndole

-Me alegra que vuelvas… extrañaba a la única miembro que queda del equipo 7…

Sakura se sonrojo y sonrió de vuelta a su maestro, mientras miraba al cielo, sabia que Kakashi consideraba que el Sasuke que había conocido, querido y entrenado había muerto hace años… el día que asesino a Danzo

-Si… pero siento como si Naruto aun estuviera con nosotros…

-Si no se por que yo tan bien… bueno aunque para ti siempre fue así… lo amabas desde hacia mucho…

-Si…

Kakashi miro a Sakura, por alguna razón se veía hermosa… y feliz al pensar en Naruto, Kakashi sonrió al verla y se fue, Sakura suspiro y se levanto estirándose, echándose a dormir, como chunin quizás podría encargarse de Sasuke sin muchos problemas…

Poco después, tocaron a su puerta, Sakura abrió aun adormilada, pero ya se había puesto su traje de ninja, frente a ella estaban 3 Anbu

-Sakura-sama… el Hokague desea verla…

-Ha… claro

Dijo Sakura aun despeinada y los siguió cerrando la puerta y siguió a los Anbu, para su sorpresa no la llevaron a la torre del Hokague si no que se acercaron a los enormes campos de entrenamiento, caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde se había echo la prueba de los cascabeles, 20 años antes… Sakura se acerco a Sasuke y esta asintió caminando hacia el, pero para su sorpresa los 2 Anbu se pusieron detrás de ella mientras un tercero era el que se ponía al lado de Sasuke

-Ha… entonces ya lo sabes…

Dijo Sakura suspirando resignada mirando a Sasuke, este asintió

-me has decepcionado…

-Como supiste? –Sakura-

-Tu amigo no los mato a todos perra

Dijo el Anbu y se quito la mascara y la capa, era Karin, Sakura la miro mejor, Karin traía una pata de palo y no tenia brazo, suspiro y asintió resignada… antes de que los Anbu se movieran Sakura ya había saltado hacia atrás y los había asesinado estrellando sus cabezas, después se acerco a Sasuke, Karin pego un grito y salió huyendo, mientras Sasuke se preparaba para pelear, ambos empezaron a rodearse, sin despegar la mirada del otro

-Crees de verdad que puedes vencerme?

-Claro… si no no hubiera venido…

-Porque me estas traicionando?

-Traicionando? Ja… tu amiguita no te dijo quien es el Mizukague? Crees que no se que paso?

Sasuke la miro fijamente deteniéndose

-se que tu fuiste quien mando asesinar a Naruto, a Hinnata, a Ten-ten y Neji… Naruto y Neji los únicos capaces de disputarte el titulo de Hokague… pero que no les convenía a los consejeros

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

-Ya veo… sabes que no debo permitir que la aldea se entere… amateratsu!

Lanzo el ataque hacia Sakura, pero este la atravesó y se prendió atrás de una roca, de repente sin que siquiera supiera Sakura estaba a su lado corriendo hacia el, con el puño apretado, Sasuke apenas pudo esquivar el ataque cuando Sakura salto esquivando de nuevo el golpe

-Cuando se volvió tan rápida?

Pensó Sasuke mientras desenvainaba su katana, lanzo un golpe a Sakura pera esta detuvo el golpe con su muñequera

-Como?...

-Tengo una amiga hábil haciendo armas…

Dijo Sakura sonriéndole, el hierro parecía oxidado, pero al retirar Sasuke su katana vio que resplandecía, era la primera vez que su katana no lograba cortar algo, Sakura lanzo otro golpe y Sasuke esquivo y esquivo golpes rápidamente intentando hayar una abertura en la defensa de Sakura, retrocedió rápidamente

-Tsukyomi…

Lanzo el genjutsu contra Sakura, esta se quedo quieta y de repente se movió rápidamente como si nada pasara mientras Sasuke retrocedía blanco por lo que había vivido adentro… una sombra gigantesca con la palabra shanaro en la frente lo perseguía dentro de la mente de Sakura, salto y Sakura golpeo el suelo, un gran boquete apareció en el suelo bajo ella, Sasuke sonrió desde el aire y lanzo un chidori pero este atravesó a Sakura y la deshizo era un clon de tierra, de la tierra salieron columnas de roca que empezaron a rodear a Sasuke en una jaula y Sakura salió de la tierra mirando y empesando a apresar la prisión, de repente se vio luz dentro de la jaula y esta estallo, Sakura retrocedió aterrada al ver al Susano, que le apuntaba con su arco…

Lanzo una flecha y Sakura salto apenas logrando esquivarla, solo una vez la había visto, esa vez la flecha había sido tan rápida que Kakashi había usado el Kamui por que no podía esquivarla, pero Sakura logro enviar todo su chakra a sus piernas y corrió hacia Sasuke, el arco la apunto torpemente, mientras Sasuke la miraba asombrado de que se atreviera a atacarla de frente, Sakura reunió todo el chakra natural que había reunido hasta entonces en la joya de su frente, que apareció solo un segundo, mientras reunía todo el chakra en su puño, golpeo al Susano…

La explosión fue mas de lo que Sakura había esperado mientras el Susano se deshacía en cientos de pedazos, Sasuke y Sakura fueron lanzados por los aires cuando la masiva masa de chakra desapareció, Sakura rodo por el suelo y cayo jadeando

-Katon, Jutsu bola de fuego…

Sakura aun de rodillas vio venir una gigantesca bola de fuego hacia el e invoco una pared de roca frente a ella, la bola de fuego golpeo la roca deshaciéndose

-Bola de fuego, bola de fuego, bola de fuego, bola de fuego, bola de fuego, bola de fuego, bola de fuego

Una tras otra, las bolas impactaron en la pared que Sakura tenia que reforzar a cada segundo ya que empesaba a fundirse, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, de repente Sasuke paro y Sakura destrozo la pared desde atrás de un golpe y corrió hacia el

-TOMA ESTO!

Dijo mientras corría hacia Sasuke, Karin estaba a su lado y Sakura supo que le ofrecía curarlo, Sasuke la vio llegar y como si lo esperara, tomo a Karin de los hombros y la arrojo al momento en que Sakura lanzaba el golpe, Sakura sintió como traspasaba el cuerpo… de Karin, que Sasuke había arrojado hacia ella, siendo detenida de golpe por el impulso del cuerpo con el que Sasuke la había lanzado

-Kirin…

El rayo cayo impactando directamente a Sakura y a Karin…

Shigure en la jungla, estaba en cuclillas frente a Touma, que estaba concentrándose

-Bien… enfoca bien tu cha…

Shigure abrió los ojos de repente y corrió hacia Naruto

-SAKURA ESTA EN PELIGRO!

Naruto volteo a verla y asintió con la cabeza, si corrían a Konoha no llegarían a tiempo pero aun podía ayudar a Sakura y enviar algo muy poderoso a la aldea…

El humo se disipo, Sakura totalmente quemada, tenia los ojos en blanco, cayo de rodillas, mirando a Sasuke, sonrió… había perdido pero aun podía hacer algo para salvarse

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura, pateo a Karin lejos, que aun seguía con vida

-Lastima… adiós Sakura…

Sakura empeso a hacer unos sellos, pero Sasuke no se fijo en cuales seguro de su victoria, esta vez el amateratsu impacto en el rostro de Sakura, Kakashi junto con varios ninjas mas llegaron

-LORD HOKAGUE! –Ninja-

Todos llegaron, de repente Kakashi se quedo quieto mirando el cadáver de Sakura, del que solo se distinguían ahora unos cabellos rosas… Sasuke se acerco a Karin y la mordió, sin importarle mas, Karin gimió un poco mientras Sasuke no se detenía… finalmente la soltó, Sasuke había terminado con la ultima gota de chakra y de vida de la kunoichi, la única ninja que quedaba que sabia que había usurpado el titulo de Hokague, camino hacia Kakashi que había caído de rodillas y lo miro, después le hablo a los ninja que estaban frente a el

-tengo un trabajo para ustedes…

Jhun y Moria entraron en la habitación de Jhun, hablaban bastante serios, se habían percatado de que el rayo y la tormenta que empesaba a llegar no eran algo normal, Jhun miro a su cuervo y se quedo quieta mientras Moria la sujetaba, el cuervo salió volando por la ventana, pronto vio que Gai y Lee hablaban

-No podemos decirle esto a Shizuka y Kentaro… los destrozara… -Lee-

-Hay que hacerlo Lee –Gai-

-Es su hija… es mi prima… llevo a mis hijos en sus rodillas… no… -Lee-

-La traición es el peor crimen que puede hacer un ninja de Konoha…

Lee asintió y se llevo las manso a la cara, pero después asintió con determinación

-Si… vamos… después…

-Después? –Gai-

-Después cuide a mis hijos… yo responderé ante Kentaro lo que estamos haciendo…

Jhun abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Moria, estos se levantaron, ya habían esperado lo que se venia, Jhun abrió la ventana y salieron corriendo.

Corrieron rápidamente entre la lluvia, Jhun le agradeció a Shigure su entrenamiento en ese momento, sin siquiera mover una brizna de hierba, ni hacer ruido al aterrizar en charcos de agua que comenzaban a formarse, pasaron por encima de la barda de la aldea y corrieron hacia la frontera, cuando empezaron a seguirlos

-NO PODEMOS DETENERNOS ENTENDISTE? NO LOS VEAS SOLO CORRE –Jhun-

Moria asintió corriendo, cuando una esfera de humo apareció a su lado y se detuvieron esperanzados… pero fue Touma el que apareció frente a ellos

-Touma?

-Que pasa aquí? –Touma-

-Corre! –Jhun-

Touma no alcanzo a decir nada cuando Kakashi apareció frente a ellos, con el chidori, unas lagrimas salían de su rostro mientras lanzaba el ataque hacia ellos, a sus lados aparecieron Gai y Lee, lanzando patadas hacia ellos y Yamato lanzaba por el lado libre una estaca de madera hacia ellos

-RAYOS! –Moria-

Touma se corto rápidamente y puso la mano en el suelo

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu…

Moria, Jhun y Touma cerraron los ojos… luego los abrieron sorprendidos…

-Ustedes siempre metiéndose en problemas…

-Que rayos? Detuvo mi patada…

-Hen…tai…

-No quiero tocarte el pecho quiero matarte! No soy Hentai! –Kakashi-

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos…

-Tu? No estabas muerto? –Lee-

-Mmm… Yamato-taicho, hace mucho que no los veíamos…

A su alrededor habían aparecido Naruto, Shigure, Yoko y Neji, Naruto había destrozado la estaca, Yoko había detenido la patada de Gai resistiendo gracias a sus huesos de acero, Neji había desviado la patada de Lee mirándolo, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente y Shigure sujetaba el chidori de Kakashi, tal como Itachi había detenido el de Sasuke hacia años, efectivamente el dedo de Kakashi, ahora que el chidori había desaparecido, presionaba un poco el pezón de Shigure mientras esta miraba con un poco de rencor a Kakashi, sonrojada, Kakashi estaba tomo tomate, los 3 se separaron excepto Kakashi y Shigure, todos miraron a Naruto y Shigure finalmente soltó a Kakashi y se mordió el dedo

-Así… se… hace… Kuchiyose no Jutsu…

Al instante, mas de 200 shinobis aparecieron a su alrededor, incluida Yakumo, Kakashi los miro y para su alivio, vio que Sakura le sonreía, aun muy débil, siendo sujetada y curada rápidamente por Tsunade, varios ninjas de Konoha, casi todos los que había en la aldea, llegaron atrás de Kakashi

-El Jutsu de piel de serpiente de Orochimaru

Dijo Sakura aun jadeando, mirando a Kakashi, este sonrió un poco, Sakura de alguna manera había tenido acceso a los registros de Orochimaru y había aprendido esa técnica… después simplemente levanto las manos

-Nos rendimos…

Dijo como si nada ocurriera, poco a poco, los shinobis de Konoha se acercaron, tirando sus armas, los ninja de la niebla eran muchos mas y junto con ellos estaban los mas grandes héroes de la historia de su propia aldea, Naruto asintió

-En ese caso… deben irse… solo falta uno…

Dijo Naruto activando su modo senin, Sakura detrás de el trago una píldora de soldado y se levanto, casi totalmente repuesta, Tsunade había quemado casi todas sus quemaduras y había recuperado su chakra con chakra natural, Shigure, Yoko, Yakumo y Sakura se acercaron a Naruto, Kakashi se levanto suspirando, después de todo Sasuke era su responsabilidad

-Neji… te quedas a cargo… envía gente a que saque a sus niños de la aldea, dense prisa… iremos directamente al palacio del Hokague y trataremos de confinar la pelea a ese lugar lejos de los hogares…

-Debo ir por Ino y mis hijos –Lee-

-Te casaste con Ino? Cuantos tienen? –Neji-

-6

Neji asintió y Lee sonrió

-Hombre tan serio como siempre, eres el único que no se le hace raro que tuviera 6 hijos y con Ino

-Mas raro es que yo tenga una niña con Ten-ten

-QUE? –Toda la aldea-

Naruto sonrió un poco y miro a Sakura con preocupación, Sakura se acerco abrasándolo de un brazo, con cariño pero tan bien para ayudarse a caminar, no permitiría que Naruto enfrentara a Sasuke sin ella, la primera vez había sido un error, Kakashi la miro

-Que pasa Kakashi-sensei? Le sorprende? –Sakura-

-No… eso explica por que la sombra de tu dedo…

Sakura miro su mano, parecía bronceada excepto por la sombra blanca del anillo de matrimonio y sonrió

-Bueno entonces vamos…

Dijo Naruto suspirando y se dirigieron a acabar con Sasuke de una vez y para siempre…

Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo!

Espero les haya gustado, ya solo faltan 3 capitulos y termina el fic x.x

Si les gusto dejen reviews!


	39. Chapter 39

Los 7 se alejaron, tan pronto entraron en la aldea, Lee se levanto

-Bueno voy ahora mismo a traer a los civiles

-SILENCIO! Hay otra forma de hacerlo, Touma, tráelos a todos –Tsunade-

Touma la miro sorprendido, un genin se acerco, Jhun lo conocía

-ESE PERDEDOR? QUE VA A PODER HACER! –Genin-

Jhun iba a responder cuando un Anbu de la niebla se acerco

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices de Touma-sama, ayudo a salvar a Tomoe-sama y a Shigure-sama…

Otros 5 ninjas hicieron ademan de acercarse al chico, todos con mascaras Anbu, aunque no todos eran jounin Naruto solía darle ese puesto a ninjas a los que les veía grandes habilidades o valor, en la niebla, Shikamaru hubiera sido un Anbu desde el momento en que aprobó los exámenes chunin, Jhun sonrió, Touma ni siquiera volteo pero vio en su rostro que sus ojos estaban cristalinos… en Konoha solo tenia a Sakura, Moria y a ella misma, en la niebla…de repente se puso serio mordiendo su dedo

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Varios cuervos de metal salieron volando hacia la aldea, mas de 50, Jhun los miro sin comprender, Touma tenia los ojos cerrados… lo primero que le había enseñado a hacer Shigure era a sentir el chakra usando el metal de la forma que ella y Pein lo habían echo, esos cuervos funcionaban como un radar de chakra, Touma abrió los ojos

-Iré casa por casa el hospital será al final –Touma-

Tsunade asintió y se dirigió hacia los ninja de Konoha

-TODOS PREPARENCE PARA RECIBIR A LOS QUE IRAN VINIENDO, EXPLIQUENLES TODO, HAGAN REFUGIOS, YAMATO HAZ UN HOSPITAL Y TODOS PREPARENSE NO QUIERO PANICO…

Los ninja se miraron, Tsunade ya no era Hokague no tenia por que mandarlos… vieron su cara enojada…

-SI HOKAGUE-SAMA!

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu…

Una bola de humo apareció frente a todos y para su sorpresa vieron un sillón, un espejo… y a Temari con un disfraz de blanca nieves mirándose en el

-Vaya Shika si me veo linda no?

Dijo cerrando los ojos y dando una vuelta completa levantándose coquetamente la falda y sonriendo angelicalmente al espejo, Shikamaru la miro

-Si… deberías ponerte cosas así mas seguido

-Ni loca solo lo hice por que le prometí a mi hermano ayudar con la otra escolar en la niebla pero me moriría de vergüenza si alguien de Konoha me…

Temari volteo… la aldea entera estaba detrás de Shikamaru aunque este no las veia, se quedo petrificada…

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, kuchi…

Touma empeso a invocar rápidamente a todas las personas que encontraba a través de su chakra, aunque hubo algunos enfrentamientos menores poco a poco la aldea fue quedando vacía, de repente del centro de la aldea se vio una enorme explosión y el rugido del Kyubi y los que intentaban resistirse pensando que era una traición empezaron a ayudar a los demás, Jhun trago saliva, ese rugido le había helado la sangre…

Sakura jadeaba con fuerza, Naruto volteo a mirarla, ya casi habían llegado

-Regresa con los demás…

Sakura negó con la cabeza soltándose del brazo de Naruto, por nada del mundo permitiría que peleara sin ella, estaba sana pero su chakra estaba terminándose rápidamente, usaba sus poderes para curar heridas internas que Tsunade no había alcanzado a tratar, pero eso estaba empesando a agotarla, Sasuke salió del palacio mirando a Naruto

-Vaya… hacia tiempo que no te veía…

Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Naruto sonrió tan bien

-Ni yo a ti… lograste lo que querías no?

Dijo Naruto mirando el sombrero de Hokague, Sasuke sonrió y lo tiro a un lado, como si fuera basura

-Si… destruiré Konoha hoy… un ataque de la aldea de la niebla rompiendo el tratado de paz entre nuestras aldeas, hay muchas aldeas que están en contra de la niebla, tu sabes… de ahí salió Akatsuki… y quien crees que se encargara de gobernar cuando ambas aldeas sean destruidas?

Sakura apretó el puño, la niebla y Konoha compartían una enorme frontera y si se unían prácticamente dividirían el continente en 2, las aldeas quedarían aisladas una de otras

-Bueno… pero veo que ni siquiera has venido aquí a enfrentarme solo… como antes… siempre tuviste a ese zorro contigo…

Sasuke sonó mas frio, mientras abría los ojos, Shigure, Yoko y Yakumo lo miraron sorprendidas, era la primera vez que veían ese sharingan

-Papa… ese sharingan…

-Papa?

Sasuke vio a Yakumo y esta se quito la mascara, no tenia caso que Sasuke supiera que tenia sharingan y la mascara la estorbaba un poco… lo suficiente como para cometer un error mortal contra alguien fuerte, Sasuke la miro con interés

-Vaya… nada mal… hasta me has traído con que restaurar mi clan…

Yakumo se puso roja pero gruño, enojada, su padre le había contado historias sobre Sasuke y su poder… esperaba no tener que usar esa nueva técnica… Yakumo retrocedió un poco, Sakura cada vez se sentía mas intranquila, Sasuke estaba confiado, frio y preparado para la batalla como siempre lo había estado pero tan bien confiado…

Sasuke junto sus manos en un Jutsu, 5 ataúdes aparecieron frente a el y se abrieron, en un segundo 5 sombras salieron hacia ellos, Sakura, Yoko, Kakashi, Shigure y Yakumo desaparecieron esquivando rápidamente los ataques, Naruto alcanzo a ver algo antes de esquivar la katana de Sasuke, ahora era el quien sonreía

-Crees que van a poder con ellos? –Naruto-

-Crees que dejaría que lucharan si no los hubiera "modificado" antes?

-Y yo que vendría sin un arma secreta?

Al decir la ultima palabra, los ojos de Naruto se pusieron rojos, Sasuke lanzo una estocada con su espada y Naruto la atrapo haciéndola pedazos doblándola, Sasuke retrocedió

-SI ASÍ QUIERES HACER ESTO!

Detrás de Sasuke apareció el Susano que rápidamente apunto su arco hacia el, Sasuke de repente vio sorprendido como una enorme masa roja corría y saltaba sobre el hacia el Susano, embistiéndolo y tirándolo contra el palacio del Hokague, el Kyubi mordió con fuerza el brazo del Susano, mientras lo hacia retroceder, el Susano de Sasuke se había fortalecido, tenia un escucho en un brazo y piernas, pudiendo moverse, se intento quitar al Kyubi mientras este abría la boca y lanzaba un rayo contra el pecho del Susano, Sasuke volteo y vio como el rasengan iba hacia el, el chidori apareció en la mano de Sasuke y ambos ataques chocaron…

Sakura jadeaba mirando a su oponente, sorprendida aun de la identidad de las otras 4 sombras que estaban peleando con los demás, Choji enfrentaba a Yakumo, Shino a Yoko y Shigure y Kakashi a… Hiashi y Hinnata Hyuga

-Hey que pasa Sakura ya no te acuerdas de mi? Ya no me saludas?

Sakura trago saliva, Kiba estaba frente a ella, akamaru estaba a su lado, pero habían cambiado, akamaru gruñía y de su hocico goteaba salvia como un perro rabioso, mientras que era grande, mucho mas grande que cuando murió, Kiba tan bien había cambiado, tenia verdaderas garras y colmillos, se veía mucho mas fuerte y tenia el símbolo de los Uchiha tatuado en la frente, su piel estaba pálida, casi blanca y Sakura sabia que ocurría… sabia que ese no era Kiba

El Kiba falso la miro riendo, cuando una enorme roca apareció volando hacia el, akamaru salto haciendo el gatsuga perforándola con facilidad, pero detrás de la roca iba Sakura, lanzo un fuerte golpe a akamaru, haciéndolo pedazos y lanzo otro golpe a Kiba que lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás, Sakura jadeaba con fuerza, Kiba la miro, estaba serio, pero de nuevo sonrió

-Realmente eres fuerte… sabes jamás pude competir contigo luego de que Naruto murió… siempre quise demostrarte que era mas fuerte…

Dijo sonriendo, a Sakura se le helo la sangre al ver esa sonrisa, ahora si estaba totalmente segura de que ese no era Kiba, Kiba rio con fuerza mientras el sello negro de su frente empesaba a dispersarse por su cuerpo, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, ese era el sello de Orochimaru, el mismo que había tenido Sasuke hacia tiempo, de repente Sakura sintió una enorme presión en su cintura volteo para ver como akamaru, tan bien con el sello, la mordía

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA QUITATE!

Sakura rompió la cabeza de akamaru y retrocedió, quedo boquiabierta al ver que del cuerpo de akamaru salían los músculos y se unían con los de la cabeza volviendo a formarla rápidamente, el akamaru se levanto rápidamente, Sakura solo lo miro un segundo, al siguiente Kiba estaba frente a ella sujetándola del cuello

-Lista para morir?... –Kiba-

Se vio un poco de humo, formado por una invocación, Kiba solo lo ignoro mientras akamaru se lanzaba al ataque de lo que fuera que había sido convocado detrás de el, de pronto, Kiba sintió como tocaban su hombro

-He?

Volteo, para ver a una bella chica rubia detrás de el que le parecía conocida…

-Hola n.n No deberías quitar la vista de mi cuñada sabes?

Kiba solo sintió el puñetazo de Sakura en el pecho, Kiba salió volando hacia el cielo, mientras Naomi hacia un Jutsu y lanzaba su esfera negra hacia Kiba, este fue tragado en ella, Sakura miro la esfera, no importara que se regenerara, una vez entrando en ese lugar jamás se regresaba…

Sakura le sonrió a Naomi y se desmayo, Naomi logro sujetarla antes de que cayera y la recostó con cuidado, el plan había sido que Shigure la invocaría cuando la pelea comenzara por si había problemas y estaba aliviada de que había ayudado en algo, abrió el estuche de kunais de Sakura y empeso a vendar la mordida de akamaru, Sakura estaba mal, casi no tenia chakra y primero debía ponerla a salvo…

Shigure y Kakashi retrocedieron esquivando golpes rápidamente, tanto Hiashi como Hinnata tenían tan bien los sellos activados, en un segundo estuvieron frente a Shigure lanzando ataques que la kunoichi apenas lograba desviar, a pesar de todo su velocidad era tal que logro retener a ambos, Kakashi la miro sorprendido, ningún ataque lograba tocarla a pesar de que peleaba con 2 Hyuga y de que su velocidad y poder eran mucho mayores que cuando estaban con vida, aun así levanto su banda

-KAMUI!

Hiashi lanzo un grito, con fuerza, tratando de escaparse, la falsa Hinnata volteo a verla y fue cortada en 2 en un segundo por Shigure que apenas desenvaino su espada volvió a cerrarla, Shigure tomo una cadena atando con fuerza a Hiashi que empesaba a moverse para escapar del Kamui, pronto cayo, sin cabeza y esa vez no logro levantarse, la arena se deshizo y el cadáver de un ninja de Konoha apareció sin cabeza en vez de Hiashi, Shigure se acerco a Kakashi, sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo de que Hinnata empesaba a reconstruirse de nuevo, sabia que tardaba tiempo en regenerarse

-Hentai, que hiciste?

-QUE NO SOY HENTAI!

Kakashi se sento jadeando, poco a poco el cuerpo de la falsa Hinnata empesaba a pegarse

-El Kamui es la mejor técnica que tengo… pero no puedo usarla de nuevo, toma mucho tiempo… -Kakashi-

-Ha… Hentai… quien es ella?

-Es la antigua esposa de Naruto

-Ha…

Shigure camino hacia Hinnata desenvainando la espada, Hinnata volteo a verla, su cuerpo se había regenerado por completo, sonrió

-La esposa de Naruto? Si lo fui… Jajajajaja imaginen, ser la esposa del futuro Hokague! Finalmente logre el sueño que tuve todo el tiempo le quite a esa frentuda a su novio y para ese momento ya debe estar muerta!

Shigure miro a Hinnata sin siquiera hacer caso a lo que decía, sabia que eran mentiras, Sasuke había echo modificaciones en secreto a esa técnica para aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de los cadáveres que invocaba, haciendo que a demás de las técnicas pero tan bien, eliminando cualquier rastro de humanidad de las "marionetas", Orochimaru había tenido problemas con esa técnica por que en el fondo realmente no querían dañar a su oponente si lo conocían, pero Sasuke había resuelto ese problema, todo se lo había sacado a la consejera

-Mmm… Hentai busca a Sakura, alguien estará con ella no es enemigo, podrá curarte…

-QUE NO SOY HENTAI!

-Me tocaste…

-QUE TE ESTABA TRATANDO DE MATAR!

Dijo Kakashi sorprendido de que a esa chica le enfadara mucho mas que le haya tocado con un dedo uno de sus pechos a que la hubiera intentado asesinar

-Y por que tienes esto?

Shigure le mostro un libro

-MI ICHA ICHA AUTOGRAFIADO!

-YA DEJEN DE IGNORARME!

Hinnata furiosa se lanzo contra Shigure, esta solo levanto la katana y Hinnata al correr hacia ella fue atravesaba de lado a lado, Shigure la miro

-A callar… ten Hentai…

Shigure le lanzo el libro y de repente tanto Hinnata como Shigure desaparecieron

-Donde estamos?

Hinnata miro aterrada a su alrededor, estaban en el centro de un volcán, sobre una roca, debajo de ellos había un mar de magma, alrededor solo se veía magma, fuego y rocas, varios enormes lagartos rojos entraban y salían del magma

-Monte motsuba…

Hinnata volteo a verla y trato de sujetarla, pero Shigure solo retorció la espada, haciendo que de nuevo se soltara, a pesar de que no sentía dolor sus huesos y nervios se veían afectados mientras la katana estaba en su cuerpo, tan poco era capaz de regenerarse mientras estaba ahí, Shigure la miro

-Naruto esta casado ahora con Sakura… logro volver a su familia… tiene una hija… es querido y reconocido en toda nuestra aldea… es feliz…

-Y ESO A MI QUE ME IMPO…

Shigure soltó la katana por unos segundos y movi las manos rápidamente en un Jutsu de liberación, que impacto en el pecho de Hinnata, de repente el sello negro desapareció, Hinnata la miro sonriendo

-Cuida…lo… -Hinnata-

Shigure la miro sin expresión y la pateo con fuerza hacia el magma sujetando su katana para desclavarla, Hinnata sonreía hasta que cayo en el magma desapareciendo por completo, Shigure enfundo su katana

-Eso ya… no… me toca a mi… debe ser Sakura la que lo haga…

Desapareció del monte…

Yakumo retrocedía aterrada mirando al gigante, Choji era casi tan grande como el Susano, proyectando una sombra sobre Yakumo, en un segundo Choji salto, tanto que se volvió solo un puntito en el cielo y de repente cayo hacia Yakumo, esta apenas logro esquivarlo corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pero una mano gigantesca la golpeo tirándola contra un edificio, Yakumo lo miro sin fuerzas, jadeando, un hilo de sangre salía de su frente, el gigante se acerco lentamente, aunque era tan rápido como Yakumo, Yakumo jadeo

-Rayos… quería… usar esto contra Sasuke…

Dijo cerrando los ojos, Sasuke… había odiado a ese hombre… desde que se había enterado que era el que había ordenado el ataque a la niebla… el que le había costado tantos amigos… el que le había quitado a la que consideraba su hermanita menor… al recordar a Hinamori empeso a llorar un poco… Naruto había hablado con ella, le había contado la historia de Sasuke y como se había hundido en el odio… y Yakumo se había formado la meta de no terminar como el… solo iba a usar esa técnica si no había otra alternativa y en ese momento no la tenia, Choji empeso a bajar la mano hacia ella, Yakumo reunió toda al energía natural que tenia en sus piernas lista para salir corriendo y miro al gigante

-AMATERATSU!

La mano de Choji se vio rodeada de llamas negras de repente, Choji lanzo un grito tratando de quitar la llama, pronto se vio rodeada de llamas y cayo mientras se quemaba por completo, pero Yakumo ya estaba lejos, mientras corría tan rápido como podía, miro las llamas, esperaba que los demás estuvieran lejos de las llamas, conocía de la técnica gracias a lo que Naruto le había contado de Sasuke… ella tan bien había matado a su mejor amiga y ahora tenia el Mangekyo sharingan, sonrió un poco mirando a Choji

-Perdona papa… no quiero acabar como el pero… pero tuve que usarlo… haberlo echo no me hace así de mala verdad?...

Dijo sonriendo mirando las llamas, el Mangekyo usaba mas chakra del que había creído, cayo al suelo, quedando inconsciente

Yoko miraba a Shino, estando sentada frente a el

-Entonces estas lleno de bichos…

-Si…

-GUACALA!

-Si… eso decían las chicas que salían conmigo…

Yoko sonrió, sabia que la forma de ser de ese hombre no variaba mucho si era bueno o malo, había notado que poco a poco algunos insectos se acercaban hacia ella por la espalda, insectos come carne… pero no estaba preocupada

-Bueno… hora de morir no?

Dijo Yoko y de repente movió los dedos lanzando una bola de humo hacia Shino, este no reacciono, el veneno no lo afectaría, solo salió atreves del humo

-Si… adiós…

-Para ti… creías que esto me mataría?

Yoko le mostro su brazo, varios insectos la mordían peor no podían traspasar su piel y después movió los dedos en un Jutsu, Shino de repente exploto en llamas

-Como?... –Shino-

-El gas es inflamable… basta con completar el Jutsu para que explote en llamas… tu cuerpo no lo absorberá pero el de tus insectos si…

Camino hacia donde se veía la batalla de Naruto contra Sasuke dejando consumirse el cuerpo de Shino por completo…

Naruto y Sasuke peleaban rápidamente aunque Sasuke leía perfectamente todos los movimientos de Naruto este era tan rápido que apenas podía reaccionar a ellos, Naruto en cambio no podía dar el golpe final por que Sasuke predecía sus movimientos, Sasuke formo el chidori lanzándolo contra Naruto que lo esquivo

-futon rasen shuriken!

El enorme shuriken de Naruto salió hacia Sasuke pero una flecha lanzada por el Susano lo destruyo, ese fue el fin del Susano que al quedar descubierto fue destrozado por el Kyubi, en una batalla de espíritus, las heridas infringidas eran como reales

Sasuke retrocedió rápidamente cuando un kunai salió hacia el por su espalda, apenas logro esquivarlo, cuando Shigure apareció sobre el lanzando un golpe, Sasuke bloqueo el ataque pero soltó su espada, retrocedió mientras Shigure y Yoko se acercaban Naruto se unió a ellas, preocupado… faltaban Yakumo, Sakura y su hermana… Sasuke miro a las recién llegadas, sabia que si habían vencido a sus invocaciones no tenia esperanzas contra ellas y Naruto al mismo tiempo

-Bien… ahora que harás? Vas a matarme?

Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa pero jadeando con fuerza, solo le quedaba una técnica…

-Si… es algo que me toca hacer a mi…

Dijo Naruto y Yoko y Shigure entendieron, Sasuke sonrió

-Si… pero… aun puedo matarte… AUN ME QUEDA UN GOLPE NARUTO!

Dijo Sasuke riendo, solo le quedaba una técnica que había usado danzo antes… izanagi… el sharingan que la usara quedaría inútil para siempre, pero de repente, Naruto estaba frente a el, Sasuke lanzo un grito mientras en el rostro de Naruto aparecieron algunas gotas de sangre, Sasuke grito con fuerza

-MALDITO QUE HAS HECHO!

Naruto no dijo nada… había vengado a Hinnata… con un ademan tiro los ojos de Sasuke a un lado, solo había necesitado una oportunidad… una sola, no quería volver a ver a Sasuke… ni siquiera voltear ahora que el gritaba que no era justo, que no se lo merecía, que Konoha era la culpable, que el mundo ninja le había quitado a sus padres…

Naruto en su tiempo lo había comprendido y lo había apoyado… en su tiempo creyó que el dolor de Sasuke era justo… que el debía apoyarlo como amigo… que era humano y odiaba…

Ahora solo veía a un mocoso llorón queriendo desquitarse de otros por su vida arruinada en vez de luchar por arreglarla…

Sonrió un poco, Naomi y Kakashi se acercaban sujetando a Sakura, estaba inconsciente, Naruto la abraso con cariño, mientras Naomi paso a ver a Sasuke, mientras Kakashi se sento jadeando

-Este es? –Naomi-

Naruto asintió, sin soltar a su esposa, acariciando su cabello… deseaba ir inmediatamente a buscar a Yakumo pero no quería dejarla sola, volteo a ver a Shigure y esta asintió y de inmediato se fue corriendo a buscarla

Kakashi no necesito mas que una mirada fugaz al rostro de Sasuke y a sus llantos para saber que había pasado

-Naruto… que harás con el?

-que debo hacer Kakashi-sensei?

Dijo Naruto recostando a Sakura con cuidado en el suelo, la ayuda no vendría aun, no tenían forma de avisar que la pelea había terminado, Yoko pareció comprender por que salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la aldea…

-Quienes son ellos? –Kakashi-

-mi familia… -Naruto-

Kakashi asintió, volteando a ver a Naomi que miraba fijamente a Sasuke, la reconocía… era una de las pocas personas que sabia que Minato había tenido 2 hijos…

-Entonces solo deja que ellos por una vez tomen las cosas en sus hombros…

Naruto asintió, como si ese gesto hubiera sido una señal, Naomi abrió el agujero detrás de Sasuke empujándolo adentro, el agujero se cerro… finalmente Sasuke Uchiha estaba muerto…

Sakura despertó horas después, a su lado estaba Yakumo, se encontraban en un improvisado hospital de madera ya que el verdadero había sido alcanzado por el amateratsu que finalmente Naruto había podido sellar, sonrió a Yakumo, ella tan bien estaba en cama

-Bueno… que ocurrió?

Dijo cerrando los ojos, 2 Anbu estaban frente a ella, uno se quito la mascara, era Sai

-Ya ha terminado todo, el señor feudal y parte de su corte y mas ninjas vienen en camino para evaluar los daños, el Kazekague tan bien viene para acá y los shinobis de la aldea no se han quitado de la puerta

Dijo Sai mirando rencorosamente a un Anbu de la niebla que permanecía firmes frente a la puerta de Sakura

-Naruto esta en este momento con Tsunade esperando a ver que pasara, ahora que los ancianos y Sasuke están muertos no hay Hokague, así que Tsunade esta actuando como tal, no sabemos que dirá el señor feudal al respecto

-Si lo se… y ese idiota no dejara su trabajo para verme he? Ya esta aprendiendo a ser responsable…

Dijo Sakura sonriendo, cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco mas, no se sentía enojada con Naruto

-Tan mala opinión tienes de mi Sakura-chan?

Sakura sonrió mirando a Naruto que se acercaba a ella, se irguió un poco en la cama para mirarlo, fuera de unos vendajes estaba bien, sonrió y lo beso en los labios antes de que el siquiera hubiera tenido tiempo de siquiera sentarse, cuando escucho una voz

-MUY BIEN USTEDES 2 SEPARENSE ANTES TIENEN QUE CONTARNOS MUCHAS COSAS!

Voltearon y Sakura se puso totalmente roja, al lado de la pared estaba el Anbu de la niebla noqueado y en la sala estaban Gai, Lee, Kakashi, Ino, los padres de Jhun, Konohamaru, Hanabi y Yamato, Sakura rio nerviosa pero Naruto le sonrió, Sakura seria seguramente juzgada como traidora a la aldea… las relaciones entre la niebla y Konoha jamás serian iguales… el mismo podría estar en peligro… aun había cosas que debían arreglar pero por lo pronto, tenían tiempo de ponerse simplemente a hablar con sus amigos…

Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! XD

Y ya con esto se acaban las peleas en este fic

Espero les haya gustado la ultima, aunque la verdad no tenia demasiadas ideas de cómo hacer una de Naruto contra Sasuke x.x

En el proximo capitulo saldrá el ultimo lemon NaruSaku y ya el final de la historia, solo faltaría el epilogo

Hasta entonces!


	40. Chapter 40

Sakura jadeaba, en la habitación totalmente a oscuras, mientras sentía las manos de Naruto acariciando todo su cuerpo, subió a sus pechos juntándolos entre si

-Naruto… baka que ha…

Sakura lanzo un gemido, estaba con las manos en el tocador de la habitación, arañándolo un poco, Naruto la había abrasado desde atrás

-te dije que aun hay tiempo Sakura-chan

Dijo Naruto entrando en ella rápidamente, Sakura lanzo un gemido ahogado, mientras Naruto empesaba a penetrarla rápidamente, Sakura apretó el puño rompiendo parte d el acomoda

-Naruto…

Naruto acaricio su rostro besando su mejilla y Sakura sonrió mientras sentía como sus pechos saltaban y la cintura de Naruto chocaba con su cuerpo

-Naruto ya debemos- aaaa debemos arreglarnos…

-Te extrañe esta semana Sakura-chaannn

Naruto pego su pecho a la espalda de Sakura y esta se puso totalmente colorada mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo subía rápidamente, había pasado una semana desde esa pelea y apenas la tarde anterior Tsunade le había permitido salir del hospital

-YO TAN BIEN TE EXTRAÑE PERO… AAAA….

Sakura arqueo la espalda mientras miraba de reojo que Naruto se mordía el labio para evitar gemir, sonrió, feliz de que Naruto disfrutara esos encuentros tanto como ella, mientras Naruto empesaba a penetrarla rápidamente la jalo hacia el sentándose en la cama, Sakura empeso a saltar lo mas rápido que podía cayendo sobre sus piernas mientras Naruto acariciaba sus pechos y su vientre y la sujetaba haciendo que Sakura saltara mas rápido, Sakura se mordió el labio intentando no gemir, sabiendo que las personas en el edificio empezaban a despertar, Naruto la recostó en la cama penetrándola rápidamente, poniéndose sobre ella, Sakura araño el colchón

-Haaaa aaaaaaaa mi mi amooorrr –Naruto-

-Dime skaura-chan… aaaaaaaaa….

Sakura gimió con fuerza, mientras Naruto seguía penetrándola rápidamente

-no quiero… siempre ame que me dijeras Sakura-chan…

Dijo cerrando los ojos, sonrojada, Naruto le susurro mientras poco a poco ambos alcanzaban el clímax

-De acuerdo mi preciosa Sakura-chan…

Sakura abrió los ojos al momento que ambos lanzaban un grito, mientras Naruto terminaba dentro de ella, a Sakura no le importaba, Naruto cayo a su lado mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento, Sakura lo miro fijamente cuando tocaron a la puerta

-Papa… ma… Sakura-san… ya levántense Neji-san dice que llegara en 2 horas…

Sakura y Naruto sonrieron levantándose, estirándose un poco

-Voy a bañarme… TU ESPERAS AQUÍ!

Dijo rápidamente Sakura al ver que Naruto la seguía, sonrió mientras camino a la ducha, poco después siguió Naruto y finalmente se vistieron, saliendo de la recamara, Sakura traía su traje de jounin con el símbolo de Konoha, Naruto traía un traje como el que había usado cuando enfrento a Pein y su capa decía "Mizukague", Sakura sonrió mirando su mano, el anillo de casada brillo un poco, lo había extrañado, beso a Naruto en la mejilla y caminaron hacia las escaleras

El edificio estaba fuera de los limites de la aldea, Yamato había construido una especie de hotel, todos los ninja que habían acompañado a Naruto habían regresado a la niebla, pero Shigure no había evitado mencionar que podía invocarlos en 1 segundo donde fuera, en una gran sala que todos compartían se encontraban Gai y Lee, Naomi, Ino, un montón de niños, Moria con su madre, Jhun y sus padres, Shigure, Touma, Ten-ten, Sai, Yamato y Yakumo

-Mi hijo llora mas que el tuyo Neji, tiene mas energías! –Lee-

-Cállate

Neji miraba desde el sillón a su pequeño bebe, diminuto, recostado en la alfombra en el centro de la sala envuelto en mantas, al saber lo que había sucedido Ten-ten no se quedo en casa, si no que trato de ir con los demás ninja a Konoha, finalmente la habían tenido que sujetar para que no fuera y Shigure había ido a recogerla una vez que la batalla había terminado, a su lado un poco mas pequeño estaba el bebe de Lee, tenia menos de una semana de nacido

-Si, tienes razón Lee, el tuyo es mas miedoso –Ten-ten-

Lee abrió la boca para protestar y la cerro, Ino detrás de el rio un poco, sabia que Ten-ten no lo hacia para insultar a su hijo si no que lo hacia para cerrarle la boca a Lee

-Que hermosos! YA QUIERO ENTRENARLOS! –Gai-

-He?

Neji, Ten-ten y Lee miraron asustados a Gai, hasta Lee tena dudas en dejar a sus hijos con su viejo maestro aunque… serian 7 contra uno

En otro rincón Touma miraba a Jhun de reojo mientras esta hablaba con sus papas

-Entonces eres chunin? –Kentaro-

Jhun asintió algo apenada de decirles toda la verdad a sus padres, pero su madre la abraso

-Muchas felicidades Jhun…

Dijo sonriéndole, Shizuka estaba orgullosa de su hija y mas que feliz de tenerla de vuelta, Touma suspiro un poco mirando a la ventana, no sabían que sucedería cuando el señor feudal llegara, pero la situación no había cambiado mucho, seguía sin poder estar con ella, después de todo ella se quedaría en Konoha, con su familia, pero Touma había comprendido ya que su hogar estaba en otro lado, Shigure se le acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro sin decir nada y Touma sonrió un poco, era muy raro que su hermana hiciera algún gesto como ese, pero aunque frio, era suficiente para el, Naruto y Sakura bajaron a la sala

-Hey frentuda que tanto hacían? Ya nos estábamos aburriendo de esperarlos!

Sakura se puso muy roja, pero le sonrió a Ino, desde que había descubierto que estaba casada con Naruto, Ino no la dejaba en paz

-Cállate puerca…

-TÍA SAKURA!

4 de los niños de Ino, los mas grandes, corrieron a abrasar a Sakura, Sakura se arrodillo abrazándolos tan bien, no habían dejado a los niños entrar en el hospital a visitarla

-Hola chicos!

Dijo Sakura feliz mirándolos a todos, el mayor tenia 7 años el menor, de los que la reconocían, tenia 4

-Te extrañaron mucho –Ino-

-Claro si yo me quedo de niñera cada vez que se van de "misión"

Naruto sonrió un poco, recordando que normalmente, a las mujeres ninja se les permitía una vez que se casaban, no era algo obligatorio, pero Sakura le había contado que Ino lo había echo para pasar mas tiempo con sus hijos, así que esas "misiones" podían explicar por que tenían tanto niño

-Y quien es el?

Un niño señalo a Naruto

-El es mi esposo, Naruto

El niño se acerco y lo miro fijamente

-Tía me gustaba mas el otro… TENIA UN PERRITO!

Sakura enrojeció y Naruto rio un poco, le encantaban los niños

-Pues yo tengo estos

Naruto puso la mano en el suelo y Sakura de repente volteo para detenerlo, Bunta no cabria en la habitación, pero en vez de aparecer un enorme sapo, apareció una rana de color negro intenso, que miro al niño, era tan grande como el

-Una rana? –niño-

-Hey Naruto para que me traes? –Rana-

-HABLA! –Niño-

-HABER!

Los otros se acercaron rápidamente emocionados

-Y da paseos –Naruto-

-Que? –rana-

-VAMOS!

La rana miro a los niños… y salió huyendo, con la bola de niños detrás de el gritando, Sakura rio un poco, sabia que Naruto no les acercaría algo peligroso así que estaban a salvo

-Bueno Naruto, que piensas hacer? –Yamato-

-No se… y Kakashi-sensei? –Naruto-

-Aun no llega, es extraño, llega mas tarde que de costumbre –Sai-

Naruto asintió, el hacia 3 días había tenido una conversación muy importante

-Flashback-

Se encontraban en una habitación silenciosa y amplia, de color blanco, había una enorme pantalla de televisión y una cámara, Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru, hablaba con el señor feudal y con Gaara

-Y eso fue lo que paso señor

-QUE SAKURA HARUNO NOS HA TRAICIONADO! El septimo Hokague muerto?

El señor feudal se hubiera levantado y movido por la habitación si no fuera por que saldría del ángulo de la cámara, Gaara en cambio sonreía

-Bien iré para haya ahora mismo –Gaara-

-Si… y lleve todos los shinobis que pueda, por favor, Kazekague-sama –Feudal-

-Como? –Shikaku-

-Por supuesto, no podemos permitir algo como…

La puerta se abrió y Naruto y Tsunade entraron en la habitación, el señor feudal los miro sorprendido, pero Gaara saludo a Naruto con la cabeza, con una ligerísima sonrisa

-No pensara perder mas shinobis no? –Naruto-

-Como? SAL DE ESTE LUGAR! –Feudal-

-Si no?

Naruto señalo descuidadamente a la puerta, con el pulgar, mirando al señor feudal a los ojos, se notaba el miedo del hombre

-Afuera hay mas de 500 shinobi de mi aldea, ya tuvimos que ver con muchos de los suyos… que atacaron mi hogar

La voz de Naruto se escucho fría, Shikaku sintió como si viera al Kyubi de nuevo, mientras escuchaba un pequeño rugido, el Kyubi tan bien compartía la ira de Naruto, el señor feudal trago saliva aterrado, sabia del ataque a la niebla pero no había tenido nada que ver con eso, lo había decidido desde que supo que perdieron la guerra

-Pero en vez de destruir su país, por que no hablamos?

Dijo Naruto sonriéndole, sabia que lo tenia atrapado, el señor feudal miro a Gaara, con esperanzas

-estoy de acuerdo, esta vez fue Konoha quien perdió –Gaara-

El señor feudal suspiro resignado, sin su aliado mas fuerte Konoha no tenia forma de librar una guerra mas, Naruto sonrió

-Bueno, entonces empezaremos con el castigo por traición de Sakura, Moria, Jhun y Touma… se que este es la muerte en Konoha pero…

-Fin del flashback-

-Bueno… se supone que llegarían al atardecer… Kakashi-sensei de todos modos siempre llega tarde… -Naruto-

-Si… bueno entonces tenemos tiempo para irnos –Sakura-

-Estamos listas

Yakumo y Naomi se acercaron, ambas estaban vestidas de civiles

-Saldrán? –Yamato-

-Si, Tsunade-sama nos dio permiso –Naruto-

-A donde irán? La ciudad ha cambiado quizás deba aco…

Sai se cayo al ver como lo miraban todos, Naruto estaba serio, estaba feliz y sonreía, pero estaba serio, decidieron dejarlos salir…

Habían salido al bosque, Tsunade se había asegurado de que tuvieran total libertad para moverse confiando en que Naruto no quería mas batallas, Jhun hablaba animadamente con su madre de todo lo que había vivido cuando Kentaro se acerco a Touma

-Y este joven no habías dicho que era tu novio?

Jhun se puso colorada de repente, Touma volteo a ver a Kentaro con miedo, Kentaro era un jounin experimentado, era parte del escuadrón Anbu… leía la mente de los presos que le llevaban y casi nunca salía de misión pero eso Touma no lo sabia

-Ha…

-y tu quien eres he? Creo que ya te había visto antes…

Dijo Kentaro sonriendo ante el nerviosismo del chico, claro que lo conocía, después de todo era el compañero de equipo de su hija, pero Touma se puso mas rojo aun, hasta que Shizuka se acerco jalándolo de la oreja

-Tu no los estés molestando! Ya están bastante grandecitos no crees?... los dejamos solos querida –Shizuka-

-Oye mama espera no estas e…

Ambos desaparecieron, Jhun miro a Touma totalmente roja

-Ho… hola… -Jhun-

-Hola…

Touma desvió la mirada, recordando que habían terminado como se despidieron, apenas habían pasado 2 semanas, pero parecía que fueran años, Jhun volteo para no verlo a los ojos, pero Touma lamento eso, quería verla… estaba tan hermosa… se acerco a ella

-Y… como te va con tu hermana? –Jhun-

Touma se detuvo de pronto, Jhun lo miraba de reojo pero no volteaba para controlar su sonrojo, Touma sonrió

-Me ha estado contando sobre mi familia… y sobre las historias de mi clan… sabes que tuve un abuelo que fue el segundo Mizukague?

La voz de Touma se escuchaba emocionada y Jhun sonrió contenta de verlo así, para Touma que había crecido solo en un orfanato y luego en una casa solo desde que entro en la academia, era algo increíble tener una familia, una historia y un clan

-Bien… me… me alegro…

Dijo Jhun totalmente colorada, pero con una nota de decepción en su voz, la forma en que Touma hablo solo la convenció de que lo que había echo era lo correcto, Touma pareció darse cuenta por que se acerco a ella… y de repente oyeron el sonido de ramas rompiéndose y un grito

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!

Ambos corrieron rápidamente hacia donde se escucho el grito, Shigure estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando una red, satisfecha, dentro de esa red estaba… Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei que hace ahí? –Jhun-

-Me ha estado… siguiendo… toda la semana… es un Hentai… -Shigure-

-Como?

Los 2 voltearon a ver a Kakashi, este señalo a Shigure, muy enojado

-TU REGRESAME MI LIBRO! ESTA AUTOGRAFIADO! –Kakashi-

Jhun y Touma miraron que Shigure desviaba la mirada, tenía en las manos el icha icha que le había robado hacia unos días

-Por que no se lo da? –Jhun-

-Esto… no es cosa… para un shinobi… es indecente… -Shigure-

-Indecente?… espere un momento sensei… usted toda la colección en el librero de la casa cercana al rio… excepto el ultimo tomo que jamás publicaron en la niebla… se estaba quejando de eso durante nuestro entrenamiento…

Shigure se puso totalmente roja… y desapareció

-HA NO NO LO HARAS HERMANA°!

Touma puso la mano en el suelo e invoco el libro, sonrió pero de repente el libro desapareció de nuevo invocado por Shigure desde quien sabe donde, Touma volvió a invocarlo y apareció, Shigure volvió a invocarlo y desapareció, Touma volvió a invocarlo y apareció… Shigure invoco a Touma con todo y libro y unos segundos después volvió a aparecer frente a Jhun y Kakashi, noqueado y con la cabeza llena de chichones…

-Touma…

Dijo Jhun apenas aguantándose la risa mientras Kakashi lo miro fijamente

-Dime que traes el libro…

Un segundo después Jhun ayudaba a caminar a Touma de regreso a la casa dejando a Kakashi tirado lleno de chichones…

Jhun jalo a Touma, hasta que este empeso a levantarse un poco noqueando

-Tu hermana y tu se llevan bien –Jhun-

-Si… pero desde que me dijo que es mi hermana… se porta mas como una niña malcriada que como mi maestra…

Jhun rio un poco, ya había escuchado a Yoko quejarse de eso algunas veces, ella había entrenado a Shigure y conmoviéndola como conocía, le costaba trabajo creer que Shigure hacia cosas como robar los dulces de los niños de primero en la escuela o liberar a las ranas de la clase de disección.

Ambos saltaron hacia el hotel llegando rápidamente al techo, Jhun se sento en la orilla mirando la aldea

-No se daño demasiado… crees que es cierto lo que nos conto Yaku-chan del gigante? –Jhun-

-No lo se…

Touma se veía algo deprimido y Jhun sabia por que, el no le tenia mucho cariño a la aldea, Jhun sonrió

-No te ha dicho Sakura-sensei que ocurrirá? –Jhun-

-No…

-Lastima… ojala salga todo bien…

Jhun se recostó mirando al cielo, Touma lo volteo a ver

-Por que? –Touma-

-Por que eres un debilucho y si hay guerra no duraras ni un día

Touma hizo un gruñido, molesto, pero Jhun solo rio

-Y además… quizás podamos… volver a vernos algún día… Temari y Shikamaru-san son de distintas aldeas y míralos…

-Tu terminaste con migo, no?

Jhun noto un poco de sentimiento en su voz, no estaba enojado… parecía solo triste, se sento a su lado

-Si…

-Y… y probable…

Jhun lanzo un gemido, Touma abrió los ojos y se separo un poco, Jhun estaba llorando

-Per… perdóname… yo… yo no sabia que hacer… no sabes como me ha dolido esto…

Touma no supo que hacer, le había dolido mucho que Jhun hubiera terminado pero entendía lo que había echo, Jhun lo miro

-Podemos vernos siempre que queramos… Shigure-sensei puso algo en el collar que te di, podía sentirte… así que puedo convocarte o ir contigo o enviarte mensajes… no tiene nada que ver si estamos alejados…

-Si pero yo lo rompí…

Jhun vio que Touma abría su estuche de kunais, tenia el collar dentro, sonrió y antes de que Touma pudiera hacer algo, lo abraso y lo beso…

Tsunade sonrió al ver que Naruto, Sakura, Naomi y Yakumo se acercaban, junto a el estaba…

-Iruka-SENSEI!

-Naruto!

Naruto corrió a saludar a su maestro, emocionado, Iruka se veía mucho mas viejo que antes, pero lleno de energías, orgulloso de ver como había cambiado su pupilo en todo ese tiempo, Sakura tan bien se acerco a saludarlo, pero Naomi y Yakumo se quedaron un poco atrás, mientras empezaban a caminar

-Vengan, ustedes tan bien son parte de esta familia no? –Sakura-

Ambas asintieron, no sabían que hacer, Yakumo había crecido lejos de Konoha pero se había enterado en esa semana de todo lo que había echo el clan Uchiha en contra de Konoha y de Naruto, entraron en un cementerio, Naomi se puso nerviosa, de repente se detuvieron frente a una enorme tumba muy adornada

-Hermano que hacemos aquí? –Naomi-

-Creí que querrías conocerlo… el es Namikaze Minato… fue nuestro padre…

Naomi abrió mucho los ojos, al ver la tumba, no sabia nada de su familia, Kushina le había dicho que su padre había muerto en la guerra, aunque no podía evitar ponerse triste cada vez que hablaba de eso

-No creo… no creo que deba estar aquí entonces… si asesine a su esposa…

Dijo Naomi repentinamente triste, se alejo, pero Yakumo sonrió sujetándola

-Que pasa? –Naomi-

-Mira como era la Mizukague… apenas la conocí pero siempre estaba sonriéndome… ella y el hombre que fue capaz de enamorarla crees que son el tipo de personas que no sabrían perdonarte si estas equivocada?

Naomi la miro un poco y asintió, Naomi se arrodillo frente a la tumba, no conoció jamás a su padre, Kushina siempre había procurado mantener en secreto todo sobre el por miedo de que descubriera que era el cuarto Hokague, cuya leyenda había llegado a la niebla, pero se sintió feliz de pedir perdón… Naruto, Sakura y Yakumo sonrieron al verla, mientras miraban tan bien la tumba, Naruto se alejo un poco, traía aun una pequeña flor, Sakura se quedo quieta, sin decir nada y sin mirarlo, sabía que eso era algo que el quería hacer por si mismo… le daría el ultimo adiós a Hinnata…

Poco después salían del cementerio, Tsunade e Iruka los esperaban afuera, cuando Neji apareció frente a ellos

-ya llegaron… -Neji-

Los 4 asintieron, caminando hacia la parte de Konoha donde fue la batalla, Naruto había sellado el amateratsu antes de que destruyera toda la aldea, pero una gran parte había quedado echa cenizas, lo único que habían podido hacer era limpiar dejando un gran terreno llano, Yakumo se sentía un poco culpable de lo que había echo su técnica pero Naruto había pensado que el regaño que le dio había sido suficiente y dijeron que el amateratsu había sido lanzado por Sasuke

El señor feudal entro con varios shinobis, Naruto se sonrió al ver que a su lado venia Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y Shikamaru, Temari y Kankuro habían ido a escoltar al señor feudal, Gaara se acerco sin mas y miro a Naruto

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo –Gaara-

-A mi tan bien

Dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras Yakumo miraba a Gaara extrañada, tenia unos ojos parecidos a los de Naruto, le sonrió, peor el señor feudal tosió ruidosamente para que le hicieran caso, mirando a Naruto, hijo del cuarto Hokague, a Sakura, que había competido hacia tiempo por el puesto de Hokague, a Tsunade que había sido la quinta Hokague… y vio a Yakumo, poniéndose pálido, Naruto le había dicho a Yakumo que no ocultara su sharingan, después a Neji y suspiro, no había caso, Gaara le había dicho que no le ayudaría, suspiro, mirando a Tsunade, nervioso, Tsunade había tomado el control de la aldea ahora que no había Hokague, no tenia derecho, pero todos los shinobi de la aldea habían empezado a obedecer sus ordenes sin siquiera dudarlo.

-En cuanto al puedo de Hokague… no había pruebas para serlo, Tsunade volverá a ser Hokague, como la quinta…

Varios shinobis lanzaron gritos de alegría y Tsunade sonrió, había disfrutado del trabajo pero sin Shizune seria mucho mas aburrido… y difícil, ya había hablado con ella pero Shizune no estaba segura de que a su esposo le gustaría ir a Konoha…

-En cuanto a los t…

El señor feudal trago saliva al ver el rostro de Naruto

-En cuanto a la señora Uzumaki…

Sakura apretó el puño, odiaba que le dijeran "señora"

-Y sus 3 estudiantes, Jhun, Touma y Moria… ellos no serán ejecutados como traidores, como lo dicen las leyes ni tan poco entraran en el libro bingo de nuestro país…

Todos sonrieron un poco pero el señor feudal continuo

-Sin embargo… no podemos permitir que se queden aquí…

Jhun se puso pálida, apretando la mano de Touma, mientras sus padres miraban al señor feudal, Moria estaba blanco y su madre lo abraso, con miedo

-En el mundo shinobi uno debe estar seguro de sus lealtades… y de sus compañeros, lo que han hecho hará que jamás puedan seguir adelante como shinobis, siempre habrá una duda por que ya han traicionado a la aldea una vez… tan poco podemos tener shinobis que han hecho lo que ustedes dentro del país… quedan exiliados… el Mizukague ha aceptado permitir que se queden en su país…

La madre de Jhun lanzo un gemido y Jhun volteo a abrasarla… no podría volver a Konoha nunca mas… Shizuka abraso a su hija, jamás podría volver a verla… pero…

-En cuanto a los ataques de ambas aldeas…

El señor feudal hizo énfasis en el "ambas", por ningún motivo permitirá que se supiera que Konoha había perdido o que había empezado la guerra

-Hemos decidido… formar una alianza entre nosotros… al igual que como en Suna, las fronteras serán libres… podrán pasar de un país a otro y estaremos en cooperación las 3…

Jhun sonrió de repente y lanzo un grito abrazando con fuerza a sus papas mientras la aldea empesaba a celebrar, Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto, sabia lo que había echo… ahora que estaba formada esa alianza, Jhun y Moria podrían ver a sus familias siempre que quisieran, podían entrar en Konoha como shinobis

-Oye… no lo habrás echo eso por esos 2 verdad? –Sakura-

-ha… por quienes Sakura-chan?

Sakura miro a Naruto y sonriendo lo abraso besándolo, sin importarle que estuvieran frente a toda la aldea… un poco después se separaron, para notar que aunque a los shinobi de la niebla no les parecía raro, la gente de Konoha los miraba fijamente y…

-YA ERA HORA! –Todos-

Sakura no pudo mas que ponerse colorada…

3 días después se preparaban para partir, habían traído muchos carruajes, Sakura se sentía extraña de viajar en uno, Iruka se acerco a ellos, mientras Naruto ayudaba a subir varias cosas a uno de los carruajes, Tomoe le sonrió a Sakura, había llegado a la aldea apenas esa mañana y solo para acompañar a Sakura

-Oye y Saito? –Sakura-

-Ha… pues quería venir pero aun no lo dan de alta, así que Yoko-san dijo que se arreglaría que no escapara

-En la niebla-

-No esta exagerando Yoko-sama? –Enfermera-

-no creo…

-AYUDA!

Saito estaba amarrado con cable ninja en la cama, tan bien envuelto en cable y Shiaska estaba encadenada intentando alcanzarlo

-ME DIJISTE PERRO!

-De vuelta en Konoha-

-Ha… ok…

Tomoe le sonrió, mientras Jhun subía al carruaje con sus padres que la acompañarían a instalarse, habían decidido que Sakura seria su tutora en la niebla

-Bueno hora de irnos… joven por que no vienes con nosotros?

Dijo de repente Kentaro mirando a Touma, este se puso rojo

-ha yo… por que? –Touma-

-Por que eres el novio de mi hija y van a estar en otro país sin supervisión así que tengo que decirte un par de cosas…

Touma intento escapar… y descubrió que su cuerpo se movía por si mismo y entraba al carruaje, victima de un genjutsu, la puerta se cerro…

Shigure estaba aun afuera de la aldea, Yakumo se acerco a ella, hablando con Naomi, esta estaba muy emocionada, Naruto la había escogido para quedarse en Konoha, representándolo a el en esa aldea, a Naomi le había encantado la idea… en la niebla muchas personas la rechazaban o no podían evitar odiarla, parientes de gente herida por lo que ella había echo, además de que la aldea solo le traía recuerdos de su madre

-Bueno solo faltan Shigure y Kakashi –Naomi-

-Si… donde están?

-Haya viene Shigure… oye te están esperando!

Dijo Naomi saludándola con la mano, Shigure se acerco lamiendo un helado

-Ya… voy… -Shigure-

-Y Kakashi? Naruto dijo que siempre llega tarde pero ya fue demasiado –Naomi-

-Pues dejémoslo… aquí…

Dijo Shigure sin mas y subió al techo de un carruaje, sin dejar de lamer su helado, Yakumo y Naomi no sabían que hacer hasta que

-HEY VENGAN A SACARME!

Las 2 se miraron y caminaron adentrándose un poco al bosque, Kakashi estaba amarrado dentro de una jaula… aun trataba de recuperar su libro… Yakumo y Naomi rieron sacándolo de la jaula, Kakashi los miro con un brillo maniaco en sus ojos

-Gracias… Y NO ME VOY A RENDIR!

Salió corriendo hacia los carruajes…

Los carruajes partieron… pero Naruto no iba en ellos, Sakura salió de su carruaje y regreso a Konoha a buscarlo, sabia que Shigure tenia ordenes de invocarlo de regreso en un rato… lo encontró justo donde pensó que estaría, en la cima de la montaña de los Hokagues mirando la aldea, se acerco sonriéndole

-Naruto…

Naruto volteo a verla y le sonrió abrasándola mientras miraba la aldea

-Solo quería verla de nuevo… una ultima vez… -Naruto-

-Sabes que no será la ultima, puedes venir cuando quieras

-Si pero… será la ultima vez que quiera protegerla o que quiera que me reconozca… la ultima vez que la veo y soñando con ser Hokague… ya no será lo mismo Sakura-chan

-si tu lo dices

Dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto sonrió un poco al escucharla mirándola

-Tan poco se si seré un buen Mizukague

-Claro que lo eres…

-No… hay algo que me importa muchísimo mas que la aldea…

Sakura lo miro y sintió como se formaba un nudo en la garganta, sin mas lo beso… Naruto la abraso pegándola a el, mientras Sakura solo disfrutaba ese momento perfecto…

Y aquí esta el fin del fic XD

Espero les haya gustado.

No tengo mucho que decir aun, pero aun queda el epilogo de este fic, que estará disponible tan pronto lo termine

Hasta entonces


	41. Chapter 41

5 años después…

Tsunade, Naomi e Ino platicaban animadas mientras la hija menor de Ino (Jhun, 5 años) veía un libro de dibujos, cuando de repente el carruaje se detuvo

-Lady Hokague, aquí es el punto de reunión

Dijo un Anbu y Tsunade asintió saliendo del carruaje, el Anbu la miro

-No hay nadie…

Tsunade rio un poco y el Anbu se pregunto por que cuando escucho detrás

-Hola

De un salto el Anbu se alejo sacando un kunai, varios Anbu se acercaron rápidamente pero Tsunade sonrió

-Quietos

Los Anbu obedecieron mientras Tsunade se acercaba a una bellísima mujer, tenia el cabello negro atado en una coleta y un kimono azul oscuro que delineaba una perfecta figura y se abría mostrando un poco sus pechos y una cota de malla debajo de su ropa, Ino se levanto saliendo del carruaje, mientras de otro carruaje salian Shizuka y Kensei a ver a su hija

-LES DISTE UN BUEN SUSTO JHUN! –Ino-

-TIA INO! MAMA PAPA!

Jhun corrió a abrasarlos, mientras uno de los Anbu la miraba nervioso, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, Shigure apareció sobre el carruaje, varios ninja mas llegaban caminando lentamente para saludar a la Hokague, eran su escolta

-Konohamaru, a quien andas viendo?

El Anbu volteo, un chico muy alto estaba a su lado, traía un karategui que dejaba descubiertos unos fuertes brazos con varias cicatrices y se notaba una cota de maya como la de Jhun, traía una katana negra a la cintura, le sonrió a Tsunade, mientras Jhun hablaba con su primita que acababa de bajarse del carruaje

-Touma… has crecido

Dijo Naomi sonriéndole, mientras los Anbu volvían a sus puestos, sorprendidos aun de cómo ambos habían aparecido, Tsunade sonrió

-Veo que lo lograron –Tsunade-

-Claro que esperaba Hokague-sama?

Dijo Jhun de repente sonriendo mostrándole un tatuaje de Anbu que tenia en el dorso de la mano, Touma rio nervioso, el tan bien había ingresado al escuadrón

-Eso es genial! No voy a poder callar a tu madre! –Ino-

-CLARO QUE NO MI HIJA YA ES CAPITANA DE ANBU! –Shizuka-

-No es gran cosa, yo conozco capitanes que no pueden ni terminar un libro…

-Leo… despacio…

Dijo Shigure sin hacer mucho caso a que todos se le quedaban viendo, tenia en las manos un viejo y desgastado libro, el mismo icha icha que le había robado a Kakashi 5 años atrás

-Bueno… nos vamos ya?...

Dijo Konohamaru mirando extrañado a Shigure, se había encontrado con muchos ninja extraños en su vida, incluyendo a Naruto, pero Shigure…

-Bueno vámonos

Dijo Jhun animada entrando al carruaje junto con Tsunade, mientras sus padres, como habían echo costumbre desde que vivian en aldeas diferentes, agarraron a Touma de las orejas jalándolo a su carruaje para tener una "charla" con el, los Anbu de la niebla desaparecieron, mientras la caravana de la Hokague empesaba a moverse de nuevo, solo Shigure se quedo en el techo del carruaje leyendo

-Por que hay tantos shinobis? –Tsunade-

-Ellos? Es el escuadrón que le asignaron a Touma… el consiguió ser una de las 7 espadas paso la prueba!

Dijo Jhun de repente sonriendo como si se hubiera estado guardando el secreto

-En verdad? –Ino-

-Si! Aunque la verdad me gano… bueno cuando se haga otro puesto hare la prueba de nuevo, Neji-san dice que no quiere su puesto y prefiere estar como antes

Dijo Jhun un poco molesta aun por eso, las actuales espadas de la niebla eran Saito, Sakura, Shigure, Yakumo, Ten-ten, Neji y Touma, que se había ganado el lugar luego de que Yoko se retirara, esperando que esa vez fuera permanente

-Solo no le digan a Shigure-sensei que se los dije quería decírselos ella mis...

Justo frente a su cara apareció el filo de una katana, viniendo del techo

-YA VERA SHIGURE-SENSEI!

Dijo Jhun sacando su katana y lo clavo en el techo otra katana bajo del techo y Jhun y Shigure empezaron a atacarse así, hasta que Jhun volteo a verlas

-Ha… lo siento… jej…

Otra katana bajo del techo y por centímetros no la corto

-YA BASTA!

Dijo enfadada y Naomi rio, mientras Tsunade e Ino la miraban como si estuviera loca y Min-Jhun la miraba asombrada y sonriendo…

-Oye… y como están…

Dijo Naomi de repente, mirando a Jhun, con los ojos brillantes

-Están bien los 6, están ansiosos por verte –Jhun-

-Que tan ansiosos? –Naomi-

-Pues…

En casa de Sakura y Naruto, Sakura entraba mientras dejaba un maletín medico al lado de la puerta, no había cambiado mucho, solo estaba un poco mas morena debido al clima de la aldea, detrás de ella entro Tomoe, un poco mas alta, con un niño pequeño agarrado de la mano, el niño tenia la misma expresión tranquila de Tomoe pero el pelo alborotado de Saito y traía lentes, tan bien entro Yakumo, había crecido mucho en ese tiempo, siendo un poco mas alta que Sakura, traía una camisa negra de manga corta y unos jeans y el cabello negro hasta la mitad de su espalda, detrás de ella iba una loba enorme, tan pronto cerraron la puerta…

-PASTEL!

-GALLETAS!

-RAMEN!

-AYUDAME SAKURA-CHAN!

Naruto bajo rápidamente por las escaleras con 3 niñas trepadas encima de el, Sakura se acerco rápidamente

-Esas niñas no saben comportarse –Shiaska-

-No critiques a mis hermanitas o le diré a Mama quien se hizo en la alfombra

Shiaska la miro y asintió nerviosa, ahora que era una loba adulta quería portarse "madura y digna" pero siempre acababa cediendo, miro como Naruto caía al suelo

-Vaya… ni el Hokague lo pudo tirar pero esas 3 como lo traen…

Dijo Yakumo mirando nerviosa a sus hermanas mientras Sakura corría a ayudar a Naruto, en la aldea, era la única que realmente podía controlarlas

-NIÑAS DEJEN A PAPA!

-Pero papa dijo que íbamos a hacer pastel para la visita de tía Naomi

-Y Galletas…

-Y ramen…

Sakura rio nerviosa, mientras las 3 niñas se bajaban del cuello de Naruto, las 3 eran muy parecidas, tenían el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros, una era rubia y de ojos verdes (Ino), otra de cabello rosa y ojos azules (Kushina) y la tercera peli rosa y de ojos verdes (Sakura), pero fuera de eso eran totalmente idénticas, las 3 eran mini copias de Sakura, tenían 4 años

-Ino, Kushina y Sakura, que les he dicho de treparse a papa? –Sakura-

-Pues…

Las 3 niñas se formaron frente a ella apenada, Sakura sonrió

-Bueno pues empecemos!

Dijo Sakura sonriendo de repente

-SIII! –Las 3-

-Sayi, tu no vienes?

Dijo Sakura volteando a ver al hijo de Saito, este se puso detrás de su madre, un poco sonrojado

-Vamos vente!

Mini-Ino se acerco jalándolo de la mano y este se puso mas colorado

-Si que venga que venga

Kushina se acerco jalándolo de la otra mano y lo arrastraron a la cocina, Sakura rio mirando a Tomoe que se había sonrojado

-Espero que no sea molestia… -Tomoe-

-Claro que no además así ayudas tan bien –Sakura-

-Por eso lo animo a que ayudara verdad?

Sakura rio un poco nerviosa mientras Yakumo y Naruto se dirigían hacia la puerta lentamente

-Y USTEDES TAN BIEN VIENEN!

Dijo jalándolos del cuello de la camisa, metiéndolo de regreso en la casa

-Pero amor… debo este…

-Mama tengo una mi…

-Nada no se fugaran de nuevo –Sakura-

-PAPI TAN BIEN VA A COCINAR!

Dijo Mini-Sakura saltando sobre una silla ilusionada y Naruto suspiro, derrotado, mientras Sakura los jalaba dentro de la cocina…

Kakashi se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea mirando tranquilamente el camino, bostezando mientras leía uno de sus viejos libros de icha icha, aun pensando como le quitaría a Shigure el ultimo volumen… hacia 5 años que había llegado a la aldea, encargado de ser el representante de Konoha en esta y todos los días, desde la mañana hasta la noche, había tratado de quitarle a Shigure el dichoso libro…

Había encontrado su casa…

Había logrado esquivar las trampas mortales… al octavo intento…

Había descubierto que la cosa que rugía dentro de su casa era un hámster diminuto…

Había descubierto que los hámster son mas peligrosos de lo que parecen…

Al salir del hospital había descubierto como entrar a la habitación de Shigure…

Y después, que Shigure siempre lo traía con ella y tendría que quitárselo…

Y poco a poco, había empezado a darse cuenta que la dejaba escapar… todos los días, a la misma hora, Shigure había llegado a esperar que el llegara para quitarle el libro… y Kakashi poco a poco se empezaba a acostumbrar a estar con ella, los pequeños y tontos intentos para obtener el libro ahora terminaban en grandes peleas donde terminaban agotados, pero por alguna razón, Kakashi no se frustraba por no lograr recuperarlo… ni Shigure parecía hartarse de sus intentos… finalmente Kakashi le había dado un nombre a ese sentimiento y estaba seguro que la kunoichi tan bien lo había logrado…

Las carretas empezaron a llegar y Tsunade miro hacia el techo donde se veía una sombra a través de los agujeros de este, finalmente miraron a través de una ventana que se acercaban a las murallas de la aldea, veían una sombra pequeña

-Vaya ahí esta Kakashi –Naomi-

-CUIDADO! –Jhun-

Tsunade y Naomi no supieron a que se refería hasta que la sombra de Shigure desapareció del techo, un momento después Kakashi aterrizo… y cayo, el agujerado techo no podía soportarlo, cayo sobre el regazo de Tsunade y Naomi

-Hola tío Kaka –Mini-Jhun-

-Hola pequeña… hola… ha este…

Kakashi miro a Tsunade y Naomi que tronaban sus puños… y de repente salió volando por el aire, Touma, asomado por la ventana de la carreta lo vio volar, volteo a ver a Shigure que había aterrizado al lado de el

-hermana… a veces eres muy cruel con el no crees?

Shigure se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo, subiendo el libro frente a su rostro, para evitar que su hermano menor viera su sonrojo… en su mano tenia un papelito, que había llegado con un kunai que Kakashi había alcanzado a lanzarle: Te veré en el punto de reunión, Shigure sonrió levemente y Touma se acerco a ver el recadito, Shigure lo escondió rápidamente sin decirle nada, mientras los carruajes entraban a la ciudad, Tsunade y Naomi bajaron encontrándose con Ten-ten, Saito y Neji, Ten-ten traía a un niño de cabello castaño y ojos blancos agarrado de la mano

-Tsunade-sama bienvenida –Neji-

-Neji… y Naruto y Sakura? –Tsunade-

Ten-ten suspiro

-Conociendo a esos 2 están jugando con las trillizas… y haciéndole de niñera… pero mandare a alguien a decirles que lle… HEY A DONDE FUERON?

Dijo Ten-ten de repente, ni Tsunade ni Naomi seguían enfrente de los carruajes, habían ido directo a la casa de Naruto

-Mama, se te fugaron otra vez –Niño-

-Lo se Lee… pero ya verán… Y TU NO TE ATREVAS A IRTE!

Volteo mirando a Saito furiosa, el asintió, regresando nervioso mientras Neji suspiraba, Ten-ten quería tener a Saito vigilado para no hacer todo el trabajo sola, mientras el resto de los Anbu se acercaban para recibir instrucciones, el echo de que Konoha y la niebla fueran aliadas no significaba que podían estar en ese lugar libremente…

Tomoe y Sakura sacaban un molde del horno mientras se escucho un golpe

-Auch… -Naruto-

-Mama te dijo que no podías coger ninguna papa

Naruto volteo a ver a Mini-Ino, que la miraba fijamente haciendo guardia con una cuchara de madera mientras que Yakumo miraba el reloj

-Ya deberían haber llegado… -Naruto-

-Ha… quienes?

-Pues quienes? Tía Ino, tía Naomi y la vieja Tsunade –Kushina-

-KUSHI QUE TE HE DICHO DE DECIRLE VIEJA! –Naruto-

-Que solo mientras mama no este cerca? –Kushina-

-Naruto…

Sakura miro a Naruto fijamente

-jeje lo siento querida… -Naruto-

Sakura suspiro mientras ella y Tomoe ponían el pastel en la mesa, Tomoe empeso a untarle betún mientras Yakumo miraba su reloj

-Si no recordabas que llegaban hoy por que estas distraída?

Le dijo Naruto mirándola de reojo, seguía siendo muy protector con Yakumo… aunque esta ya tenia 24 años

-Ha… por nada papa…

-Esta esperando a la hora para ver a su novio –Kushina-

-YAKU TIENE NOVIO YAKU TIENE NOVIO –Minis Ino y Sakura-

Yakumo se puso totalmente colorada, Sakura sonrió un poco mientras Mini-Sakura se acercaba a lamer la espátula con betún, pero Naruto se levanto rápidamente

-COMO QUE UN NOVIO! Otra vez Yakumo?

-Claro que otra vez Naruto… así va a estar hasta que se case… -Sakura-

-Pero cambia de novio cada semana!

-POR QUE TU SE LOS ASUSTAS A TODOS! –Sakura-

-Pues a este no lo ha asustado… incluso juegan juntos, el otro día que nos quedamos a dormir con ella por que salieron de misión los vi jugando a saltar en la cama –Kushina-

-No seas ingenua Kushi… ellos estaban…

-Shiaska…

Shiaska trago saliva al ver la expresión de Sakura

Yakumo se puso totalmente roja, mientras Naruto aparentaba contar hasta 10 y Sakura se acercaba lentamente para agarrarlo… no le preocupaba Yakumo pero ese chico podrá estar en peligro… de repente se escucho que la puerta de la casa se abría

-LLEGAMOS DONDE ESTAN MIS SOBRINAS!

-TIA NAOMI!

Las trillizas salieron corriendo, mientras Sakura las seguía, ansiosa de ver a su cuñada y a su maestra, Tomoe seguía decorando el pastel hasta que

-Naruto-sama…

Sayi jalo el pantalón de Naruto y este volteo a verlo, el chico lo miro, hablando tímidamente

-Ya se le fugo…

-He? YAKUMO TE VOY A ATRAPAR!

Dijo Naruto de repente viendo que su hija se había ido

-Rayos es difícil ser papa de una adolecente -_-

-Naruto-san… ella ya tiene 24 años… usted que hacia a los 24? –Tomoe-

Naruto paso un segundo y…

-SHIASKA SALDREMOS A BUSCARLA!

-Si Naruto-san…

-USTEDES NO SE MUEVEN!

Naruto y Shiaska se quedaron petrificados al sentir la mirada de Sakura en su espalda y suspiraron, estaban atrapados…

Jhun y Touma corrían rápidamente por el bosque, en silencio, no se escuchaba nada, pasaron al lado de muchos animales que ni siquiera notaban su presencia ni su paso, finalmente llegaron a donde querían llegar y se detuvieron, en un pequeño claro estaba Shigure en silencio, ambos se detuvieron tras un arbusto, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido… en esos 5 años de entrenamiento diario habían alcanzado tal perfección en sus movimientos que ni siquiera Shigure podía saber cuando la estaban espiando

Shigure estaba en total silencio hasta que Kakashi apareció a su lado, aun a lo lejos, Jhun y Touma notaron que se había sonrojado y se sorprendieron, jamás habían visto a su maestra así

Kakashi se acerco, la voz de Shigure sonó mucho mas suave de lo que jamás la habían escuchado

-Por que me citaste?...

-Yo…

Kakashi se acerco tímidamente y Shigure rápidamente puso el libro en su espalda, pero para su sorpresa, Kakashi tomo su mano libre

-Shigure… estos 5 años…

Shigure lo miro, Kakashi no parecía saber que decía

-Yo… este…

-Que quieres? Dilo ya…

A pesar de sus palabras y su expresión, se notaba el ansia en su voz

-Yo… quiero… que estemos juntos siempre… que seamos uno…

Shigure seguía sin decir nada cuando Kakashi le puso un anillo en su dedo

-Tu… quieres…

-NO!

Le dijo Shigure de repente y desapareció, Kakashi se quedo mirando el espacio que dejo, sorprendido… pero Touma se levanto

-OTRA VEZ HERMANA!

Dijo enfadado y desapareció, Jhun miro a Kakashi totalmente roja, no le gustaba para nada ser atrapada en esa situación

-Ha… hola Kakashi-san…

Shigure llego a su casa totalmente roja, agitada por las emociones por primera vez en su vida, cuando Touma apareció tras ella

-HERMANA POR QUE LE DIJISTE ESO!

Normalmente Shigure diría de inmediato: Me espiabas, y lo golpearía, pero esa vez se sonrojo y se volteo diciendo de golpe la frase mas larga que había dicho en su vida sin pausas

-Físicamente es imposible que 2 personas sean una o ocupen el mismo espacio por eso tuve que decir que no

-Ha… esta bien… ESTAS IDIOTA!

Shigure no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando unas cadenas la sujetaron con fuerza y desaparecieron

Kakashi miraba el atardecer un poco deprimido

-Y bueno… supongo que… regresare a Konoha… -Kakashi-

-Kakashi-san yo… quisiera poder hacer alg…

Una nube de humo apareció al lado de ellos y apareció Touma, llevaba a Shigure tan bien atada que solo se veía su cabeza, le quito una mordaza de su boca

-Dilo hermana

-Voy a matarte… -Shigure-

La cabeza de Shigure giro 180 grados y lo miro fijamente, Touma se puso pálido pero agarro valor

-NO, LO QUE LE IBAS A DECIR A KAKASHI-SAN!

-…

-O le diré a las trillizas donde escondes tus dulces

-Ok… acepto…

Kakashi la miro y Shigure se sonrojo, desviando la mirada, mientras Touma desaparecía las cadenas, Shigure se levanto y sonrojada, le dio un pequeño beso a Kakashi

-pero aun así te matare…

Shigure volteo a ver a su hermano, pero tanto el como Jhun ya habían desaparecido, Kakashi la miraba extrañado

-Por que no lo dejaras ir?

Shigure le dio el libro a Kakashi

-Tengo que buscar otra cosa que hacer en las tardes…

Era la primera vez en 5 años que la Hokague visitaba la aldea de la niebla, a pesar de que las aldeas ya estaban en paz, se había necesitado mucho trabajo para establecer una verdadera amistad entre ambas, mas que nada por los mas de 200 shinobis que habían muerto durante la invasión a la niebla, pero finalmente habían logrado tener una buena relación entre ambas aldeas.

Todos se encontraban en el jardín de la casa de Naruto, mientras se escuchaba música, había un gran fiesta, Tsunade ese día había echo un gran coraje al descubrir que Gai, Lee, e Iruka se habían ido a escondidas entre los Anbu, en ese momento estaban todos en fila recibiendo el regaño

-NOQUEARON A MEDIO ESCUADRON ANBU PARA VENIR!

–Tsunade-

-ha… Tsunade-sama fue solo por que… -Iruka-

-SABIAN QUE NO PODIAN VENIR! QUE VA A PASAR SI EL SEÑOR FEUDAL DESCUBRE QUE DEJE LA ALDEA SIN LOS MEJORES SHINOBIS PARA PROTEGERLA? –Tsunade-

-Perdón…

Naruto rio al ver a todos esos adultos formarse y disculparse como si fueran niños de escuela, especialmente a Iruka

-Vamos Tsunade-obachan, o piensa mandarlos de regreso?

Iruka suspiro humillado, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que Naruto intercediera con alguien para librarlo de un regaño, cuando de repente, 3 pequeñas entraron corriendo a la habitación

-AYUDANOS PAPA!

-Dijo que? –Iruka-

Las 3 se pusieron tras Naruto rápidamente mientras Shiaska entraba

-QUE NO SOY PERRO! –Shiaska-

-FUE KUSHI LA QUE TE LO DIJO! –Ino-

-YA BASTA!

La habitación tembló ante el grito de Sakura, que al ver a sus amigos de Konoha que la miraban fijamente se puso totalmente colorada

-ha… este… No iban a ir a la fiesta? –Sakura-

-Si ya que…

Dijo Tsunade suspirando y antes de que cambiara de opinión, los demás salieron de la habitación, excepto Iruka

-TENGO QUE BUSCAR A MI TOCAYO! –Lee-

-SI VAMOS LE DIJE A Neji QUE LO ENTRENARIA! –Gai-

-ESO ES GENIAL GAI-SENSEI! –Lee-

-Ese par…

Tsunade vio como desaparecían y salió tan bien a la fiesta mientras Sakura lograba calmar a Shiaska, pero Sakurita e Ino ya habían desaparecido y solo Kushina miraba a Iruka aun tras las piernas de Naruto

-Vaya y ella quien es? –Iruka-

-Es una de las trillizas… es cierto es la primera vez que las ve Iruka sensei? –Sakura-

-Jajajaja quien iba a decir que te volverías un padre y un adulto responsable Naruto –Iruka-

-Pues… -Naruto-

-Mama dice siempre que papa le causa mas problemas que nosotras 3 juntas –Kushina-

-No tenias por que decir eso Kushina… -Naruto-

Iruka rio mientras los 4 salían al jardín, vieron a las pequeñas perseguir a Shiaska y Kushina se les unió gritando, solo Sayi las miraba a distancia, volteando a ver a su madre, un poco acobardado, pero Tomoe sonrió y le dijo algo y este empeso a corretearlas tan bien cuando Saito le grito, traía una botella de sake en la mano y estaba un poco sonrojado

-HEY NARUTO, SAKURA ESTE YA SE NOS AMOLO!

Dijo abrazando a Kakashi, alrededor estaban Neji, Ten-ten, Yakumo y Yoko, los 3 se acercaron

-Que ocurre? –Naruto-

-QUE SE CASA CON SHIGURE! –Saito-

-QUE?

Naruto Y Sakura voltearon a ver a Shigure sorprendidos, esta desvió un poco la mirada

-ESO ES GENIAL! –Sakura-

-Sii ya creíamos que se te iba a ir el tren! Cuantos años tienes Shigure?

Dijo de repente Yakumo y Shigure siguió sin contestar, Sakura le sonrió

-Y QUE CUANDO SERA? PUEDO SER LA MADRINA? PUEDE SER EN LA CASA? CUANTOS HIJOS TENDRAN?

-Hi… hijos…

Shigure miro a Sakura de repente asustada

-Claro… o bueno no quieren?

-Tener… hijos…

Shigure se puso pálida, recordando…

-Flashback-

El día de la invasión a la niebla

-Neji TE MATARE! –Ten-ten-

-SE DESGARRO! TOMOE SUJETALA! –Sakura-

-BUAAA… (Lloridos de recién nacido)

7 meses después de la invasión…

-Tomoe… tranquila cariño aquí es… MI MANO! –Saito-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA DUELEEEEEE –Tomoe-

-Buaaa…..

Un año después de la invasión

-AGARRENLA ENTRE TODOS! –Shizune-

-AAAAAA DEJENMEEE AAAAAAAAAAA VOY A MATARTE NARUTOOOOO –Sakura-

-Por que?

-ESTOY ASI POR TU CULPA!

Se escucho un gran rugido casi como el del Kyubi mientras Saito y Naruto la sujetaban con todas sus fuerzas y chakra

-Bua…

-Buaaaaa…

-Buaaaaaaaa…

-Fin del flashback-

-Yo… tener…

Shigure miro a Kakashi y trago saliva, alejándose un paso de el…

Touma y Jhun miraban a Shigure de lejos, apenas aguantándose la risa, Jhun le sonrió a su novio pegándose a el y Touma la beso en los labios, suavemente, Jhun vio de reojo a sus padres pero estos no hicieron nada y siguieron bailando, sonrió, por primera vez no los separaban

-Ya tendrás sobrinos… -Jhun-

-Si… y parece que tendremos que salirme de casa de mi hermana

Dijo Touma resignado, Jhun que había vivido con Sakura y Naruto por ser Sakura su tutora, apenas se había ido a vivir a su propio apartamento hacia 6 meses

-Pues… podrías ir conmigo… -Jhun-

-Ha... si lo se…

Touma se había sonrojado un poco, había pensado en eso, pero no sabia como pedirlo

-Además si estamos solos…

Jhun rio pícaramente, acariciando el pecho de Touma, le encantaba provocarlo… Touma la miro y sin mas la pego a su cuerpo y la beso arrastrándola hacia las sombras poniéndola contra la pared, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Jhun, Jhun sintió como la lengua de Touma entraba en su boca mientras Touma empesaba a acariciar su cuerpo, hasta que se separo…

-Bueno entonces voy a empacar mis cosas

Dijo riéndose y alejándose caminando a la salida, Jhun jadeaba con fuerza, muy excitada y sorprendida… toda la semana llevaba insinuándosele a Touma para molestarlo y ahora este se desquitaba! Jhun gruño y salió corriendo hacia el pero sonriendo, ambos salieron de la fiesta en silencio…

Naruto volteo alrededor y vio que Yakumo se alejaba…

Yakumo caminaba por la orilla de la fiesta hasta que sintió que Naruto se acercaba

-PAPA DE NUEVO! No puedes dejarme en paz?

Dijo ella fastidiada, Naruto sonrió un poco recargándose en la pared junto a ella

-Quienes?

Dijo sin mirarla y Yakumo suspiro señalando a un chico que hablaba animado con Sayuri y Moria, Naruto lo miro

-Lo conozco no? –Naruto-

-Claro que debes conocerlo, es el maestro del equipo 3 de genin de la aldea –Yakumo-

-No me refiero a eso… lo he visto antes por tu casa, no que solo llevaban una semana? –Naruto-

Yakumo se sonrojo

-Papa… llevamos… 2 años…

-En serio? En los últimos 2 años te he espantado a un novio por semana no? Según tu

-Si bueno… no podía dejar que…

-Que lo conociera?

-Que… que…

-Crees que es bueno para ti?

Yakumo miro a Naruto, parecía muy maduro… algo raro en alguien que aun le daba miedo dormir solo luego de ver una película de terror

-Yo… lo creo…

-Y crees que tiene pantalones para estar frente a mi sin hacerse del susto y salir gritando? Como lo hacían los otros a los que me presentabas

Yakumo lo miro de repente sorprendida por lo que Naruto le decía, sonrió

-ósea… que si…

-Mira quiero que estés feliz con alguien y ya… no me importa mas esta bien? Si el es bueno pues… me basta

Naruto le acaricio la cabeza como lo hacia cuando Yakumo era una niña esta le sonrió

-GRACIAS PAPA ENTONCES TE LO PRESENTARE! –Yakumo-

-ha… si…

Yakumo la miro y de repente pensó que mejor esperaba un rato a que procesara la idea, Iruka se le acerco, Naruto miraba a Yakumo fijamente

-Estas creciendo Naruto…

-Jajaja por que lo dice Iruka-sensei?

-Pues por que recuerdo cuando tu gritabas que querías ser Hokague… y que seguías a una chica flaca y Frentuda por toda la escuela mientras ella seguía al chico guapo del salón

Sakura se acerco lentamente

-De que hablan ustedes 2? –Sakura-

-De nada Sakura-san… solo…

Se escucho un grito y varios vidrios rotos

-AAAA SHIASKA FUE SHIASKA FUE! –Mini-Sakura-

-NO FUI YO!

Sakura volteo y suspiro moviéndose para ir a arreglar el problema pero Iruka paso a su lado

-Si pude contigo podre con esas 3, diviértanse

Sakura y Naruto lo miraron sonriendo, Sakura se acerco abrasando a su esposo

-Deberías pedirle que se quedara en la aldea

Dijo al ver como Iruka iba a apaciguar a las trillizas, a Sayi al hijo de Neji y a la pequeña hija de Ino y Lee

-Si…

-Y de que hablaban? –Sakura-

-Pues… de que las cosas cambian? –Naruto-

-Y desearías que no fuera así verdad?

Dijo Sakura que ya había visto a Yakumo hablando muy animadamente con un chico… y tenia la misma mirada que ella misma tenia cuando veía a Naruto, pero Naruto la miro… recordando lo que le había dicho Iruka… ya no deseaba ser Hokague, ya no deseaba traer a Sasuke de vuelta, ya no le importaba que Konoha lo reconociera… las cosas cambiaron

-no Sakura-chan… así es perfecto

Dijo Naruto acercándola para besarla…

Fin…

Y si, aquí termina XD

Perdón por el final, me puse a recordar cuando empecé a escribir este fic…

Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leerlo y mas aun, a los que se tomaron el tiempo para decirme que les gustaba y que lo seguían y espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como disfrute escribiéndolo.

Mientras tanto hasta que se me ocurra otra historia, nos vemos XD


End file.
